En pie de guerra II
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Merlina Morgan, celadora de Hogwarts, ha logrado permanecer con Severus Snape sin problemas. Pero cuando estos comienzan, como su extraña enfermedad, el golpe en la cabeza y su rival, todo su futuro cambia, convirtiéndose en algo completamente incierto.
1. Noche de pesadilla

**En pie de guerra II**

"

**Capítulo 1: Noche de pesadilla**

"

Cuatro de la tarde de un día martes. Y ahí estaba ella. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en el lugar menos esperado, con la persona menos esperada. Sí, ella era Merlina Morgan, una joven a no mucho tiempo de cumplir los veintisiete años y que, hace sólo tres días, había salido de su trabajo en Hogwarts, de vacaciones: era conserje del castillo; bastante bruta según algunos (ella se consideraba sólo _algo _torpe), y una mujer de lo más simpática para otros. A veces, muchos se dejaban llevar por su apariencia paliducha que contrastaba con su largo cabello castaño oscuro. Sin embargo, a ella ya no le importaba lo que pensara la gente, mientras siguiera viviendo como vivía, y estando donde estaba. Pero no estaba en ni un lugar plenamente agradable, ni tampoco en su casa. Aún así, estaba feliz. O eso creyó, porque al instante, luego de formular su pregunta en voz alta, mientras se sentaba boca abajo en un sillón, con la cara entre las manos, su sonrisa se derritió como chocolate al sol.

― No ―contestó él, con simpleza.

Su voz sonó a esa típica exasperación que a Merlina no le gustaba. Detestaba tener que rogarle. Pero, por un intento más, no debía interpretarlo como una bajeza. Como si pudiera tomar fuerzas con aquello, miró su anillo con la piedra púrpura en su índice derecho fugazmente.

― ¿Por favor? ―se intentó levantar, y producto de la brusquedad, terminó en el suelo. Severus no la vio, o eso fingió. Merlina repitió el "por favor" y aproximó temerosa mientras él giraba la página de _El Profeta_ en el sillón de su casa, que estaba ubicada en la calle La Hilandera.

Negó secamente con la cabeza, sin despegar los ojos de la página.

― Indirectamente me estás diciendo que no saldremos a pasear a ningún lado. ¿Acaso pretendes que me quede encerrada, todo el verano, acá?

― Sabes que no es seguro que viajemos, pero es lo más probable que suceda si las cosas siguen bien hasta hoy… ―susurró Severus mientras leía. O intentaba leer.

― Bueno, aún así, necesito ropa nueva ―Merlina se señaló. Sus pantalones negros estaban gastados (casi grises) y la remera púrpura, bastante desteñida.

― Te queda bien ― eso lo dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

― ¿No me acompañarás a comprar ropa? ¿Tienes miedo a los muggles, Severus Snape?

― No. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tampoco iría si me ofrecieras ir al callejón Diagon.

Y ella, claro, no se atrevería a cruzarse ni por asomo. No le gustaba el callejón. Si podía evitarlo, lo hacía. Desde lo ocurrido con Craig, el callejón Diagon se había vuelto como el infierno.

― Entonces, iré yo.

Severus no le prestó atención. Merlina ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Los tres días que llevaba con él, en su casa, y durmiendo en su cama, había comprendido que gustaba de fingir sordera. Pero, la verdad era que, escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía, simplemente contestaba lo que le convenía, y siempre era bastante cariñoso por las noches. Ya sabía que él era así: multipolar, pero en el fondo era una persona muy buena. Demasiado buena, en realidad. Ella no podía soñar con nadie más. Él era perfecto a su modo, perfecto dentro de toda su imperfección.

Fue hacia el cuarto que compartían ―el cuarto de Severus, en realidad―, y de un mueble sacó un fajo de billetes que había cambiado hacía un tiempo en Gringotts vía lechuza. Lo guardó en una cartera, se la colgó al hombro, y fue nuevamente hasta la sala.

― Vuelvo en… ―miró el reloj de pared ―, me imagino que en unas tres, o cuatro horas más. Necesito varias cosas ―sinceró―. Tú me abres, a menos que quieras dejarme afuera ―eso último lo dijo en tono de gracia. Pero Severus no rió. Merlina rodó los ojos. Jamás reía sus chistes, sólo cuando a ella le pasaba algo gracioso. Eso era algo exasperante, pero no debía sorprenderse por ello.

Se giró para caminar hacia la puerta. Severus dejó el periódico a un lado, dio cinco zancadas hasta Merlina y la tomó del brazo.

― ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Merlina arqueó las cejas, bufando.

― ¿Cómo que para…? ―Merlina se sintió contrariada ― ¿Me pusiste atención o no?

― Por supuesto, pero no pensé que fuera en serio.

― ¿Desde cuándo no te hablo en serio? ¡Es cierto que necesito ropa! ―chilló Merlina.

― Sí sé, pero… ― se escabulló de la calculadora mirada de su, ahora, prometida más que novia.

Entonces Merlina comprendió. O creyó comprender.

― No me digas que… ―balbuceó ―. ¿No me digas que es porque tienes que ponerte ropa muggle?

Severus no dijo nada. Merlina comenzó a reír.

― Por favor… ¡si te pusieras una camisa negra, y tus pantalones, pasarías desapercibido! Además te ves muy bien… ―puso las manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos con expresión lisonjera.

Tampoco contestó nada. Parecía estar pensando la situación.

―Ya, no importa, Severus ―dijo Merlina, aún con la risa en la garganta ―. De verdad, puedo arreglármelas sola, no soy una mocosa.

― No ―el hombre reaccionó como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero con un alfiler ―. No, voy contigo.

Merlina sonrió de oreja a oreja. No entendía mucho por qué diablos se preocupaba tanto, pero eso le fascinaba. Todo de Snape le fascinaba, aunque a veces la sacara de sus casillas. Con "a veces" era el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

― Entonces, ve a cambiarte.

Severus asintió a regañadientes y se escabulló hacia su cuarto. A los veinte minutos apareció otra vez, nada convencido de la camisa y los pantalones. La camisa era gris, manga larga, por supuesto. Todo lo posible para tapar la horrible Marca Tenebrosa, de lo que Merlina estaba de acuerdo. Y los pantalones eran delgados, de tela, negros. Se veía bastante singular sin su toga grande y negra, que le daban la particularidad de parecer un murciélago. Los ojos de Merlina brillaron cuando lo vio. Se aproximó y lo abrazó por la cintura, colocando la cabeza en su hombro.

― Te ves tan… ―dejó la palabra en un suspiro. Severus acarició su espalda unos segundos.

― Bueno. ¿Vamos, o no? ―dijo con aspereza.

― Sí, sí ―dijo Merlina, desprendiéndose de él.

Salieron de la casa hacia el potente sol de las once de la mañana. Severus tomó firmemente de la mano a Merlina, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que creía Merlina que tomarían.

― ¿Dónde vamos?

― Al final del callejón, para aparecernos.

Merlina puso los ojos como platos.

― ¿Acaso no vamos a viajar en el Autobús…?

― Te acompañaré, pero tienes que aceptar esa regla, Merlina. No pienso ir en un bus donde, lo más probable, es que vomite.

― No tengo idea cómo aparecerme… Además la que vomita en los viajes soy yo―dudó ― Bueno, el año pasado, cuando volví a Hogwarts lo de aparecer lo hice por desesperación… ―agregó ―. Pero la verdad es que no tengo idea cómo lo hice. Lo más probable es que no pueda, ya que hablamos de probabilidades…

Severus arqueó las cejas y súbitamente la arrinconó hacia la pared, quedando ocultos por una torre de cajas de cartón vacías. Prácticamente, el final del callejón estaba lleno de basura y cosas inservibles que tiraba la gente.

― ¿Podríamos agregar, entonces, un poco desesperación a esto? ―susurró en su oído. Merlina perdías las fuerzas cuando hacía eso. Sobre todo cuando le tocaba la cintura directamente.

― Estamos en público… ―jadeó Merlina, luchando en vano por zafarse de su abrazo.

― No hay nadie más en esta calle que nosotros dos…

Buscó sus labios y la besó. La joven se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

―Está bien… está bien ―farfulló entre besos ―. Me apareceré…

Severus dejó de besarla y deshizo su abrazo, pero le tomó la mano otra vez.

―Yo te ayudaré. Vamos… y creo que te tendré que sumar el "Señorita Cobarde".

― ¿Cuántos apodos me llevas? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ―soltó con sarcasmo Merlina, algo iracunda.

Severus sólo se limitó a dedicarle una mueca irónica y le apretó la mano por si ella se intentaba soltar. Luego agregó, mientras retomaban el camino:

―No te habrás enojado por eso, Cerdita Furiosa, ¿no?

_Respira, Merlina… ya lo has aguantado dos años. Lo puedes soportar una vida entera así, tenlo por seguro._

―Severus… ―farfulló con algo de dificultad, sin dirigirle la mirada ― por casualidad no te gustaría ganarte una bofetada, ¿no?

―Eso pondría las cosas mucho más interesante ― contestó con tono que sugería pensamientos indecentes.

Merlina se puso colorada.

―No discutiré contigo, Severus Snape.

Severus se aproximó a su oído nuevamente.

― ¿Segura que no quieres discutir, Morgan?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, pero prefirió no darle más leña al fuego, que estaba demasiado encendido.

―Necesito mi ropa nueva, ¿sí?

Severus suspiró y paró en seco, y sin siquiera preparar a Merlina psicológicamente, hizo medio giro, algo majestuoso, sobre sus talones, y desapareció, llevándosela a ella también. Merlina, automáticamente, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar. Sintió como si la pasaran por un tubo de goma muy apretado, haciéndole presión hasta en los oídos. Cuando dejó de sentir eso, aspiró aire como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. Se afirmó del hombro de Severus recuperando el aire.

―Esto… es… ah, horrible. ¡Horrible!

―No seas exagerada. Y ya. Estamos aquí, a una cuadra del centro comercial. Estás apurada, eso me dijiste.

― ¡Siempre tergiversas mis palabras! Sólo dije que necesito ropa rápido y… ―Severus arqueó las cejas. Merlina se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Por suerte, estaban en otro callejón solitario ― Vamos.

―Así me gusta.

Merlina le dio un pellizco en el brazo del que Severus no soltó quejido alguno.

Del callejón salieron a un sorprendente sol veraniego Londinense. Severus miró el cielo circunspecto. Merlina no pasó por alto su fruncimiento de cejas.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Severus dejó de mirar el cielo y la miró directo a los ojos.

― ¿Te sientes segura conmigo? ―preguntó.

Merlina abrió la boca. ¿Qué si se sentía…? ¡Qué demonios estaba preguntando!

― Por supuesto… es obvio que… ―caviló Merlina, algo nerviosa ― ¿Cómo diablos no me voy a sentir segura contigo? ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿A qué te refieres?

Por unos segundos Merlina temió algo. No supo qué, pero de un momento a otro, Severus cambió su seriedad por aspecto burlesco.

― Me encanta hacerte bromas.

― ¿Broma? ¿Me querías preocupar a propósito? ―saltó Merlina, soltándole la mano a media cuadra del centro comercial. Había tanta bulla, tantos muggles cotorros, y tantos autos, que nadie más oyó su chillido, salvo Severus, quien le volvió a tomar la mano con brusquedad, pero su mirada reflejaba deleite.

―A lo que volvamos a la casa si quieres puedes maltratarme ―dijo con sorna ―, ahora, vamos a comprar tu ropa.

No. No había manera en que Merlina pudiera realmente negarle algo a Severus. Sus palabras, su manera de hablarle, fuera de las bromas, Severus era demasiado convincente. Pero esa pregunta… ¿A qué se refería? ¿A lo que ella pensaba? ¿Acaso era porque… tendría alguna aventura o algo así?

Lo miró de reojo. No. Severus no tendría jamás una aventura. Tal vez tenía la capacidad de ocultar cosas, sentimientos, por ejemplo. Pero un hecho como ese… demostrar amor a una persona que no quisiera, no era parte de algo que él hiciera.

Entraron al centro comercial, que estaba completamente abarrotado de gente. O de muggles, más bien, porque la existencia de otros magos en el lugar era bastante dudosa. Pero Merlina jamás había sido de usar ropa de bruja, a excepción de la túnica. Pero compraba ropa normal. Adoraba la ropa normal. Y a eso precisamente iba.

La primera hora se la pasó mirando remeras. De cinco que se compró, dos eran púrpuras, una negra, otra roja, y una multicolor. Le dio el "no" rotundo a Severus cuando le aconsejó que se comprara una verde.

―El verde no es mi color. Es un color Slytherin. Y yo detesto a los de esa casa.

La siguiente hora se la pasó viendo camisas con botones, y sólo se compró dos. Y durante la tercera hora se compró pantalones: dos largos, y otros dos hasta la mitad del muslo, porque era lo que le alcanzaba con el dinero que había llevado.

Por último, ya no había nada más que hacer. Severus ya estaba de bastante mal humor.

― ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un helado? ―ofreció Merlina, sonriendo, temerosa.

―No.

Ése no fue tan rotundo, que prefirió no seguir insistiendo. Pero no pudo evitar tardar cuando vio el puesto de revistas muggles: eran tan coloridas, tan estáticas, tan llamativas… Revisó su dinero: le alcanzaba para una de esas.

―Espérame solo un momento, por favor ― suplicó a Severus ―, quiero comprarme una revista…

― ¿Para qué quieres una revista de cotilleos de muggles famosos?

Pero Merlina no contestó. Ya había partido hasta el puesto, y él la siguió.

El hombre que atendía estaba buscando la revista que había pedido Merlina: la más chismosa y colorida. Merlina, mientras tanto, tenía fija la vista en uno de los periódicos que estaban expuestos. Tomó uno y lo extendió sobre el mesón. La portada mostraba la imagen de una casa incendiándose, sin ningún movimiento. Pero para los ojos de ella, era como si lo tuviera. Severus se aproximó hasta su espalda y observó lo que tenía frente a ella.

―Merlina, no veas eso… ―susurró, y extendió una mano por su costado para quitarle el periódico, pero ésta le dio un manotazo y leyó:

"

**INCENDIO MASIVO EN UNA VILLA DE BRISTOL**

"

Alfred Hill, un pequeño sector de la ciudad de Bristol, tuvo un incendio que abarcó una manzana de diez casas, producto de una explosión de las tuberías del gas que las conectaban a todas, el día de ayer, 27 de junio del presente. Por suerte, dos de las viviendas estaban deshabitadas porque las familias habían partido a vacaciones. Sin embargo, de las ocho restantes, veinte resultaron muertas, y se teme que, bajo los escombros, se encuentren más cuerpos.

"

―Señorita, su revista.

―Merlina, hazme caso, no es buena idea, te hará mal… ―reiteró Severus.

Ella los ignoró a ambos, y continuó con la lectura.

"

Tres personas resultaron gravemente heridas, con quemaduras de primer grado en el cuerpo. Los médicos no aseguran una sobrevivencia. Cinco personas alcanzaron a escapar del incendio, ilesos, pero han quedado con un fuerte shock emocional que los ha llevado al psiquiatra directamente.

Las casas han quedado irreconocibles, y los expertos dicen que no se pueden reconstruir las casas sin antes hacer una limpieza intensiva.

Entrevistas de los familiares sobrevivientes, en las páginas…

"

―Señorita, aquí tiene su revista ―repitió por tercera vez el vendedor.

Merlina no escuchó.

Severus, con brusquedad le quitó la revista y le entregó algunos billetes. Luego, tomó a Merlina del brazo, obligándola a retroceder.

―Merlina, vamos, no sigas viendo eso… ―susurró con suavidad y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como si deseara protegerla del horror leído.

Merlina estaba intentando respirar acompasadamente. No quería perder el control. Aún tenía consciencia de estar en un lugar público. Sabía que Severus la rodeaba con su brazo fuerte, tibio y varonil, y no quería preocuparlo por una simple noticia… Una noticia de un incendio. Los incendios ocurrían cada día, sobre todo con los calores de esos días. No tenía que sentirse mal…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero los cerró con fuerza. Tropezó con la alfombra de la salida, pero Severus la afirmó y la condujo por la calle hasta el callejón. Allí recién abrió los ojos, y ya los tenía secos.

El profesor mantuvo sus ojos conectados con los de ella y le acarició suavemente una mejilla, preocupado. Merlina sonrió a medias.

―Me siento bien ―mintió con descaro. Severus, por supuesto, podría estar utilizando Legeremancia contra ella, así que no se iba a tragar la mentira. Sin embargo, Severus se limitó a asentir a regañadientes, y tomándola del brazo, desaparecieron otra vez. Merlina casi no sintió la incomodidad de la aparición: seguía pensando en el artículo recién leído.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, pasada las siete de la tarde, Merlina se fue directo hacia el cuarto y se lanzó en la cama.

El fuego… el fuego era el culpable de aquella catástrofe, de la muerte de su familia, y precisamente, su odiosa aversión hacia él mismo… Pobre gente. Pobre de sus padres. Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacer algo, ella haber controlado el fuego…

La cama se hundió: Severus se había sentado a la altura de sus piernas. Le puso una mano en el muslo.

― ¿Así que quieres que vayamos de vacaciones? ―dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Merlina hizo un gesto con la cara que indicaba que le daba exactamente lo mismo.

― ¿Quieres comer tallarines con salsa?

Negó con la cabeza.

Severus cerró los ojos con exasperación. Ahora a él era a quien le tocaba hacer el papel más humano. Corrió su mano hasta la rodilla y movió los dedos.

― ¡Nooo! ―gritó Merlina, entre una desgarradora risa que le hizo daño en la garganta. Intentó sacar la mano de Severus, pero luego él hizo lo mismo con su otra mano en la otra rodilla, así que no se podía defender bien: la risa y las cosquillas le quitaban todas sus fuerzas. Severus no rió ninguna vez. Mantuvo su aspecto de persona con ánimo inalterable, y continuó con la tortura hasta que Merlina rodó por la cama y se lanzó al suelo.

¡Pum!

Mala idea. Se le había olvidado que estaba el velador y se dio con en la cabeza con él.

― ¡Eres un abusador, Severus! ―gritó, levantándose, con la mano en la frente, donde le estaba creciendo un huevo rojo.

Severus rodeó la cama, hasta quedar frente a ella. Se puso tan encima de ella, que Merlina tuvo que sentarse. Severus se agachó, puso una mano a cada lado de su cadera y tocó la nariz con la suya.

― Vas a cenar, ¿sí? ―susurró.

Merlina cerró los ojos. _Siempre hace esto porque sabe que me derrite. Maldito seas. Pero te amo_. Su estómago rugió del hambre.

―Está bien ―contestó al final, abriendo los ojos otra vez.

―No era una pregunta ―le espetó Severus, alejándose de ella, tomando rumbo hacia la cocina.

"

Merlina apenas disfrutó la cena: Severus no le quitaba la vista de encima como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción desesperada de su parte, o un llanto, o lo que fuera. Pero Merlina sólo estaba pensativa, no triste. No podía apenarle algo que había pasado hacía tantos años. Además, cuando había recuperado todos sus recuerdos ya se había deshecho demasiado, y por poco había terminado con la poca felicidad de Severus y con la suya propia.

A las diez, cuando ya habían acabado de ordenar la cocina con magia, una lechuza entró por una ventana abierta, y soltó una carta sobre la cabeza de Severus, quien la cogió de inmediato.

― ¿De quién es? ―preguntó Merlina, guardando su varita en el bolsillo.

Severus miró el remitente.

―De Dumbledore.

― ¿Qué dice?

―Luego la leo. Ve a dormir, estás cansada ―le dijo Severus, guardando la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y empujándola por la espalda.

― ¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer?

― Sólo voy en unos minutos. Voy en seguida.

Merlina dio un gruñido y fue hasta el baño, a lavarse los dientes y a darse una ducha. Se había bañado en la mañana, pero necesitaba relajarse. El agua le dio más sueño.

Cuando fue hasta el cuarto, vestida con su camisa de dormir veraniega, todavía Severus no aparecía.

_ Quizá si voy a la cocina se va a enojar. De seguro le estará contestando la carta a Dumbledore._

No se equivocó. Severus contestaba la carta de Dumbledore, pero de una manera muy apresurada y nerviosa.

Merlina se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, que era donde siempre dormía. Cerró los ojos, y por minutos que le parecieron segundos se quedó dormida; había despertado con el llegar de Severus a la cama. Sintió sus brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y su boca que pasaba desde su pelo hasta su mejilla. Merlina supo que quería besarla, así que se giró, encontrándose con sus finos labios, que estaban algo desesperados, como si hace tiempo no la besara. Las manos de Severus comenzaron a subirle el pijama, y ahí Merlina cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ganas de nada esa noche. Lo abrazó, abandonó su boca y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró encima de su cabeza, rendido. Merlina se alegró de que no insistiera. Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, Merlina despertó sobresaltada de la nada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, así que, viendo que Severus respiraba plácidamente, profundamente dormido, decidió vestirse y tomar un paseo. La mañana estaba nublada. Se sentía inquieta. Pasó cerca de media hora pasando, hasta que decidió volver, y a medida que avanzaba iba sintiendo calor. Mucho calor tal vez… Miró hacia arriba. Vio humo negro ascender hacia el cielo, y no se parecían en nada a las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo. Comenzó a correr, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Imposible… imposible. Hace media hora que había salido de la casa, y no había visto nada…

Llegó hasta el callejón. Caminó con lentitud.

Entonces, lentamente sus ojos, a medida que se aproximaban al macabro paisaje, reflejaron el rojo infierno que se propagaba en el lugar, mezclado con ese manto espeso de humo que se expandía de manera tóxica, y le nublaba la vista. Era ahogante. Era horrible. Le abrasaba la piel. Apretó los puños. A pesar del calor irradiado, la sangre se le había congelado. Era una pesadilla.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla por el simple obvio hecho de que no había nadie más en esa oscura calle. No se divisaba ni un alma. Había salido hace una maldita media hora, ¡y en media hora no podía ocurrir algo así! Tenía que ser una pesadilla. A menos que hubiese ocurrido algún accidente mágico…

Cerró los ojos producto de las cenizas ardientes que volaban directo a su cara. Sí, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sólo oía el fuego crepitar de manera soberbia.

Quizá, si abría los ojos, se hallaría en su habitación, tranquila. Así lo hizo, y al instante, deseó no haberlo hecho jamás. Quizá sí era real, su imaginación no podría haber formado esa imagen tan horriblemente vívida: él, asomándose por la puerta, envuelto por las llamas, y chillando "¡Vete, Merlina! ¡Sálvate!". Que ella se salvara. Ella no quería salvarse si no era con él. No perdería a nadie otra vez.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente. Claro que era una pesadilla, porque él era un mago, y habría impedido aquello. Pero de sólo pensarlo, se le partió el alma. Sólo atinó a susurrar un débil _Severus…_

Con un grito ahogado se despertó, sentándose en la cama, con el corazón latiendo de una manera violenta y dolorosa. Tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas y estaba sudorosa, aún así, tenía el cuerpo helado. Se mareó un poco, e intentó enfocarse. Su acompañante se había sentado prácticamente al mismo tiempo que ella, por la brusca liberación de sus brazos que ejecutó la joven. Jamás la había soltado. La había tenido abrazada todo rato. Con la varita encendió la vela del velador. La miró con ojos pequeños.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Severus con voz soñolienta.

Merlina, logrando recuperar el sentido de orientación, lo miró, súbitamente sorprendida. Severus abrió más los ojos al notar que le resbalaban las lágrimas, e iba a hacer el ademán de tomarle la cara, pero ella ya se había colgado a su cuello y enterrado la cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Qué? ―insistió el profesor algo exasperado poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Merlina suspiró, relajándose ante la caricia de Severus.

― Acertaste ―balbuceó Merlina, casi en un idioma alienígena.

Severus se tardó unos segundos en comprender. Luego contestó.

― Por supuesto. Si te lo…

― ¿Me lo vas a sacar en cara? ―preguntó, atragantada en sus propias palabras, sin despegarse de su hombro.

― Sí, porque te dije que no leyeras el periódico Muggle. Te lo dije. Te dije que no iba a ser bueno y… ―calló.

Merlina se había desasido de él, y hasta ese momento Snape no se había percatado de la pena que reflejaba su cara.

― Es que ni siquiera soñé con un simple incendio… ―se excusó Merlina, ya calmada, pero aún con la cara mojada ― Tú estabas acá… era esta casa, tú casa era la que se estaba incendiando… y contigo adentro…

― Sabes que es imposible que eso suceda…

―Ya, lo sé, lo sé ―se envaró Merlina ―. No volveré a leer periódicos muggles.

―Pero tienes una revista muggle.

―Las revistas no tienen malas noticias…

Severus negó con la cabeza y la hizo tenderse en la cama otra vez.

―Son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿No crees que sea mejor volver a dormir? ―susurró Severus, más tranquilo al ver la propia tranquilidad de Merlina. Últimamente, para él, estaba demasiado sensible, desde que había recuperado sus lágrimas. Y no era que le molestara, pero le dolía verla así, aunque intentara no demostrarlo. La única manera de animarla era poniéndose él firme.

― Supongo… ―bostezó ― creo que sí.

Se echaron hacia atrás. Severus apagó la llama de la vela y se puso en la misma posición en la que estaba para rodear a Merlina con sus brazos desnudos.

―No me gusta tu pijama ―susurró ―. Es demasiado helado.

Merlina suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y juntando su cabeza a la de él.

― Lo siento mucho, pero es lo que tengo. Y no me lo voy a sacar, porque tengo frío.

― ¿Frío? ¿Quieres abrigarte?

― No, ya se me va a pasar…

Severus la estrechó más contra sí.

― En realidad eres tú la helada, no el pijama ―con una mano le tocó la cara ―. No deberías haberte bañado tan tarde, te debes haber enfriado.

Merlina prefirió no contestar. No tenía ganas de pelear con él, luego de la pesadilla. Además estaba demasiado bien en sus brazos como para que él fuera a buscar otra manta, o le preparaba una infusión para entrar en calor.


	2. La poción de la paranoia

**Capítulo 2: La poción de la Paranoia**

"

Merlina despertó tarde al otro día, como si jamás hubiese dormido en su vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente porque tenía un atroz dolor de cabeza que le hacía palpitar hasta las pestañas. Incluso, llegaba a ver algo borroso. Poca luz entraba por la ventana; estaba nublado. Miró hacia su izquierda para ver el reloj del velador: las doce un cuarto. Observó hacia la derecha: la cama vacía.

― ¿Severus? ―llamó con la voz ronca mirando la habitación de un lado a otro.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder tener una mejor visión de la habitación. Estaba desolada.

― ¿Severus? ¿Estás en casa? ―gritó a todo pulmón. Nada, no obtuvo respuesta ― ¿Dónde te fuiste sin avisar? ―preguntó en voz baja, como si él pudiera contestarle.

Se levantó de la cama con el pelo completamente enredado y una cara que sugería agua helada. Bostezó y fue al baño para meterse en la tina, a ver si así se le quitaba esa horrible jaqueca.

― _¡Aguamenti!_ ―conjuró apuntando la tina con la varita, pero el hechizo no le resultó, producto de la poca concentración que tenía en ese instante, así que no tuvo más remedio de que el agua de la llave la llenara con lentitud. Mientras tanto, se sentó en la taza del retrete, con los codos en los muslos, y la cabeza agachada. Luego de que ya se hubo repletado, se metió en el agua tibia y relajó la cabeza en el soporte de la tina, hacia atrás. Estuvo así cerca de dos horas, pero el dolor no aplacó nada. Tal vez, hasta aumentó con el vapor. Lo más probable que fuera porque se aproximaba su período premenstrual, y eso, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico se podía evitar. Rendida, terminó de pie, duchándose, y se salió del agua, envuelta en la toalla, súbitamente acordándose de la vez que había tenido una visión falsa en la que se veía rodeada de arañas. Culpa de una poción de Severus, quien le había gastado una muy _simpática_ broma. Sonrió a medias, con los ojos cerrados, tanteando la salida del baño hasta el cuarto, que estaba en frente de esa puerta.

Con toda parsimonia ocupó otra hora para secarse el cabello mediante magia, y luego se vistió, todo esto haciéndolo a ciegas. No obstante, cuando su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle comida, pensó que no podía cocinar a ciegas.

―Lo más probable es que termine haciendo un incendio de verdad si no veo lo que estoy cocinando ―se dijo así misma, tomando la decisión de buscar algún analgésico, el cual no encontró por ninguna parte ―Por algo trabajé en una botica ―caviló ―y por algo tengo de novio a un profesor de pociones. Debe tener alguna poción que me pueda quitar este maldito dolor.

Llevaba sólo cuatro días en la casa de Severus, y era totalmente imposible que supiera dónde guardaba todo, así que registró cajón por cajón, hasta que encontró en uno una caja que precisamente rezaba "Analgésicos".

― ¡Je, sabía que lo encontraría! ―exclamó, destapando la primera botella que había cogido, sin darse cuenta de que ésta tenía otra etiqueta, nada que ver con la de la caja, y que precisamente la de la caja jamás había tenido coherencia alguna con las botellitas que tenía dentro. En realidad, ninguna era para quitar el dolor de cabeza.

Bebió la mitad del contenido verde brillante de la pequeña botella, calculando que sería más que suficiente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para aguardar a que hiciera efecto. ¡Y resultó! Qué alivio no sentir más dolor… Pero qué extraña comenzó a sentirse… Ajena al lugar. Abrió los ojos y se llevó un susto de muerte a observar la habitación. Era tan oscura… Estaba segura que podía, entre esos rincones lúgubres, esconderse todo tipo de criaturas para hacerle daño… ¿Alguien la estaría observando? Se sentía observada. Pero era imposible, porque Severus no estaba. ¿Acaso se habría ido? Tal vez la había abandonado. ¡Qué cosas pensaba!

Prefirió ir a la cocina porque estaba muriéndose del hambre, y ya eran las tres de la tarde. ¿Qué podría cocinar? Podría hacer pastel de patatas con carne. Sí, eso podría hacer. Abrió el mueble de las ollas.

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ―saltó Merlina ― ¿Cómo puedo ocupar una olla el cual, su único propósito, es querer quemarme?

Sí. Porque una olla era muy peligrosa, sobre todo cuando estaba más que usada y amenazaba con caerse a pedazos. Definitivamente se podría quemar… Y los cuchillos: no podría picar la carne porque los cuchillos eran demasiado filosos y se podría cortar. ¿Y por qué mejor no usar la magia? Sí, con eso saldría en un dos por tres de sus tareas, pero… ¿Y si fallaba y la olla de agua hirviendo, junto con los cuchillos, se iban directo hacia su cara? Definitivamente, demasiado peligroso…

Abrió el mueble en donde se guardaban las cosas congeladas mediante magia. La carne tenía un aspecto demasiado sanguinolento; podía estar envenenada, o incluso podía ser carne humana. Y, las patatas, en el otro cajón, tenían demasiados agujeros y demasiada tierra; y la tierra podía estar contaminada… ¡Pero bueno! Ella había comprado todo eso el primer día, sin embargo… la procedencia de todo eso era de carácter sospechoso. No, no podía arriesgarse a comer. Tendría que aguantarse. Por mientras tomaría agua… ¡un momento! ¿Y si se había roto una cañería? Podía el agua estar mezclada con desechos humanos, y eso sería fatal para su salud. E incluso, el vaso podría tener un piquete invisible y hasta podría cortarse la lengua. Definitivamente tendría que ser valiente y aguantarse hasta que… ¿Hasta que llegara Severus? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Severus? Tal vez lo habían asaltado… o quizás se encontró con un mago tenebroso y estaban en medio duelo, o tal vez…

Caminó hasta el comedor, nerviosa. Encima de la mesa estaba la revista que había comprado el día anterior, con una nota escrita por Severus, que decía:

"

_"Dumbledore me ha citado a una reunión urgente. No te preocupes, estoy bien, y no salgas de la casa hasta que vuelva. Lo más probable es que llegue a eso de las seis. Si tengo suerte, antes._

_ S.S."_

"

Merlina frunció el entrecejo. La letra de Severus estaba algo distinta, como temblorosa. Quizá… quizá él jamás había escrito esa nota. Tal vez alguien había intentado de imitar la letra porque se lo había raptado… ¡MIERDA! ¡Severus había sido raptado! ¡Se habían llevado a Severus! Corrió hacia la ventana y miró tras el visillo, como si los malvados raptores pudieran estar allí, agazapados. Pero no había nadie… estaba desolado, y eso le daba mala espina a Merlina. No, no podría salir, tendría que quedarse allí, pedir ayuda, tal vez Severus había dejado alguna nota en la revista…

Volvió hacia la mesa, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera lanzar una piedra contra el vidrio de la ventana y le saltara en la cara, y agarró la revista, para comenzar a hojearla, pero antes de ver demasiado, se detuvo a la mitad y leyó el gran título multicolor, acompañado de una fotografía de una mujer con cara de inseguridad, que citaba _"¿Sospechas de tu pareja? ¿Desaparece sin avisar? ¿Actúa de manera dudosa? ¡Realiza este test y comprueba si estás siendo engañada!"_

A Merlina, por un segundo, se le detuvo la respiración; luego, continuó leyendo la página completa.

"

**A continuación, tenemos doce preguntas que se dividen en tres secciones: si tu pareja te está engañando, si es un criminal, y si está cansado de la relación. Según las respuestas, mira la tablilla, suma, resta, multiplica, divide, saca raíz y logaritmo de los puntos correspondientes, y comprueba la respuesta final en la página siguiente. ¡Buena suerte!**

"

**_PRIMER BLOQUE:_**_ ¿Tu pareja es un criminal encubierto?_

_1. __¿Él fue alguna vez parte de alguna pandilla de matones, o algo por el estilo, y se redimió tiempo después?_

"

Merlina alzó la mirada hacia el techo. Severus había sido un Mortífago. ¿Se podía calificar eso como a una pandilla? Sí, seguro que sí.

"

_2. __¿Él tiene algún tatuaje que lo haya ligado a un pasado oscuro, o algún signo que le identifique?_

"

La Marca Tenebrosa no era un tatuaje propiamente tal, pero sí era… una marca, la palabra lo dice. Entonces… la respuesta era afirmativa.

"

_3. __¿Él tiene cambios de humor repentino usualmente?_

_ "_

Sí, usualmente, sí. Tenía demasiados cambios de esa índole, la estresaban.

"

_4. __¿Hay veces en que Él actúa sobre protectoramente como, por ejemplo, no dejarte salir de casa?_

"

Merlina tragó saliva. Sí, recién había leído la nota, en la que decía que no saliera de casa. De todas maneras, le quedaban dos bloques todavía… y el test no podía ser cien por ciento certero…

"

**_SEGUNDO BLOQUE_**_: ¿Eres una cornuda?_

_1. __¿A Él le apesta ir a los centros comerciales?_

"

No había necesidad siquiera de pensar la respuesta.

"

_2. __¿Él le tiene fobia al matrimonio?_

"

Recordaba perfectamente el incidente de unos meses atrás, cuando él pensó que ella estaba insinuándole que se casaran.

"

_3. __¿Él se va de la casa sin avisar?_

"

Una vez más podía tribuir el ejemplo de ese mismo día. Merlina estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar con la otra pregunta.

"

_4. __¿Él te ha hecho preguntas extrañas y jamás te explica por qué las dice?_

"

"¿Te sientes segura conmigo?", esa había sido una pregunta bastante extraña, a pesar que él había dicho que era una broma para preocuparla.

¡Maldita sea! No podía estar más segura que algo extraño pasaba con Severus, pero continuaría con el test sin hacer trampas, no podía adelantarse a los resultados. De todas maneras, los test fallaban, y lo más probable es que éste fallara, ¿no?

Contuvo el aire unos segundos y continuó con el último bloque.

"

**_TERCER BLOQUE:_**_ ¿No eres aporte a la relación?_

_1. __¿Él te ignora constantemente?_

"

Pues bien. Para qué estaba con cosas. La ignoraba demasiado. O al menos lo fingía, y eso ya es algo. Ignorar era ignorar, punto.

"

_2. __¿Él te acosa sexualmente con continuidad?_

"

Severus era el número uno para sacarle sonrojos. ¿Acaso la pregunta quería decir que la veía más como objeto sexual que como pareja? Sí, tenía que ser eso. Ya no que no aportaba mucho a la relación, Severus tenía que intentar avivarla de alguna manera, y el único camino era yéndose a lo físico.

"

_3. __¿A él le apetece ir a vacaciones éste verano?_

"

No, y más no. Severus estaba completamente en contra de las vacaciones. Ella ansiaba salir, y él no quería. ¡Oh, no! Última pregunta…

"

_4. __¿Él se ríe de tus chistes o gracias?_

"

¿Qué? Jamás. Severus sólo se reía de sus desgracias. Jamás le festejaría algún chiste. ¿Así de aburrida era ella? ¿No tenía nada interesante para Severus?

― ¿Acaso mi relación es en vano, un caso perdido? ―se indagó a sí misma. ¡Uf! Mejor no volvería a abrir la boca, podría entrarle una mosca gigante y podría atragantarse. Mejor era no correr riesgos innecesarios. Miró otra vez la revista, hacia la tabla, y mentalmente se puso a sacar cálculos: si se arriesgaba a sacar pluma y tinta lo más probable es que se le voltease y manchara el suelo. Sumó, restó, dividió, multiplicó sacó raíz y logaritmo de los resultados para las respuestas de "Sí" y "No" y lo comparó con el diagnóstico final:

"

_De 9,6781 a 9,99999991: ¡Mala suerte! Has escogido a tu media naranja equivocada. Puedes estar segura de que es traficante de drogas o un criminal desalmado encubierto. A la vez te está engañando, y lo más probable es que sea alguien de la banda para quién trabaja. Su relación está pendiendo de una cuerda, te encuentra algo aburrida y sensible. Así que si quieres seguir con él, en vez de denunciarlo o simplemente alejarte, tendrás que poner mucho de tu parte, y hacer cosas nuevas, así cambias la rutina. ¡Arriba el ánimo, e intenta elegir mejor para la otra!_

"

Merlina no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión. Los resultados eran cien por ciento muggles, eso estaba clarísimo, pero de todas maneras era aplicable a los magos: o sea que Severus seguía siendo un leal Mortífago, estaba aburrido de ella, y para peor, la estaba engañando. ¿Cómo fue tan ciega? ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Todas las señales que él le dio durante meses, y no fue capaz de abrir los ojos! Pero esto no podría seguir así. Esto tenía que terminar, debía tener un límite. Se estaba burlando de ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir, así que…

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y se volvió a cerrar. Severus venía con la capucha de la túnica puesta. Merlina se enderezó y agarró la revista, enrollándola, como si con eso pudiera defenderse. Lo señaló.

― ¡HAS ESTADO JUGANDO CONMIGO, SEVERUS SNAPE!

Severus se sobresaltó, y dejó la labor de hechizar la puerta. Se dio vuelta lentamente, con una mirada que reflejaba desentendimiento total.

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Eres un MORTÍFAGO!

El labio inferior de Severus tembló y se agarró súbitamente la muñeca.

― Pensé que no te importaba que yo… ―comenzó el profesor, sin saber qué hacer, pero fue interrumpido. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. No se esperaba tal recibimiento.

― ¡Has estado conmigo sólo por… sólo por estar! Te aburro, ¿a que sí? ―chilló Merlina, blandiendo la revista ― ¡Me estás engañando, lo sé! ¡Dime quién es ella! ¿La conozco? ¿Es Mortifaga también? ¿Desde cuándo que están juntos? ¡Contéstame!

Severus miró la revista unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego miró a Merlina y frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos, antes de que la joven gritara:

― ¡No te me acerques! ¿Cómo se yo si no estás contagiado con una enfermedad, o vas a golpearme, o vas a hechizarme con la varita? ¡Guarda la varita!

Severus no podía hablar. Estaba atónito, y simplemente se limitó a hacer lo que ella pedía, sin embargo… Ella no podía ser Merlina en realidad. Algo debía haberle sucedido.

― ¿Qué comiste?

― ¿Qué? ¡Yo, aquí, peleando contigo y tú me preguntas si he comido algo! ¡Pues no, no he comido, no he bebido, porque estoy segura que tú has envenenado las cosas! ¡Y sé que algo me hiciste para que me diera un dolor de cabezas horrible, pero se me pasó porque tomé una poción que me lo quitó! ¡Y luego de eso vine a ver la revista, la cual me hizo reaccionar de todas tus mentiras y….! ¿Adónde vas?

Severus había desaparecido tras el pasillo hasta la habitación. Pocos segundos después volvió con una botella en la mano. Esa botella estaba a la mitad, y en su etiqueta decía "PARANOIA". Hasta la mitad el efecto duraba, mínimo, veinticuatro horas.

― ¿Te bebiste esto?

― ¿Cómo sé si no cambiaste la botella y estás intentando confundirme?

Severus cerró los ojos unos segundos. Luego echó la botella en su bolsillo y a cambio sacó otra, que estaba llena.

― Como no me tienes confianza, no te daré esta botella: está envenenada, tiene un sabor muy malo.

― ¿Qué? ¡Mentira! ¡Qué apuesto que no lo está y simplemente me estás mintiendo!

― Lo siento, no te la daré ―Severus estiró la mano hacia ella―, está envenenada, y tendrás que quitármela.

― ¡Y así lo haré! ― Merlina, enojada, se aproximó hasta él, le sacó la botella de la mano y la destapó.

― Te lo advierto…

― ¡Cállate Severus Snape, mentiroso…!

Bebió. Y alcanzó a tomar sólo dos sorbos, porque luego se le cayó la botella de la mano, y antes de que pudiera ella caerse, Severus la atajó entre sus brazos. Había quedado inconsciente. Con un suspiro, Severus la llevó hasta la cama, le sacó las zapatillas y la acostó. Con un día de sueño bastaría para que se le pasase el efecto de la poción de la Paranoia. Pensativo, abrió la revista y buscó lo que había hecho que Merlina desconfiara de esa manera de él.

"

No supo en qué momento llegó allí, sólo pudo percatarse que estaba acostada, con ropa normal, y la cabeza puesta encima del pecho de Severus. La tenía abrazada y le acariciaba parte de la espalda. ¿En qué momento se había ido a dormir? Recordaba un vago sueño en el que ella leía una revista y… Dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana: estaba nublado, y no tenía idea qué hora era. Luego miró hacia el velador y vio una revista… la misma del sueño. Había sido un sueño, ¿no? Alzó la barbilla hasta toparse con la mirada profunda de Severus.

― Desde hoy están prohibidos todo tipo de informativos, periódicos y revistas muggles ―susurró.

Merlina pestañeó.

― Juro que no he vuelto a tener pesadillas con el fuego…

―No es eso. ¿No recuerdas nada de la escena que me montaste ayer, cuando llegué, casi a esta hora?

_¿Escenita?_ Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: el sueño había sido real.

―Juro que yo… no entiendo cómo… Jamás desconfiaría… ―comenzó a levantarse lentamente para mirar mejor a Snape. Éste, de la mesa de noche, tomó una botella y se la enseñó. El líquido era de un verde brillante y no estaba llena ― Eso es lo que tomé para el dolor de cabeza ―anunció Merlina asintiendo con la cabeza al mirar la botellita que él le enseñaba.

―Sí, y lee la etiqueta.

Filtro de la Paranoia_. ¡Diablos!_

―Esto es algo así como… ―balbuceó.

―Esto te hace desconfiar absolutamente todo, y alterar las cosas. Y esto ―tomó la revista ― es partícipe de lo que hiciste ayer.

―Lo siento, mucho, Severus…

―No, no tengo nada de qué disculparte. Pero te aclararé varios puntos, por si en algún recóndito lugar de tu cerebro quedan dudas: a ti no te puedo mentir de mi condición, así que es totalmente sincero que _no_ soy Mortífago ―Merlina iba a protestar, pero éste continuó ―; segundo, ¿engañarte yo a ti? ―se enderezó en la cama y se aproximó a su cara ― eso es aún más imposible que lo anterior. No me puedo imaginarme a nadie más conmigo. Por lo mismo, no me aburres. Si lo hubieras hecho, Morgan, te habría botado hace rato. Y, lo más importante: te amo ―la besó bruscamente. A los segundos, se separó ―, y lo sabes. Así que nada de tests raros. Y todo lo que salía aquí, fue pura coincidencia, sumando el hecho de que estabas completamente… paranoica.

― ¡Pero es tú culpa! ―saltó Merlina para justificarse― Deberías haberle cambiado el nombre a la caja, y haber puesto _"Pociones para gente estúpida" _―gruñó ―, así al menos habría tenido una advertencia previa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nada ―Merlina sacó los pies de la cama, para levantarse, pero Severus la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

― ¿Crees que te encuentro tonta? ¿Cuántas veces…? ¡Ahora sí me pareces tonta, Morgan! ¿Qué te sucede?

― No lo sé ― respondió, sin mirarlo, sintiéndose sensible.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, y la abrazó por la espalda. Acomodó la cara en su cuello y resopló.

― Olvidemos esto. No vale la pena discutir por algo así, cuando te quiero proponer algo, y podemos discutir por cosas mejores.

Merlina bufó con fuerza.

― ¿Qué?

―Quieres ir de vacaciones, ¿o has cambiado de parecer?

Merlina se removió de su abrazo y se medio giró, para verlo mejor.

―Sí. Sí quiero.

¿Severus la llevaría a vacacionar? Eso era… era un sueño bastante irreal.

― Bien. Más te vale, porque he comprado los pasajes para mañana.

― ¿Mañana…? ¿Tan luego? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

―A… creo que es mejor que sea sorpresa.

Merlina se subió a la cama, arrodillada para poder quedar acomodada en frente de Severus, quien estaba sentado, con las piernas estiradas.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Dime.

Severus negó con la cabeza, insondable. Ni una mueca parecida a alguna sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara. Merlina se puso a horcajadas encima de él y lo agarró por la camisa, como si eso pudiera resultarle amenazante.

―Dime.

― ¿O sino qué? ―la alentó Severus, agarrándole las muñecas.

―O sino nada ―Merlina esperó que entendiera el doble sentido de la frase.

― Perfecto, mejor para mí. Tengo que enviar unos cuantos Patronus con información relevante.

― ¿Ah así? ¿De qué me he perdido?

―De nada. No te debes preocupar… ―se bajó de la cama, sacándose a Merlina de encima, y caminó hasta la puerta ― por ahora ―agregó en voz tan baja, que la joven celadora no alcanzó a escuchar.

― ¿No me vas a decir dónde vamos a ir? ―gritó cuando él hubo desaparecido.

― ¡No!

― ¿Ni por cuánto tiempo?

― Eso es relativo.

Merlina gruñó y se volvió a lanzar de espaldas en la cama. Se sentía furiosa y no sabía por qué. A los pocos minutos le comenzó un dolor atroz en la parte baja del abdomen. Luego comprendió que su periodo femenino favorito había llegado, y terminó por prepararse en el baño, para recibir a su odiosa amiga. Se acostó nuevamente. El dolor de cabeza volvió, tenía náuseas, y de puro orgullo no quiso decirle nada a Severus, hasta que fue a preguntarle si pensaba levantarse algún día.

―No tengo ganas ―masculló Merlina con la cara enterrada en las almohadas, boca abajo.

Severus sacó su varita, y con un simple movimiento de ésta, hizo que la frazada se echara por completo hasta atrás.

― ¡Estoy indispuesta! ―le avisó Merlina, cuando la cama comenzó a temblar violentamente: encantamiento terremoto.

Cesó.

―Eso era mucho más fácil que me lo dijeras en un principio.

La frazada volvió a tapar a Merlina.

―Realmente, jamás pensé que las mujeres se pusieran realmente insoportables y sensibles cuando están así. Creí que era un mito ―comentó Snape, con sorna, revolviendo uno de los cajones y extrayendo unas cuantas botellas.

―_Accio_ cuchara ―susurró.

A los pocos segundos apareció una cuchara de plata, que se depositó en su mano. Tomó las botellas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de la cabeza de Merlina.

―Vamos. Si quieres que los malestares se te pasen, tendrás que aceptar esto ―agitó las botellas ―. Y de pasada se te quita lo mañosa.

―Jo, jo.

Merlina se aprovechó un poco de su condición debilucha, haciendo que Severus se sintiera obligado a atenderla. Estuvo bastante rato acariciándole la cabeza para convencerla de que se tomara las infusiones, y otro cuarto de hora para que comiera la sopa de pollo que le había hecho especialmente para ella.

―Si no comes, te juro que te dejaré en la puerta de la calle ―la amenazó, acercándole la cuchara a la boca. Ése era su último recurso.

― No creo que lo hagas― dijo ella, girando la cara hacia la derecha, esquivando la cuchara.

― ¿Ah, no? ―Severus dejó la cuchara en la bandeja y apuntó con la varita hacia ella ― _¡Evanesco! _―todo desapareció ―. Comprobémoslo.

Rápidamente destapó a Merlina y la hizo flotar con un encantamiento. Merlina gritó.

― ¡NO! ¡Bájame! ¡Comeré, lo prometo, lo juro!

¡Pam!

Cayó en la cama otra vez.

―Cuando se está en casa ajena, tienes que respetar algunas reglas básicas, Morgan ―le reprochó el hombre volviendo a la posición de antes, y haciendo aparecer la bandeja de la comida ―. Como comer. Yo no gasto el tiempo cocinando para que no comas. Y no necesito que te pongas en huelga de hambre para bajar de peso ―se aproximó a su cara y bajó la voz ― Con los ejercicios nocturnos que solemos llevar, basta para mantenernos en forma.

Merlina se sintió hervir. Y hervir en todos los sentidos. ¡Lamentaba estar en la condición que estaba! ¡Maldito sexo femenino! Bueno, aunque fuera hombre, tenía serias dudas si le gustaría Severus o no. En fin. Suspirando, abrió la boca, y recibió la primera cucharada de sopa.

― ¿No podría comer yo sola?

―Quiero asegurarme yo mismo de que lo hagas, gracias.

Mientras comía rehuía constantemente de la mirada inquisitiva de Severus. Rara vez demostraba su amor con palabras. De hecho, las palabras le ayudaban a equilibrar todo el cariño que le demostraba con hechos, como el insistir en darle la comida en la boca, o las simples caricias en la cabeza que le había hecho para que tomara las pociones quita- dolores.

Entre esas miradas se encontró con el bolsillo de su camisa. En él había una carta que sobresalía bastante. Alcanzaba a ver parte de lo que decía: _"…reunión con la Orden del Fénix…"_

― ¿Puedo ir yo también?

Severus la miró extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que miraba. Tomó la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de pantalón.

― A ésta reunión no irán todos. Además, nosotros estaremos de vacaciones en ese período.

― ¿Y para qué se están reuniendo? Tengo entendido que eso es para protegerse… bueno. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Nunca está demás hacer reuniones.

― ¿Está todo bajo control?

Severus miró la cara de inocente interrogación de Merlina, luego, sonrió con una mueca.

―Todo bajo control ―miró el plato vacío. Acababan de terminar ― Ahora, ¿crees que eres capaz de mover la varita para ordenar las maletas? Tenemos el _traslador_ a las nueve de la mañana.


	3. De adivinación, fertilidad y profecías

**Capítulo 3: De adivinación, fertilidad y profecías**

"

Severus no fue piadoso con Merlina: no quiso decirle el destino del viaje, ni siquiera cuando entregó los boletos al hombre que manejaba el horario del viaje y el _traslador_. El lugar estaba repleto de brujas y magos para viajar a todos los lugares del mundo, y sumando el calor del espacio y la incertidumbre, la desesperación estaba tomando fuerza en Merlina. No obstante, una ola de alivio recorrió su ser cuando el hombre que anunciaba la hora de los viajes dijo, con la voz amplificada: _"Viaje de las nueve de la mañana. Destino: Pueblo Callanish, Isla Lewis" _

― ¿Callanish? ¿El pueblo que está cerca de las piedras?―reiteró Merlina casi sin aliento, avanzando junto a Severus hacia el cepillo de dientes casi sin cerdas que sujetaba el caballero de los trasladores.

―Algún lugar especial tenía que ser ―contestó Severus como si eso zanjara el asunto.

―Eso es tremendamente lejos para lo que pensaba yo, que era viajar por Inglaterra… O sea, ir de vacaciones a Escocia… ¿Cuánto te costaron los pasajes?

―Eso da igual.

―Señores, siete segundos, por favor, cierren la boca para evitar accidentes…

A los siete segundos, Merlina y Severus, desaparecieron del Departamento de Transportes. Merlina cerró los ojos porque le era insoportable ver esas manchas de colores a toda velocidad. Reaparecieron en un lugar completamente al aire libre. A los pocos segundos, una familia se materializó al lado de ellos. Debían ser del viaje sucesor.

― ¡Vaya! ―exclamó Merlina, alucinada con el lugar. Jamás había estado en un pueblo tan rústico y tan verde. Habían aparecido en una especie de valle, el cual estaba rodeado de casitas de piedras y adobe, con muchas personas…

―Un momento ―dijo Merlina ―, este es un pueblo mágico, ¿no?

―Completamente mágico.

Merlina suspiró con los ojos húmedos.

―Esto es tan… inesperado. Pero aún así… ―miró a Severus con la boca fruncida ― deberías decirme cuánto gastaste. No es justo que…

―Merlina ―Severus, algo exasperado ― ¿No te has puesto a pensar que, precisamente, fui yo el que quiso alejarse de Inglaterra? El mundo no gira en tu entorno.

_Bueno, claro. Como si no estuvieras haciendo esto por mí_, pensó Merlina evadiendo su penetrante mirada.

La gente en el pueblo era bastante más inquieta de lo normal que los otros magos de Gran Bretaña, y a pesar de que se comunicaban en inglés todos, su acento era mucho más extraño y costaba entenderles, así que estuvieron cerca de una hora dando vueltas por el pueblo ―que parecía laberinto― para encontrar un lugar para hospedarse.

Una bruja con un ojo tuerto les recibió y les llevó a un cuarto nada lujoso en la residencia.

―Es lo que hay ―dijo con malas pulgas ―. Aunque recorran diez veces el pueblo no van a encontrar nada más que esto, porque hay muchos turistas. ¡Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre venir para acá, donde saben que van a estar luchando por encontrar lugar!

―Señora ―dijo Severus con fingida amabilidad ―. Entrégueme la maldita clave y limítese a cerrar la boca antes de irse.

La anciana se quedó callada. Con brusquedad depositó las un pergamino con la clave de la puerta número 23 con brusquedad en la mano del profesor y salió, dando un portazo.

Merlina admiró la habitación de madera… roída. Zumbaba constantemente. La cama era de plaza y media y estaba tan hundida que por poco el colchón tocaba el suelo. El catre debía estar podrido y debían de faltarle tablas. Echó también un vistazo al baño que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y casi pega una exclamación de asco cuando vio las cortinas de la tina llenas de hongos. Le entró pánico.

_Bueno, son vacaciones, saldremos a recorrer… la idea es pasar el menor tiempo posible en esta cosa mugrosa._

― ¿Severus?

El hombre estaba despojándose de una camisa para cambiarse a otra.

― ¿Hay… hay arañas?

Él soltó una carcajada burlona.

―Supongo que sí. En esta pocilga deben estar por millones. Comprobémoslo.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y, apuntando a la cama, hizo que el colchón se sacudiera. Tres arañas salieron de debajo de la cama. Merlina pegó un salto hacia atrás.

― ¡MÁTALAS!

Con los zapatos Severus pisó a las tres en menos de dos segundos. Y se volvió hacia ella.

―Morgan ―dijo con severidad ―, no nos volveremos a Inglaterra por unos cuantos bichos.

Merlina puso los ojos como plato e hizo una mueca de horror.

― ¿No podemos…?

―No, no podemos buscar otro lugar porque realmente será difícil encontrar otro para hospedarse.

― ¿Y si me pica algo en la noche? ―comenzó a defenderse ella― ¿Y si las sábanas están contaminadas con… algo? ¡El baño está lleno de seres del reino fungi! Yo no pienso poner un maldito pie en esa tina. ¡Es demasiado asqueroso, y estoy segura que…!

No pudo completar el _"… y estoy segura que hay cosas peores aún"_ porque Snape había utilizado la varita para hacerla callar. Merlina se agarró la garganta, ofendida. Él se aproximó hasta ella.

―Deja de quejarte y busquemos una solución. No me dejas pensar, Cerdita Parlanchina.

Merlina abrió más la boca y, a pesar de que no tenía voz, Snape entendió perfectamente el _"Eres un idiota". _Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

_Qué se cree para hacerme callar el muy descarado. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar._

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la recepción y se sentó en un sillón mugroso. Al instante volaron unas cuantas moscas de él, así que salió pitando hacia el exterior y cruzó hacia restaurant que estaba en frente. Al momento después tuvo que retirarse porque, al no poder hablar, la magia no funcionaba a la hora de pedir la comida, y suficiente fuerza mental no tenía: estaba demasiado enojada. O eso creía. Fue hasta una plazuela que estaba tres casas más allá y se sentó en una piedra. Los asientos eran piedra. El trasero no tardó en dolerle, pero no quería ni moverse.

_Yo no le pedí este viaje. Podríamos haber ido a un lugar más cercano y menos concurrido y podríamos haber quedado en una hostal más limpia. No sé por qué el afán de traerme tan lejos._

Estuvo una hora sentada en la piedra, enfurruñada y nada más moviendo la boca, porque no le salía ninguna palabra. Luego quince minutos estuvo apoyada en un árbol, moviendo el pie derecho, hasta que se percató que le caminaban unas cuantas hormigas por la espalda. Luego, otra hora más pasó sentada, y ya el enojo se le estaba pasando. El orgullo se estaba dejando llevar por el arrepentimiento y temor.

_ Se supone que tenía que venir a buscarme y no vino. ¿Cómo voy a volver? _Puso la cara en las rodillas resoplando_. Está bien, me rendiré, _pensó levantando lentamente la cabeza_, le daré el gusto y dejaré ser picada por arañas, que las polillas me coman la ropa y que las termitas se coman la cama. Eso haré._

De todas maneras, no le alcanzó a ocurrir nada de eso. Repentinamente una boca se había depositado en el lado izquierdo de su cuello olvidándola de todo eso. Por un momento temió que fuera otra persona, pero se sabía de memoria los besos de Severus. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a su oído, no cupo duda de nada. Era el único que le hablaba a la oreja. Era su manera especial de intimidarla.

― _Mi_ Cerdita Parlanchina está enojada todavía, ¿no?

Merlina no abrió la boca. ¿Para qué si no iba a poder hablar?

― ¿Por qué no me contestas? Te acabo de sacar el encantamiento.

Merlina torció la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿No estás enojado tú?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te enojaste tú? No. Ya sabes que me encanta verte enojada. Aunque no era ese mi propósito, pero sin querer resultó.

Merlina suspiro y apoyó la frente en la tibia mejilla del profesor.

―Prometo que ya no diré más, no me quejaré. Que sea lo que sea y…

― ¿Qué tal si dejas de prometer cosas y volvemos? ―la cortó Severus, parándose, porque estaba en cuclillas detrás de ella. Merlina se reincorporó también mucho más aliviada. Con Severus nunca se sabía bien si se metía la pata.

Retornaron a la residencia, y por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de habitación. Luego, al acordarse de que la clave que había pronunciado Severus para abrir la puerta era única, supo que en realidad estaba en el lugar correcto.

―Vaya ―farfulló sorprendida.

―Seré un idiota ―admitió Severus ―, pero cómodo.

El lugar era el mismo, y todo estaba en el mismo sitio que cuando se fue, sin embargo, poco faltaba para que las paredes y el piso resplandecieran de lo limpio que estaba. Severus se había dado el trabajo de limpiar todo mientras estaba ausente.

―Las cortinas estaban llenas de doxys, por eso se oía un zumbido.

La cama estaba en una posición normal, y no con el colchón curvado tocando el suelo. El polvo había desaparecido de las cómodas y muebles, lo mismo que los hongos del baño.

―Me deberías haber dicho lo que pensabas hacer ―le reprochó Merlina― así te podría haber ayudado.

―Creí que tuviste suficiente con estar limpiando en Hogwarts. Además, te toca otra buena dosis de limpieza este año.

― ¿A sí? ¿Acaso tendré que ir a tu despacho? ―dijo la joven con sarcasmo.

―Por supuesto. Siempre me gusta que ordene mis estanterías, Morgan ―farfulló aproximándose a ella paulatinamente.

Merlina acortó los pasos y lo besó apasionadamente, sintiéndose muy feliz.

"

Por ser el primer día en el lugar, ninguno pensaba que fuera un fracaso total, dejando de lado lo sucia que había estado la habitación en un principio, y por el latoso hecho de que Merlina aún estaba indispuesta y las energías no eran las suficientes como salir a pasear. Pudieron comer sin problemas en el restaurant donde, horas antes, había cruzado Merlina para sentarse; lo mismo hicieron a la hora de la cena. Y la verdad, es que no hubo ningún problema hasta la noche cuando Merlina se animó un poco más y decidieron recorrer el pueblo que, al fin y al cabo, se llenaba de vida a esas horas. Ocurrió lo que menos podría habérseles pasado por la mente: encontrarse con alguien conocido. Lo peor es que esa persona no era la mejor compañía en una noche de vacaciones.

Se hallaban en una taberna de mesas redondas, cuando, mientras pasaban por entre la gente para encontrar una mesa libre, oyeron la voz. Incluso Merlina, que jamás había prestado atención en los dos años en Hogwarts a esa persona, supo de inmediato quién era.

― ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Qué sorpresa! ―seguido de eso, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y el tintinear de kilos de joyas. Una mujer con gafas que le aumentaban el triple el tamaño de los ojos hizo su aparición ante ellos despidiendo un pesado y cargado olor a jerez ― ¡Oh! ―exclamó al darse cuenta que no estaba solo ―, señorita Morgan… ¡Hip!

―Buenas noches, Sybill, agradable ―Severus hizo una mueca, como negando sus propias palabras ―sorpresa.

Merlina sonrió esforzadamente sin decir nada. Y la verdad, es que ni siquiera se le ocurría qué decir.

― Parece sorprendida de vernos aquí y juntos, Sybill ―comentó Severus desinhibidamente pasando un brazo por el hombro de la joven.

La profesora de Adivinación, quien estaba vestida estrafalariamente y con el pelo castaño apenas afirmado en un rodete en la cabeza, casi despeinado, se encogió de hombros con aires de grandeza.

― Debía intentar parecer sorprendida. Sabía que vendrían, pero si me aproximaba de la nada, sin antes divisarlos verdaderamente, podrían haberse asustado ¡hip! Y estaba más que claro que vendrían ¡hip! juntos, pero es que no me gusta alardear ―su voz estaba claramente afectada por el alcohol y la modulación no era cien por ciento entendible.

―Por supuesto.

―Y ahora haremos como que conversamos, ¿sí? ―propuso la profesora, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano ― Pero vayamos a un sector más iluminado, porque la verdad es que no veo absolutamente nada. Los hados me dijeron que tendré que cambiar el vidrio de mis lentes, y como una hereje, decidí negarme. Ahora estoy viendo las consecuencias, sin embargo no perderé la vista hasta unos ocho años más. Así que no debo preocuparme ―mientras hablaba, caminaba, y la pareja la seguía. Se detuvieron hasta que encontraron un lugar repleto de velas. Más claro no podía estar ―. Bien, senté…

Se interrumpió y miró a Merlina con atención. La joven se puso colorada.

― Por las Barbas de Merlín ―susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos ― ¡Fuego! ―exclamó.

Merlina dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor. Severus le tomó la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ―balbuceó Merlina, nerviosa.

― En tus ojos veo fuego ―repuso la mujer con la voz temblorosa ―. Veo fulgor, veo… mucho fuego ―resumió.

Severus y Merlina se miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

― ¿Podría ser más específica? ―solicitó Merlina, algo irritada. Quizá bastante.

A la profesora Trelawney se le humedecieron súbitamente los ojos. Se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―Tengo entendido que tienes un leve trauma con el fuego, ¿no, querida?

Merlina sintió la sangre hervir, y Severus lo pudo percibir porque le apretó con fuerza la mano. "Leve trauma" era quedarse corto. Tragó saliva.

―Sí ―contestó secamente.

―Pues, entonces, es por eso. Sigues recordando con frecuencia tu trauma. Lo sabías, ¿no?

_¿Cómo no lo voy a saber, vieja de mierda? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé si YO soy la que lo recuerda!_

―Se acaba de enterar, Sybill ―gruñó Severus.

―Bueno, ahora estarás más tranquila que lo sabes, ¿no, querida?

Merlina miraba hacia el techo contando los segundos para no estallar. Definitivamente, no andaba de humor para palabras tontas de una profesora fraudulenta, con la que jamás había tenido problemas con sus estúpidas predicciones. Tarde o temprano le tendría que ocurrir.

―Tuviste una terrible experiencia, por supuesto. Era algo que ni yo podía evitar, porque el destino está prácticamente predestinado y…

― Quiero ir al baño ―dijo Merlina, saltando de su silla, como si eso pudiera hacer que la profesora se diera por aludida y se marchara. Sin embargo, provocó el efecto contrario. Sybill salió corriendo tras Snape, quien corría tras de Merlina, quien corría hacia el baño. Barias brujas gritaron groserías cuando Snape entró al baño de damas. Merlina se dio media vuelta y se topó con los dos.

― Severus, ¿podemos hablar…?

― ¡Querida! ―exclamó Trelawney aproximándose hacia ella y tomándola la cara con sus manos repletas de anillos y brazaletes ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes mal? Bueno, sé que te sientes mal, pero las visiones no me aclaran realmente por qué…

Merlina estaba horrorizada. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una extraña mueca de incomprensión y lástima por sí misma. Hasta Severus no tenía idea que hacer. Y ni siquiera se dio por aludido cuando una bruja ancianísima, que parecía pasa de lo tan arrugada y encorvada que estaba, le daba de golpes con el bolso en la cadera por estar en el baño de mujeres.

Al ver que no contestaba, Trelawney sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Merlina.

―Pero no te preocupes, querida, ahora estoy yo para… ―se calló y apretó los labios, soltando a Merlina. Se colocó las manos en el estómago y se puso verde. Severus atinó a tomarla del brazo y echarla hacia atrás.

Justo a tiempo; el vomito quedó donde antes habían estado las zapatillas de Merlina.

―No… es… nada… ―jadeó la profesora, agachada, y vomitó a otra vez ―, no… se… preocu… ―y otra vez.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ―susurró Merlina en el oído de Severus.

―Salir de aquí.

Y sin más, se fueron rápidamente del baño, buscando la salida del recinto, ambos asqueados por el asqueroso espectáculo protagonizado por la profesora de Adivinación.

―Esto es increíble, no puedo…

― ¡Era él, señores, un pervertido en el baño de mujeres! ―gritó alguien desde la salida.

Severus apretó el brazo de Merlina. Los magos guardianes se aproximaron hasta ellos junto con la señora arrugada.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dice la señora, señor? Si no nos dice la verdad, tenemos una cantidad considerable de Veritaserum en el sótano.

―Es verdad, pero no soy ningún pervertido.

Merlina no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, aguantándose la risa. Uno de los magos percibió eso y comenzó a sacar su varita.

― ¡Un momento! ―saltó Merlina ― No, lo que pasa es que me sentí mal yo, y me siguió preocupado junto con una _amiga_, pero luego esa _amiga_ se sintió mal también y vomitó, y salimos del baño porque…

― ¿Dejaron a su amiga tirada en el baño?

―Bueno, nosotros… sí, es que pensamos…

―Siempre le ocurre ―admitió Severus ―y hay que dejarla hasta que se le pase, por eso veníamos afuera a tomar aire fresco.

―Pues bien, no permitiremos que su _amiga_ continúe ensuciando los baños, así que se la llevarán con ustedes, ¡y ahora!

Severus sacó la varita y apuntó a ambos brujos, que también desenvainaron las suyas.

― ¡Severus! ―voceó Merlina, bajándole el brazo de un manotazo.

Éste la fulminó con la mirada. Merlina se sintió disminuir, mas Severus se acordó a quién estaba observando y se relajó.

―Vamos ―farfulló iracundo.

Terminaron saliendo del pub con Trelawney flotando mediante un encantamiento, porque se había quedado profundamente dormida en el baño y no hubo manera de despertarla.

―No podemos dejarla por ahí ―comenzó Severus, avanzando rápidamente y sin preocuparse por los giros que pegaba la profesora detrás de ellos. Tenía a Merlina fuertemente agarrada de la mano y ésta apenas caminaba, dando tumbos ―. Si algo le pasa será nuestra culpa y Dumbledore se pondrá furioso.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tendremos que llevarla con nosotros?

―No nos queda otra opción.

_Menudas vacaciones con mi prometido_, pensó Merlina, más que enojada, abatida. Hasta lo poco que sabía, ella era responsable de muchas predicciones hacia Harry y el ridículo de Voldemort ―_no lo subestimes_, le dijo una voz extraña en su cabeza, sin embargo, lo subestimara o no, seguía siendo un ridículo ― lo cual dudaba, porque hasta ahora, no había demostrado ninguna de sus maravillosas dotes de vidente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la residencial habían dado las doce. Ninguno había percibido que tantas horas habían pasado desde que salieron de allí. Acomodaron a la inconsciente mujer en un sillón y Merlina, de mala gana, le tiró una frazada encima, cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.

Ni Severus ni Merlina hablaron hasta que se bañaron, se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron apretados en la cama de plaza y media.

―Esto es…

― ¿Vergonzoso?

―Sí, algo así, pero más que eso, una molestia constante ―reconoció Severus.

Merlina se giró hacia él y le puso una mano en el torso, abrigado por una camisa. Merlina también estaba con un pijama de pieza completa.

―De todas maneras, no creo que se despierte todavía. Oí decir al barman que se tomó tres litros de jerez ―dijo Severus y se volvió hacia ella también y la abrazó.

Merlina suspiró y puso las manos en su cuello, juntando la frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos y bostezando. Se sentía muy cansada. Lo más probable es que al día siguiente se acabara su menstruación y le volverían las energías… Comenzó a caer en el sueño…

―La idea no era nada de esto ―intentó explicarse Severus acariciándole la espalda ―, nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos con esta… señora. ―el "señora" lo pronunció entre un gruñido ―, quería que estuviéramos solos, lejos de todo lo que me recuerda… Bueno, hay algo que no te he dicho y tal vez sea conveniente que… ―sintió el pecho de Merlina inflarse profundamente contra el suyo ― ¿Merlina? ―no contestó. Severus suspiró y antes de separarse de ella le dio un beso en la boca.

Una parte consciente alcanzó a oír parte de lo que él había dicho, y en el caso de que hubiese estado capacitada para responder, le habría dicho "¿Sabes Severus? A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que todo es por algo. Y tal vez, es por algo que esta vieja borracha está con nosotros".

"

Trelawney fue un irremediable estorbo al día siguiente. No paraba de hablar y de discutir sola. Cuando estaba sin jerez, parecía estar de más mal humor, y a cada momento criticaba a una supuesta prima lejana suya, con la que se iba a juntar para las vacaciones, pero que nunca llegó, dejándola plantada y con todos los gastos que pensaban compartir juntas. Por eso, Severus andaba irritable constantemente y Merlina era la que salía perdiendo, pero ya se había acostumbrado, porque, como siempre, demostraba todo lo contrario cuando le tomaba la mano cariñosamente o le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

Ésta vez habían salido a visitar una tienda de antigüedades de la cultura Escocesa, y la mayoría tenía un significado sexual o de fertilidad. Los guías, cada vez que nombraban cualquier palabra ligada a esas materias, lograban que Merlina y Severus se miraran fugazmente, haciendo que pensaran lo mismo. La única que no ponía atención era Trelawney, quien miraba por todas las ventanas de la tienda, buscando con la vista algún bar para comprar jerez.

―Lo ideal sería, como ya han visitado esta tienda, que a la noche fueran a Callanish Stones. Todo esto tiene un significado místico, y para que la vida logre el equilibrio ideal, deben quedarse hasta el amanecer. Se dice que los gigantes que habitaban antes se transformaron en piedra porque se negaban a ser Cristianizados. No obstante, lo más importante es cuando el sol se alza en la mañana y dirige sus rayos solares al Iluminado. El pájaro, llamado…

Merlina y Severus se alejaron del grupo de gente y continuaron caminando entre las vitrinas de antigüedades. La mayoría eran piedras talladas o las primeras varitas que se utilizaban, también de piedra.

― ¿Qué te parece si a la noche vamos a las piedras?

Merlina miró a Severus a los ojos, y de solo hacerlo se sonrojó. Había un brillo significativo en ellos. Asintió con fervor.

A la hora del almuerzo evitaron a toda costa que la profesora bebiera alcohol, e intentaron engañarla con almíbar de azúcar mezclado con agua y mantenido mediante magia líquido, pero no les funcionó y terminó regañando al administrador y lanzándole la copa por la cabeza, gritándole muy alterada el mal servicio.

― Nunca pensé que a los turistas nos fueran a tratar así. ¡Ahora tráigame mi jerez!

Ninguno volvió a encantar la copa, y tuvieron que aceptar que se bebiera el litro y medio de licor. Al menos, con eso, se pudo mantener las horas restantes antes de la cena. Tuvieron que cenar, por supuesto, en otro restaurant porque el administrador les había dejado en claro que no quería volver a verlos.

― Sybill ―comenzó Severus con amabilidad irónica mientras comían ―. Luego de terminar de comer, con Morgan iremos a Callanish Stones. Yo no creo que usted quiera…

― ¡Maravilloso! ―saltó ella, dando un aplauso con entusiasmo ― Mi prima prometió llevarme, pero como, bueno, ya sabe Snape, ella no llegó. Con gusto los acompañaré y…

―No es necesario ―recalcó Merlina subiendo el tono de voz, pero nadie la oyó porque cada área de la mesa tenía el encantamiento _Muffliato _para que no se oyeran las conversaciones ajenas.

― Tengo mucha ganas de ir, y es necesario, porque como tú estás mal…

―Yo ya estoy bien ― intervino Merlina, dando un golpe en la mesa. La profesora se envaró, y pensaba replicar otra vez, pero se vio distraída cuando una lechuza negra llegó repentinamente y dejó caer una carta en el plato de sopa de Severus. Éste tomó la carta y se puso en pie.

―Vuelvo en seguida ―avisó. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y fue hacia el servicio de varones.

Merlina no le dio importancia a eso, porque la sangre le hervía de ira. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega, la profesora? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que con Severus querían estar SOLOS?

―Profesora ―comenzó con la voz temblorosa ―, por favor quédese. Está cansada.

― ¿Cansada? ¿Yo? ― se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla a Merlina ―querida, si lo estuviera, yo…

Como si una mano invisible la hubiese acomodado, Sybill se puso derecha en su silla. Luego comenzó a convulsionarse y a poner los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Profesora? ¡PROFESORA TRELAWNEY! ―chilló Merlina, dejando su puesto, y mirando hacia todos lados; nadie les oía por los sortilegios en la mesa ya puestos. Antes de pedir ayuda, no obstante, la profesora dejó de moverse y se afirmó de la mesa. La vista la tenía desenfocada. Merlina se alejó y tropezó con la silla, cayendo sentada en ella otra vez. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y ni siquiera los pudo agrandar más cuando la mujer habló con una voz que no era la suya.

―_Cuando ella pase por la séptima piedra, él le hablará y la llevará consigo hasta la planta más antigua del universo. Ésta le cederá el poder de la divinidad, y sólo el calor de la explosión le dará poder. La guerra se aproxima. El Elegido debe encontrar los rastros de su enemigo y destruirlos, mientras ella tendrá el deber de acabar con la muerte…._

La cabeza de la profesora cayó sobre el plato de sopa y Merlina pegó tan salto, que se fue con silla y todo hacia el suelo. Como cayó fuera del radio de impasibilidad del sonido, hizo un gran estruendo y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella, riendo.

A ella, en tal estado de conmoción en la que se encontraba, no le importó. Se puso lentamente de pie, recogió su silla y se sentó. La cabeza de Trelawney se alzó otra vez algo desorientada.

―Creo que me quedé dormida ―dijo, luego sonrió limpiándose la sopa de la cara con el mantel ― ¿Me perdí de algo?


	4. Mujer ardiente

**Capítulo 4: Mujer ardiente **

"

Merlina inspiró profunda y lentamente agarrando el mantel con fuerza, queriendo salir corriendo hacia Severus y contarle lo que había presenciado, con todos los detalles. Sin embargo estaba paralizada con la vista fija en la profesora. Trelawney la miraba con la cabeza ladeada con expresión de desconcierto y el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Te ocurre algo, querida?

Merlina sacudió la cabeza, reaccionando y volviendo a tomar gran cantidad de aire. Abrió la boca, la cerró, y a abrió nuevamente, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

― ¿Usted acaba de hacer una profecía? ―preguntó dejando su postura tiesa e inclinándose un poco.

― ¿Disculpa? ―la profesora pareció más confundida.

―Es que recién, usted comenzó a hablar como… ―Merlina vaciló y se puso el pelo que le tocaba la cara detrás de las orejas. ―como si estuviera poseída o algo por el estilo porque…

― ¿Poseída, dices? ¡Oh, no, no, no! No menciones esa palabra. En mi género de adivinadora da mala suerte, así que no lo vuelvas a decir. ¡Profecías! Nunca he realizado una, querida, eso es para cuando uno alcanza tal grado de perfección, que puedes tener un conocimiento más profundo del futuro que las simples banalidades diarias que viven los magos y brujas…

―Pero usted recién estaba hablando sobre algo… bueno, no entendí bien, pero trataba de la guerra y…

― ¡La guerra! ―la interrumpió nuevamente. Merlina sintió una punzada de rabia por no dejarla completar las ideas ― ¿Acaso el profesor Snape no te ha contado que todo está bajo control? No habrá guerra. No te tienes que preocupar por eso. Y la verdad, es que debo haberme quedado dormida, hay veces que me pasa. No es nada grave, por supuesto. El estar realizando predicciones todo el día a uno la deja agotada.

―Pero…―Merlina pensaba rebatir otra vez, mas era inútil intentarlo, con mayor razón cuando Severus se estaba acercando a ellas con su típica expresión insondable. ¿Qué le diría Severus si le contaba? Lo más probable era que no le pudiera contar, poniéndose en el caso de que Trelawney estuviera con ellos durante todo el tiempo. O tal vez, conociéndolo, no la tomaría en cuenta y le diría que son cosas por las que no debería preocuparse. De manera inconsciente mostró los dientes, apretándolos, regañando la situación. Severus, que estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que pensaba, no pasó eso por alto.

Volvió a tomar su asiento y miró hacia la profesora con una sospechosa amabilidad.

― Sybill, ¿desea beber más jerez? Su copa está vacía.

― ¡Oh! Sí, Severus, por favor. Por un momento había olvidado que deseaba beber más jerez. Las cosas descabelladas que estaba comentando Merlina me distrajo por completo.

Severus miró a Merlina con las cejas arqueadas. Merlina hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y prefirió mirar su plato a medio comer. El estómago lo sentía como plomo, así que no podía ingerir nada más.

Severus pidió tres botellas de jerez más, y recién con eso pudo dejar algo mareada a la profesora Trelawney.

―Se… ¡hip!... verus, la cuenta ¡hip! te va a salir… muy, muy cara con todo el… ¡hip! licor que pediste ¡hip! pa… ¡hip! …ra mí.

―No se preocupe Sybill, la vacaciones son para gastar oro ―dijo el profesor con la suficiente ironía como para que una persona sobria se diera cuenta. Luego bajando la voz, y dirigiéndose a Merlina, dijo ―la dejaremos en algún lugar seguro, luego escaparemos…

Merlina se puso al lado izquierdo de la profesora para poder sacarla del lugar sin que se tropezara. Aunque, en cuanto a tropezarse, Merlina empataba con Trelawney. La única diferencia rayaba en que Merlina no estaba mareada, así que tenía equilibrio para mantenerse en pie.

―Así que… aho... ¡hip! …ra vamos a… ¡hip!... las pie…_drash_.

― Sí. Será un bonito lugar para conocer.

Poder tomar el rumbo fue lo más complicado de todo. Con una persona ebria tambaleándose para todos lados, hablando estupideces y salpicándolos de saliva alcohólica cada vez que abría la boca, no era demasiado agradable. Además que a ambos los colocaba tensos. Merlina no hallaba la hora de abalanzarse sobre el profesor sin sentirse avergonzada por tener como público a Sybill, y suponía que él debía sentirse similar ya que no paraba de dirigirle miradas llenas de deseo y desesperación.

Apenas Severus divisó las piedras a lo lejos, se detuvo en seco. Merlina recién allí comprendió que tenía un plan secreto y debía seguirle la corriente.

― Sybill, ¿puso usted atención a las leyendas que nos explicaron en la mañana?

La profesora vaciló y finalmente negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

―Bien ―continuó Severus ―cada uno debe permanecer solo, a cincuenta metros del otro, durante veinte minutos, a la luz de la luna, bebiendo una botella de jerez. Aquí ―hizo aparecer una botella y se la entregó ―tiene la suya.

― ¿Y para qué es esto, exactamente? ―preguntó recelosa.

Al parecer Severus tenía en cuenta esa pregunta, porque sin pensar contestó

― Es para la buena salud. Y no sólo para el año, sino que para toda la vida. Así que, a los veinte minutos, nos reunimos aquí, ¿sí?

―Está bien. Esto es maravilloso, nada más me hace mejor que buena salud para el resto de mis días.

―Sí, y póngase en el pasto, eso… sí. Ahora, nosotros nos pondremos a cincuenta metros de usted. Separados, por supuesto, cada uno… ―y no siguió hablando porque la profesora ya había destapado la botella y comenzado a beber plácidamente.

Cogió a Merlina de la muñeca y se la llevó a paso rápido cuesta abajo. Merlina suspiró, contenta, pero casi se llevó un susto de muerte cuando la profesora llegó corriendo, asustada, detrás de ellos, casi haciendo malabares con la botella.

―Por favor… ¡hip!... no me dejen. Me ha… ¡hip! … dado miedo…

Era imposible saber quién de los dos estaba más enojado. Severus y Merlina tuvieron que soltarse las manos de lo hirviendo que las tenían por la ira. Aunque sí, Severus solía tener más paciencia para estas ocasiones, Merlina estallaba más rápido. Cuando ya llevaban más de la mitad del camino recorrido, Merlina paró en seco y se dirigió a la profesora.

―Aquí, rápido. Bébase la botella entera de jerez, es su única salvación para tener buena salud toda su vida.

― ¿En serio?

― ¿Acaso duda de lo que dijo el sabio del pueblo? ¡Hágalo rápido!

Sybill destapó la botella y se la bebió en pocos sorbos, y estaba casi llena. Ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse. Se desplomó simplemente en el suelo. Severus no le reprochó nada. Allí estaría a salvo: el pasto estaba tan crecido que la tapaba. Sencillamente agarró a Merlina de brazo y continuó el camino corriendo con ella hacia las piedras. Merlina jamás supo de dónde sacó todas las fuerzas para correr tanto sin parar ni una sola vez. El flato del costado era horrible, sumando que apenas sabía respirar y tropezaba constantemente con el pasto que se le enredaba en las piernas. Corrieron hasta entrar en el círculo de las piedras, y fue especial en el mismo instante en que lo pisaron. Se sintieron mágicos, algo estúpido viniendo de dos magos y en un lugar repleto de magia. Esto era diferente. Miraron cada una de las piedras. Merlina se acordó súbitamente de la _profecía _hecha por la profesora y recién allí habló.

― ¿Desde dónde se comienzan a contar las piedras?

―Desde allá. Esa es la primera, y esta… vendría siendo la séptima piedra.

La piel de Merlina se puso de gallina. _La Séptima piedra._ Si le decía a Severus… ¿se preocuparía? ¿La guerra? ¿Y si la regañaba? Tal vez creyera que estaba desconfiando de él…

―Son tan enormes… ―dijo para ganar tiempo. Debía contarle lo que había escuchado de la boca de la profesora…

No obstante, antes de planear demasiado, Severus la había girado bruscamente hasta él y había plantado los labios en los suyos. Merlina olvidó en un segundo todo lo que pensaba declarar. Se aferró a su cuello con los brazos y Severus intentó de clavar la pelvis en la suya. A la joven le recorrió una descarga de excitación cuando el profesor hizo ese movimiento. Claro, no era sólo por el movimiento.

―Vamos… ―susurró Severus contra su boca ―en cualquier momento podrían llegar más turistas… o Sybill, incluso. Vamos. Corramos.

―Severus… ―alcanzó a replicar Merlina, acalorada, antes de salir corriendo otra vez por entre medio de la séptima y sexta piedra, hacia un valle. Mínimo deben haber corrido cien metros más. El corazón casi le explotaba, y más se sorprendió con el repentino empujón que le pegó Snape en los hombros para derribarla en las esponjosas hojas de una planta muy tupida, color carmesí, y desconocida. El profesor se lanzó encima de ella cortándole la respiración, pero a la vez haciéndole sentir mil cosas por segundos cuando se colocó entre sus piernas.

―Severus… ―volvió a farfullar con la voz afectada. Lo rodeó con sus pantorrillas y le tomó la cara. No pensaba decirle nada, pero sentía la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre, y por el efecto que producía en su semblante, a él parecía fascinarle.

―No sé porqué… pero siento que te deseo más que nunca. Si es que no es culpa de esas piedras, es de Trelawney por no dejarnos estar tranquilos, y en paz…

Merlina hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza. Era el momento menos oportuno para andarse con rodeos.

―Déjate de hablar y actúa luego, que me estás volviendo loca.

Severus no vaciló e inició el ritual del amor, como lo llamaría cualquier mago irlandés del pueblo.

A pesar de ambos se sentían ardientes por el otro, las caricias y besos por cada rincón del cuerpo, no fueron omitidos. Algo les daba fuerza para que fueran más detallistas y dedicados que nunca. Y algo les daba fuerza para tener fuerzas. Después de correr tanto habrían tenido que, mínimo, descansar media hora, pero no había tiempo para eso. Merlina sabía que quemarse con fuego no era lo mismo, pero sentía que se quemaba, la espalda le ardía con ferocidad y, en realidad, todo el cuerpo. Gemía constantemente, y extrañamente las sensaciones se multiplicaron al doble, era todo más agudo: el más mínimo roce era la más dulce caricia, y cada una era más suave que la anterior.

El orgasmo era parte esencial de cada relación que tenían, pero tantas veces, era algo casi preocupante, más que especial. Y Severus estaba más salvaje que nunca, y eso era lo mejor. No faltó el _te amo_ al oído ni el grito del nombre del otro cuando llegaban a la cima, pero sí el descanso de diez minutos cuando terminaban. Aquí, acababan, dejaban que en segundos la frescura de la noche estival les secara el sudor y volvían a comenzar. ¿Acaso tan cierto era que todo eso de Callanish Stones ayudaba a la sexualidad y a la fertilidad? Podía incluso ser una simple superstición que se terminaba convirtiendo en una realidad porque los participantes se creían el cuento. Pero, ¿por qué Merlina se sentía tan caliente? Y en el sentido literal de la palabra, no en el doble significado. Cada brusco movimiento romántico, hacía que se raspase la espalda con las hojas de las planta, y a pesar de que al principio se le hicieron muy suaves, ahora las hallaba ásperas por tanto roce.

La noción del tiempo se había perdido, y el deseo ni la excitación cesaban, sin embargo, la sensación de estar hirviendo de Merlina, hizo que hasta Severus se sintiera incómodo. Así que no pudieron completar la octava vez de la unión de sus cuerpos.

―Estás ardiendo ―susurró, jadeando, separándose un poco de su abdomen.

― ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté si estamos…?

―Me refiero a que estás caliente. Tu piel me quema ―interrumpió Severus, y llevó la mano que tenía un su cadera hacia su frente, que la tenía el doble de caliente. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido ―Estás con fiebre.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero si me siento bien! ―protestó Merlina, atónita. Mas, al momento sintió cómo la temperatura iba aumentando, y al no prestar atención a la pasión que la llenaba, se estaba haciendo incómodo.

― Vamos, vístete. Ahora hay que cruzar los dedos para que no incendies tu ropa ―Severus se puso de pie y comenzó a coger sus prendas ―. En cualquier momento puede empeorar, o incluso puede ser algo grave y me lo puedes contagiar.

Merlina dio dos respingos seguidos y algo asustada, se vistió rápidamente y se puso en marcha con Severus hacia el pueblo, pensando en la noche que podrían haber tenido si no estuviera con fiebre ―se habrían quedado acostados entre las hojas, abrazados, mirando las estrellas, en silencio. Ella le hablaría de un trillón de cosas, y él la ignoraría, pero la seguiría llenando de mimos con las manos y los besos―, y mientras avanzaban Merlina se fue sintiendo mejor. Tal vez fue cosa del viento, que le llegaba en la cara y los brazos, o del mismo hecho de haber dejado de hacer tanto… ejercicio.

Apenas llegaron al cuarto en el que se hospedaban, Severus obligó a Merlina a que se tendiera en la cama para revisarla.

―Estás exagerando. Te digo que ya me siento bien, no es necesario que estés con toda esta parafernalia de enfermero.

Severus no le hizo caso, pero fue fácil ya que con el encantamiento _silencius_ hizo que las protestas de Merlina dejaran de oírse.

_Siempre me hace esto porque sabe que no le conviene oírme… _

La alta temperatura de su cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente y las manos se le estaban colocando moradas. Lo mismo que los labios. Severus colocó un termómetro en la boca, pero tuvo que quitarlo antes de que se echara a perder. Merlina estaba temblando violentamente, y eso que estaba evitándolo para que él no se preocupara. Severus, con un movimiento de la varita le quitó el encantamiento _silencius_, aunque prefirió no hablar.

― ¡Siempre tiene que sucederte algo! ―exclamó Severus furioso. Merlina enterró la cabeza en las rodillas, sintiéndose culpable. Era cierto que siempre le ocurría algo… No había día en que no tuviera algún problema.

Sintió que algo pesado y caliente se posaba en sus hombros: una frazada.

―Está encantada para que mantenga la temperatura a treinta grados ―dijo Severus casi torturándola con la mirada. Luego sus ojos se cerraron, arrepentidos, y como si no hubiese actuado de mala manera, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos y le besó la frene helada.

―Siento haber arruinado las vacaciones ―balbuceó Merlina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero luchando por no llorar. Ella no iba a llorar. ¡Preferiría haberse quedado sin lágrimas para siempre! El hecho de que ahora las tuviera la hacía ver como una mujer hipersensible y llorona. Bueno, eso era lo que era en realidad, pero al menos antes podía ocultarlo.

―No arruinaste nada ―le aclaró abrazándola más fuerte ―. No soporto verte a ti enferma. No soporto la idea de que tuviera que ocurrirte algo por mi culpa. Si algo te sucediera no me podría perdonar aunque pudiera tener de consuelo todas las veces que te he rescatado y…

― ¡SEVERUS! ―vociferó Merlina, empujándolo con brusquedad ― ¿Por qué dices eso? No digas nada más. No va a pasarme nada ―por suerte las lágrimas se le secaron y su expresión pasó a la de desconcierto y duda ―. Es sólo que tuvimos un cambio demasiado radical de temperatura ―intentó bromear, pero Severus ni siquiera soltó una mueca ―. Mira, ya dejé de temblar.

Severus la observó no muy convencido y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla con más facilidad. Merlina arqueó las cejas.

― ¿No me vas a dedicar alguna sonrisa?

― En este instante no estoy para sonrisas, ni siquiera una irónica. Aunque te cayeras de la cama no me reiría.

―Jo, jo, qué gracioso. Y eso lo dudo.

―No era un chiste. Y es preferible que no lo dudes.

Merlina puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para besarlo con algo más que énfasis. Severus comprendió que la idea de ese beso significaba "continuación". Y al principio le siguió el juego, intensificando el beso. Sin embargo, la rechazó con bastante esfuerzo, bastante agitado y bastante enojado por tener que cortar el acto.

―Es tarde. Son las dos de la mañana, estás cansada…

―No estoy cansada…

―… y tienes que reponer tus energías. No juegues sucio.

―No estoy jugando sucio…

―Si no te callas, te haré el encantamiento silenciador otra vez.

Merlina, a regañadientes, aceptó tenderse abrazada a Severus, en la cama, envuelta en la frazada. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Severus como para saber que en realidad hablaba en serio. Y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de discutir con él. Y aunque no tenía sueño… Bueno, sí, tenía un poco… Aunque no tan poco porque, paulatinamente, sentía que se iba flotando por el cielo y bostezaba una, dos… cinco veces seguidas… La mano de Severus pasaba por su cabello y luego por su cara… sus finos labios depositaban un beso suave en los suyos, luego bajaban a su cuello y suspiraban en él… Por supuesto que estaba muerta de sueño: la cabeza se le ladeó abruptamente y cayó en el sueño profundo. Severus se dio el trabajo de desvestir a Merlina mediante magia, ponerle su camisa de dormir y arroparla nuevamente. Él, antes de hacer lo mismo, se dio una ducha con agua helada; aún sentía la piel de Merlina en contacto con la suya, y necesitaba aplacar las ganas que tenía de despertarla… ¡Por qué siempre tenía que volverle tan loco! ¿Cuándo sería el día en que pudiera mirarla sin sentirse acalorado? Tal vez Callanish Stones le había causado demasiado efecto. A ambos, en realidad.

"

Los sueños incoherentes y sencillos de Merlina se vieron afectados minutos antes del amanecer. Se comenzó a sentir acalorada y veía, en su mente, un inmenso sol en el cielo, el cual iba aproximándose hacia a ella como un meteorito. Merlina no gritaba, no sentía miedo, ninguna emoción. Tampoco alcanzó a correr. Simplemente el sol la alcanzó, sin cambiar su tamaño. Repentinamente el sol se convirtió en la cara de la profesora Sybill Trelawney, quien movía la boca, como si estuviera diciendo "…_le cederá el poder de la divinidad, y sólo el calor de la explosión le dará poder. La guerra se aproxima…" _

Se sentó en la cama como si una fuerza ajena a ella la hubiese levantado. Miró a su derecha y vio a Severus respirar profundamente. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió bruscamente.

―Es… muy… temprano… ―balbuceó, dándole la espalda.

― Severus, es importante, tienes que despertar…

― ¿QUÉ? ―vociferó, levantándose a la vigésima sacudida.

―He recordado algo ―musitó Merlina, aproximándose a su cara para verlo mejor. Snape estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la arruga marcada del ceño.

― ¿Me… has… despertado… porque recordaste algo?

―Es algo importante… Aunque sé que tú no lo vas a hallar importante, pero bueno… ―Severus alzó una ceja y bufó, exasperado ― El punto es que…

Le contó, no de pies a cabeza todo, porque la mala memoria se lo impidió, y básicamente terminó contando el final por el principio y viceversa. No obstante, para haber contado una profecía de cuatro líneas, Severus no pareció molesto o decepcionado. Pareció nuevamente preocupado.

― Dices que hablaba como poseída, ¿no?

―Sí, la voz la tenía ronca, los ojos en blanco, después la vista desenfocada… Luego me habló como si nada, como si no recordara nada.

Los rayos luz solar ya habían penetrado por los poros de las cortinas blancas, dándole un matiz dorado a todo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya le había pasado antes eso?

― Siempre cuando realiza alguna profecía le da esa especie de… "ataque". Por eso ―repentinamente se envaró y se levantó, encaminándose hacia el lado de Merlina ― hay que encontrarla y enviarla a Hogwarts. Si anoche le sucedió algo será nuestra culpa, y Dumbledore la cuida como si fuera un hueso santo ―la tironeó del brazo levantándola ―. Tienes quince minutos para bañarte y vestirte.

La joven no supo cómo hizo calzar cada uno de los minutos que le dio Severus. Lavarse la larga mata de pelo que tenía se le complicaba un poco, sobre todo cuando no se le secaba. Además, se distrajo con unas pequeñas manchas rojas que tenía esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, como si un zancudo la hubiese picado. Se puso la remera al revés, y cuando trató de remediarlo Severus la empujó por la puerta de la cabaña.

―No hay tiempo que perder, Morgan. No te vas a morir por tener la remera puesta al revés.

―Sí, pero quiero que veas… ―Merlina pensaba enseñarle las marcas, pero fue interrumpida, olvidándola de la razón por la que quería explicarle ello.

― Hay que encontrar a Sybill lo antes posible.

―No veo que tenga nada importante en realidad. No digo que quiera que le suceda algo, pero ¿por qué tanto valor le ve Albus? Salvo lo de hacer profecías y que se hagan realidad…

Se interrumpió repentinamente. Las profecías eran hechos que predecía la gente con el don de la adivinación. Podían o no cumplirse según las decisiones de las personas. ¿Y si se cumplieran? Albus era bondadoso y protegería a cualquiera que lo mereciera, sin embargo, proteger a alguien que era útil de algún modo, era otra cosa.

―Las profecías que ha predicho Trelawney se han cumplido, ¿no?

Severus le lanzó una mirada fugaz mientras la adelantaba, caminando cuesta abajo por el pueblo. Los magos y brujas turistas ya estaban llenando las calles del pueblo y comprando compulsivamente recuerdos artesanales del lugar para llevar como recuerdos: el parque de Callanish Stones convirtiéndose en los gigantes de su mitología, las pequeñas esculturas talladas en piedra de figuras representativas a la fertilidad, y diferentes hierbas pertenecientes a la misma.

― Eso es lo que no sabemos ―contestó al final con su voz impasible ―, por lo mismo no debemos perderla de vista. Puede ser muy útil.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido del día anterior a zancadas. Ambos habían dormido poco para lo realizado, así que estaban prácticamente molidos, pero la súbita inquietud de Severus hizo que Merlina sacara fuerzas sobrenaturales para hacer que sus piernas avanzaran.

Finalmente hallaron a Sybill dando tumbos por la espesa maleza de medio kilómetro más hacia el norte de donde la habían dejado. En la mano llevaba una botella vacía de jerez, desaliñada, ebria y hablando sola. Cuando los divisó se puso de muy mal humor y comenzó a culparlos de que la habían abandonado, cosa que no era mentira, pero por supuesto se negaron ante tal acusación. La hicieron caminar de un brazo cada uno tal como la noche anterior. No podían utilizar magia contra ella por el hecho de que estaba hasta reventar de alcohol, y éste inhibía los hechizos.

―No les… ¡hip! voy a perdonar… ¡hip! lo _gue _me hicieron. ¡Hip! Podría haber sido… ¡hip! aplastada por un gigante de… ¡hip! piedra.

―Te perdiste, Sybill, no fue nuestra culpa. Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche ―mintió Severus descaradamente.

― ¡Ah, _glaro_! Eso… ¡hip! No te lo creo, Sss…Snape. ¿Y ahora, _agaso_ me vas a enviar a… ¡hip! _Azgaban_?

―No, la enviaremos directamente a Hogwarts ―contestó Merlina.

Antes de que pudiera replicar la profesora, un grito de su nombre se oyó a lo lejos, algo desesperado. A los segundos una bruja de su edad, e igual de estrafalaria que ella, con el mismo pelo voluminoso y claro, pero con la gran diferencia de estar cien por ciento sobria, corrió hasta ellos afirmándose el sombrero para que no se le fuera a caer.

― ¡Por el cuerno del unicornio, Sybill! ¡Oh! ¡Por cuántos días te he buscado! Te dije que fueras a Stonehenge, no a Callanish Stones, querida. ¿Cuándo la encontraron? ―indagó preguntando a Severus y a Merlina, mirándolos con sus grandes ojos azules, que contrastaban con su piel trigueña. Sus joyas tintineaban al mover las manos.

―Acabamos de hallarla cerca de las piedras ―respondió Severus con una mueca en los labios, reconocida por Merlina como una burlona―, ¿usted es su prima lejana?

―Sí, soy Airell Erlking, yo quedé con… ―echó un vistazo a su prima que estaba pendiente de mirar el movimiento de las nubes y bajó la voz ― el profesor Dumbledore que yo la cuidaría este verano. ¡Pero la pobre se perdió! Y, mírenla, está toda borracha y sucia. ¡Qué me dirá el profesor cuando la vea!

―Lo mejor es que la lleve de inmediato al colegio ―la aconsejó Severus ―. Dumbledore no se pensaba mover este verano del lugar. Yo le mandaré una carta avisándole de su llegada. Pero su prima debe volver de inmediato.

¡Uf! Merlina suspiró para sus adentros. Por fin estarían en paz con Severus. Ella sabía que, en el fondo, esa supuesta urgencia con la que la profesora debía de llegar a Hogwarts era una mentira para que los dejara solos.

― ¡AAH! ―gritó de pronto la profesora, soltándose del brazo de Merlina y observándola con terror.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

―Ésta muchacha tiene las llagas de Dwarfs, ¡se convertirá en un árbol, se la tragará la tierra!

― ¿Llagas? ―preguntó Severus sin alarmarse.

― ¡Mírele los brazos!

Severus miró los brazos pálidos de Merlina y vio unas marcas rojas del porte de un knut esparcidas por la piel. Merlina se sorprendió, porque no eran tan pequeñas como las había visto hace un rato.

― Bien, señora Erlking, creo que debemos irnos ―anunció Severus pasando un brazo por la cintura de Merlina como si estuviera esperando que se fuera a desmayar. La señora hizo lo mismo con Sybill.

―Ahora mismo partiré hacia Inglaterra. Muchas gracias por todo.

―De nada, le haré llegar a Dumbledore una nota para hablarle de lo ocurrido.

Severus hizo avanzar a Merlina por el camino.

―Me siento bien… ―comenzó a excusarse Merlina al notar con el ímpetu con que la rodeaba y la hacía caminar.

―Ya lo veremos.

Merlina se dejó llevar, suspirando, exasperada. Aquellas marcas podían ser de cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso ahora irían a ver a alguna sanadora que le aplicara todo tipo de encantamientos extraños e infusiones picantes? ¡Si ella se sentía de las mil maravillas!


	5. Scorpia Salamandris y… ¡Kaboom!

**Capítulo 5: Scorpia Salamandris y… ¡Kaboom!**

"

Pues no, no fueron de inmediato a visitar a alguna sanadora que le aplicara todo tipo de encantamientos extraños e infusiones picantes. Eso fue después de que Severus le hiciera una minuciosa inspección con sus propios ojos y manos por todo el cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía adivinar lo que tenía Merlina, cambió de planes, que tampoco incluían visitar a una sanadora pueblerina escocesa.

―Tiene que ser algo conocido ―rezongó furioso abriendo unos cuantos cajones, no encontrando nada, y luego abriendo la maleta. De allí sacó un enorme volumen negro, de aspecto tenebroso, como los que ocultaba la Sección Prohibida.

― ¿Libro? ¿En vacaciones traes un libro? ―bramó Merlina, cruzándose de piernas.

Severus cerró el libro de golpe y la observó con atención, pero por las arrugas que se formaban en su frente se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no lanzárselo a Merlina por la cabeza.

―Es un libro de enfermedades ―gruñó ―y es una suerte que lo haya traído. Están cada una de las enfermedades existentes, incluyendo las muggles, así que hazme el favor de mantenerte en silencio para poder concentrarme en leer.

―Como digas… ―farfulló Merlina, dejándose caer de espalda en la cama, colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La joven terminó convirtiéndose en el conejillo de Indias de Severus, y él en el científico: pellizcó, pulsó, cortó, mordió, lamió, sopló y olió la mancha más grande que tenía Merlina en su hombro derecho, y ninguno de los resultados se parecía a los que se veía en el libro. En realidad, ni siquiera se provocó algún resultado. Sólo eran marcas rojas y con algo de relieve, de distintos tamaños, muy ovaladas, con un poro más abierto en el centro y distribuidas por todo el cuerpo. No le dolían, ni picaba, ni molestaban, ni nada. Tampoco salía pus si se las apretaba. Y sólo existían dos opciones: era algo propio de Merlina que se habría desarrollado tardíamente y se borraría en cuestión de tiempo, o era algo propio de Merlina que se habría desarrollado tardíamente y no se borraría nunca.

Finalmente, el orgullo de Severus se vio derribado, además que la pobre Merlina tenía el hombro más que resentido. Snape tuvo que desinfectárselo y parchárselo para que no le rozara con la ropa.

―Tenemos que ir a ver a alguien ―decidió golpeándose los muslos con las manos y reincorporándose. Merlina, suspirando y negando con la cabeza se puso la remera, y esta vez se la puso por el lado correcto (ya no necesitaba voltearla) y siguió al profesor de Pociones arrastrando los pies.

―Tal vez si me baño con el Quitamanchas de la Señora Skower se me borre todo ―bromeó adolorida. No hubo risas, por supuesto.

Severus preguntó a la odiosa recepcionista si existía alguna curandera en el pueblo. La única respuesta que recibió fue que la dejara en paz, así que perdieron quince minutos en averiguar quién era la sanadora más ancestral del poblado. No tardaron en encontrarla, era extremadamente vieja para ser realmente normal. Les hizo tomar asiento en la sala polvorienta de una casa muy pequeña y oscura, llena de candelabros, telarañas y cuadros de brujas igual de ancianas que ellas, todas tosiendo y pestañeando constantemente. Sólo las velas iluminaban el lugar, y con las cortinas negras daba la expresión de estar de noche. Era algo terrorífico.

―Sólo como tierra y hierbas ―admitió con una voz escocesa, ronca y pastosa al notar el asombro de ambos cuando la observaron bien―, por eso tengo casi ciento cincuenta años…

―Hemos venido ―interrumpió antes de que la conversación se fuera por las ramas ―porque a ella ―señaló a Merlina ―, en su cuerpo, le han aparecido unas extrañas manchas rojas y…

La mujer extendió una mano para acallar a Severus. Éste cerró la boca de inmediato.

―Chiquilla ―dijo, dirigiéndose a la joven celadora de Hogwarts ―, ¿acaso eres muda, o tu novio es un sobreprotector de primera como para no dejarte explayarte por ti misma?

Merlina sonrió y echó una mirada de triunfo hacia Severus, quien estaba casi despidiendo fuego por la piel.

―No me han comido la lengua los ratones ―contestó Merlina con una leve sonrisa.

La vieja mujer asintió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara la explicación que estaba dando Severus.

―De un momento a otro me aparecieron las manchas. Son indoloras, no me molestan, sólo… están.

― ¿Cuándo te aparecieron?

Severus iba a intervenir, pero con la mirada asesina de la sanadora le hizo abstenerse de hablar.

―Hoy, en la mañana, cerca de las siete me di cuenta. Aunque estaban del porte de una peca, pero más rojas.

―Lo que no significa que hayan aparecido en la mañana. Quítate la remera, por favor.

Merlina se negó a que le revisara el mismo hombro ―lo tenía demasiado resentido― y prefirió que hiciera pruebas en su espalda. Se tendió en una camilla, boca abajo, con la vista de Severus clavada en ella desde una esquina, de brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie derecho constantemente.

― ¡Silencio! ―bramó la señora, agachada hacia la espalda de Merlina, con unos anteojos gruesísimos ― Necesito concentración.

Todas las hierbas y plantas curativas conocidas por la anciana fueron colocadas en la espalda de Merlina durante tres horas, sumando una más, de diferentes oraciones en un idioma peor que el irlandés, como si fuera un estilo de ritual. El estómago de Merlina, y el de Severus, ya estaban rugiendo poderosamente por el hambre. Además que la joven estaba tan relajada en la camilla, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

La vieja suspiró y se dejó caer en su silla mecedora, encendiendo un cigarrillo largo y fino con la varita.

―Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que es raro ―farfulló.

― ¿Qué es raro? ―la pregunta fue escupida por Severus.

―Hija, ya puedes levantarte ―Merlina, con bastante esfuerzo se levantó y se colocó la remera nuevamente. La señora miró a Severus y expulsó el humo del cigarro, tomándose su tiempo ―. Yo sé cada una de las enfermedades que existen en este país, y estoy segura que esto se lo contagió acá. Lo extraño es que parece no ser grave, y no curable. Y sólo se conocen esas características de una sola planta, que es la _Scorpia Salamandris_. Es muy antigua, y se supone que no existe, porque es una leyenda ancestral. Tal vez ella la haya descubierto sin darse cuenta.

― ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa planta? ―preguntó Merlina, aún sentada en la camilla.

―Se supone que es la puerta abierta para que llegue un poder especial, antes de que desaparezcan, por supuesto. La pregunta es, ¿cómo adquieres el poder? ―segundos de silencio ― Pues bien, es sólo una leyenda nacional. Jamás se ha visto esa planta y ni siquiera se sabe como es. La única información que se tiene es que se puede divisar cuando se realiza el ritual del amor, y que se encuentra relativamente cerca de Callanish Stones. Pero es una planta que tiene la capacidad de desaparecer o ser vista cuando ella quiere.

Apagó el cigarrillo mitad fumado en el brazo de la silla y miró a Merlina fijamente.

―Yo creo que sólo necesitas descansar. Solas van a desaparecer. No es nada preocupante, menos si es que no te sientes mal. Ahora, siento mucho no haber descubierto lo que tenías, hija, pero son veinte galeons. Cinco por hora, y hemos estado cuatro.

― ¿Veinte? Usted es una estafadora. Me atrevería a pensar que usted nos ha mentido, pero…

―Si hubiese descubierto lo que tiene tu novia, hijo, te habría cobrado veinte de todas maneras, por saber su enfermedad. Ahora, mi dinero.

Severus, de muy mala gana, sacó de su bolsillo veinte galeons y los dejó en la mesa con toda la violencia posible.

Merlina dio las gracias por mera cortesía; Severus estaba enojado. Y ella prefería no saber si era por la actitud de la señora con él, o porque no habían sacado absolutamente nada con la consulta.

― Me siento muy bien ―aclaró ella, como si eso lo zanjara todo ―. En serio.

Severus se detuvo en seco, se plantó frente a ella y la señaló con un dedo amenazadoramente.

―Al más mínimo acto de dolor, ya sea susurro, exclamación o grito, partiremos de inmediato a Inglaterra.

―Perfecto. Así que, mientras me sienta bien podremos estar aquí todo lo que queramos.

―Bueno, si es que empeoran tus manchas, nos volveremos de todas maneras.

―Tramposo.

Caminaron hasta el restaurant para comer. Pidieron la orden, Merlina en voz alta, y Severus mentalmente.

―Olvidaste escribir a Dumbledore avisándole de la llegada de Trelawney.

Se encogió de hombros, echándose un trozo de patata a la boca.

―Ahora eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora.

"

Esa noche no hubo salida por los alrededores, tampoco actos apasionantes que los dejaran sin aliento. Y a Merlina le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Se acomodaba y carraspeaba a cada momento, y por más que presionara sus párpados, no le pesaban como para caer en la inconsciencia. Cuando quedaba frente a Severus aprovechaba de observarlo en la oscuridad, de mirar su pecho acompasado al ritmo de su respiración. Pero sólo estaba fingiendo dormir, y eso era lo que no sabía ella. Planeó acariciarle el torso, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, si sintió algo indigna de hacerlo. Giró un poco la cara hasta toparse con el hombro parchado. Se tocó el montículo sobresaliente, y luego se tocó la cara. Tenía bastantes manchas, pero todas eran pequeñas. Debía de parecer una adolescente espinilluda. Y eso le dio algo de asco. Respiró profundamente, desanimada. Esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera Severus le había dado las buenas noches con un beso en la boca. Ojalá las marcas desaparecieran pronto. Era lo único que pedía.

Y a la mañana siguiente, su deseo casi se hace realidad. El rojo de las marcas comenzó a atenuar, y eso pareció animar a Severus. Incluso le sonrió, y eso fue demasiado para Merlina. Poco le faltó para saltar en una pata.

―Anoche me tuviste tan preocupada… ―admitió Merlina tomándole la cara, inclinándose hacia él. Aún estaban acostados ― No te despediste de mí ―dijo dolida.

―Estaba demasiado enojado como para hacerlo ―reconoció Severus acariciándole la mejilla ―. No quería desquitarme contigo, como tantas veces lo he hecho.

Merlina sonrió apenas.

―Entonces no era… ¿asco?

Severus apartó a Merlina y se sentó al igual que ella, para quedar a su altura.

― ¿Qué dices?

―No sé, las marcas… pensé que podría haber sido…

―Ya entiendo la idea ―hizo una pausa ―. Morgan, las marcas son sólo marcas. No digo que se vean sensuales, pero no tienen nada de malo, en el fondo, aunque no niego que me siguen preocupando. En fin ―alzó las cejas ― ¿acaso creíste que te ibas a salvar de mí? ―se inclinó sobre ella imponentemente, mirándola con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer que la joven se desarmara ante él con esas cosquillas en la espina dorsal ―. Imposible que te vaya a tener asco por una nimiedad como esa. Las manchas no me interesan.

―Bueno… ―Merlina iba a intentar decir algo, sin embargo, antes, unos labios la callaron con un beso.

Con un beso tragón como ese, antes no podía actuar: se quedaba paralizada, pero con tanta práctica durante varios meses ya había conseguido lograr reaccionar ante esas situaciones.

Le puso las manos en la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Snape no se negó. Agarró el muslo derecho de Merlina y lo llevó hasta su cadera.

―Un momento.

Merlina se separó y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Severus colocó los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Qué?

―No quiero cansarme ahora ―reconoció Merlina con una inocente sonrisa ―. Hoy quiero salir a pasear, quiero aprovechar la mañana ―se levantó y miró acusadoramente a Severus ―. Ya que no quisiste que saliéramos anoche…

Cuando estuvieron arreglados, cerca de las once de la mañana ―lo bastante tarde como para desayunar―, escaparon del maloliente hospedaje y se fueron a recorrer el norte del pueblo, el lugar que no habían conocido. Éste tenía tiendas más internacionales y comerciales: un ojo de la cara cobraban por cualquier cosa. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de comprar un Micropuff de Inglaterra a diez galeons cuando los podían encontrar en su país de origen a mitad de precio.

A las doce almorzaron ―tenían demasiada hambre ― a la hora siguiente continuaron visitando lo que les restaba.

Y cuando ya estaban planeando devolverse, por no ver nada interesante, Merlina descubrió que existía una sucursal de…

― ¡Sortilegios Weasley! ¡Fantástico! Nunca pensé que Fred y George fueran tan famosos ―reconoció, alucinada.

― ¿Sor…? ¿Qué? No. No. Merlina, no vamos a entrar a este centro de payasos… ¡Morgan!

Pero Merlina ya se había soltado de su mano. Y al siguiente segundo, desaparecido por la colorida puerta de vidrio, hacia el interior de la tienda. Severus la alcanzó en cuatro grandes zancadas.

Merlina abrió sus expresivos aún más y soltó una exclamación de asombro. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente turista.

― ¡Esta es mejor que la tienda que tienen en el Callejón! ―miró a Severus, satisfecha ―Creo que les tienen mucho aprecio en el extranjero.

―De todas maneras, no hay nada nuevo que visitar aquí ―su tono fue de desprecio ―. Vamos.

―Sólo un momento ―constó Merlina, pasando entremedio de la gente y llegando a las vitrinas. Severus la siguió.

―Son las mismas cosas que están en la otra sucursal, Morgan.

―Pero es genial verlas desde otro punto de vista ―avanzó hasta la sala contigua, cruzando el umbral de una puerta redonda y grande. Estaba claro que ocupaban lugar objetos exclusivos y mucho más caros que los que presentaban en la parte delantera. Aún así estaba lleno de magos y brujas. El único sector que no era muy visitado, porque no llamaba mucho la atención, eran los calderos gigantes. Merlina se aproximó hasta allá.

Había un gran cartel, pegado en una de las paredes, que rezaba:

"

_¿Estás cansado de que tu profesor incline su ganchuda nariz sobre ti para ver si está realizando de manera correcta la poción?_

_¿Estás aburrido de ser meticuloso y contar una por una las patas de arañas que tiene que incluir en la poción?_

_¿Estás harto de que la poción te salga mal por no saber revolver?_

_¡Aquí te tenemos la solución! Tus días de martirio se acabaron con el nuevo…_

_ "_

**_AUTOCALDERO_**

_ "_

_Este nuevo instrumento garantiza que la poción salga al cien por ciento correcta, sin necesidad de:_

_-Pensar demasiado._

_-Dejar de hablar con tus amigos en clases._

_-Dejar de molestar a tu profesor._

_-Mover las manos._

_-Utilizar las matemáticas._

_-Utilizar instrumentos muggles para contar._

_ "_

_Lo único que necesitas es anotar de manera clara las instrucciones de la poción, colocar todo lo que necesitas en tu mesa, y pronunciar los pasos a seguir en voz baja. Si te equivocas sólo dices "NO" y se omite el paso anterior._

_El Autocaldero trabajará por ti, de manera segura e infalible._

_¡Es hora que dejes de sacar T en los exámenes!_

_¡Ve por tu EXTRAORDINARIO!_

"

― Ahora me gustaría asistir a tus clases ―reveló Merlina.

― Tú eras buena en pociones ―admitió Severus mirando hacia el techo.

―Así que lo reconoces, ¿no?

― Nunca lo negué. Además, estos calderos estarían prohibidos.

Merlina se puso seria.

― No los irás a prohibir…

― Me gano la vida enseñando, Morgan, no permitiendo que a los estudiantes les salga todo tan fácil. Esto sería como si utilizaran un puño falso, o tinta correctora en los exámenes ―se dio media vuelta para devolverse.

―Lo que pasa es que estás sentido porque hicieron alusión a ti como el "profesor de nariz gan…" ―Severus la calló con la mirada y siguió su camino. Pero se detuvo.

Un gran "¡Oooh!" soltó un grupo de niños cuando un gran dardo rojo brillante salió despedido por el aire. Fue todo muy rápido, pero la atención les permitió a las personas captar cada detalle de lo ocurrido después.

Severus siguió con la vista al gran dardo, de unos treinta centímetros de largo y diez de diámetro, el que fue a parar al gran caldero que estaban mirando con Merlina. De hecho, Merlina seguía allí. Y vio cómo este caía de punta, directo hacia el fondo del caldero.

― Ay ―susurró Merlina, sabiendo un segundo antes lo que iba a suceder.

¡PUUUM!

Explotó. Los demás calderos salieron despedidos hacia las paredes, chocando contra las estanterías, y derribando lo demás. Apenas antes que alcanzara el fuego a Merlina, gritó desgarradoramente por el miedo.

Los ojos negros de Severus reflejaron perfectamente el fuego ardiente que envolvió a Merlina. Toda la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr. Pero las llamas no se expandieron. Se concentraron en Merlina, como si ella atrajera el calor.

Merlina se dejó caer, pero no por estar muerta del dolor, sino por el miedo. El fuego no la quemaba. El fuego sólo estaba caliente, pero le hacía cosquillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de sentir algo de ardor, lo suficiente como para que le salieran lágrimas de los ojos y volver a gritar: las marcas rojas se le inflamaron, y si es que no era eso, tuvo la sensación de que estuviera absorbiendo las llamas a través de ellas. Nunca, por suerte, había recibido la maldición Cruciatus, pero pensó que sería, tal vez, similar a eso.

No hubo tiempo para reacción de nadie para apagar las llamas. Muchos tenían la varita en mano, aunque no atinaron a lanzar agua al bulto incendiado. Y es que sólo habían transcurrido diez segundos.

El fuego comenzó a menguar.

― ¡MORGAN! ―vociferó Severus, dando un salto, para deslizarse por el piso de madera hasta ella. Su voz fue como el extintor del incendio: las llamas aplacaron, apegándose a la piel de la joven, y en medio segundo desaparecieron con un "Tsss".

Merlina se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados, temiendo estar quemada, y no sentir nada, o por estar muerta. Aunque no se sentía nada muerta. Sólo escuchaba gritos de la demás gente, pasos apresurados, y luego, silencio. Excepto por el sonido del deslizarse alguien de rodillas por el suelo hasta llegar a ella.

―Merlina… ―susurró una voz acongojada. Esa persona, de una manera muy poco sutil, la tomó por los hombros para abrazarla. Sin embargo, se vio estampada en el suelo antes de que Severus la rodeara con sus brazos.

― ¡Ah! ―se quejó Merlina, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio en la cabeza ― ¿Por qué me dejaste caer?

― ¡Estás más que ardiendo!

― ¿Han oído eso? ―dijo alguien ― ¡Sigue ardiendo!

― ¡Al ataque!

Una masa de seis personas trotó hasta ellos.

― ¡AGUAMENTI! ―vocearon a coro.

Seis chorros de agua helada dieron contra Merlina.

― ¡Aaaah! ¡Ya! ¡Basta!

Severus se unió a ellos, y ninguno paró hasta que dejó de salir humo. Al profesor no le importó quedar con las piernas mojadas por estar arrodillado en el charco de agua.

Los chorros cesaron y Merlina se reincorporó, apoyando las manos en el piso, con la expresión de haber comido un limón de pica. Estaba estilando.

― ¿Por…?

Se calmó y tomó aire. Pensaba preguntar "¿por qué hicieron eso?", mas la razón era obvia. Se quemó. Se quemó y no tenía ninguna llaga. Ni cicatrices. Ni nada. ¡Su piel estaba intacta! Sus brazos seguían tostados por el sol, y sus pantorrillas, en ese verde pantalón corto estaban igual de pálidas. Y lo mejor, o más loco de todo, es que sus marcas de _Scorpia Salamandris_ no estaban.

Severus, con sus ojos desorbitados le tocó la frente. Estaba a temperatura normal.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

― ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Qué cosa?

―No te quemaste.

―No lo sé. No hice nada. Te lo juro.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí. ―contestó, y volvió a jurarlo. Y es que realmente se sentía bien.

― ¿Practicas magia negra? ―le preguntó un adolescente africano, fascinado.

― Por supuesto que no ―contestó Merlina, ofendida.

― ¿Entonces cómo te tragaste el fuego?

― ¡No me he tragado nada! ¡No sé lo que pasó! ―se paró raudamente, y se mareó. Severus la afirmó por debajo de los brazos y la ayudó a enderezarse.

― Hacer magia negra está prohibido, señorita. Eso merece una condena en Azkaban ―dijo una bruja con acento norteamericano.

― Lo sé ―repuso la joven de mala gana y zafándose de Snape ―, pero yo no he hecho nada.

― Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el fuego, niñita? ― dijo un viejo desde atrás. Había un buen número de personas amontonándose. Y atrás también se veían rodeados.

― ¡No he hecho nada! ¡No sé hacer magia negra! ¡Y no soy "niñita! ―le espetó, furiosa.

Severus se lo vio venir. La ira de Merlina estaba alcanzando un punto alarmante, y eso significaba darle una bofetada a quien se le cruzara por delante. Y él sabía que sus bofetadas dolían mucho. Una vez había bastado para saberlo.

― ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO? ―la dueña del local se aproximó con el hijo, su ayudante.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a la culpable.

― Ella hizo magia negra…

― ¡No he hecho magia negra!

― ¡El caldero explotó y ella se tragó el fuego!

― ¡Ella hizo explotar el caldero!

― ¡Es un dragón encubierto!

― ¡El caldero explotó porque uno de ustedes, malditos idiotas, lanzaron un dardo gigante! ―la defendió Severus.

― ¡Pero se tragó el fuego!

― ¡No me tragué el fuego!

― ¡Llamaré al ministerio de Escocia!

― ¡Pero si no fue su culpa!

― ¡Pero si no fue mi culpa!

― ¡Te tragaste el fuego, niña endemoniada!

― ¡Que no soy niña!

― ¡BASTA! ―gritó la dueña, amplificándose la voz ― Comunícate con los del Ministerio, Cillian ―le dijo a su hijo ―. Tú, mujerzuela…

― ¿Mujerzuela?

―… Serás llevada a Azkaban por causar todo este desastre.

― ¡Pero si yo no lo hice! ¡NO LO HICE!

― ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué ahora tu pantalón se está incendiando?

Merlina puso los ojos como plato y se miró la pierna izquierda: en efecto, había una llama creciente. Y no sentía nada. ¿Se había quedado sin sensibilidad acaso?

― ¡Aguamenti! ―chilló apagando el fuego.

―Haces magia negra en mi negocio, y te burlas en nuestras narices ―cuchicheó la dueña, con la mano en el pecho como si la ofendiera en lo más profundo del corazón.

Severus la tomó de la mano y se acercó hasta la celadora, evitando que respondiera otra vez.

―Vamos… ―le susurró en el oído.

Merlina no alcanzó a comprender lo que dijo. Simplemente, de un momento a otro, sintió como si atravesara por un tubo de goma, antes de materializarse en la puerta de la habitación del hostal.

― Hay que huir, antes de que el ministerio Irlandés se lance contra nosotros ―explicó Severus. Dijo la clave y, apenas entraron, abrieron las maletas para echar la ropa.

―No fue…

―No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, Morgan ―la cortó Severus armando su maleta con sólo utilizar la varita.

Merlina, avergonzada y enojada, sacó la ropa de los cajones, y en vez de depositarla en la maleta, cayeron al suelo.

Severus terminó haciéndole la maleta también.

"Clic" sonaron los broches cuando el equipaje estuvo sellado.

Merlina tomó su maleta, se agarró del brazo de Severus, y aparecieron en la entrada del Ministerio Irlandés. Era bastante similar al de Inglaterra, salvo porque éste era un edificio nuevo, y los edificios iban en el orden correcto. Los muggles sólo pasaban por delante de él como si no lo vieran.

Justo delante iba una turba de magos corpulentos.

― Mierda ―farfulló Severus, tironeando a Merlina hasta quedar ocultos detrás de un pilar ―. No sé por qué me huele a que esos que van hacia la puerta son a los que mandaron a llamar.

― ¿Resultamos tan amenazantes?

―Somos extranjeros, y aunque pertenezcamos al Reino Unido nos repudiarán―miró a Merlina ―. Buscarán la manera de sacarnos oro.

Merlina suspiró.

―Cuando se vayan iremos hasta el Departamento de Transporte.

― ¿Y si avisaron ya?

―No creo.

― ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?

―Utilizando la chimenea.

―Vaya. Siempre pienso en lechuzas.

―Por qué será, Señorita Lechuza… Bueno, ahora, vamos.

Severus soltó a Merlina y sacó su varita. La joven lo imitó.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, de la maleta apareció una llama gigante. Merlina se vio obligada a soltar la maleta.

― ¡Diablos! Severus, ¡haz algo!

Con todo el nerviosismo, Merlina no podía controlar su varita. Severus podía, por supuesto, pero el público perdió la calma antes que actuara.

― Morgan… Corre hacia la chimenea.

_Qué me pasa, qué he hecho… ¿estoy maldita?_

Merlina no esperó oír dos veces la instrucción y salió corriendo tras Severus, que le llevaba medio metro de ventaja.

―Incendio en el primer piso ―dijo una voz glacial en el vestíbulo―. Intrusos huyendo por chimenea diez.

Se metieron en la chimenea más cercana. Severus agarró un poco de polvos Flu que estaban en un vaso colgante, dentro de la misma chimenea, y los lanzó hacia las brasas.

― ¡Se metieron en la chimenea! ¡A ellos!

― ¡Departamento de Transportes! ―susurró Severus, con el terror visible en la cara.

Merlina no veía qué era lo realmente terrible. Salvo por el hecho de que los pudieran llevar a la prisión mágica.

El remolino de fuego verde los tragó sólo por una fracción de segundos. Al instante salieron despedidos de la chimenea del cuarto piso. Había muchos magos turistas caminando por el corredor para volver a su país de origen.

Una bruja llevaba una gran bolsa de tienda fina en ropas.

Ropas.

Ropa.

Merlina había perdido poco menos de la mitad de su ropa.

―No puede… ser…

― ¿Qué? ¡No te quedes parada, Morgan! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Perdí mi ropa.

― ¿Te preocupa tu ropa? ¡Te compro diez maletas y cien tenidas de ropa, pero vamos!

Corrieron separados por la multitud; Merlina supo que Severus tenía miedo de quemarse con su piel.

Llegaron hasta la sala de los Trasladores.

― ¿Crees que queden viajes para Inglaterra?

― No lo sé. Pero preguntaremos. Sino… bueno. Es una suerte saber cómo transformar un objeto en un traslador.

Avanzaron hasta una de las brujas que vendía los boletos de viaje en Traslador detrás de una mampara a prueba de maldiciones. La forma de pago era dejar caer las monedas en un plato de lata levitador.

―Intrusos en la Sala de Viajes del Departamento de Transporte, cuarto piso. Intrusos en la Sala…

― Creo que no hay tiempo ni siquiera de preguntar.

Cambiaron de rumbo hacia uno de los brujos que cortaba los boletos. Se plantaron en frente de él.

―Sus boletos, por favor ―solicitó el brujo.

―Mire, la verdad es que tenemos una urgencia… No tenemos tiempo para comprar los boletos ―se excusó Severus.

―Señor, ¿acaso me está solicitando que los deje pasar gratis?

― Intrusos en la Sala de Viajes del Departamento de Transporte…

―Para nada, sólo que…

― ¿No serán ustedes los intrusos?

―Claro que no ―intervino Merlina, ofendida. Su actuación fue demasiado… sobreactuada, precisamente.

―No los dejaré, señor. Ustedes se quedan…

Severus sacó de sus bolsillos del pantalón un puñado de galeons con cada mano y se los dejó en la tarima.

―Tome. Con eso es más que suficiente.

― ¡No! ―exclamó el mago cuando Severus lo apuntó con la varita.

―Lo siento ―susurró, y el mago salió despedido unos cuantos metros.

Eso fue un Expelliarmus muy potente.

Atravesaron la barrera. Se aproximaron hasta un zapato viejo y Severus, señalándolo con la varita, susurró:

―_Portus._

De un momento a otro, una turba de brujos apareció por la entrada. Los descubrieron de inmediato.

Merlina atinó a tocar el zapato.

El remolino de colores los atrapó.

Cinco largos segundos estuvieron girando, hasta que cayeron en un montón de cajas vacías, en medio de un callejón.

―Vaya… eso estuvo cerca ―miró a Severus con el corazón acelerado, aún asustada ―, ¿dónde estamos?

―En el callejón vecino a mi casa.


	6. La sala de aislamiento

**Capítulo 6: La sala de aislamiento**

"

―Lo que hicimos es ilegal.

―Es justificable.

― ¿Justificable? ―Severus lanzó su camisa verde musgo hacia la cara de Merlina. Estaba sentada en la cama, en una pose que cualquiera podría calificar como demasiado relajada; ya el terror se le había pasado. ― Yo no tomaría como justificable que un par de magos escapara de la ley.

―No seas exagerado, Snape. Sólo huíamos de algo que jamás hice. El caldero explotó y punto. Y yo también vi esa bengala gigante.

―Nos encontrarán ―dijo Severus, pesimista, pero con ese tono de voz que denotaba total tranquilidad ―, te lo aseguro. Esa señora no se quedará en paz.

― Tal vez deberíamos haber dejado que nos llevaran a Azkaban. Aprovechando que no están los dementores…

Severus le echó un vistazo con una expresión insondable.

―Los dementores volvieron a Azkaban… ―siseó en voz tan baja que Merlina sólo oyó un susurro.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Es mejor no ir a parar a Azkaban.

―Lo que sea ―hizo una pausa ―. Tengo una duda que me está matando: ¿de dónde sacas tanto dinero?

―De los bolsillos.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

― Catorce años de trabajo en un colegio donde el director paga bien, sin ningún gasto demasiado significativo, te permite ahorrar para utilizarlo en nada, hasta que encuentras alguna razón para gastarlo.

―Creo que tendré que pedirle un aumento a Dumbledore… Así ahorro también… ¿adónde vas?

Severus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Es obvio, ¿no? Voy a bañarme.

Merlina se enderezó y cruzó de piernas.

―Podemos compartir la ducha, ¿no?

―No creo que sea buena… idea.

Merlina pegó un salto hasta Severus y le puso la mano en la cara.

― ¿Quemo?

―No.

― ¿Entonces?

Con un beso profundo, un abrazo apretado, y un acercamiento algo complicado hacia la tina fue suficiente para que les subiera la temperatura. A Merlina se le fue la mano. Severus se separó abruptamente de ella, agitado, tropezando con la tina y cayendo en ella.

― No puedo, Morgan. Quemas de verdad.

Ella, rápidamente abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó la cara, intentando calmarse.

―No lo puedo controlar, Severus ―reconoció, apoyándose en la puerta. Severus ya se había reincorporado ―. No sé... me siento bien.

―Lo sé.

―Mejor… mejor te bañas solo ―salió del baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

_Si estoy enferma realmente… estoy recién comenzando._

Fuego. Todo había pasado muy rápido. De pronto cayó el peso sobre ella: se había quemado con fuego. Técnicamente.

Su familia…

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, a punto de llegar a la cama. Más bien, perdió las fuerzas de caminar.

¿Eso habría sido lo que sus padres y hermano habrían evitado si hubiesen sido magos? ¿Acaso había que ser mago para evitar un incendio? Ella lo podría haber evitado. Podría haber entrado a la casa sin quemarse, los habría salvado. Y no lo hizo. Se quedó paralizada. Le hizo caso a su hermano.

Debería haber actuado.

Iba a llorar. Sin embargo, cuando notó que empezó a subir su temperatura frenó las lágrimas. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y decidió respirar acompasadamente para restablecerse. Apoyó la espalda a la cama y se puso una mano en la frente.

"Cálmate."

_¿Por qué?_

"Porque podrías armar un incendio."

_ ¿Por qué tendría que armar un incendio? No soy ninguna pirómana._

_ "_Podrías armar incendio. Cuidado con tu temperatura."

¿Por qué Merlina habría de hacer eso? No tenía ninguna razón concreta. Salvo que había armado un incendio en el Ministerio de Escocia y uno casi en la tienda, cuando la empezaron a culpar. En ambas ocasiones se había visto enojada y nerviosa, y cuando una persona se colocaba enojada y nerviosa, ésta se acaloraba.

Severus casi se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Merlina tan lacia, sentada en el suelo y con la mano en la cara.

― ¡Morgan! ―exclamó.

Merlina se sobresaltó con demasiada exageración; no se había percatado de que Severus había salido del baño.

La temperatura le volvió a subir y se puso colorada. De la cabeza comenzó a despedir humo. Trató de relajarse otra vez.

― ¿Te sientes bien…?

― ¡No te me acerques!

Evadió a Severus y entró al baño. Algo desesperada y desconcertada largó el agua helada de la tina y se metió bajo ella con ropa y todo. Se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas y dejó que el agua la empapara.

Severus la dejó en paz. No apropósito, por supuesto. Le había llegado el patronus de uno de los de la Orden avisándole la próxima reunión, la que sería al día siguiente.

Merlina pensó que no quería aproximarse a ella. Lo entendió. Al parecer se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso la maldijeron? ¿Había agarrado una enfermedad en Escocia? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero peligro para la sociedad? Si ella le hacía daño a Severus… Tal vez tenía que alejarse…

Por un momento se imaginó la vida sin él. Sola, en la oscuridad, apartada. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Se sacó la ropa mojada y se envolvió en la toalla que estaba colgada tras la puerta. Salió del baño, algo tímida, pero Severus no estaba en la habitación.

"

Merlina nunca había tenido un día tan malo como ese. Almorzaron en silencio, oyeron los Cuarenta Magistrales en silencio, cenaron en silencio. Todos los momentos en los que estuvieron juntos no se hablaron. Merlina prefirió pasarse la mayor parte leyendo unas absurdas y viejas revistas mágicas. Severus se entretuvo leyendo dos veces seguidas _El Profeta_ de cabo a rabo.

¿Cómo se podía pasar de un inmenso estado de felicidad a uno tan denigrante?

A las nueve de la noche ninguno tenía nada que hacer. Se acostaron, juntos, por supuesto, pero al parecer había una tremenda pared de concreto entre medio de los dos, a pesar que se tocaban los brazos. La cama era de una plaza y media y cabían, prácticamente, justos.

―Mañana tengo que ir a Londres.

Merlina, que estaba de espaldas a Severus se giró un poco para mirar su expresión. Era de absoluta seriedad.

― ¿Para…?

―Una reunión de la Orden.

Merlina sonrió a medias.

― No puedo ir, ¿cierto? ―se imaginó quemando a cada uno de los miembros de la orden, a los que no conocía, pero los podía recrear en la mente.

―No. Es mejor que no ―Severus prefirió que se hiciera sus propias ideas; estaba utilizando Legeremancia contra ella. Pero el peligro no radicaba en que ella pudiera quemar a los otros. Es que, simplemente, no quería que se enterara de nada. De nada.

―Claro.

Se giró nuevamente e intentó mantener la calma. No quería armar un incendio en la cama. _Relájate_.

La mano izquierda de Severus tomó su brazo con suavidad para acariciarlo. Ella, con un brusco movimiento, se los sacó de encima.

No lo había besado durante horas. Cómo lo extrañaba ya…

Ojalá las cosas cambiaran, no quería que fuera todas las noches así, pensó Merlina, afligida completamente.

Ojalá todas las noches estuvieran así, juntos, pensó Severus, suspirando sonoramente.

Merlina durmió bastante inquieta esa noche. A menudo le daban ataques de calor y se obligaba a despertarse para beber de la jarra de agua que había dejado en la mesa de noche de su lado. Se despertó tantas veces para hacer lo mismo que, llegado un momento, pasó de largo y durmió hasta las cuatro de la tarde sin realizar ningún desastre.

Estaba sola.

Se levantó de inmediato y se dio otra ducha de agua fría, esta vez desnuda, para intentar comenzar bien… la tarde.

La carne se le ponía de gallina y temblaba bajo el chorro de agua hechizada para que saliera helada, pero se obligó a ser valiente.

Para almorzar, aunque, por lo tarde, ya parecía cena, se limitó a prepararse un emparedado de jamón de pavo con lechuga y tomate, y por cada tres mordidas del pan tomaba cuatro sorbos de agua con hielo.

Cuando dieron las seis y media se comenzó a sentir inútil.

―Se supone que no hay nada que temer ―se dijo, en vez de caminar de un lugar a otro, moviendo el pie derecho con frenesí apegada a la fría pared de la sala de estar ―, yo debería estar en esa reunión.

Inspiró y botó el aire con fuerza por la nariz.

―Estamos comprometidos ―hizo una pausa ―. Lo que no significa que tengamos que tengamos que estar juntos las veinticuatro horas del día ―razonó, y olvidándose de que estaba intentando permanecer quieta, se paseó por la sala en círculo y agarrándose las manos ―. Me preocupa, lo juro. A veces pienso que me está ocultando cosas. No puede haber otra razón por la que no me deje participar ―gruñó, agarrándose la cabeza ― ¡Me deprime todo esto! ¡Y ahora estoy loca porque hablo sola!

Se quemaba si la tocaba. Ella lo ignoraba porque él lo hacía, y viceversa. ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que todo cesara?

No encontró la respuesta, pero a cambio de eso, al soltarse el pelo, una chispa de su mano cayó en la alfombra.

Ésta se prendió de inmediato.

―Esto no está pasando ―farfulló Merlina, calmada.

Al momento en que entró una pequeña ráfaga de viento por una de las hendijas de las ventanas, la llama alcanzó a la mesa de centro, y fue ahí cuando ya no había oportunidad de hacer algo.

Merlina se puso en la puerta y desenvainó la varita, señalando a dos metros más allá el fuego.

― ¡Aguamenti! ―chilló, pero no salió agua, sino que más fuego. La mano debía de tenerla hirviendo.

Decidió salir de allí, pero antes, como una loca, regresó a la habitación, y del cajón de su ropa extrajo la fotografía de su familia. Con suerte alcanzó a salir por la puerta. Al chocar el viento frío de la tarde gris que se exponía en cielo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se reguló, pero aún tenía la desesperación en sí.

―No puedo aparecerme… no puedo… no tengo lechuza…

Corrió hasta la cabina telefónica más cercana que quedaba a cincuenta metros de la casa de Severus, en un pequeño montículo de tierra. Llegó apenas, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, súbitamente indignada por su estupidez: se acababa de dar cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar un teléfono: en el campo no era necesario, sus tíos jamás tuvieron teléfono. Y en la casa de Craig jamás necesito hacer alguna llamada. Ni siquiera tenía amigos como para llamarlos. Y en su casa jamás había tenido un teléfono: cuando era pequeña, vivía en el campo y la tecnología no era algo que se adquiriera con facilidad. Y menos iba a usar uno cuando, siendo bruja, podía emplear lechuzas.

Al único muggle campesino que pasó por ese solitario barrio la tomó por estúpida al preguntar cómo diablos se utilizaba un teléfono, aunque el mismo hombre terminó llamando: el humo que salía de la casa era más que perceptible. El llamado fue un éxito, salvo por los bomberos, como se hacían llamar, que llegaron diez minutos después.

― ¿Cuál fue el origen del incendio? ―la interrogó uno de los bomberos con voz de reproche.

―Yo… ―tuvo que inventarse una excusa ― se me cayó una vela en la alfombra.

― ¿Una vela? ¿Acaso no tenía luz eléctrica?

―No.

Merlina se quedó sentada en una piedra, bajo un árbol seco, con un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tenía la cara manchada de cenizas y su cara la tenía afirmada entre sus manos; sus codos estaban en las rodillas.

Cuando los bomberos estaban acabando de apagar el desastre ―por poco se traspasa hacia la casa vecina ― apareció Severus en el callejón. El olor a quemado llegó a su nariz. No hubo más necesidad de adivinar lo que había sucedido.

Merlina sintió la presencia de Severus a un par de metros de ella.

― No pude contactar al Ministerio―balbuceó, de una manera tan inentendible, que nadie le podría haber comprendido, salvo Severus.

Se aproximó hasta ella cauteloso, y como si fuera Merlina una bomba, la tomó por los hombros. Por suerte, no se quemó, pero de todas maneras la soltó de inmediato.

―Mejor. Los muggles siguen siendo más expertos en apagar incendios.

Merlina, ofendida, levantó la mirada, a la vez sintiéndose culpable por observarlo de esa manera.

―Quiero decir, los bomberos ―corroboró Severus ―. Lo de tus padres es un caso aislado…

―Esto no puede seguir así ― lo interrumpió. Al ver que no le contestaba nada, continuó ― ¡Ahora mismo me está subiendo la temperatura Severus! ―se puso roja, y le humearon las orejas, literalmente ― ¿Qué pasa si te quemo? ¿Si te mato?

Snape la apuntó con la varita y le tiró agua helada. Merlina alcanzó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando el chorro cesó, no dijo nada, salvo repetir:

―Esto no puede seguir así.

―Y no va a seguir así. Vamos ―repentinamente, Severus tomó una decisión.

Merlina se puso de pie, con las cejas alzadas.

― ¿Dónde vamos?

― ¿A dónde más? A San Mungo.

La llevó hasta el callejón, ignorando el abarrotamiento en frente de la casa de Severus y desaparecieron.

― ¿No estás enojado por haber destruido tu casa? ―inquirió Merlina cuando aparecieron en la parte solitaria de una estación de trenes, en el centro de Londres.

―No ―hizo una pausa mientras reanudaban el paso ―. Pronto no la necesitaré.

Merlina creyó que era porque volverían al trabajo. Pues, no era precisamente eso.

―Quemé todo, Severus. Todo. Perdí la otra mitad de mi ropa… ―insistió Merlina. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ―. Todo lo de valor, todo…

―Escucha ―Severus la volteó hacia él y la miró, furioso ―. Si no te calmas tú, menos me podré calmar yo. Lo único de valor que había en esa casa eras tú. Y si hablas de cosas como "buenos recuerdos", no tenía ninguno allí. Y ahora, o caminas rápido, o simplemente incendias toda la cuadra.

La joven se obligó a auto-controlarse. O tal vez fuese por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas incesantemente. Un par de ancianas no dejaron de notar la triste y avergonzada expresión de Merlina. De pasada le echaron un vistazo a Severus con desconfianza.

―Tal vez la maltrata…

―Lo mismo creo yo. Debería denunciarlo…

Se detuvieron en frente de una vitrina de las tiendas de un edificio abandonado. "_Purge y Dowse, S.A", _dictaban las grandes letras de la construcción. En la puerta principal decía "CERRADO POR REFORMAS".

En la vitrina había una serie de maniquís, ninguno demasiado llamativo, a menos que se tomara lo ridículo por atractivo. A Merlina no le sorprendió que Severus se apegara al vidrio para hablarle al maniquí con traje de nylon amarillo, pero sí se percató de que esa sería su primera vez en San Mungo.

―Venimos por una urgencia de riesgo vital.

El maniquí, sin decir nada, asintió e hizo un gesto con un dedo para indicar que entraran.

Siendo cautelosos para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta, atravesaron el vidrio.

Dentro había una recepción no muy grande, con varios asientos de madera. Una larga cola de magos en problemas era atendido por una irritable bruja regordeta, y varios sanadores con batas verdes, con una insignia en el pecho que mostraba un hueso y una varita cruzados, ayudaban a los incapacitados de moverse. Delante de Severus y Merlina, en la fila, había una mujer con los párpados hasta el suelo.

Merlina se animó al ver el directorio de la mesa de Información. Al menos sabía que tenía que dirigirse a "ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS POR ARTEFACTOS (Explosiones de calderos, detonaciones de varitas, accidentes de escoba, etc.)". Aún así, Severus habló por ella a la recepcionista, como si estuviera incapacitada de decir su nombre y la sección que necesitaba visitar. De todas maneras, prefería no discutir.

―Vayan a la sala del sanador Ackley Edelberth, él estará libre en unos minutos. ¡Siguiente!

Fueron por un pasillo por el mismo piso.

―El sanador vendrá en unos instantes ―avisó una anciana que estaba limpiando manualmente la suciedad del suelo. Debía ser una squib, y a diferencia de los sanadores, su bata verde no tenía insignia ―. Tomen asiento.

Ninguno se sentó. Merlina, por miedo a quemar la silla, y Severus, por estar a su lado.

El sanador no tardó en llegar, con un memorándum volando tras él y un toma-notas en las manos. Era bastante joven y atractivo, aunque su pelo color paja junto con su piel tostada no hacían juego de manera armónica. Tal vez tuviera la edad de Merlina.

―Buenas… ―miró el reloj de su sala ― noches, debería decir ya ―sonrió tímidamente.

Severus no respondió a la sonrisa, pero se limitó a saludar. Merlina hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

― Perfecto ―cogió el memorándum e intentó leerlo―. Vaya, nunca entiendo nada de lo que escribe esta mujer ―dijo, a modo de gracia, pero era cierto ―. No entiendo ni jota del nombre. ¿Ustedes son…?

―Severus Snape y…

―Merlina Morgan ―se adelantó la joven, cortante. Podía hablar, así que no necesitaba tanta compasión de Severus.

Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo para anotar con claridad el nombre de las personas en su toma-notas, pero se detuvo a la mitad. Levantó sus ojos azules hacia Merlina, y de pronto su piel se oscureció en las mejillas. Carraspeó.

Severus frunció el entrecejo. Merlina estaba mirando el techo.

― ¿Merlina Morgan? ―reiteró con presteza.

―Sí ―contestó Severus, exasperado. Pero el sanador lo ignoró.

― ¿La misma…? ¿La que iba en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem?

Ahora Merlina fue la que frunció el entrecejo.

―No sé si seré la misma, pero sí fui al Instituto.

Edelberth sonrió.

―Al parecer no te acuerdas de mí, yo… ―sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas ―, yo soy el hermano de Digby… Digby Edelberth.

Merlina trató de hacer memoria. Su cara no se le hacía completamente conocida… Si bien había recuperado su pasado, no recordaba precisamente todo.

El sanador continuó con sus esfuerzos.

―Nos topamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Digby, en sexto año… Tú y yo… ―titubeó ― Yo… tú… ―suspiró ―, bueno, nos llevamos muy bien esa noche. Creo que _demasiado_ bien…

De pronto comprendió. Ackley Edelberth. Ackley Edelberth era el muchacho con el que había perdido la virginidad. Ella tenía diecinueve años, por supuesto, porque repetido dos veces, y él tenía un año menos. No recordaba nada, evidentemente; se había emborrachado de pies a cabeza, pero cuando, a la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, desnudos, en su cama, ambos supieron lo que había ocurrido. Nunca más se vieron. Salvo ahora.

Merlina suspiró y se le subieron los colores. Miró fugazmente a Severus, y con esa simple mirada que Severus captó con la suya, se enteró con una imagen bastante explícita. La legeremancia era más que útil.

―Vinimos por algo urgente, sanador Edelberth ―lo presionó Severus. No estaba rojo, pero la vena de la sien le palpitaba amenazante.

―Sí, eh, lo siento, ¿cuál es la razón de…?

― Morgan ―a Merlina se le apretó el estómago cuando dijo su apellido. En instancias como esas presagiaba futuros malos ratos ― recibió el estallido de un petardo gigante en un caldero, y en vez de quemarse absorbió el fuego. El problema es que, cada vez que tiene alguna emoción _fuerte _libera calor, humo y fuego.

―Esa es una situación interesante… ―miró a Merlina, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar el deseo de darle explicaciones a Severus, y retomó su seriedad ―. Bien, ha sucedido antes, pero sólo libera fuego una vez la persona. Si a _Merlina_ le sucede con frecuencia, es porque todavía no se ha liberado de todo, así que, lo que haremos es dejarte dentro de la sala de Aislamiento, que está al final del pasillo. Es de vidrio mágico no _derretible_. Ahora… espera ―con la varita hizo aparecer una camisa verde y corta. Con suerte le cubriría el trasero ―. Esto es de un material que no se quema, así que es mejor que te lo pongas, que te despojes de tus ropas y…

―Ya entendimos ―Severus le arrancó la camisa sin botones. Tomó a Merlina del brazo y se colocaron detrás del biombo.

―Me avisas cuando estés lista, Merlina, si necesitas ayuda…

―Gracias, sanador ― lo cortó Severus, preocupándose de que no se viera nada para el otro lado del biombo. Con sumo cuidado hizo el encantamiento Muffliato a la cabeza de Ackley. Se volvió hacia Merlina.

― Así que…

―Severus.

―No importa.

―Sí te importa.

― ¿Acaso no te has puesto celosa alguna vez, Morgan? ―dijo con sorna, aludiendo a lo ocurrido en la boda de Philius, su primo, hace unos meses.

―Sí, pero… ―vaciló ―, no pensarás que he sido virgen durante toda la vida, ¿no Severus?

Silencio.

― ¡Oh, vamos…!

―No te alteres si no quieres…

― ¡… cómo podías pensar eso, Severus! Seré tonta, pero no santa.

―No lo pensaba, sólo que es realmente indignante conocer al que lo hizo contigo primero…

―No hables de esa manera, suena muy feo, además, olvídate, no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo fue…

― ¿Merlina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude? ―se oyeron los pasos de Ackley avanzando.

Severus le quitó el hechizo.

― ¡Está bien! ―le gruñó ― Mejor ponte la bata ―le espetó a Merlina por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera la miró para verla desnuda. Él habría acabado con el edificio entero si hubiese tenido la capacidad de Merlina, de incendiar las cosas.

―Listo ―ahora fue el turno de Merlina para gruñir, pero antes de que saliera detrás del biombo, Severus la agarró del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

Apuntó con su varita la camisa y la hizo crecer hasta bajo las canillas y le hizo un complicado nudo atrás. Le sonrió con una mueca burlona y molesta a la vez.

Merlina, abrumada salió de detrás del biombo, seguida por Severus. Si Edelberth se sorprendió por la talla de la camisa, fingió estar tranquilo. Tal vez se sintió demasiado observado por Snape.

― Bien, síganme por acá.

Salieron de la sala del Sanador Edelberth y fueron hasta el final del pasillo tal como les había indicado.

La sala de Aislamiento no tenía una medida de más de dos metros cuadrados, y estaba dentro de una sala más grande. La sala era una caja de vidrio grueso y no tenía puerta.

―Bien. Haremos lo siguiente, _Merlina_ ―comenzó Edelberth a explicar ―: entrarás a la caja, atravesándola como el vidrio de entrada de San Mungo. Te concentrarás en recolectar todas tus emociones fuertes y tratarás de expulsarlas todas a través del fuego, ¿sí?

Merlina asintió.

―Ten cuidado, que el vidrio no tiene ningún encantamiento como para aliviar caídas.

La joven, sin reírse de su gracia, atravesó el vidrio.

―Cuando yo te diga ―le avisó Ackley. Luego miró a Severus ―. Si desea retirarse…

―No.

El sanador oscureció la sala con magia, y sin más rodeos, gritó "¡YA!"

Merlina respiró profundamente y se concentró en reunir todos sus recuerdos más abundantes de emociones para liberar todo el fuego que tenía adentro: _las miradas de Snape cuando ella era una joven de cuarto año, la muerte de su familia, su mudanza a Estados Unidos para vivir con Phil, su primera triste semana en el Instituto, cuando supo que iba a reprobar un año, el término de sus estudios, la vuelta a Inglaterra, cuando conoció a Craig, cuando iba a entrar a Hogwarts para trabajar, cuando se reencontró con la mirada de Severus el primer día de trabajo, cuando supo que Craig la engañaba, su secuestro, las peleas con Severus, cuando se le declaró y la besó en el armario de la limpieza… cuando recuperó sus recuerdos más tristes… cuando le pidió que se comprometieran… sus vacaciones juntos… y la explosión del caldero._

Lo último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se sintió más que furiosa. Por culpa de eso ahora estaba encerrada en esa caja de vidrio, como si estuviera loca, como si tuviera una terrible enfermedad contagiosa, sin poder tener demasiado contacto con Severus, y si seguía así…

Las llamas se alzaron de un momento a otro, iluminando la sala. No se supo quién de los dos varones estaba más asombrado. Merlina parecía una antorcha.

El vidrio de la caja absorbía el calor, o eso era lo que se veía desde fuera.

Merlina sólo sentía como si hormigas recorrieran su cuerpo, pero el fuego no le hacía daño, aunque le causaba una terrible depresión momentánea. Ojalá su familia hubiese tenido su capacidad…

Cuando más recordaba ese día, más fuego salía de ella. Y, tal vez a todos le parecieran minutos lo que transcurrían; pues fue apenas cuarenta y cinco segundos.

De un momento a otro, como si dos dedos gigantes hubiesen aplastado a Merlina con saliva, se apagó.

No obstante, Edelberth la alentó para que continuara, pero ni una sola chispa salió de ella. Además que le habían dado ganas de ir al baño.

―Puedes salir, Merlina ―avisó Edelberth cuando aclaró la sala.

Merlina se veía muy desgreñada y sucia. Estaba llena de hollín y su expresión estaba plagada de cansancio.

Severus fue a recibirla cerca del vidrio. Merlina se le echó al cuello y enterró la cara en su hombro sin decir palabra.

―Merlina ―dijo Edelberth con suavidad, aproximándose hacia ellos ―, si estás muy débil, incapaz para volver, te puedes quedar a…

―No se preocupe, Edelberth ―le contestó Severus con evidente enojo, girando el cuello para mirarlo ―. Deje de ofrecerle favores a Morgan. Vamos ―susurró a Merlina.

Fueron hasta la sala de Edelberth y Severus la ayudó a vestirse. La joven estaba, más que desanimada, súbitamente cansada. Tal vez el fuego la mantenía con energías.

―Estoy muy sucia ―balbuceó Merlina mientras le pasaba la remera por la cabeza.

―Ya te bañarás cuando lleguemos. Tenemos prisa, son cerca de las diez de la noche.

― ¿Y a dónde? Quemé tu casa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

―No iremos allá, por supuesto. Iremos a Hogwarts. No tenemos otra opción.

―Lo siento, Severus… ―Merlina le tomó la cara, pero el profesor le tomo la mano para sacársela de la mejilla.

―Ya basta, Morgan. De todas maneras, pronto deberíamos haber dejado ese lugar.

― ¿Por qué?

―Basta de preguntas. Andando.

― ¿Tienes dinero?

― Por supuesto que sí, pero en Gringotts. Y no viajaremos en tren. Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade. Pero antes, salgamos de aquí.

Juntos volvieron a la parte solitaria de la estación de trenes por la que habían aparecido antes.

Merlina odiaba tener esa sensación de estar atravesando un tubo de goma en la aparición conjunta, pero en ese estado menos podía intentarlo. Y todavía no tenía licencia para aparecerse. Si se escindía, le quitarían la posibilidad para aparecer de por vida.

Hogsmeade estaba más que oscuro. El cielo estaba encapotado y no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de luz lunar. Todas las casas tenían las cortinas cerradas y, como único ruido, estaba el maullar de un gato negro encima de un tejado. Severus sacó la varita y la empuñó con fuerza, como esperando el ataque de alguien.

―Severus. ¿Qué…?

―No hables.

Merlina obedeció. El brazo de Severus se tensó con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Pensó en reformular la pregunta, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando Severus la soltó, y lanzando un quejido por lo bajo, se agarró la muñeca izquierda, oculta por la manga de la camisa verde botella.

― ¿Severus? ¿Qué pasa? Seve…

Severus, en un dos por tres hizo que su patronus con forma de unicornio se fuera galopando hasta el castillo. Al otro segundo agarró a Merlina por los hombros, y le susurró con frenesí.

―Corre hasta Hogwarts. Dumbledore se enterará ―y sin dejarla contestar la besó con… ¿miedo? ―Corre.

Y con un chasquido Severus desapareció, quedando Merlina sola en la oscuridad, aterrada.


	7. Peligro social

**Capítulo 7: Peligro social**

"

Se calmó en tres segundos. "Corre" le había ordenado Severus y eso hizo. Pocas veces había corrido tanto en su vida como esa. La noción del tiempo se le escapó de las manos y ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó a las verjas flanqueadas por sendos cerdos alados. La reja estaba cerrada con cadena pero, Albus Dumbledore en persona, con su pelo y barbas blancas brillando ante la luz de su varita y una bata azul con un gorro de dormir, la esperaba dentro.

― ¿Cuál es el patronus de Severus, Merlina?

Merlina se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no vaciló en contestar.

―Un unicornio.

― ¿Cuántos cursos repetiste en el Instituto?

― Dos años… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Uno de mis pasatiempos es averiguar sobre las personas importantes.

Señaló las rejas con la varita y las cadenas desaparecieron. Una reja se abrió en treinta grados, para que justo cupiera la joven.

Las rejas se volvieron a cerrar con un chirrido.

― ¿Por qué las preguntas?

―Nunca se sabe cuando puedes ser un impostor.

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta las grandes puertas de roble. Albus apuntaba constantemente hacia los costados, iluminando los sectores oscuros de los jardines.

― ¿Por qué…?

―En mi despacho conversaremos, Merlina.

La joven suspiró en respuesta. Ni Severus ni Albus la dejaban completar sus preguntas y actuaban de manera sospechosa, como si pudieran estar siendo rastreados por alguien. Si es que estaba sucediendo algo, ella tenía derecho a saber.

El vestíbulo estaba en penumbra, lo mismo que los pasillos y las escaleras, pero tanto uno como otro se sabían los caminos básicos de memoria, aunque Merlina se tropezó un par de veces en las escaleras. A lo lejos, Merlina creyó oír las risas maliciosas de Peeves.

― Babosas de gelatina.

Esa era la contraseña actual para que la horrible gárgola con forma de pájaro se hiciera a un lado mostrando una escalera de caracol.

Ascendieron en silencio, y Merlina se sentó en un sillón sin pedir permiso. Albus la imitó y la miró sobre sus lentes de media luna, como indicación para que hablara.

― ¿Qué quieres que diga, Albus? Estoy completamente confundida.

― Primero partamos por el principio. ¿Por qué estás acá? Severus me envió el patronus avisándome con tú llegada… pero no la razón.

Merlina hizo una mueca.

―Pues… es algo extenso de explicar.

―Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, adelante.

Merlina relató cómo comenzó con unas extrañas manchas en el cuerpo y la fiebre que la había atacado antes de que le bajara abruptamente la temperatura ―omitiendo los detalles privados e íntimos ―, el altercado en la sucursal de chascos de los Weasley por la explosión ocasionada por el petardo, como tuvieron que huir, el incendio de la casa de Severus por su culpa y la visita a San Mungo.

―Así que… bueno, no teníamos otra opción. Fue mi culpa.

Albus parecía pensativo, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

―Es una de las cosas más extrañas que he oído, y eso que he oído muchas.

―Eso ya lo creo.

―Sin embargo… se supone que estás curada, ¿no?

Merlina se encogió de hombros, pero luego agregó:

―Al menos no me ha salido humo en los últimos veinte minutos ―comentó como si eso zanjara todo. Luego, frunció el entrecejo ―. En fin. Aparecimos acá por la falta de casa, y cuando lo hicimos, Severus se tomó la muñeca donde tiene la Marca Tenebrosa y desapareció. No sé qué sucedió.

Albus suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento.

― Ese es el medio de llamada de Lord Voldemort, Merlina. Pensé que lo sabías.

―Conozco la marca Tenebrosa, ―admitió Merlina ―, pero siempre pensé que era sólo un símbolo…

Merlina se sintió estúpida y confundida. Eso ni siquiera se necesitaba aprender, ¡simplemente lo debería haber adivinado!

―Me crié con muggles casi toda mi vida ―se intentó excusar Merlina ―, mis tíos eran muggles también, nunca me informé bien cuando vine a vivir acá… ―titubeó ― yo… yo no tenía idea de eso y… Siempre lo tomé como una simple marca. ¡Creí que era como un tatuaje! Y nadie se molestó en explicármelo, porque yo asumí que estaba enterada de todo…

―Merlina, tranquila ―la apaciguó Albus, haciéndole entrega de un vaso de agua que había hecho aparecer ―. Entiendo, no tienes porqué pedir disculpas.

―O sea… ¿Severus fue donde Voldemort? ―Albus asintió ― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Severus no me cuenta nada, y yo hace tiempo sospecho de que algo extraño está pasando… ¡tú también te comportas extraño, Albus!

―Prefiero que eso lo hables con Severus, Merlina. Yo no sé más que tú.

― ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si muere?

―No va a morir, Merlina.

La seguridad que se denotaba en su respuesta hizo que la joven se tranquilizara en un cincuenta por ciento: Severus iba a estar bien. La preocupación permanecía en que ella seguía desinformada de todo.

― ¿Y qué hay sobre la Orden del Fénix?

― Pues, hacemos reuniones con regularidad para mantenernos informados, aunque sea de cosas que puedan banales.

Hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por unos golpeteos en las puertas dobles.

―Adelante.

La puerta se abrió.

―Lo siento, director, yo… ¡señorita Morgan!

Merlina se paró como una autómata.

―Ah, hola profesora Trelawney. Yo ya me iba ―se volteó hacia Dumbledore ―. Mejor los dejo ―añadió en voz baja.

Pasó por el lado de la profesora fraude de Adivinación ―que, por cierto, últimamente le había hecho una Profecía muy extraña y prácticamente imposible e inentendible― y, sin nada más que hacer, apenas salió del hueco que había dejado la horrible gárgola, se fue hasta su despacho.

Estaba intacto: vacío, como lo había dejado antes de ir a la casa de Severus. Y ahora no tenía nada con qué completarlo. Tendría que hacer un retiro de oro en Gringotts, pero tendría que ir personalmente, las cartas demoraban mínimo una semana. Tendría que volver al callejón Diagon. Sólo de pasada, se limitaría a retirar una suma considerable… cambiarla a dinero muggle y comprar algo de ropa y algunas cosas necesarias para sobrevivir, como artículos de aseo. Por más que Hogwarts fuera maravilloso, no lo proporcionaba todo.

Se sentó en la butaca. El fuego estaba apagado y era mejor, por un lado. No quería nada más con él.

De su bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacó la fotografía estática de sus padres y, memorizando su despacho, la metió en el cajón del escritorio.

"

Mientras dormía tuvo el plácido sueño en el que Severus aparecía para despertarla con un beso en el cuello, y por un mínimo instante creyó que era verdad… Hasta que se dio cuenta que, en el sueño, estaba en la cama de la casa del profesor. En la realidad, estaba en la cama de su despacho.

Se despertó temprano, a pesar de haberse dormido tarde. No podía conciliar el sueño otra vez si Severus no llegaba.

Tomar desayuno con Albus era agradable: podía funcionar como el abuelo sabio que cualquiera desearía tener. Desayunar con Albus y Hagrid resultaba una bomba de chistes, sobre todo, Merlina se rebosaba de información animal gracias al semigigante. Pero desayunar con Albus, Hagrid y Trelawney, resultaba espantoso. Trelawney interrumpía constantemente las conversaciones para dar advertencias absurdas, como "tomar zumo de calabaza luego de toser da mala suerte".

No había terminado de comerse su tercera tostada cuando se puso de pie y dijo:

―Debo ir al callejón Diagon. Volveré en unas cuantas horas, Albus…

―Bien, Merlina. Hasta un rato.

Afuera hacía un frío polar para ser verano, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Para entrar en calor corrió hasta la reja, la que se abrió automáticamente al acercarse ella.

―Bien, Merlina… ya te has aparecido antes, y el frío no va ser un impedimento para hacerlo… Esta es una situación que requiere atención.

Se frotó las manos y se puso en posición. Hizo los pasos, algo tambaleantes, pero los hizo, y despareció con un chasquido.

Cuando se materializó, entre el callejón Knockturn y el callejón Diagon, se dio con la pared de ladrillo en la cabeza por avanzar a ciegas.

― ¡Mierda! ―farfulló sobándose la frente y avanzando, furiosa.

Aún allí hacía frío, así que corrió hasta el torcido edificio blanco llamado Gringotts. Entró más aliviada: el ambiente estaba tibio. Se aproximó a uno de los duendes. Éste analizaba un enorme diamante blanco sin pulir entre sus manos.

―Buenos días.

―Buenas días ―contestó éste con una voz astuta.

―Vengo a retirar oro.

― ¿Su llave?

―No tengo la llave.

―No tiene su llave ―reiteró el duende de manera burlona.

―No la tengo ―corroboró Merlina, dando un aplauso, exasperada.

― Me temo que no podrá hacer ningún retiro.

―Mire, mi cámara es la doscientos veintiocho. Mi nombre es Merlina Morgan, eso debe bastarle.

― Eso no es suficiente para mí ―replicó el duende, volviendo a mirar el diamante y pasándole una larga uña encima.

Merlina cerró los ojos un momento: estaba bien, ellos tenían medidas de seguridad, y la varita que estaba en su mano no le ayudaría para nada. Resopló y volvió a mirarlo. Era obvio por dónde tenía que partir.

―Mi casa se incendió. Lo perdí todo, y la llave debe estar bajo escombros a los que es imposible volver.

―O derretida ―añadió el ser, con una sonrisa horrible. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

―Y bien. Eso es todo. Necesito sacar dinero para comprarme ropa nueva.

―No hay problema, señorita. Mog lo llevará a su cámara ―repentinamente había cambiado de parecer, y eso que aquella historia sonaba de lo más descabellada. Ahora sabía que, siempre que estuviera en apuro, un relato como ese resultaría muy veraz de su parte―. ¡Mog! ¡Lleva a esta señorita a la cámara doscientos veintiocho! No tiene llave, ¡así que usa tu uña!

El duende llamado Mog la llevó en el carrito apenas dos pisos más abajo, donde estaba su cámara, muy poco protegida, por supuesto, pero el oro no era demasiado como para que a alguien le resultara tentador robarlo. No obstante, el viaje fue suficiente para dejarla verde.

― Cámara doscientos veintiocho, ¿no?

Merlina tomó aire y lo señaló con una mano mientras tomaba aire, agachada, con una mano en el estómago.

―Deme un segundo.

Dio una arcada. _Cálmatecálmatecálmate. Calmada. Uf._

―Sí ―contestó finalmente.

El feo ser pasó la más larga uña que tenía por la superficie de la puerta de hierro: la del índice de la mano derecha. Merlina ya estaba preparada para taparse los oídos, pero no chirrió.

La cámara era bastante grande. Tal vez demasiado grande para los cuatrocientos galeons amontonados en el rincón izquierdo, al principio, con unos pocos sickles y knuts tras tantos años de trabajos miserables en el callejón, y dos de celadora en Hogwarts. Pero podía ser peor. Con cincuenta galeons le sobraba para mucho más que ropa, pero eso llevaría.

―Eh… ¿tiene una bolsa?

El duende se metió una mano en el pequeño bolsillo y extrajo una bolsa de gamuza de tamaño considerable. Aún así los grandes galeons cupieron apenas, y la bolsa pesaba como medio kilo.

Merlina, al volver al vestíbulo, se acercó al mismo duende.

―Bien, necesito cambiar treinta y cinco galeons a libras esterlinas…

Dejó quince en la bolsa y lo demás lo esparció en la tarima de trabajo del duende. Le dirigió una mirada despectiva. En el callejón Diagon, Merlina ya se había acostumbrado a ser mirada con desprecio.

El duende se dio el trabajo de contar los treinta y cinco galeons y se los entregó al mismo Mog, que desapareció tras una puerta dorada. Luego reapareció con un fajo de libras esterlinas, con ciento setenta y cinco, para ser exactos. Estaban atados con un hilo plateado, mágico, que sólo podría desatarlo el nuevo dueño del dinero.

Merlina lo recibió y lo metió en la bolsa. La dobló y la ocultó dentro de su remera, cruzándose de brazos para que no se notara el bulto.

― ¡Gracias! ―exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

Fue hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin para conseguir tres nuevas túnicas. Tres de color negro, una de verano y dos de invierno. Aunque ya no se distinguía entre verano e invierno.

Se puso una túnica gruesa de inmediato y metió su dinero y varita en cada bolsillo.

―Así estamos mejor ― farfulló para sí, saliendo de la tienda. Qué bien se sentía estar abrigada. Tal vez ahora necesitara algo de fuego. No, ni bromear.

Tomó rumbo hacia Gringotts nuevamente, pero pasándolo, para ver si necesitaría algo de por allá. Pues, lamentó haberlo hecho: no pasó por alto la Botica de la señora Lita. Pero estaba cerrado, y las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera. Nunca había sido un lugar muy lujoso, pero estaba en peor condición que antes. No había otra opción: la señora Lita había fallecido.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Entre uno de los tablones se agitaba un papel con una fotografía en movimiento. Merlina, sin ver con claridad, ya sabía lo que era. Tironeó el papel y lo miró con terror. Craig la miraba a través de esos claros ojos en blanco y negro y esa sonrisa maquiavélica adornada con sus sucios dientes. Era una de las imágenes que habían quedado de cuando habían comenzado su búsqueda el año anterior.

Si ella hubiese sido Harry, lo más probable es que le hubiese ardido la cicatriz al observar la imagen. Pero ella era Merlina Morgan, y Harry era su amigo, así que sólo sintió una terrible punzada de asco y la temperatura le subió un poco.

Él estaba muerto. Craig jamás volvería a molestarla. A menos que existiera un método para poder hacerlo. Y ella, no conocía ninguno posible.

"

Ni siquiera gastó todo el dinero en la tienda muggle. Siempre existían ofertas en los lugares menos exclusivos. Y es que, Merlina, jamás se había comprado ropa de marca.

Al castillo llegó muy cargada de bolsas, cerca de las cinco, mediante aparición. Ya lograba confiar en ella misma como para practicarlo ilegalmente. Además, si podía hacerlo Severus, ella también podía, pensó enfadada.

Severus tampoco había llegado: aprovechó de ir a mirar las mazmorras cuando fue a dejar su cargamento a su despacho. Sin embargo, otra persona de la cual había oído hablar apenas había llegado. Esa persona estaba hablando… ¿hablando? Discutiendo con una voz suave y desagradable. No era la de Severus, por supuesto. La de Severus era melodiosa para ella. Ésta era chirriante.

Por un instante dudó tras la puerta doble que daba al despacho del director. Pero luego se decidió a entrar como un Elfo por su casa.

―He vuelto, Albus ―dijo, cerrando la puerta tras sí y fingiendo no ver a la señora regordeta y muy pequeña que estaba sentada en la silla frente a Dumbledore, en el escritorio.

― ¡Pero si la Señorita Problemas ha llegado!

Eso sonó demasiado Snape. Pero hasta a Snape le salía un tono menos… ofensivo. Y más "Snape", por supuesto.

―La estaba buscando, Merlina Morgan ―declaró la mujer.

Y, entonces, por primera vez, la miró a la cara. Sus ojos eran redondos y saltones. Su boca, pintada por un rosado muy aniñado, era larga y flácida. Jamás había visto su cara, pero le recordaba a alguien. Su pelo castaño, rizado y corto estaba adornado por una cinta color musgo.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de la joven, Dolores Umbridge formuló una sonrisa con su flácida boca.

―Dile a qué vienes, Dolores, pero Merlina no irá a ningún lado.

―Pues ella no tuvo problemas para ir a Gringotts a sacar algo de oro por sus objetos quemados… ―susurró como si lo sintiera en el alma, pero en cada letra se marcaba la sorna con que lo decía.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe que yo…? ¿Cómo sabe…?

―Ésta es Dolores Umbridge, Merlina, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y le encanta estar al tanto de las desgracias de las personas en otros países, y sobre todo tener contactos en otros lados, como el duende que te atendió en Gringotts ―replicó Albus echando chispas por el azul de sus ojos.

―Siéntate, querida.

―No.

―Siéntate ―reiteró Umbridge con sus pequeños dientes afilados apretados.

―Aquí, en el castillo, un "NO", sigue siendo un "NO", Dolores. Te doy diez minutos del tiempo de mi celadora.

―Tú no manejas los horarios de la chiquilla, Dumbledore.

_¿"Chiquilla"?_

―Ella revalidó el contrato ayer, cuando llegó ―si no fue imaginación de Merlina, Dumbledore le había guiñado un ojo―, así que éste es su horario de trabajo. Y que no haya estudiantes, no significa que no haya nada que hacer.

Umbridge dio un brinco, enojada, y de su cartera de cuero roja extrajo un pergamino enrollado, estirándolo con violencia.

―Sólo leeré lo importante, señorita Morgan, para no quitarle su preciado tiempo ―miró el papel y continuó― _"…causando graves daños a la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley y al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia de Escocia, los que casi han sido graves_…"

Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo introdujo en su bolso.

―Cuando me enviaron esto, Morgan, me sentí muy avergonzada de la persona que lo había hecho, pero más temí no encontrar al responsable. Luego me entero que la morada del Profesor Snape se había incendiado ―sonrió con maldad ―. No supe si era usted, por supuesto, ni siquiera lo sospeché, porque no tenía idea de que el profesor Snape pudiera tener pareja ―eso lo dijo con crueldad, y Merlina sintió piquetes de escozor en la piel ―. Sin embargo, yo ya había dado el aviso en muchos lados de que, a la primera mención de fuego, se me avisara. Lamentablemente allí llegaron los bomberos, así que tuvimos la impresión de que la causa podría haber sido _muggle_. Era poco probable que un mago no _pudiera_ apagar un incendio. Pero luego me llega un informe del sanador Edelberth diciendo que tenía una sospechosa llamada Merlina Morgan por la historia que habías contado por una extraña reacción que tenías cuando te emocionabas demasiado ―Merlina abrió la boca, incrédula ―. Sí. Bueno, el punto es que luego Luke, el duende que te atendió en Gringotts me envía una lechuza hablándome de ti y tu razón del retiro de oro. Y aquí estás, y efectivamente eras tú.

―Yo no causé el altercado en la tienda de los Weasley ―se defendió Merlina, mas antes de que continuara, Umbridge la interrumpió.

―No me interesa la sucursal de los Gemelos, señorita. Eso me da exactamente igual. Lo mismo que el Ministerio de Escocia, y la casa del profesor Snape. Aquí el problema es otro.

―Edelberth se lo dijo ―pronunció con odio, colocándose roja como tomate ―, no podía controlarme. Fue algo totalmente ajeno a la magia involuntaria, si es que es eso lo que piensa.

― ¿Tiene algo de cerebro, Morgan?

Dumbledore se paró con brusquedad e imponencia.

―No permitiré que te burles de mis colegas como lo has hecho con anterioridad, Dolores.

Umbridge estaba igual de roja que Merlina, pero aún así, dijo con descaro:

―Mírate como te hierve la cabeza. ¿No te da terror causar daño aquí?

Merlina respiró profundamente, aunque confiaba en que no haría nada. El idiota de Edelberth era un bocón. El duende era un bocón, los de Escocia eran bocones. Y ella poco tenía de culpa, siendo sincera. Y la vieja estaba tratando de sacarla de sus casillas.

―Yo ya no pierdo el control…

―Eso no lo puedes asegurar. Eres un _peligro social._

― ¿Peligro social? ¿Yo? ¡No sea ridícula, señora! De todas maneras, siga diciéndome pesadeces y probemos lo que puedo hacer. Ahí se dará cuenta de si soy un peligro social o no. Pero ahora, que estoy bastante furiosa como para echar humo por las orejas, no lo estoy haciendo, de milagro.

―Te irás conmigo al Ministerio a zanjar el problema ―repuso Umbridge, avanzando hacia la puerta y tomando a Merlina del brazo, pero ésta se resistió.

―Ya oyó lo que dijo Dumbledore: tengo que hacer mi trabajo. No hay nada que zanjar. ¿Quiere que pague los daños hechos a Escocia? Le doy todo el maldito poco oro que me queda en la cámara.

―Ya oíste, Dolores. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

―Ya dije que lo de Escocia no me interesaba ―recalcó la mujer, ofendida de pies a cabeza. Dio varios pasos cortos hacia la puerta, y se fue, dando un portazo tan fuerte, que llegaron a temblar los extraños objetos de plata que tenía el anciano en una de sus mesas.

Merlina miró al director. Y se dejó caer como un saco de patatas en uno de los sillones.

―No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

―Yo sí ―contestó el director volviendo a su asiento en el escritorio―. Muy típico de Umbridge. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, tarde o temprano se termina rindiendo. Finge ser peligrosa aprovechándose de su poder político, pero no es más que una máscara para intentar pasar por alto lo pequeña y débil que es. De todos modos, la envía el ministerio; están desesperados por atrapar gente y enviarla a Azkaban, sólo para demostrar que son eficientes en su trabajo.

"

Merlina pensó que durante los días siguientes no recibiría ninguna buena noticia. No obstante, apenas tres días después le llegó una carta de Ginny, invitándola para la quincena de Julio a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Debió haberse sentido alegre, pero preferiría estar con Severus…

Dos días antes de su viaje a la Madriguera dejó lista su maleta (la que compró en el mismo Hogsmeade) por puro aburrimiento. Le cobró la palabra a Dumbledore en cuanto a recibir paga por hacer aseo en el castillo, pero con algo de magia y sin nada de estudiantes éste permanecía impecable, con algunos cuantos ratones, un poltergeist molestoso y fantasmas.

Sólo Peeves la sacaba de la rutina a veces, con sus bromas pesadas, pero en vez de causarle gracia, le hacían enojar.

Se comenzó a poner ansiosa y deseó irse inmediatamente, así que se durmió cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Y se despertó cerca de las tres de la tarde del otro día, pero no sola.

Es difícil sentirse observada cuando estás con los ojos cerrados, pero ella tenía la sensación de tener dos ojos de águila en constante vigilancia de su cara.

La mano que tenía sobre el edredón fue cubierta con una más grande que la suya, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse en sueños.

Había otra respiración aparte de la suya en la habitación, y la parte derecha de la colcha estaba hundida. Ah. Lo sabía antes de abrir los ojos.

Despegó los párpados lentamente, y en vez de dirigir la mirada hacia Severus la desvió hacia el techo para limpiarse los ojos con la mano libre.

―Supe que Umbridge estuvo aquí…

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―interrumpió Merlina, sin mirarlo aún.

― Hace media hora.

―Ya.

―Estás enojada.

Merlina sonrió dulcemente, observándolo por primera vez. Pensaba decirle "¡Cómo estarlo contigo! Me encanta cuando desapareces de pronto y no apareces en días.", pero se contuvo al ver las ojeras en los ojos de Severus y su expresión de cansancio. Abrió la boca.

― ¿Estás bien?

Severus asintió sin sonreír.

―Te ves cansado.

―Lo estoy. Trabajar para el Señor de las Tinieblas no son diez horas con pago de tiempo extra, Merlina.

― ¿Está todo…?

―Está todo bien, Morgan ―sonó algo bruto, pero fue el efecto que le dio al ponerse de pie ―. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Merlina asintió sin saber qué decir. Lo más natural habría sido un beso, un abrazo, una caricia como saludo. Pero nada. Él se fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de que desapareciera tras ella Merlina le soltó:

―Mañana me voy de vacaciones con los Weasley.

Severus se giró y la contempló.

―Me alegro.

Y se fue.

Y Merlina se quedó inmóvil, tranquilizándose. No podía llorar, no podía enojarse, sólo hacer como que Severus no había ido… no, que ni siquiera había llegado. No, Severus no había llegado y no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Para fingir eso, almorzó y cenó en las Cocinas, con los elfos, enfurruñada e intentando no pensar en eso, pero mientras más lo pensaba, peor salía.

Cerca de las once de la noche fue al despacho de Dumbledore para avisar de su partida.

―Mañana me voy.

―Lo sé, ayer me lo dijiste, Merlina.

―Bien, me voy a primera hora, a las siete de la mañana.

―Las rejas estarán abiertas para ti. ¿Viste a Seve…?

―No lo he visto. Gracias, Albus.

Portazo.

―Maldita sea, Merlina, contrólate. Tal vez realmente te conviertas en un peligro social.

Con la luz apagada y los ojos cerrados se puso a cantar, acostada en su cama hasta conciliar el sueño.

Aunque nunca supo si durmió algo, porque a los cinco minutos, eso creyó, sonó el despertador que había comprado.

A las seis y media estuvo bañada, vestida y peinada, y a las seis cuarenta y cinco había robado un pastel de la cocina. A las siete menos tres ya estaba saliendo de los terrenos de Hogwarts con su enorme maleta, quitada de peso mediante magia.

Se puso en la posición ridícula que ocupaba para la desaparición, y pensó con fuerza en la Madriguera, recordando sus aromas, sus lugares, el bosque, la casa torcida…

"

Eran las nueve cuando pasó por su despacho para hacerle la sencilla pregunta de a qué hora se pensaba ir.

Pues no la encontró, y antes de buscarla en cualquier otro lugar, fue a su lugar de consuelo: Dumbledore.

Éste estaba en bata, sirviéndose una taza de chocolate en su escritorio.

―Buenos días, Severus.

―Se fue sin despedirse.

― ¿Quieres chocolate?

―Demonios, ¡no! ¿Se despidió de usted, señor?

―No, pero anoche vino. Se fue muy temprano, a las siete, según dijo.

Severus miró los ruidosos objetos de plata de Dumbledore, y sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarlos todos por la ventana.

Cuando Dumbledore se sentó en su silla, él lo imitó, colocándose frente a él.

― ¿Por qué diablos no se despidió?

Albus se quedó unos segundos callado.

―No sé para qué vienes a preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, Severus, si lo sabes más bien que yo. Estás construyendo tu propia muralla de la indiferencia.

― No me queda otro camino.

―Entonces, no sé por qué te enojas tanto ―dijo el director, con dureza, dejando la taza encima del plato, rompiéndolo.

Severus se sobresaltó. Pocas veces el director se enojaba así.

― No soporto que esté enojada conmigo de esa manera.

― ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Severus? ¿Por qué no le dices que vas a tener que huir dado un momento, luego mostrar tu fidelidad verdadera, y que, el resultado más probable de cumplirse en esa situación es tu muerte? Sería mucho más simple.

―No quiero hacerle daño.

Albus sonrió a medias.

―Créeme que ya se lo has hecho tratándola con tanta frialdad e ignorancia.

―Eso sería peor, se lo juro. Es mejor que esté… enojada… a que esté destrozada.

―Has lo que quieras, Severus. Pero ya te dije: no sé por qué siempre recurres a mí para esto, si es con ella donde deberías estar. Y lo único que sé es que si pasas por alto su cumpleaños de esta manera tan cruel, eso sí que va a ser terrible para ella. Recuerda que ése fue el día en que sus padres fallecieron.


	8. Inútil

**Capítulo 8: Inútil**

"

Se vio rodeada de abrazos cálidos cuando llegó a la Madriguera. Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione la estaban aguardando en el jardín de la casa, comiendo higos y conversando alegremente. Incluso los gemelos estaban allí, con sus sonrisas inigualables de oreja a oreja. Merlina, recordando el incidente en Escocia, entrecerró los ojos cuando los vio. Sin ese petardo jamás había estallado el caldero y ella sería completamente normal.

― ¿Qué! No nos mires así, ¡estamos de vacaciones!

―No los miro así por eso ―admitió Merlina―. Solo que un petardo mágico gigante mezclado con el Autocaldero casi me mata.

― ¡Te extrañamos tanto, Merlina! ―expresó Hermione, emocionada. Estaba tostada y su pelo castaño, despeinado y muy largo.

―Ya no hallábamos la hora de verte, pero supusimos que estarías en otros… lados―agregó Ginny con una sutil picardía. Se veía más pecosa.

La hicieron pasar dentro de la torcida y pequeña cocina, donde Molly le estaba preparando desayuno extra grande para ella sola.

― Querida Merlina, espero que estés bien ―dijo saludándola con mucho cariño y un abrazo apretado.

Qué alivio era estar en un lugar donde pudiera recibir amor, pensó con sarcasmo. Se sentó en la mesa cuando terminó de saludar a la madre de los Weasley.

Fred y George se dedicaron a distraer a Merlina mientras Molly estaba allí: conversar sobre el Autocaldero y un petardo gigante que casi mata a Merlina, no habría sido algo que su madre aprobara. Cuando se fue a alimentar a las gallinas, George bajó la voz, y preguntó:

― ¿Qué decías sobre nuestro última obra maestra, Merlina?

―Casi me mata.

― ¿En serio? ¡Hemos descubierto algo nuevo, Fred! ―celebró George dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.

―No es un chiste ―saltó Hermione, haciendo que sus caras cambiaran a seriedad.

― ¿No bromeabas?

―Por supuesto que no.

Merlina les explicó lo ocurrido en la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Escocia, la consecuencia, la huída y luego el encuentro con Umbridge en Hogwarts.

― ¡Esa vieja arpía! ―saltó Hermione, golpeando la mesa con el puño enfáticamente ― ¡Todavía tiene el descaro de aparecerse por el mundo de la magia! ¡Como si no hubiese hecho demasiados destrozos en la vida de las personas!

―Cálmate, Hermione… ―la apaciguó Ron, tocándole el hombro, pero ésta le dio una manotazo, demasiado ofuscada para recibir caricias.

Merlina pocas veces había visto a Hermione así de enojada. Por eso se sorprendió tanto.

― ¿No soy la única afectada por su crueldad? ―preguntó.

A modo de respuesta, Harry estiró la mano derecha y le mostró una cicatriz. Formaban letras.

―"No… debo… decir… ¿mentiras?" ¿Qué es eso, Harry?

―En quinto año me hizo escribir esto con una pluma especial porque, según ella, mentía acerca de lo de Voldemort ―un susurro de inquietud recorrió la mesa ―. Yo escribía con mi propia sangre.

―Eso es… horrible… ― y pensar que, en algún momento, ella había encontrado cruel a Severus, antes de que se… _enamoraran_. Siempre que eso fuera amor, por supuesto…

―En serio, Merlina, tienes que andar con cuidado ―insistió Hermione ―. Sé que lo del fuego era algo que no podías controlar, pero, ¿si vuelve? No sabes lo que puede hacer esa mujer con tal de derribarte o… lo que sea. El ministerio está buscando blancos para atraparlos y encerrarlos en Azkaban.

―Eso mismo me dijo Dumbledore…

―Que lo intente ―desafió uno de los gemelos―. Tenemos muchos productos bastante sádicos, que no hemos sacado al mercado. Tal vez podamos hacer la prueba con ella.

―Sí, claro, como si no fuera a estar preparada para cualquier ataque ―reprochó Ginny ―. Apuesto a que está armada hasta los dientes.

―Eso es lo de menos ―insistió Hermione ― ¿Qué pasa si se vuelve a inmiscuir en Hogwarts? ¡Eso sería fatal!

― ¿Creen que sea Mortífaga? ―preguntó Harry, suspirando.

―Miren, la vi sólo unos minutos ―contestó Merlina ―, pero con esa apariencia de vieja con gatos de compañía, solterona y amargada, dudo que lo sea.

― ¿Y qué tal Snape? Él también era un amargado… ―comentó Ron.

― ¡Cállate, idiota! ―Ginny le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

Merlina se limitó a sonreír irónicamente. Más que por la verdad de Ron, era porque no quería demostrar demasiado que, recordarlo, no le hacía demasiado bien.

― Y, entonces, ¿ahora tienes superpoderes? ―preguntó Fred, maravillado, dejando de lado toda la otra conversación.

―Se me pasó porque fui a San Mungo.

―Esto es más que extraño. Tal vez tengamos que retirarlo del mercado ―reflexionó George, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que le hubiera ocurrido.

― ¿Snape leyó el anuncio? ―indagó Ginny con interés malicioso.

Merlina sonrió, y sintió satisfacción al hacerlo. ¿Sería el despecho por ser ignorada olímpicamente? Definitivamente sí.

―Sí, y estuvo de lo más. Me alegro que hayan puesto eso―miró hacia los gemelos ―, le ha dado un toque especial que toda gente de Hogwarts puede comprender.

Tal vez lo dijo con maldad, pero los varones no se enteraron, salvo la pelirroja Ginny que le dedicó una mueca a Hermione.

Terminó de desayunar la cuarta parte de su desayuno, y lo demás se lo dejó a Ron que moría de hambre.

―Siempre mueres de hambre ―le reprochó Ginny―. Si sigues así, te convertirás en una bola de grasa y nadie te tomará en cuenta. Menos de lo que te toman en cuenta ahora.

Por eso, Ron, compartió a la vez el desayuno con Harry y sus hermanos, sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio hacia su única hermana.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos a ordenar tus cosas, Merlina?

Esa pregunta de Hermione fue la clave para huir de los absurdos oídos de los muchachos.

Merlina subió la maleta al cuarto de Ginny, donde dormirían las tres, pero no ordenó nada en los cajones vacíos.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―inquirió Ginny cuando la celadora se sentó en la cama.

― ¿Que qué ha pasado? Buena pregunta, Ginny, porque ni yo lo sé.

Y de pronto estalló criticando el comportamiento de Severus y su desaparición extensa, su falta de cariño, su actitud sospechosa…

― ¡Ni siquiera me despedí de él, por idiota! ―tomó aire―. Ayer le dije que iba a viajar y fingió alegría de una manera tan… malvada. Era más que obvio que lo decía para tratar de dejarme tranquila, como si le importara un bledo lo que hiciera yo… No confía en mí, no me cuenta nada…

―Lo sentimos mucho, Merlina ―intervino Hermione, realmente afligida ―, pero nosotros no sabemos más que tú. Lo único que te podemos decir es que los Mortífagos traman algo muy malo, y todavía no se sabe que es. Estamos esperando a que caiga el Ministerio, pero está todo en orden, y no hay nadie que pueda estar bajo alguna maldición. Lo único malo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, son los arrestos a magos y brujas inocentes.

― ¿Podría yo pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, muchachas? ―la voz de Merlina sonó desesperada ― Tal vez así podría saber algo más…

― ¡Pues claro que puedes pertenecer! ― saltó Ginny, asintiendo fervientemente ― Es extraño que Dumbledore no te lo haya pedido nunca. Un apoyo más sería esencial.

― Yo creo que es obra de Snape. Él es el egoísta que jamás te ha dicho nada, ¿no?

Merlina reflexionó ante la ocurrencia de Hermione, y lo más probable es que fuera cierto.

― En fin, no me interesa lo que piense él ― dijo la joven, abrumada ― ¿Cuándo son las reuniones?

― No sé, depende de lo que diga Dumbledore ― contestó Hermione ―. Se realizan en la casa de Sirius; bueno, ahora es la casa de Harry.

― Vaya, no sé como a Harry no le trae nostalgia eso, yo no podría volver la casa de mis padres... ― suspiró Merlina. Luego miró a las muchachas y pasó un brazo por cada hombro de ellas y las atrajo hacia sí ― Me alegro de verlas. ¡Lo único que quiero es que pasen las vacaciones y volver al trabajo! Pero sólo para estar con ustedes.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad a Ginny, y se despegaron de Merlina lentamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

― Merlina… ― susurró Hermione ― Harry, Ron y yo terminamos el colegio. Éste fue nuestro último año en el castillo.

Merlina se quedó de una pieza. Se puso una mano en la frente. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Los dos años habían pasado tan rápido… ¡Qué habría dado por conocerlos antes!

― Yo… Lo olvidé por completo.

― Pero estará Ginny ― intentó animarla Hermione, y algo resultó. Ginny era un gran apoyo, después de todo, pero todos juntos era mucho mejor.

― Bueno… eso significa, también, que no más Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy ― suspiró Merlina.

Siempre se había sentido muy desgraciada ante las molestias de Malfoy y su grupo, pero al pensarlo mejor, tal vez pudiera extrañar todo eso. Aquello le daba un toque de acción a su vida… Bueno, tal vez demasiada, pero al menos, gracias a ellos había recuperado un pasado perdido… Y si Severus… ese era el problema: Severus. No soportaba pensar en que se comportaría todo el resto del año así. Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a nada, pero también había aprendido a quererse a sí misma, y no soportaría sufrir por él. Ya había tenido sufrimientos anteriores… Y él le había prometido que siempre estaría con ella.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso era culpa de lo de Edelberth? ¿Haber dejado de ser virgen con alguien que ni siquiera recordaba bien?

― Tranquila, Merlina― la animó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa ―, ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

―Uff… eso espero.

―Recuerda que ahora estás de vacaciones ―celebró Hermione.

"

Merlina prefirió no esperar noticias de Severus en los días siguientes, y tampoco intentó comunicarse con él. De todas maneras, muy pendiente de él no estuvo ya que todos buscaban cualquier manera de distraerla: las muchachas adrede; los chicos por naturaleza.

Por lo que sí estaba preocupada, era por la reunión de la Orden. La esperaba con ansias, como si fuera, poco nada, una fiesta. El problema estaba en que Merlina solía pensar en todo aquello como si fuera un juego. No le estaba tomando el peso real de lo que implicaba ser miembro de la Orden y de los papeles que cumplía esta; a los problemas que podría sufrir el mundo mágico si es que los Mortífagos, y Voldemort, en general, tomaran el poder mágico por el timón. Y la raíz estaba en que, ella, se había saltado toda la etapa oscura en Inglaterra. Las consecuencias en Estados Unidos habían sido prácticamente nulas, por la gran cantidad de pueblo mágico en él. Por lo tanto, para Merlina no parecía realmente difícil detener a unos cuantos magos oscuros con algunos maleficios. ¿Pero cómo detenerlos? Eso era lo que menos se le ocurría pensar de todas esas cosas. Y ni se imaginaba los recursos que tendrían para tener al mundo en la palma de la mano.

Por aquella misma razón, Dumbledore quedó sorprendido con su petición, cuando, la quinta noche en la Madriguera, Merlina le ofreció su disponibilidad para la Orden del Fénix. Precisamente iba a informar a los Weasley personalmente sobre la próxima reunión, a la hora de la cena. Estaban todos muy apretujados en la mesa del comedor (los gemelos, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Arthur, Molly y ella).

― ¿Ha estado todo bien en tu departamento, Arthur? ― preguntó Albus, tomando el único asiento libre, pero sin probar bocado.

―Ya sabes que siempre hay altercados con los objetos malditos. Pero nada realmente grave hasta ahora. Sólo unos cuantos ojos menos y, a veces, extremidades; ¿cosas letales? Ninguna.

― ¿Has venido por la reunión, Dumbledore? ―preguntó la señora Weasley, colocando los platos de ensaladas en la mesa, para finalmente sentarse.

―Sí. Me ha costado bastante organizarme, pero por fin lo he hecho. No es la idea estar haciendo reuniones exclusivas, por lo tanto debo esperar a que todos estén libres de sus labores. Y el día propicio para todo, es mañana al medio día. Espero que sus hijos también estén presentes, Molly. Al menos hasta ahora cuento con los principales. Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mundungus, Hestia, Emmeline, Dedalus, Alastor y Minerva están confirmados.

― Supongo que el profesor Snape debe estar ocupado ―asumió Arthur, cortando un trozo de carne.

A Merlina se le encogió el estómago al oír el apellido de Severus. Vio como Ron y Harry intercambiaban una mirada de desprecio compartido hacia el profesor de pociones, mientras que las muchachas miraban inquisitivamente a Merlina.

―Sí, Severus está algo ocupado ahora… con otras misiones.

_Otras misiones._ Por supuesto. Estaba más que claro que Severus tenía una colección de secretos que no las iba a compartir por ningún motivo con Merlina.

―Así que si puedes hacer que Bill y Charlie participen de la reunión…

―Apenas lleguen, les haré enterarse. De hecho, llegarán hoy en la madrugada.

―Imagino que debían de estar…

―Director ―farfulló Merlina, interrumpiéndolo. O creyó farfullar, porque su voz, de todas maneras, salió con un tono alto. Tal vez por eso prefirió asegurarse y decir "director", antes que "Albus", que sonaba algo irrespetuoso delante de otras personas.

― ¿Sí, Merlina? ―alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.

―Me gustaría cooperar. En la reunión. Mañana. Y bueno, todas las veces que sea necesario.

Ninguno puso más atención que Hermione y Ginny, quienes eran las que estaban al tanto de todo.

―Oh… bien. Sería… ―Dumbledore parecía confundido.

―Sé que no seré de ayuda por el momento ―reconoció súbitamente ―pero podría serlo.

―Eso es verdad ―concordó Arthur ―. Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, creo yo, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien de confianza.

―Por supuesto ―Albus sonrió bondadosamente, pero su mirada denotaba inquietud.

A Merlina no le había quedado del todo clara la respuesta, así que insistió.

― ¿Puedo presentarme allí mañana?

―Sí, Merlina.

―Gracias.

―En ese caso, mamá ―comenzó Ginny, con voz altiva ―, tus planes de que Merlina me cuidara acá no funcionarán, así que tendré que ir yo también.

― ¡Está claro que irás, Ginny! ―saltó Fred… o George, con entusiasmo ― Pero mamá te cerrará la puerta de la cocina en las narices.

― ¡Fred! ―saltó la señora Weasley ― Por supuesto que no te cerraré la puerta en las narices. Sólo te pediré que te retires a la habitación.

―Eso es injusto, mamá. ¡Casi en un mes cumpliré la mayoría de edad!

― ¡No me vengas con las discusiones de siempre!

Albus miró el extraño reloj de los Weasley, y luego se puso en pie.

―Debo irme, pero antes debo hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Mientras la señora Weasley discutía con la única pelirroja, y los gemelos ponían al tanto a su padre sobre sus negocios en Sortilegios Weasley, Dumbledore se llevó a los tres amigos hacia afuera, para hablar de algo que, seguramente, no le atañía a ella.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando se fue a la habitación sin terminar de comer. Y cuando las chicas llegaron para verla, ella ya estaba enfrascada en fingir que dormía. De seguro se dieron cuenta que era una simple actuación, mas no la molestaron.

Merlina no se quedó dormida hasta las once y media de la noche. Hermione y Ginny estaban en pijama, acostadas en sus camas, conversando en susurros.

No era eso lo que le impedía dormir a Merlina, por supuesto. Sino que era la preocupación por Severus. Y por las mismas reuniones. Debía de estar comportándose de forma infantil, pero no tenía otra opción que intentar ser… importante. O al menos creerse útil, porque sabía que no lo era, para nada, en esos momentos, sino, Severus habría confiado en ella hace mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera el silencio que habían dejado las jovencitas tras conversar, pudo tranquilizar a Merlina.

_Relájate. _

¿Cómo poder hacerlo?

De pronto se recordó del año anterior, en las vacaciones. Había estado en una situación similar de aturdimiento por culpa de Craig, el secuestro, la apelación y Severus… Ahora sólo tenía que ver con Severus.

"¿Por qué razón?"

_Pues bien, Merlina… últimamente te has vuelto un poco diferente. Especial._

_ "_¿En qué sentido?"

_Se podría utilizar como resumen la palabra "lanzallamas"._

Sí, esa era una buena descripción. Y aunque no tenía nada que ver con la actitud de Severus… podía tener mucho que ver, a la vez.

_Peligro social._

¡Claro!

_Pero estoy completamente curada. Eso lo puedo sentir, y lo apuesto ahora mismo, porque estoy ardiendo de rabia y ninguna de las chicas está chillando por quemarse._

_ "_Pues, piensa… ¿Qué pasa si te toparas con algo que realmente te hiciera enfurecer?"

Esa era la pregunta perfecta, y lo que debía de haber pensado Severus para no incluirla en nada que tuviera que ver con la Orden, o sus secretos. Él la conocía, y sabía que Merlina podría tomar las cosas por sus propias manos y medios…

El fuego ya había marcado su vida una vez. Y, tal vez, lo había hecho de nuevo.

Ojalá hubiera algo que le pudiera hacer olvidar todo ese malestar. Incluso a Severus, aunque fuera por el período de las vacaciones.

Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que aclarar las cosas con él… siempre que él no tomara la iniciativa, de lo que había un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de posibilidad.

"

Su sueño fue liviano. Parte de ella estaba alerta a los ruidos de la casa, así que se despertó cuando oyó ruido en la cocina, dos pisos más abajo.

Al parecer no fue la única, porque Ginny se sentó en la cama como una autómata.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―murmuró Merlina, bostezando.

Ginny aguzó el oído por un momento, y luego contestó, alegre:

―Deben ser Charlie y Bill ―después, agregó, algo más desanimada ―. Creo que está Fleur también. Oí un gorjeo. Pero iré a saludarlos, de todas maneras. No he dormido muy bien.

―Yo tampoco, así que voy contigo.

Se calzaron las zapatillas; Merlina se puso su bata también, y bajaron con una horrible cara las dos. Merlina parecía tener uniceja de tanto fruncir el ceño. Pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, así que por eso decidió bajar también.

Eran las cinco con quince minutos cuando se presentaron en la cocina. Los padres de los muchachos estaban allí, sirviendo el desayuno.

― ¡Vaya! Hola Merlina ―saludó Charlie con entusiasmo. Habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse en la boda de su hermano, en una charla profunda sobre dragones.

―Hola, _Meglina _―saludó Fleur al tiempo que movía su hermosa cabellera rubia.

Bill, que tenía un trozo de pan en la boca, le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Ginny se abrazó con sus hermanos, pero limitó a hacerle un gesto afirmativo a Fleur. Aún le costaba asumir que se había casado con Bill, aunque su madre ya lo hubiera superado.

Merlina decidió desayunar también. En la cena no había comido mucho, y el estómago ya le estaba rugiendo con ferocidad. Ginny se quedó también, cabeceando casi por el sueño, así que Merlina sospechó que era para no dejarla sola.

Charlaron, mientras comían, de temas banales, como el tiempo, lo que le depararía a Ginny en el colegio, en todas las materias, excepto en pociones. Aún así, la mañana se les hizo tan larga que, al menos la pelirroja, tuvo que ir a dormir un par de horas más. Merlina prefirió darse un baño, vestirse, y salir a ver a los gnomos de sus escondites, para ir a merodear por comida en la huerta de los Weasley.

Cinco para las doce del medio día, todos los magos presentes en la Madriguera se estaban alistando para aparecerse en las cercanías de la casa de los Black, que ahora era propiedad de Harry, pero quien la había continuado ofreciendo para las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix después de su padrino Sirius muerto. Se hallaban en la pequeña sala, reagrupándose de tres para aparecer en lugares determinados. Merlina, por esta vez, se tuvo que dar el lujo de aparecer en conjunto con Harry y Ron. Jamás había estado en Grimmauld Place, y no podía permitirse perder por algún lado de Londres. O de Inglaterra. O del Mundo. Así que tuvo que aguantar unos segundos la sensación de pasar por un tubo de goma y respirar con los pulmones comprimidos.

Hermione llevó a Ginny, pero aparecieron junto con la madre de los muchachos, y Arthur fue con los gemelos. Charlie, Bill y Fleur, aparecieron juntos en el cuarto sector designado. Debían no llamar la atención, por eso se dividieron en grupos pequeños y cada uno tomó el callejón más cercano y deshabitado al punto de reunión. Por suerte no hubo mayores problemas hasta que se plantaron frente a los edificios número 11 y número 13.

―Vamos ―dijo Ron, empujándola hacia el centro de las dos casas. Merlina lo miró desconcertada.

―Ron, un momento ―exclamó Hermione, acercándose a Merlina con algo en la mano derecha, que había extraído de su bolsillo.

Merlina, al ver cómo los otros desaparecían ante sus ojos a través de una puerta que no veía, se dio cuenta que debía de estar bajo algún encantamiento.

―Ya te imaginarás quién es el Guardián ―le dijo la chica, haciéndole entrega de un trozo de pergamino.

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. _Eso dictaba el pergamino con una letra llena de florituras. Sólo había dos letras extremadamente familiares para Merlina, aparte de la propia: la de Dumbledore y la de… alguien más.

Ante sus ojos apareció el edificio, empujando hacia los costados los otros dos, de aspecto terriblemente tenebroso. Los escalofríos no la dejaron en paz cuando entró al vestíbulo, y por alguna extraña razón, el lugar le recordó mucho a Craig. Aunque tenía que negar algo: Craig nunca gritó así, de la manera que lo hacía la madre de Sirius que estaba en un cuadro. Hicieron demasiado ruido cuando entraron, y por suerte, eran los últimos. La cocina, que era bastante grande, ya albergaba ocho personas más: Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Vance, Jones, Diggle, Fletcher, Moody, la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Veintiún magos y brujas se las arreglaron perfectamente para preparar un almuerzo decente y poder organizarse para una reunión que, para Merlina, sería completamente decepcionante. Lo mismo para Ginny, que le habían permitido permanecer allí a regañadientes.

―Voldemort parece estar en calma ―comenzó Dumbledore. La mayoría tembló al oír su nombre. Merlina fue una de las que permaneció inmutable―. Pero estoy seguro de que se traer algo entre manos aparte del plan principal ―miró a Harry―. Algo que, ni siquiera _otros _han podido averiguar. No está confiando mucho en sus súbditos. Y no podemos hacer más, salvo vigilar el Ministerio y seguir consiguiendo aliados.

―El Ministerio sigue estando en demasiada tranquilidad para la información que le hemos dado ―anunció Shacklebolt con su profunda voz ―. Rufus Scrimgeour apenas parece tomarse más en serio que Fudge sobre los nuevos tiempos.

―Mientras no suceda nada grave, no les abrirá bien los ojos. Piensan que tienen por las riendas la situación. Todos los magos desaparecidos han sido mendigos o ermitaños.

Así empezó. Cada miembro siguió aportando algo que había sabido, o aunque no supiera nada, daban ideas, o especulaban, o lo que fuera. Ron salió con algo estúpido, que podría haber servido también. Pero Merlina… Merlina no tenía idea de nada. Se sentía como una intrusa, una inútil.

Lo peor de todo, era que toda esa información vana que estaba recibiendo, no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. A nada que quisiera enterarse sobre Severus. Ni siquiera fue nombrado de manera directa. Dumbledore se limitó a informar que Hagrid se había marchado a otro continente a buscar apoyo. Hasta Tonks, que parecía ser bastante torpe, de la misma clase que Merlina, tenía mejores cosas que decir. En conclusión, terminó más que deprimida.

―No tengo ninguna nueva tarea que designar ―dijo Dumbledore, finalizando dos horas y media después, la charla ―. Lo único que les pido es que sigan atentos, y tú, Mundungus… ya sabes.

Mundungus era un hombre pequeño y rechoncho, bastante hediondo a tabaco y alcohol, que dirigía constantemente sonrisas nerviosas a Merlina, como si con eso pudiera conquistarla.

―Es hora de retirarse. Yo seré el último en salir.

Merlina esperó a que todos se fueran para aproximarse al director. La noche anterior había tenido la intención de acercarse a él, pero no hubo oportunidad. Dumbledore estaba inspeccionando el techo del vestíbulo cuando la celadora le habló.

―Albus ―farfulló para no despertar al cuadro del horror.

El anciano se giró con lentitud y la observó con… ¿lástima?

― ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no te has marchado?

―Quería preguntarle si… Severus está bien.

Dumbledore casi sonrió.

―Está muy bien.

― ¿Cumpliendo misiones que… no puedo saber?

―Ni yo las sé, Merlina. No eres la única desentendida. Desde que se marchó, no he sabido nada. Así que asumo que está bien.

Merlina sospechó que eso lo había dicho para hacerla sentir mejor.

―Y… Bueno. ¿No vendrá?

―No, no sé… ¿tú dices, a la próxima reunión?

―No, a la Madriguera, si va a ir a… visitarme… ―Merlina se comenzó a sentir como una idiota. Dumbledore no tenía por qué enterarse así de fácil de lo mal que se sentía.

Bufó, aparentando concentración. Era obvio, por supuesto, que significaba más rendición.

―No recuerdo que me haya dicho algo sobre alguna visita. Tal vez, cuando tenga tiempo, lo hará. Ahora está bastante ocupado, Merlina.

―Sí, lo imagino… ―Merlina se mordió el labio.

―Es mejor que te vayas, Mer…

―Director ―interrumpió―, me gustaría ser parte de la Orden.

Albus ésta vez sí que sonrió.

―Ya lo eres.

―No, no lo soy. Sólo fui una escucha. Una oyente de algo que no tengo idea. Poco sé, porque los muchachos guardan sus propios secretos. O sea, sé que algo traman, pero hasta lo que sé, y lo sé hace años, es que Harry tiene que ser el destructor de Voldemort. Pero esto va más allá que eso, ¿no? Yo quiero hacer algo. Quiero participar de verdad. Me gustaría proteger a la gente, a los muggles ―la palabra _muggles_ sonó algo desesperada ―. No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, mientras muchos se arriesgan.

El hombre cerró los ojos un momento. Merlina alcanzó a ver muchos sentimientos allí: rabia, pena, lástima… todos negativos, obviamente.

―No puedo hacer nada, Merlina. Tu trabajo sigue estando en Hogwarts. Y comprendo tu interés por ayudar a la gente inocente. Pero no es así todo esto. No puedes estar vigilando a las familias, o estar encantando a cualquier muggle que se te pase por delante. Y, créeme ―agregó con pesar ―, que Severus prefiere que te quedes fuera de todo esto.

Le hizo un gesto para que saliera de la casa, y así lo hizo. Ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de llegar al callejón, ni estar oculta, ni nada. Simplemente, desapareció delante de la vista de dos muggles, que nunca supieron si vieron a una joven con capa negra, corriendo y llorando, fue un espectro, o simplemente su imaginación.

Pero Merlina no lloraba de pena. Lloraba de rabia, y tampoco se avergonzó de entrar a la casa de los Weasley así. Los más grandes lo pasaron por alto apropósito, y la verdad es que ninguno tenía sospechas de la razón de las lágrimas de Merlina. Ni siquiera las chicas estaban seguras, pero sí estuvieron de acuerdo con los gemelos: Merlina necesitaba distracción urgente.

Por eso, le cerraron el paso cuando iba camino a la habitación de Ginny.

Los gemelos le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Te gustaría visitar Sortilegios Weasley, Merlina?

― ¿Del Callejón Diagon? Ni muerta.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta muggle?

―No, gracias, no…

―"No estoy de ánimo" ―se burló Ginny ―. Eso es lo típico que decimos las mujeres.

La joven sonrió un poco.

―Vamos, Merlina ―la animó Ron ―, ¿qué tal si vamos a un paseo?

― ¡Pero qué buena idea! ¿Desde cuándo tienes un cerebro tan sentimental, Ronnie? ―lo felicitó uno de los gemelos.

―Desde que… ―comenzó Harry, pero recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de su amigo.

―Sí, un paseo. ¡Un campamento! Tenemos una carpa de lujo, ¿no Gred?

―Sí, Feorge. ¿Qué dices, Merlina?

Las sonrisas de todos eran realmente irresistibles.


	9. Excursión Weasley

**Capítulo 9: Excursión Weasley**

"

Tenía que dar las gracias por eso. La transpiración era mil veces mejor. Algo incómodo es sudar, por supuesto, y a la larga te sientes asqueroso, pero si ocupas desodorante, te mojas un poco, y de vez en cuando tomas agua helada de una cantimplora mágica, termina siendo mil, y qué mil, un billón de veces mejor que armar un incendio cada vez que entras en calor. En parte era un gran riesgo, porque los muchachos estaban enterados. Pero habían tenido que recurrir a un UCA (Urgente Cambio de Ánimo), sigla que acababa de ser bautizada por los gemelos, producto de la depresión repentina que había atacado a Merlina.

Gracias a la caminata de varias horas que llevaban en un lugar del que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba ubicado con exactitud, Merlina se había logrado sentir mucho mejor. Muy cansada, por supuesto, pero distraída, feliz.

En ese instante eran cerca de las doce del día, y estaban expuestos a un sol radiante, en Exeter, un sector sureño y montañoso. Algo totalmente extraño en Inglaterra: eran pocas las partes que lograban ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

― ¿Han notado eso? ―preguntó Harry, mirando cielo con atención, mientras ascendían por un cerro bastante empinado.

― ¿Qué cosa, Harry? ―preguntó Ron, mirando asustado hacia todos lados.

―El clima. Es como si los dementores hubieran desaparecido completamente. Aunque sea el sur y sea normalmente caluroso, hay mucho sol.

―Bueno, recuerda que muchos fueron puesto otra vez en Azkaban. De seguro que forma plan de los Mortífagos, aunque digan que es otra vez para la "seguridad" del mundo mágico…

― ¿Merlina? ¿Por qué te quedas parada allí?

La celadora, que iba al ritmo de las muchachas, se quedó varios pasos atrás con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, producto de la sorpresa.

Los dementores habían vuelto a Azkaban y ella, tal vez, podría haber ido a parar allá. Y Severus no le había dicho nada. Era obvio que, si los muchachos estaban enterados, él también.

―No… bueno. Nada ―y las alcanzó. Ya no valía la pena discutir lo que le había dicho o no Severus. Iba a llegar al mismo punto.

Luego de llegar a la cima, se encontraron con un lago que no podía cruzarse: al final se veía una cascada proveniente de otro monte. Y el lago, simplemente, estaba rodeado por un bosque demasiado abundante: la única manera de pasarlo sería talando todos los árboles y sacar la espesa maleza que crecía a su alrededor.

―Y… bien. ¿Es aquí donde venimos a acampar? ―preguntó Merlina perdiendo el encanto de la excursión. En su imaginación se vio rodeada por toda clase de insectos asquerosos.

―Por supuesto que no ―me contestó Fred, analizando el terreno con la mirada ―, tenemos que ir hacia la cascada.

―Ah… ya. ¿Y el bote?

― ¿Bote? ―se burló Ginny ― ¡Vamos, Merlina! Tienes las dos piernas buenas. Puedes perfectamente saltar por las rocas.

Las rocas.

Merlina miró las rocas, deformes, pero lo suficientemente grandes y planas como para mantenerse equilibrado en ellas. Tragó saliva y suspiró. Caerse sería inevitable, pero al menos no había corriente… lo cual era extraño, porque si no había corriente, era porque no había río… y el agua que caía de la cascada tenía que circular hasta algún lado… O tal vez hubiese pequeños riachuelos entre los árboles… Todo era bastante extraño. Miró a los muchachos con desconfianza.

―Merlina… ―dijo George condescendientemente ―, no te estamos llevando a ningún lugar de tortura si es lo que piensas. Sólo iremos a acampar a un lugar que ya conocemos, y sabemos que es seguro. Será entretenido… Además que el lugar lo descubrimos con Fred, ¿no hermano?

―Por supuesto.

― ¿Y cómo saben que lo descubrieron ustedes? ―inquirió Hermione con sorna.

―Porque nunca hemos visto a nadie aparte de nosotros, sabelotodo. Supongo que eso contesta a tu pregunta.

―Ya, miren, vamos… ―apresuró Merlina con ansiedad, antes que realmente se negara a pisar las piedras del lago ― Aunque, insisto: debería haber un bote.

Los varones estaban habituados a todo tipo de aventuras y riesgos, así que dar saltos con mochilas en la espalda no tenía demasiada emoción para ellos. Ginny era una Weasley, así que no tenía problemas tampoco: la agilidad estaba en su sangre. Sólo Hermione estaba algo incómoda, pero no tanto como ella. Nunca había tenido buen equilibrio, pero comenzó a sentirse más segura cuando logró saltar diez rocas sin ningún rasguño. Tal vez demasiado segura, y cuando había un exceso de ella para la ocasión, era cuando la Ley de Murphy actuaba.

Iba al último, como siempre cuando resbaló de una piedra musgosa. Iba demasiado pendiente de no caer como para escuchar que Fred, el que iba a la cabeza, había advertido "¡Cuidado! ¡La quinceava roca está llena de musgo!". Se fue de espaldas y quedó como un escarabajo, debido a la gran mochila que ocupaba. No estaba pesada, porque le había quitado el peso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que fuera voluminosa.

― ¡Demonios! ―exclamó, salpicando agua. La espalda y la cabeza quedaron sobre la roca; las piernas, sumergidas en el agua: no eran más de cincuenta centímetros de profundidad. Pero el agua estaba heladísima, aun teniendo mucho calor.

Si no es por la mochila, de seguro se golpea en la cabeza.

― ¡Oh! Quédate allí, Merlina ― exclamó Hermione lanzándole la mochila a Ginny para así tener mayor facilidad de devolverse por las tres rocas para llegar hacia Merlina.

―Todo debe haber quedado estropeado ―gruñó tomando las manos que ofrecía Hermione. Costó escalar la roca con los pies: ahora sí la mochila estaba pesada por el agua que había absorbido. Hermione se puso roja de tanta fuerza empleada para ayudar a Merlina. Por suerte, la piedra en la que quedaron las dos de pie, no tenía ni musgo y era la más grande. Hermione alcanzó rápidamente la piedra donde había quedado y recibió su mochila otra vez.

―Las demás no tienen musgo ―le avisó Harry como si eso pudiera darle ánimos.

La joven celadora no volvió a caer, pero se desequilibraba cada vez que saltaba hacia una piedra.

―Sería… más… fácil ―jadeó ― si fueran… piedras movedizas.

―Lo pensamos con Fred ―voceó George a la distancia ―, pero cruzar las piedras así hace el trayecto mucho más emocionante.

Cuando las seis últimas piedras estuvieron ocupadas por cada uno, y el agua de la gran cascada salpicaba con el lago para todos lados, Merlina cayó en la cuenta de algo: tenían que cruzar la cascada. Y antes de formular realmente la pregunta, Hermione chilló alucinada.

― ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Agua _Impermeable_! ¡Se supone que éste encantamiento era un mito!

― ¿Qué es eso? ―indagó Harry, quitándole su otra pregunta de la boca.

―Es agua que no moja, por supuesto ―contestó Hermione, exasperada ―. Es agua real encantada. Y si te fijas, lo que nos está mojando es la propia agua del lago que salpica, no la de la cascada… Supongo que esto no lo hicieron ustedes, ¿cierto? ―inquirió refiriéndose a los pelirrojos gemelos.

― ¿Dudas de nosotros, Hermione? ―replicó uno de ellos ofendido. Luego, sonrió ― Claro que no. Pero nosotros encantamos el lugar en el invierno del año pasado, para que nadie más que nosotros pudiera hallar lo que hay al otro lado. Sólo tienen que tomar impulso y pegar un salto hacia la barrera de agua. Es como el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

― ¿Sabían que es ilegal hechizar lugares así?

―Parece que Ronnie está siguiendo tus pasos, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo tan apegado a las leyes?

Merlina se sintió un poco harta de estar oyendo discusiones, así que los interrumpió:

―Bien, bien… ¿podemos cruzar la cascada ya? Lo único que me puede suceder ahora es que la piedra se hunda bajo mi peso.

―Como usted mande.

Fueron saltando uno por uno con facilidad. Y, milagrosamente, a Merlina también se le hizo fácil saltar a través de la cortina de agua que no mojaba ni un pelo. Por un instante pensó que caería directo sobre otra roca. Pero, simplemente, cayó como en otra dimensión: Se veía el cielo tan azul como el recién pasado, la misma consistencia de las nubes, y lo único que variaba era el prado que inundaba el lugar, a cambio del lago, la maleza y el bosque. Era realmente hermoso. Pero habría sido mucho más hermoso estar con…

_Merlina… prometiste no pensar en él ahora. Y lo cumplirás. No te pongas rebelde. Nunca lo has sido y no lo serás ahora. Mantén la compostura._

―Bien ―bufó Ginny, dejando su mochila en el suelo ―, esto es maravilloso. Pero tenemos que armar la carpa.

―Y comenzar la diversión ―puntualizó George.

"

Con magia, armar la carpa, fue un pelo de la cola. Además de ser una de las modernas que se armaban de manera muy fácil, era lujosa y espaciosa en el interior, al menos, lo suficiente como para dar cabida a siete personas.

―Tal vez tú, Merlina, prefieres que cocinemos con el horno ―apuntó Hermione comprensivamente ―. En el caso de que no tengas ganas de presenciar una fogata.

Merlina se lo pensó durante un segundo: no había nada de malo en hacer una fogata. No tenía por qué hacerle daño. Tal vez era hora de que dejara muchos miedos en el pasado.

―No se preocupen por mí. No me vendrá mal un campamento como se debe.

Milagrosamente, no hubo problemas con el fuego. La verdad es que no hubo ningún problema directo, salvo por la rama de un árbol gruesísima y pesada que casi le cae a Merlina en la cabeza, culpa de Ron, que lanzó un hechizo para cortar ramas y echarlas a la fogata.

― ¡Ron, idiota! ¡Son ramas secas las que necesitamos! ―le reprochó Ginny, lanzándole una de las suyas en plena cara.

―Lo siento, Merlina ―se disculpó Ron con aflicción en la cara.

―No te preocupes, no pasó nada ―lo apaciguó mientras ella lanzaba sus ramas a la llama creciente en un espacio sin césped y rodeado de piedras. Sintió un escalofrío. Era extraño no temer estar cerca del fuego, como si no se fuera a quemar si ponía un dedo. ¿Y si sucediese así de verdad? Prefería no comprobarlo. No quería ser una anormal, un fenómeno. Tal vez por eso Severus se había decidido alejar de ella, y no quería hacerlo con los muchachos, asustarlos para que luego la abandonaran…

El día, prácticamente, lo pasaron dentro de un lago de agua templada, jugando con una pelota plástica muggle donada por Hermione. El agua era exquisita, y el lugar hermoso, ¿qué más podía pedir Merlina?

―Podríamos vender pelotas plásticas en nuestra tienda ―acotó uno de los gemelos ―, son muy útiles. Buena idea, Hermione.

―Pero, si la encantamos sería más entretenido, ¿no? ―ideó Ron.

―La idea es la lanzarla, Nariz Perfecta ―se burló Fred ―, no que vuele sola.

―No se te van a salir los brazos por atraparla o lanzarla.

― ¡Claro que no! Era sólo una idea ―se defendió Ron, recibiendo la pelota lanzada de Ginny y lanzándola con brusquedad a Merlina, que le dio de lleno en la frente ― ¡Oh, lo siento!

―No fue nada, sólo es de plástico, está inflada… ―avisó Merlina, siendo sincera. Sólo había sentido un leve ardor por la fuerza con que iba lanzada, pero nada más. Le tiró la pelota a Harry.

―Pareciera como si algo insistieras en que te golpearas en la cabeza ―bromeó Ginny ―; si no es por la mochila, te golpeas en la piedra del lago. Ron casi te lanza una rama en la cabeza y, ahora, la pelota.

―Mientras no pierda la memoria… está todo bien ―siguió el juego la joven aludida.

"

No faltó la diversión durante los cuatro días siguientes. Bañarse en la laguna era algo agradable por el calor que hacía, caminar en la noche por los alrededores era algo lleno de paz, mirando las estrellas y sin parar de reír.

También completaban las horas del día jugando Quidditch. Merlina sólo miraba, la escoba nunca había sido una buena amiga para ella, además, la que se había comprado el año pasado se había incendiado en la casa de Severus. Hermione a veces la acompañaba, y a veces jugaba. No era un buen aporte al equipo.

― ¡Vamos, Merlina! ―insistió Ginny, aterrizando en su Nimbus 2002, obsequiada por sus hermanos hace un tiempo ― Juega aunque sea un rato. Yo te cederé mi puesto.

―Soy un desastre, les haré perder el juego ―repuso.

Pero los demás no se rindieron. Siguieron insistiendo durante otros diez minutos a que se subiera a la escoba de Ginny.

Ascendió diez metros de inmediato. Fue involuntario.

― ¡Eres rápida! ―la halagó Harry sin esconder su asombro.

― ¡No fui yo! ―contestó Merlina. No obstante, los demás pensaron que era una muestra de humildad.

No tardaron, de todas maneras, en darse cuenta que no era Merlina quien manejaba la escoba. Por alguna razón la rechazaba, y era imposible que estuviera bajo algún encanto maléfico.

― ¡Trata de afirmarte! ―gritó Harry volando hacia ella en su Saeta de Fuego.

Merlina se afirmó con todas sus fuerzas al palo de la escoba.

_Demonios _pensó mirando la distancia que había hasta el suelo. Eran más de diez metros. Se sintió mareada. _No puedo morir así. Severus. Severus…_

Harry le ayudó a pasarse a su escoba, y Merlina se aferró con uñas y dientes a su cintura.

El chico alcanzó a descender unos cuantos metros, cuando la escoba comenzó a dar sacudidas otra vez, y a volar en diferentes direcciones. El problema era Merlina, no la escoba.

― ¡Sujétate, trataré de aterrizar! ―la voz de Harry era desesperada.

Pero la escoba no descendía, se había quedado estancada en los pocos cinco metros que había logrado bajar entre zarandeos. Abajo se veían varios árboles con copas doradas, producto del efecto de la luz del sol. Comenzaba a atardecer.

―Harry, lo siento, soy yo ―farfulló Merlina ―. Tendré que soltarme o caeremos los dos.

― ¡¿Estás loca?

Merlina ya se había soltado de su cintura y Harry, a duras penas, intentó voltearse para impedirle que saltara, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la misma Saeta realizó un movimiento brusco que lanzó a Merlina para que cayera.

No fueron más de dos segundos los que transcurrieron antes de que cayera en la copa de un árbol y se internara en las ramas. Harry no habría alcanzado a agarrarla.

De la boca de Merlina Morgan no salió ningún ruido. La verdad es que caer era una sensación placentera. Lo que no fue placentero fue sentir ramas raspándole el cuerpo, antes de darse en el sector posterior de la cabeza, tan fuerte, que perdió el conocimiento antes de darse de cara contra el pasto. Fue como si hubiese tenido dos cables en su cabeza, y la imagen que tenía de Severus mientras caía, se hubiese borrado intermitentemente, hasta desaparecer por completo. Y los cables no querían volver a hacer conexión.

"

―Mira. Se está moviendo.

― ¿Se habrá golpeado en la cabeza?

―No lo creo. Debe haberse desmayado mientras caía.

―Revísala.

―Casi ya no hay luz, no veré nada. Llevémosla a la tienda de campaña.

Su cuerpo flotó durante unos segundos y luego fue depositada en algo blando. A través de sus párpados percibía una luz anaranjada.

Alguien la colocó de lado y le revisó la cabeza.

―No tiene sangre, pero creo que tiene un huevo… a menos que su cabeza sea deforme.

―No bromees, George. Puede que se haya golpeado, imposible no hacerlo con un árbol de tantas ramas.

¿De quiénes eran esas voces? Merlina comenzaba hacer funcionar su cerebro. Le sonaban familiares… pero no lograba distinguir ninguna con claridad. Le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando tuvo control sobre sus párpados pestañeó varias veces. Veía mucho color naranjo delante su vista borrosa. ¿Fuego? No… eso no era fuego. Eran cabezas pelirrojas.

Finalmente sus ojos se desempañaron y observó al grupo de jóvenes que la rodeaban. Se reincorporó tan de golpe que los otros se alejaron asustados. Pero ella estaba mucho más asustada que ellos.

― ¿Qué…? ―miró a su alrededor― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De qué grado?

― ¡Buen chiste, Merlina! ―celebró Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una completa desconocida para ella.

― ¿Qué chiste? ―inquirió Merlina, con el entrecejo fruncido ― ¿Eres de Sálem?

Hermione extendió la mano para tocarle la frente, pero Merlina se la apartó de un manotazo.

―Creo que es verdad… ―farfulló Hermione con el horror reflejado en la cara.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó Harry.

―Merlina Morgan.

― ¿Dónde vives?

―En Estados Unidos… en la casa de unos tíos, en Wisconsin.

La joven no pasó por alto cómo los demás se dirigían miradas sospechosas.

― ¿Y cuántos años tienes? ―agregó Ron al cuestionario.

―Diecinueve…

― ¡Demonios! ―gruñó uno de los gemelos ― ¿Qué haremos ahora?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Merlina, sintiéndose más perdida que nunca ― ¿Estoy secuestrada?

―Por supuesto que no ―contestó Hermione ―. Lo que pasa es que tú, Merlina, nos conoces.

― ¿En serio? No me acuerdo de ustedes para nada. ¿En qué grado van?

―Merlina, no estamos en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem ―reveló Ginny, apesadumbrada.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

Nadie contestó. Finalmente, la castaña tomó mucho aire, y habló:

―Merlina. Tienes veintiséis, estás a punto de cumplir los veintisiete, te hallas de campamento en estos momentos, nosotros somos tus amigos, y hace cinco minutos que acabas de perder la memoria.

La boca de Merlina se abrió. Estaba confundida y sorprendida. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, le creyó todo lo que le dijo.

― ¿Cómo perdí la memoria? ―inquirió con voz temblorosa.

―Te caíste de la escoba y te diste contra un árbol.

Tenía veinte y… ¿cuántos? ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido? Tal vez era una broma… Se agarró la cabeza y miró una vez más a cada uno de los presentes. Ninguno se le hacía conocido, pero las expresiones de preocupación y aflicción no podrían haber sido más auténticas y sinceras. Definitivamente había perdido la memoria. Eso era malo… Diez veces más malo de lo que pensaba.

―Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? ―un oscuro torbellino se estaba comenzando a formar en su cabeza.

―Lo único que nos queda: narrarte todo lo que sabemos sobre ti ―contestó George con una seriedad nunca antes vista por los demás. Merlina, por supuesto, no se sorprendió. No recordaba absolutamente nada de ellos.

Si en algún momento sintieron hambre o sueño, no lo demostraron. Todos estaban concentrados en enterarla de cada detalle de su vida: su mudanza a Inglaterra, su trabajo en el callejón Diagon, su noviazgo con Craig (muchas cosas dentro de aquellos temas ni siquiera lo sabían los varones, sólo las chicas), su trabajo en el colegio Hogwarts como Conserje, de cómo se conocieron todos, de la enemistad con Draco Malfoy que había tenido durante sus dos años de trabajo, las bromas, su secuestro por su ex novio y luego su muerte; de cómo superó el miedo al fuego y recuperó su pasado provocado por un incendio en su despacho, la boda de su primo, las vacaciones en Escocia, nuevamente su problema con el fuego, su encuentro con Umbridge, su ida a Hogwarts, luego a la Madriguera… y el comienzo de los días de campamento. Muchas cosas le causaron escalofríos, y hasta le parecían irreales. Pero tenía que ser cierto.

Merlina, sin embargo, sentía que había muchos espacios en todas las narraciones. De vez en cuando los muchachos se dirigían miradas misteriosas, como si escondieran alguna información de importancia. También, muchas cosas no calzaban: ¿ser rescatada del secuestro? Ya. ¿Y por quién? Ir a vacaciones a Escocia, pero… ¿sola? Y muchas cosas que las había hecho sola, cosas que precisamente no se atrevería a hacer sin compañía, como ir al matrimonio de Phi o… bueno. Se suponía que tenía veintiséis años, tal vez había cambiado a esas alturas…

―Y… ah…

―No, Ginny ― murmuró Hermione con voz de súplica.

―Tiene que saberlo. Se enterará de todas formas. Tarde o temprano ―respondió Ginny entre un suspiro.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa voy a saber? Tienen que decirme. Tienen que ayudarme ―rogó Merlina ―. Si realmente es cierto todo lo que dicen, tengo que recuperar mi vida y seguirla, ¿no?

―Bien… ―la pelirroja se mordió el labio ― ¿Recuerdas a Snape, de Hogwarts? ― Merlina asintió, anonadada por la pregunta; claro que le recordaba ― Bien, Snape es tu novio.

― ¿Qué? ―el corazón comenzó a acelerársele.

―Snape es tu novio ―reiteró Hermione.

"Snape es tu novio"

_"El profesor Snape es mi novio"_

Snape. Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, su materia favorita. El profesor del que ella trataba de acaparar su atención. El profesor que la había castigado cientos de veces. El profesor que se burlaba de su pasión por los animales.

Su estómago se encogió. Su piel se puso de gallina y ella tembló.

―El profesor Snape… es… ¿mi novio? ―la voz apenas le salió, la boca se le había secado.

Seis cabezas asintieron lentamente.

―Yo… no entiendo.

―Te contaremos todo ―dijo Hermione. Luego, se volvió hacia los chicos ―salgan de la tienda, esto es cosa de mujeres.

― ¿Qué? ¡No saldremos de la tienda! ―gritó Ron ― Tenemos derecho a saber.

―Sí―apoyó Fred ―, tenemos derecho a saber las cochinadas que hacían estos dos.

―Váyanse ―insistió Ginny, apuntándolos con la varita.

―Qué, ¿acaso nos lanzarás tu hechizo mocomurciélagos? ―indagó Harry, desafiante.

―Lo haré Harry, si es necesario. Esto a ustedes no les importa. Son cosas que Merlina nos ha contado sólo a nosotras porque la entendemos. Ustedes son hombres. No tienen cerebro para esto.

―Pero tenemos derecho a…

― ¿Quieres saber si Merlina y Snape tuvieron sexo? ―le espetó la pelirroja. Merlina se cubrió la cara con las manos ― No tenemos idea de eso. Le diremos otras cosas. Ahora, ¡lárguense!

Entre sus dedos Merlina vio como los cuatro hombres salían por la abertura de la tienda.

Hermione se encargó de cerrarla y hacer un encantamiento para que no se oyeran las conversaciones.

― ¿Tuve yo… con el profesor Snape? ―preguntó Merlina sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

―No lo sabemos, de verdad ―repuso Hermione con falsa sinceridad.

―Pero lo sospechamos, es más que obvio ―terció Ginny con picardía, sólo por no darle una respuesta clara.

No lo podía creer. ¿Qué habrá pasado…? Acababa, hace unos días, de acostarse con el hermano de un compañero y… ¡un momento! Si tenía veintiséis y… ¡qué horrible enredo tenía en su cabeza! Aún así, no podía concebir la idea de estar con Snape, con su ex profesor de Pociones, eso era… le ponía nerviosa…

―Ahora, vamos a lo importante.

Ésta vez narraron los detalles de su relación. Merlina ya no sabía con qué sorprenderse más: con el beso en el armario o su compromiso hace unos meses atrás.

"_Gracias a Snape te conocimos, cuando rescataste a la lechuza de Ron y casi te matas. Snape te salvó de morir…"_

_ "Te atacó, desde el primer momento quiso demostrar su adversidad hacia a ti…"_

_ "Siempre se atacaban, se hacían bromas porque, supuestamente, se caían mal. Una vez te hizo creer que veías arañas por todos lados…"_

_"Otra vez tú hiciste que bailara y cantara delante de todos con un traje apretadísimo…"_

_ "Te rescató del secuestro que realizó Craig…"_

_ "En segundo año te salvó luego de que cayeras a través del hielo del lago…"_

_ "Luego terminaron parcialmente cuando Craig era una amenaza para ti…"_

_ "Casi muere Snape cuando Craig logró entrar al colegio, quiso dar la vida por ti…"_

_ "Casi te marchas del colegio cuando Draco Malfoy incendió tu despacho, pero regresaste y besaste a Snape delante de todos en el Gran Comedor…"_

_ "Con él fuiste al matrimonio de tu primo… Por cierto, siempre fue muy celoso de tu primo, quien estaba bastante guapo…"_

_ "Fuiste con Snape de vacaciones, e incendiaste su casa cuando regresaron…"_

_ "Estabas un poco sentida porque Snape se comportó de una manera extraña, luego viniste para acá…"_

_ "Eres parte de la Orden del Fénix, la organización contra Voldemort, que ha vuelto…"_

_ "Luego vinimos hasta acá, para que refrescaras tu mente…"_

_ "Entonces te subiste a una escoba y perdiste el control…"_

―Harry intentó rescatarte, pero su escoba te lanzó lejos y pasó lo que te contamos ―finalizó Hermione.

Silencio.

Merlina estuvo uno segundos dándole vuelta a toda la información que había recibido en tan pocas horas. Comenzaba a amanecer, se percibía el calor del sol y los primeros rayos que iluminaban la carpa.

―Bien. Bien. Necesito ayuda urgente ―puntualizó ―. Si me topo con el profesor Snape… ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

―Sí, estuve pensando en eso ―reconoció Ginny ―. Las instrucciones son:

"No sorprenderte por sus cambios de temperamento. Suele ser un idiota, pero a veces es cariñoso, como nos has dicho tú antes.

"No hablarle sobre su Marca Tenebrosa, es algo que le molesta.

"No se te ocurra recordar las cosas que te contamos para decírselas a él. Sospechará que algo te pasa.

"No le hables de nosotros, porque nos detesta. A Harry lo odia más que a todos, y menos lo debes mencionar.

"Si es que viene, tienes que verte ofendida por su ausencia y actitud. Tienes que decirle cosas como 'y ahora vienes a visitarme' o '¿no crees que es un poco tarde para hablarme?'.

"Lo más importante: no se te ocurra decirle que lo amas. Según tú, no es algo que se lo digan muy a menudo. Eso es todo.

―Ahora, Merlina, nos limitaremos a que nos vuelvas a conocer. Tienes que saber que siempre confiaste en nosotras y tienes que hacerlo ahora. No confíes en los chicos. Nunca lo hiciste ―informó Hermione ―. Es nuestro turno de presentarnos.

"

Tener una vida, y no recordarse de ella. Tener amigos y no poder hablarles con confianza. Sentir aún que tenía diecinueve años, que estaba en el colegio, y era la humillación de éste. Estar constantemente nerviosa por las cosas que habían sucedido en todo los años borrados por su mente y, lo peor: amar a alguien en un momento para luego no sentirlo ni acordarse del sentimiento.

No se imaginaba con el Profesor Snape. No se imaginaba trabajando en Hogwarts. No se imaginaba superando lo de sus padres ni su terror al fuego. No se imaginaba ella incendiando cosas.

Iba a tener que aprender a fingir todo. Seguir como si jamás nada hubiera pasado, y eso era totalmente incómodo. Y, por más que intentara ponerlo en práctica, los muchachos notaban el cambio en ella. Trataban de incluirla, le hablaban de cosas ajenas a su vida, o le recordaban hechos que pasaron por alto.

Ella era Merlina Morgan, y su futuro yo también era Merlina Morgan. ¿Por qué no podía acordarse de cómo se comportaba? ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Tanto había mejorado? Se seguía sintiendo una basura como siempre. Lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos era confiar en los Weasley, Granger y Potter.

Los muchachos, por otro lado, a cada momento hacían esfuerzos para tranquilizar a Merlina, pero llegado el noveno día de campamento, supieron que no podían hacer más, y que tal vez tenían que volver a casa.

―Si mamá te pregunta cómo lo pasaste, Merlina, tienes que decir que "Muy bien; los gemelos Weasley son todo un caso" ―le aconsejó unos de los gemelos.

―Eso tiene algo de favoritismo, ¿no?

―No. Es algo que dirías tú. Te caemos de pelos.


	10. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos**

"

El ser humano, ya sea muggle o mago, tiene la capacidad de adaptarse fácilmente a las situaciones de la vida si uno pone de su parte. A Merlina Morgan le estaba costando más trabajo de lo normal. Era obvio que su yo presente era mucho más agradable que su yo pasado: no se necesitaba ser un genio para distinguir las expresiones de lamento de sus supuestos amigos cada vez que intentaban compartir con ella y respondía de manera diferente a lo esperado por ellos. ¡Qué desastre! Y para terminar de ennegrecer todo, estaba la situación llamada "Profesor Snape", a quién no veía hace años (de acuerdo con su memoria) y quien le había gustado bastante de manera caprichosa, sin que llegara a ser un amor concreto. Tenía catorce años, ¿qué podía esperar de esa edad? El amor verdadero era una ilusión y él sólo le llamaba la atención de una manera misteriosa, no recíproca por parte de él, e infantil. Perfectamente podía recordar su último castigo por la razón más inocente, pero a la vez el que contrajo más complicaciones que ningún otro tuvo. Todo era casi palpable, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Tomando la taza de té en sus manos, y sorbiendo un poco del líquido, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la pequeña cocina Weasley, se dejó llevar…

"

_Nevaba en Hogsmeade a mediados de enero, pero eso no causaba desgracia a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían permiso para visitar el pueblo mágico ese fin de semana. Todos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar la mañana recorriendo las tiendas de extremo a extremo con tal de llenar los bolsillos de chucherías de Zonko y caramelos de Honeydukes. Merlina y sus amigas, Susan y Endora, eran una de esas personas dispuestas a sacrificarse. _

_ ―Tendré que pasar a las Casa de las Plumas ― agregó Susan al plan de paseo mientras revisaba su baúl ―, todas están horribles y con las puntas torcidas. Ya llevo tres regañinas de McGonagall por no entender lo que escribo en los informes._

_ ―Y yo por Dervish y Banges, ahora que lo mencionas ―caviló Endora aproximándose a su mesa de noche y extrayendo una caja de madera ―, tengo que enviar este regalo a mi madre. La próxima semana está de cumpleaños._

_ Merlina poca atención estaba colocando a la conversación. Estaba más inserta en contar el dinero que tenía para las provisiones. No obstante, la palabra "cumpleaños" le hizo dar un brinco, dejando las monedas de su falda esparcidas por el suelo._

_ ― ¡Oh, demonios! ―exclamó tanto por el desastre y por lo que había recordado recién._

_ ― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaron a coro sus amigas sobresaltadas._

_ ― ¡Olvidé el cumpleaños de mi hermano! ―profirió la muchacha intentando recoger las monedas a toda velocidad ― Y creo que no hago ni un galeon ―los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan llorona? ―, ¡no puedo no enviarle un regalo a Drake! ―en un acto desesperado de intentar abarcar tantos knuts y pocos sickles en sus manos se le volvieron a caer._

_ Palabrota tras palabrota salieron de su boca y dejó caer su flacucho y alargado cuerpo en la cama de dosel azul._

_ ― ¡Calma Merlina! ―la apaciguó Endora, mirando a Susan asustada._

_ ―Nosotras te recogemos las monedas, no te preocupes…_

_ Merlina siguió lagrimeando cara abajo en tanto sus amigas amablemente rebuscaban bajo las camas las monedas perdidas. Tras acabar se sentaron a cada lado de su cama y la zarandearon._

_ ―Si te falta dinero yo te puedo prestar, ¡no tengo problemas! ―le ofreció Susan con una bonachona sonrisa en su cara morena._

_ Merlina asintió bajo la maraña de pelo oscuro sin levantarse y, con voz gangosa y estirando la palma de la mano derecha hacia Endora solicitó:_

_ ―Pañuelo, por favor._

_ Sonándose sonoramente se dio la vuelta y se sentó. La cara la tenía toda mojada por las lágrimas._

_ ―Desde el miércoles que estás rara ―le soltó Endora a Merlina poniéndose más seria al analizar su cara._

_ Merlina suspiró y supo que tendría que responder con la verdad._

_ ―Es que Snape me evaluó con un Insuficiente el informe sobre los Hongos Venenosos._

_ ― ¿Un Insuficiente?_

_ Ambas muchachas quedaron anonadadas._

_ ―Sí… y fue por cambiar la información de la Inocibe Calamistrata por la de la Leucocoprinus Birnbaunii. ¡No me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo mal! Y me di cuenta tarde, cuando estaba revisándolo antes de entregarlo, y le escribí una nota al final para que no me evaluara mal, pero lo hizo de todas maneras._

_ Se levantó y sacó del tacho un montón de pergamino arrugado y se los entregó. Una vez desenrollado, vieron el cargado, grande y rojo "I" con una nota abajo: 'Aprenda a leer lo que escribe, Señorita Ignorancia'._

_ Endora y Susan despotricaron unos cuantos minutos contra Snape para dejar tranquila a su amiga, lo que aparentemente funcionó. Como fue ya dicho, aparentemente. Merlina te todas maneras había quedado intranquila ya que habían dos cosas que le molestaban, primero, jamás había sacado más bajo de un Aceptable en Pociones, incluso su informe de notas estaba más plagado de Supera las Expectativas que letras A. Y, lo segundo era la actitud del profesor, que durante el año había ido empeorando gradualmente. Al principio la trataba como a una alumna cualquiera, y con el tiempo la ignorancia que dedicaba a ella se fue convirtiendo en odio. Los insultos y las humillaciones se hacían más frecuentes, pero ya calificarla mal por un error común… eso era fatal y le dolía bastante._

_ ― ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que te vengues de él?_

_ ―No… ¿Para qué? De seguro, con la mala suerte que tengo me sale el tiro por la culata. Y qué apuesto, que sin hacer nada malo, va a encontrar algo perfecto para expulsarme del colegio._

_ Todas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Merlina al azar, jamás con la intención de que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, ya fuera porque la magia operó en esa frase o porque era el destino, aquello se cumpliría. O al menos, en parte._

_ "_

― ¿Para dónde vas? ¿No irás con nosotros a desgnomizar el jardín? ― preguntó Hermione antes de salir al patio.

Merlina se estaba parando de la mesa. Habían acabado de desayunar y los muchachos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer las labores del hogar, cosa de la que Merlina jamás se había enterado por estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

―Este…, no, iré al cuarto de Ginny… quiero… descansar.

Descansar, eso sonaba estúpido, ya que el día anterior, apenas llegaron a la Madriguera, se puso a dormir para evitar preguntas que no podría contestar, por no tener memoria de cosas que sucedieron en el campamento. No había qué comentar.

―Bien… hasta un rato.

Merlina asintió y subió hasta la tercera planta a paso de tortuga.

"

_El frío era intenso y el cielo estaba encapotado, pero había dejado de nevar, lo que permitía mayor libertad a la hora de pasear por las calles de Hogsmeade. Una forma irregular iba caminando hacia la Oficina de Correos; la diminuta Susan iba al centro resguardada por la robusta y rosada Endora en un extremo, contraponiéndose con la facha de laucha alargada de Merlina. Ésta llevaba en sus brazos una selección de las golosinas más exquisitas envueltas en un papel de regalo azul brillante, junto con una tarjeta de felicitación. Todo iba destinado para su querido hermano Drake._

_ ― ¿Cuál es la urgencia del regalo, Merlina? Tu hermano no te va a matar por no enviarle algo, ¿o sí? ―inquirió la más baja._

_ ―No, claro que no, pero quería animarlo un poco; hace dos semanas que rompió con su novia._

_ ― ¿No que tú hermano no te contaba sus cosas?_

_ ―Pero mamá si lo hace ―contestó la aludida con presteza._

_ La palabra quedó en el aire cuando se oyeron unas cuantas palabrotas de una mujer gorda que apareció por la ventana de una de las casas de dos pisos en la calle perpendicular a la que estaban y, con la varita empuñada hizo volar a un perro de gran tamaño hacia el techo de la casa de enfrente, dejándolo caer estrepitosamente, causándole daño y unos espantosos aullidos de dolor._

_ ― ¡OIGA, QUÉ LE PASA! ―vociferó Merlina corriendo hasta allá, furiosa por esa actitud violenta y tropezando con un montículo de nieve en una piedra._

_― ¡Cállate, mocosa entrometida! ¡A ti no te orinaron las sábanas limpias!_

_ Cerró las ventanas con fuerza. Susan y Endora ayudaron a la furiosa Merlina ponerse de pie._

_ ― ¿Vieron? ¿Vieron lo que hizo…?_

_ ―Sí, Merlina sí…_

_ ― ¿Lo vieron? ¿Vieron cómo lanzó al perro…?_

_ ―Sí, lo vimos, tranquila…_

_ ― ¡No! ¡No puedo creer lo que vi! Qué vieja más idiota. No puedo permitir que…_

_ ― ¿Para dónde vas? ―preguntó Endora agarrándola del brazo sin buenos resultados._

_ ― ¡Merlina! ―gritó la otra._

_ ― ¿Para dónde voy? ―farfulló avanzando hasta la casa de enfrente con paso firme ― ¡A sacar al perro del techo, por supuesto!_

_ El techo tenía forma de V invertida no muy empinada, pero el hielo congelado lo hacía muy resbaloso. El pobre perro castaño apenas era mantenido en la orilla por la canaleta. _

_ ― ¡Wingardium Leviosa! ―exclamó hacia el perro pero nada sucedió ―. Ya sé, ¡a la cuenta de tres!_

_ Un encantamiento levitador pronunciado por tres bocas no causó efecto alguno, salvo hacer chillar al perro con más dolor aún._

_ ― ¡Somos brujas! ―se quejó Susan desesperada ― ¡Tres, y no podemos hacer un simple hechizo!_

_ ― ¿Y ahora qué? ―Merlina tenía los dedos crispados._

_ ― Ya sé, pidámosle ayuda a la señora de la casa._

_ ―No puede ser, porque está en venta ―intervino Merlina con una sonrisa irónica señalando el cartel que lo citaba. Nadie habitaba esa casa._

_ Antes de intentar rescatar al perro por el último camino que quedaba, pidieron ayuda a unos estudiantes de Slytherin de quinto año que pasaron ―por idea de Susan― pero estos se burlaron de ellas y las ignoraron._

_ ―Bien, tendré que subir al techo como sea, entonces ―decidió Merlina con el miedo reflejado en la cara ― ¿dónde están los profesores cuando se les necesita?_

_ ―Deben todos estar en Las Tres Escobas ―respondió Endora._

_ Otro quejido perruno hizo que Merlina se determinara definitivamente a sacar al perro del techo. Dejó el regalo de Drake en el suelo y se alistó._

_ Susan y Endora hicieron de soporte para que Merlina lograra agarrarse apenas del alfeizar del ventanal del segundo piso. Con mucho esfuerzo de sus manos la subieron hasta el éste donde se arrodilló justo, agarrándose de las protecciones de la ventana. Sintió algo de vértigo al mirar hacia el suelo, pero el estado del perro le preocupaba mucho más. Se paró con cuidado, teniendo una amplia vista de la parte derecha del techo, hacia la cual estaba ubicada. Se afirmó con fuerza de la canaleta. Ésta chirrió amenazadoramente._

_ ―Ven, perrito… ven… ―lo llamó chasqueando los dedos, pero éste no se movió. Lo único que hizo fue mirarla con tristeza. Tenía sangre en una de sus patas. _

_ Lo llamó unas cuantas veces más y no hubo resultado alguno._

_ ― ¡Tendré que subirme al techo! ―gritó a las muchachas. Estaban aterrorizadas._

_ Merlina, tragando saliva, escaló los hierros de la ventana y se subió al techo apenas siendo afirmada por la canaleta, al igual que el perro. De seguro se desprendía si no se apuraba, por lo tanto, se aproximó con cuidado hasta el perro y le vendó la pata con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica. Lo tomó en brazos con mucho esfuerzo, sentándolo en sus rodillas y mirando el resto de las casas como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta allá. Lo veía todo. Por un segundo se quedó embobada mirando las otras calles transitadas por los demás estudiantes, y un poco después quedó blanca como un papel, y no por ver a Snape caminando por la misma calle en la que habían estado ellas antes del incidente, sino que la había visto e iba corriendo hacia allá._

_ ― ¡Oh, no! ¡Chicas! ¡Viene Snape! ―gruñó con los dientes apretados sin saber qué hacer, con el perro en brazos que no paraba de aullar._

_ Snape llegó hecho un demonio, sin duda debe haber corrido a toda velocidad._

_ ― ¡Bájate de allí INMEDIATAMENTE! ―gritó furioso. _

_ ― ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―le contestó desesperada. Se asomó por el techo y miró a sus amigas. Susan estaba a la altura en la que se encontraba ― Lo siento, Susan ―agregó y, agachándose lo más que pudo, soltó al perro para que ella lo atrapara. _

_ Apenas lo atrapó, pero cayó inmediato hacia atrás producto del peso: el perro, en dos patas, era casi tan alta como ella._

_ La idea de Merlina era devolverse por donde había subido, pero la canaleta al verse tan presionada por el peso de sus rodillas cedió, haciendo que la muchacha se fuera directo al suelo, de cabeza._

_ Sin embargo, medio segundo antes que se diera contra la compacta nieve, quedó flotando, a centímetros del suelo. Snape había impedido el impacto._

_ Hubo un segundo de silencio._

_ ―Bien, bien. Veinte puntos menos para las inquietas Águilas. Tú, ayuda a tu amiga a ponerse de pie y llévense a ese perro fuera de mi vista ―dijo a Endora que estaba muerta de miedo ―Tú ―añadió girándose a Merlina que lo veía al revés ―, creo que has perdido todo derecho en Hogwarts._

_ ― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No hice nada malo…!_

_ Muda. Se quedó muda; otro encantamiento de Snape. Éste la tomó del brazo, dejándola pies abajo en el aire y le quitó el hechizo. _

_ ―Ya hablarás cuando estemos en el despacho del director._

_ Merlina se zafó de la mano que la afirmaba de la túnica y tomó el paquete de Drake guardándoselo en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Luego fue vuelta a ser agarrada de la túnica, y prácticamente arrastrada hasta el castillo._

_ ―Qué idiotez más grande de tu parte. ¿Tratando de llamar la atención? No me extraña, para nada. ¡Arriesgarse por un perro! Sólo a ti se le podía ocurrir. Tus amigas no lo habrían hecho, ¿cierto? No, por su parte Merlina Morgan, la Señorita Valentía tenía que salir con sus payasadas…_

_ No hubo segundo durante el trayecto en el que Severus Snape no completara con insultos las frases y la mirara con sus iracundos ojos negros inyectados en sangre. Merlina lo único que hacía era responderle con el entrecejo fruncido y aflicción. Varias veces intentó escapar, pero no lo logró. _

_ Casi llegando a las gárgolas, volvió a hacerlo, y alcanzó a correr dos metros antes que Snape la pillara por detrás, levantándola del suelo evitando su pataletas. En ese mismo estado entró al despacho de Albus Dumbledore._

_ ― ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

_ ―Morgan, la Señorita Exhibición le contará lo ocurrido._

_ Y, entonces, Merlina pudo hablar._

"

Sonó la puerta y se entreabrió.

― ¿Se puede?

Merlina se sobresaltó al principio antes de sonreír y asentir. Eran las muchachas. Habían transcurrido casi dos horas luego del desayuno.

―Sólo estaba recordando cosas…

Éstas se sentaron en la cama con aire amable y preocupado.

― ¿Qué cosas? ―quiso saber Ginny tomándole una mano a Merlina.

En ese instante comprendió que ni Susan ni Endora, las últimas amigas que había tenido en su vida, ya no estaban pero, que sin embargo, tenía otra gente para confiar.

Comenzó el relato de nuevo, esta vez hablando, y llegó a la misma parte en la que se estancó mentalmente.

"

_―Lo que hiciste no es grave, Merlina ―dijo Albus sonriendo afablemente luego de oír la explicación completa de la chica ―, pero te expusiste a ti. ¿Qué les habríamos explicado a tus padres si te hubieses herido? Nosotros habríamos sido los culpables por no vigilar a nuestros estudiantes como es debido._

_ ―Pero, señor director, le lanzó el perro a su amiga ―comenzó a rebatir el profesor de Pociones._

_ ― ¿Está herida Susan Clapp, Severus?_

_ ―No._

_ ―Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Y creo que esto no merece un castigo, ya fue suficiente con los puntos que restaste a Ravenclaw. Ahora, Merlina, necesito que me prometas que no te expondrás más de esa manera. ¿Lo prometes?_

_ ―Lo prometo ―contestó, cabizbaja._

_ ―Bien. Tengo que mandar unas cuantas cartas al Ministerio, así que, si ya no hay nada más que decir, pueden retirarse._

_Una fuerte energía magnética los mantenía distanciados al bajar la escalera de caracol. Merlina iba tras el profesor con ganas de patearle el trasero. Suerte que pudo realizar algo parecido luego de salir por el espacio que había dejado la gárgola. Inconscientemente se había tocado la túnica palpando el obsequio para Drake que llevaba la carta adentro también. No había alcanzado ir al correo._

_ Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Miró hacia atrás; Severus ya había avanzado la mitad del pasillo mas logró alcanzarlo justo para lanzarle el paquete a la cabeza y gritarle:_

_ ― ¡Sólo quería enviar el regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermano! _

_ Snape se volteó con lentitud y recogió el regalo._

_ ―Esto es un ataque, así que mereces un castigo._

_ La chica se volteó y salió corriendo. Aún así alcanzó escuchar un "¡MAÑANA A LAS CINCO EN MI DESPACHO! ¡O te juro que te pongo otra "I"!_

"

―Creo que todo lo que nos has dicho, no se diferencia en nada a lo que ocurrió cuando llegaste a Hogwarts hace dos años ―se burló Ginny con picardía.

―No sé, ya saben que no lo recuerdo, salvo por lo que me contaron ustedes… pero así era Snape conmigo en ese entonces.

― ¿Y en qué consistió tu castigo? ― preguntó Ginny, evidentemente interesada.

Merlina arqueó las cejas.

―Pues… nada importante, la verdad. Sólo me hizo limpiar unos cuantos calderos sin magia y me dio deberes extras… en todos saqué Supera las expectativas. Y misteriosamente el "Insuficiente" no apareció jamás en mis calificaciones finales. Ah, y me prohibió las próximas dos salidas al pueblo.

Merlina dedicó sinceras sonrisas a sus dos amigas. No importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido, seguían siendo sus amigas, y fuera lo que tuviera que pasar, tendría que enfrentarlo como lo había hecho con muchos sucesos de su vida, si dejar de mencionar el fallecimiento de sus padres, el día de su cumpleaños, para el que faltaban seis días exactos.

Súbitamente sus ojos se empañaron.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, ambas comprendiendo el significado de esa expresión, así que intervinieron de la mejor manera.

―Merlina, ¿qué tal si celebras tu cumpleaños? ¡Podríamos celebrarlo juntos! ¡Harry está en tres días más! ¡Yo estoy el día once! Sería la primera vez, y podríamos hacerlo en grande ―dispuso Ginny entusiasmada.

La joven dudó un montón de tiempo antes de acceder a las peticiones desbordantes de felicidad de las chicas. Era difícil decir que sí cuando esa había sido una fecha tan oscura; por otro lado, no podía permitirse a sí misma caer en alguna otra depresión. Si le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de alegrarse, tenía que aceptar. No podía trabarse en sus recuerdos; debía seguir con la vida normal.

― ¡Tenemos que partir enviando las invitaciones! ― expuso Hermione.

―Sí, podemos invitar a nuestros amigos de Hogwarts; todos te aprecian, Merlina.

―Bien… sin embargo…me ataca una duda, ¿no se supone que están de vacaciones?

Ginny sonrió. Para la Merlina del presente ese tipo de sonrisa habría resultado extraño, pero a la del pasado le pareció una sonrisa como cualquier otra.

―La mayoría están en sus casas… Eso es lo que hemos sabido ―se adelantó Hermione.

― ¡Pues bien, manos a la…!

― ¡Un momento! ―saltó Merlina, asustada, cortando la frase de Hermione ― No invitarán a Snape, ¿cierto? ―la pregunta sonó más como un ruego que como lo que era en realidad.

―Claro que no, puedes estarte tranquila ―le aseguró Weasley.

―Perfecto, ahora sí podemos ponernos manos a la obra ―concretó Merlina poniéndose de pie ― ¿Dónde hay pergamino y pluma?

Una mirada fugaz cruzaron sus amigas, como si ocultaran algo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Hermione explicó:

―Enviaremos nuestros Patronus; las cartas pueden llegar a las personas equivocadas ―Ginny asintió con fervor― Sólo guardan algunas palabras, ya sabes, un mensaje corto, pero es más seguro y rápido que las cartas.

Merlina se inclinó de hombros.

―Bien, yo no sé hacer patronus, menos cuando sé que no tengo recuerdos felices ―al ver las expresiones de tristeza de las muchachas agregó―. O sea, he tenido momentos felices, pero nada que me vuelva loca… Así que, ustedes saben lo que hacen.

―Volvemos en un rato para hacer la lista de las compras ―prometieron, y salieron por la puerta.

Luego, lejos de los oídos de la celadora, Ginny se dirigió a Hermione:

―Me siento culpable, como si yo misma fuera Snape, ¿tú no?

Hermione formuló una mueca antes de contestar.

―Sí, me siento culpable pero…―vaciló ―, es mejor contarle que el mundo mágico va en decadencia cuando pase su hora de felicidad. Se merece un tiempo alegre, ¿no?

―Se lo merece más que nadie ―corroboró Ginny, apenada ―, además, Harry y Ron están de acuerdo también.

Mientras tanto, Merlina escribía una carta a su primo Philius contándole lo ocurrido. Luego de él, no había nadie más en quien contar.

"

El mensaje de cada patronus fue "Fiesta Weasley, 3 de agosto, 6 p.m.". No alcanzaban más frases ni menos explicaciones del motivo de la fiesta. Casi treinta patronus ―nutrias y caballos ―salieron de la Madriguera en rumbo a distintas direcciones, tanto para el personal de Hogwarts, como para amigos de Harry y Ginny en común, sin dejar de lado a la Orden completa. Excepto a un personaje. Casi serían cuarenta personas y tendrían que arreglar las cosas con anticipación. Los gastos se los repartieron entre Harry y Merlina. Justo cuando se preguntaba de dónde diablos sacaría el dinero, Gringotts le envío su nueva llave para la bóveda.

―Recuerda que la tuya se quemó en el incendio… ―le recordó Ginny con pesadumbre.

Los señores Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Fleur se hicieron cargo de las compras al día siguiente, mientras los gemelos, las muchachas, Ron y Harry, junto con ella, montaban una carpa púrpura ―el color favorito de Merlina ― con la mesa de la cocina agrandada diez veces con un encantamiento que había aprendido Hermione hacía poco.

En la noche del 31 de julio, para el cumpleaños de Harry, se presentaron dos visitas inesperadas: Percy Weasley, el hermano desaparecido y conflictivo de la familia, junto con su novia Penélope Clearwater. Merlina sintió mucha pena cuando vio llorar a Molly a lágrima viva sobre el pecho de su hijo, quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

― ¿Por qué llora?

―Ah, Merlina ―suspiró Fred ―, esa es una larga historia, que la supiste alguna vez, pero que no vale ser narrada otra vez… El resumen es: pelea familiar, Percy se va, Percy vuelve, y nos hace la vida imposible de nuevo…

Merlina del pasado, que jamás había obtenido referencia alguna del recién llegado, recibió una patada en el estómago con tanta pomposidad de parte de él al saludarla. Aún así se sintió conforme al ver cómo los Weasley tenían un momento a solas para conversar, para hacer las paces.

―Tarde o temprano tenía que volver, con todo lo que… ¡Auch!

Merlina no vio cómo el pie de Hermione pisaba a Harry.

―Con todo lo que estuvo enojado… o sea, tenía que volver ―puntualizó Harry, finalmente.

―La familia no se debe abandonar ―señaló Merlina mirando al cielo.

"

El día previo a la fiesta la cocina estuvo abarrotada desde la mañana hasta la última hora de la noche. Todos hacían algo: aliñar la carne, pelar patatas, picar las ensaladas, batir ponches y cremas…

Merlina veía mucha felicidad en su entorno y recibía constantemente muestras de cariño de los Weasley y los demás, incluso de Percy. En conjunto, todo aquello le animó a estar sonriente, y a estar dispuesta a pasar un buen cumpleaños número veinte… veintisiete.

Justo cuando dieron las doce y un minuto Merlina pensó, con nostalgia: "_Si se puede pedir el deseo antes de soplar las velas… sólo quiero recuperar mis memorias, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… antes de que tenga que lamentar algo"._

Lo último en terminarse en hacer fue el pastel de chocolate y fresas, receta de Molly y hecha de la mano de Fleur.

Se despidieron alegremente y cada una de las habitaciones fue repletada por almas tranquilas, para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente.

"

― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Casi le dio un ataque al corazón al oír semejante grito en su oído. Hermione también estaba dormida, eso lo dedujo por tener la misma cara de horror.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Ginny ya le había puesto un paquete en los brazos.

― ¡El primer regalo de la mañana! ¡Ábrelo!

Hermione se levantó y rebuscó el suyo también para entregárselo.

― ¡Un vestido! ―se sorprendió Merlina, con una sonrisa helada― Es muy hermoso, pero… ¿para qué lo quiero?

Ginny, ofendida le arrebató de las manos una pieza de tela morada de las manos.

― ¡Es para que lo uses hoy! Yo también tengo uno, Hermione, mi madre y Fleur, igual. Y te apuesto a que todas las chicas estarán con vestido.

―Ah, bueno, entonces sí… ¡Está lindo! De verdad me encanta.

Ginny se lo devolvió a regañadientes.

Luego llegó el turno de desenvolver los zapatos de Hermione. Se alivio al ver que el taco era bajísimo.

―Supongo que ya no tendré que ocuparme de la ropa.

Se sintió muy culpable al recibir un regalo de Harry. Ella no le había regalado nada por no tener tiempo de pedir algo vía lechuza, aunque a él no le importó para nada. A la vez se emocionó, porque jamás había recibido tantos regalos, o es lo que recordaba. Lo más probable es que el año anterior hubiese sucedido lo mismo; no dudaba de los Weasley, intuía que habían sido siempre muy buenos con ella.

El abrir regalos no lo era todo: quedaba el arreglarse, cosa que jamás había estado muy del lado de Merlina. Y había un solo baño, así que eligieron turnos, y el de Merlina fue el último: según las muchachas tenía que estar fresca y radiante.

A las cinco y media de la tarde estuvo completa. Vestida, peinada, perfumada… pero, a pesar de que todo eso era ajeno a ella, fue terrible verse al espejo, tan grande, tan adulta. El espejo era lo que había evitado desde que perdió la memoria. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a ver algunas pequeñas arrugas cerca de la boca por la risa, y una solitaria cerca del ojo izquierdo. Eso era lo único que indicaba el paso del tiempo. Su pelo castaño oscuro seguía intacto, sin ser visitado por las canas aún, pero al quedar tan liso como lo llevaba, demostraba toda su longitud.

Gracias al reflejo del espejo vio el brillo de la joya que tenía el anillo que llevaba en el índice derecho. Ya lo había visto hace días, pero recién ahí comprendió su significado.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! ―la reprendió Ginny mirando su reflejo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ― Arruinarás el maquillaje.

Merlina se sorbió la nariz y sonrió.

―Estoy bien… bajemos. Los invitados deben estar por llegar.

Y no se equivocó. Con quince minutos de adelanto llegó Luna Lovegood, con una canasta de dulces hechos a base de hormigas, según ella, pero Hermione sabía que eran diablillos picantes.

A las seis en punto hubo explosiones masivas afuera de la verja de los Weasley.

Para sorpresa de Merlina, muchos la saludaron dándole la mano. Ella sólo podía sonreír y escuchar los susurros de Ginny, sobre quién era cada persona.

―Bien, Ron y yo nos quedaremos recibiendo a los demás ―avisó Hermione ―. Ustedes, los cumpleañeros, vayan a compartir con los otros.

Harry, Ginny y ella se adentraron a la carpa, que tenía una suave música de fondo, saludando y hablando con quien se les cruzara por delante. Merlina sintió paz al ver a McGonagall y se dispuso a conversar con ella. Luego se unió Flitwick y Sprout.

―Dumbledore no va a venir ―le dijo presentando una mueca en su rostro severo ―. Ya sabes, está bastante ocupado con el Ministerio, todos estos problemas con los dementores en Azkaban y los Mortífagos…

Merlina pensaba preguntar de qué problemas hablaba, pero se distrajo al ver llegar a su primo Phil, quien la buscaba con la mirada. Corrió hasta él y lo aprisionó en un abrazo, encorvando su espalda: Phil era mucho más bajo que ella, y con los tacos, y eso que era poco, le parecía más pequeño aún.

― ¡Oh, Phil! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado!

―Menos mal que no te olvidaste de mí, porque sino estarías muerta.

Se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos.

― ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de… nada? ¿Ni de mi boda? ―preguntó él notablemente herido.

Merlina abrió la boca y arqueó sorprendida, recibiendo la primera sorpresa de la tarde. Negó con la cabeza.

―Pues bien, se llama Celyn y está esperando un hijo mío.

El corazón se le aceleró de la emoción, recibiendo la segunda sorpresa de la tarde.

― ¿Alguna otra cosa? ―farfulló con un hilo de voz, preparándose para alguna tercera sorpresa.

No obstante, no fue Phil que le respondió.

― ¡Merlina! ―le gritó Hermione, sin aliento, apareciendo al lado de ella de un momento otro. Había corrido una maratón; su pelo liso había sufrido algunos enmarañamientos por los nervios.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―indagó, aunque al ver la expresión de la chica, sin tener claro el porqué, supo la respuesta antes.

―Snape vino. Vino, Merlina.

En efecto. Por la entrada principal de la carpa Merlina vio entrar al hombre de sus recuerdos, con la misma capa, el mismo pelo y la misma expresión insondable. Con las cortina entre sus manos observó el lugar, como buscando a alguien.

El corazón casi se le salió del pecho y se le cortó la respiración.


	11. Agasajos

**Capítulo 11: Agasajos**

"

Luego de que casi el mundo se le pone al revés por la tercera amarga sorpresa, la joven celadora se agachó, agarró del brazo a Philius y a Hermione y se los llevó debajo de la mesa, que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde se hallaban parados. Los tres se escondieron allí, protegidos por el gran mantel que caía hasta el césped.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―farfulló Merlina con evidente miedo en la voz, aun cuando era imposible que los escucharan allá abajo. Temblaba y no tenía ni una pizca de frío. Su voz también estaba trémula.

Phil le dio un suave palmetazo en la cara a su prima sonriendo con frivolidad.

―Disculpa, ¿cómo que "qué hacemos ahora"? ¡Eres tú la que tendría que tener un plan! ¡Tú perdiste la memoria!

Merlina tomó de los hombros a Hermione, situada al frente de ella. La piel la tenía de gallina.

―Tienes que ayudarme ―le suplicó al darse cuenta que Phil no tenía idea de nada.

―Merlina ―la voz le temblaba mientras se sacaba sus manos desesperadas de encima ―, si cumples todo al pie de la letra, todo lo que te dijimos con Ginny, tratando de actuar con normalidad ―tomó aire porque todo lo estaba diciendo muy rápido ―, no sucederá nada. Tienes que actuar ―recalcó.

―Habrás perdido parte de tus memorias pero sigues siendo tú, Merlina ―le soltó Phil mirándola intensamente con sus ojos claros que demandaban preocupación ―. Tienes que ser tú, simplemente fingiendo que tienes una relación con Snape, que todo está bien.

Merlina se puso la mano en la boca, apretándose los labios: un tic nervioso.

_No puedo… no puedo… ¿qué voy a hacer? Usar el plan de las chicas… sí… ¡pero sé que no resultará! _

―Va a salir todo bien ―la alentó Hermione dándole una palmada en el brazo y sonriendo alentadora―. Y no puedes esperar más porque en un rato más reunirán a los cumpleañeros para saludarlos oficialmente, y si no apareces… La fiesta resultará ser un fracaso ―lo último sonó algo amenazador―. Tal vez a Harry no le importe, pero créeme que para Ginny será una ofensa fatal.

La celadora cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, juntando fuerzas para actuar. Por poco sus fuerzas flaquean. Tuvo que dar una respuesta antes que se desmayara.

―Está bien ―se resignó sin aire ―, pero tendrán que ayudarme de todas maneras ―se volvió hacia Phil ―. Tú tienes que ayudarme. Distráelo unos minutos, mientras yo me preparo afuera de la carpa. Cuando esté preparada, entraré y le saludaré y… ―suspiró ― haré todo lo necesario para guardar las apariencias.

―Ni aunque hayas perdido la memoria me cae bien ese sujeto ―reconoció Phil con la mandíbula apretada―, pero lo haré por ti. Vamos.

Phil y Hermione salieron como si nada debajo de la mesa; Merlina, en cambio sacó la cabeza, miró para todos lados, alerta, antes de gatear raudamente hasta la salida más cercana. Las piernas le quedaron verdes por aplastar el pasto, así que intentó limpiarse con el mismo vestido.

―Demonios…―farfulló ― estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí…

Fuera comenzaba a ponerse el sol. La casa de los Weasley, solitaria en su interior, estaba a casi diez metros. ¿Qué tal si se escondía allí?

_Sí, claro, y esperar a que él me vaya a buscar y me encuentre sola. De seguro, si es que sigo siendo la misma a pesar de todo, eso sería muy predecible de mí._

Se puso tras la cortina de aquella entrada mirando hacia el interior, apenas asomándose. Tras no ver a nadie hasta donde alcanzaba su vista se adentró un poco más, pero Snape ya no estaba. Phil miraba para todos lados con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego se topó con su mirada y se encogió de hombros, moviendo los labios para comunicarle un "desapareció" muy desconcertado.

Una exhalación de paz salió de la boca de Merlina. Volvió a ponerse tras la cortina y apoyó la frente en el frío soporte de fierro, uno de los tantos que tenía la carpa, con los ojos cerrados.

_Se fue. No me vio y se fue. Puedes estar tranquila._

O no tanto.

Cruzó los brazos para frotárselos con las manos y recuperar el calor perdido.

De pronto…

Se quedó de piedra cuando se sintió aprisionada en un abrazo. Sin despegar la frente del fierro abrió los ojos mirando los brazos que la rodeaban. Se puso tiesa, apretando los puños. No podía zafarse: Snape impedía que moviera los brazos.

Se puso muy nerviosa, pero Snape no percibió la reacción, estaba muy sumido en oler el pelo de Merlina, hasta llegar a su oído, y luego a su cuello, donde escondió el rostro.

―Tuviste todo el derecho ―farfulló con voz suave, lo que hizo que Merlina tuviera varios escalofríos seguidos ― en no invitarme. Esta vez no lo negaré. No te diré que no hice lo que piensas… que hice. A pesar de eso… no pude evitar presentarme a sabiendas que todos vendrían; menos en esta fecha tan importante… Es importante para mí todo esto, lo creas o no ―liberó un largo suspiro acongojado ―. No te he mirado a la cara, pero sé que te ves hermosa.

Ella no contestó: le daba igual verse hermosa o no.

―Sé que me estabas evadiendo, tal como lo hice yo contigo pero, ¿me perdonarás, Cerdita Silenciosa?

El corazón de Merlina latía con fuerza. También sentía el de Severus en la parte alta de su espalda, casi al mismo ritmo del suyo. Las manos le temblaban y las mejillas las tenía encendidas. ¿Qué era eso de "Cerdita Silenciosa"? En otro contexto le habría causado gracia.

O eso era un sueño muy bueno porque todavía Snape no sospechaba nada, o todo se convertiría en pesadilla. Estaba teniendo reacciones adolescentes; esos nervios no podían ser normales.

― ¿No? ―insistió Severus al no oír respuesta. Apegó esta vez la mejilla a la suya, mirándola de reojo.

Merlina estaba petrificada, pero pudo formular un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

―Sigues enojada… Pero me vas a tener que perdonar, prometo… ―vaciló ― prometo contarte todo. Pero perdóname.

Entonces se separó de ella y la giró hacia él.

Merlina abrió la boca de la estupefacción. Estaba tan cambiado… Mucho más que ella. Era lógico, por tener una diferencia de edad considerable, pero esas arrugas que surcaban su cara eran de cansancio. No cabía duda que el profesor estaba demacrado. Eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Él lo interpretó como parte de su actitud rencorosa.

Se aproximó hasta ella con una mueca de exasperación para besarla, pero Merlina corrió la cara por reacción innata. Sentir la respiración de él tan cerca le causaba trillones de mariposas en el estómago. Se sentía acosada.

_¡Vamos, estúpida! ¡No te quedes callada! Dile algo, dile algo…_

―N-no… pensará, profesor Snape que lo perdonaré tan fa-fácilmente ―tartamudeó.

_¿Tartamudeas ahora?_

Severus Snape la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego sonrió con maldad.

―No, no creo, pero podría intentarlo.

Se aproximó a su oído esta vez y siseó un ronco "Te amo".

Por un segundo el corazón de Merlina dejó de latir, y cuando tomó el curso nuevamente lo hizo con mucho dolor.

Las muchachas le habían dicho todo lo contrario a Snape: que no era cariñoso, que le ocultaba cosas, que no le decía "te amo" con tanta facilidad… Y ahora estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario.

Severus la miró a los ojos esperando respuesta.

― ¿Gra…cias? ―susurró sin tener idea de qué tenía que contestar. Lo más obvio era decir "yo también", pero si no lo sentía… o creía no sentirlo, ¿cómo lo diría?

Las facciones de Snape se tensaron.

― ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a disculpar? Acá no puedo hablarte con tranquilidad, así que si quieres que te diga lo que prometí, tendrás que esperar hasta que podamos tener un momento a solas ―le espetó Snape de mala gana, cambiando toda la amabilidad por orgullo puro.

Merlina se intentó echar hacia atrás, pero estaba el poste. No podía retroceder más. A la vez sintió una punzada de ira por el último incidente recordado en su mente.

_No te fijes en eso, ya pasó hace años, estás en el futuro… digo, en el presente… finge, finge…_

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me arrodille?

Merlina sacudió la cabeza por los graves errores que estaba cometiendo e intentó mantener la calma, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por recuperar la personalidad anterior al accidente de sus padres, mas lo único que tenía en mente era el poco tacto que había tenido en el Instituto…

―No... No… profesor, yo…

― ¿"Profesor"? ―la cortó Snape alzando las cejas ― Pensé que eso era parte de una ironía, pero ¿desde cuándo que me llamas así?

Merlina que en ese momento estaba toda una experta para tergiversar las palabras en estado perturbable, comprendió mal.

―Lo siento, _profesor Snape _―recalcó alzando las manos como si eso pudiera calmar a Snape.

― ¡Por favor, Morgan! ―exclamó enojado ― ¡Estoy siendo serio contigo, esto no es ninguna broma!

―Pero, por favor, Profe… ―se tapó la boca.

No debía llamarlo "profesor", eso era lo que quería decir Snape. Estaba cada vez metiendo la pata más y más profundo.

―Lo siento… Snape ―corroboró. Sin embargo, a Snape no lo engañaba. En ese momento le miraba con atención la barbilla, que le temblaba.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ―murmuró acariciándole la mejilla. Merlina tembló otra vez y, con algo de brusquedad le tomó la mano para que se la sacara de la cara.

―Nada, no me pasa nada.

Definitivamente el premio para la peor actriz debía ser dedicado a Merlina Morgan.

Severus bufó, preocupado.

― ¿Sabes con quién estás, hablando, no? ―inquirió unos segundos después, aún teniendo la mano afirmada por la de Merlina.

―Por supuesto que sí ―lanzó una risita nerviosa ―, con Severus Snape.

Se alivió al notar su voz más tranquila.

_Se reparará… el daño causado se reparará._

Ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que eso no se quedaría hasta ahí. Snape seguía siendo el mismo: no se andaba por la superficie, su afán era llegar hasta el fondo, aunque no lo tuviera… pero esto sí tenía un fondo, un fondo sin recuerdos.

― ¿Eso solamente? ¿Con Severus Snape?

―O sea, con mi no… ―iba a decir "novio", pero al ver su mano derecha afirmando la izquierda de Snape, se interrumpió ― mi prometido.

―Miraste el anillo ―la acusó Snape, desconfiado.

―No, no lo miré ―negó Merlina soltándole la mano.

―Sí, lo miraste, si no lo hubieras hecho no te habrías acordado del compromiso.

―Me habría acordado ―se defendió Merlina, obstinada.

―Estás diferente ―insistió Severus, con los dientes apretados.

―No, soy la misma ―lo dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones negó con la cabeza con el entrecejo extremadamente fruncido.

― ¿Sabes lo que hubiera hecho la Morgan que conozco? Se habría hecho la difícil antes de abrazarme y besarme, y habría dicho cosas mucho más cuerdas de las que tú has pronunciado ―pronunció entre dientes.

― ¿En serio? Digo… ―se intentó corregir acercándose para abrazarlo.

Fue Snape quien la rechazó esta vez.

― ¿Cómo me llamo? ―le preguntó, ya no enojado. Estaba asustado.

―Severus Snape.

―Mi nombre completo, Morgan ―gruñó.

Las mejillas de Merlina tomaron nuevamente su color pálido al saber que todo saldría mal. No tenía escapatoria.

―Su nombre… o sea, tú nombre es… ―decidió usar parte de su encanto infantil de antaño― un nombre muy lindo.

No hubo risas, sólo una mirada gélida y profunda hacia sus ojos. Trató de rehuir de su mirada, pero Severus le afirmó la barbilla.

―No me esquives ―le advirtió.

Merlina se sintió desfallecer, y a pesar que debería haber tenido la sensación de ser salvada por la campana cuando los gemelos Weasley salieron de la carpa para ir hacia la casa, tuvo el efecto contrario al notar el "ya-me-di-cuenta-de-lo-que-pasa" de Snape. La tomó del brazo y la llevó consigo hasta ellos.

―¡No, pro… Snape! ¡Snape, prometo…!

El "prometo contártelo todo" quedó inconcluso.

Snape se plantó frente a los Gemelos, interponiéndose en su camino, exhibiendo a Merlina a su lado.

―Sí, con unos cuantos globos más podremos…

Cerraron la boca al ver la ira que expelía Snape.

― ¿Qué… ―tomó aire ―le hicieron a Morgan?

Silencio.

Merlina miró a los gemelos, asustada. Los gemelos se congelaron, con la misma expresión mirando al profesor.

― ¡Contesten! ¿Qué le hicieron?

Más silencio. Si no hubiese habido música en el interior de la carpa, la gente se habría asomado.

―Ellos no me hicieron nada ―intervino la celadora antes que Severus vociferara otra vez ―. Fui yo.

Pero los gemelos salieron en su defensa.

―Fue nuestra culpa ―reconoció Fred ―, la obligamos a jugar Quidditch en el campamento que hicimos hace seis días.

―Y su escoba se descontroló, no pudimos impedirlo ―agregó George.

―Tuvo que saltar a la escoba de Harry ―continuó Fred ―, pero sucedió lo mismo.

Los ojos de Snape brillaban, atentos a la narración. Merlina supo que él ya se veía venir el final de la historia.

―Entonces se tuvo que soltar, sino ambos caerían ―añadió George, suspirando.

―Y cayó entre unas ramas, en la copa de un árbol.

―Pensamos que no le había sucedido nada, aparte de la inconsciencia…

―…pero cuando despertó…

―…nos dimos cuenta que había perdido parte de su memoria al no reconocernos.

―La verdad es que retrocedió a los diecinueve años ―puntualizó Fred, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

― ¿Dónde está Potter? ―escupió con ira. Merlina comprendió que quería encontrarlo para culparlo a él.

―Por favor, no hagas nada, Snape, no le eches la culpa a Harry… ―dijo tuteándolo; ya había comprendido que la formalidad de llamarlo "profesor" podía molestarle mucho más.

Severus se quedó callado por unos segundos, temblando. Luego, sin decir nada, emprendió camino hasta las vallas.

Los gemelos miraron con lástima a Merlina mientras continuaban caminando hacia la casa.

Antes de que Snape abriera la verja, la joven lo alcanzó, agarrándole la túnica, y obligándolo a mirarla. Los ojos le brillaban.

―Podemos intentar arreglar todo esto, ¿lo intentamos? ―susurró, casi suplicante.

Snape negó, sin decir palabra.

―Debí haber sido sincero contigo desde un principio―añadió luego. ― Entonces, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

―Pero, podemos intentar algo…

―No hay nada que intentar. ¿Me amas?

―Yo…

― ¿Ves? No hay nada que intentar ―reconoció abatido, esfumándose.

Tras su desaparición con un sonoro "Plop", Merlina no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la fiesta sintiéndose fatal, como si hubiese recibido un baño de agua fría… y peor.

"

Llegando al castillo pensó de inmediato en la persona que podría escucharlo en esos momentos. Iba a decir la contraseña a la gárgola con forma de pájaro, cuando recordó que Albus podía no estar. O podía estar escribiendo cartas importantes, o simplemente leyendo para hacer sus típicas averiguaciones secretas.

No quería molestarlo; ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes por el mismo tema, y todo quedaba siempre reducido a una sola respuesta: "Es tú culpa, Severus". No quería volverla a oír por largo tiempo.

Se llevo una sorpresa, sin embargo, al llegar a su despacho y ver al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, aguardándole, de espaldas a la puerta, junto al fuego.

― ¿Director? ¿Sucede algo?

Dumbledore se giró y estudió el rostro de Severus.

―No, pero tal vez a ti sí.

Snape avanzó lentamente hasta uno de los sillones.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe? ―balbuceó Snape, serio.

―Lo presentí. No siempre puedes pretender que salga todo color de rosas cuando cometes tantos errores seguidos ―le reveló sin pelos en la lengua.

Severus se dejó caer pesadamente, apoyando la cabeza en la parte alta del respaldo, mirando al techo.

― ¿Sabía algo, Albus? ―preguntó con frialdad.

―No sé qué tendría que saber. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―el hombre alto de barbas blancas se sentó frente a él sin formular sonrisa alguna.

―Ha perdido la memoria.

La respuesta de Snape fue expuesta de manera rápida y afilada.

―Pero prácticamente, lo único que ha olvidado ―agregó, mirando por fin al director ―, ha sido todo lo vivido conmigo… el último tiempo.

―O sea, que lo único que recuerda, es a un hombre mucho más amargado que el de ahora, ¿no?

Snape odiaba oír tanta verdad de ese modo, por eso dirigía mirada de desprecio a Albus. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

―Al menos ya no estará sentida por tu alejamiento.

Severus gruñó y Albus decidió dejar la ironía de lado.

―Pero eso no es lo importante. Ahora, lo que debes preguntarte es: ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Severus? ―cuestionó Dumbledore mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Severus Snape no tenía ni una sola idea en su mente atribulada. Se limitó a encoger los hombros.

"

Entró justo a la carpa en el momento que Molly pronunciaba su nombre.

Con algo de esfuerzo pudo fingir una grata sonrisa a la hora de recibir los saludos oficiales de sus conocidos, y presenciar el alegre canto cumpleañero entonado por cada uno de los invitados.

Merlina estaba tomada del brazo de Harry y Ginny. Siendo de la misma estatura que Harry, desde una gran distancia lograba parece una estudiante más desde, a excepción por estar consciente de que acababa de cumplir oficialmente las veintisiete primaveras y que, en el momento en que se miraba en el espejo, se borraban todas las dudas de su edad.

El pastel tenía una sola vela color chocolate y gruesa, que fue soplada por los tres a la vez. Hubo muchos aplausos y felicitaciones. Nadie tenía sospecha alguna de lo sucedido, ni si quiera los muchachos. A la hora de pedir el deseo, simplemente recordó lo mismo ya rogado hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

_Necesito recuperar mis memorias, por favor. No quiero que mi vida se arruine por segunda vez…_

Se alejó del pastel cuando toda la multitud se aproximó a recibir un trozo. A Merlina se le había pasado el hambre, y para más rato todavía quedaba la abundante cena preparada por todos.

Tomó una silla y se alejó, instalándose cerca de la misma salida en donde había ocurrido todo. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

― ¡No estás comiendo torta! ―la acusó Ginny que llegaba a su lado con un trozo muy generoso.

―Es que no tengo hambre ―se excusó inocentemente.

―Vamos, prueba un pedazo.

La pelirroja le extendió el tenedor con un enorme trozo achocolatado, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Acababa decidir guardar las apariencias.

Estaba sabrosísimo, pero le cayó como un trozo de plomo al estómago. Antes que le diera una arcada dijo que estaba fabuloso.

―Molly Weasley es invencible con los dulces caseros ―alabó Ginny con un guiño.

A los lejos Merlina divisó a Hermione que se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Merlina! Tuviste suerte, ¡Snape se fue! Eso es lo que me dijo Phil, así que no hablaste con él, eso es bueno.

― ¿Snape vino? ¡No me di cuenta!―chilló Ginny espantada.

―Sí, pero se fue ―repuso Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

Merlina se mordió el labio antes de decir la verdad.

―Eh… muchachas ―dos pares de ojos atentos la observaron ―, la verdad es que me encontró y… hablamos. Me pilló de sorpresa ―reconoció ocultando la reacción real tras una sonrisa.

Las expresiones de ambas se ensombrecieron.

―Pero pudiste manejarlo todo sin problemas, ¿no? ―farfulló Hermione pasándose las manos por el vestido azul, alisándolo, aunque no tuviera arrugas.

―Por supuesto ―corroboró Merlina con una falsa seguridad.

Weasley y Granger suspiraron sin peso alguno. Sin embargo, Merlina no podía mentir. Simplemente no podía hacerlo porque eso estaba causando la represión de muchos sentimientos.

― ¡No, no pude! ―repuso con un hilo de voz. Las tomó del brazo y las acercó a ella sin pararse de la silla ― Lo arruiné… todo…

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se enojó contigo y se fue furioso de la fiesta o algo por el estilo? ―la voz de Ginny salió a toda velocidad de sus labios.

―Sí, eso mismo. Fred y George están de testigos.

Una vez sentada las muchachas a cada lado en sillas, protegiéndola, les narró párrafo por párrafo, detalle por detalle y, a medida que lo iba haciendo, la calma fue invadiendo poco a poco su cuerpo, para luego ser, súbitamente, reemplazada por la incomodidad. Snape siempre la había maltratado, y ahora que se reencontraba con él, volvía hacerlo, sin haber diferencia alguna, a excepción por el sutil acercamiento… Pero eso no quietaba el hecho de haber sido regañada o disminuida. Por mucho que aún le causara sensaciones extrañas…

―Ya pasó, Merlina, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo único que puedes pensar es en qué harás. ¿Lo sabes?

Merlina negó con la cabeza, sin poseer idea acertada o aproximada.

"

De un modo u otro, tuvo que animarse para no levantar sospechas de nada a los invitados. Era su cumpleaños y debía estar feliz, y aquella felicidad duró mientras bailó con Phil y los muchachos luego de la cena, enterándose de nuevas cosas, como que ella iba a ser madrina del pequeño Fergus o la pequeña Sally, según lo que llegara a formarse. Celyn tenía casi tres meses de embarazo y estaba en reposo absoluto porque podría podía perder el bebé. Aún así, las esperanzas sobraban.

― ¿Crees que pueda ser una buena madrina, con la inmadurez a la que he retrocedido? ―indagó desesperanzada.

Phil pareció reflexionar unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera decir demasiado, Merlina se volteó para ver quién le había tocado el hombro.

― ¿Disculpa? ―inquirió insegura, observando al sujeto con el entrecejo fruncido. Éste le ofrecía un ramo de flores y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con Phil intercambió una mirada de desconcierto.

― ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó Phil a Merlina.

Negó con la cabeza y miró al atractivo hombre trigueño que alzó las cejas, ofendido.

― ¿Te conozco?

― ¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Merlina! ¿Tan mala memoria tienes? ¡Soy Ackley Edelberth!

La boca de Merlina se abrió tanto que pareció que iba a separárseles las mandíbulas.

Hacía tan sólo unos meses había estado con… No. Un momento, eso fue hace años, sin embargo…

―Phil, perdóname ―susurró a su primo antes de tomar a Ackley y llevárselo a un extremo de la mesa donde se sentaron casi frente a frente ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―exigió con las mejillas ardientes de vergüenza.

Ackley formuló una sonrisa dolorida en su cara y le acercó el ramo de flores multicolores.

― ¿Puedes, aunque sea, primero aceptar esto?

Merlina se lo arrebató de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa, sin importarle que una montonera de platos sucios estuviera antes del mantel.

― ¡No puedes presentarte así como…! ―se calló unos segundos y recordó en el país que se ubicaba― ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra?

Edelberth no contestó de inmediato. Se dedicó a estudiar la expresión horrorizada de la joven.

― Merlina… ¿te encuentras bien? Te atendí hace un tiempo en San Mungo por tu "enfermedad" del fuego… ―hizo una pausa ― ¿en serio no te acuerdas?

La joven prefirió tomar aire y relajarse. Tenía que aceptar, de una vez por todas, que ocho años de su vida habían desaparecido y se vería obligada a escuchar muchas narraciones que tenderían a, sobre todo, disgustarla.

Con un esfuerzo inhumano miró a Edelberth y se confesó.

―Perdí parte de mi memoria… parte de mi memoria, por eso es que me sorprendió verte acá.

―Por las piedras de Sálem… ―farfulló Ackley con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Estiró su mano y le acarició descaradamente el brazo desnudo a Merlina.

Ella no tardó en reaccionar y se sacó su mano de encima.

― ¡No me toques! ¿Qué te crees?

Primero Snape, por el que al menos podía sentir mariposas en el estómago… ¡y luego él, por quien no sentía nada! Y por el que no habría preferido ver jamás.

―Oh, vamos… ―rogó él con una mirada que exigía compasión ― No dirás que no sientes nada. Yo todavía me acuerdo de nuestra…

― ¡Silencio! Mi primo Phil está acá y podría escucharnos, y si se entera…

―Tienes veintisiete, ya estás grande para asumir lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, y por muy borracha que hayas estado aquella vez, no podrás negar que lo pasaste bien.

― ¡Tendré veintisiete años, pero el haber retrocedido ocho y tener el recuerdo en la mente como si hubiese sido ayer, me hace sentir ASCO! ―reveló para pronto sentirse demasiado cruel.

― ¿Asco? ―reiteró el chiquillo colocándose rojo ― ¿Y qué tal el sujeto del otro día, eh? ¿No te da asco estar a su lado? Oh… ¡Ah! No lo recuerdas…

Merlina lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Yo no tengo asco de Severus Snape, y lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue mi profesor de Pociones ―hizo una breve pausa, para continuar ― ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de todo esto? ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso te invité yo?

Ackley pareció tranquilizarse y sonrió apenas.

― No me invitaste, y nunca que pensé que fuera haber fiesta. En cuanto a cómo me enteré… ―suspiró satisfecho ― El tener contactos en el Ministerio de Magia hace que te enteres de cosas útiles. Y una muchacha rubia, afuera, que estaba bailando sola, me invitó a entrar cuando llegué. Ella me condujo hasta la entrada.

Merlina realizó una sonrisa superficial en su cara y añadió:

―Y yo te acompañaré a la salida, Ackley.

Se reincorporó del asiento y se dirigió al jardín de la Madriguera seguida por el sujeto en cuestión.

―No puedes echarme así como así ―exigió él, volviéndole a tomar el brazo una vez que estuvieron afuera ―. Menos cuando has perdido la memoria y puedes darme una oportunidad…

_Paz, Merlina. Sé pacífica. No conviertas el basural de día en un infierno apestoso…_

―Escúchame, Ackley Edelberth ―farfulló reuniendo puntos de paciencia, en el momento que su mente fabricaba una imagen de Severus Snape con ojos apenados y voz afectada ―, lo de nosotros fue una noche. Que eso te quede claro. Y jamás te daré una oportunidad ―las palabras casi fluían de su boca por cuenta propia ―, porque estoy comprometida ―le refregó el anillo por la cara prácticamente ―, y no arruinaré la relación que… ―se quedó callada. No tenía idea qué decir. Ni si quiera sabía con exactitud cuánto llevaba con el profesor de Pociones.

― ¿Sí?

―Por favor, vete…

Lo dijo con tanto desconsuelo que Edelberth prefirió no insistir y caminó a la verja, tal como lo había hecho el profesor Snape. En tanto, ella, se devolvió a la fiesta con el semblante sombrío.

― ¿Quién era él, prima? ―insistió Philius autoritario ― No me gusta nada, tiene cara de pervertido. Prefiero a Batman, en serio. ¿Quién era?

―Ay, Phil… te contaré luego de la fiesta…

"

Phil se sorprendió al oír la historia de su prima, pero no le reprendió nada: tal como había dicho Ackley, ella era adulta. Mas lo que Phil le inculcó fue que no podía dejar al Snape como si nada. Ella, sinceramente, no le pensaba hacer. Actualmente, estaba enamorada, de eso tenía certeza, así que lo único que quedaba por realizar era convocar el sentimiento. ¿Severus la trataría de reconquistar, o habría que recurrir a otros medios más indirectos? Fuera lo que fuera… aquello no sería tan fácil.

¿Volvería a ver al Profesor de Pociones en un futuro cercano?


	12. Culpable

**Capítulo 12: Culpable**

"

Aquella noche la joven desmemoriada se durmió con una terrible sensación de vacío en su interior, a pesar de que conversó a altas horas de la noche con Phil en busca de consuelo para aquel torbellino de situaciones complicadas que le estaban ocurriendo. Intentaban buscar una solución inexistente.

―La escoba me quería botar… digo, ambas escobas ―susurró Merlina desesperada, con la mirada perdida ―. Los chicos me mencionaron que yo había aprendido a volar el año pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué sucedió eso?

―Tendría que haber estado maldita… o algo por el estilo. O tú tendrías que estar maldita ―adujo Phil sin ni una pizca de gracia en el tono de voz.

Se habían sentado en la alfombra de la pequeña sala Weasley, iluminados por unas cuantas velas. A las dos de la mañana todo se hallaba en un profundo silencio. Ellos eran los únicos que continuaban murmurando.

―Exacto ―concluyó la joven abrazándose las rodillas ―, ¿y cómo podría saberlo? Los chicos jamás me habrían hecho algo, eso te lo puedo asegurar aunque no recuerde que los conozco bien ―hizo una pausa ―. No me siento mal. Me siento, físicamente, de maravillas.

―Ya no sacas nada por lamentarte, prima querida. Tienes que buscar una solución. ¿Piensas que puedes continuar con Míster Murciélago Antisocial?

Merlina le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

―Deja de colocarle apodos.

Philius sonrió satisfecho.

― ¿Qué?

―La Merlina actual habría dicho lo mismo.

Ella suspiró en respuesta.

―Tengo que continuar con él ―contestó Merlina a la pregunta anterior.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque… ―titubeó ―No puedo contestarte eso. Es algo muy complicado para mí, incluso.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio.

― ¿Sabes cuál sería la solución más directa?

― ¿Cuál?

―Golpearte con un bate. Sin embargo, existen dos pequeños problemas ―sentenció Phil con una irónica sonrisa ―: te puedo matar o puedes quedar sin recuerdo alguno.

―Eso sería peor ―reconoció Merlina para luego soltar un largo y compungida exhalación.

Luego de eso, se dieron las buenas noches y ella subió lo más sigilosamente posible hasta el cuarto que compartía con las muchachas. Ambas dormían profundamente. Phil, en cambio, se instaló en el sillón con una manta y una almohada entregada por Molly.

¿Por qué tenía que continuar Merlina con Snape? Porque… él la había salvado de muchas cosas. Él se había arriesgado por ella. No se acordaba en absoluto, pero con lo que los muchachos le habían narrado, era más que suficiente. ¿Acaso el riesgo no era parte del amor? Por supuesto que sí. La mirada que le había dirigido el profesor cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la Madriguera… jamás la olvidaría. ¿Acaso el amor podía ser por costumbre? Por supuesto que sí. O, al menos, tomar cariño. Era innegable, claro, las sensaciones provocadas por Snape, pero era un vestigio de un sentimiento pasado… No era amor. Y la única manera de lograr amarlo era volver a su vida normal, a la que llevaba hace unos cuantos días atrás…

Sin embargo… había algo que la inquietaba: según las mismas informaciones, con él habían tenido un pequeño problema de confianza. Severus mismo le había dicho _"Debí haber sido sincero contigo desde un principio"_. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Le había sido infiel? No, una persona que ama a otra, no tiene segunda opción… Quizá era algo sin mayor importancia… Oh, tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza… en cualquier momento le estallaría.

Una mosca nocturna pasó zumbando por su oído, causándole estremecimiento y, a la vez, un diminuto chispazo en su cerebro, mostrándole imágenes de un pasado remoto…

"

_21 de marzo: primer día de la época de primavera, y para rematar, día sábado. Un perfecto día para descansar, relajarse, pasarlo bien… Era lo que, incluso, había predicho la profesora fraude Sybill Trelawney la última clase. "¡Qué gran predicción!" pensó Merlina a modo de Burla, mientras se levantaba con el pelo hecho un pajar y bostezando abiertamente. ¡Por supuesto que ese día iba a ser perfecto! Tenía pocos deberes que hacer y no existían indicios que indicaran un día protervo. Hasta había soñado con conejos felices, no pesadillas._

_El clima estaba perfecto: el cielo raso del Gran Comedor era la copia exacta del cielo exterior, de un celeste intenso con nubes blancas y un sol radiante cegador. _

_ ― ¡Genial! Hoy podremos jugar con el balón muggle que me regaló mi hermano sin que los profesores nos molesten ―farfulló Susan con los ojos brillantes en el momento en que tomaban lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw._

_― ¡Sí! ―corroboraron Endora y Merlina con entusiasmo. _

_Las tres en conjunto mostraban un mosaico de la moda desaliñada perfecta: La rechoncha Endora parecía un león con el pelo rubio revuelto tras el secado natural; el cabello de Susan se había disparado por intentar alisarse las ondas, y Merlina marcaba con gotas los caminos que recorría. En ese instante el pelo estilaba sobre la mesa y en su espalda, causándole estremecimientos incómodos._

_La mayoría del colegio, al terminar de desayunar, salió a los terrenos a disfrutar de los rayos solares. Los más pequeños correteaban. Los más grandes conversaban. Las chicas como Merlina y sus amigas jugaban apartadas de la muchedumbre, cerca de un árbol de flores, aunque lo suficientemente visible para todos. La multitud se concentraba en dirección al lago._

_Cuando ya estuvieron instaladas en el terreno, Susan extrajo su pelota de vóleibol de su bolso. Antes de salir, habían regresado a la sala común para buscar el implemento de juego._

_Merlina sabía de qué trataba el deporte gracias a su hermano, pero jamás lo había jugado. A Endora las reglas le quedaron más que claras, y, a pesar de que Susan era la dueña del balón, las tres no podían ser más malas jugadoras. Endora tenía mala puntería, Susan le pegaba muy fuerte y Merlina muy despacio porque le dolían las muñecas; más que golpear, recogían. A pesar de todo, lo estaban pasando de maravillas y no cesaban de carcajear. _

_―Snape salió del castillo ―avisó Merlina alarmada lanzándole la pelota a Endora._

_―No estamos haciendo nada malo, estamos jugando afueras y alejadas de los demás para no fastidiar ―sentenció Susan recibiendo la pelota de Endora y lanzándola con demasiada fuerza… hacia el árbol de flores. Ésta se internó en las ramas para caer, luego, con un golpe seco en el pasto junto con… ¿otra pelota?_

_Merlina Morgan corrió a buscarla ―era su turno―, la alzó y tras ver aquella cosa extraña… Sus cejas se arquearon, jamás había visto algo así. Estiró la mano para remover aquello. De algún lugar salió una abeja, que se posó en su mano. Iba a matarla, asqueada, cuando apareció otra más… dos, cinco… veinte o más abejas. ¡Era un maldito panal!_

_― ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ―gritó escandalizada, con un enjambre asesino asediándola para picarla. Saltaba desesperada, haciendo el esfuerzo de ir hacia sus amigas. Sin embargo, ellas habían desaparecido, no tardando en pedir ayuda a la primera autoridad que vieran: … el profesor de Pociones._

_Merlina no halló nada mejor que lanzarse al suelo para tratar de aplastarlas, y eso dolía el doble. Sentía como si se clavara espinas de cactus por todos lados._

_― ¡Apis Expulso! ―conjuró Snape cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con las otras dos muchachas corriendo tras él._

_Las punzadas pararon, pero el dolor de las picaduras era insoportable si era de manera masiva. El párpado derecho lo tenía hinchado, al igual que la boca, cuello, manos y el cuero cabelludo. Las pocas abejas vivas, volaron hacia su panal._

_―Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw ―concluyó el profesor, agachándose a lado de Merlina._

_― ¿QUÉ? ―exclamaron a coro las tres chicas más que atónitas._

_―Lo que oyeron ―dijo mirando a Merlina con una sonrisa burlona. La tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a pararse ―. Y, ahora, llevarán a su amiga Abejuda a la enfermería y… ―Merlina se estaba poniendo el gorro de la túnica para ocultar su cara, pero Snape la detuvo y, con la varita mágica, lo hizo encoger ― Sí. Irás con la cara descubierta, Morgan, para que eso te enseñe a no perturbar a los habitantes de los árboles._

_Vieron alejarse al profesor, hacia los otros grupos, vigilando. Merlina tenía la boca abierta y una ceja más arriba que la otra, creándole una imagen más deforme aún._

_Pensaba cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero le fue imposible producto del dolor. No le quedó más remedio que ir escoltada por sus amigas hasta Madam Pomfrey, pero muchos la vieron y se desternillaron de risa al divisarla._

_No pudo evitar llorar una vez que estuvo escondida; había sido completamente cruel de parte del profesor hacer eso. Y, en la noche, cuando se durmió, tampoco evitó sentirse observada…_

"

Soltó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes, acomodándose en el colchón, preguntándose si esa persona ―si es que era una persona― que la observaba habría sido… O, tal vez, había sido sólo su imaginación. Le preguntaría a Snape cuando lo viera… sí. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué se no había querido hablar con ella? De verdad podrían arreglarse las cosas… Ella pondría todo de su parte, incluso si significaba darle en el gusto a él. Haría lo que fuera.

"

Severus Snape no apareció al día siguiente, ni al subsiguiente… Ni la semana completa. Eso deprimió considerablemente a Merlina, pero, al tercer día decayó en picada al devolverse su primo a Estados Unidos. Los muchachos por otro lado ―Harry, Ron y Hermione ― parecían estar tramando algo que no compartían con nadie, ni con Ginny o sus padres, y varios días se habían ausentado sin avisar, a lo que Molly había respondido con retos muy incómodos para quienes lo presenciaran. Ginny compartía la melancolía con ella―se sentía desplazada e ignorada―, pero no era lo mismo, porque llegaba un punto en que ninguna aguantaba el ánimo de la otra y se quedaban, cada una, por su lado.

Al cumplirse la semana, la joven celadora perdió la paciencia y, tomando pluma, tinta y pergamino del escritorio de la pelirroja, escribió al profesor. Le costó mucho elegir el saludo, pero dado que era muy hipócrita poner "querido" "amado" "profesor" o "Snape", utilizó sólo su nombre de pila.

"

_Severus:_

_¿Me darás noticias de ti? ¿Hablaremos al respecto? Creas o no, estoy escribiendo por preocupación y no por obligación. Debemos arreglar las cosas de alguna u otra manera. Te soy sincera al mencionarte que siento algo por ti_

"

Hizo muchos intentos como aquel, pero las palabras cada vez sonaban más vacías y como si, realmente, estuviera escribiéndolas la Merlina que quería hacer sentir bien al profesor.

Lo que le entregó, finalmente, a Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron, fue el siguiente mensaje:

"

_Severus:_

_Necesito que nos veamos, tenemos que arreglar las cosas; no podemos dejarlo en nada, aunque mi memoria dicte que jamás pasó algo entre nosotros._

_ Merlina._

"

O la carta jamás llegó, o Snape no la leyó ―quemándola, arrugándola, mojándola, destrozándola, o incluso, comiéndosela ―, o ignoró completamente el mensaje. Tres días eran suficientes para que una carta llegara a Hogwarts, y ella no pensaba pasar el resto del verano haciendo nada o… sufriendo. Así que tomó otra alternativa y, sabiendo que iba en contra de sus principios, pero, hasta el momento era la persona más "cercana" ―aunque apenas la conociera ―, decidió escribir a Ackley Edelberh, aunque tampoco tenía un porcentaje asegurador de respuesta. Su carta era más que absurda, pero su mente no daba para cosas mejores. La envió al primer intento y citaba:

"

_Edelberth:_

_Siento lo de la otra noche, sé que fui muy cruel contigo, y no tengo excusa. Y ahora sí las tengo para escribirte; estoy muy mal. Si te ofende, no lo tomes en cuenta, pero si te interesa, ¿podríamos vernos algún día? Espero que sí. _

_Si no contestas, comprenderé y no insistiré más._

_Que estés bien,_

_ Merlina._

"

Eran las once de la mañana de la mañana del día 13 de agosto cuando envió la carta. Después del almuerzo, cerca de las doce de la tarde, para su sorpresa, le llegó respuesta, mientras paseaba por el jardín observando a los gnomos. Si hubiese divisado a una lechuza diferente, habría puesto las manos al fuego ―metafóricamente hablando― por la respuesta de Severus. Sin embargo, como era Pig la que llegaba, sabía de sobremanera que era Ackley. Muy en su interior, algo se movió por la decepción y por la esperanza: el querer recibir respuesta de Snape, indicaba que de verdad le importaba, no porque le hubiesen advertido que _tenía_ que importarle.

El mensaje estaba escrito por el reverso de su propia carta.

"

_ A las 6:30 mañana frente a la barra del Caldero Chorreante. Nos vemos._

_ A.E._

"

Realmente se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a Edelberth el día de su cumpleaños. Había sido el primero ―hasta donde le llegaba el recuerdo― y el último con el que había tenido relaciones íntimas, y la sensación de culpabilidad, suciedad y pudor no pudo quitársela durante semanas. Asumía sin reservas que había bebido un montón, pero Edelberth había estado consciente del acto, por eso, cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, ella sorprendida, y él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Lo peor de todo era que con suerte se habían visto un par de veces (sin haber conversado nada) y tampoco se conocieron luego: Merlina no quería tener nada que ver con él. Aún así, se hizo el ánimo para no ir con cara de buitre a la cita. La idea era distraerse y mejorar su ánimo.

Él ya estaba esperándola cuando llegó. Parecía ansioso, aunque, para suerte de Merlina, no llevaba flores en la las manos. Sólo un maletín negro reluciente, lo que indicaba que había salido del trabajo.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás? ―preguntaron al unísono, causándoles gracia y soltando, luego, una breve carcajada. Eso los relajó a ambos, sobre todo a Merlina.

― ¿Quieres ir a tomar un Helado a Florean Fortescue? ―ofreció Ackley con amabilidad sospechosa

―Está bien.

Caminaron lentamente por el Callejón Diagon, hablando de cosas triviales. Merlina luchaba contra la leve incomodidad, y él con el impulso que quería llevarlo a decir cosas que la iban a, precisamente, incomodar. No obstante, había algo más… algo imperceptible, en el aire, una sutil brisa que les indicaba, tal vez, que no debían estar allí, ninguno de los dos…

Se sentaron en una cómoda mesa cuadrada, frente a frente, con una copa mediana cada uno, en la terraza, a punto de presenciar el crepúsculo.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta ―reveló Ackley con seriedad, cuando llevaban casi la mitad de la copa.

Merlina se limitó a asentir.

― ¿Esto significa algo? Porque si no es así, no pienso decirte nada que pueda sacar a relucir tu ira.

Merlina agachó un poco la cabeza y jugó con la cabeza antes de contestar la verdad. Ackley sonrió a medias.

―Bueno, es mejor saberlo. Sin embargo… de todas maneras… te diré que fue completamente una sorpresa verte la otra vez en San Mungo ―hizo una pausa―. Y prefiero tu actitud de "rechazo" a la de "te ignoro" de la otra vez. Y sé ―agregó abriendo mucho sus ojos claros ―que lo de nosotros fue una noche, y que jamás nos conocimos, pero, ya sabes lo que dicen, la primera vez nun…

―Basta, Ackley, déjalo hasta allí ―rogó Merlina con una mueca de evidente tedio―. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

― ¡TÚ! ―vociferó una voz femenina y gastada.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante semejante grito proveniente de la calle. Ninguno pensó, por supuesto, que se referían a alguno de los dos, así que no pusieron atención a la señora que se iba aproximando hacia ellos, con la varita desenvainada y echando chispas por los ojos. Se plantó al lado de ambos, mas se dirigió hacia Merlina.

― ¡Tú fuiste la que me arrebataste a mi hijo! FUE TÚ CULPA.

Merlina se fue al suelo de lo tan brusca que se reincorporó de la butaca. Ackley se puso en guardia.

―Señora, baje la varita ―le solicitó temeroso.

Merlina sólo parpadeaba, aterrada, buscando la manera más práctica de ponerse de pie y sacar su varita del bolsillo e ignorar el miedo sorpresivo.

Los pocos magos que iban caminando, se detuvieron en seco a presenciar la escena.

― ¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo! ―reiteró la señora sin hacer caso de Ackley y apuntando a Merlina directo al corazón con la mano temblorosa.

―Se-señora, yo jamás… yo no sé de qué me está hablando…

― ¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¡TÚ ERES MERLINA MORGAN Y TÚ HICISTE QUE CRAIG MURIERA!

Merlina no alcanzó a justificarse más, porque la señora se puso en guardia para lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

La gente se asustó y comenzó a correr hacia todos lados. Merlina había logrado escapar de las maldiciones, pero estaba demasiado consternada como para actuar ella también. Ackley iba a atacar a la mujer. Sin embargo, sabiendo que iba a tener problemas con el Ministerio después, rápidamente tomó a Merlina de la manó y se la llevó corriendo, evadiendo a la gente y los encantamientos, hasta el callejón Knockturn. La calleja estaba solitaria, silenciosa, y había unas pocas tiendas abiertas, aunque sin clientes. A excepción de un alma, que se escondió de inmediato al ver a Merlina Morgan con otro sujeto… quien acababa de abrazarla.

¿Qué diablos sucedió? Se preguntó Merlina en el momento en que Edelberth la abrazaba para calmarla. Ella… ¿había matado a alguien? Cerró los ojos con fuerza analizando el nombre "Craig". Sí… lograba memorizar que las chicas le habían mencionado el nombre y que había sido su novio alguna vez… pero… ¿lo había matado? No lograba recordar ese detalle… Ah, no… él había muerto, pero no a causa suya… De todas maneras, tendría que preguntarles eso…

Con las manos temblando se zafó de Ackley, apenas mirándolo a los ojos.

―Es mejor que nos vayamos ―farfulló ―. O que yo me vaya ―agregó.

― ¿Quién era la señora? ¿A qué se refería con…?

Merlina hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, cortante.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el oeste y el viento se comenzaba a acentuar.

―Está bien, te acompañaré afuera ―aceptó a regañadientes, refiriéndose a Charing Cross Road. Estuvo a punto de pasarle el brazo por el hombro. Merlina alcanzó a alejarse antes de que lo lograra.

― ¿Te aparecerás?

―No, viajaré en Autobús Noctámbulo… no sé si puedo aparecerme, y prefiero no intentarlo ―sacó la varita y señaló la calle. En un segundo el ómnibus apareció. Con sus cansados ojos castaños miró a Ackley y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro ―Adiós.

―Adiós… cuídate.

La despedida tendría que haber sido algo más emotiva y amable, aunque no se conocieran lo suficiente, o no tuvieran demasiada confianza: lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver _nunca más_.

Llegó en quince minutos a la Madriguera, con las tripas revueltas y el cerebro también. La reunión con Edelberth había sido un fracaso, no sólo por el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, o porque habían perdido casi la mitad de la copa de helado, sino porque ella había quedado, tal vez… ¿en vergüenza? Se había visto débil, insultada, y ni siquiera había atinado a defenderse.

― ¡Merlina! Llegaste justo a la hora de la cena ―anunció Molly Weasley cuando entró a la cocina, siendo conducida por Ginny.

―Ah… bien ―ocultó su aspereza, dando paso al hambre… porque estaba famélica, a pesar del helado. Se ubicó a lado de Ginny y le susurró ― Yo no maté a Craig, ¿cierto?

Las cejas pelirrojas se arquearon tanto que su frente se pobló de arrugas.

― No ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Después de la cena te lo digo.

Y así fue. Luego de llenar sus respectivos estómagos, se resguardaron en la habitación de Ginny para cuchichear. Allí Merlina le contó todo, desde el principio, desde que conoció a Ackley Edelberth y lo sucedido entre ambos ―sin dar detalles― y la razón que la había llevado a verlo ese día.

―Ya entendí todo, Merlina, pero, ¿qué pasa con eso de Craig?

―A eso quería llegar. Resulta que…

Y concluyó la historia narrando lo de la señora desconocida que la había atacado súbitamente.

―Era la mamá, porque me dijo que "yo le arrebaté a su hijo".

―Él se murió solo, Merlina ―la calmó Ginny con seriedad ―, falleció por causas estúpidas, y ahora, la única que puede morir eres tú, y asesinada por esa vieja loca.

Merlina realizó una mueca, preocupada: la pelirroja podía tener razón… y eso le asustaba. Permaneció varios segundos mirando la nada, pensando en Severus.

―Le mandé una carta a Snape y aún no me la contesta ―soltó apenada ―; fue hace tres días.

―Tal vez está… ocupado. Con lo de la Orden, ya sabes.

Merlina asintió con fervor, rogando porque fuera eso y no indiferencia.

Aquella noche Harry, Ron y Hermione no se presentaron a dormir, y ambas concordaron en que no la harían las siguientes noches.

― ¿Qué crees que están haciendo? ―indagó Merlina, antes de cerrar los ojos.

―No lo sé… Harry nunca lo mencionó.

"

― ¿Dónde está Morgan?

―Está en mi habitación, en el tercer tramo de la escalera, no la desperté porque… ―bufó, furiosa al ver al sujeto no prestarle atención ―. Si quieres escuchar, lo haces, sino métete las palabras por donde más te quepan…

― ¿Qué estás murmurando, Ginervra?

―Nada, mamá, nada…

"

Subió, con el corazón acelerado, como si fuera la primera vez en verla. Abrió la puerta sin mucho cuidado… y allí la vio: desgreñada, con la boca semi-abierta, enredada en las sábanas con un pijama de dos piezas de dibujos infantiles, yaciendo en un colchón con la espuma saliéndose por las costuras. Sin embargo, para él era una imagen angelical. Una imagen que deseaba ver al despertar en la mañana… Se aproximó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

"

Merlina, en sueños, escuchó una voz familiar en las lejanías, lo que le hizo ronronear como un gatito, reacomodándose y enredándose más en las sábanas. En ningún momento se había sentido alterada… pero las caricias, como plumas que tocaban su cara, le daban paz tremenda… Y… no, eso no era una sensación de sueño. Era una sensación real: alguien de verdad estaba acariciándole la cara.

Lentamente volvió a la realidad, con el estómago rugiendo, y pestañeó varias veces seguidas y vaciló un poco, antes de aceptar la imagen que tenía ante los ojos. Sin moverse, miró hacia la izquierda, pero la cama de Ginny estaba vacía. Después movió sus ojos hacia el reloj: las once y media. Volvió su mirada hacia esas luces negras profundas, como dos túneles interminables, que la observaban, tal vez con embeleso, o con temeridad… y sintió su corazón inflarse.

―Viniste ―suspiró al fin, con la voz derretida y una sonrisa boba en la cara. El estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Se sentó, quedando casi a la misma altura que el profesor de Pociones.

―Sí, vine… ―susurró con pesadumbre ― apenas leí tu carta.

―Te la envié hace cuatro días, ¿tanto tardaste? ―protestó.

Severus estuvo a un ápice de sonreír, o eso le pareció a Merlina.

―Tenía cosas que hacer, Morgan ―reconoció antipáticamente y mirándola de forma penetrante.

La joven esquivó su mirada, sintiéndose como una niñata pequeña siendo regañada. Incluso, llegó a pensar que Severus le diría algo más; que le comenzaría a explicar lo que había sentido el día de su cumpleaños, o a hablar de la "solución" que ella había nombrado en la carta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Como en la fiesta, le tomó la mandíbula con una mano, y con la otra la afirmó del hombro.

― ¿Qué…? ― "¿qué tipo de cosas tenías que hacer?" quería preguntar, pero no pudo: Snape había comenzado a besarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Dios mío, ¿hace cuánto no recibía un beso? Años, según las informaciones… Meses, según su memoria. Por supuesto, no se comparaba en nada a Ackley: este era un beso de amor, aún así… no dejaba de resultarle incómodo. La había pillado con la guardia baja, así que le costó atinar a responder, aunque era prácticamente innecesario: Snape la besaba como un desesperado.

¿Esa era la otra cara de la moneda? A la vez, no dejaba de sorprenderla que el huraño y hosco Severus Snape tuviera un lado apasionado y amable. Llegaba a sonar irreal, o demasiado perfecto, lo que le indicaba que, en algún momento, la máscara se le iba a caer.

El beso era placentero y excitante, y, precisamente, eso era lo preocupante… No, no podía besar con normalidad, de seguro la "Merlina actual" no besaba así, sería más apasionada y blah, blah… Además, la diferencia de edad entre su mente y Severus de ese momento, era considerable. Definitivamente, entre ese placer, habitaba el bichito del "me siento acosada". No obstante, se había prometido a sí misma hacer lo que fuera: si Snape la besaba, tendría que aceptar que así fueran las cosas. No creía poder soportar hacer sufrir a alguien por su causa.

El aire le estaba faltando luego de diez segundos, y fue la excusa torcer la cara a la fuerza y, con gran dramatismo, inspirar profundamente. Con un esfuerzo monumental lo miró a los ojos. Él parpadeaba con más continuidad de la normal.

―No tienes por qué estar nerviosa ―reclamó Severus apenas moviendo los labios, y acariciándole el hombro.

―Lo siento…―farfulló Merlina ―me… me costará un poco acostumbrarme…

Snape hurgó un poco más en su mirada, en silencio, sin soltarla del hombro.

―La solución ―dijo al fin ―será hacer como que jamás sucedió nada.

Merlina asintió con pesadumbre y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. No era la solución que esperaba. La verdad, no tenía idea qué esperaba.

―Bien ― el hombre se puso de pie con agilidad ―. Te doy una hora para que arregles, empaques tus cosas.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ―preguntó anonadada. ¿Se iba a vivir con Snape, acaso? El corazón se le aceleró el doble.

―Volvemos a Hogwarts ―contestó, antes de dar media vuelta y bajar a la primera planta.

Se sintió peor: eso significaba que iba a tener que cumplir su trabajo de celadora… del cual no tenía idea.

"

Sabía que la solución era la incorrecta. Tenía más que claro que eso era estar velando por su propio sentimiento antes de los de ella. Se estaba preocupando sólo por él… Pero, es que no soportaba aceptar que Merlina no era la misma. No soportaba pensar que tendría que separarse de ella y re conquistarla. No quería comenzar todo de nuevo… sonaba a una pérdida de tiempo fatal. Y seguía pensando, aún así, que era incorrecto…

"

Merlina no perdió tiempo: corrió al baño para ducharse y guardó la ropa en su maleta, sin poder parar de pensar si, lo que estaba haciendo, era correcto o no. Revisó debajo de la cama de Ginny, y de cada mueble para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada. Sólo encontró unos cuantos calcetines y sus pantuflas. Y, luego de secarse un poco el pelo y pasarse la peineta bruscamente para desenredarlo, se echó encima una capa de viaje y bajó, temblando de los nervios.

Snape la aguardaba frente a la puerta, y Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos, amurrada, en una butaca lanzándole miradas de desprecio al profesor, quien se la devolvía con creces. Cuando vio a Merlina llegar se puso de pie.

Con un abrazo se despidieron. Ginny susurró palabras de ánimo al oído de Merlina. La señora Weasley también fue cariñosa al despedirse, como siempre lo era, y le entregó un emparedado de lechuga y tomate para el camino.

―Despídame de los demás ―solicitó Merlina recibiendo el desayuno.

La señora Weasley asintió, con la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

Snape le quitó la maleta sin ser brusco y le hizo un gesto, indicando que ya era tiempo de partir. Aún así, una vez que estuvieron afuera, enfrentándose a una mañana parcialmente nublada, aunque cálida, le dijo:

―Espérame aquí.

Sin dar explicaciones, entró nuevamente a la casa de los Weasley. Merlina se asomó por la ventana, y sólo vio que se dirigía a Molly. Ésta asentía fervorosamente.

Se acomodó en el mismo lugar que había quedado cuando Snape salió por la puerta otra vez. Se aproximó a ella y le tomó la mano; fue agradable sentir su mano tibia, varonil y fuerte, pero persistían los nervios.

―Nos apareceremos, y sé que tú no tienes ni licencia ni recuerdas como hacerlo… ―Merlina no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía ser por la ignorancia de no saber (o no recordar) materializarse en otro lado, o simplemente por la mirada intensa de Snape. Le habría gustado saber qué pensaba él en esos momentos… y de la situación en general.

Severus apretó su mano.

― ¿Preparada?

Asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De un momento a otro la tragó un tubo de goma, o eso pareció ser, porque la sensación era incómoda y asfixiante.

Aparecieron junto a un carruaje con un thestral y no perdieron tiempo en montarlo. Severus no le dejó de tomar la mano y acariciarle el dorso, pero se había puesto la capucha y Merlina no podía apreciar la expresión de su rostro. Viajaron en silencio.


	13. Desde cero

**Capítulo 13: Desde cero**

"

Al entrar al vestíbulo, el profesor hizo desaparecer la maleta de Merlina, quién sabe dónde, para no estar cargándola por todos lados.

Severus caminaba el doble de rápido que Merlina y la jalaba de la mano por las escaleras y los pasillos del castillo, como si tuviera urgencia de algo. Las palabras no habían brotado durante todo el camino, y eso ponía los pelos de Merlina de punta y los nervios a flor de piel.

_ No vamos a hablar nada, no vamos a hablar nunca… Esto, definitivamente, tiene cara de no funcionar y recién estamos empezando… ¿O acaso nunca hablamos? Tal vez de verdad era una relación podrida… Tal vez siempre fue lo mejor no hacer nada… ¡Demonios! No pienses así, piensa positivo… sí… O intenta algo. Sí, intenta algo, toma la iniciativa. Pregunta alguna idiotez, eso te resulta fácil. _

― ¿Me llevas a mi… despacho? ―preguntó por preguntar, quebrando el susurro que generaban sus pasos contra el piso de piedra. Era obvia que la respuesta iba a ser "sí", ya que recordaba que Filch tenía uno en su tarea de conserje: ella debía tener uno también, o tal vez el mismo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que la respuesta resultara ser todo lo contrario.

―No.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

―A hablar con Dumbledore. Tengo que hacerle una petitoria.

― ¿Qué petitoria?

Severus se giró hacia ella y, por primera vez luego de casi veinte minutos, Merlina pudo ver el interior de su capucha, donde estaba oculto su cetrino rostro. Frunció el entrecejo y se aproximó hasta su cara, lo suficiente como para no verla doble. El corazón de Merlina se puso a martillear más fuerte; le iba a terminar dando un ataque si no controlaba las emociones. Le intimidaba más que cuando tenía catorce años.

― ¿En verdad perdiste la memoria? ¿No será… una venganza? ―su voz sonó peligrosa.

―N-no tendría por qué vengarme… ―tartamudeó siendo franca, sin romper la conexión visual ― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Severus hizo una mueca.

―La Merlina de ahora es tan preguntona como tú. Admito que nunca te conocí demasiado bien en tiempos pasados, así que, por eso me extraña tu actitud.

Se puso colorada de vergüenza: ¿acaso era preguntona? ¡¿Acaso estaba mal preguntar? Frunció los labios y miró hacia el suelo, picada.

― ¿Para qué te enojas? No tienes por qué hacerlo ―la apaciguó Severus con… tal vez, un toque de sarcasmo en la voz ―; eso significa que nuestra relación mejorará en un dos por tres; conservas tu personalidad.

La joven suspiró antes de seguir andando. Aprovechando el silencio, pensó en lo equivocado que estaba Severus: primero que todo, estaba prácticamente aburrida de que le dijeran "la Merlina actual esto…", "la Merlina actual lo otro…" ¡Era Merlina al fin y al cabo! ¡Al diablo la Merlina actual! ¡Eran lo mismo! ¡Tal vez ahora era más inmadura, pero era la misma, maldita sea! Y, segundo… No iba a creer soportar demasiado los cambios repentinos de actitud de Severus Snape. ¿Habría aprendido, la odiosa Merlina actual, a manejar eso sin hacer berrinches o ponerse a llorar? Esperaba que no, sino eso la dejaría como una estúpida debilucha delante de él.

―Está bien… ―farfulló de la nada, como siguiendo una conversación pasada ―, si tanto te molesta que te haga preguntas, no lo haré nunca más.

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Pero me lo lanzaste como indirecta.

Severus se detuvo una vez más.

―Por favor, no te hagas la difícil ahora ―la cortó Severus, nuevamente volteándose hacia ella, pero no con una mirada de furia. Era algo diferente, que a Merlina la dejó callada, incluso cuando demandó― Prometiste hacer lo que fuera, y así será.

"

¡Ella lo había dicho! Lo había prometido… habría prometido no hacerlo sufrir, eso era lo que había visto en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, esa promesa. Pero, él sabía que las cosas no iban a ser así… Era la misma Merlina, pero su mentalidad era diferente, era como estar, precisamente, saliendo con una muchacha trece años menor. Y, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que iba a terminar por hacerle daño a ella. Tenía más que sabido que la estaba obligando… Sin embargo, ¡no podía imaginarse sin Merlina Morgan!

_Si quieres algo… déjalo ir. Si quieres algo, déjalo ir. No, no puedo dejarla ir._

"

Una vez frente a la gárgola fea con forma de pájaro, Merlina supo la dirección exacta e irrefutable a donde iban: a ver a Dumbledore. Se sintió sobre-emocionada. ¡Dumbledore! El director de Hogwarts y el hombre más bonachón que había conocido hasta el momento, porque, para qué estaba con cosas: Severus Snape no era nada bonachón. De pronto se acordó de cuando trató de rescatar al perro de la casa de Hogsmeade, la primera y última vez que visitó esa oficina, con el fin de que la expulsaran.

_Cálmate… eso fue hace años. No puedes enojarte ahora. _

Subieron la escalera de caracol, llegaron hasta la puerta doble, Severus se sacó la capucha, tocó tres veces y, luego de unos segundos, una figura alta, delgada, barbuda y canosa, apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Director! ―exclamó casi sin aliento, sin saber si darle la mano o ir a abrazarlo.

De todas maneras, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Tenía, como máximo dos segundos en decidir la acción, y Albus ya se había apartado para que entraran. Simplemente le había dirigido una paternal sonrisa. Además, Severus se veía reacio a soltarle la mano. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo para huir? Pues, no era tan mala idea.

La sala circular permanecía casi igual como la recordaba: adornada de objetos de metal que generaban ruidos extraños, y con decenas de cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos se hacían los dormidos.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras, Merlina? ―preguntó afable, taladrándola con sus impactantes ojos azules.

Merlina sonrió, y con un asentimiento contestó un "muy bien, gracias".

―Bien, Severus, ¿qué se te ofrece? ―inquirió mientras se sentaba en la butaca detrás de su escritorio y entrelazaba las manos.

No tomaron asiento, se limitaron a ponerse enfrente de Albus.

―Vengo a hacerle una petición.

― ¿Qué tipo de petición?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

―Quiero que Morgan pueda _vivir _conmigo. En el despacho.

Dumbledore suspiró. Merlina estaba tratando de conectar bien las ideas para comprender el "vivir". Miró a Severus, quien no le dirigió la mirada.

―Ya sabes la respuesta, Severus, y creo que la verdadera persona que debe contestar no soy yo.

Miró de soslayo a Merlina, aunque no era necesario: ella había comprendido de inmediato que se refería a ella.

― ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarme a mí…?

―Espera afuera, Morgan ―la cortó Severus, sin mirarla.

Fue como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero: giró sobre sus talones y se retiró pegando un portazo. Bajó, salió hasta el pasillo y se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Con rabia, se secó las incipientes gotas que se asomaban, sin dejarse de asombrar de que podía llorar.

― ¿Qué se cree? ¿Cree que me puede tratar como se le da la gana? ¿Y además no me pregunta por mis opiniones?

¿Y si se estaba metiendo en pata de los caballos? Ta vez… tal vez Severus Snape realmente era un mal hombre. Tal vez era un novio golpeador. Podía, incluso, no quererla.

Presionó los párpados rogando por estar equivocada.

"

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Severus? ¿Tenerla amarrada a ti?

Severus estaba apoyado en la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos abiertas.

―Quiero tenerla cerca.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¡Severus, ahora tiene diecinueve años! Bueno, veinte recién cumplidos. No puedes obligarla a que se comporte como siempre. Tienes que darle un espacio.

―Ella prometió hacer lo que fuera por mí ―gruñó entre dientes fulminando con la mirada al director, quien lo fulminaba a él.

― ¿Y tú te vas a aprovechar de eso? ―Severus no contestó ― ¿Sabes lo que vas a conseguir? Que Merlina te deteste, que te tenga miedo, y que se aleje realmente de ti. Más si la tratas así, como si fueras su jefe.

―Yo-sé-lo-que-hago.

Albus se puso de pie, imponente y señaló la puerta.

―Entonces, deja de pedirme veredictos y haz lo que se te plazca.

"

Snape apareció, seguido por su silbante capa negra. Merlina tembló al ver su expresión, pero se armó de valor para enfrentarlo.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que voy a vivir contigo?

―De todas maneras, no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos ―trató de salirse por la tangente ―, tu trabajo nos lo impedirá, tu horario es de madrugada.

La tomó del brazo y tomaron rumbo a las mazmorras.

―Pero tenemos cerca de dos semanas ―insistió Merlina.

―Sí.

Una idea fugaz se le cruzó por la cabeza a Merlina.

― ¿Me vas a hacer dormir contigo?

Se refería al único sentido que tenía "dormir", aunque, de todas maneras, no recibió respuesta. Algo que odiaba, era que no le contestaran. La sangre otra vez le arreboló las mejillas.

Ni siquiera pudo apreciar el escalofriante camino como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión en el que su ánimo estuviera equilibrado.

Entraron al despacho, y ella no pasó por alto el sonido del pestillo de la puerta. Tragó saliva mirándolo con atención.

―Tienes que contestarme si…

―Te amo, maldita sea, Morgan ―le espetó Severus, plantándose ante ella y tomándola por los hombros. Parecía querer convencerla, como si lo que viniera a continuación fuera la excusa de ello.

Reiteró el mismo beso de la mañana, pero la situación fue completamente diferente. El sentido de éste era otro: la hizo avanzar hasta un rincón y la aplastó contra la pared.

Merlina tembló al sentir su cuerpo, como si mil rayos eléctricos le atravesaran el pellejo. En parte, era por la excitación que comenzaba a sentir, por otro lado, era el miedo. No podía… todavía sentía a Ackley con ella y eso le causaba cierta repulsión. Al fin y al cabo, él y Severus eran hombres.

Severus bajó a su cuello, enredando una mano en su cabello. Lo único que hacía Merlina era tener las manos en sus hombros, casi quedándose estática, si no fuera por los jadeos que involuntariamente salían de entre sus dientes apretados al sentir el calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua en el cuello.

_¿Mi promesa incluía esto? ¡Maldito Ackley, arruinaste mi pasado! ¡No debería estar sintiéndome como una sometida! ¡Debería estar disfrutando!_

De un momento a otro, Severus dejó de besarla y se quedó unos segundos entre su cuello, calmando su respiración. Luego, se alejó de ella con lentitud.

―Esto no está funcionando ―siseó sin dejar de mirarla ―. No puedo hacerlo ―corroboró.

Pegó media vuelta y entró a su habitación, pegando un portazo.

Merlina quedó paralizada en el mismo rincón, apegada a la fría pared de piedra. Temió a que Snape volviera, y comenzara otra vez.

"

Por un momento pensó que si intentaba saltarse al paso dos de inmediato, ella podría ceder. Pero no se traba de algo físico, ¡no! Se trataba del amor. Y obligándola, no lo iba a lograr. De todas maneras, ¿por qué no le respondía como cualquier "muchacha" de diecinueve años? ¿Le tenía asco? Decidió ir a preguntárselo, porque si era así… era un gran impedimento para acercarse a ella. Tal vez ella se estaba engañando a sí misma, _creyendo_ que le gustaba.

_Convéncete. Tienes que reconquistarla, no obligarla. Es la única opción a todo esto._

"

Severus apareció otra vez, casi al minuto, y ella no se había movido del lugar. Se puso rígida al ver que se dirigía hacia ella con paso militar.

― ¿Sientes repulsión hacia a mí? ―preguntó alterado.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

― ¿Entonces, Morgan? ¿Por qué tu actitud?

_Por las barbas de Merlín. Se va a enojar si le digo. No puedo decirle. Pero debo ser sincera… La sinceridad en una relación es lo principal._

Se encorvó un poco, avergonzada.

― Yo no soy virgen ―farfulló sin mirarlo.

― Eso ya lo sé, pero ocurrió hace años.

Merlina negó con la cabeza.

―Ocurrió hace menos de doce meses para mí.

― ¡Eso es casi un año!

― ¡Lo sé! ―reconoció ella desesperada ― Pero… resulta que… vi a la persona con que… vi a la persona hace poco ―comenzó a balbucear ―, y me trajo todos los recuerdos y me siento muy, muy mal, sucia… pudorosa y…

Se quedó callada al ver cómo la vena de la sien de Snape tomaba sobresalía palpitante.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Viste al desgraciado de Edelberth?

Merlina dio un respingo, mirándolo con ojos de pescado.

― ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que fue…?

― ¿Lo viste? ―insistió.

―Sí… él… él fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños luego de que te fuiste tú… ¡Pero yo no lo invité! ―repuso alerta ―. Llegó de la nada, y…

― ¿Y?

―Y ayer nos… vimos. No es tan desagradable, de todos modos, pero al estar con él me hizo sentir que…

―Merlina Morgan ―susurró Severus conteniendo el enojo ―, lo que hayas sentido o no, no es lo importante, lo mismo si te acostaste con él. ¡Él te traicionó!

―Me… ¿De qué estás hablando?

La condujo hasta el sillón grande y se sentaron. De pronto, la situación había dado un vuelco, tomando un sentido diferente; más serio, pero brusco.

― ¿Sabes lo del incendio que provocaste en mi casa? ―Merlina asintió ― Bien, y estás al tanto de nuestra ida a San Mungo ―Merlina asintió: Edelberth mismo le había dicho ―. Cuando llegamos al castillo… en fin, poco después, llegó alguien del personal del Ministerio de Magia para llevarte a Azkaban por los daños que habías causado.

Merlina se sintió un poco mareada. Azkaban. Dementores. Recuerdos malos… incendios…

―Y él, ÉL, Merlina, Ackley Edelberth fue quien dijo que habías sido tú la que había causado todo ese "destrozo", ¿y a cambio de qué?, ¡de un poco de dinero sucio! ―el volumen de su voz había ido subiendo gradualmente, y estaba colorado.

Merlina contuvo su respiración unos segundos, para calmarse. Sintió un odio repentino por Edelberth. Tan cínico, insinuándosele… No podía creerlo. O tal vez era una mentira. Podían ser celos.

Alzó la mirada hasta Severus.

― ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

― ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

― ¡Pues, la verdad, es que no sabría qué pensar ya con sus cambios de actitud! ―gritó Merlina, estallando de súbito, y volviendo a tratarlo de _usted_, marcando la diferencia. De pronto, sintió que iba a tener que abarcar mucho. Pensó que el haber perdido la memoria era más grave de lo que parecía, que las cosas con Snape no iban a funcionar, que iban a haber cosas de su vida que jamás iba a comprender, que no iba a lograr conectarse con su vida… ― ¡Lo que no puedo entender, es cómo me puede amar! ―se puso de pie, con las manos engrifadas ― ¡O cómo puedo amarlo yo a usted! ¡Y siento que lo de "hacer como que jamás pasó nada" va a ser imposible! ¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque la mayoría de lo que recuerdo de usted, profesor Snape, es humillándome! ¡Y de pronto aparece y me abraza, y me besa, y no puedo…! ¡No puedo! ¡Involucioné! ¿Es que no se da cuenta? ¡Es como si volviera a la adolescencia!

Se iba a agarrar el pelo cuando Snape se lo impidió.

― ¡Las humillaciones son del pasado! ―se defendió él ― ¡Me gustabas, en ese entonces! ¿Cómo querías que llamara tu atención, y a la vez, negar mis propios sentimientos?

Merlina se soltó de él y retrocedió, sorprendida ante tal declaración. No se esperaba algo así.

― ¡Habían otras maneras! ―recorrió el despacho con la mirada y se le vino a la mente los castigos que había cumplido allí, y el recuerdo de Hogsmeade volvió a su cabeza ― Además, hay cosas que son, prácticamente, imperdonables.

Severus se carcajeó. Tal vez era una risa nerviosa, o una risa irónica, o lo que fuera.

― ¿Imperdonables? ¿Cuándo te hice algo imperdonable?

― ¡Cuando usted…!

― ¡No me llames así!

― ¡… me impidió enviarle el regalo a mi hermano, el día que me castigó por sacar a un perro del techo! ¿Lo recuerda? ¡Yo le lancé el regalo, y cuando se lo pedí al día siguiente no me lo quiso devolver!

Severus la observó con atención durante algunos segundos y la culpabilidad repletó sus ojos.

―Yo… ―balbuceó ―. Sí envié tu regalo… apenas me lo lanzaste.

Merlina no pudo creer lo mentiroso que podía llegar a ser.

―Es un embustero. Si hubiese enviado el regalo, yo habría recibido respuesta.

Severus se volvió a la habitación, haciendo creer a la joven que se encerraría otra vez. No obstante, regresó con un sobre sumamente viejo en la mano, y se lo estrechó.

―No pude evitar leerlo aquella vez, por eso está abierto ―farfulló con una nota de dolor en su voz ―. Lo he guardado… Lo guardé para castigarte, para que precisamente pensaras que el regalo no había sido enviado. Yo…

Merlina lo recibió y lo observó, negando con la cabeza, no queriendo reconocer lo que veía.

―Como lo envié yo, con una lechuza del colegio, la respuesta me llegó a mí ―explicó Severus ―. La leí, y la guardé en mi velador y… jamás la saqué, menos tuve la intención cuando supe lo que te ocurrió. Nunca fue mi intención… yo nunca pensé lo que iba a suceder después. Si me hubiese enterado, te lo habría entregado sin preámbulos. Lo siento… lo siento mucho por no haberte dicho antes. No creí necesaria abrir esa brecha de dolor.

Merlina no contestó nada y sacó una hoja de cuaderno muggle, de cuadros y muy amarilla por el paso del tiempo, escrita con una desordenada letra de lapicera azul. Era la letra de Drake. Era la letra de su hermano.

"

_Merlina:_

_Debería golpearte, en serio. No sé por qué mamá te cuenta mis penas amorosas (es obvio… jamás me envías regalos para mi cumpleaños, y justo ahora que rompo con mi novia, lo haces), pero, sinceramente, esta vez se lo agradezco. Los grageas Barty Botas, o como se llamen, son lo máximo, pero tuve que vomitar una que tenía sabor a orina de gato. Supongo que era orina de gato, no es que la haya probado antes, no soy tan bizarro como tú. _

_ Podrías enviarme más seguido y no sólo para mi cumpleaños._

_ Acá están todos bien. ¿Sigues estudiosa como siempre? Espero que, cuando llegues, sepas convertir a la gente en sapo. Así me puedo vengar de mi ex. Es broma… sé que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio._

_ En fin, nunca he sido de escribir, ni de muchas palabras, así que te conformas con esto, hermanita. Están todos bien por acá._

_ Cuídate mucho._

_ Un beso enorme, te adora_

_ "_

_ Drake El Poderoso._

_ "_

_PD: PODEROSO. Para que te quede claro, no ando sufriendo. Así que no te preocupes. Por la única mujer que podría sufrir es por mi hermanita… ¡Ja! Te la creíste, ¿no? Pobre. Igual te sigo queriendo._

_ "_

A esas alturas, los ojos de Merlina estaban anegados de lágrimas. _Por la única mujer que podría sufrir es por mi hermanita… _Vio otra vez a Drake, en llamas saliendo por la puerta, gritándole que se salvara… Según la historia de las muchachas, había recuperado todos sus tormentos pasados, por eso ahora volvía a ver todo con claridad, como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Miró a Severus, viéndolo borroso. Snape volvió a hablar. Su mirada estaba embargada de dolor.

―Te juro que…

Ella se le acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura y se puso a llorar libremente con la cara enterrada en su pecho, refugiándose en la calidez de sus brazos. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y mojaban la túnica de Snape, no significaban absoluta tristeza, sino que emoción, agradecimiento hacia Severus, rabia por lo sucedido a su familia… Era un llanto de desahogo, un llanto que daba valor.

¿Cuántas emociones se podían sentir en unos cuantos minutos? Merlina había pasado por todos.

Severus la había estrechado con fuerza, dándole besos en la cabeza y acariciándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos del alivio, alivio por su reacción. Había creído que se lanzaría encima para agredirlo.

Él había guardado la carta… Por años. Cuando podría haberla botado a la basura, y eso, para Merlina, significaba mucho más que todo. Y sí había enviado su regalo…Qué injusta había sido al pensar mal de Severus Snape, aunque tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, porque era cierto que la humillaba…, pero eso de que podía ser un novio golpeador… No, Severus no era ese tipo de hombre. Y acabó descubriendo que, en tiempos pasados, la humillaba para ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo mismo que hizo para que llegaran a ser pareja ―cortesía de las informaciones de las chicas ―. Y podía llegar a comprender su actitud de ahora: tenía miedo de perderla, siendo que habían pasado tantas cosas para estar juntos.

Lloró hasta que ya no pudo respirar más por la congestión de la nariz. Sin despegarse de Severus, deslizo la mano hasta su bolsillo y extrajo un pañuelo. No quería que la viera con la nariz goteando, así que se sonó con la cabeza agachada y se limpió los ojos hinchados. Al guardar el pañuelo, miró a Severus, sin alejarse de él.

―Gracias ―sollozó. Él asintió con pesadumbre, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

Y, entonces, ella supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que habían propuesto desde un principio: hacer como si nada, era lo que él se merecía. Se acercó a sus labios, pero antes de que los tocara, éste habló, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No te sientas obligada a hacerlo.

Merlina se detuvo, anonadada.

―Tú dijiste…

―Sí, yo lo dije. Pero… ―suspiró ― No te puedo obligar. Me duele hacerlo, pero me dolerá mucho más no tenerte conmigo ―admitió con una voz amarga ―. Lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo. Por lo demás… te tengo que hacer una proposición.

― ¿Qué proposición?

―Empezar de cero.

Merlina esbozó una sonrisa.

― ¿Algo así como… reconquistarme?

―Algo así.

― ¿La reconquista incluye dormir juntos?

―Sí ―contestó Severus, disfrutando el proceso de sonrojo de Merlina con una sonrisa maligna ―, pero en camas separadas.

Desde ese instante el ambiente rompió las tensiones. Severus, por un lado, puso distancia entre ambos para que ella no se sintiera incómoda y, ella, no lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

Si la Merlina actual hubiese estado allí, habría pensado "¿por qué Severus nunca se comportó así conmigo?", porque, la verdad, es que trataba con mucha paciencia a la joven que paseaba con él, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por los terrenos de Hogwarts a paso relajado.

―No puedo creer lo de Edelberth ―admitió con pesadumbre. Y, a continuación le narró por qué se habían visto ―. Fue estúpido pero… me tenías preocupada de verdad.

― ¿Qué sentirías tú si de pronto… una persona muy importante en tu vida, pierde la memoria, olvidando los momentos que vivieron juntos? ―interrogó Severus con una ceja arqueada, mirándola de soslayo.

―Supongo que me sentiría pésimo.

―Por eso me fui de la fiesta así. Siento haberte preocupado.

―Pero no apareciste después de varios días…

―Tuve que hacer cosas… trabajos.

― ¿Qué tipo de trabajos?

"

¿Le haría daño si le contara lo principal? No. Ella, de todas maneras debía enterarse de _parte_ de la verdad. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, ya fuese por otras bocas o por las noticias mismas.

No le contestó hasta que se sentaron en un banco, a la sombra de un haya, y comenzó por narrarle lo que era al Orden del Fénix y lo que significaba trabajar para ella; los tiempos que estaban viviendo, y lo que podían llegar a vivir si no se impedía a tiempo.

"

Merlina escuchaba con atención, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿Qué el viejo loco que había intentado hace mucho tiempo matar a Harry, quería matarlo otra vez? ¿Que quería apoderarse del mundo mágico y exterminar a los muggles y sangre-sucias? Ninguno le había contado nada de eso. ¿Por qué Ginny, que había tenido más tiempo que todos, no le había dicho nada?

_Quizá no quería hacerme daño_, pensó, porque, sí, eso le hacía daño. Temió por la gente, temió por Severus y por ella. Trató de no demostrar preocupación, pero no pudo evitarlo.

― ¿Tú estás en peligro?

Por la cara que puso Snape, Merlina supo que esa había sido una pregunta no deseada: fue como si le hubiese dado una patada en la entrepierna. Tensó la barbilla por unos segundos.

―Todos estamos en peligro ―concluyó él en un susurro ―. Aunque… sí, tal vez mi trabajo sea más arriesgado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Es algo complicado de entender ―dijo con tono cortante, y ella prefirió no insistir.

Desviaron la conversación, y se quedaron hablando hasta la puesta de sol de cosas triviales. Aunque, era más silencio que palabras lo que había, así que Merlina decidió abordar el tema que le atacaba desde hace rato.

―Así que… ¿yo le gustaba, profesor Snape? ―inquirió sagazmente mirando hacia el crepúsculo.

―Ya sabes la respuesta.

―Claro…. ―hizo una pausa ― Sólo por curiosidad… ayer recordé de la vez que me picaron las abejas ―Severus la miró con la ironía reflejada en los ojos ― y... bueno, en la noche me sentí vigilada…

―Era yo ―se le adelantó Severus suspirando ―. Cuando estabas en la enfermería… sí, era yo, escondido, escuchando tu respiración. Estuve más pendiente de ti de lo que piensas ―confesó ―, pero no podía… no podía encontrar atractiva a una muchacha de catorce años a la que le encantaba jugar con muñecas.

― ¡Yo no jugaba con muñecas!

―Pero jugabas con animales, jugabas a la pelota con tus amigas, a las escondidas, a saltar la cuerda… demasiado infantil para mi gusto. Pero me gustabas y…

―…eso, Severus Snape, no lo podía admitir.

―Exacto.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

― ¿No te sentirás acosada si te tomo de la mano?

―No creo.

No, no se sintió incómoda. Al contrario, su mano le daba cierta seguridad… o, al menos, eso fue lo que creyó, hasta la noche, cuando se llevó un susto de muerte.

Cenaron con Dumbledore en el comedor, apenas ocupando un rincón de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Por suerte, fue una cena cómoda, en la que Dumbledore le explicó su trabajo.

―A veces los profesores necesitarán tu ayuda, y deberás hacerlo de buena voluntad. Y… debes evitar los problemas con Peeves. Por suerte, cuando no hay estudiantes, está tranquilo y se la pasa en los pisos superiores, tratando de entrar al despacho de Sybill… También te tendré que entregar unos planos del colegio, porque es imposible que los recuerdes…

Terminando de comer, Dumbledore tomó camino a su despacho, argumentando que tenía otra tanda de cartas que contestar. Por otro lado, los otros dos fueron al suyo. Allí recién Merlina se percató de lo poco que le gustaban las mazmorras, más si estaba de noche.

Severus, que pareció leerle el pensamiento al notar la expresión de disgusto de la joven, dijo:

―Si no fuera porque los ingredientes de las pociones se mantienen mejor acá, iríamos a tu despacho, que está en el primer piso. Pero te acostumbrarás.

― ¿La Merlina "del presente" lo hizo? ―preguntó exasperándose a sí misma.

―Oh… créeme que lo hizo.

Merlina alcanzó a distinguir un destello lascivo en sus ojos, pero fue cosa de un segundo. Se sentaron en butacas independientes, frente a frente. Desde luego, ambos tenían claro que había un millón de cosas que hablar… el problema era como empezar un nuevo tema sin que sonara forzado. No se podía conquistar a alguien, o pretender enamorarse de alguien si no había comunicación.

Severus miró el reloj negro de números romanos blancos que tenía en la pared, y viendo que eran casi las diez, susurró con comprensión y seriedad.

―No es necesario que conversemos esta noche; tienes sueño, y yo también ―reconoció―. Tal vez debamos continuar mañana.

Merlina asintió. Era verdad que tenía sueño, y más verdadero era aún que Severus estaba cansado. Merlina podía apreciar los mismos rasgos de abatimiento de la vez que la pilló en su cumpleaños: las arrugas eran de agotamiento, no de vejez, lo mismo las ojeras.

―Sí… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ―finalizó con una sonrisa tímida.

―Todo el tiempo del mundo… ―balbuceó Severus por lo bajo, inseguro, pero ella no puso atención.

Fue extraño cruzar juntos el umbral hacia el cuarto de Severus, sobre todo al darse cuenta que él ya tenía todo preparado: dos camas arropadas y distanciadas a no más de cincuenta centímetros. Apenas las separaba una mesa de noche con una vela en ella.

― ¿Allí guardaste la carta de Drake?

Él asintió.

―Allá está tu maleta ―señaló un rincón ―. Puedes… vestirte tranquila. Yo estaré en el baño.

Dicho eso, extrajo una toalla del cajón, ropa, y desapareció tras la puerta oscura del baño.

Merlina, sin perder de vista la puerta, y tratando de ocultarse tras su cama, agachándose, se puso un pijama limpio y mucho más decente del que tenía en la mañana. A menos este no tenía dibujos.

Sacó su cepillo de dientes y esperó a que Severus saliera del baño. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a mirar el cuarto: no tenía fotografías, ni cuadros, ni nada. Las paredes estaban lisas y algo mohosas por la humedad.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió él, con el torso desnudo, y unos pantalones cortos de algodón, haciendo que Merlina se sorprendiese y sintiera cosas extrañas en el estómago. Sin embargo, le dio un ataque de pánico cuando vio lo que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo izquierdo. Esa imagen la había visto hace mucho tiempoen _ El Profeta_, cuando estaban persiguiendo a los partidarios de Lord Voldemort, los que seguían torturando a las personas.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, tanto como cuando la mamá de Craig la había acusado de ser la culpable de su muerte, apenas el día anterior. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

Severus tenía dibujada la Marca Tenebrosa.

Severus era un Mortífago.


	14. Agatha Dunstan… ¿Umbridge?

**Capítulo 14: Agatha Dunstan… ¿Umbridge?**

"

Por unos momentos dejó que el miedo la embargara, como un veneno lento que se propagaba por sus venas. Pensó en lanzar un grito agudo, pero supo que eso no era lo suyo, aunque tampoco habría podido hacerlo, porque las cuerdas vocales se le habían congelado. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le pedía explicaciones con voz autoritaria? ¿Salía arrancando y pedía ayuda? ¿Iba a buscar a Dumbledore? ¿Se lanzaba contra él, antes de que la atacara?

La atacaron cientos de preguntas, mientras alzaba la vista hasta el hombre que tenía ese horrible dibujo diabólico tatuado.

Severus sintió su mirada y la observó con estupefacción, directo a los ojos, que los tenía vidriosos y muy abiertos, y su boca expresaba nada más y nada menos que horror. Lentamente miró el dibujo de su brazo, y con voz dolorida, murmuró como un ventrílocuo, mientras tapaba el dibujo con la otra mano:

―No es lo que crees.

Merlina dio un respingo, lamentando no tener la varita a mano por si tenía que defenderse.

― ¡Eres un Mortífago! ―gritó, por fin, buscando la manera de estar lo más alejada de él, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Snape dio tres zancadas largas hasta ella y le tomó las manos a la fuerza. La joven temblaba.

―Créeme. Déjame que te lo explique.

― ¿Me quieres matar? ¿Quieres terminar con mi vida…?

―Escúchame…

― ¿Eres un espía y traicionas a…?

― ¡Escúchame! ―exigió él sin soltarle las manos, que las asía con fuerza. Parecía realmente desesperado. Merlina decidió oírlo, ¿y si le hacía algo por no hacerlo? ― Sí. Soy un espía, ¡pero para Dumbledore, Merlina! ―el sonido de su nombre la relajó un poco ― Cometí el error de ser Mortífago alguna vez, pero hace años que lo dejé ―hizo una pausa ―. Precisamente el año en que llegué a este colegio.

La miró con tal intensidad que ella no necesitó doble ración de excusas para convencerla. Su mirada oscura era sincera. Lo presentía, lo percibía.

― ¿Es… es por eso que dices que tu trabajo es más riesgoso? ―tartamudeó, comprendiendo por fin.

El hombre asintió, cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

"

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta del verdadero sentido de la declaración que le había hecho ese mismo día sobre su "trabajo", de los peligros que implicaba, del real peligro, del único?

―Porque temía a que reaccionaras así ―mintió ―. Pero se me olvidó el detalle ―miró su antebrazo.

_¿Qué por qué no te dije antes? Porque se suponía que ibas a decirme algo así como_ _"¿Estás en peligro letal?" Y yo te habría tenido que contestar un "Sí". Pero como no lo has preguntado… no te lo diré. No ahora, no en este momento._

"

―Siento mi reacción ―se disculpó ella, tratando de no poner atención a la desnudez de Severus y su cercanía… ― pero… ― _"¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo!" _― me dio terror y… me recordó a lo de ayer.

Cuando le narró la salida con Edelberth hace unas horas atrás, se había saltado la parte en que ambos salían huyendo de la señora que la había comenzado a atacar. Por eso, se lo contó en ese instante, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

―Las chicas me contaron de Craig antes… lo del secuestro y que te atacó pero… no sé. Me da mala espina.

―Él está muerto y no va a volver a molestarte jamás, y aún muerto, no va a poder hacerlo ―dijo con tal firmeza, que Merlina prefirió no discutirlo más.

Severus aguardó a que ella se lavara los dientes para darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches y acostarse.

Apagaron la luz de la araña de velas y no hubo más ruido.

Severus se sumió en un sueño inmediato, al igual que Merlina, salvo que parte de su cerebro no cesó de crear imágenes con la cara de Craig: jamás lo había visto, pero podía imaginárselo. A la mañana siguiente, claro, no recordaba absolutamente nada, y el asunto había quedado resuelto, al menos de momento.

"

Poco a poco Merlina comenzó a sentirse más familiarizada con el despacho de Severus, y con él mismo. También, paulatinamente, Severus había perdido ese aire "amable" y había comenzado a molestar a Merlina por cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, la última semana de vacaciones, mientras iban camino hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar, el profesor insistía en comentar las anécdotas que la implicaban a ella, tanto pasadas como actuales, en donde siempre ella terminaba siendo el blanco de la burla. Merlina se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y a ignorar sus apodos como "Cerdita Parlanchina" o "Señorita Bufanda". Lo último, eso sí, no lo había comprendido.

― ¿Qué tiene de ofensivo "bufanda"?

―No te gustaría enterarte ―contestó con voz maligna. Merlina se encogió de hombros y prefirió no indagar más allá.

Cuando volvieron al despacho, Severus se puso a elaborar una poción para el resfriado, sin dejar de hablar de hechos poco favorecedores para Merlina.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en la poción, y de vez en cuando miraba el resto de la estancia, como si buscara algo con que pudiera entretenerse.

― ¿Te acuerdas cuando…? ―comenzó Severus otra vez. No tenía idea qué le iba a decir, pero ella se había topado con un frasco de vidrio que contenía un pequeño caballo de mar nadando en un líquido espeso y amarillo, lo que le llevó una imagen fugaz a la mente. Si no hubiese visto al caballito, tal vez no se habría acordado.

Terminó interrumpiéndolo por eso.

―Déjame a mí ahora ―Severus arqueó las cejas por su interrupción ― ¿Te acuerdas cuando…?

"

_Mediados de diciembre, día domingo: Merlina, junto con sus dos amigas, Endora y Susan, estaban haciendo los deberes, instaladas en una mesa de la biblioteca cerca de la sección "Criaturas muggles salvajes". Eso era lo que pensaban todos, al menos. Estaban con las cabezas tan juntas, cuchicheando entre las tres, que nadie podría decir que estaban desconcentrando a los demás o haciendo ruido. Sólo se oían siseos y respiraciones._

_ ―Hay que encontrar la manera de sacarlo… Se va a morir ―insistía Merlina con los dientes apretados._

_ ― ¿Pero, cómo? ¡Está en las mazmorras! Es obvio que Snape nos va a ver, ahora se la pasa vigilando por los pasillos ―advirtió Endora._

_ ―Además, últimamente te mira como si te odiara ―terció Susan de manera pesimista._

_ ―Mira así a todo el mundo._

_ ―Pero a ti te mira con más odio._

_ ―En fin, ¿para qué existen las "distracciones"?_

_ Susan y Endora se miraron con disgusto._

_ ― ¿Quieres que nosotras distraigamos a ese sujeto? ―sin querer, la rechoncha Endora había subido la voz._

_ Madame Pince alzó la vista como un águila y las escrutó con dureza. Las tres fingieron escribir durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió los ojos hacia su cuadernillo de "Deudores de libros"._

_ ―Sí ―continuó Merlina ―, pueden inventarse lo que sea. Si le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y lo logro hacer aparecer en el lago…_

_ ― ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer aparecer?_

_ ―Con un hechizo, obviamente._

_ ―Pero hace un año que no lo practicas. Además, es un animal pesado, y para más remate, es un monstruo marino disfrazado de caballo ―insistió Endora, desesperada._

_ ― ¡Que no es un monstruo! Es un caballo encantado, se los juro._

_ ―Pero sigue estando Snape de por medio, se la ha pasado vigilando y echando a los que se acercan bajan a las mazmorras, excepto a los Slytherin, que tienen la sala común allá abajo ―reiteró la morena Susan con mala cara, cerrando un grueso libro de golpe._

_ Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarlas con desprecio, y tuvieron que fingir otros segundos de concienzuda escritura, hasta que los demás se concentraran otra vez._

_ ―Está bien ― gruñó Merlina, un poco harta de la situación ―. Hagamos lo siguiente: ustedes dos se preocupan de salvar al caballo, y yo distraigo a Snape._

_ ―Trato hecho ―aceptaron las otras dos chicas a coro, aún inseguras._

_ ―Y… ¿cómo distraerás a Snape? ―preguntó Endora, con el entrecejo fruncido._

_ ―No tengo la más mínima idea… pero se me ocurrirá algo._

_ Sí, se le tenía que ocurrir algo, y no había más tiempo que el que tenían hasta después de la cena para actuar. El punto era que debían rescatar a ese pobre animal, al que todos creían Kelpie, pero no lo era, Merlina lo juraba por su familia. Era un caballo encantado; algún gracioso había hecho que pudiera respirar bajo el agua. Los Kelpies, monstruos marinos con forma de caballo, convencen a su presa para que vayan con ellos hasta el fondo y puedan comerlo. Según la profesora de Defensa ―por lo que se habían enterado las chicas ―, quería, junto con los de séptimo, hacer una investigación para omitir el factor agresivo del animal. _

_ El pobre supuesto Kelpie, había sido atrapado por la misma profesora, en el lago Negro. Según ella, podía ser perjudicial para el Calamar Gigante._

_ Todo el colegio vio cuando, con gran destreza, la mujer lo atrapó con una brida mágica. Los Kelpies se vuelven mansos cuando son capturados con riendas, y a este le ocurrió todo lo contrario: comenzó a relinchar como loco y a chapotear como poseso en el agua para intentar hundirse; la profesora se asombró y argumentó que había Kelpies prácticamente indomables, y que eran las excepciones. Finalmente, fue atontado con encantamientos aturdidores de los prefectos de cada casa, y fue trasladado a una piscina de cristal, hecha aparecer por el diminuto Flitwick, en una de las aulas vacías de las mazmorras. Se le dejó algas marinas y algunos peces y moluscos al "Kelpie" para que se alimentara mientras tanto. Eso había sido apenas en la mañana del mismo día. ¿Cómo Merlina se había dado cuenta de que el animal era un caballo y no un Kelpie? Fácil: no se había calmado con la brida y había chapoteado. Los Kelpies no chapotean, sólo se deslizan a través del movimiento de la cola y la crin. Las extremidades son inservibles… sólo toman la forma de caballo para engañar a las personas. Además, nadie se había sentido atraído hacia el animal._

_ Por todas esas razones, el animal debía ser sacado de allí. Los estudiantes evitaban las mazmorras siempre: en un inicio era porque Snape habitaba en una de ellas y ahora, por el Kelpie; los alumnos temían a que el cristal se rompiera y los devorara sin piedad. Por precaución la puerta permanecía con llave, pero Susan era una experta en cerraduras. Y, junto con Endora, hacían mejor pareja en cuanto a hechizos se trataba. Merlina obtenía buenas calificaciones gracias a un esfuerzo descomunal. Se desempeñaba bien en Pociones porque no se necesitaba varita._

_ Se miraron entre las tres, y asintieron, dejando el asunto zanjado._

_ Continuaron haciendo deberes (esa vez de verdad) y en silencio, hasta las ocho menos diez. Alcanzaron a dejar sus bolsos en la torre de Ravenclaw, y luego bajaron a comer, hambrientas y nerviosas. Intentaron distraerse conversando de cosas como "¿qué recibiré para navidad?" o "¿el director hará una fiesta?", pero a cada momento sus mentes se unían en una cosa: el Kelpie impostor. Pero la palabra era la palabra, y se habían comprometido. Además, si era un caballo, sería un pelo de la cola rescatarlo: la parte más difícil la llevaba Merlina._

_ El caballo se ubicaba en un aula sin muebles, paralela al aula de Pociones, conectadas por un pasillo perpendicular de cincuenta metros. Había tres maneras de llegar hasta el lugar: la escalera del vestíbulo, que generalmente la usaban los de Slytherin para ir a su sala común, una del primer piso, y otra del tercero. La del tercero conducía casi a la misma aula del Caballo; la del primero se conectaba al pasillo de Snape. Las chicas estarían esperando tras un tapiz, frente a la sala, aguardando a que no hubiera presencia alguna de Snape, junto a la escalera que las llevaría directamente al tercer piso: la seguridad sería garantizada apenas se oyeran los gritos de Merlina, quien tomaría el camino del primer piso._

_ ―Buena suerte ―le desearon sus amigas a Merlina, cuando se separaron en el primer piso._

_ Merlina tomó aire profundamente, dándoles tiempo a sus amigas para que llegaran a la tercera planta, y se despeinó un poco el cabello. Luego, tomó impulso, y bajó corriendo los escalones, a toda velocidad, y con cara asustada. Gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo, para atraer a Snape hacia ella. A lo lejos se veían a los Slytherin pasando para bajar una mazmorra más. Varios la miraron asustados. Merlina no dejó su papel, y se escondió tras una armadura, temblando. Más que actuación, eran espasmos verdaderos: se le habían olvidado lo molesto que podían ser los Slytherin, aunque no pudo negar que le sirvieron de ayuda; alguien había ido a avisar a Snape, al parecer, porque estaba doblando el pasillo con cara de ultratumba. Cuando vio a Merlina allí, agachada como un pollo larguirucho, frenó en seco. Al verla temblar, continuó su caminar y se plantó frente a ella, con varita en mano._

_ ― ¿Qué hace ahí, Morgan? ―inquirió desconcertado y molesto a la vez._

_ ―Peeves, señor ―farfulló mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado ―. Me… me perseguía para lanzarme petardos…_

_ ― ¿Para qué tiene su varita, entonces? ―la interrumpió el joven maestro con el ceño fruncido ― ¿Acaso no le han enseñado hechizos defensivos? ¿Eh?_

_ ―Sí, pe-pero… ―Merlina ya no sabía si estaba actuando o no. Esos túneles sin final que la observaban con reproche le ponía la piel de gallina; evitaba mirarlo a los ojos ― Se me olvidó…_

_ ― ¡Se le olvidó! ―se burló con una mueca._

_ ―Sí, yo... no sé._

_ Snape la tomó del brazo y la puso en pie sin mucho esfuerzo._

_ ―Escúcheme, Morgan ―farfulló con los dientes apretados. Iba a darle un sermón, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron… y la expresión de intolerancia de Snape cambió a miedo cuando comprendió lo que vio en esos ojos castaños. Bufó―. Se ganará el castigo del siglo._

_ Llevó a Merlina casi corriendo hasta el aula del Kelpie, si no es por el agua que había en el pasillo. La muchacha se asustó: ¿acaso habían quebrado la piscina? ¿Les había sucedido algo a las chicas? Si era así, aunque la castigaran mil veces no podría perdonárselo. El joven abrió la puerta de una sola patada. Susan y Endora gritaron sobresaltadas. Se hallaban de pie, una a cada lado del caballo que estaba fuera de su piscina de cristal, lanzándole chorros de agua a la cara, con expresiones de horror._

_ El caballo hechizado se estaba ahogando sin agua._

_ ― ¡Se va a morir! ¡Se va a morir! ― exclamó Merlina, cambiando el sentido de su horror._

_ ― ¡Silencio!_

_ ― ¡Es un caballo! ¡No es un Kelpie! ―comenzaron sus amigas, para excusarse._

_ ― ¿Un caballo? ¿De qué demonios están hablando?_

_ ― ¡Es un caballo encantado! ¡Hay que sacarle el hechizo! ―voceó Merlina, tirando de la manga de Snape._

_ Severus apuntó la puerta y se dirigió a sus amigas:_

_ ―Ustedes vayan a mi despacho, tengo que darles un castigo por entrometidas y desobedecer las reglas ―se giró hacia mí, y me gruñó ―. Y, ahora, le haré entrar en razón._

_ Merlina supo de inmediato lo que Snape iba a hacer: probar la maldición asesina; los Kelpies reales podían sobrevivir a ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra ―sus amigas, a todo esto, se habían ido corriendo ―, gritó:_

_ ― ¡QUE ES UN CABALLO, LE DIGO!_

_ Snape la miró con ojos aniquiladores._

_ ―Mire._

_ Merlina jamás había intentado el hechizo, pero podía resultarle en tal estado de desesperación. Con su varita, apuntó al caballo, y vociferó:_

_ ― ¡Aquabulla!_

_ Sí, resultó: un casco de agua envolvió la cabeza del caballo, que se agitaba desesperado._

_ La estudiante y el profesor se quedaron petrificados al ver cómo el caballo se ponía en cuatro patas otra vez, y los miraba fijamente, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Por un segundo, Merlina creyó haberse equivocado, y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando el caballo se tomó impulso para irse contra ellos. Snape, por otro lado, había comprendido lo que iba a suceder, y obligó a Merlina a agacharse, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector: el caballo saltó sobre ellos, y salió por la puerta, galopando libre. Y, todo eso, ocurrió en tan solo dos segundos._

_ A continuación, se oyeron gritos de los Slytherin, pero el caballo jamás los atacó. Sino que, simplemente, buscó la manera de salir, y volvió al sumergirse al lago, feliz de la vida, para ser enrollado por un amistoso tentáculo del Calamar Gigante._

_ Y a Merlina y a sus amigas, las felicitaron, entre regaño y regaño, que habían salvado a un animal. El profesor Kettleburn, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, les sumó los puntos que Snape les había quitado._

_ Fuera del asunto, Merlina no había parado de pensar en el abrazo del joven profesor de Pociones, pero no tenía idea que él tampoco lo había hecho._

"

―Y allí me di cuenta que me gustabas ―confesó la celadora con las mejillas encendidas, un tanto arrepentida de haber comenzado el tema. Snape se había defendido diciendo que "jamás le creyó que Peeves la atacara" porque era una pésima actriz.

Severus se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo y dejó que el líquido del caldero se enfriara. Se sentó junto a Merlina.

―Y allí yo me di cuenta que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto… o sea, tratándote mal y dejándote en ridículo ―dijo con sarcasmo.

― ¿No te arrepientes? ―le espetó un poco dolida.

―No. Era entretenido, sobre todo verte enojada o colorada. Justo como ahora.

Merlina quiso ganar tiempo.

― ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que estaba ocurriendo?

―Legeremancia.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Sé el arte de introducirme en la mente de las personas.

Le acarició la cara y buscó sus ojos.

―Por favor… respeta… respeta el trato ―suplicó Merlina poniendo tratando de quitar su mano siendo lo menos brusca posible.

―Me va a costar un poco ―reconoció Severus apenas moviendo los labios ―. Llevo una semana sin tocarte, con suerte las manos. No me lo reproches. Sólo quiero un beso, y no te molestaré durante otra semana…

Merlina bufó y cerró los ojos, nerviosa, con el estómago revuelto y la cara ardiendo, esperando los finos y sutiles labios de Severus. Pero, antes que pudieran llegar siquiera a rozarse, Severus lanzó un disparate y se levantó, afirmándose el antebrazo izquierdo.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Debo ir… Debo irme ―gruñó, acercándose al perchero y tomando su capa de viaje ―. Dile a Dumbledore que he sido convocado.

Salió del despacho, con Merlina pisándole los talones, quien tomó el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para dejarle el recado.

"

Merlina pasó el resto de la noche sola, y pensó que a la siguiente mañana vería a Snape, cansado, durmiendo en su cama. Pero no estaba, y lo mismo pensó al siguiente día, pero tampoco se lo topó. Casi dos días de ausencia no dejaban de ser, no obstante Snape ya le había dejado en claro días antes, lo arduo que podía llegar a ser doble agente. Aún así se preocupó, aunque trató de parecer tranquila a la hora del desayuno.

Era día sábado, y en dos días más las clases daban por comenzadas, así que, de todas maneras, Snape tendría que llegar dentro de ese plazo.

Dumbledore la miró sobre sus lentes de media luna y le dio unas palmadas en la mano. No se le podía engañar.

― Tienes que estar tranquila, Merlina. Puede que, en algún momento desaparezca de la misma forma. Últimamente todo es incierto; antes Severus tenía la estadía escolar completa garantizada aquí, pero… ¡Oh!

Una lechuza había entrado por una de las ventanas y había dejado caer el periódico del día sábado.

―Sí, no se preocupe, director, estoy bien ―le aseguró Merlina, sin poder tratarlo como un tú. Él le había dado permiso para que lo "tratara como antes", pero tutear a Severus ya era algo un poco difícil, y menos iba a poder lograrlo con Albus Dumbledore.

Acabaron de desayunar y Albus ofreció _El Profeta_ a Merlina.

―Hace tiempo que no lo veo; me dedico a mirar las portadas ―señaló la foto de Rufus Scrimgeour discutiendo con el director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos ―. Así que puedes llevártelo.

Merlina lo recibió de buena gana, y se fue al patio del castillo para leer a la luz del sol.

La primera noticia no tenía nada de interesante; sólo que Archivald Howell, el director, quería legislar una ley que permitiera a los menores de edad que dominaran la aparición, poder hacerlo dando el examen práctico antes.

Dando vuelta la página, se encontró con algo más interesante, una catástrofe, por supuesto, pero más interesante…

El corazón de Merlina bajó hasta su estómago. O fue lo que pareció, porque sentía el latido allí, y en las manos, y los pies… Ella se balanceaba al ritmo del latido.

"

**SANADOR DE SAN MUNGO ENCONTRADO MUERTO EN SU CASA**

"

Norman Tucker, de cincuenta y seis años, cerca de las nueve de la noche del día de ayer, viernes 29 de agosto, y decidió ir a ver a su vecino Sanador, Ackley Edelberth, quien siempre tenía a mano alguna poción calmante. Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Un hedor particular salía de la casa, lo que le preocupó de sobremanera, y llamó a su esposa para que lo acompañara. Su mujer accedió, sin pasar por alto aquella esencia desagradable, diciéndole, nada más ni nada menos que era el olor a muerte.

"Si no hubiese sentido ese olor putrefacto que se colaba por las hendijas de la ventana, no habría entrado nunca" confesó apenado Tucker.

Sin dudarlo más, con varita en mano, quitaron la llave de la puerta y entraron. Estaba todo oscuro, pero al encender las velas, se llevaron la sorpresa de un _sanguinario escenario en el centro de la sala de su casa._

_ "Estaba con la cabeza torcida y todo desangrado; eso sólo lo puede hacer una maldición. Sus ojos estaban fuera de las órbitas y en algunas partes le faltaba trozos de piel" _declaró la esposa de Tucker bañada en lágrimas _"Era una buena persona, y un excelente sanador"._

Por otro lado, los demás compañeros de trabajo no tardaron en recibir la mala noticia. Todos afirmaron sentir un gran aprecio…

"

El artículo continuaba casi llenando la página completa con otros tantos comentarios de gente externa, y su familia que todavía no se enteraba, y residía en Estados Unidos.

Ackley estaba muerto. ¿Le importaba a ella? Técnicamente no, porque no sentía ningún aprecio por él, aunque no la dejaba de sorprender y conmocionar. El problema, de todos modos, radicaba en otra cosa. En otra _persona_.

Se tapó la boca para no chillar. Los ojos le escocieron por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

_"…cerca de las nueve de la noche del día de ayer, viernes 29 de agosto…"_

Severus se había enojado mucho la vez que le contó lo de Edelberth. Había razón, por supuesto, pero no le agradaba que hubiese sido él quien… Pero Severus no lo habría hecho. No.

¿No?

Severus se había marchado el día jueves, un día antes. ¿Y si acaso Ackley había sido un blanco de los Mortífagos? ¿Si uno de los planes era exterminarlo?

_"Cuando un Mortífago devoto mata a alguien, invoca la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el recinto"_ le dijo en algún momento.

¿Y si había sido un crimen pasional? ¿Y si realmente Snape lo había matado?

No sabía qué hacer. Se paró y sentó cinco veces antes de volver al castillo, con el periódico entre las manos, arrugándolo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con la quijada temblorosa. Paseó un rato, mirando constantemente por las ventanas, hasta que por fin vio aparecer a Severus, a lo lejos, en las verjas de los cerdos alados.

Pensó en correr a enfrentarlo en el patio, pero prefirió aguardarlo en su despacho, sentada, con la página abierta.

Cinco minutos después de llegar, apareció Severus encapuchado.

― ¿Por qué estás así? ―inquirió mirándola, refiriéndose a la pose derecha y reservada ― ¿Me esperabas?

Merlina no esperó hasta que se sacara la túnica y se aproximó a él, casi refregándole la hoja en la cara.

―Dime que tú no lo hiciste. Por favor ― su voz sonó entrecortada.

Snape le arrebató la página, y entornando los ojos leyó el artículo. Sus cejas se iban juntando más y más a medida que pasaban los párrafos. Al acabar, arrugó la hoja y al contenedor del rincón.

―Yo no lo hice, Morgan. Tal vez he sido culpable de muchas muertes, pero nunca en mi vida he matado a alguien. Torturado… sí. Matado, no. Y no puedes venir a mostrarme cada noticia de muerte cada vez que desaparezca ―la observó con atención ― ¿Me crees?

Acunó su barbilla con ambas manos para que no dejara de mirarlo a los ojos. Y ella vio sinceridad en ellos.

Severus no lo había hecho, pero entonces ¿quién?

―Sí.

―Además… olvidas que su cuerpo estaba casi descompuesto, aunque eso depende del ambiente, pero su casa era bastante cómoda, según lo dice; mínimo tienen que haber pasado tres días para que …

―Mejor no sigamos el tema ―lo cortó Merlina, sintiendo asco al imaginarse a Ackley verde y lleno de larvas… ― No me lo puedo imaginar muerto.

Severus se dirigió al cuarto ―ahora de ambos― y ella lo siguió.

― ¿Estás bien? ―inquirió un poco más calmada.

―Sí, sólo que muy cansado ―contestó metiéndose al baño―. Me ducharé e iré a hablar con Dumbledore.

La joven no necesitó preguntar sobre qué, porque ella lo acompañó. Dumbledore, para variar, estaba contestando cartas.

― ¿Tomaré el puesto de Defensa este año, director? ―inquirió Severus sin rodeos previos.

Albus suspiró con las cejas arqueadas.

―Lamentablemente, no. No pude hacer nada, Severus, pero la persona que lo hizo, ha insistido en tomar en puesto. Además, contaba con ayuda: el Ministerio otra vez metió las narices, igual que hace tres años.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Con ayuda de quién cuentan?

―De Dolores Umbridge.

― ¡¿Qué?

Fue Merlina la que exclamó. Su mente había recordado de inmediato ese nombre: Severus le había explicado que ELLA había sido la mujer que la había venido a buscar para llevársela a Azkaban. Algo como eso, no se olvidaba fácilmente.

―Esa mujer no puede meterse otra vez aquí ―bramó Severus, furioso.

―No, pero su sobrina sí.

― ¿Y quién es su sobrina?

―No creo que la conozcas, hace poco llegó de Estados Unidos, y es de bajo perfil… se llama Agatha Dunstan Umbridge. Es hija de la hermana menor de Dolores, por lo que pude averiguar y… para mi asombro, y supongo que el tuyo también, Merlina, estudió en la misma Universidad de tu primo Philius, y eran compañeros en algunas clases.

Merlina quedó horrorizada ante aquella información, y apenas estuvo de vuelta al despacho ―mientras Severus se acostaba para dormir, porque estaba sumamente cansado y somnoliento ―, escribió una carta para su primo preguntándole quién diablos era la tal Agatha Dunstan Umbridge, y si la conocía. De sólo pensar que era sobrina de esa vieja arpía, le picaba la piel de la rabia.

Se dio el trabajo de ir a la lechucería, y saludando al Fraile Gordo, el primer fantasma que veía durante mucho tiempo ―durante vacaciones solían ausentarse también ―, emprendió camino de vuelta.

― ¡Merlina! ¡MERLINA!

Severus la llamaba a todo pulmón desde la habitación.

_¿Qué diantres hice? _Se preguntó, asustada, entrando a la habitación.

Severus estaba con los ojos cerrados; soñaba. O, más bien, tenía pesadillas. Tenía una pierna afuera de las sábanas, y con una mano trataba de alcanzar algo.

― ¡No, no! ¡Cuidado! ¡MORGAN! ―volvió a llamar.

Merlina, rápidamente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en la mejilla para despertarlo, o, al menos, tranquilizarlo.

―Severus, ¡Snape! Estoy aquí, estoy aquí… Ssshh, Severus…

Tras unos cuantos intentos, por fin Snape abrió los ojos, hinchados, y la miró. La miró sin verla, como si fuera invisible.

―Moriste ―susurró con voz de ultratumba.

―No, ¡claro que no! Severus, estoy…

―Moriste, moriste. Estás muerta… Y todo, todo acabó, y tú, estás muerta…

―Por Merlín, Severus, ¿qué no me ves? ―Severus no pestañeaba y respiraba agitado.

―Lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada, no pude impedirlo, él te torturó y…

Merlina creyó que se refería a Voldemort.

―Iré a buscar a Dumbledore, ¡no te muevas!

¡Como si fuera a moverse!

Partió a toda velocidad, y el director corrió con ella de vuelta, sin haber necesitado oír más explicaciones aparte de "a Severus algo le pasa".

Albus le puso una mano en la frente mirándolo de cerca.

―Está algo afiebrado ―comunicó por lo bajo ―. Severus, ¿me oyes? ¿Me ves?

―Ella, señor… ella murió… Yo no… él la torturó y…

Hablaba incoherencias con una voz terriblemente ronca tanto gritar.

Albus miró a Merlina fijamente unos cuantos segundos antes de dar un veredicto.

―En mi vida he visto apenas un caso como este, y sólo lo puede resolver un experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Merlina se puso pálida.

― ¿Está maldito?

Merlina no comprendía, ¿le habría hecho Lord Voldemort eso? ¿U otro Mortífago?

―Sí. Le han echado la maldición del sueño, y lo único que nos queda por hacer, es esperar a que la señorita Dunstan llegue al colegio pasado mañana. No es seguro que lo saquemos del castillo en estas condiciones, menos llevarlo a San Mungo; Severus tiene que quedarse con nosotros.

― ¿Por qué no lo puede hacer usted, director? ¡Usted lo sabe todo!

―No, no lo sé todo ―se lamentó Albus ―. Nunca me decidí a aprender la contramaldición. Es magia muy inusual y casi desconocida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Severus era el único que hacía ruidos extraños, tratando de hablar.

― ¿Es mortal? ¿Es peligrosa la maldición? ―preguntó Merlina, tomándole a Severus fuertemente la mano.

―No, pero cuando se recupere, pasará una semana completa durmiendo.

― ¿Y qué será de las clases? ¿Se suspenderán?

Albus carraspeó y la miró algo tímido.

―Tú sabes algo de pociones, ¿no Merlina?

―Bueno, algo, sí, me… ―antes de seguir hablando, comprendió lo que quería decir el director.

―Tú tomarás el puesto por una semana, hasta que Severus se mejore; Poppy podrá cuidarlo.


	15. La carta de Phil

**Capítulo 15: La carta de Phil**

"

Merlina no tuvo otra alternativa aparte de aceptar, aceptar o… aceptar. Sabía de pociones, claro, lo básico, lo que recordaba del colegio, y tal vez podría enseñar materia hasta de tercer grado con ayuda de algún libro de biblioteca, pero, ¿y los cursos superiores? ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría? Rebuscó entre los papeles de Severus, en su escritorio, y encontró unas cuantas pautas de clases de años anteriores, tal vez de sus primeros años de enseñanza. Eso le ayudaría en algo. Al menos era una semana, ¡¿pero cuántas clases había en una semana? Más de veinte, calculaba ella. ¿Y si se terminaba volviendo loca? Pues, aunque más le diera vueltas al asunto, no podía preocuparse de eso totalmente. Se pasó la noche al lado de Severus, vigilando que no abriera los ojos para que no se le secaran. De vez en cuando pasaba la mano suavemente por su cara, o se apoyaba en su pecho, oyendo su corazón, ya relajado. Mientras no se le hablara, él no hablaba, así que parecía sumido en un sueño profundo, mas Dumbledore le había dicho que, en el ámbito de la maldición, estaba "despierto".

¿Qué había visto Severus en sus pesadillas? ¿A ella, Merlina, muriendo? Merlina podía comprenderlo perfectamente. La muerte de un ser amado era algo terrible. Más si era una muerte injusta o estúpida. Y si Snape visitaba constantemente a Voldemort, no era de extrañar que se le confundieran las cosas… Bueno, eso no era precisamente "confundir", dado que estaba bajo una maldición.

A la mañana del 1º de septiembre llegaron los demás del personal a las ocho en punto de la mañana, excepto Dunstan, quien, según Dumbledore, le había enviado anteriormente un mensaje en el que le avisaba que su llegada sería a las siete de la tarde, apenas una hora antes de que lo hicieran los alumnos. Merlina cumpliría su parte de celadora recibiendo a los estudiantes. No obstante, apenas se sentara en el puesto de Severus para presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección, comenzaba su cargo de profesora reemplazante durante esa semana. ¡Qué aterrador sonaba eso!

Dumbledore fue el encargado de dar la noticia de Severus, lo que los dejó asombrados y apenados, incluso Minerva, la eterna enemiga de casa, se afligió. Pero el director no comentó nada acerca de la pérdida de memoria de Merlina, así que nadie se enteró.

―Es mejor no hacerlo. Dejemos las cosas tal como están. Sigues siendo la misma, nadie se dará cuenta ―le dijo el anciano con voz sabia.

¡Por fin alguien que decía que era la misma! Dumbledore era capaz de comprender a cualquiera.

También dio cuenta a Merlina de que una de las tareas de celadora era ayudar en limpiar y ornamentar el Gran Comedor pero, como Severus la necesitaba a su lado, los profesores quedaron únicamente encargados de eso, en tanto ella hacía compañía a Severus, con un libro de pociones en las piernas, pluma, tinta y pergamino para preparar su primera clase de la mañana, con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto año.

A las seis y media llegó Madame Pomfrey al despacho, siendo enviada por Dumbledore, para entregarle una poción _pacificante_.

―Antes de bajar al comedor, tienes que darle cuatro gotas; así te asegurarás de que no se moverá ni abrirá los ojos durante dos horas, y podrás cenar tranquila ―le indicó.

Merlina siguió los pasos al pie de la letra, abriendo la boca de Severus y dejando caer cuatro gotas en su garganta. Lo arropó, le dio un beso en la mejilla (sin dudarlo antes un poco), y bajó hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se amontonaban los profesores, hablando más con preocupación que con ánimo.

Desde lo lejos distinguió a Dumbledore, al lado de la mesa alta, hablando con una mujer desconocida vestida con una túnica rojo oscuro. Supo de inmediato que era Dunstan, así que daba igual si la carta de Phil llegaba o no. La pobre lechuza tuvo que volar hasta Wisconsin, y quizá recién estaba llegando, si es que era una lechuza débil. Eligió a la primera que se le había posado en el regazo, contenta de cumplir una misión.

Se acercó hasta el director, casi por la espalda de la mujer, que tenía el cabello castaño, liso y quemado.

―Usted debe ser la profesora Dunstan ―dijo con algo de frialdad.

La mujer, de piel trigueña, ojos pequeños y redondos, abrió su boca delgada y flácida para pronunciar un sonoro y sarcástico: "¡Merlina!"

Ante este inesperado saludo, Albus y Merlina se miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

―Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? ―inquirió la aludida con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos entrecerrados, esforzándose en hacer memoria.

Aquella fue la pregunta clave para Dumbledore.

―Señorita Dunstan―habló con afabilidad y una mirada penetrante―, Merlina ha sufrido una _leve_ pérdida de memoria, y lo más probable es que no se acuerde de usted.

Dunstan miró a Merlina con recelo y soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

― ¿En serio no te recuerdas de nada? ¿Del matrimonio de Phil?

―No ―contestó Merlina con sequedad, dejando la boca en un rictus de desagrado. La presencia de la mujer no le agradaba para nada.

― ¡Quién lo diría! ―se quejó con voz de tristeza actuada ― Eso es, francamente, espantoso.

Merlina acusó a su imaginación ante lo que vio: una sonrisa de pura maldad dibujada en la boca de Agatha Dunstan Umbridge. Tenía algunos rasgos de su tía, como el largo de la boca y la redondez de los ojos ―había visto una fotografía de la mujer en un periódico antiguo ―, y le causaba repulsión. Ya le había caído como dragón en el estómago, sin tener idea lo que esperaba después, que era _mucho_ peor.

Albus miró su reloj de bolsillo.

―Es la hora, Merlina ―y luego se volvió hacia los demás profesores para que tomaran sus asientos.

Merlina fue hasta las puertas de robles del vestíbulo para recibir a los estudiantes de segundo en adelante, y sintió una gran paz cuando vio a Ginny Weasley bajar de unos de los carruajes. Acercándose, haciendo como que la tomaba del hombro para conducirla, le preguntó en un susurro:

― ¿Cómo estás?

―Aquí, sin mucho que contar, ¿y tú?

―Aquí, y con mucho que contar. Después hablamos.

Hizo entrar a los muchachos y que se acomodaran en sus respectivas mesas. ¿Era su imaginación, o en su época habían muchos más estudiantes que ahora? Y recordó lo que le había dicho Severus, en otra de sus explicaciones: _"…algunos padres temen mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts…". _Lo mismo fue para el caso de los de primero.

Se sintió extraña cuando se sentó en el puesto de Severus. Y no por estar en ese lugar, sino que por ubicarse en la mesa alta, teniendo a todo un público delante. Ginny le lanzó una mirada interrogante, como muchos otros. Barrían con la mirada de un extremo de la mesa al otro buscando algún rastro del profesor de Pociones. Tuvo ganas de oír los rumores, pero al poco rato los escasos estudiantes de primer año hicieron acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor, con aquellas caras plagadas de terror y curiosidad. Era una hilera muy corta, y parecían más atemorizados de lo habitual.

La Ceremonia de Selección fue el mejor momento para Merlina durante la noche: había silencio total, todos pendientes de la repartición de los alumnos. En cambio, la cena, fue un lapsus de total incomodidad y rabia: cada cinco segundos lograba oír la falsa risa de la profesora Agatha Dunstan, quien conversaba con Dumbledore; con Minerva se lanzaban algunas miradas cargadas de exasperación. Se alivió, por supuesto, cuando Dumbledore se giró unos cuantos grados para guiñarle un ojo y mostrarle un rictus de fastidio. Eso le dio a entender que ella no era a la única que le había desagradado, sin embargo… ¿De dónde la conocía antes? ¿Por qué la había saludado como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida? O, más bien, una enemiga. Aunque conocía a Phil, su primo, pero… Todo era tan extraño… Y, además, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de la enfermedad de Severus, lo que no le gustaba ni un poco… Y tampoco le gustaba esa sensación de no gustarle…

A las diez de la noche, no hubo ni un solo estudiante fuera de su sala, y apenas tres profesores fuera de sus camas, rodeando al pseudo-inconsciente Severus. Dunstan, Dumbledore y Merlina lo observaban con atención, mientras explicaban la situación a la experta den Defensa.

―… cuando llegué, estaba gritando mi nombre, y pensé que quería algo, pero cuando entré me di cuenta que era una pesadilla ―estaba narrando Merlina, sin mirar a la mujer, sólo a Severus y de vez en cuando a los ojos azules del director ―, y le hablé y se despertó, pero no me miraba, no me veía… y sólo cuando le hablaba directamente reaccionaba, o sea, respondía, pero cosas completamente incoherentes…

―Está claro, como dijo el director Dumbledore ―contestó Dunstan, luego de que Merlina terminó de dar los detalles ―, que a _Severus_ ―la joven celadora trató de no hacer caso a ese leve escozor de molestia cuando oyó decir su nombre de pila, como si fuera de confianza ― le lanzaron una maldición de sueño. Pero, debe haber sido de parte de una persona que lo conociera bien ―miró fugazmente a Merlina. Ésta se envaró, preparada para defenderse (¿acaso la estaba culpando a ella?), pero Agatha no dijo nada más que la incluyera ―, y que tuviera un sentimiento negativo, ya fuese odio, rabia, envidia… Por supuesto, es muy complicado de hacer, digo, no lo logra hacer _cualquiera_―suspiró ―. No es grave si se trata a tiempo, como ahora. Pasará durmiendo unos cuantos días más, por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo le va a quitar la maldición? ―indagó Merlina, preocupada.

―Oh, eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora ―contestó ella, sacando su varita y tocando directamente con la punta la frente de Severus, y con otra, su hombro, como si necesitara ser afirmado por alguien.

_¿Qué te sucede, Merlina? Le está sólo tocando el hombro… no es nada grave… tranquilízate._

Otra vez había sentido esa punzada de incomodidad en la piel.

Dunstan cerró los ojos y movió la boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Estuvo, aproximadamente, diez segundos así. De pronto, Severus dio una sacudida, abrió los ojos durante una fracción de segundos, mirando a la nada y… cayó profundamente dormido, y esta vez de verdad.

Hubo un silencio espeso por un breve momento. La respiración de Severus era muy sonora, pero no al extremo de roncar.

―Tengo curiosidad ―comenzó Dumbledore, como quien no quiere la cosa ―, por cómo puede uno deshacer la maldición, señorita Dunstan.

Agatha sonrió con la ironía reflejada en su boca delgada y alargada.

―Esos son los secretos y las garantías de especializarse en el área, director.

―No le discuto eso. Tiene razón ―coincidió Albus con el más mínimo indicio de molestia en el rostro―. De todas maneras, puedo preguntar sobre los efectos secundarios de esta maldición, ¿no?

―Por supuesto ―miró a la joven y al viejo, dándose aires de superioridad ―. No recordará nada de la pesadilla, sin embargo, a la mera mención de una palabra clave que se conecte con su sueño, su humor va a decaer de manera horrorosa.

Albus suspiró.

― ¿Violencia, quieres decir?

―Exacto, pero jamás contra una persona ―miró a Merlina ―. Puede que bote cosas, incluso que se golpee a sí mismo… Por eso, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se le habla. O, simplemente, no tienen que hablarle. Por supuesto, una vez "despertado" ese sentimiento, no vuelve a suceder. Es inexplicable, pero es lo que sucede.

―Eso es bueno saberlo. Y es algo sumamente extraño.

―Creo que este hombre debería ira enfermería, o estar en un lugar donde pudiera ser atendido ―añadió Dunstan, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

―Yo puedo atenderlo perfectamente, profesora ―contradijo Merlina, aproximándose hacia el hombre durmiente.

―No, Merlina, tiene razón. Severus debe ir a la enfermería, allí Madame Pomfrey podrá alimentarlo. Tú tienes ahora otro deber.

―Como usted diga, director ―bufó Merlina, picada.

¿Pero, qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Sabía a ciencia cierta que la enfermera cuidaría de Severus a la perfección, y sabía que Albus Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto, aquello no lo discutía; el problema, sino, era Dunstan. Le daba mala espina, aparte de lo obvio ―su confianzudo saludo sarcástico ―, era de cómo miraba a la gente… y a Severus. ¿Qué era? No podía ocurrírsele. Y tampoco tenía idea que, al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, recibiría la respuesta que aclararía todo el asunto.

Durmió sola, y no era primera vez que sucedió desde que había perdido la memoria ―Severus había desaparecido varias noches ―, pero, tomando en cuenta las pocas noches que habían estado en esa habitación, juntos, y aunque él hubiese estado inconsciente los últimos días, le había hecho acostumbrarse a estar en su compañía.

Extrañó su respiración.

"

― ¿Estás nerviosa, Merlina? ―inquirió el pequeño profesor Flitwick, a su lado, llevándose la tostada a la boca.

Merlina tenía los ojos hinchados: se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para practicar sus clases.

―Estoy demasiado nerviosa ―reconoció, llevándose las manos a la cara.

― ¡Oh! No te aflijas, en serio. Lo harás bien, tienes tacto con los muchachos ―la animó Filius acariciándole el brazo con aire paternal ―. Ya verás cómo te extrañarán cuando se termine la semana ―bajó un poco el tono de voz―. Siendo sinceros, sólo entre tú y yo, no creo que Severus sea muy extrañado por sus estudiantes.

Con eso logró sacarle una débil sonrisa.

Merlina trató de concentrarse en su cargado té, pero una carta cayó en su cabeza, desviándola de su intento. Era de su primo, le reconocía la desordenada caligrafía, parecida a jeroglíficos trogloditas, además de ser la misma lechuza de Hogwarts.

La sacó del sobre y la desplegó como una autómata; no tenía muchas intenciones de leerla: ¿para qué? Ya se había enterado que era la sobrina de una vieja que la había intentado encarcelar, con eso era suficiente para odiarla un poquito…

"

_Merlina: _

_Sabiendo que las cosas con Mr. Murciélago no van de lo que puede decirse "bien" (o es lo que supongo, porque cuando te vi estabas aterrada por su causa), puedo revelarte sin problemas quién es Agatha Dunstan._

_Primero que todo NO ES MI AMIGA. Simplemente la trato como tal porque es una buena influencia para los negocios, ámbito de trabajo… ya sabes, siempre en tu vida debes tener buenos contactos, aunque la persona te caiga como patada en las bolas. _

_En fin, ella fue mi una de las invitadas solteras a mi matrimonio y… verás, de seguro te enojarás un poco, pero ahora no creo que te afecte, como te digo… el punto es que con tu novio, ex novio, novio sin contacto físico, o lo que sea, hicimos un plan… para que te pusieras celosa _(la cara de Merlina se desfiguró a una mueca de horror al leer eso), _y ella fue parte de este, aunque no lo supo hasta que le dije, porque se emocionó bastante con tu comportamiento. Verás, ella disfruta con la molestia ajena, siempre que ella salga beneficiada, ¿comprendes? Yo no lo entiendo, así que no me sorprendería que tú no lo hicieras. Pero, esa es la historia: Snape conversó con ella, ella coqueteó un poco... Y tú estallaste, acabando casi con mi matrimonio, aunque no te culpo, pero lo arruinaste… bueno, en serio que no te culpo, no te lo tomes a mal, sólo te estoy recordando._

_Diablos, la carta está horrible, pero me pillaste en el trabajo con una torre de informes de Arte Mágica, y he tratado de contestártela lo antes posible. Ojalá llegue a tiempo, aunque lo dudo._

_De todas maneras, como consejo de primo sensual a prima infantil, es que no te metas con ella… puede ser peligrosa. No al extremo de matarte, pero puede ser… muy mala. Por eso tengo buenas relaciones con ella._

_Cuídate, y espero que las cosas se mejoren con tu… él. Y hace esfuerzos de recordar cosas. A veces puedes lograrlo con cosas claves._

_Cariños_

_ "_

_ Philius._

"

La sangre le hirvió, o tal vez se le evaporó. Apenas acabó de leer, con una sola mano aplastó la hoja y la convirtió en una bola compacta y pareja. Su vista estaba clavada en la pared del final. Si continuaba presionando con esa fuerza la mandíbula, se le acabarían cayendo los dientes. Sin embargo, debía tranquilizarse.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que su varita, en el bolsillo, estaba despidiendo chispas rojas.

_"Snape conversó con ella, ella coqueteó un poco... Y tú estallaste"_

¿Podía estallar por segunda vez, tal como esa vez? No tenía idea qué desastre había causado ese día, pero prefería no comprobarlo.

Respiró profundamente, sin poder evitar mirar hacia la antagonista de toda esa historia. ¿Así que Severus y su primo se habían confabulado contra ella? ¿Eso era lo que estaba entendiendo? ¿Y ella se había puesto…_ celosa_?

Gruñó imperceptiblemente.

No despegó sus ojos de Agatha para que le devolviera la mirada… y así lo hizo, con esa sonrisa frívola y carente de sentimiento sensato.

No… no iba a poder quedarse tranquila. Hablaría con ella apenas pudiera. Apenas Severus despertara, iba a necesitar apoyo. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él no la apoyara. Si bien ella no estaba en esos instantes conectada en plenitud con Severus, le gustaba. Le gustaba y mucho, y todo volvería a la normalidad cuando ella dejara de pensar en el difunto Edelberth cada vez que la tocara.

Terminó de comer lo que parecían piedras y alfombra, y se dispuso a utilizar de su mente y paciencia al cien por ciento para concentrarse en la clase y hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

"

Producto de los resultados de la primera clase ― que fueron más que satisfactorios ―, confió en que la buena racha se extendería en durante toda la tarde.

En los momentos que los muchachos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de cuarto año se dedicaban a preparar la poción, era pan comido, sólo tenía que pasearse por los pupitres, vigilando que lo hicieran bien, y alentando a los chicos que leyeran bien las instrucciones. Todo lo contrario a Severus. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo asomaba su ganchuda nariz por sobre los calderos, lanzando miradas despectivas y haciendo comentarios antipáticos y degradantes para que los muchachos se pusieran nerviosos. A la mayoría le tocó eso el primer día, teniendo fatales resultados en la infusión cura forúnculos, con pocos aciertos. Y Merlina fue uno de ellos.

_ "_

_El ambiente húmedo de las mazmorras congelaba a cualquiera esa tarde, tanto Hufflepuffs como Ravenclaws de cuarto año, pero el entusiasmo de conocer a ese profesor misterioso y lúgubre, los mantenía inquietos. Siempre había profesores nuevos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en pociones era otra cosa, sobre todo por la facha del sujeto, a quien, extrañamente a Merlina le había llamado la atención su cetrina palidez contrastante con su negra capa. De lejos, se veía sumamente desaliñado._

_ ―Se me hace a que es raro ―comentó Endora en un susurro, mientras esperaban afuera del aula, para que el profesor abriera la puerta. Habían llegado cinco minutos antes, como todos._

_ ― ¿Raro en qué sentido? ―preguntó Susan, soplándose las manos con su aliento._

_ ―No sé, como… un murciélago._

_ ―Pero eso no es ser raro ―defendió Merlina, con el ceño fruncido ―, los murciélagos son criaturas que la gente subestima y rechazan por la creencia de que convierte a la gente en vampiro._

_ ―Ya salió la defensora de los animales… ―bufó Endora._

_ ― ¡Pero si es cierto! Son…_

_ ―No se diferencia mucho de un vampiro, a todo esto ―interrumpió Susan, antes que Merlina tomara vuelo en sus explicaciones ―. Esa capa negra… ¿y viste lo pálido que estaba? ―se calló unos segundos, para luego agregar, con grandes ojos en su cara morena ― ¿Y si es vampiro? ¿Te imaginas? ¿O un zombie?_

_ ―Ahora lo comprobaremos, si tiene colmillos largos, es porque lo es ―finalizó Merlina, porque justo, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, haciendo aparición el profesor. El profesor más joven de Hogwarts, a juzgar por su cara lisa y sin arrugas, sin contar la que tenía en la frente tanto fruncir el entrecejo. En ese instante, de hecho, tenía el ceño fruncido._

_ ―Entren, en silencio ―bramó sin dar señales de ser amistoso._

_ En situaciones normales, entraban apretujados, peleando por los mejores puestos, pero, esa vez, sucedió todo lo contrario: tragaron saliva y se formaron, penetrando en el aula uno por uno, y tomando los pupitres finales. _

_ Merlina entró tras Endora, y se atrevió a realizar lo que los otros no hacían: mirar al profeso, directo a los ojos. Fueron tal vez dos segundos, pero los segundos más intensos del día. ¿Refulgía fuego en esos profundos ojos negros o era un hielo tan compacto que congelaba y quemaba a la vez? Porque lo que sintió Merlina, fue un ardor en toda la cara y como si su almuerzo se hubiese convertido en miles de hormigas para morder maliciosamente su estómago, causando incómodos espasmos. Él la había mirado fijo, insondable, inmutable y silencioso. Ella, había tratado de dirigir una mirada firme, orgullosa, calculadora… pero eso se redujo a polvo, dando como resultado dos mejillas coloradas y una boca fuertemente fruncida cuando se sentó, en una esquina, al principio de la clase. _

_ Cuando se cerró la puerta de la sala con un golpe seco, Merlina se había calmado, pero esa mirada le sería significativa, para el resto del año… y para toda la vida. _

_ El profesor Severus Snape se plantó frente a la clase y comenzó a hablar en un susurro. No era necesario mirar sus labios para entender lo que decía, pero Merlina, desde ese entonces, tomó la costumbre de hacerlo. De vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero ella desviaba los ojos de inmediato hacia sus apuntes._

_ La clase empezó de manera regular y terminó de manera odiosa. Snape había tratado de ponerlos nerviosos a todos. Sin embargo, Merlina había partido la clase así, por lo tanto, su poción quedó bien hecha. Podía actuar bajo presión en Pociones._

_ Vio de soslayo cómo el profesor Snape se inclinó apenas para observar el contenido del caldero de peltre. Su respiración frustrada le acarició la cabeza, lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca. Apretó los puños, aguardando algún comentario sardónico, pero pasó de largo hacia el puesto de atrás._

_ Al salir de clases, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de Snape, estallaron las conversaciones de ira y vergüenza._

_ ―Me dijo que mi poción estaba muy aguada ―gruñó la pequeña Susan, pateando una armadura en el camino._

_ ―Y a mí que estaba muy opaca ―se quejó Endora ―. A ti no te dijo nada ―se dirigió a Merlina._

_ No era una pregunta, pero Merlina la rectificó:_

_ ―No._

_ ― ¿Y qué te pareció? ¿Un idiota, no?_

_ ―No, no tanto… más que eso, muy interesante._

"

_Muy interesante._ Eso era lo que había contestado, y no se había equivocado. Severus era más que interesante para ella y con mayor razón cuando había alguien que mantenía la vista en él. Dunstan coqueteando con Severus… Pero él no con ella. Si hubiese sido así, Phil se lo habría aclarado. Por lo tanto… no tenía razones para sentirse mal.

En pocas palabras, en la primera clase de la mañana pudo darse el lujo de dejar volar su imaginación y su mente, olvidando por completo lo fastidiosos que podían llegar a ser los Slytherin, con los que le tocó las dos últimas clases; de segundo y sexto curso.

Los primeros se dedicaron a lanzarse bolas de pergamino con los apuntes que habían tomado al inicio de la clase, alterando a los Gryffindors, y convirtiendo la lección en una verdadera guerra.

― ¡Paren! ¡DETÉNGANSE! ―gritaba Merlina desesperada, sin lograr captar la atención de los pequeñajos. ¿Cómo lo lograba Snape para mantener a una manada de animales en régimen?

Harta ya de eso, hizo el encantamiento de _sonido de bomba_ para que se sobresaltaran. Funcionó, pero ya habían perdido la mitad de la clase, así que prefirió seguir haciendo una clase teórica.

Habría sido más que fácil decir "¡los acusaré con Snape después!", pero cabía la posibilidad de que el tiro le saliera por la culata (conociéndolo… se burlaría de ella). Sin embargo, lo segundo ya fue insoslayable y un fracaso total.

Los de sexto de Slytherin entraron mirándola como si fuera un chicle pegado en el zapato. Los leones, por otro lado, se sentaron tranquilos.

― ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? ―inquirió un muchacho de mirada despectiva de la casa de las serpientes.

―El profesor Snape se halla incapacitado en estos momentos (y durante el resto de la semana) de dar clase ―contestó Merlina un poco nerviosa.

―Pero usted es la celadora, no puede hacernos clase ―argumentó otra muchacha.

Todos se habían quedado estancados en el pasillo, sin tomar sus asientos.

―El director me contrató por esta semana.

Merlina estaba tratando no perder los estribos, demostrando que estaba muy relajada, que era muy académica… que podía sobrellevarlo.

― ¿Y qué nos podrá enseñar usted? ¿Eh? ¡Sólo sabe limpiar!

_Cuenta hasta diez, o mejor hasta cien. Respira, tranquila…_

―Si toman asiento, entonces podré comenzar la clase… ―hizo una pausa ―, y al que no le guste la clase, puede retirarse.

―La que debería irse es usted ―comentó otra muchacha ―, queremos a Snape. Además, él es nuestro jefe de casa.

―Usted es una sangre impura, no puede ser nuestra jefa de casa, ¿no?

―Eh, no la trates así ―saltó un Gryffindor.

― ¡Pero si es cierto, es una…!

― ¡Cállate!

― ¡Cállate tú, mugroso mestizo!

― ¡Te voy a lavar la boca!

Dos chicas se agarraron de las mechas, y otros cuatro varones montaron un duelo. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, y Merlina no tenía idea cómo pararlos, así que se metió entre las niñas que estaban peleando, pero ambas la empujaron convertidas en dos verdaderas fieras. Ella jamás se había comportado de ese modo… no que recordara.

Merlina, dando un grito ahogado, se cayó hacia atrás, dándose un golpe seco en la cabeza con la pata de un pupitre.

Fue como si cerebro hubiese sido un televisor cambiando de una imagen borrosa, a una más clara.

Por un segundo lo vio todo, todo lo que había perdido.

Y al otro… volvió a ser la Merlina de diecinueve años mentales que estaba luchando contra estudiantes de sexto año en una clase que no le correspondía.

Nadie había puesto mayor atención en que ella se había caído por culpa de las dos mocosas insolentes.

Viendo que no iba a poder hacer nada por la situación, comenzó a gritar, lo que tampoco dio resultado. Mientras más grandes, más brutos.

Trató con el encantamiento bomba tal como lo había hecho con los de segundo, y también fue en vano.

El escenario la dejó horrorizada: las mesas estaban patas arriba, las sillas amontonadas, hasta su escritorio se había volteado… Eso no podía seguir así.

Corrió como una condenada hacia el despacho de Dumbledore que quedaba en el séptimo piso. Cualquiera lo habría anotado como un record a nivel escolar.

― ¡Dum….ble…do…re! ―dijo sin aliento atravesando la puerta como un rayo sin siquiera golpear.

El director, que había estado concentradamente redactando una carta, se levantó de golpe.

― ¡Merlina! ¿Qué ocurre?

Con más señas que palabras, la joven le contó lo ocurrido.

―No sé… cómo… pararlos… Y… no… sé… _cómovoyasoportar_… el resto… de la… semana.

Merlina descendió otra vez al aula, y esta vez con el director, que con su sola presencia impuso un orden silencioso y vergonzoso.

Merlina se quedó en un rincón, apenada, y escuchando el sermón que les dio a todos y que hizo perder el resto de la clase.

Los Slytherin se retiraron sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, en cambio los Gryffindor, se aproximaron para disculparse. Aquello alivió un tanto a Merlina, pero rogó a Dumbledore que se consiguiera a alguien para el resto de los días.

―Merlina, seré un mago, pero no puedo hacer aparecer a un profesor de la nada. Sé que ha sido una mala experiencia, sin embargo vas a tener que soportar un poco más y confiar en ti. Si te pones a luchar contra ellos, no vas a lograr nada. Tienes que actuar pedagógicamente. Y ya vas a ver cómo las cosas mejoran.

Merlina no se tranquilizó del todo con aquellas palabras, pero tenía que hacer lo que Dumbledore le pedía. De todos modos, ¿qué demonios era "actuar pedagógicamente?

¿Si tuviera su memoria sana, habría resultado todo mejor? De seguro que sí. ¡Comenzaba a tener lástima por sí misma!


	16. Aguantando

**Capítulo 16: Aguantando**

"

Los rumores de que ella había huido de la clase como un gato miedoso se extendió por todo el colegio y los Slytherin aprovecharon de burlarse un poco, como era de esperarse. Pero lo que Merlina no esperaba, era que Dunstan tuviera la confianza de comentar el tema tan sarcásticamente durante uno de los recreos.

―Siento mucho que los estudiantes sean tan rebeldes contigo. Los míos, el primer día, se portaron de maravillas.

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa en la cara, pero ésta no transmitía más que burla.

Merlina optó por ignorarla, mas el ver a Agatha durante las horas de las comidas le ponía de bastante mal humor, y los que habían la habían visto siempre tan despreocupada y alegre (y miedosa), temían a su nueva expresión de "estallaré en cualquier momento", así que, gracias a eso, se comportaron de manera decente, y pudo enseñar sin problemas la poción Multijugos, la poción para inflar, el filtro de los muertos vivientes, diferentes tipos de venenos, antídotos, filtros amorosos, el Veritaserum y otros tantos más fáciles para los pequeños.

Si bien en un momento había pensado en "aclararle los puntos a Agatha", iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. Le daba igual que fuera peligrosa, pero no deseaba calentarse la cabeza por cosas _tontas_, al menos de momento.

Ver a Ginny el día miércoles fue lo mejor de todo. Con intercambiar unas cuantas miradas de complicidad fue suficiente para saber que se apoyaban la una a la otra. Lo malo, por supuesto, fue el trato que tuvieron que darse durante esas horas académicas, de profesora-estudiante. Tenían muchos asuntos de los que hablar y no precisamente del por qué Merlina estaba de profesora de Pociones (muchos formulaban sus propias teorías, y la mayoría finalizaban con la "dolorosa muerte" de Severus Snape), sino que la evolución de la relación Snape-Merlina (que en esos momentos era nula), o de los muchachos, si Ginny había sabido algo de ellos. Y, por supuesto, de la infaltable Agatha Dunstan.

Puede que la pelirroja hubiese tenido tiempo de charlar ―generalmente tenía unas cuantas horas libres a la semana ―, pero Merlina tenía un horario de corrido hasta las cinco de la tarde, todos los días, y luego, debía darse el trabajo de revisar informes y poner calificaciones, esforzándose por ser imparcial y no favorecer a nadie, y tampoco siendo tan drástica para que no la odiaran, aunque deseaba desquitarse con los Slytherins con toda su alma.

Muy entrada la noche, Merlina se dirigía a la enfermería para visitar a Severus, y constatar que todo estuviera bien. Pomfrey lo alimentaba a través de humeantes pociones y una pajilla mágica que absorbía sola el líquido y lo deslizaba por su garganta, así que no había adelgazado ni un gramo, pero su cara se veía más demacrada que nunca, aparte de su pelo ser un verdadero desastre. Merlina trató de lavarlo un poco con magia, pero no quedó completamente limpio. Sospechaba que Severus pasaría un buen tiempo en el agua apenas despertara.

El día viernes, Severus no despertó. El promedio era que la persona despertara de cinco a siete días, pero podría ser mucho más, y eso le preocupó a Merlina, porque no soportaría una segunda semana de clases, por mucho que los chicos hubiesen mejorado su comportamiento.

El día sábado, por fortuna, hubo algo que la distrajo a las nueve de la noche; sonó la puerta de su despacho.

―Pase ―invitó, recostada en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando.

Entró Ginny con una tímida sonrisa, y cerró la puerta tras sí. Merlina se puso inmediatamente de pie para darle un caluroso abrazo.

No tardaron en ponerse al día. Merlina permitió que la chiquilla comenzara primero; Ginny le contó que no había rastro de los muchachos, pero que estaba segura que se hallaban bien, ya que no había habido malas noticias en ningún medio de comunicación, y eso era un buen indicio. Sin embargo, Merlina no pudo dejar de notar la tristeza con que decía todo aquello. ¿Y qué más quería, de todos modos? Eran sus amigos, y también eran los de ella (aunque no los sintiera tan cercanos como debería), así que tendría que haberse sentido más mal aún. Merlina la animó, tal vez en vano, porque sus palabras no las decía con certeza, pero lo intentó, expresándole que todo estaría bien. Que todo acabaría bien… pero, ¿qué tendría que "acabar"?

Pasando de la tristeza a la rabia, Merlina contó los últimos hechos que incluían a Severus y a ella, antes de que cayera enfermo, y lo de Dunstan.

―Recuerdo que tú me contaste el año pasado sobre eso ―le interrumpió Ginny, rabiosa ―, o sea, lo de la confabulación de tu primo y Snape. Mencionaste a la mujer, pero… ―tomó aliento ―: no puedo creer que esa _perra_ sea la sobrina de Umbridge. Al menos es mejor profesora que su tía y hace las cosas como Dios manda, pero su risa hace que me descomponga, es muy cínica y… ―miró a Merlina con intensidad.

― ¿Qué?

―En sus clases menciona a Snape frecuentemente, como si lo alabara. Incluso, después de clases, hizo llamar a unos de mis compañeros para preguntar qué tal lo hacías tú… y en qué se diferenciaban de las clases de Snape.

Merlina se puso del color del cabello de su amiga y apretó los puños.

―Bueno ―dijo Merlina entre dientes ―, no era necesario que lo preguntara, dado lo ocurrido el lunes…

―No hizo comentarios en tu contra ―avisó Ginny, como si eso resolviera el asunto.

Permanecieron en silencio.

―Ay, Ginny ―se quejó Merlina, poco después ―. Me gusta Severus, ¿lo sabes?

―Está más que claro.

―Bien, y… sé que he sido reacia a estar con él como debería ser, pero… ―se sonrojó un poco y bajó la voz― no quiero que ella se le acerque.

La pelirroja reflexionó por algunos segundos, y luego sonrió.

―Merlina… ¡estás celosa! ¡Eso es un buen indicio! ―la felicitó.

―Yo no estoy celosa. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

― ¡Vamos! No te pongas así… lo sabes tan bien como yo ―la pelirroja volvió a carcajearse ―. Te da celos que esa mujer se le pueda aproximar a Severus después, cuando despierte.

Merlina bufó. Ginny tenía razón, era exactamente lo que pensaba. Pero lo que más le daba terror era que Severus supiera que estaba celosa.

― ¿Qué hago? Temo a que Severus se entere de que estoy celosa. En estos días me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro como es, y es más complicado de lo que solía pensar antes, cuando era mi profesor. ¿Y hablar con Dunstan para que lo deje tranquilo? ¡Eso sería peor! Es tan idiota, burlesca…

Suspiraron, pensando en el asunto. Merlina no deseaba demostrar celos, menos cuando su primo le había mencionado que aquello había sido la clave de arruinar su boda. Los celos eran horribles. Nunca le había pasado, o sea, de lo que recordaba, salvo ahora, ¡y era terrible! Era como ser prisionera de algo.

―Mira ―dijo Ginny, con una voz que denotaba firmeza absoluta ―. No tienes que hacer nada.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?

―Sí; no demostrarle a ninguno lo que sientes; Snape te lo sacará en cara si lo haces, y las cosas con Dunstan se pondrían poner feas (si ya tu primo te lo advirtió), sobre todo si es sobrina de esa vieja.

Merlina reflexionó durante algunos segundos… y aceptó.

―Tienes que poner tu máximo esfuerzo, Merlina, "nada te afecta". Ese es tu lema.

―Bien, "nada me afec…"

Golpearon la puerta otra vez. Ambas se sobresaltaron.

― ¿Sí?

La sonriente cara de Dumbledore se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

―Severus ha despertado.

Merlina intercambió unas palabras más con Ginny y despidió antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería, muy feliz por la noticia. Tropezó con Peeves, pero corrió tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarla para lanzarle un petardo en la cabeza, sólo le rozó para caer justo al interior de un basurero.

Con una enorme sonrisa pensó en la cara que pondría Severus al verla entrar. Cuando estuvo casi a dos metros de la puerta, oyó una risa molesta para el oído. Supo de inmediato quién estaba dentro. Impregnándose de furia, dio unas cuantas zancadas para entrar, pensó en gritar "¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!". Sin embargo, lo último que había dicho Ginny era completamente cierto: debía hacer como si nada, para no dar pie a problemas. Era la mejor opción así que, simplemente, con una horrible falsa sonrisa en la cara, exclamó:

― ¡Despertaste!

Agatha Dunstan se paró de un salto de la silla, y miró con sorna a Merlina, o eso le pareció a ella. Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente al verla: antes, había estado serio, aburrido.

―Es obvio que despertó ―contestó Dunstan, cruzándose de brazos.

Merlina ignoró el comentario, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no replicar nada, y fue directo a sentarse en una orilla de la cama de Severus, dándole la espalda a la otra mujer.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―indagó a Severus, en un susurro.

―Bien, me duele todo, claro, por estar tantos días acostado…

―Pero qué mal gusto ―interrumpió Dunstan ―. Merlina tiene la pésima costumbre de entrometerse en las conversaciones.

Lentamente, Merlina giró la cabeza hasta a ella.

―Lo siento, profesora, pero creo que no estamos en confianza para que usted me llame por mi nombre ―repuso cortante.

Severus observó con ojos entrecerrados a Merlina, pero no dijo nada.

―Oh… claro ―bufó ―, había olvidado que no recuerda nada, Morgan. Tardaré en acostumbrarme ya que, cuando la veo, siempre recuerdo que… ―dejó la palabra en el aire, negando con la cabeza.

_No recordaré nada, estúpida, pero ya estoy enterada. Y no voy a darte en el gusto. No voy a ponerme celosa. O más bien, no voy a demostrarlo que lo estoy. Ya verán, parcito de confabulados. Sí, Severus, tú también._

― ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? ―inquirió ― Puede decírmelo.

― ¿Para qué? No, es mejor así, Morgan. Estamos todos contentos ―se volvió hacia Snape ―. ¿No, Severus?

_¿No, Severus?_ Esa frase se sintió como ácido en los oídos de Merlina.

―Supongo, profesora…

_Al menos él no la ha tratado de tú. Eso es algo. Paz interior, Merlina, paz interior._

― ¿Y qué nos tiene que contar, entonces, Morgan? ¿Su primera semana frustrada de trabajo? Aunque, por lo que supe, usted es celadora, ¿no? Y también supe que tuvo un altercado con unos muchachos de Slytherin y Gryffindor el día lunes… Debe ser difícil manejar a estudiantes cuando no se sabe mantener disciplina. Justo se lo iba a contar a Severus, pero ya que está usted…

Merlina sonrió adustamente.

―Profesora Dunstan, no quiero ser grosera… pero yo vine a charlar con Severus, no con usted. Si hiciera el favor de retirarse…

Agatha volvió a sentarse en la butaca y se cruzó de brazos.

―Espero yo no ser la grosera, porque quien estaba hablando con _Severus_ primero, era yo. Pero no voy a despilfarrar el tiempo tratando de expulsarla; puede quedarse. No me hago problema, se lo aseguro. Los temas que conversamos con Severus no son secretos, ¿cierto?

Merlina distinguió a la perfección la mueca irónica del hombre. Merlina, de todos modos, no quedó satisfecha con eso, pero tampoco gastaría el tiempo luchando contra lo invencible: se marcharía con dignidad.

―No. No me quedaré, hablen todo lo que deseen ―se reincorporó, con la barbilla en alto, evitando que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza y la ira mezcladas ―. Yo los dejo; no me importa.

_No me importa… sí claro. ¿Por qué Severus no saltó a defenderme?_

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la enfermería, salió como un rayo hacia el despacho ―su despacho, o el despacho de Severus, ya daba igual ― y se lanzó en la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada para gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

― ¿Qué se cree esa estúpida? ¿Dueña del mundo? ¿Se cree súper poderosa?

A pesar de que le había desagradado tanto con memoria como sin memoria, Merlina decidió aceptar que no estaba enterada de los detalles. Philius había escrito la carta a tontas y a locas, pero no había sido claro en su totalidad. Necesitaba datos de la situación porque, tal vez, podía estar exagerando, al menos respecto al pasado. Hasta ahora, aquella mujer había resultado peor que un pastel envenenado. ¡Era tan engreída! Sin embargo, lo de la boda de Phil podía no haber sido tan grave como se describía…

Tomó una pluma, un trozo de pergamino, y redactó:

"

_"Quiero detalles de lo de tu boda. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero"_

_M.M._

"

Por segunda vez en la noche salió del despacho, y se dirigió a la lechucería. Se quedó allí hasta ver a la lechuza desaparecer en la oscuridad del cielo nublado, y poco nada queriendo congelarse en ese ambiente tan fresco. Cuando bajó de la torre a la humedad de las mazmorras ―lo que le provocó más frío aún ―, eran poco más de las once de la noche.

―Te estaba esperando.

Merlina se sobresaltó. Severus estaba en su cama repantigado, con un pijama limpio de dos piezas, y evidentemente casi recién salido de la ducha, según indicaba la toalla colgada cerca de la chimenea, en una silla.

―Así veo ―contestó ella, súbitamente nerviosa y un poco molesta por lo de Dunstan, rehuyendo de aquella mirada cargada de legeremancia. Para despistarlo, agregó ― ¿Ya estás definitivamente dado de alta?

―Sí.

― ¿Tienes idea de quién puede haberte hecho… eso?

―No.

Merlina tomó su ropa de dormir de debajo de la almohada y se fue al baño, seguida por los inquisidores ojos de Severus.

O aprendía Oclumancia o dejaba de mirar a Severus para siempre. No tenía otras opciones, pero las dos eran igual de complicadas: de ambas protecciones el profesor de Pociones sospecharía algo.

Salió vestida y con el cabello desenredado, mirando directo hacia su cama. Severus seguía en la misma posición. Merlina supuso que había dejado la vista clavada en la puerta durante todo el rato.

― ¿Qué tal tu primera y última semana de clases?

―Regular; primero horrible y después mejor ―admitió doblando su ropa y guardándola en un cajón habilitado para ella. Lanzó los calcetines a una cesta de ropa sucia. Los elfos domésticos la recogían tres veces por semana (no agarraban prendas solitarias, sino serían liberados) ―. Algunos son buena gente, otros se portaron un poco mal, pero los pude controlar gracias a Dumbledore, aunque también tuve la ventaja de que eran más pocos… o sea, de lo que yo recuerdo…

Se acostó y le dio la espalda, lanzando un bostezo fingido abiertamente.

― ¿No vamos a conversar? ―sugirió Snape sin sonar enojado.

―Es que tengo tanto sueño… Ya mañana habrá tiempo, ahí te pongo al tanto de lo que hice… ―fue apagando la voz poco a poco ― Buenas…

No completó la palabra: el peso de Severus había hundido la cama. Sintió su cuerpo apegado al de ella. Merlina se quedó quieta, mirando de soslayo el brazo que la estaba rodeando.

― ¿Te molesta esto, o ya no?

Merlina estaba tensa, con el estómago inundado de cosas extrañas, tal vez de otro planeta.

―No es que me m-moleste… ―tartamudeó con la cara acalorada ― es que me acosa.

―Ya no lo creo tan así. Creo que te gusta.

Merlina puso los ojos como huevo y se giró un poco para mirarlo.

― ¿Que yo qué? ―chilló mirándolo directo… a los ojos.

Severus, tras unos silenciosos segundos, sonrió triunfante.

―Estás celosa.

No era una pregunta, por supuesto. Merlina volvió a su posición original y trató de librarse del abrazo, tirando los codos hacia atrás, contestando:

―Estás loco. ¿Celosa? ¿Y de qué tendría que estar celosa?

―Mírame a los ojos por largo rato y te diré de qué ―sugirió socarronamente.

Merlina no hizo caso.

―Si no lo haces… supondré que ocultas algo ―la amenazó.

― ¿No puedo ocultarle cosas a Severus Snape?

―Claro que puedes… Morgan.

Merlina bufó al oír su apellido. De Dunstan prefería oírlo, pero de Severus sonaba un poco frívolo y burlón.

―Entonces, déjame en paz ― gruñó.

Severus lanzó una risa entre dientes.

― ¿Qué pasó? El otro día estábamos muy amistosos. Todo había resultado bien… ¿O no íbamos por buen camino?

―Iríamos ahora por buen camino si me soltaras.

― ¿Qué hacías afuera, hace un rato?

Merlina optó por responder a las interrogantes, antes de decirle un idiotizado "eso no te incumbe"

―Enviar una carta.

― ¿Para quién?

―A Philius.

― ¿Para qué?

―Para saludarlo… contarle las nuevas. Es mi primo, tengo derecho a contarle cosas, te lo aviso, por si eso no te parece.

―No he dicho lo contrario, Morgan. Estás violenta. ¿Qué sucede? ―susurró a su oído.

― ¡Quiero dormir, por si no te has dado cuenta!

Severus no insistió más. De mala gana se metió a su cama y apagó las velas con un aplauso.

Merlina se sintió muy mal luego de que la soltó. ¿Qué le costaba admitir que estaba celosa? No le costaba nada… absolutamente nada. Pero sí significaba derrumbar su muralla de orgullo. El poco que le quedaba. Y luego de eso, significaría soportar molestias irónicas de Severus.

Deseó ser amable al día siguiente porque, por mucho que le costara, Severus generalmente lo era con ella. Tampoco podía olvidarse así de fácil de la pesadilla de éste. Había soñado con ella… sufrió por ella, por su muerte irreal.

Despertó antes que él, o eso le pareció a ella, porque Severus seguía con los ojos cerrados. Merlina en silencio se bajó de la cama, y se sentó con cuidado, al igual que en la enfermería. Observó su rostro cetrino durante unos segundos.

―Sé que me estás mirando ―masculló.

―Bueno, yo… siento lo de anoche. Es que aún no me acostumbro ―en parte era verdad―. Y tenía sueño ―eso era una mentira horrible, porque se durmió muy tarde.

―Como tú digas ―gruñó sin abrir los ojos.

― ¿Quieres oír lo que hice en las clases? ―instintivamente le tomó una mano. Se sorprendió de su misma al hacerlo, pero no se retractó. Severus relajó las facciones.

―Adelante.

Merlina le narró lo que había enseñado gracias a las pautas que había encontrado, y que la mayoría había sacado buenos resultados en la práctica. También había revisado trabajos con un montón de falta de ortografía de los de séptimo año, y que sería bueno que lo recalcaran como parte de la evaluación. Por último, contó lo que habían hecho los Slytherin… y los Gryffindor.

―No sé como los soportas… pero bueno, después ya se calmaron un poco, tal vez también recordaron de quién… soy… novia… ―su voz se fue apagando un poco al decir eso.

Severus por fin abrió los ojos y la miró inescrutable. Merlina sonrió fugazmente y se puso en pie.

―Esa fue mi semana. Ahora debemos ir a desayunar ―estaba ganando un poco de tiempo antes de desaparecer ―, o al menos yo, porque el director me citó para darme los planos de Hogwarts y algunas otras instrucciones que quedaron en el tintero…

Mientras decía eso, fue tomando ropa, toallas y otras cosas de aseo personal.

―… así que tomaré un baño, no tardo.

Pero sí se tardó. Ocupó más tiempo en pensar dentro de la tina que en lavarse el pelo. Ya se imaginaba a Severus afuera de la puerta, expectante y esperando a toparse con sus ojos. No estuvo muy equivocada. Éste se excusó de querer entrar al baño, pero ni siquiera tenía la toalla en mano. Merlina lo esquivó con otra fugaz sonrisa, y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a desayunar.

En raso cielo encantado del Gran Comedor se arremolinaban negras nubes cargadas de lluvia, indicando desde ya el cambio radical del clima de verano a uno de otoño o, tal vez, hasta de invierno.

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto a Merlina para que se sentara al lado de Pomona, al otro extremo de la mesa, hacia el mismo lado de Agatha Dunstan. Por suerte, aparte de la profesora de Botánica, el enorme y barbudo Hagrid estaba allí para cortarles el contacto visual.

―Buenos días ―saludó Merlina con una sonrisa amable.

―Hola, Merlina ―contestaron a coro. Por desgracia, la voz de Dunstan también se encontró entre ellas.

― ¿Severus bajará a desayunar? ―inquirió Sprout llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca.

―Se supone.

Y, en efecto, bajó. Los estudiantes se pusieron a cuchichear en el mismo instante en que su capa apareció por el umbral de la puerta de profesores. Merlina analizó las caras, y se llevó una mala sorpresa al descubrir que la mayoría transmitían decepción (exceptuando a los Slytherin, que todos parecían muy alegres de verlo). Si Merlina no hubiese perdido la memoria, su pensamiento habría sido "me quieren un poco más como profesora que como conserje". Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. Aunque le daba igual si la querían o no. Su mente seguía discutiendo otras cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Agatha se asomara indiscretamente para hacerle un gesto de saludo a Snape con la mano.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Merlina?

― ¿Qué?

―Si estás bien ―reiteró Sprout ―. Estás como… temblorosa.

―Oh… un poco de frío, nada más. Estoy bien.

_Merlina: si no te controlas un poco, vas a hacer que medio mundo se preocupe por ti. Lo que necesitas en un poco de entrenamiento femenino, y Ginny Weasley es la única solución._

Tras terminar de desayunar, Dumbledore condujo a Merlina a su despacho para entregarle unos cuantos planos del colegio, mostrándole pasadizos y atajos para simplificar la labor. Entregó un manojo con más de cincuenta llaves, algunas cuantas contraseñas necesarias para salas ocultas o baños especiales, y la importancia de los horarios. Reiteró el paso básico (no hacer tratos con Peeves y no provocarlo, aunque eso ella lo sabía bien) y no hacer caso a los que dijeran los Slytherin. ¿Acaso le iba a ir peor como celadora?

Merlina llevó los planos rápidamente hacia el despacho y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Ginny allí, sentada en un sofá, y a Severus en el escritorio, ambos fulminándose con la mirada. Pestañeó varias veces antes de admitir lo que veían sus ojos.

― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Por fin llegaste! Tengo que hablar conti…

―Yo también tengo que hablar contigo ―interrumpió Severus yendo hacia ellas bastante alterado ―: no voy a permitir que Weasley venga como si esta fuera su casa…

―El despacho también es de Merlina ―interrumpió la pelirroja.

―Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, y no voy a tolerar tu comportamiento, porque sigo siendo tu profesor.

―Lo siento, _señor_, pero el despacho sigue siendo de Merlina.

―Y no te pases de lista ―le advirtió, amenazante ―, cinco pun…

―Ya, basta, basta ―cortó Merlina, tomando a Ginny del brazo ―. Lo siento, Severus, pero ella tiene razón.

El profesor no alcanzó a replicar, las mujeres ya habían salido por la puerta.

―Ginny, no es bueno que esperes allí.

―Pero es tu despacho…

―Sí, pero eso me traerá problemas después ―suspiró ―. Te apuesto a que, cuando vuelva, Severus me va a dirigir una mirada asesina.

―Oh, ya, bien…

Se dirigieron hasta el aula más cercana, chocando y atravesando sin querer a la dama gris. Quedaron congeladas por unos instantes.

Al llegar, se acomodaron en la mesa del profesor.

―Yo también tengo que hablar contigo ―dijo Merlina, pensando en los consejos que su amiga podría brindarte ―, pensaba ir a buscarte.

―No me habrías encontrado ―Merlina arqueó las cejas en signo de interrogación. Ginny extrajo algo de su bolsillo: un pergamino amarillento y viejo, y lo extendió por la mesa ― Tomé un atajo.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió Merlina sin atreverse a tocar el pergamino.

―Alguna vez lo conociste, y no te acuerdas, por supuesto. Es un mapa. El Mapa del Merodeador…

― ¿El qué?

Ginny explicó que lo había descubierto en el fondo de su baúl al llegar a Hogwarts.

―Harry debe haberlo dejado allí ―dijo con tristeza, acariciando el mapa ―. Debe haber pensado que a mí podría haberme servido más pero… ―los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas por unos segundos ― creo que a ti te será de mayor utilidad.

Merlina tuvo la leve impresión de que no era precisamente lo que pensaba decir la pelirroja, pero al no verla estallar en llanto, supo que era mejor no insistir: la jovencita no deseaba demostrar demasiado sus sentimientos. O más que eso, no deseaba recordarlos. Ginny era fuerte, no como ella.

―Gracias, Ginny, pero ya tengo mapas. Aunque otro no me vendría mal…

Ginny sonrió con picardía y abrió el mapa que no tenía ninguna palabra escrita, salvo más manchas oscuras, y lo señaló con su varita mágica.

―Es que este mapa te será mucho más útil ―declaró ella con satisfacción ―. De hecho, no vas a necesitar ninguno más. Con esto te será suficiente y el trabajo se te hará mucho más rápido y práctico.

― ¿En serio?

―En serio. Sólo pon atención ―y, a continuación, con voz clara, dijo ―: _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

Merlina quedó fascinada ante las maravillosas facultades mágicas del mapa. Mostraba absolutamente todo en Hogwarts, salas ocultas que ni siquiera Dumbledore había indicado en los que él había hecho con puño, letra y algo de magia. Mostraba mucho más de lo que la Merlina "actual" sabía.

Pudo ver cómo Severus se paseaba por su despacho de un lugar a otro, como si estuviera cavilando algo. Vio a Dunstan, y supuso que estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando sus mugrosos trabajos de DCAO. Vio todo: cientos de motitas etiquetadas con diferentes nombres, incluso la suya.

―Ay, Ginny ―suspiró ―, con esto me dan ganas de hacer tantas travesuras... Pero, primero tengo veintisiete años, y segundo…

Le explicó lo de Dunstan, lo odiosa que le resultaba y los celos que le provocaban, volviendo al mismo tema del otro día.

―Merlina, si ella no te hace nada, entonces tú tampoco, ya lo hablamos.

―Lo sé, y no estoy conforme.

―Tú dices que Agatha Dunstan trata de provocarte, y tú deberías responderle amablemente: eso frustraría sus planes.

―También lo he pensado así, pero…

― ¡Basta de peros! ―estalló Ginny desesperada, pero no violenta ― Si no quieres que tu vida se haga un infierno aquí, Merlina, vas a tener que seguir aguantando, y recién llevas una semana. Lo tienes todo para soportar, pero sólo depende de ti. Yo voy a estar apoyándote.

Merlina estuvo de acuerdo. Debía ser fuerte, madurar otra vez, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. Confiaba en que sí.

Ginny comenzó a enumerarle una serie de tips para no caer en la tentación de volarle de una patada la cara a Dunstan.

―Primero que todo, puedes estar cien por ciento segura que Snape te ama a ti. Segundo, eres más guapa.

―Eso lo dices porque soy tu amiga.

―Bueno, puede ser, pero supongo que a los ojos de Snape sí lo eres.

―Tercero, aquí tú tienes amigos, y ella no.

―Te tengo sólo a ti, o sea, UNA amiga.

―Peor es nada.

Le aconsejó cosas básicas como "distraerse con otra cosa" o "conversar y reírte con la persona que tengas más cerca en ese instante, para que vean que estás de buen humor", también "respirar profundo es una mala alternativa, porque te llega más oxígeno al cerebro y haces que estés más lúcida a la hora de pensar idioteces, aparte de darte una imagen de mujer alterada". Todo aquello era más que fácil de recordar, pero lo difícil sería practicarlo.

Severus no estuvo tan idiota como debería haberlo estado. De hecho, estaba muy alegre, y tanto, que resultaba en exceso sarcástico e irónico, lo que daba a entender que estaba muy enojado.

―Bien, bien… Un Supera las Expectativas para Weasley, ¿qué dices, Morgan?

―No me preguntes a mí, tú eres el profesor.

―Pero tú eres su amiga, ¿no?

Severus tenía la torre de trabajo del día viernes que Merlina le había dejado a él para que los revisara. Ese seguía siendo su trabajo, y ella debía comenzar su labor a las cinco de la tarde con exactitud. Lamentablemente, había perdido sus horas de sueño por hablar con Ginny y bajar a almorzar como cualquier otro mago y bruja en Hogwarts (el hambre le había superado). Cuando se acordó que tendría que trasnochar, se arrepintió un poco.

―Deberías darle las gracias por el mapa, eso me aliviará el trabajo. ¿No estás contento?

―Un mapa de Potter en tus manos es lo que menos me gusta, la verdad. Podría ser peligroso.

―No es peligroso…

―No discutiré contigo.

A Merlina le dio tentación de risa. ¿Quién deseaba discutir, sino él mismo? Evitó sonreír, sin embargo, porque eso podía causar más problemas. ¿El plan de "re-conquistarla" significaba pelear? Sonaba mitad tentador, mitad fracaso. Discutir era algo excitante según se mirara, pero si llegaba a un límite cruel… no era demasiado atrayente.

Pensó en decirle "¿estás celoso por lo del mapa?", pero se retractó de inmediato: el tema de los celos era algo peligroso. Lo mejor era ni acordarse de ellos. Los atacó un silencio incómodo.

Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara su tarea de celadora. Sin embargo, no aguantó más tiempo allí, callada, con Severus dirigiéndole miradas cargadas de rencor. Se paró, sin decir más, y se fue a dar el paseo de la tarde, para avivar fuegos de las chimeneas, hacer alguna que otra limpieza en el Salón de Trofeos y vigilar a los estudiantes que corrían de un lugar a otro, gastándose bromas mutuamente. Se sintió muy extraña al recibir saludos de gente que la conocía. Muchos chicos de séptimo y quinto año de las "casas amigas" le hacían gestos con la mano, e incluso la saludaban por su nombre, sin avergonzarse por respetar el límite de "respeto para los funcionarios del castillo". Y más raro se le hizo cuando una chica rubia y de ojos claros, quien se llamaba Luna Lovegood y había estado presente en su cumpleaños, se le acercó para decirle:

―Sé que no me recuerdas muy bien, salvo porque nos vimos el otro día, pero yo a ti sí. Sólo te vengo a avisar que tengas cuidados con los torposoplos. Si los evitas vas a poder recuperar la memoria, y tienes que sacarte los que ya están en tu cerebro y te lo han embotado. ¡Buena suerte!

Y se alejó corriendo a toda prisa, con sus aros de rabanito bamboleando en las orejas.

¿Los torpoqué? No tenía idea qué era eso, pero podía apostar que la pérdida de memoria no se debía a esas cosas. Como le había dicho Phil, lo más útil hasta el momento sería un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Para ser el primer día de trabajo de conserje ―según sus memorias, otra vez ―, no estuvo tan mal. Todo se confabuló para que los fantasmas estuvieran acompañándola y para que Peeves siguiera con la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año, enrollando las alfombras para que tropezaran o lanzándole bombitas de agua.

Ni siquiera se topó con Dunstan, salvo a la hora de la cena. Se veía muy cansada, y no llevaba ni una semana. De súbito, su expresión le recordó a la hora de Severus. ¿Podría ser ella… una Mortífaga? No, no. Imposible. Las muñecas se le veían claramente lisas con el color de su piel trigueña.

Transcurrió la noche, entumida de frío, merodeando por el castillo, aterrada. Los fantasmas no le asustaban en absoluto ―el Instituto de Salem tenía plaga de ellos ―, pero había sombras extrañas y pequeñas que cruzaban de un lugar a otro, sin hacer ruido. Más tarde comprendió que eran Elfos Domésticos, que llevaban cestas de ropa de aquí allá, y utilizando un poco de su magia para limpiar los lugares que a Merlina no le correspondían.

Nunca supo cómo pudo sobrevivir tantas horas despierta, pero fue una bendición desayunar con el calor del Gran Comedor, oyendo el bullicio de los platos y cubiertos, y no el susurro constante del viento escalofriante.

Una carta cayó en su regazo mientras trataba de pasar por su garganta un trozo de torta de chocolate e, indudablemente, era la respuesta de Phil a su pregunta de un par de días atrás.

Ojalá que Phil fuera un poco más detallado esta vez.


	17. Maldita Oclumancia

**Capítulo 17: Maldita Oclumancia**

"

Emocionada se tragó el té a toda velocidad y se marchó a la habitación, confiando en que la lectura de la carta le brindaría la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse despierta unos minutos más. Se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama, desdobló el pergamino bostezando abiertamente, cabeceó un poco… luchó por tener los ojos abiertos, como quien lucha por la fuerza de una ola… pero no dio más.

Sus manos quedaron bajo su pecho, con la carta arrugada y la cabeza de lado, enterrada en la almohada. Cayó en un sueño tan profundo, que la privó de todos sus sentidos. No escuchó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, y tampoco los pasos de Severus. No sintió su olor, ni sus manos cálidas para acomodarla, sacarle las zapatillas y arroparla. No sintió el roce del papel al deslizarse por sus manos. Y ni siquiera intuyó que Severus podría leerla… y que la estaba leyendo. Y tal vez no se habría dado cuenta si un hipopótamo la aplastaba.

No vio cómo sus cejas se curvaban al mismo tiempo que sus labios, tanto como de satisfacción y burla. El beso en sus labios entreabiertos también lo pasó por alto. Y menos lo oyó mascullar a su oído.

―Quizás la guerra esta vez no sea conmigo… _mi _ Cerdita Parlanchina.

Puso la carta entre sus manos, tal como la había pillado, y apenas dos minutos para las nueve, se marchó al aula sólo un poco más allá.

Merlina se despertó con la cabeza bombeando y el estómago vacío, a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Las manos le dolían tanto aplastar el papel ya arrugado. Tenía las palmas surcadas de líneas moradas.

―Oh ―murmuró al recordarse que no había leído ni una palabra. Y ella también recordaba no haberse tapado. Simplemente se había lanzado en la cama y… se había dormido.

Severus debía haberla tapado… Sonrió ante esa idea, pero su sonrisa se borró demasiado rápido, al tener una idea no muy buena.

― ¿Y si leyó esto? ―farfulló, y luego agregó ― ¿Y si lo hizo qué? No debe decir algo realmente grave.

En sí, la carta, no decía nada grave, pero desacreditaba totalmente a Merlina al decir que no era celosa, o al menos para soportar los celos.

"

_Prima:_

_No sé qué detalles quieres que te dé, si ya te conté lo sucedido, aunque trataré de ser lo más breve y claro posible:_

_Primer acto: armamos el plan a tus espaldas, y te muestras muy molesta (y celosa, claro, porque no compartimos contigo)._

_Segundo acto: Tu Murciélago se porta de maravillas contigo, para luego ignorarte y hacerte sentir fatal (fue genial como te pusiste, por cierto)._

_Tercer acto: digo a mi esposa que vaya a ofrecerte ser madrina de nuestro bebé (en el caso de que lo tuviéramos). Ella acepta encantada, pero era un método mío de distraerte mientras Snape se acercaba a Dunstan._

_Cuarto acto: te das cuenta y yo me aproximo para molestarte un poco, y admites que estás celosa tratándome muy mal._

_Quinto acto: Sigues aguantando, distrayéndote, y a la hora que Celyn, mi esposa, lanza el ramo, tú lo atrapas (o más bien te golpeó en plena cara)._

_Sexto acto: Te rindes ante tus deseos, y te aproximas para interrumpirlos. Una pequeña disputa con Dunstan hace que estalles (te humilla, eso no lo voy a negar) y mandes volando al techo unas cuantas mesas._

_Séptimo acto: terminas muy enojada con el Murciélago y triste por haberme arruinado un poquito el final de la boda._

_Pero sigo sin culparte, lo juro._

_En fin. Eso es todo, porque nunca me contaste lo que ocurrió después con cierto personaje. Aunque, si terminaron bien, qué más da, ¿no? O sea, me refiero a que las cosas no andan muy bien, ¿o sí?_

_ Me muero de sueño y me duele la muñeca._

_ Besos._

_ "_

_ Philus._

"

¿Por qué Phil se empeñaba en refregarle en la cara sobre que las cosas no iban muy bien? Pues, no iban de maravillas, pero tampoco estaban mal.

Estaba tan concentrada con la cabeza gacha, que no se percató que Severus había aparecido en el umbral.

― ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Un grito ahogado salió de su boca. Dobló el pergamino en dos y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica. La cara la tenía roja del susto.

―Na… nada. O sea, una carta de Phil…

― ¿Otra vez? ¿No se habían escrito ya? ―inquirió con una ceja arqueada, aproximándose con ese aire intimidante.

Merlina se enderezó y reunió todo el empeño, para parecer indiferente ante esa táctica.

―Se le había olvidado contarme algo sobre Celyn… su esposa. Sobre el bebé.

Severus hizo el ademán de sentarse en la cama, junto a ella, pero Merlina, ya se había puesto de pie.

―Ahora me voy a bañar, en veinte minutos tengo que empezar mi ronda ―anunció Merlina, sin mirarlo a los ojos, en parte porque la ponía nerviosa y porque podía adentrarse accidentalmente en alguno de sus pensamientos.

Esa tarde, sí o sí, averiguaría la manera correcta de encargarse de la Oclumancia. Iba a tener que aprenderla a la perfección, porque si no su plan de hacerse la indiferente ante los sentimientos y los celos, resultaría un completo e irreparable fracaso: ella era Merlina Morgan, y no iba a ceder así de fácil.

"No voy a ceder así de fácil". Sí, claro. Eso es lo que dicen todas.

"

No era nada grave. Nada grave… Apenas una pequeña bromita. Él era un poltergeist, ¿no? Los poltergeist hacían bromitas. Y si Peeves era un Poltergeist que hacía bromitas, ella tendría que carcajearse, ¿no? Porque las bromas eran para reír.

No había tenido motivos para quejarse durante la primera tanda, antes de la cena, y durante ésta tampoco. Bueno, no era que le agradaran las miradas de Dunstan, pero no había sobresalido demasiado en ese rato, lo que era bastante aceptable. Y, hasta las doce de la noche, todo había ido de perlas: había apagado bien los fuegos, las antorchas, limpiado un poco por aquí y por allá, acomodado algunos cuantos cuadros torcidos, e incluso bajado yelmos de armaduras. Se dirigió a la primera planta varias veces, pero de pronto todo se quedó muy tranquilo, y tanto, que Merlina se había olvidad de que el silencio inusitado era un mal augurio. Al parecer, no había fantasmas cerca, así que, si le ocurría algo, no podría ser ayudada. Aunque, un fantasma no era muy útil que digamos.

Se aproximó hacia una de las armaduras curiosamente fuera de lugar para acomodarla, cuando de pronto el demonio salió de adentro y le apretó la nariz con los dedos. A Merlina le dio un susto de muerte, aparte de dolor.

― ¡Tengo tu nariz! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tengo tu nariz! ―se burló como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, mientras Merlina trataba de sacárselo de encima.

Eso no fue todo, por supuesto. Un poltergeist nunca dejaba de fastidiar tan fácilmente.

― ¿Qué hace Morgan a estas horas? ―inquirió con voz maliciosa.

― ¡Estoy trabajando, estúpido! ―contestó furiosa, sobándose la nariz con ímpetu.

Mala idea fue insultarlo: éste se fue contra la celadora y, con fuerza de quién sabe de dónde la sacó, la subió hasta el techo enganchándola de la túnica en la lámpara. Quedó a poco menos de dos metros.

― ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué…? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ―chilló Merlina horrorizada, sin moverse. La túnica podría rasgarse, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería ganarse un golpe contra el piso de piedra.

― ¡La mosquita muerta se lo ha ganado! Al pobre Peeves no se le insulta, no, no, no. Malo, malo. Ahora tendrá que Morgan pagarlo.

― ¡Peeves, no me hagas esto! ―suplicó arrepentida.

― ¡Adiós! ¡Dulces sueños! Esperemos que no bajen las arañas de sus telarañas... Porque a Morgan podría darle un ataque, ¿no? ―rió por lo bajo y se fue dando tumbos silenciosos, hasta perderse por el final del pasillo.

Merlina no tenía idea de cómo el poltergeist se había enterado de su miedo a las arañas, pero eso era lo menos importante en aquel instante…

Eso era una broma, ¿no? No tenía que porqué caer en la desesperación. Con ayuda de su varita…

Estaba tan tiesa para no balancearse, que todo el movimiento se le concentró en las manos causándole violentos temblores. La varita se le resbaló entre los dedos antes que pudiera pensar algún encantamiento que la ayudara a bajar.

―Mierda… demonios… maldita sea… ―farfulló luchando para no llorar de frustración. No, no frustración por su varita… sino que porque tendría que gritar para pedir ayuda, y ¿quién era la persona que se hallaba a menos distancia de donde estaba ella en esos instantes? Nada más que Agatha Dunstan.

_No. Orgullo, Merlina, si te caes, será porque fuiste valiente. No grites… ¡No grites!_

― ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡AYÚ…DEN…ME!

Su grito salió entrecortado producto de la resistencia que trataba de poner ella misma. Pasaron unos segundos. Un ruido de pisadas la distrajo.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Una silueta se definió a unos pocos metros ante ella, ante la luz del fuego de la antorcha que no había apagado. Ya había previsto que iba a ser ella quien llegaría.

― ¿Merlina? ¿Qué haces allí? ― inquirió con un dejo de burla en la voz.

―Peeves me subió ―gruñó sin mirarla, y prefirió no atrasar el momento ― ¿puedes bajarme?

Dunstan se encogió de hombros.

―Como tú quieras ―la señaló con la varita para desprenderla de la lámpara, así sin más.

Un crujido de hueso indicó que Merlina se había fracturado la pierna derecha. Ni siquiera había reaccionado a gritar en la fracción de segundos que cayó al suelo.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

― ¡Oh, lo siento, Merlina, pero tú me pediste que te bajara! ―se excusó ella sin dejar de sonreír. La luz del fuego le iluminaba la mitad de la ancha cara.

Merlina no lo podía creer lo que había ocurrido: ¿o sea que, si hubiese tratado de soltarse sola, había llegado a lo mismo, y sólo había llamado a esa mujerzuela para humillarse gratis?

Los ojos se le embargaron de lágrimas por el dolor de la pierna. Había quedado tirada en el suelo, con la extremidad en una extraña posición. Aún así, la rabia que le invadía era menos insoslayable que el malestar.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―inquirió Dunstan aproximándose hacia ella y extendiendo una mano gruesa de dedos cortos.

Merlina la observó con repugnancia e incredulidad.

― ¿Estás loca? ¿Me dejas caer y luego me ofreces ayuda?

―Fue un pequeño error…

― ¡Nada que errores ni que nada!

―Ay, Merlina, ¿no me digas que vas a ponerte a hacer teatro por esto? ¡Con un simple hechizo tu pierna puede volver a restablecerse!

Merlina bufó y se arrastró hasta una gárgola para ponerse de pie afirmándose en ella.

― ¡Lo sé, por eso me marcho donde Pomfrey!

―Como tú prefieras.

Dunstan le dedicó una última sonrisa mordaz, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su oficina.

Merlina respiró varias veces seguidas profundamente para calmarse y recoger su varita del suelo. Aunque, tal como le había dicho Ginny, eso colaboraba en su desesperación al pensar con más claridad.

Afirmándose de la pared, y conteniendo las ganas de bajara las mazmorras y contarle a Snape lo que esa mujer le había hecho, se dirigió a la enfermería saltando en un pie. Dos veces tuvo que afirmarse de tapices para no darse de bruces contra el piso.

―Madame Pomfrey ―susurró tocando el brazo de la señora que dormía en su cama, en una pequeña sala contigua a la enfermería ―. Despierte.

― ¿Mmm? ¿Merlina? ¿Qué sucede?

―Necesito que me cure una pierna.

Efectivamente Merlina se había fracturado la pierna, y la enfermera se lo curó en un segundo. Supuestamente, habiéndose sanado se habría sentido mucho mejor, pero la ira no deseaba aplacar. Dunstan estaba buscando a la Merlina que había conocido en la boda, y no estaba tan lejos de encontrarla, pensó la joven retomando su ronda de muy mala gana.

En adelante, evitaría a toda costa el pasillo de Dunstan; que los elfos se encargaran de mantener limpio allí. No pensaba volver a pasar una humillación como esa. ¿Acaso creía que con un poco de maldad lograría hacerla caer? No… no sería tan simple.

Cuando hubo ya apagado todos los fuegos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, internándose en la sección de "Mente" para comenzar su tarea de aprender Oclumancia. Si no lograba controlar su humor en la mañana, Severus sabría de inmediato que su noche no había sido del todo buena. De sólo imaginarse la sonrisa burlona y las palabras sarcásticas que le dedicaría, le escocían las manos.

_No puede ser tan complicado cerrar la mente, ¿no?_

Sacó unos cuantos libros, y finalmente se quedó con el más inteligible. Leyó, y leyó el mismo párrafo durante todo lo que quedó de noche creyendo en que, mientras más leyera, más fácil le sería cerrar la mente. La instrucción era clara: era imposible no pensar en algo, pero sí dejar los sentimientos de lado y quedarse en un estado de relajación.

_"Debe usted pensar en algo que no tenga mucho sentido, algo que le haga sentir alejado de la realidad, algo que sólo le de paz interior"._

¿Qué podía darle paz interior a Merlina Morgan? Tal vez… ¿el despido de Dunstan? O… ¿El despido de Dunstan? ¿Cuál de las dos era mejor opción? La muerte no, eso era demasiado bueno para cualquier persona que deseara descansar en paz, aunque, según la muerte… sí, según lo cruel que fuera la muerte, porque podría morir devorada por hienas en África, o triturada por un ventilador, o reventada por los tentáculos del calamar gigante, o si estaba muy cansada podría dormir…, porque podría dormir… sí dormir…

Y la cabeza se le cayó sobre la torre de libros abiertos en la mesa. ¿Había aprendido algo de Oclumancia esa noche? No.

"

Una mano en el hombro la hizo despertar de golpe. Se encontró con la feroz mirada de águila de Madame Pince. Sus ojos iracundos le recordaron mucho a una situación similar que tuvo el segundo día de colegio, en su primer año. Se alejó del presente durante un par de segundos.

"

_Su sueño era aprender todo sobre los animales mágicos y sus poderes, y no tenía la menor duda de que en la biblioteca encontraría todo lo necesario. ¡Eran tantos libros! Merlina no podía deleitarse más con el mosaico repetitivo de libros ordenados que posaban en las estanterías. Cubiertas negras de cuero, de piel, de muchos otros colores, hasta incluso de oro. Los títulos más interesantes solían estar en las partes superiores, pero a pesar de que ella más alta que muchos otros de su clase, no los alcanzaría. Y francamente, pedirle una escalera a Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria con cara de buitre, no le tincaba para nada. Y no tenía idea de encantamientos convocatorios: cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, recién su vida mágica dio comienzo. Sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, pero nunca había hecho algo realmente mágico… salvo cortar todas las cuerdas de la primera guitarra de Drake con una sola mirada._

_ Su cuerpo no pesaba tanto, así que si se encaramaba un poco, podría alcanzar los volúmenes de más arriba sin volcar la estantería. Hizo un hueco con el pie entre los libros del segundo nivel inferior, se trató de agarrar… No tuvo problemas. Estiró el brazo hacia ese lomo púrpura con letras grises tan bonito para sacarlo._

_ Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: el libro aquél estaba tan apretado, que sacó a los otros dos de los costados, y así sucesivamente, hasta que cayeron cinco pesados libros en su cabeza, causando que se soltara y pasara a llevar otros diez más de las otras filas. Cayó sentada el suelo, tratando de protegerse con los brazos sobre su cabeza._

_ Ni siquiera gritó, por el puro susto, además, ¿para qué hacer más ruido del que ya habían causado los libros?_

_ Unos pasos apurados se aproximaron por el pasillo: la vieja con cara de buitre._

_ ― ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué has hecho, mocosa? ¿Es que acaso no sabes tratar a los libros?_

_ Merlina tragó saliva con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona?_

_ ― ¡Vas a ordenar todo de inmediato, mocosa descuidada! ¡Levántate y ordena, rápido!_

_ Merlina trastabilló un poco, temblando del miedo. Nunca la habían retado así. Más bien, nunca la habían retado. Tal vez un simple regaño por dejar la ropa sucia detrás de la puerta del baño, pero llegar a gritarle… Supo de inmediato que tendría que andarse con cuidado si no quería más problemas con ella, porque, con ese, ya sería más que suficiente para el resto del año._

_ Varios se asomaron para ver a quién habían regañado, y trató de ocultarse tras los libros mientras los colocaba en orden para que no vieran su cara sonrojada y brillante de sudor._

_ ―A lo que vuelva quiero que esté todo tal cual estaba antes, ¡y ay de ti que encuentre alguna página doblada!_

_ La señora se retiró del pasillo, haciendo resonar amenazadoramente sus botas de cuero. Cuando desapareció, dos niñas, una rechoncha y otra pequeña como una pulga, se le acercaron temerosamente._

_ ― ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? ―ofreció la pequeña con una sonrisa tímida en su cara morena._

_ Merlina sonrió abiertamente._

_ ―Sí, por favor._

_ Y con un sencillo hechizo, la niña envió cada libro a su respectivo lugar, antes asegurándose con otro de que las páginas quedaran impecables._

_ Alcanzaron a esconderse cuando Pince apareció a evaluar el trabajo de Merlina, y se vio frustrada al no notar ninguna falla._

_ Desde ese momento, Susan Clapp, Endora Stanwood y Merlina Morgan, construyeron una amistad._

"

Tardó en reaccionar un poco, y se extrañó más que nunca a sus amigas en ese instante.

―Oh, yo… ya me voy ―susurró avergonzada, apartándose el pelo de la cara legañosa.

―Yo no me marcharía sin antes limpiar ese libro ―contestó la mujer, señalando por encima del hombro de Merlina el mismo en el que había estado apoyada su cabeza.

Y deseó que estuvieran para ayudarla, pero tendría que hacer las cosas sola aquella vez.

Merlina echó un vistazo a la página con una estela de saliva, sonrojándose de súbito. Solía babear si estaba demasiado cansada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dormirse?

―De… inmediato ―musitó sacando su varita del bolsillo y señalando la página con una mano espasmódica.

Con un encantamiento de desaparición quedó impecable, y se apresuró a poner los libros en su lugar con el mismo hechizo que Susan lo había hecho alguna vez. ¿Dónde estarían sus amigas? Si es que estaban… Pensándolo bien, después de tanto tiempo podría haber sido cualquier cosa de ellas. ¡Cómo le encantaría reencontrarse con ellas alguna vez! No menospreciaba para nada la amistad de Ginny (ni la de Hermione), pero sería tan bueno poder contar con ellas… Y había perdido el contacto sólo por el hecho de caer en esa horrible depresión.

Salió raudamente de la biblioteca y bajó a desayunar. Tenía un hambre feroz, pero también una frustración del tamaño de un dragón con exceso de hormonas de crecimiento. Estaba clarísimo que leer una vez y otra vez lo mismo no había servido de nada. ¿Ginny sabría algo? De seguro que sí, ¡era una muchacha inteligente! Apenas tuviera un tiempo libre, iría a preguntarle.

Casi tragó su desayuno para irse a la cama rápido y dormir antes de empezar otra vez la ronda. Ésta vez, no se quedaría dormida en la biblioteca ni en ningún otro lado. Sin embargo, no era por eso que quería dormirse rápido ―ni siquiera tenía tanto sueño―, sino que no quería toparse con los inquisidores ojos de Severus.

Al menos esa tarde fue pacífica, el profesor con suerte fue a su despacho para dejar los trabajos y volver a preparar la siguiente clase. El segundo día, sin duda, iba a ser agotador para todos.

Y no se equivocó: justo cuando Merlina tenía que reanudar su trabajo, se topó con la pelirroja pecosa saliendo del aula de pociones con expresión furibunda.

― ¿Mucho trabajo? ―preguntó a modo de saludo demostrando comprensión.

Ginny se giró a ella con la boca fruncida, reprimiendo un gruñido.

― ¿Trabajo? ―bufó colgándose la mochila al hombro ― Sí, mucho ―hizo una pausa y se fue caminando por el pasillo junto a Merlina para alejarse de las mazmorras lo más pronto posible ― ¡Pero no es por eso que tengo esta cara! ―señaló su rostro rojo como manzana que por poco se confundía con su pelo ― Snape ―escupió su apellido como si fuera una blasfemia ― me restó otros cinco puntos más por botar un cucharón al piso.

― ¿Qué?

―Lo que oyes, ¡eso hizo tu… él! Y para peor me deja en vergüenza… ¡Y luego me dice que le tenga respeto! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Eh? ¿Merlina? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste allí?

Merlina se había quedado unos cuantos pasos atrás, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando al techo.

―Sólo estaba recordando que una vez una amiga mía pasó por algo parecido… lo que me ha dado mucha rabia.

"

_Junio de 1986, a mediados, faltando poco para salir a vacaciones._

_ Ni la más minúscula mosca volaba en el ambiente, y apenas se oían las respiraciones de los estudiantes en aquella indeseada clase de Pociones. Los de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff preferían ahogarse por la falta de aire, antes de ser reprendidos por "respirar demasiado fuerte". Mientras más silencio, mayor concentración, y aquella era una situación que lo requería: era el examen final para pasar a quinto curso y todos debían poner el máximo empeño en hacer bien la poción. Nadie nunca había estado tan concentrado como ese día, incluso Merlina Morgan, que siempre se sentaba en un costado, al lado de Endora. En la otra esquina, estaba la pequeña Susan._

_ La poción que realizaban para pasar la prueba, era la solución Agudizadora de Ingenio. No era para nada difícil, pero podía causarse alguna catástrofe al más mínimo error. Según Snape, planeaba donarlas a la enfermería, y si alguien la bebía y le ocurría algo, se encargaría de que no visitara nunca más la clase._

_ Como siempre, el joven profesor con el aspecto de murciélago que le daba esa capa, se paseaba entre los asientos para colocarlos nerviosos. Merlina vivía constantemente con esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de él, así que no suponía un reto mayor, todo lo contrario a sus amigas. Ellas no tenían idea que Merlina sentía algo por dicho profesor, y si se llegaran a enterar, se asegurarían de llevarla a San Mungo antes de que volviera a decir algo como eso._

_ Iban casi al mismo tiempo todos cortando la raíz de jengibre, que era ya el último paso para terminar. Faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase se diera por finalizada._

_ ¡Crash!_

_ Un ruido de vidrios rotos los sobresaltó a todos: Endora había botado con su codo macizo la botella de bilis de armadillo, pero estaba vacía, así que, ¿qué podría ocurrir?_

_ ―Dos puntos menos para Ravenclaw, señorita Stanwood. En el arte de las Pociones, no deben cometerse errores ―masculló con dientes apretados._

_ Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella inesperada reacción. ¿Desde cuándo se regañaba a las personas por romper algo sin intención? Aquello ocurría únicamente en política de Snape._

_ Endora asintió avergonzada y con las mejillas del color del rábano. Susan y Merlina se habían dirigido una mirada cargada de ira y miedo mezclados. Ya habían tenido tantos problemas con Snape, que lo menos que deseaban era ponerse a discutirle eso. Por suerte eran dos puntos, y no más. _

_ Merlina le lanzó una mirada insolente a Snape, incitándolo a que le dijera algo antipático para contestarle mal, pero no dijo nada, y ella, realmente, prefería no arriesgarse a que le pusiera un cero. _

_ Los cinco minutos se terminaron, y las tres amigas pudieron acabar bien las soluciones, sin embargo, Merlina se había quedado con las ganas de defender a su amiga. ¿Por qué no se había atrevido?_

"

Ya no era una estudiante más, y tenía tanto poder como un profesor. Ginny era su amiga, y por defenderla no le quitarían puntos. ¿No podía hacer algo en honor a Endora, en esos instantes? Claro que sí.

―Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya _―_bramó Merlina.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde vas? ¡Merlina, no hagas nada! ¿Y si me metes en problemas?

La celadora caminaba a toda velocidad retrocediendo por el camino ya recorrido.

―Ginny, no es sólo por ti… Déjamelo a mí ―le avisó Merlina cuando estaba a punto de entrar al despacho ―. No se atreverá a quitarte puntos otra vez. Y espérame aquí, que luego tengo que hablar contigo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, afligida, cuando Merlina desapareció tras la puerta.

Snape casi se sienta en su butaca para comenzar a revisar los trabajos. Casi. Se retractó a verle la cara a Merlina. Ella parecía estar haciendo un puchero.

― ¿Qué?

―No te aburres, ¿eh? ¿Y si hubiese sido alguien de Slytherin al que se le cayera el cucharón, le habrías restado puntos? ―Snape bufó ― ¡No! ¿Por qué? Porque son Slytherin…

―Weasley te fue con el cuento, como lo supuse.

Severus se aproximó a Merlina.

― ¿Y qué? Es mi amiga, y por eso le restaste puntos.

―Interrumpió…

― ¡No vengas con el cuento de que "interrumpió" la clase! ―le enterró un dedo en el pecho con fuerza ― ¡No quiero que le restes más puntos sin razón!

― ¿Se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, Morgan? ―inquirió Severus tomándole la mano que tenía en su pecho aún ― Fuiste profesora una semana, no te creas que tengas poder en esto. El profesor de Pociones sigo siendo yo. ―sentenció con voz filosa.

―No se me subieron los humos a la cabeza ―tironeó de su mano.

―A mí se me hace que sí. Y se me ocurren un montón de otras cosas más ahora que estás mirándome a los ojos con tanta intensidad…

Merlina se envaró y se zafó como pudo.

Abrió la boca para rebatir algo más, pero no se le ocurría que decir. Cuando aprendiera bien Oclumancia defendería a Ginny otra vez, o cuantas fueran necesarias para que Snape entrara en cintura.

_¿Para qué te haces la dura, si sabes que va a salir ganando?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, para responderse _bueno, tengo que intentarlo_.

Se dio media vuelta.

―Sí, es mejor que te vayas ―dijo Snape con maldad ―, antes de que me arrepienta y te deje encerrada hasta averiguar _ciertas cosas_. Y te aprovecho de decir, que me parece muy atractivo tu enojo, Cerdita Parlanchina.

_¡Paff!_ Sonó el portazo de Merlina al salir con las mejillas ardientes ante el último comentario tan poco convencional. Ginny seguía donde mismo con una mueca de reproche.

―Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta acá, así que no me cuentes lo que le dijiste. Ya sé que fue un fracaso.

―Qué alentadora, gracias.

Se alejaron de las mazmorras y subieron al vestíbulo.

― ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Merlina? ―preguntó Ginny olvidando el asunto.

Entraron a la sala vacía más cercana, y Merlina le explicó que necesitaba con urgencia clases de Oclumancia a Ginny, con la esperanza de que le dijera "¡No te preocupes, yo te enseño!".

―Porque se me hace que el resto del año se me va a hacer una pesadilla.

Ginny la miró durante unos segundos, hasta que carraspeó, incómoda.

―Merlina… ¿no será que estás exagerando mucho?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Merlina se puso en guardia.

―A que… ―suspiró ― Mira: te gusta Snape, él te quiere a ti. Y sé que yo te dije que no hicieras nada, pero te estás complicando más de lo necesario. En vez de estar jugando a ocultar los celos y los sentimientos, ¿por qué no le plantas un beso, y ya? Así serían felices para siempre.

―No es tan simple, Ginny. ¡Va en contra de lo que deseo!

― ¿Y qué deseas?

―Enamorarme de Snape.

― ¡Tú estás enamorada! Lo que pasa es que has… retrocedido un poco.

Merlina cerró los ojos un segundo.

― ¿Me ayudarás? ―inquirió a Ginny, omitiendo lo que había dicho.

― ¡Ay, Merlina! ¿Ayudarte? Me encantaría, el problema es que no tengo idea de nada. Eso es un ramo que pasan a los que quieren ser Aurors.

― ¿Y cómo voy a aprender? Sería estúpido que Snape me enseñara.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada misteriosa.

―Hay alguien que sabe. Pero es tan absurdo como Snape.

―No me digas que…

―Sí.

"

Merlina se pasó la segunda semana de trabajo refunfuñando por todo, aparte de lo obvio. No tenía idea si la Merlina "actual" era así, pero a sus veinte años, no tenía demasiada paciencia. Por eso en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem no había hecho amigos. Salvo conocidos, como el hermano de Edelberth… y el mismo Edelberth, que en paz descansara. Sentía como si fuera adolescente otra vez, aunque si contaba con que "tenía veinte años", era una adolescencia bastante tardía y fastidiosa.

Merlina estaba rendida. Pedirle a Severus ayuda era estúpido, y doblemente estúpido era hacerlo con Agatha.

Indudablemente se enteraría de lo que sentía hacia ella, y aquello generaría el doble de problemas. También existía la posibilidad de que la chantajeara, o le lanzara alguna maldición. Estaba segura que con esa mujer, todo sería posible.

Los estudiantes afirmaban que era una buena profesora, y lamentó oírlo de la misma Ginny, que también lamentaba admitirlo. Por lo que se había alcanzado a enterar, cuando estuvieron bajo el régimen de Dolores Umbridge, las varitas permanecían el noventa por ciento del día guardadas en los bolsillos de las togas o en las mochilas, y les asombraba tener clases con la sobrina "bonachona", como algunos la llegaban a describir. Era muy hábil con los embrujos y maldiciones, y muy práctica en las clases.

―Pensé que recibiría comentarios negativos de los estudiantes ―le dijo un día Minerva McGonagall en el aula de profesores ―. Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que Dumbledore hizo una buena elección esta vez. Es un poco irónica, pero no le quita lo buena profesora que es.

Por otra parte, Dunstan era su última y única alternativa. ¿Y si le pedía que le enseñara lo básico? La parte teórica se hacía diez veces más fácil de una persona experta en el tema que de un libro ambiguo y de palabras rebuscadas.

Tal vez podría hacer algo… sí. Con un poco de esfuerzo podría demostrar simpatía hacia Agatha Dunstan, y esta le explicaría de qué trataba la Oclumancia.

Esa misma tarde de día domingo iría a preguntarle si podía hacer algo por ella, pero antes, debía dormir un poco.

Severus ni siquiera la miró cuando se marchó hacer su trabajo. Estaba más que sentido con ella por su actitud, y a la vez (de esto sí que Merlina no tenía idea) frustrado por la ausencia de Merlina justo cuando él hablaba con Dunstan para sacarle más celos. Lamentablemente, la diferencia de horarios favorecían a la ignorancia de Merlina, mas no por mucho tiempo.


	18. Miedos y descuidos

**Capítulo 18: Miedos y descuidos**

"

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la oficina de Dunstan. Ya lo tenía decidido; sólo se tragaría un poquito el orgullo para pedir ayuda a la enemiga.

―Adelante.

Merlina asomó su cabeza a un despacho carente de arreglos. No había pinturas, cuadros, fotografía, posters, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera objetos de ocultismo o protección. Con suerte estaba el escritorio, la silla, un perchero, un librero y la misma butaca que estaba cerca de la chimenea, que en ese instante crepitaba fervientemente, generando un calor agradable. Por las ventanas sin cortinas se divisaba el cielo ya oscuro y encapotado. A lo lejos, como una sombra tenebrosa se alzaba la cancha de Quidditch.

―Buenas tardes, profesora ―saludó Merlina con una horrible sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Las comisuras de la boca de Dunstan se curvaron cínicamente.

―Hola, _Merlina_. Adelante, pasa.

_Contrólate, Merlina. Aquí vienes en son de paz. Vienes a pedir ayuda, no a acabar con la profesora que todos odian por ser como es, pero aman su modo de enseñar…_

Primero que todo, sé amable. Y luego ataca el punto de importancia.

―Siento mucho mi actitud hacia usted, profesora ―comenzó con una pésima cara de arrepentimiento ―, pero me confundió mucho su atrevimiento… su confianza. Todo esto de la pérdida de memoria me ha tenido muy _mal_. Y sé que el otro día no fue su intención botarme al piso… o sea, usted quería ayudarme.

―Comprendo, comprendo. Toma asiento ―indicó con una mano gruesa.

Merlina se sentó, confiando en que ya había pasado la prueba.

―Quería hacerle una pregunta, también ―agregó como si se le hubiese ocurrido recién.

―Antes de que preguntes, Merlina ―interrumpió la mujer―, quiero felicitarte por tener un novio tan _agradable_ ―Merlina se quedó de piedra ―. Esta semana he conversado mucho con él, justo cuando tú estás haciendo la ronda…, no te importa, ¿cierto?

La lengua se le trabó durante un segundo. ¿Qué demonios había oído? Apretó los puños inconscientemente.

―No… no. Para nada ―contestó luego, casi sin liento.

_Así que conversando… ¿aprovechándote de mi ausencia, perra?_

―Bien, ¿qué querías preguntarme? ―la invitó a seguir con una sospechosa amabilidad.

Merlina, por un segundo, había perdido el hilo de lo que pensaba decir, y no era para menos con tal revelación. Tomó aire, y continuó.

― ¿Qué sabe de Oclumancia?

Agatha se encogió de hombros.

―Lo básico. Te digo de inmediato, Merlina, que no sé ocuparla. No sé Legeremancia tampoco ―todo eso lo dijo con voz afectada.

_Claro. Mentirosa, qué apuesto a que sabes, bruta, maldita…_

Merlina se puso tensa de la rabia, y quiso buscar la mejor forma de irse, pero la voz de Dunstan se lo impidió.

―Pero hay algo que sí sé.

Merlina arqueó las cejas. Su voz había sonado peligrosa, y su expresión había cambiado a una mirada acusadora y amenazante.

― ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Vienes por interés―se puso de pie apoyando las manos en la superficie y frunció las cejas―, y no pienso ayudarte.

―Ni siquiera te he pedido ayuda ―declaró Merlina molesta, colocándose en la misma posición. Se sintió perturbada por el cambio de faceta de Dunstan. Al parecer se moría tanto como ella de comenzar una pelea.

―Pero sé que lo pensabas hacer. ¿Para qué piensas utilizar la Oclumancia, eh? ¿Para irte en mi contra de alguna manera, no?

Merlina respiró profundamente.

Y no dio más.

― ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Coqueteaste en la boda de mi primo con Severus! ¡Me humillaste! ¡Y TE ATREVES A TRATARME COMO SI NADA! ¡TÚ EMPEZASTE TODO! ―bramó furiosa.

― Así que estás celosa, ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que pretendes ocultar? ―soltó una carcajada sonora y maléfica ― ¿Y vienes a solicitarme ayuda? ¿A mí? ¿A sabiendas que se lo voy a contar a Severus…?

― ¡No lo llames SEVERUS! ¡Para ti es _Snape_!

― ¿… sin dudar?

― ¡Tú no le vas a decir nada a nadie! ―amenazó Merlina sacando su varita, e interponiéndose en su camino.

―Me temó que sí ―Dunstan hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano― ¡Expelliarmo!

La varita de Merlina salió volando hacia una esquina.

― ¡Maldita seas…! ―gritó tratando de abalanzarse contra ella.

Pero, una vez más, Agatha Dunstan fue más ágil: la tomó de los hombros empujándola con brutalidad, desprendiéndose de su varita sin querer.

Merlina supo que jamás su intención había sido de asesinarla, no obstante, la fuerza que ejerció para lanzarla lejos causó que trastabillara y cayera de espaldas, nada más ni nada menos, que a la misma chimenea encendida.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en las llamas, fue a Agatha colocándose ambas manos en la boca para no gritar, con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock.

Merlina se quedó quieta entre las llamas, en la posición exacta que había caído, resistiendo el daño del coxis y parte de la espalda, esperando a sentir el dolor, el ardor, la quemazón que habían sentido sus padres. Sintió el deseo de quedarse allí para siempre, olvidándose el absurdo motivo por el que había ido a ver a Dunstan, olvidándose de todo. Quiso que el fuego la tragara rápido, que la consumiera, que todo cesara luego, y que comenzara a ver la película de su vida antes de que su mente quedara en blanco.

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y ella no se estaba quemando. Ella no sentía dolor, ardor, ni nada, y la vida no se estaba resumiendo en un cuento de hadas con un final trágico en su cabeza. ¿Dunstan le habría lanzado un encantamiento para que no se quemara? ¿La quería asustar? ¿Sabría de su pasado, y quería gastarle una mala broma? No, no podría haberla encantado como a las brujas que quemaban antiguamente en las hogueras. Eso era imposible, la varita se le había caído al suelo al momento de empujarla; ella misma había oído el ruido de la madera contra el suelo.

No supo qué diablos había ocurrido, pero sí pensó que debía salirse de las llamas. Con dificultad se escapó de la chimenea. Temblaba, y su ropa se incendiaba. Un olor a tela chamuscada se liberó en el instante en que se movió.

Dunstan con suerte atinó a lanzarle un chorro de agua considerable para apagar su ropa, que estaba prácticamente destruida.

Apenas habían sido cinco segundos los que había pasado en el fuego, pero, a juzgar por el radical cambio de contexto, parecía que hubieran transcurrido minutos. Las respiraciones agitadas que habían expresado rabia, ahora eran de nerviosismo.

La profesora de Defensa todavía se tapaba la boca con una mano y la miraba con los ojos muy redondos y aterrados. ¿Estaría fingiendo? Pues eso daba igual, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Merlina inhaló y exhaló varias veces seguidas para calmarse.

―Lo que ha ocurrido aquí ―farfulló Merlina con voz de ultratumba ―, quedará aquí.

Dio cinco pasos hasta la puerta y se fue, sin esperar a que Dunstan le contestara.

Por un segundo estuvo tentada de devolverse, pero tuvo que continuar el paso con normalidad. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que los estudiantes, a las cinco de la tarde, se dedicaban a pasear y encaminarse a la biblioteca para hacer los últimos deberes. Éstos la quedaron mirando impresionados por la facha de Merlina: estaba llena de hollín, con la ropa semiquemada y mojada, y con un aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma.

Lamentaba no tener consigo el mapa que le había regalado Ginny, con él podría haber escapado por cualquier atajo sin ser vista.

Tomó con rapidez el camino a la lavandería, y agarró la primera túnica que encontró, que le quedó sumamente corta, y dos veces más ancha. No le alcanzaba a cubrir lo quemado de las zapatillas y los pantalones, pero podría pasar desapercibida si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Se dirigió al baño de chicas del tercer piso que estaba siempre desocupado, y se sacó las cenizas de la cara y manos refregándose con una bola de papel higiénico.

Merlina actuaba, más que consciente, automáticamente. Estaba en un estado de congelación, por muy contrario que sonara a la situación. Y si no hubiese sido por Myrtle la llorona, tal vez jamás se habría preguntado lo más preocupante del suceso.

―Hola, ¿quién eres? ―Merlina se giró para mirarla, mostrando el rostro a la luz. Myrtle estaba justo detrás de ella, sentada en un retrete, tirándose con los dedos un vello de la barbilla ― Ah, eres tú. Pensé que eras otra persona.

Merlina la ignoró y siguió con la tarea de sacar papel higiénico, hacerlo bola, mojarlo y pasárselo por la cara.

― ¿Por qué estás… negra?

―Me quemé ―masculló.

Myrtle La Llorona se deslizó hasta un lavabo sin espejo, colocándose a su costado.

― ¿Te quemaste? ―preguntó ―Qué mentirosa eres. ¿Me estás haciendo burla, acaso? ―inquirió ofendida y comenzando a sollozar.

Merlina suspiró, cansada.

―Claro que no ―contestó ―. Me caí en una chimenea con fuego ―clarificó con sorna ― ¿Así lo entiendes mejor?

― ¿Y por qué, entonces, no estás quemada? Digo… deberías estar quemada, ¿no? O, como mínimo, muerta.

―Pero no me he quema…

Merlina dejó la palabra en el aire y se acercó más al espejo para observarse mejor el rostro.

Claro, no se había quemado, y no se refería a la parte de no haber sentido dolor, sino que no tenía ni un rasguño, ni siquiera en las manos. Se subió una manga, se miró el abdomen, las piernas.

Nada. Ni una sola llaga.

¿Por qué no se había quemado? Ya tenía claro que Dunstan no había tenido nada que ver. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Tenía claro que no había sentido dolor al "quemarse", pero… ¿tan extraño había sido todo para no tener rastro de nada? ¿Y tan tonta era como para no darse cuenta de eso?

No pudo evitar sentirse como un fenómeno. Miró a Myrtle trasparentando preocupación.

― ¿Qué me miras? ―le espetó el fantasma de la joven.

―No me quemé ―admitió sin aliento.

― ¡Bah! ¿Enserio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Merlina se terminó de sacar rápidamente lo que quedaba de hollín y se fue a todo patín hacia el despacho de Severus, cambiando de opinión sobre todo. Bueno, no todo. Iba a mentirle descaradamente, no porque quisiera proteger a Dunstan, sino que deseaba no hacer de un escándalo por algo que… bueno, algo no tan importante. Estaba a salvo, ¿no era eso lo que importaba? Si decía que se había caído sin querer, sola... eso era una buena idea, y era algo completamente creíble viniendo de ella.

Desde lo lejos del pasillo de su despacho (y el de Snape) se notaba que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Nunca la dejaba a sí, a menos que alguien estuviera dentro…

Frenó en seco. Dunstan estaba saliendo del despacho de Snape.

Se escondió detrás de una armadura, agazapada, antes de que la viera, y esperó a que se fuera.

La mujer desapareció, pero no pudo reaccionar de inmediato: ¿por qué había ido a hablar con Severus? ¿Le había dicho lo ocurrido? ¿O había tratado de sacar provecho a la situación de alguna manera? ¿No había dejado ella en claro que _lo que había ocurrido allí quedaba allí?_

¿Qué hacía? Indecisa dio un paso hacia el camino que había tomado para luego retrocederlo. ¿Por qué le daba tanto terror ir donde Severus? ¿Y por qué tenía que llenarse la cabeza de preguntas sin respuesta clara?

De pronto una idea absurda, pero que podría llegar a ser cierta: ¿Y si Snape y Dunstan la odiaban, estaban confabulados y querían hacerle daño?

Una ola de miedo se deslizó en su cuerpo.

No…, no, eso no. Phil, y ninguno de los muchachos se habría atrevido a crear una mentira tan perfecta para ocultar eso.

Tal vez Dunstan quería quitarle a Snape. Quizá no era un simple coqueteo, quizá no sólo le caía _un poco_ mal Merlina, tal vez Dunstan se había enamorado de Snape… Sí. Esa era la verdad de todo. Ya no se trataba de algo de la boda, sino que de algo actual. Por eso había ido a trabajar a Hogwarts… por eso la _odiaba _a ella, a Merlina.

¿Y si Severus se terminaba enamorando de Dunstan? ¿Y si todo el amor que había sentido por ella se esfumaba como por arte de magia? Dunstan era más ágil, fuerte, astuta, era buena para los encantamientos… era igual de idiota que él… ¿no se complementarían a la perfección? Usaban el mismo lenguaje de sarcasmo e ironías…

¿Y si Merlina quedaba sola, luego de que se terminara de enamorar de esa mujerzuela?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de sólo imaginarse eso. Sola, sola y perdida en el mundo de los magos y en el de los muggles. Lo peor es que no tenía edad para irse a vivir con sus tíos, o sea, ya estaba muy vieja. Y no soportaría sobrellevar esa extraña vida "sin memorias" con Severus ausente. Era el único que le tenía cierta paciencia, aparte de Dumbledore. Hasta Ginny, de vez en cuando, parecía exasperada por su comportamiento infantil. Pero era inevitable…

Y sería mucho peor sin Severus al lado.

―No voy a permitir que esa me lo quite ―farfulló.

Un sentimiento de valor se apretujó en su pecho y, saliendo por fin de detrás de la armadura en la que estaba escondida, corrió hacia el despacho y entró sin golpear. Hizo rebotar la puerta por el impacto de la entrada.

Severus se reincorporó asustado, pero al verla sonrió burlón.

Iba a decir algo, pero Merlina no lo dejó: de tres zancadas cruzó el despacho y, agachándose a su altura, lo tomó por la nuca le plantó un beso brusco y seco.

Snape hizo el ademán de profundizarlo, pero se separó casi de inmediato, observándola alerta, buscando signo de embrujamiento.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―indagó receloso y ceñudo.

―Un beso ―contestó Merlina entendiendo mal la pregunta.

―Si sé que fue un beso, _Morgan _―puso los ojos en blanco―, pero… ¿no que te sentías acosada, y mil otras excusas más?

―Sí, pero…

―No me puedes decir de la noche a la mañana que has cambiado de opinión ―la interrumpió Snape con las cejas arqueadas.

―Sí, pero, hubo cosas que…

―Y el beso que me acabas de dar ha sido el peor de los besos tuyos que he recibido.

Merlina, ofendida y colorada se alejó de él. Trató de mantener la compostura; no quería parecer demasiado infantil.

―No sólo por la falta de pasión, sino porque parece un beso _adolescente_ y tienes la boca sabor a cenizas ―hizo una pausa para repetir la sonrisa que había efectuado en un inicio ―, Dunstan me dijo que te había visto caer en una chimenea sucia. Me habría gustado ver eso.

―Sí, me caí ―corroboró Merlina lanzando un suspiro. La idea le obligaba a seguirle el juego a Dunstan. Para Severus sería fácil usar Legeremancia y ver la verdad, pero ya que eso le provocaba risa… era mejor dejarlo así.

Las cosas cambiarían mucho si le decía que se había caído dentro de una chimenea en _llamas_. Y Dunstan era de ella. Las cosas la iban a resolver entre las dos.

Al parecer, también, Severus estaba cayendo lentamente a las redes de esa desgraciada, y Merlina Morgan haría lo posible para detener todo. Ella iba a reclamar lo que le correspondía.

_Mintió para dejarme en vergüenza. Coquetea con Severus. Me tira a una chimenea en llamas, me fractura una pierna, me dice cosas pesadas… No, Merlín, esto ha llegado hasta aquí._

―Entonces… ¿por qué el beso, Morgan?

Merlina había jurado que se había olvidado de eso.

"

Severus tenía la esperanza que, con un poco de celos, Merlina sacaría a relucir mejor su manera de ser y podría recuperar la memoria. Dunstan era parte del plan, pero ella no tenía idea. Y él tampoco estaba enterado de la real enemistad entre ambas. Confiaba en que todo sería pura pantalla, que Dunstan quería jugar un poco por lo ocurrido en la boda de Philius Grace. Pero, la verdad era, que Dunstan envidiaba a Merlina. Si Severus hubiese sabido eso, habría frenado todo, y habría besado a Merlina como si nada. Con sabor a cenizas o no, eran_ sus_ besos.

"

―Porque… creí que ya… tenía todo resuelto ―vaciló ―, pero tienes razón… fue un beso forzado y _malo_ ―miró hacia el suelo, tratando de ocultar el miedo al ver sus zapatillas y parte del pantalón quemados. Si Severus lo veía, sería el fin de la mentira ―. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño.

Al estar sana y salva en el baño, sacó la ropa y la echó al basurero (que era mágico, como todos en Hogwarts, y hacían aparecer la basura en el vertedero común del colegio). Ésta desapareció de inmediato: ya no había evidencia. Y como ya no había evidencia, no había llevado ropa al baño. Ni tampoco toallas, y de eso fue de lo que se dio cuenta ya cuando había terminado de bañarse.

Estilando chorros de agua del pelo se asomó por la puerta para ver si la habitación estaba vacía. Y lo estaba.

De puntillas caminó hasta el cajón de las toallas, estiró la mano para abrirlo y…

―Vaya, te iba a venir a ver, pero no me esperaba éste espectáculo.

Merlina se agachó y se escondió en un costado de la cama, avergonzada. ¿Cuántas veces el corazón se le había acelerado durante el día? En cualquier momento le daría un ataque. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza.

Snape la miraba perspicazmente desde la puerta, con la mano en el pomo.

―M-me olvidé d-de las toallas ―tartamudeó Merlina. Los oídos le bombeaban.

―Ya me di cuenta de ese… detalle ―cerró la puerta tras sí.

Merlina tiró del cubrecama y trató de enrollárselo en el cuerpo. Aquello había sido una medida de precaución por si Severus intentaba hacer _algo_, pero no hizo más que sacar dos toallas del cajón y lanzarlas a la cama. Luego de eso, salió otra vez del cuarto sin decir nada.

Y, sinceramente, Merlina había esperado de verdad a que hiciera… algo. ¿Eso significaba que… ni siquiera le atraía… físicamente? Tal vez, ni siquiera iba en proceso de "desenamorarse". Tal vez lo había hecho ya, y quería darle indicaciones a Merlina paulatinamente para que no fuera un choque emocional brusco.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, no daría su vuelta nocturna, sino que se dedicaría a vigilar si Severus y Dunstan _conversaban_ otra vez. Tenía que asegurarse si lo estaba perdiendo o lo había perdido. Porque, si le hubiesen dicho que Severus iba a entrar y la iba a ver desnuda, ella habría apostado a que se le iba a lanzar encima poco nada. Y agradecía que hubiese sido así, porque le habría incomodado… pero lo había deseado a la vez. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Decepcionada, se preparó para bajar a cenar, esta vez tomando el mapa.

"

Aguardó tras la misma armadura en la que se había escondido hace unas horas atrás, cuando vio salir a Dunstan. Eran ya las nueve y media de la noche, y supuestamente no debía haber ningún estudiante fuera de la cama.

El pasillo estaba desierto y húmedo, eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Esperó cerca de un cuarto de hora, cuando la mujer hizo su aparición de uno de los extremos.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta de Snape. Entró, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Aquella era su marca personal: dejar las puertas a medio cerrar, y era muy favorecedor para Merlina. Se aproximó, apegada a la pared, y cuando justo pensaba asomar un ojo…

¡Pum!

Se cerró la puerta. Por poco le golpea la nariz.

¿Por qué habían cerrado la puerta? ¿Qué pensaban hacer, que tenía que estar cerrado? ¿Y si giraba la manija y estaba con llave? ¿Y por qué otra vez tenía que estar haciéndose preguntas como niño de cuatro años?

Se agachó y trató de mirar por el agujero, pero éste mostraba parte de la pared de piedra del fondo.

Apegó la oreja al pomo para tratar de oír, pero sólo recolectó fragmentos incoherentes.

―…eso es lo que me gustaría… ―decía Dunstan.

―… como tú desees… ―respondía Severus.

―… no me esperaba menos de ti…

―… gracias.

―… te veo mañana…

―... buenas noches.

Apenas eso fue lo que distinguió Merlina de una conversación de cinco minutos. Y cuando oyó el "buenas noches", salió corriendo hacia la armadura, en el momento en que el haz de luz iluminaba parte del piso.

Repentinamente tuvo una idea: decidió toparse con Agatha accidentalmente, y para eso, tomó un atajo que salía casi de inmediato al pasillo del primer piso, en donde su despacho se ubicaba.

Se metió por el hueco de un cuadro, y ascendió subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Salió por una pared corrediza y tomó el paso normal, aún con el corazón acelerado por la carrera.

Tac-tac-tac.

Los tacones de Dunstan resonaron con eco contra el piso de piedra.

Se fulminaron con la mirada cuando la luz de una antorcha les iluminó con un tono amarillento enfermizo las caras.

―Buenas noches, Merlina…―farfulló fríamente ― Vengo de donde Severus.

―Me lo imaginaba ―replicó Merlina con voz impasible.

―Ah… ¿celosa?

―Más bien, furiosa ―declaró ella con sinceridad ―. Pero, por respeto a Severus, no te haré nada.

Dunstan la observó desconcertada.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que eres una maldita habladora, porque lo primero que te dije fue que no comentaríamos nada de tu _pequeño_, empujón, y vas y le dices a Severus que me caí… ¿en una chimenea llena de hollín? En fin, el punto es que, tal vez Snape te esté comenzando a tener estima… y por eso no me iré en contra de ti.

―Como si me importara, Merlina. Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me trago eso de que "no te irás en mi contra". A la más mínima… ―vaciló ―. Si algo extraño me sucede en venganza a lo de la chimenea, te vas a arrepentir.

Se aniquilaron con la mirada una vez más y cada una siguió su camino. Merlina pensó que todo eso era absurdo: tenía derecho a vengarse por todo eso, ¿no?

"

Merlina, esa noche, no cumplió su deber como debería haberlo hecho; se quedó en la torre de Astronomía contemplando el cielo sin estrellas, sentada en un pupitre con la barbilla en una de sus manos, cavilando en que Ginny había tenido razón, o sea, si hubiese dicho a Severus lo que sentía respecto a él y respecto a Dunstan desde un inicio, todo habría sido más fácil. Y ahora, resultaba que lo estaba perdiendo… Y si continuaban aquellas visitas sospechosas de parte de Agatha, sumando la ausencia inevitable de ella durante el día (porque dormía) y en la noche (por su trabajo), lo terminaría de alejar de sí definitivamente. Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, pero si Severus era feliz así… Aunque todavía tenía oportunidades, así que trataría de ser amable en los momentos que pudiera, para que eso compensara todo lo demás.

No se durmió como la otra vez, pero tampoco se dio cuenta del desastre que se desarrolló pisos abajo.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de desayunar, recién se fue a enterar que tres estudiantes de Slytherin de quinto curso con otros tres de Gryffindor del mismo nivel, se habían batido a duelo en el Salón de los Trofeos. Uno de cada casa quedó herido, por poco en peligro normal por abundante pérdida de sangre. Ambos bandos habían sido castigados, y se les había restado una buena chorrada de puntos.

―Todo esto del Innombrable tiene a todos muy violentos; no es de extrañar que se generen cosas como estas ―comentó la profesora McGonagall en la sala de profesores.

Durante las noches siguientes, Merlina hizo lo mismo: permanecer en la torre aquella, luego de apagar las antorchas y limpiar un poco.

Había intentado ser amable con Severus, pero éste estaba un poco sobrecargado de su tarea de profesor y no era muy expresivo a la hora de contestar.

No supo tampoco que Peeves había hecho un desastre en aula de Adivinación, clase impartida por Firenze, el centauro, pero se enteró en el momento justo para restablecer un poco el orden.

― ¿Dónde estaba? ―inquirió Firenze suspicazmente ― La busqué durante mucho tiempo para que sacara a Peeves de mi _hábitat._

―Estaba… cumpliendo… mi deber en otro lado del castillo ―mintió Merlina.

Firenze no quedó conforme, pero no le dijo nada.

Sin embargo, el día viernes de esa misma tercera semana de septiembre, no pudo salvarse del regaño de Dumbledore: unos estudiantes (estaban investigando quiénes habían sido), habían entrado al aula de profesores para cambiar las calificaciones de los últimos deberes de Transformaciones. McGonagall, sin duda estaba furiosa con los estudiantes, y tanto, que se olvidó de culpar a Merlina. En cambio, Dumbledore, no hizo la vista gorda, y antes de cenar, la mandó a llamar a su despacho.

Estaba muy serio, y sus intensos ojos azules transmitían una pizca de decepción.

―Siéntate, Merlina, por favor.

Merlina se ubicó delante de él, muy nerviosa. Había estado tan preocupada por sus cosas, que había olvidado hacer su trabajo. Y no se enteró de lo significativa que era su ayuda hasta ese momento.

―Merlina ―comenzó Dumbledore con seriedad ―, ¿por qué has descuidado tu papel de celadora?

La joven parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender. Cuando lo hizo, sus mejillas se arrebolaron violentamente y la atacó la culpabilidad.

―Yo… oh, director, cómo lo siento ―se cubrió la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzada. Luego, lo miró entre los dedos ―, ¿cómo lo ha… sabido?

―Del duelo en la Sala de Trofeos no puedo culparte. En presencia de Filch muchas veces pasó. No obstante, lo ocurrido con Firenze… ¿dónde estabas? El castillo es grande, estamos de acuerdo, pero nunca demasiado como para que no te encuentren por ningún lado ―Merlina se encogió un poco en el asiento ―. Y ahora lo de Minerva. ¡La puerta de del aula de profesores debía estar cerrada! Y se supone que tú, cada noche, debes hacerlo. Ningún estudiante habría podido entrar con el cerrojo puesto. La sala de profesores queda exclusivamente protegida cuando está con llave, precisamente para que no sucedan estas cosas. Y hoy ha sucedido ―hizo una pausa y torció un poco la cabeza ―. Si no cumples tu función de manera óptima, Merlina, me temo que tendré que despedirte. Nunca has sido ineficiente, y no puedes serlo ahora. Créeme que tu trabajo es mucho más relevante de lo que aparenta.

Merlina, cabizbaja, asintió lentamente. Si Dumbledore lo decía, entonces era así. Y, terminantemente, lo que menos deseaba era ser despedida: si ya se estaba sintiendo un poco sola, fuera del castillo su vida sería un desastre. Y ni siquiera tendría a sus amigos.

―No volverá a suceder, nunca más ―juró Merlina arrepentida de su descuido ―. Creo que últimamente me estuve preocupando de cosas que, tal vez, no son… bueno, realmente importantes…

―Merlina ―interrumpió Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa ―, todo lo que te incluya a ti es importante, pero debes equilibrar mejor las cosas.

―Sí, director.

― ¿Cuándo será el día en que me sigas diciendo Albus, como antes lo hacías?

Merlina sonrió triste.

―El día en que recupere la memoria… director.

"

A pesar de que Albus Dumbledore no dejó ni un rastro de enojo al finalizar la conversación, la culpabilidad siguió atacando a Merlina durante el resto de la tarde del día sábado. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver al despacho, no deseaba estar con Severus. Había surgido la posibilidad de que él la regañara, y no iba a entregarse a sus palabras hirientes así de fácil. Y es que, últimamente había recordado tanto su cuarto año en Hogwarts, que tenía cada vez más presentes el Severus de esa época que al actual. No estaba retrocediendo lo poco que había avanzado, ¿o sí?

Para despejarse un poco, y pagar su error, pidió disculpas a Firenze y a McGonagall. Luego, limpió el vestíbulo, esforzándose al máximo por dejarlo reluciente, y quitando aquellas recientes huellas de barro dejadas por los estudiantes al volver al castillo luego de un fresco paseo por los campos de Hogwarts.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo reluciera, y compensara algo de su incompetente semana de trabajo, sacó un abrigo grueso del armario de túnicas de repuesto de los maestros, y salió a dar un paseo. Eran sus horas de sueño, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellas, y tenía que aprovechar antes de que se largara a llover.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por los terrenos, cuando divisó a Dunstan en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, recogiendo algo del suelo, con una canasta en mano.

Merlina estuvo tentada en devolverse, pero divisó a Hagrid que estaba fuera de su cabaña, revisando un objeto con forma de cañón. Él era muy bueno con ella, así que decidió ir a saludarlo.

―Hola, Hagrid, ¿qué haces?

No entendía por qué a se le hacía tan fácil tratar de _tú_ al semigigante.

― ¡Hola, Merlina! Estoy tratando de sacar la tierra infectada de mi huerto de calabazas. No me di cuenta cuando se les metió el virus de la _tierra_, y ahora que ya paré el avance de la contaminación, tengo que sacar la tierra de arriba, ¿ves que parece gelatina? Para Halloween tienen que estar las calabazas listas; en todos los años que llevo en Hogwarts, jamás he fallado en esta tarea ―explicó mirándola a través de una maraña de pelo como alambre, con unos brillantes ojos azabaches.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ―señaló Merlina, apuntando el cañón oxidado.

―Es un _sacatierra_. Bueno ―vaciló un poco con nerviosismo ―, es un objeto muggle que he encantado… ya sabes ―tocó el paraguas que sobresalía por el bolsillo grande del abrigo de piel de topo ―. Un poco de ayuda siempre sirve. ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo se hace?

Merlina, expectante, vio cómo Hagrid tiraba de la mecha, y al instante, un montón de barro desaparecía de la huerta. Luego, señalaba hacia los primeros árboles del bosque, y una gran masa de lodo salía disparada hacia allá, con una fuerza increíble, reventando contra los troncos. Ya había un buen montón acumulado.

―Me ahorro la molestia de estar con la pala. Es mucho más útil y más entretenido ―luego, con una sonrisa, añadió ―, y sirve para descargar un poco de energías, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres intentar? ―ofreció emocionado.

―Oh… ―Merlina miró el cañón con un poco de desconfianza. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? ―Bueno, está bien… ―aceptó ante la bondadosa sonrisa de Hagrid.

―Sólo tienes que tirar la mecha y, en tres segundos, apuntar al lugar que deseas antes de tres segundos.

―Suena fácil.

Merlina jaló la mecha, esperó a que una capa de barro desapareciera de la huerta, y…

Había olvidado por completo la fuerza que tenía el semigigante. Con suerte alcanzó a mover un poco el cañón, para apuntar directamente… a Dunstan, que continuaba en el límite del bosque. Ésta quedó sepultada bajo una capa de fango gelatinoso.

―Gárgolas galopantes ―farfulló Hagrid, asustado.

Merlina estaba con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Y si la había matado?

_La mala yerba nunca muere._

Con algo de dificultad Agatha se puso de pie, chorreando barro, y la señaló con un dedo amenazador.

― ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, MERLINA MORGAN! ―gritó a todo lo que le dieron los pulmones.

―Juro que no lo hice a propósito ―dijo a Hagrid, como si él pudiera salvarla.

Sin embargo, ya no había nada más que hacer: la guerra había tardado demasiado en dar comienzo, y ella misma había deseado que comenzara hace tiempo.

No había vuelta atrás: las cosas debían resolverse de un modo u otro.


	19. Juego sucio

**Capítulo 19: Juego sucio**

"

_Merlina se había puesto de acuerdo con sus amigas, como todos los años, para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad cada una en su casa. La idea era que, en semana Santa, se quedaran en el castillo y compartieran las tres. _

_Hacía nada que habían partido a sus hogares y ya se hallaban sentadas cómodamente en el tren, con la mitad de Hogwarts. Todos iban rebosantes de obsequios y golosinas, lo que compensaba el nerviosismo por la vuelta de clases que, sin duda, sería pesada._

_El primer trimestre para Merlina no había sido del todo "bueno" por el trato que comenzaba a dar el profesor de Pociones, pero tenía la vaga, casi nula, esperanza de que todo resultara mejor en su segundo intento. Con suerte, tal vez se encontraría con que habían cambiado de profesor._

_El viaje, por fortuna, no supuso ningún problema para nadie y la bienvenida de los que estaban en Hogwarts para los recién llegados fue muy calurosa. Todos se abarrotaron en el Vestíbulo para ponerse al tanto con las noticias que cada uno contaba._

_Merlina, Endora y Susan se apretujaron entre un grupo de muchachos que eran parte del GEPAS (Grupo Escolar de Protección de Animales Salvajes); en total no eran más de quince niños de todas las edades, y de las tres casas amigas. Merlina era la presidenta, evidentemente, y la mente creadora de tal grupo, en segundo año. Eran el grupo con menos gente, pero al menos se divertían creando locas peticiones que pensaban mandar al Ministerio de Magia. En conclusión: era un grupo de fantasía incapaz de hacer un bien a la sociedad._

_Luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el grupo, las tres amigas pensaron en tomar el rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw para descansar del viaje y habituarse otra vez al castillo. Sin embargo, algo distrajo a Merlina: un grupo de chicas Slytherins de tercer año, arremolinadas en torno a una compañera quien, al parecer, sujetaba algo entre los brazos. Merlina supuso que era un animal, así que, entusiasmada, se aproximó al grupo._

_En efecto: era un conejo de campo o eso parecía porque tenía un tono pardo oscuro y una cara tierna._

_―Vaya, que lindo ―admiró Merlina en voz alta._

_Las chicas de Slytherin se giraron a mirarla con desprecio, pero ese no fue el asunto importante, porque lo que sucedió luego fue realmente inexplicable: El conejo pegó un salto, con los ojos brillantes de cólera dirigidos hacia Merlina y ella, para protegerse, alzó las manos. El conejo le agarró un dedo con sus filosos dientes, haciéndola chillar del dolor. _

_Todas las niñas gritaban de pavor y Susan con Endora ya habían corrido a ayudar a Merlina. Pero no fue necesario, porque ella se pudo arreglar sola con el conejo, sacudiéndolo hasta que se soltó de su dedo sangrante._

_El conejo saltó por los aires hasta llegar a su dueña, y para asombro de todos, se volvió contra ella, mordiéndole la nariz. La muchacha, desquiciada por completo, tuvo que estrangular al animal para podérselo sacar. _

_Merlina creyó que las muchachas solucionarían el problema entre ellas, pero en vez de hacerlo, la culparon de todo, y no tardaron en ir a acusarla al jefe de casa._

_Severus Snape la obligó a endeudarse para comprarle un conejo nuevo a la chica de Slytherin, sin olvidarse de humillarla y regañarla lo suficiente para dejarla llorando. Y Merlina ya no sabía si lloraba por el conejo o por sí misma. No obstante, eso lo hizo cuando estuvo entre los brazos protectores de sus amigas, en la sala común de Ravenclaw. No pensaba darle en el gusto demostrándole a Snape lo sensible que era._

"

Esa era la única que vez que Merlina había lanzado algo a alguien sin querer, aunque apostaba que no era nada grave con lo que se avecinaba. De todos modos, el barro era algo completamente inofensivo en comparación a un conejo montando en cólera.

Apenas oída la amenaza de Dunstan, había salido corriendo al castillo. Temía a que fuera a _acusarla_ con Snape (¿a qué se podía referir con "esto no se queda así, Merlina Morgan"?), y prefería ella explicarse antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Patinó justo antes de entrar al aula: Snape estaba impartiendo clase. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Prefirió no arriesgarse a entrar: era muy probable que Snape le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

¿Faltaría poco para tocar la campana?

Esperó cerca de diez minutos, retorciéndose las manos y vigilando los extremos del pasillo, atenta a la llegada de Dunstan. En ese caso, no perdería tiempo y entraría a hablar con Severus.

La campana sonó por fin, y se vio pasada a llevar por una violenta ola de estudiantes de quinto curso de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que salían atropelladamente de la sala.

Se abrió paso entre los muchachos, hasta cruzar el umbral.

―Se-Severus… ―llamó con voz temblorosa.

Snape estaba juntando los pergaminos en una torre. Levantó la vista sorprendido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―indagó en voz baja, enderezándose.

Merlina, aún retorciéndose las manos, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, mirando cualquier parte de su cara, excepto los ojos.

―Yo… sin querer… le lancé barro a Dunstan con el _sacatierra_ de Hagrid ―farfulló.

Severus arqueó las cejas con la boca levemente abierta. Evidentemente eso no le provocaba nada.

― ¿Y?

―Y… Creo que… tal vez… ya sea hora ―suspiró― de que tenga mi propio despacho.

Era algo totalmente incoherente, pero era un plan que Merlina estaba formulando de hace un par de días. ¿Qué sacaba con "vivir" a su lado, si ya los sentimientos parecían emborronados por Dunstan?

― ¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ―su voz sonó imponente, y su cara reflejaba enojo súbito.

¿Qué? ¿De verdad la quería, entonces? De todas maneras, existía la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

―Que tú… bueno…

―Déjate de mascullar, Morgan, y dime lo que piensas ahora ya ―la atajó apretando los puños.

A Merlina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: se aproximaba la hora de la verdad.

―Que tú… que tú… yo sé que estas sintiendo algo por Dunstan ―no vio la mueca de horror de Severus porque estaba cabizbaja ―, y que yo lo voy a… a respetar dándote más intimidad… pero… ―se tapó la cara con las manos y se largó a sollozar ― ¡No quiero que me dejes completamente sola!

"

Por un momento pensó que Merlina quería dejarlo, que el vestigio de sentimiento romántico había terminado por desaparecer. Pero, al contrario, él con sus intentos de sacarle un poco de celos le había hecho daño, dándole a entender una cosa completamente absurda e imposible: Dunstan le chocaba por completo, y por él la tuviera a cien metros durante el día entero. Jamás había sido su intención engañar a Merlina, ni menos hacerla llorar. Por eso, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, luego de soltar una breve carcajada nerviosa.

"

―De todas las cosas estúpidas que has dicho, Morgan, ésta es la peor ―farfulló a su oído. Merlina se estremeció violentamente ―. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido esa idea? ¿No te había dejado en claro lo que sentía? ¿O es que el golpe te afectó las neuronas también?

Merlina, tratando de no hipar, le contó las cosas que le había dicho Dunstan para hacerle creer otra cosa.

Parecía una niña pequeña quejándose por todo. Con rabia, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Qué estaría pensando Severus de ella? ¿Que era una ridícula?

―Yo sólo quería sacarte un poco de celos, Morgan ―reconoció Severus ―, para probar si eso ayudaría a hacerte recuperar… algún recuerdo ―frunció el entrecejo ―. Es obvio que no funcionó y no funcionará ―hizo una mueca ―. No pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…

―Fue mi culpa ―reconoció Merlina ya calmada ―, me tomé muy en serio las palabras que ella dijo… Y… bueno, yo también te empecé a evadir porque no quería que te enteraras que yo estaba celosa, porque me molestarías como en…

―…la boda de tu primo.

―Claro, y… también tú estuviste muy alejado de mí esta semana… Me ignorabas… ―se quedó callada ante la mirada indignada de Severus.

―Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú, Morgan, la que se alejó sola. Yo te seguí un poco el juego, así que no me culpes a mí de tu desgracia. Ahora, si me haces el favor de salir… en un minuto tengo otra tanda de críos sin cerebro que recibir. Luego hablamos ―la soltó y sonrió con sorna ―. De todas maneras, es bueno saber que estabas celosa.

Merlina sonrió a avergonzada, y cruzó al despacho por la puerta lateral, sintiéndose más que aliviada, a pesar del momento idiota de Severus que ultimó la conversación.

¡Severus no quería a Dunstan! Ni siquiera parecía levemente interesado… Además, la había abrazado tan intensamente, había susurrado en su oído… ¿Cuándo sería el maldito día en que todo eso causara sólo placer, y no placer-incómodo?

Por mucho que él la amara, y ella le quisiera y tratara de responder lo mejor posible, la relación no podría reanudarse así de simple. Además, Severus no tenía tiempo para reconquistar. Y Merlina dudaba de que supiera tácticas de reconquista, aparte de mirar con intensidad o susurrar amenazas al oído con su voz serena.

¿Dónde estaría Dunstan, a todo esto? Si pensaba acusarla, como había creído Merlina, no le iba a salir tan fácil, ya que Severus estaba enterado. A menos que planeara hacer otra cosa.

"¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, MERLINA MORGAN!"

Tal vez pensara vengarse de ella. ¿Tan terrible haberle lanzado un montón de barro? No había sido a propósito. Le caía mal Dunstan, pero no lo había hecho adrede. El problema era que Dunstan pensaba lo contrario.

Si su objetivo era vengarse, ¿qué pensaba hacerle?

La respuesta la tendría el lunes siguiente, durante la cena.

"

Durante el fin de semana no hubo ni asomo de Agatha, o fue la poca buena suerte de Merlina que interfirió para no topársela. De todas maneras, estaba completamente paranoica. En todo momento se imaginaba siendo envenenada o asustada de alguna manera cruel, por eso, el tiempo que tenía que dormir lo pasaba bajo llave en la habitación, sin siquiera dejar entrar a Severus, quien se molestó mucho por la decisión. Le había revelado que Dunstan podía vengarse, pero jamás dijo lo de la chimenea, ya que no deseaba que fuera Severus quien tomara cartas en el asunto.

A Merlina no le salía para nada el papel de la mala del cuento, pero podía intentar ser resistente contra la marea. Hasta ahora, no había estado tan mal, y no iba a decaer por saber que contaba plenamente con Severus. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar que era mucho más obstinada y valiente de lo que creía. Aquél espíritu adolescente y luchador no había desaparecido.

Bajó a cenar junto con Severus, y se dividieron para tomar cada uno su asiento. Mientras pasaba por atrás de la mesa alta, Agatha se volvió a mirarla con una espantosa sonrisa, más similar a una mueca.

Por un segundo, Merlina pensó en correr… pero soportó la incertidumbre de lo que venía. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, apenas quince minutos.

Peeves jamás entraba al Gran Comedor, por eso todos quedaron pasmados cuando lo vieron entrar, dejando sus platos a un lado y cesando de hablar. Hasta los profesores soltaron sus tenedores con cierta impulsividad.

Lo más desconcertante de la situación, fue que Peeves no iba dando tumbos como siempre, con esa ancha y malvada sonrisa dibujada en su cara redonda, sino que iba tranquilamente flotando por el aire, en dirección a la mesa alta, con una gran olla, que la tomaba con ambas manos de las asas de hierro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo raso.

Nadie se atrevió a mover un dedo: temían que fuera una trampa, porque cuando Peeves estaba anormalmente parsimonioso, era porque algo tramaba… No estaban muy lejos de acertar, por supuesto. La única diferencia radicaba en que el poltergeist estaba encantado y no tenía idea de lo hacía. Por supuesto, nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Merlina también miraba con fijeza a Peeves, y se sintió extraña… como si su instinto le avisara que se corriera, que saliera de la mesa y que se fuera lejos.

No lo hizo, aún cuando vio que Peeves se dirigía hacia ella, balanceando la olla peligrosamente.

_Pasará de largo hasta la pared… _caviló, asumiendo que la pared de fondo no estaba a más de un metro y medio, y tuviera lo que tuviera la olla, si caía el suelo, le salpicaría de todos modos.

Estaba completamente equivocada.

Un grito ahogado recorrió la multitud cuando vieron que Peeves se estacionó justo arriba de Merlina y sin palabras burlescas ni misericordia, volteó el contenido sobre su cabeza. Mágicamente, todo le cayó a ella sin rociar a nadie más. Aún así, Pomona y Hagrid se trataron de alejar lo más que pudieron espantados, básicamente por el olor putrefacto de aquella mezcla gris de desechos proveniente de las cocinas y el vertedero. Era algo repugnante.

Silencio.

Merlina se atontó por aspirar el olor a podrido, yéndose hacia el suelo de costado con un ruido pegajoso. Estaba completamente sorprendida.

Risas. Estallaron las risas desesperadas en los muchachos. La mesa de Slytherin de punta a punta se retorcía con las manos en el estómago, lanzando fuertes carcajadas. Algunos, y que eran los mínimos como Ginny Weasley, estaban con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión.

A Merlina le costó volver a la realidad. Por un breve lapso se había olvidado que estaba en el comedor del castillo con cientos de personas, incluyendo los fantasmas, y que a ella le había caído basura licuada del techo, con intenso olor a muerto.

Le dieron náuseas, pero las ganas de desaparecer por la vergüenza eran aún mayores. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía parecer llena de pescado, comida pasada, hasta papeles higiénicos pegados en el cuerpo. Así que, con una energía escondida en el fondo de su ser, se reincorporó tambaleante, y salió como un rayo por la puerta trasera.

Tenía la boca en una sola línea para aguantar la comida procesada que pugnaba por salir de su estómago.

Tomó atajos de los que no estaba para nada consciente de haberlos sabido, pero llegó en segundos al despacho en las mazmorras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto a la tina sin sacarse ni siquiera los zapatos, y largó el agua caliente, preparándose para un largo baño de cuatro horas.

Salió con la piel roja de la ducha de tanto refregarse con una esponja exfoliante, tan exfoliante, que parecía una verdadera lija. A la vez, la mandíbula le dolía tanto mantenerla apretada; lo que menos quería era gritar, sino caería en una desesperación tan grande, que no podría escapar tan fácil de ella.

Por segunda vez su ropa tuvo que irse a la basura. Había quedado tan manchada, que aunque estuviera con olor a jabón, no se la pondría jamás.

No había palabra para resumir lo que sentía.

Así aquella era la venganza de Dunstan, ¿no? Sería despistada, debilucha, hasta desmemoriada, ¿pero tonta con ganas? No. Peeves había actuado bajo algún encanto Confundus. Hasta podía ser el maleficio Imperius, era esperarse, después de todo, si ella era una profesora que se preocupaba defenderse de las Artes Oscuras, tendría que saber cómo manejarlas. Pero, la verdad, era que le importaba un pepino lo que había sucedido al poltergeist. Dunstan era la culpable. Dunstan ya la había humillado bastante. Aquella guerra debería haber comenzado desde que la conoció, pero para no hacer teatro, desistió de guardarse las cosas. Podría hasta haberla comenzado cuando la bajó de la lámpara sin delicadeza, sin embargo, la señal más clara fue cuando la empujó al fuego, con o sin querer. Y, tal como ella le dijo que "no se quedaría así", ella le dedicaba el mismo lema. Si Dumbledore la expulsaba de su trabajo, asumiría con la cabeza en alto, pero ella se iba a vengar, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

― ¿Quieres revancha, estúpida? Porque eso vas a tener ―susurró aguantando las nuevas náuseas que trataban de salir de su boca, recordando el reciente evento.

Vestida, con el pelo goteando y rebosante de ira, salió de la habitación. Severus estaba allí, preparando una poción. Levantó la mirada del líquido humeante y sonrió sin ―asombrosamente ―señales de ironía reflejados en el rostro.

―Si vienes a reprocharme esto a mí… ―comenzó negando con la cabeza, interpretando la cara de ira de Merlina de otra forma.

― ¿Por qué tendría que reprochártelo a ti? ―lo cortó Merlina un poco violenta, acercándose a él. Se puso colorada y trató de rectificar un poco más relajada ― Digo… Tú no hiciste que ella fuera una arpía conmigo desde un inicio, tampoco hiciste que la otra vez me "rescatara" fracturándome un tobillo ―miró con intensidad a Severus, nuevamente con la mandíbula apretada―. Y tampoco… ―_no seas una acusete…_― Tampoco… ―Severus dejó de batir la poción y ladeó la cabeza atento, entrecerrando los ojos; ella intentó borrar de su mente lo del empujón a la chimenea ―. Y eso.

―Morgan… ―masculló Severus peligrosamente ― ¿Tampoco _qué_?

Merlina miró el suelo con las cejas arqueadas, incómoda. Había metido la pata ya. Se supone que tenía que guardar el "secreto"… ¿o no quería tanto?

―Tampoco hiciste que me sacara _celos_ ―terminó la oración.

Severus chasqueó la lengua con incredulidad.

―Eso no es lo que pensabas decir, Merlina Morgan.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo rápidamente, y se aproximó para tomarle la barbilla, como siempre hacía cuando deseaba que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Dime…

Merlina sintió sus manos ardientes. ¿O era su cara? Se había desconcentrado de lo que iba a decir. Esa sensación de incomodidad siempre aparecía cuando la tocaba, además que estaba tan cerca… Quiso retroceder.

Un olor a chamuscado los hizo alejarse el uno del otro. Inconscientemente Merlina había puesto la mano cerca del fogón para afirmarse y seguir el camino hacia atrás, sin tropezar.

― ¡Demonios! ―gritó sacando la mano y golpeando la manga en llamas ― ¡Por qué… tiene… que… mi ropa… arruinarse… siempre! ―gruñó mientras apagaba el fuego en su puño con rápidos golpecitos de la varita.

No se dio cuenta de la expresión de Severus hasta que alzó la mirada, habiendo terminado con las llamas.

―Voy a tener que pedir un aumento para comprarme ropa nue… ¿Qué pasa?

Severus tenía los ojos como plato y la boca levemente abierta. Dado que Merlina siempre lo veía con caras irónicas, enojosas, y todos sus posibles derivados de cualquiera de esas dos opciones, se sorprendió.

De súbito, Severus le agarró la mano afectada y le levantó la manga de la túnica púrpura (con el puño chamuscado) hasta el codo. No tenía nada.

Pasó un dedo suavemente, y luego otra vez, pero con rudeza, sin llegar a lastimarla.

―No te quemaste ―comentó más espantado que contento.

―Eh… Oh… Yo…

Severus la miró otra vez.

―Merlina… Dime qué pensabas contarme… por favor ―le soltó la mano con cuidado, aunque su voz no sugería nada de sutileza.

Merlina tomó aire, rendida. ¿Acaso sería Severus el que se vengaría de Dunstan? ¡Era ella quién tenía que hacerlo!

―Lo que sucede es que… la otra vez… cuando Dunstan dijo que yo me había caído a la chimenea… en realidad fue ella quien me empujó, pero… estaba encendida.

― ¿Y no te quemaste?

―No.

― ¿Ni un rasguño?

―No, pero mi ropa sí se quemó, tal como… ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Severus la había agarrado del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la puerta. ¿Iban a enfrentar a Dunstan?

No. Iban a la enfermería.

―No estoy enferma, ¿para qué subimos…?

―Morgan, no creo que una persona que no se queme no esté enferma ―gruñó mientras subían las escaleras del vestíbulo―. Digo… es fantástico que no te hayas quemado, pero hay algo extraño en ti.

Madame Pomfrey revisó a Merlina los ojos, la boca, los oídos y el lugar de la "quemadura", pero no encontró nada visiblemente preocupante.

―Está sana, profesor Snape. No tiene signos de estar maldita, aunque eso corresponde al área de la profesora Dunstan, así que podrían ir a preguntarle a ella si…

― ¡NO! ―saltó Merlina, parándose de la cama en la que se había sentado para ser inspeccionada ― Digo… estoy bien… No tengo nada.

―Tal vez fue magia accidental ―teorizó la enfermera ―. Los adultos también la cometemos, incluso más que los jóvenes, ya que solemos tener emociones más fuertes…

Merlina se conformó con eso. Tenía que ser eso: cuando había estado con Dunstan en su despacho, se hallaba muy enojada, y hacía un rato, con Severus, el toque de su mano le había hecho aflorar los nervios. Severus, por otro lado, no parecía satisfecho. Se despidió de manera hosca de Merlina cuando se separaron, él en dirección hacia el despacho; ella hacia ningún lugar en particular, porque hace rato debió haber comenzado su ronda nocturna.

¿Qué tanto le preocupaba a Severus que no se hubiese quemado? Bueno, por suerte se inclinó hacia eso, y no hacia alguna posible riña con Agatha: ahora ella tenía el camino libre. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Pensar en un plan sencillo… pero lo suficientemente sucio para que Dunstan vomitara frente a todos.

"

Pensó durante toda noche su plan, y logró quedar conforme. ¿Algo sucio, aparte de ensuciar a alguien?: comer basura. ¿Cómo atraer a tanta gente a un momento importante?: la hora del desayuno, almuerzo o cena serían perfectos. Sería un pago casi justo, sumando que no sería tan vergonzoso como haber quedado tirada en el suelo, como un estropajo maloliente… El plan de Merlina era mucho más bondadoso.

Se encontró con Peeves mientras cavilaba el proceso final, poco antes del amanecer. Éste parecía desorientado, aún por los efectos restantes del encantamiento hecho por Dunstan. Sin embargo, Merlina supo que ya había vuelto a la normalidad por la sarta de disparates y malas palabras que estaba expresando a nada en particular. Merlina bien sabía que era ese uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Miradas de burla y asombro no cesaron de dirigirse hacia la celadora cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, incluida ella. No se comparaba, por supuesto, con la de Dunstan, que reflejaba maldad pura, pero había cierto destello de alerta, como si esperara algo de parte de Merlina. Ya estaba acomodada en su asiento.

Merlina se encargaría de asegurárselo de todas maneras. Ella le había advertido antes de lanzarle una olla de basura licuada, y ella haría lo mismo, sin avisarle el _cuándo_.

Se inclinó un poco detrás de su silla, para susurrar con dientes apretados:

―Prepárate, Dunstan… prepárate.

La mujer apenas se giró para dedicarle una mueca de ira y asco. Severus, que estaba al otro lado de Dumbledore, la observó con curiosidad. Merlina prefirió ignorarlo… él no se iba a entrometer en nada.

¿De qué trataría el plan? Simple: iría a las cocinas, en el plato que le correspondía a ella pondría basura en vez de comida, y a la hora de que aparecieran los platos... Bueno, supuestamente debía de probar algo sin darse cuenta, pero uno nunca come algo que no ve. A menos que sea por la pérdida de una apuesta. Podía darle asco con la simple visión del plato asqueroso, pero, ¿y si no era escrupulosa? ¿Y si se limitaba a no comer? No…

_Piensa, Merlina, piensa _se dijo a sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir sus horas_. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de ocultar la verdadera identidad de las cosas? Transformándolas, ¿entonces? Tengo que transformar la comida… sí. Con un encantamiento sencillo se vería deliciosa. Si lo logro hacer por unos minutos, luego volverá a la normalidad… Y si no vomita… voy y me le lanzo encima para meterle los dedos en la garganta hasta que lo haga._

Meterle los dedos en la garganta para que vomitara no iba a ser necesario. Cuando comenzó su paseo de la tarde, se encontró con Ginny en el sexto piso, merodeando sola. Ella le tenía la solución.

― Me salté la clase de Pociones ―dijo desanimada ―. De todas maneras Snape me dará trabajo extra y me restará puntos el día jueves. Pero sigo teniendo la excusa de que estoy enferma.

― ¿Estás enferma? ―inquirió Merlina asombrada.

―No ―Ginny sonrió suspicazmente y sacó un caramelo de papel brillante del bolsillo ― Una pastilla vomitiva siempre es efectiva. En realidad, todos los Surtidos Saltaclases lo son.

―O sea que con eso… ¿vomitas?

―Sí ―desenvolvió el caramelo ―si te comes el lado naranjo, vomitas. Luego, como puedas, te pasas el morado por la garganta y paras al instante. Después no quieres dejar de lavarte los dientes, claro.

Merlina sonrió con los ojos brillantes, como una niña pequeña a la que le hubiesen enseñado una nueva muñeca.

―Es justo lo que necesito. ¡No voy a tener que meter las manos a la basura!

Con un tono maniático explicó a Ginny lo que pensaba hacer. Ginny, a su vez, se puso plenamente de su parte al enterarse de todas las cosas que le había hecho Dunstan a Merlina.

―Juré que había sido Peeves ―admitió ―. Pero ahora que sé que fue ella… ―suspiró ― Sigo pensando que no es mala profesora, lo siento, Merlina. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas, prometo ayudarte en lo que sea.

―Gracias, Ginny.

La pelirroja le obsequió un caramelo vomitivo, y lo guardó bien en el bolsillo de su túnica como si fuera una especie de tesoro. Al día siguiente tendría ocasión la pequeña venganza. ¡A ver si algún día paraba de vomitar! Porque en el plato, no se encontraría nada más que la parte naranja de la pastilla…

"

La primera fase no resultó nada complicada. A las siete de la mañana del día miércoles dejó preparada la taza de Dunstan, fijándose bien antes de que ese fuera puesto correcto, porque a la hora de que hacía algo mal… No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría suceder.

Como tenía que desayunar en conjunto con los demás, tendría la coartada perfecta por si Dunstan decidía decirle a Dumbledore lo que le había hecho.

Distraer a los elfos domésticos con palabras amables no fue nada difícil. Tampoco fue difícil conseguir un trozo de delicioso pastel de chocolate para comer doble ración.

―Bien, bien… ha llegado tu hora, Dunstan… ―farfulló aproximándose con inocencia hacia la mesa alta, igual a la que había en el piso superior, en el Gran Comedor.

Ningún elfo le puso atención cuando puso el caramelo convertido en líquido. Siempre la veía tomar café con leche, así que no supondría mayor riesgo. Además, el líquido podía ser sólo agua.

Bajó a desayunar sin reprimir la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara. Desde lo lejos divisó a Ginny que la observaba persistentemente. Le hizo un leve gesto con la mano para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

Sólo le tocaba esperar un poco…

De soslayo vigiló que Dunstan se sirviera el café con leche ya preparado en una jarra de metal. Ni siquiera miró el fondo de la taza.

Echó una cucharada de azúcar, revolvió, se lo llevó a los labios…

La taza cayó haciéndose añicos, lo que llamó en parte la atención de los profesores por el ruido filoso. Al instante, todas las miradas de la mesa alta se dirigieron hacia Dunstan.

Fue increíble: apenas había dado el primer sorbo, el vomito comenzó. No alcanzó si quiera a colocarse las manos en la boca, y el ruido de arcadas que hacía era demasiado estridente para que lo pasaran por alto.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron girándose hacia el lugar en donde estaba ella, cesando sus animadas conversaciones. Dunstan se hallaba inclinada hacia delante, mostrando dignamente el espectáculo que ejercía. Parecía dragón expulsando fuego.

Las risas comenzaron a llenar el lugar, y cuando esto ocurrió, Merlina supo que había conseguido lo que deseaba: paz interior. ¡Estaban a mano! Suciedad a cambio de suciedad.

Una cosquilla de satisfacción le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí! ―dijo McGonagall, colocándose de pie. Varios la imitaron, aproximándose hacia la profesora de Defensa como si fuera un objeto explosivo.

Pero Dunstan no aceptó ayuda, y tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, dejando rastros de comida procesada por todo el camino.

Los estudiantes no podían parar de reír. Y Merlina tuvo que apurarse en desayunar para ir a reírse en privado a la habitación. Era agradable ver sufrir al enemigo.

Tuvo la mejor tarde del mes: durmió pacíficamente, aprovechando, ya que sabía que cuando se despertara y se encontrara con Dunstan las cosas cambiarían. Y así fue como ocurrió, horas más tarde.

―Sé que fuiste tú ―le espetó en medio de un pasillo concurrido antes de que se dirigieran a cenar.

La mujer estaba pálida y con los labios resecos.

― ¿Pudiste encontrar el método de parar de vomitar? ―inquirió Merlina incrédula, haciendo caso omiso a su afirmación.

Agatha se acercó lo suficiente, pero no le puso ni un dedo encima. La celadora ya estaba preparada para golpearla si era necesario.

― ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de los Sortilegios Weasley, cuando el colegio entero los conoce? ―farfulló con los dientes apretados ― Vas a perder, Morgan.

―No tengo nada que perder ―reconoció ella, seria ―. Severus está conmigo. Esto no lo estoy haciendo por los celos.

Dunstan sonrió perversamente.

― ¿Estás segura, Morgan?

―Completamente segura, él me lo dijo.

―Uno puede decir muchas cosas, Merlina, pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho. Además las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Ya verás. Vas a perder ―reiteró.

Dio media vuelta mirándola una vez más con desprecio, y desapareció del pasillo a toda velocidad, seguida por el apestoso ruido de sus botas de tacón.

Merlina no pudo evitar preocuparse. "Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen" le dijo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que Severus la estaba engañando?

Un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo, sintiéndose mal, nuevamente llena de dudas.


	20. Infraganti

**Capítulo 20: Infraganti**

"

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los días se iban poniendo más fríos, grises y lluviosos. Casi ningún estudiante salía del castillo por temor a agarrar un resfriado y pasar tiempo en la enfermería perdiéndose las clases más importantes. Eso era mejor para Merlina, ya que las manchas de barro en la alfombra del vestíbulo habían disminuido considerablemente. Peeves, sin embargo, se encargaba de dejarle a Merlina siempre algo que hacer, ya fuera lanzando bombas fétidas o tirando globos con agua y harina, robada de las cocinas, a las paredes y a los estudiantes.

La celadora ya había aprendido a tenerle paciencia: lo que menos que deseaba era ser atacada con otro balde de suciedad. Tal vez Peeves lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, pero era una idea que se le podía atravesar por su retorcida mente perfectamente si le insultaba.

Los tratos con Severus continuaban en línea recta: Merlina estaba alerta a cualquier cambio que se generara en él (producto de las palabras de Dunstan), y de ella misma. Severus, por otro lado, seguía atareado, y eso era completamente entendible dado que era profesor. Merlina agradecía profundamente la sanación de Severus (lamentablemente gracias a Agatha, debía admitirlo), pero lo que más le alegraba era haber estado al cargo de las clases de Pociones por apenas una semana.

Su trabajo era bastante pesado por los súbitos cambios de horario, pero podía estar un poco más libre, y a pesar de que recibía a la semana algunos cuantos insultos de parte de los Slytherins, no era tan grave como intentar hacerlos callar. De hecho (esto no lo sabía porque no lo recordaba) era mucho menos grave todo que cuando estaba Draco Malfoy al mando.

A mediados de octubre recibió una carta de su primo, demostrando preocupación de por qué no le había escrito para contarle lo que sucedía. Merlina tuvo que hacerse el tiempo de rememorar cada detalle desde que había comenzado a relacionarse con la sobrina de Umbridge, dándole como resultado un pergamino de medio metro enrollado.

En ninguna parte se quejaba de lo ocurrido (la mitad del contenido decía "venganza"), sólo reconocía que le caía mal. Phil tergiversó todo lo que dictaba la carta, y terminó contestándole muy antipáticamente:

"

_Merlina:_

_Te advertí, así que no quiero leer más tus alegatos contra ella. Tú buscarás la manera de salir del problema, porque yo no voy a viajar para ayudarte._

_Primero fue con el murciélago los años anteriores, y ahora con ésta. Lo siento mucho, pero sólo puedo desearte buena suerte, querida prima._

_Cuídate, si puedes._

_ Phil._

"

Merlina esperaba algo mucho más consolador que eso, por último una palabra de ánimo, pero debería conformarse con apoyarse a sí misma. Estaba consciente de que, en algún momento, Dunstan le haría algo. Pero, ¿qué sería? Podía echarle una maldición y ella jamás se daría cuenta.

¡Que Merlín la iluminara!

Para distraerse un poco miró por la ventana de donde se hallaba ubicada, escudriñando el cielo como si eso fuera darle alguna pista. A lo lejos distinguió las calabazas de Hagrid, que ya alcanzaban casi el tamaño del armario de las escobas del vestíbulo. Faltaban sólo dos semanas para el banquete de Halloween. Dumbledore había avisado que ésta vez no sería con disfraces, pero que a cambio de habrían otras sorpresas para disfrutar. Eso lo había dicho como si fuera a darles pena no utilizar disfraces… Pero Dumbledore no sabía que eso constituía un gran alivio para ellos. Lo que menos deseaban era perder el tiempo buscando un traje con el que no hicieran el ridículo.

El ruido de algo rodar la distrajo. Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, donde había un tubo de vidrio con una tapa de metal en uno de los extremos. No tenía más de tres centímetros de diámetro y diez de largo. Dentro guardaba un polvillo multicolor, llenándolo hasta la mitad. Tenía el aspecto de ser un arcoíris rallado muy finamente.

La joven alzó la mirada para vigilar el corredor del cuarto piso. Ella era la única persona que estaba ahí, aunque podía oír los murmullos lejanos provenientes de la misma planta.

Lentamente se aproximó a la esquina más cercana para echar un vistazo, pero también el pasillo perpendicular estaba vacío.

Con curiosidad volvió a poner su atención en el sospechoso frasco de partículas de colores y lo abrió con cuidado.

Introdujo un dedo con precaución sintiendo la extraña suavidad de la sustancia. Pensaba apreciar la textura de la arena, pero parecía estar tocando seda en polvo.

Pasando la prueba de la vista y el tacto, decidió olerlo. No iba a morirse por aspirar un poco, a lo más se arriesgaba a tener un ataque de estornudos de cinco minutos, o incluso drogarse un poco, como lo hacían los muggles. ¿O sí se estaba arriesgando a entrar en algo desconocido y peligroso? Bueno, no lo sabría hasta que lo hiciera.

Frunció la nariz al percibir el aroma a cenizas del polvillo. Por fuera se veía hasta apetitoso, pero el olor no le acompañaba para nada. Y a pesar de que no la drogó ni nada por el estilo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos por el mareo repentino que le había invadido. Sintió el cuerpo extrañamente liviano, como si hubiese entrado en una especie de sueño.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta lograr enfocar la vista otra vez. Estaba en el mismo pasillo, en el mismo lugar, aún con el frasco de vidrio entre las manos; nada había cambiado. Y si nada había cambiado… ¿por qué de pronto se sentía como… como si deseara hacer un descubrimiento importante?

Una voz casi imperceptible le enviaba mensajes incomprensibles a su cerebro, instrucciones inacabadas. Sin embargo, Merlina sabía el sentido de aquellas órdenes, las cuales le incitaban a bajar hasta las mazmorras. El instinto le decía que algo había en las mazmorras, que se hallaba algo, como una sorpresa aguardando por ella.

Sin darse cuenta, perdió su capacidad de moverse por sí misma, aunque su mente le indicaba que era un deseo propio el querer descubrir ese "algo". Las piernas se le flexionaban y marcaban pasos por sí solas.

Esparciendo el polvo mágico por todo el camino que trotaba ―tampoco era consciente del movimiento de sus manos, y no había tapado el recipiente ―, bajó las escaleras casi atléticamente.

Todo el camino que recorrió estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, aunque, asombrosamente para los ojos de Merlina, no había ni un alma que le interrumpiera. No sintió las miradas furiosas al pasar a llevarlos sin disculparse. Nada le impediría que llegara hasta allá. Tenía que saber lo que esperaba por ella.

A medida que acortaba la distancia hacia el despacho de Severus ―ese era el lugar donde, parte de ella, quería llegar ― su corazón tomaba un ritmo más y más acelerado. ¿Qué le esperaba allí? ¿Qué había en el despacho de Severus? ¿A alguien robando? No… Claro que robar era malo, pero serle infiel a alguien, cuando se había dicho todo lo contrario en algún momento, era algo mucho peor…

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero debía arriesgarse a abrirla, sino no sabría qué habría dentro. ¡Y tenía que saber!

Giró el pomo con cuidado…

Abrió la puerta poco a poco...

Y de inmediato lamentó haberlo hecho, porque lo que apareció ante sus ojos no tenía precio. La saliva la sintió como un trozo de lija al tragarla.

Severus Snape y Agatha Dunstan se besaban apasionadamente a un costado del escritorio. Y no era un beso cualquiera… Era un beso apasionado y ardiente. Uno de los besos que la "otra" Merlina recibía. Y aunque no se acordara de todo lo vivido con Severus, bien sabía que esos besos y caricias le pertenecían a _ella_.

Los dedos soltaron el frasco de vidrio causando ruido, pero no se rompió. Y aunque se hubiese quebrado, el sonido de los cristales no les habría a ellos hecho separarse. Parecían pegados con cola.

Merlina no supo cuántos segundos estuvo allí, pero cuando pensaba que ya no resistiría estar mirando aquella repugnante escena, las lenguas entrelazadas se separaron sólo para entrar a sus respectivas bocas y dibujar una horrible sonrisa en cada rostro.

El estómago de Merlina se apretó, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a salir corriendo al otro extremo del castillo, varios pisos más arriba, a una velocidad que no conocía tener.

Lo único que deseaba era un lugar para esconderse. Recorrió más de tres veces el séptimo piso, sin saber dónde meterse, hasta que, de pronto, divisó la puerta de la salvación, frente al retrato de Barnabás el chiflado.

Creyó caer en otra dimensión, pero sólo estaba oscuro. El suelo era muy mullido, y preciso para lanzarse a llorar. Pero no lloró, no le salían lágrimas. Estaba tan conmocionada, en tal estado de shock, que todavía no podía asimilar lo que había visto.

Aún tenía voces en su cabeza, y cada vez hablaban con más claridad. Fue como si alguien hubiese encontrado la estación de radio correcta, y también subido un poco más el volumen.

_Él te ha engañado… Severus te mintió… Snape sólo quiso hacerte daño, sólo quería verte la cara de idiota que ibas a poner cuando descubrieras la verdad de todo el asunto… Todo fue parte de un engaño… JAMÁS PERDISTE LA MEMORIA. _

Tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar un almohadón para cubrirse la cabeza. Eso no le impidió oír las voces que provenían de ella misma. Trató de concentrarse en alguna otra cosa, pero no podía pensar por sí misma. ¿Acaso un ser extraño estaba ocupando un lugar en su cabeza?

― ¡AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG! ―gritó. El único camino que tenía era gritar para impedir que esas voces siguieran invadiendo su cabeza.

Gritó hasta quedarse ronca balanceándose de un lado a otro como una verdadera desquiciada, y cuando sintió que la voz no le daría más, todo cesó. El peso normal en su cuerpo recayó, lo que le pareció extraño al ya haberse acostumbrado a ser liviana. Todo quedó en silencio, excepto por su respiración agitada y húmeda.

Entonces pudo analizar las cosas por sí misma y esta vez sí que llorando a lágrima viva. Merlina se encorvó abrazando la almohada, buscando calor, consuelo.

― ¿Por qué…? ―era todo lo que salía de su boca gangosa.

_¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué me miró de esa manera tan cruel? ¿Qué les hice a ellos? ¿Me lo merezco?_

Hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, antes de haber recibido ese frasco infernal, estaba completamente segura de que la historia que narraba que había perdido la memoria era cierta. No obstante, ahora dudaba. ¿Y si era como lo sugerían las voces? ¿Y si nunca había sucedido tal cosa?

No… nadie haría tanta parafernalia contratando a tantos actores para hacer una broma pesada. Su apariencia indicaba que era una Merlina más adulta, y no era capaz de concebir a un Dumbledore metido en algo tan cruel.

Había perdido de verdad le memoria, pero sí que no cabía duda que Severus le había mentido, y que se había reído en su cara sin remordimientos junto con Dunstan, literalmente.

De pronto, un renovado sentimiento de ira la invadió, haciéndole sacar la voz otra vez para gritar.

"

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? No comprendía. Se hallaba tranquilamente en su despacho revisando esos infernales informes para rellenarlos de ceros grandes y de color rojo, cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta se había abierto, mostrando una preocupante imagen de Merlina. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, y la barbilla le temblaba, como si estuviera viendo algo monstruoso. Pero no lo miraba a él con exactitud, sino que hacia un costado del escritorio. Echó un vistazo rápido esperando ver a algún fantasma, pero no había nada allí.

Volvió la vista y se limitó a observarla fijamente, esperando a oír alguna palabra de su boca, pero tras unos pocos segundos lo único que sucedió fue que soltara un frasco vacío, rodando hasta una de las butacas.

Severus tuvo que ceder cuando vio que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, demostrando que estaba muy agitada.

― ¿Morgan? ―inquirió levantándose con lentitud.

El cuerpo de la joven se sacudió con brío, y antes que él pudiera hacer algo, había salido hecha un rayo, perdiéndose por el pasillo hacia quién sabe dónde.

Severus reaccionó tarde, y durante un segundo pensó en no hacer nada, tratando de convencerse que había sido una de las actitudes raras típicas de la Merlina desmemoriada. Aunque, claro, jamás eso era un buen augurio… ¿Qué hacía? Lo correcto, por supuesto: ir en su búsqueda preguntarle que qué demonios le sucedía.

Y en eso se hallaba segundos después: recorriendo el castillo y preguntando a los estudiantes si la había visto pasar. Al menos tenía la ventaja de que habían muchos testigos apuntando hacia el mismo destino: el séptimo piso.

No podía pasarse la vida encerrada en ese cuarto desconocido, llorando, gritando y haciéndose preguntas que ella sola no iba a poder responderse. Tenía que salir y enfrentarlos a ambos, o al menos a Severus, y pedirle las merecidas explicaciones. Disculpas no le exigiría, porque aquello no tenía perdón de nadie. Aunque la relación no fuera como antes, no le daba derecho a ser tan descarado. Y ni siquiera era eso lo importante. ¿Dónde había quedado eso de "te amo, maldita sea, Morgan", y el ruego desesperado de que durmiera con él, en un inicio?

Claro que todo había sido parte de una actuación. La crueldad era una característica de Severus ante la cual debió haber estado alerta desde un inicio.

Arrastrándose llegó hasta la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos, encandilada por el fulgor de las antorchas encendidas, y recibiendo de golpe la ola de bullicio de los pasillos lejanos. No recordaba haber oído ruido alguno en el castillo cuando subió hasta allí.

Se pasó la manga por los ojos hinchados y fue al baño más cercano para descongestionarse la nariz.

No podía parar de temblar, y no iba a calmarse hasta que aclarara las con Severus.

Decidida, salió del baño con cara de ratón enfermo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos vio a Severus llegando de uno de los extremos con una expresión completamente inesperada: estaba serio e imperturbable. ¿No debía de estar sonriendo con maldad?

Merlina apostaba a que esa era una faceta falsa, sólo para provocarle más sufrimiento. Tenía que agradecer, al menos, que el corredor estaba vacío: lo más probable era que le saliera un berrinche que una charla pacífica. Aunque no había razón para que la discusión que se avecinaba fuera pacífica.

―Morgan ―musitó con un tono que denotaba preocupación ― ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de que no tenía nada en la boca, la aludida se atragantó, a punto de echarse a reír, porque la pregunta sonaba hasta graciosa.

― ¿Que si estoy bien? ― replicó incrédula y dolida, despidiendo fuego por los ojos ― ¿Es en serio? Porque… Digo yo, dudo que alguien pueda estar bien luego de lo que vi… O sea… quiero decir que, nadie estaría contento luego de ver algo similar a lo que presencié yo.

Severus arqueó una ceja, confundido.

― ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que viste con exactitud? Porque creo que no te sigo, Morgan ―se aproximó un poco más a ella, pero ésta volvió a alejarse, manteniendo la misma distancia de un metro.

― ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Cómo te atreves! ―chilló con las manos crispadas, omitiendo las ganas de estrangularlo.

― ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Puedes ser específica de una vez por todas? ―refunfuñó Severus con ese desesperante susurro censurador.

Merlina soltó un grito ahogado, y fue ella quien acortó la distancia esta vez, golpeándole los hombros con los puños. Lo miró a los ojos, otra vez con lágrimas en los suyos.

― ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste… no me confesaste? ¡Habría sido mucho mejor! ¡Lo habría comprendido, te lo juro!

― ¿Qué viste, Morgan? ¡Qué viste! ―estalló Severus, desesperado por no comprender nada.

― ¡Te vi a ti y a Dunstan besándose! Y ustedes van y se ríen descaradamente… ¡Como si disfrutaran de la situación!

― ¿Otra vez con eso de Dunstan? ¿Qué más quieres que…?

― ¡TE VI, SEVERUS SNAPE! ―vociferó Merlina, armando distancia otra vez.

― ¡Estás mal! Yo no hice lo que dices…

"

Sus ojos se fulminaron con intensidad directamente… Y Severus comprendió que algo sucedía. Le recordó mucho a una vez cuando Merlina había recibido un encantamiento Confundus. ¿Le había ocurrido lo mismo?

Fuera así o no, tenía el leve presentimiento de que tardaría un montón en convencerla que él no le había sido _infiel_. Así que eso era lo que le había mantenido con una expresión tan asustada cuando fue a su despacho… ¿Las cosas no podían ser más difíciles? Si las cosas seguían en ese tono tan gris… Jamás las cosas con Merlina volverían a ser como antes. Pero si él moría… tal vez era lo mejor. Sin embargo, no quería que ella acabara odiándolo, y menos por cosas inciertas que generaba su atribulada e infinita imaginación de adolescente.

Repentinamente recordó el frasco de vidrio que había tenido en la mano.

"

Merlina aguardó a que Severus dijera algo, pero lo único que oyó fue un suspiro cansino y frustrado.

― ¿No me vas a decir por qué…?

―Diga lo que te diga no me vas a creer, Morgan.

― ¿Qué es lo que no voy a creer? No me vengas con el cuento de que no hiciste lo que vi…

―Exacto ―la cortó Severus lúgubremente ―. Lo que viste fue producto de tu imaginación, por eso no voy a gastar el tiempo convenciéndote. Voy a buscar las pruebas, y te lo demostraré. ¿Vienes conmigo?

―No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita… ir contigo… ¿para luego llevarme donde Dunstan y montar otra escena asquerosamente romántica? Claro que no.

Merlina, dolida, y todavía no pudiendo creer todo lo ocurrido, dio un giro sobre sus talones y se fue, sin saber adónde ir, creyendo que Severus se atrevería a seguirla, pero no fue así.

Trató de continuar su trabajo con normalidad, pero le fue difícil con esa sensación de muerte que cada vez le pesaba más y más.

Le había afectado, quizá no tanto como ―suponía ella― a su yo con memoria le hubiese ocurrido, pero le dolía el pecho. Era una sensación extraña… Claro: era el miedo que la había aterrorizado, porque ahora sí estaría sola… En realidad, siempre había estado sola, porque si Severus había mantenido esa máscara desde el inicio…

La única que le quedaba era Ginny, era la persona más cercana que tenía en esos instantes. Sentía deseos de hablar con ella. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En la biblioteca haciendo tareas?

Temerosa se asomó por las puertas del lugar echando un vistazo rápido, mas la pelirroja no se encontraba allá.

De todas maneras, sólo tendría que esperar hasta la hora del desayuno del día siguiente para charlar con ella. No de la manera que esperaba, claro.

"

Se devolvió hasta su despacho y recogió dicho frasco que aún reposaba en el suelo colocándose un guante. Aún podía tener restos de la sustancia sospechosa. Estaba casi seguro de que eso tenía que ver con la visión de Merlina. Él jamás había besado a Dunstan, jamás lo haría, y de eso tenía plena certeza.

Sinceramente, algo que estaba colmándole la paciencia, era esa desesperante desconfianza de Merlina hacia él, e iba a tener que poner fin a eso de una vez por todas. Comprobaría lo ocurrido como fuera sólo para que no lo odiara, porque sus esperanzas sobre "volver a la normalidad", estaban flaqueando. Con tenerla cerca y tranquila, era con lo que podía conformarse. O tener una sensación aproximada a la conformidad.

Creyó que tendría que quedarse en vela tratando de descubrir el origen del contenido del frasco y sus propiedades. No fue necesario: a la media hora de haber entrado a su despacho, llegó un muchacho de su casa avisando que algo extraño había sucedido a varios de sus compañeros.

Poco más tarde, y saltándose la hora de la cena, los profesores jefes se reunieron en su sala a discutir el extraño suceso que a todos preocupaba: un cuarto de Hogwarts estaba peleando por _increíbles desilusiones amorosas_. ¿Acaso no era lo que le había ocurrido a Merlina?

Los profesores pensaban que sería difícil de resolver, y hasta peligroso, ya que podían estar bajo una potentísima maldición Imperius. Sonaba ridículo, porque ni siquiera el Señor de las Tinieblas podría manejar a más de cincuenta estudiantes a la vez, y menos para provocar desilusiones amorosas.

―Tenemos que hacer algo ―decía Minerva McGonagall a cada momento, frunciendo su pequeña boca furiosamente.

De pronto golpearon la puerta de la oficina de profesores, asomándose la pelirroja melena de Ginny Weasley.

― ¿Qué desea, Weasley? ―inquirió McGonagall algo exasperada.

―Eeh… creo que sé lo que está sucediendo… Tal vez pueda ayudar.

"

A medida que pasaban las horas Merlina iba sintiendo cada vez más que había vivido un sueño. En algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormida y había soñado con esa horrenda imagen zalamera y atroz protagonizada por Snape y Dunstan. No era un pensamiento agradable, porque le confundía y le hacía sentir peor. Luego no tendría idea si debía hablarle de buenas o malas maneras a Severus. Era como si su mente conformara el recuerdo como en una especie de bola de cristal llena de vaho.

Seguía siendo doloroso de rememorarlo, aunque fuera un pensamiento difuso. Evitó las lágrimas, y el pensar en ello le llevó a recordar que ella había perdido aquella capacidad hace mucho… y que ya había llorado varias veces desde que había perdido la memoria. ¿Le había ocurrido algo para recuperar esas preciadas lágrimas? Le habría encantado saber. Le habría fascinado recordar… Y no se iba cansar de desear tener su memoria de vuelta. Sin embargo, algo le indicaba que aquello no sería así… Y su vida terminaría siendo un verdadero desastre. Peor de lo que iba hasta ese momento.

Apenas aclaró un poco el cielo bajó a las cocinas a comer por montones. Con un poco de comida siempre podían aliviarse un poco los malos ratos, sobre todo cuando se había saltado la cena de la noche anterior por temor a pasar alguna vergüenza en la mesa alta, aunque sirvió de algo porque tuvo que dedicarse un buen rato a separar a grupos de chicos y chicas peleando en aulas y corredores.

Ya que no iba a desayunar tampoco en el comedor, planeó ocupar esa hora para dormir. Confiaba en que no se toparía a Severus en el despacho. Y hablando de despacho, esta vez sí tendría que marcharse de ahí.

Siempre que todo lo que hubiese ocurrido fuese cierto…

Ginny Weasley la esperaba apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta de la oficina, pero corrió hasta Merlina apenas la vio.

― ¡Merlina! ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―de pronto Merlina tuvo una idea ― ¿Te… te enteraste de lo que me ocurrió?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

―Eh… supongo, al menos en parte. Ahora lo confirmaré, de todos modos ―hizo una pausa ― ¿Ayer aspiraste algún polvo de colores?

La pregunta habría sonado incoherente y absurda si Merlina no hubiese hecho eso mismo.

―Eh… sí. Ayer… ―y explicó rápidamente lo que hizo.

Ginny tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca cuando terminó de hablar y la boca en mueca.

― ¡Ay, Merlina! ¡Lo que te _tragaste_ por la nariz era lo opuesto a Fantasías Patentadas! ¡Eran Pesadillas Amorosas Patentadas!

― ¿Y qué diablos es eso?

― ¡Polvos para crear una imagen falsa del amor! ¡Te desilusionan, y es un invento de mis hermanos! Lo venden en Sortilegios Weasley.

Merlina ahogó un grito.

―O sea que… ¿Snape no se besó con Dunstan?

― ¿Eso fue lo que viste? ―inquirió Ginny fascinada.

― ¡Sí! Y… ¡Oh! ¡Cometí un error!

―No solo uno, Merlina ―adujo Ginny con voz de mala novedad ―. Esparciste el contenido a lo largo de un pasillo de la cuarta planta y… Verás, es un poco volátil y las partículas quedaron suspendidas hasta ser aspiradas por varios estudiantes… creaste un montón de problemas, créeme.

―Por las Barbas de Merlín… ¿Y qué hago ahora?

―Bueno… ―titubeó Ginny ― cada uno resolverá su problema. Tú tendrás que resolver el tuyo. Pero antes de que arregles las cosas con Snape, dile que no me vuelva a amenazar así.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te amenazó?

―"Ve y averigua qué aspiro Morgan del frasco de vidrio si no quieres tener problemas, Weasley" ―gruñó con voz ronca y antipática ― Y me quitó diez puntos sólo por si acaso.

Merlina agradeció a Ginny el haberle aclarado el asunto y se retiró de una vez al despacho, sentándose en el sillón para esperar a Severus. No quiso pensar lo que le diría Severus cuando se disculpara: había muchas posibilidades de que fuera alguna contestación poco agradable,

Transcurrió media hora casi, dando las ocho y cuarenta minutos de la mañana, pero a Merlina se le hicieron eternos.

La puerta se abrió. El profesor de Pociones no se sorprendió de su presencia, pero la ignoró. Mejor dicho, la miró pero no le dirigió la palabra.

Merlina supo que la situación no iba a ser tan simple. O quizá, simplemente Severus esperaba que ella diera el primer paso. Al fin y al cabo, Merlina había sido la exagerada, la sorda que no había creído a Severus.

La joven se reincorporó con lentitud.

―Severus… lo siento tanto… ―masculló embarazada.

Severus se limitó a asentir con sequedad. Sus labios estaban tensados formando una sola línea tensa.

―No lo hice a propósito ―continuó Merlina aproximándose a la espalda de Severus. Él estaba sacando unos cuantos frascos de ingredientes de una de sus despensas ―. No tenía idea que eso era… bueno, que era una broma de Sortilegios Weasley. Simplemente rodó…

De un momento a otro Merlina se quedó en blanco. Luego, se le vino la imagen del frasco de polvos mágicos rodando hacia ella de la nada… Y el frasco no podía haber aparecido "de la nada". ALGUIEN debió haberlo lanzado, o al menos hecho aparecer allí. Si hubiese mirado el mapa milagroso a tiempo habría sabido, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su tenencia.

Severus se giró para incitarla a seguir hablando, y se quedó de piedra al ver que Merlina tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo otra cosa horrorosa… ¿Se iba a repetir la historia?

Nada de eso.

Merlina comprendió todo de pronto, expresándose con un maniático y nervioso ataque de risa.

¡Así que esa había sido la esperada broma de Agatha Dunstan! No podía ser otra persona la autora. No cuando ella le había confesado que conocía a Sortilegios Weasley… ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida!

_Tonta, tonta, e infinitamente tonta._

― ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―espetó Severus.

Merlina supo que había malinterpretado su risa, como si se estuviera poco nada que burlando de él.

―Severus… ―farfulló un poco ahogada, aún sin aliento por la carcajada ― ¡Caí en una broma!

―No me vengas a culpar a mí ―advirtió Severus, subiendo la guardia otra vez.

―Sé que no fuiste tú ―de pronto la voz de Merlina cambió, demostrando ira concentrada.

Cabía la posibilidad que Dunstan negara lo que había hecho, por eso, debía usar la psicología inversa: culparla sin preámbulos.

Antes de que Severus preguntara otra cosa, había desaparecido del despacho.

Se dirigió al despacho de Dunstan dando grandes zancadas. Los estudiantes estaban amontonados afuera del aula, esperando a que fuera abierta por la profesora, pero Merlina se encargó de eso. Sería más teatral si entraba por el aula que por la entrada directa.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

Merlina avanzó hasta la puerta que daba al despacho, queriendo empujarla de una patada, pero no le resultó: estaba con llave. De todas maneras el ruido sordo que produjo con el pie hizo que Dunstan terminara por abrir la puerta, asomando su cara desagradable por el resquicio.

―Te aplaudo la broma ―le espetó Merlina antes de que saliera con alguno de sus sarcasmos ― ¡Muy buena! Fantástica. Realmente he caído.

Dunstan sonrió a medias.

―Qué bien. Eso me halaga.

―Más te va a halagar lo que te haga yo después ―susurró Merlina. No quería llamar mucho la atención, porque ya las cabezas de los curiosos se estaban asomando por la puerta del aula.

―No deberías haberte metido conmigo.

―Tú te metiste conmigo ―corrigió Merlina.

―Ni siquiera lo recuerdas ―se burló la mujer.

―Puede que no lo recuerde… pero hay algo que jamás podría olvidar.

― ¿Qué?

―Que tú, al final, vas a salir perdiendo.

Merlina eso lo dijo sólo para brindarse energías a sí misma. Nunca pensó que, tal vez, se hiciera realidad de alguna manera… Porque, siendo sinceros, Merlina tenía un sesenta por ciento de posibilidades para perder.

Haciéndole un desprecio, se fue de allí, para dormir por fin.

Luego tendría que pensar cómo diablos se iba a vengar… Porque ni loca se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. ¡Tenía que ser una buena idea, para ponerse a su altura!


	21. El error de Merlina

**Capítulo 21: El error de Merlina**

"

La víspera y el día mismo de Halloween Merlina tuvo mucho que hacer. Ayudó a ornamentar el comedor junto con Hagrid, Flitwick y McGonagall, dando forma a las calabazas, dibujando las malévolas sonrisas en la gruesa cáscara naranja, colgando guirnaldas negras y soltando murciélagos para que revolotearan de un lugar a otro, encantándolos para que no mordieran a nadie.

Su deber, el mismo día de Halloween en la mañana, fue recibir las autorizaciones de los de tercero para visitar Hogsmeade y hacer una lista de los estudiantes más grandes que pensaban ir, para tenerlos a todos contados e identificados.

En años anteriores, no se habían tomado tantas medidas de seguridad como en ese momento: Merlina tuvo que acompañarlos y quedarse allí en el pueblo, rondando por las tiendas hasta que se cumplieran las tres de la tarde. Dumbledore no era de los que pensaba que Merlina podría frenar un ataque a algún estudiantes, pero al menos podría avisar a alguien si es que eso llegaba a ocurrir.

De todas maneras, Merlina se sentía mil veces más segura fuera que dentro del castillo, principalmente por la odiosa presencia de Dunstan. No había formulado ningún plan contra ella, ni la más mínima broma por falta de ingenio, pero Merlina temía que no hiciera falta vengarse para recibir alguna pesadez de aquella mujer. Tenía que andarse con cuidado.

Las cosas con Snape iban un poco más mal que de costumbre, porque no había momento en que Severus no le reprochara el haberse metido con Dunstan: _"Te dedicas a perder el tiempo gastándole bromas…" "Te desconcentras de tus deberes de conserje por estar buscando la venganza perfecta…" "Te has puesto insoportablemente paranoica…" "Es odioso que vengas a vigilarme constantemente…"_

Bueno, lo último era lo más cierto de todo, porque, luego del degradante engaño de Dunstan, Merlina no pasaba mucho tiempo sin creerse encantada, y para comprobarlo iba a mirar a Severus "disimuladamente". Para nada pensaba que "podía serle infiel", por eso tenía como referencia lo siguiente: si Severus se estaba besando con Dunstan, entonces estaba hechizada; si estaba revisando trabajos, haciendo pociones o refunfuñando contra ella, todo estaba en orden.

Luego de unas horas, estar paseando sola y sin rumbo por el pueblo, resultaba deprimente. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con Ginny, pero la pelirroja no había asistido. En realidad, poco se la había topado y no porque alguna deseara no estar con la otra. Cada una estaba preocupada de sus propios asuntos.

Cerca de la una de la tarde le bajó un hambre atroz. Se compró un emparedado de lechuga con pollo en una de las tiendas y se sentó en la terraza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca y los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron bajo la gruesa capa que llevaba encima de una camisa muy abrigadora.

¿Había tenido un déjà vu? Porque la situación se le hizo muy familiar. Para ser exactos, Merlina se estaba sintiendo vigilada tal como aquella vez en el Callejón Diagon, cuando se citó con Edelberth. Miró para todos lados tapándose la cara con la servilleta, como si con eso pudiera pasar desapercibida.

No había nadie que conociera, exceptuando a los estudiantes, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener algún interés por Merlina. Nadie la observaba… ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo paranoica? Severus tenía razón…

―Quise venir antes ―dijo de pronto una voz femenina, casi mandando a Merlina al suelo por el susto ―, pero tenía mucho deber acumulado… y adivina para quién.

Ginny acababa de aparecer prácticamente de la nada. Se sentó en la butaca acompañante, enfrente de Merlina.

― ¿Por qué me asustaste? ―le espetó Merlina recuperando el aliento.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces con sus ojos castaños. Anonadada preguntó:

― ¿Te asusté?

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Me estabas vigilando?

La muchacha arqueó una ceja pelirroja.

―No… Merlina, acabo de llegar. Doblé por esa calle de allí y me vine por la acera. ¿No me viste acaso? Te vi girar la cabeza hacia mí.

Merlina había mirado para todos lados, pero no había visto a Ginny. Bufó.

―Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

―Sí, ya lo creo. Hace bastante rato que estás así. Creo que desde que perdiste la memoria.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegaron al tema que Merlina ansiaba por compartir con ella. La chica Weasley era la única persona que podía ayudarla a maquinar un plan más o menos digno contra Dunstan, dándole un poco de su propia medicina de "Sortilegios Weasley". Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría utilizar Merlina para formular un plan gracioso?

―He estado pensando todo este tiempo en que tengo que darle una lección, y Severus está comenzando a enojarse más de lo que suele estar… Porque, de algo que estoy cien por ciento segura, es de que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Menos cuando ella ha sido la que partió todo, empujándome al fuego.

― ¿Qué? ―saltó Ginny horrorizada.

La muchacha quedó aturdida luego de recibir semejante información de primera mano.

― ¡Eso es más que raro! ¿Y dices que no sentiste nada, aparte de no quemarte? ―Merlina asintió ― ¡Si Hermione estuviera aquí! Estoy segura de que ella encontraría la respuesta de alguna manera… No digo que haya sido malo pero… es tan anormal… ¿Y si tienes algún súper poder?

―Ginny, el día que tenga un súper poder será cuando termine con Dunstan. Ahora, ayúdame a crear un plan. Lo que menos quiero es dejar en claro a ella que no soy muy brillante para vengarme.

―Bueno… en tus tiempos de guerra con Snape usaste poción multijugos para ridiculizarlo. Podrías hacer algo similar con Dunstan esta vez… ¿no?

Con apenas esa simple frase desinteresada de Ginny, Merlina maquinó un plan fantástico en tres segundos, asombrándose a ella misma. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón… Y Ginny se lo había proporcionado.

―Oh, querida… ―farfulló Merlina emocionada ―vas a tener que ayudarme, porque yo no podré sola.

―Puedes contar conmigo ―aceptó Ginny de buena gana, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ― ¿De qué trata el plan?

Merlina se inclinó hacia ella, sin antes vigilar sus alrededores por si alguien estaba agazapado por allí, escuchando indebidamente.

Le reveló a la pelirroja lo que se le había ocurrido, y ella encontró que era un plan completamente… desastroso.

― ¿Estás… demente? ¡Ni siquiera loca, Merlina! No, no, no. Creo que no voy a participar ―contestó negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué? ―gruñó Merlina frunciendo el entrecejo ―Lo prometiste ―añadió señalándola con un dedo acusador.

―Porque hace cinco minutos no tenía idea de qué iba todo esto.

―Es muy simple, Ginny…

― ¡Es sumamente simple! De hecho es un plan brillante ―aceptó la joven sin rastro de sarcasmo en la frase ― Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar, aunque sea un segundo, en las consecuencias que va a traerte eso? ¡Vas a utilizar a Snape!

― ¿Y qué? Él no va a ser el que quedará en vergüenza.

Ginny inhaló y exhaló varias veces seguidas, tratando de calmarse.

―Oh… Merlina, te ayudaré, pero yo no me haré responsable de lo que venga después.

―Tranquila… ¿qué podría pasar, aparte de recibir una venganza más de Dunstan?

Sí… ¿Qué podía suceder?

Los paseantes de Hogsmeade regresaron a Hogwarts junto con Merlina, a las tres en punto de la tarde, tal como el director había ordenado. También dio permiso a Merlina para descansar antes de participar en la fiesta de Halloween.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó alegremente a Severus, que estaba leyendo un libro junto al fuego de la chimenea, sentado en una butaca cuando ella entró al despacho. Aquella era una imagen milagrosa, dado que no hacía más que revisar informes.

―Mmm ―murmuró como respuesta sin levantar la mirada.

A las ocho en punto bajó al banquete, pero sin Severus, quien se negó rotundamente ser partícipe de "esa payasada". Merlina no veía qué tenía de "payasada" todo el asunto, dado que no era con disfraces, pero prefirió no insistir.

_Es mejor así_, pensó Merlina. Lo mejor era no toparse con sus negros ojos legeremánticos. Ginny podía tener razón… Severus de seguro se enfurecería si se llegara a enterar que él era parte de la revancha. Sin embargo, si las cosas seguían así de frías hasta la otra semana, Merlina podría mantener el secreto y no arruinar nada. Jamás se detuvo a pensar, sin embargo, que aquella frialdad podía ser un mal augurio para situaciones siguientes…

Al menos, junto a Ginny y su extravagante amiga de los torposoplos, Luna Lovegood, pudo disfrutar de una velada agradable, y de la música de los grupos invitados. Dunstan estuvo compartiendo con los profesores, tratando de desplegar una simpatía que no poseía. Albus Dumbledore fue el único que la soportó durante toda la noche.

Merlina no hallaba la hora de cumplir su deseo. ¡Ojalá el tiempo pasara rápido!

"

Y el tiempo voló, calzándole justo a Merlina para que tuviera todo preparado el viernes en la noche, resguardando las cosas a utilizar en una de las cabinas del baño de Myrtle La Llorona. No quiso comprometer a Ginny más de lo necesario, así que ella se encargó del "robo" de un cabello de Dunstan. Fue muy fácil meterse en su habitación cuando ella daba clases, y extraer un pelo de su almohada. Tampoco fue difícil sacarle una de sus túnicas: tenía más de una docena, y no la extrañaría por medio día.

Pan comido sí que fue hacer lo mismo con Severus: ella era dueña del cuarto que compartían y tenía todo a su disposición: la ropa, los cabellos… y hasta a él mismo. Porque el paso más importante de todos era hacerlo dormir con polvo de los sueños (cortesía de Ginny). Lo mismo que a Dunstan, pero eso sería un poco más complicado… era la parte más difícil de todo: sabía la profundidad del sueño de Severus, pero de esa mujer… Bueno, esa noche lo comprobaría.

A la una de la mañana fue a encargarse de Severus. Entró a hurtadillas con guantes de plásticos puestos, destapó el pote del polvo de los sueños y colocó una pizca en sus ojos, nariz y boca. Eso le aseguraría por lo menos diez horas de sueño profundo, según las indicaciones de la pelirroja.

Súbitamente le atacó un sentimiento de culpabilidad… ¿estaba utilizando a Severus? No, no… ya no podía echarse atrás. Era la única manera de darle una buena lección a Dunstan.

Estuvo tentada de depositar un beso en los labios de Severus. Se veía tan inocente, tranquilo…, pero recordó que podía quedarse dormida si es que lo hacía: al más mínimo contacto con el polvo de los sueños… Además de ser injusto besarlo mientras dormía, ¿no? Si estuviera despierto, no se atrevería.

De la despensa de las pociones sacó unos frascos de poción multijugos fabricadas por los estudiantes de más renombre y se los guardó en el bolsillo libre. Del otro, extrajo el Mapa del Merodeador y comprobó si la mota de tinta que representaba a Dunstan estaba quieta.

Lo estaba, así que no perdió tiempo en ir a encargarse de ella.

Los pasillos estaban más que silenciosos, una falta de ruido absorbente, lo que le puso la piel de gallina a Merlina.

Anduvo con cuidado, con la varita en alto por si tenía que encargarse de Peeves, caminando a ciegas y afirmándose de la helada pared desnuda.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, se guió con facilidad gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Comprobó ambas puertas (la directa y la del aula), pero estaban las dos cerradas. Eligió entrar por la que se conectaba con el aula.

Antes de entrar al despacho de Dunstan, comprobó si seguía quieta.

Sin respirar, con su manojo de llaves ―insonorizados para no tintinear ― quitó el pestillo.

Uf, no había sonado ningún tipo de alarma mágica. El primer paso, había sido superado.

Entró sigilosamente a la oficina, procurando no tropezar con nada. Empuñó la varita por si se veía obligada a atacarla…

No fue necesario. Dunstan roncaba tan fuerte, que daba la impresión de estar escuchando dos personas a la vez y no una.

Merlina quiso asegurarse echándole más polvo de los sueños, pero desistió: eso podría causarle serios problema, y la idea era avergonzarla y no matarla.

―Bueno, bueno… ―masculló cuando estuvo asegurada de que no despertaría ― Mañana te toca hacer un poco de teatro. Porque peor es arrastrarse por alguien que llevarse una falsa desilusión amorosa…

Merlina tendría el honor de representar a Agatha. Ginny, que solía imitar muy bien a Severus, mejor que Merlina incluso, haría su papel. Lo que resultara de la actuación, era prácticamente improvisación. Apenas habían quedado de acuerdo en las pautas básicas. Lo demás sería cuestión de tiempo y suerte.

La escena no podía durar más de media hora, sino estarían fritas: Ginny sería expulsada y Merlina, despedida.

Algo le decía a Merlina, sin embargo, que todo saldría bien. Podía ser un pensamiento de aliento, o el instinto. ¡Nada podía fallar!

"

Merlina hizo un gesto disimulado a Ginny, dándole a entender que ya era hora.

La tensión había invadido a Merlina durante el resto de la noche. Había sido inevitable: la espera aumentaba la posibilidad de ponerse nervioso.

Se presentó en el desayuno, como estaba planeado. Por unos segundos le extrañó la ausencia de Severus y Dunstan, y luego recordó que ella los había mandado a dormir sus buenas horas.

― ¿Y Severus, Merlina? ―indagó Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido cuando pensaba retirarse por la puerta de los profesores. Había tardado apenas diez minutos en pasarse la comida por la garganta.

―Eh… supongo que está en el despacho, ahora mismo voy… a verlo.

Dumbledore le lanzó una última mirada inquisidora antes de seguir tomando su té con leche.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Ginny con una efusividad sobreactuada cuando llegó al baño de Myrtle La Llorona, a las nueve con veinte minutos. Tenían cuarenta minutos aún para la función, y a esa hora ya todos los alumnos debían estar despiertos.

En cabinas separadas se vistieron con las ropas respectivas que utilizarían, y luego se reunieron afuera nuevamente, ambas con el rostro rebosante de nervios.

―Toma ―dijo a la pelirroja, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo (que contenía el cabello de Severus) y del otro una botella de poción multijugos. Luego preparó la suya.

La esencia de Dunstan era de un color rojo sangre. Merlina no pudo evitar que saliera una arcada de su boca. Ginny hizo lo mismo por el licuado aspecto de la poción multijugos con el pelo de Severus: antes (Merlina no lo recordaba) era negro como el azabache, pero ahora era de un azul noche poco apetitoso.

― ¿No te la puedo cambiar, Merlina? ―quiso saber Ginny, afligida.

Merlina negó secamente con la cabeza. No podían invertir los papeles. Se ubicaron frente a los espejos, aprovechando la ausencia de Myrtle. Se miraron mutuamente a través del reflejo algo indecisas.

― ¿Lista? A la cuenta de tres ―murmuró Merlina ―. Uno… dos… tres.

Le sorprendió sentir un sabor tremendamente dulce. ¿Dunstan, dulce? Habría apostado antes a que tenía sabor agrio por el sólo hecho de ser como era.

Ambas soltaron las botellitas de poción; se hicieron añicos contra el suelo de fría piedra. La impresión del dolor las había sorprendido a ambas: Ginny jamás había hecho algo como eso, y Merlina no se acordaba de la experiencia anterior.

Merlina, que solía ser más llena de cadera que de busto, se sintió incómoda al notar la inversión de esta característica. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía soportar semejante peso sin que le doliera la espalda?

A pesar de que Dunstan no era mucho más alta y maciza que Merlina, el estómago y los intestinos parecían estar transformándosele a Merlina a otra cosa, porque era un dolor casi insoportable.

De soslayo vio cómo Ginny se apoyaba en uno de los lavabos, generando unos estruendosos ruidos de arcadas y quejidos lastimeros. Podría comprenderlo, porque Ginny era muy menuda en comparación a Snape, aparte de cambiar radicalmente de género.

―Nunca… más…―exhaló cuando todo acabó.

Merlina se descubrió arrodillada, con las palmas apoyadas en el suelo helado. Suspiró y asintió con algo de esfuerzo.

Tenían la cara brillante de sudor y los ojos llorosos. La incomodidad iba a tener que valer la pena, sino se asegurarían de ahorcarse mutuamente.

Se miraron al espejo analizando la terminación de la transformación. Ver a Snape con semejante mueca de inconformidad, resultaba gracioso. Lo mismo que ver la cara de estupidez de Dunstan.

―Así que así se siente ser Snape ―dijo Ginny. ¿O Snape? Era su voz. Miró el cabello grasoso con una mueca de asco ―. La verdad, Merlina, no sé cómo puedes…

―Oh, cállate ―la cortó Merlina-Agatha con esa voz antipática. La voz de Dunstan era natural… La pobre había nacido siendo un horror de persona ―. Lo siento, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo ―añadió ante las cejas arqueadas del falso Snape ―. ¡Vamos!

Mirando el Mapa del Merodeador comprobaron si los corredores que pensaban tomar para no ser vistas estaban vacíos.

―Esto es tan extraño ―expresó Merlina a Ginny mientras corrían hacia el pasillo que conducía a la puerta por donde entraban los profesores ― Siento como si tuviera tumores en vez de… ―se señaló el pecho. Ginny-Snape sonrió con maldad.

Se ubicaron fuera de la puerta cerrada del comedor, un poco agitadas.

―Bien, Ginny. ¿Lista para gritar un poco?

―Por supuesto.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"

Cuando la puerta que estaba tras de la mesa alta se abrió de súbito, todos creyeron que Peeves había decidido alterar el ánimo tranquilo de día sábado de los estudiantes. Luego pensaron que Snape era el que deseaba alterar la paz de los muchachos.

Y, por un mínimo instante visualizaron a Merlina avanzando tras Snape (algo que habría sido normal), pero luego comprendieron que no era ella… sino Agatha Dunstan. Nadie jamás la había visto con ese rostro de pena absoluta.

Cada uno de los profesores dio medio giro para observar la insólita escena.

― ¿Me puedes escuchar un momento, aunque sea? ―solicitó la profesora de Defensa, sin dejar de seguir a Severus Snape, que parecía a punto de explotar. Aquello era natural, pero ver a Dunstan así…

A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula.

El hombre no contestó nada. Su fin era sentarse en su lugar en la mesa alta, sin embargo…

― ¡Da la cara cómo hombre! ―exigió Dunstan, silenciando hasta la última mosca.

El profesor de Pociones le dirigió una mirada iracunda a la mujer y se incorporó otra vez, lentamente.

― ¿Es que acaso no se puede desayunar tranquilo en este lugar? ―farfulló.

Sólo los más cercanos escucharon la réplica, pero la cara de pasmo se extendió a lo largo de las cuatro mesas. Los susurros comenzaron a correr a una velocidad inaudita.

En cuanto a los profesores, ninguno podía estar más impresionado que el otro. Hagrid había volteado una jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre el inmaculado mantel blanco, a McGonagall casi se le salían los redondos ojos de las órbitas, y Sprout se había quedado con la cuchara de pastel de frutas a medio camino de su boca. El director daba tres parpadeos por segundo, con sus huesudas manos entrelazadas.

―Tenemos que hablar ―insistió Dunstan con la voz alterada.

―Creo que no ―gruñó Snape con dientes apretados.

Con brusquedad, y seguido por su negra capa ondulante, pasó entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, en dirección a las puertas principales.

Agatha no perdió el tiempo, y se fue otra vez tras él, pisándole los talones.

Los estudiantes, emocionados por presenciar algo que les distrajera un poco, siguieron a la pareja sin nada de disimulo.

Para la suerte de ellos, no habían llegado más lejos que el mismo centro del vestíbulo. Se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos.

― ¡Te exijo que me dejes en paz! ¿Acaso no puedes comprender esa simple petición?―gruñó Snape metiendo la mano al bolsillo, como si planeara sacar la varita. Su cara estaba contorsionada y salpicaba saliva.

― ¡No hasta que me des una respuesta clara! ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta que con Merlina Morgan no tienes ni un futuro? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que ella… te está utilizando? ¡Abre los ojos, Severus Snape!

Los profesores llegaron en aquel instante, ubicándose tras la masa emocionada de estudiantes, con la intención de imponer orden. Por supuesto que también se quedaron mirando la escena.

― ¿Abrir los ojos? ¿A qué te refieres, Dunstan? ¡Ya te he dejado en claro que no quiero nada contigo! Ni siquiera te conozco bien y eres una absoluta molestia para mí; no paras de zumbarme en el oído―declaró con crueldad―. Arruinas mi vida.

― ¡Por favor, Severus! ¡Tienes que darme una oportunidad! No puedes decirme que he arruinado tu vida si no has abierto las puertas…

― ¡Pasas todos los días molestándome con lo mismo! ¿Cómo no me vas a haber arruinado, eh? ¡Grábate en la cabeza que no quiero nada contigo!

―Pero, Severus, tienes que entender…

― ¿Entender qué? ¿Que eres un bowtruckle en la oreja o que eres lo más patética que existe?

―Que estoy enamorada de ti ―contestó con violencia.

La gente contuvo un suspiro en la boca, para expulsarlo con énfasis segundos después.

―Pero yo no ―declaró Snape con voz firme ― Pero te declararé algo ―añadió ―: eres una mujer indeseable y arrogante. Déjame en paz, Dunstan, si no deseas que me convierta en un real enemigo tuyo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore se hizo camino entre los muchachos, mirando con severidad a ambos profesores.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ―demandó con voz autoritaria.

―Director ―comenzó Snape con la mandíbula apretada ―, lo único que deseo es que Agatha Dunstan me deje tranquilo. Desde que ha llegado no ha sabido hacer más que agasajarme, pero me harté. ¿Es mucho pedir tranquilidad? No lo creo ―declaró.

Acto seguido, se retiró seguido por su toga negra, empujando con brusquedad a los que estaban en su camino. Desapareció camino a las mazmorras.

― ¿Y ustedes, qué miran? ¡El espectáculo se acabó! ―vociferó Dunstan entre avergonzada y enojada, antes de esfumarse, subiendo a trote la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo.

El bullicio se desató cuando ambos desaparecieron. ¡Un triángulo amoroso entre dos profesores y la estúpida celadora de Hogwarts! Eso sí que daba para comentar. En la historia de Hogwarts, jamás se había visto algo como aquello.

"

Ninguna de las dos había previsto la intervención de Dumbledore, por eso Ginny tuvo que buscar la manera más "Snape" de zafarse del problema, lo que Merlina lo encontró más que brillante. Ella, por su parte, había hecho lo más fácil y obvio: avergonzarse y huir.

De todas formas, llegaron apenas cinco minutos antes al baño del tercer piso, a destransformarse. El haber tenido que escoger atajos para llegar sin problemas, e irse por caminos separados, les hizo alcanzar justo, antes de volver a la normalidad.

Ginny tropezó con la túnica de Snape al entrar en el resbaladizo baño. Myrtle estaba llorando, y había estropeado los lavabos, como siempre. En una ocasión menos comprometedora, Merlina le habría reprochado el desastre, pero como ella y la pelirroja estaban con ropas que no le pertenecían, ocupando una cabina con sus pertenencias, no era recomendable enfrentar al fantasma escandaloso.

Rápidamente Merlina ayudó a la pelirroja para que se reincorporara, y se resguardaron en sus respectivos cubículos para volver a la normalidad.

― ¡Estuviste fantástica, Ginny! ―farfulló Merlina, emocionada.

―Gracias. Creo que diste una imagen muy denigrante de Dunstan, así que te felicito también. Aunque, lo realmente importante, es… ¿qué harás cuando Snape se entere?

―Supongo que soportar unos cuantos días de burlas y retos. Nada fuera de lo común, ¿no? ―contestó Merlina, sin temor.

Cinco minutos más tarde se estaban despidiendo en un oscuro corredor del segundo piso. Merlina llevaba las túnicas guardadas bajo la túnica, dándole aspecto de embarazada.

―Muchas gracias Ginny. Más tarde hablaremos, ¿sí?

―Bien. Vete a dejar eso antes que alguno de los dos se despierte.

Merlina echó un vistazo al mapa para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Corrió hacia el despacho de Dunstan, dejó la túnica tal como estaba, y se fue a hacer lo mismo con la de Severus, pero prefirió llevarla a la lavandería. Estaba impregnada del perfume floral de Ginny. Suerte que Severus tenía como diez túnicas del mismo color y forma.

Con el mismo sigilo volvió al despacho, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama. Miró fugazmente a Severus, que seguía plácidamente dormido.

De seguro que, cuando supiera todo el embrollo que había generado, se enojaría mucho… pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

No tardó en caer profundamente dormida, comenzando sueños bastante incoherentes, hasta que…

― ¡Morgan!

La voz de Snape sonó como una trompeta de campamento.

―Déjame dormir…

Sintió la presencia de Severus al lado, sentada en su cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había cerrado los ojos? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Una hora?

Habían sido dos horas con exactitud, en realidad, pero el cansancio lo tenía acumulado, y sentía que podría seguir durmiendo durante años.

Severus le agarró un hombro y la zarandeó bruscamente.

― ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Es la una de la tarde!

Merlina bostezó abiertamente y se giró, dándole la espalda. Escuchaba la voz de Severus lejana, casi como en un sueño. Y ella, lo único que deseaba era seguir durmiendo…

―Ah… te vi tan bien así… ¿para qué iba a despertarte? ―balbuceó con voz adormilada.

Severus bufó exasperado sobre su cabeza, pero no le dijo nada más.

Antes de caer dormida otra vez, escuchó el ruido de la ducha, y diez minutos después despertó por el portazo que Severus había dado para marcharse a merendar, de seguro.

"

Iba caminando por un bosque desconocido. ¿O sería el Bosque Prohibido? Podía ser una opción, dado que nunca se había adentrado tanto… De pronto su ritmo cambió; ya no caminaba, sino que corría, sintiendo un peso extraño en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir diferente. Alguien la incitaba a correr, le gritaba…

―¡MORGAN!

Ésta vez Merlina no se despertó con sutileza, sino que pegó tal salto, que se cayó de la cama con un enredo de mantas encima, dado que tampoco había sido un grito para despertar plácidamente. Había sido un bramido encolerizado, aún cuando venía desde el despacho. De todos modos, la puerta del cuarto no tardó en chocar contra la pared. Mágicamente no se salió de sus goznes.

La joven se asustó cuando vio a Snape con la mandíbula apretada, enseñando los dientes, y casi en pose de gato engrifado, y no con el color normal de su piel. Estaba morado por la falta de aire. La ira no le dejaba respirar.

― ¿Qué…qué sucede? ―tartamudeó tratando de incorporarse.

Pero ya sabía a qué se debía esa reacción tan violenta. Ginny había tenido razón en advertirle, y no le había escuchado. Y ya no había nada que hacer. A lo hecho, pecho.

― ¿QUE QUÉ SUCEDE? ―rugió dando tres saltos para llegar hasta ella.

Merlina trató de retroceder, y terminó sentada en la mesa de noche. Severus no podía estar más cerca de ella tampoco. Tenía su cara rabiosa a un palmo de la suya, y ya la había sujetado por los hombros para que no se escabullera.

―Yo… Severus… ―masculló Merlina con una mueca de horror.

― ¡ME METISTE A MÍ! ¡ME UTILIZASTE PARA TU ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA CON DUNSTAN!

Merlina creyó que los tímpanos se le iban a reventar con semejantes gritos.

―L-lo… lo siento de verdad…

Para su sorpresa, Severus sonrió, y de manera muy cruel.

― ¿Lo sientes? ¿Que lo sientes?

―Severus, tenía que vengarme de alguna manera y…

― ¿No podías ingeniártelas sin entrometerme? ―indagó con voz peligrosa.

―Contigo todo resultaría bien, y si te lo pedía no me ibas a ayudar; no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto… ―Merlina hablaba entrecortadamente y tenía la cara sudada de los nervios. Estaba aterrada.

― ¿Sabes lo que andan comentando de mí ahora, Morgan?

―No, yo…

―Que he estado jugando contigo y con Dunstan, y que no saben cómo mujeres como ustedes se han podido fijar en mí. Y quizás qué otras cosas andan diciendo. He quedado en vergüenza.

―Severus…

―Y eso no es lo peor ―se le adelantó, taladrándola con la mirada ―. Lo peor es que, los estudiantes hablan mucho más mal de Dunstan, sobre todo los varones―siseó aproximándose a su rostro otra vez; merlina sentía su aliento tibio ―, y aunque eso me importa un bledo, has hecho que Dumbledore me mandara a citar a su despacho.

―Iré a aclarar…

―Tú no irás a aclarar nada ―repuso él con firmeza ―. Yo te sacaré del problema ―añadió con voz suave acariciándole el brazo ―. Dunstan aún no ha aparecido, a menos que lo haya hecho ahora, pero creo que alcanzaré a resolver las cosas con el director.

Merlina puso los ojos como plato. No podía comprender la actitud de Severus. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser un diablo a un ángel con tanta facilidad?

―Como te digo… te sacaré del problema para que no te culpen. No me conviene ―lo dijo de tal manera, que parecía no estar refiriéndose a "no me conviene porque te pueden despedir".

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Severus curvó la comisura de sus labios burlonamente.

―No debiste haberme incluido en esto, Morgan. Cometiste un error.

Merlina abrió la boca, asustada.

―O… o sea que…

―Tú te lo buscaste. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Morgan. Vamos a volver a los viejos tiempos ―la atajó Severus, girándose con brusquedad para retirarse.

Se fue, dejando a Merlina congelada en la mesa de noche.

Severus se iba a ir en su contra. Se iba a vengar. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Ahora iba a tener que luchar contra dos. ¿Se alearían, acaso? Eso sí que iba a ser una pesadilla.


	22. Mentiras verdaderas

**Capítulo 22: Mentiras verdaderas**

"

Lo que le había dicho Severus era cierto: los estudiantes hablaban muy mal de él, como si fuera el villano del cuento. De Dunstan se discutía mucho peor (desde "arrastrándose por un tipo que no vale la pena" hasta "no puede gustarle ese grasoso de Snape…"), y que era lo que Merlina había deseado conseguir precisamente. Sin embargo, de ella también se comentaban cosas, así que no había acabado impune de todo el asunto. No decían cosas ofensivas, pero sí criticaban su mal gusto (Merlina estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse por eso, además "en gustos no hay nada escrito", pensaba), y comenzaban a sospechar de su enemistad con Dunstan ―no todos sabían que no se caían bien ―. Aunque eso no molestaba ni a una ni a otra, porque era la pura verdad.

Gracias a Severus ―había que admitirlo ― Merlina se había librado de alguna perorata de Dumbledore. No sabía qué le había dicho al director Severus, pero sí supo que, antes de dirigirse a su despacho, fue a aclarar las cosas con Dunstan. Evidentemente, ella tampoco había querido armar revuelo. De todos modos, no tenía derecho, dado que ella le había jugado una mala pasada a Merlina con la maldita Pesadilla Patentada, o como se llamara.

Agatha Dunstan no le había dirigido la palabra a Merlina luego de su "broma", no obstante, con sus miradas de basilisco le quedaba más que claro a la celadora que había triunfado, y que a su enemiga le había afectado en su monumental orgullo. Las horas de las comidas en las que se veían, no paraban de fulminarse con la mirada. Merlina, sin querer, varias veces había hecho que su varita despidiera chispas sin siquiera sacarla del bolsillo de la túnica. Era algo inevitable. Repudiaba a Dunstan.

El profesor de Pociones, por otro lado, echaba vistazos insondables a Merlina, lo que a ella le causaba terror. Indudablemente Severus estaba planeando algo contra ella, pero no actuaba de manera sospechosa, y eso era lo peor. Desde luego, su humor continuaba siendo irascible y cambiante, lo que también ponía a Merlina de los nervios, porque nunca sabía cómo Severus le contestaría.

Merlina había informado a Ginny de la catástrofe con Severus―la pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no sacárselo en cara y se limitó a fruncir los labios como lo hacía su madre cuando algo le parecía mal ―, y le dejó en claro que no iba a entrometerse más. Severus tenía más que sabido que ella había sido cómplice, y para no armar alboroto castigó a Ginny haciéndole lavar los excusados de la enfermería, sin magia. Merlina, apenas se enteró, partió a defender a su amiga, pero antes de que dijera algo, Severus la había silenciado con una colérica mirada.

Éste estaba revisando trabajos, pero la pluma se partió en dos en sus manos, mientras se reincorporaba para enfrentarla.

―Es mejor así, Morgan ―farfulló apretando los labios ―. Mejor no digas nada. No hagas que las cosas se pongan más feas.

_¿Feas?_ Pensó Merlina, temerosa, tragando saliva. _¿Las cosas ya están feas? Si ya lo están, ¿qué demonios queda, entonces?_

"

Durante las dos primeras semanas de noviembre, Merlina estuvo vigilando a Severus de la forma más discreta que pudo para que éste no se diera cuenta. Lo mismo hizo con Dunstan, y no halló señales de que los dos estuvieran confabulados. De hecho, no se hablaban más que en la sala de profesores, lo justo y necesario, y de lo poco que ella alcanzaba a escuchar ―cuando se quedaba ordenando el armario de las túnicas―, Severus continuaba siendo muy sarcástico. Dunstan, por lo visto, también había abandonado las visitas nocturnas a Snape, que a Merlina tanta rabia le provocaban. Merlina supuso que era por el temor de que algún estudiante la viera entrando al despacho del profesor de Pociones; eso sí que daría para hablar cosas fatales.

En el fondo de su corazón, Merlina agradecía que su plan no hubiese iniciado una amistad entre los dos profesores, pero admitía no saber qué era peor: luchar con ellos juntos o separados. De todas maneras, Merlina estaba preparada: Ginny, a pesar de todo, no se había molestado en darle ideas, aunque la mayoría se relacionaba con la utilización de los objetos de la tienda de chascos de sus hermanos gemelos. La verdad es que usar a Lord Kakadura contra cualquiera de los dos, sonaba bastante tentador en caso de emergencia. Tal vez no aseguraba que la persona quedara en vergüenza, pero ésta pasaría un buen rato en el baño con terribles retorcijones de estómago, tuviera comida en los intestinos o no, según la Weasley.

―Según Fred y George que es como si te tomaras dos litros enteros de poción laxante, y hace que te salgan hasta lágrimas.

Merlina pudo imaginarse a los dos profesores haciendo ruidos de dolor con facilidad, pero, ¿con lágrimas en los ojos? Era como si le pidiera a Snape que bailara con ella frente a todo el colegio, o que Dunstan le diera un abrazo amistoso. Ni siquiera les alcanzaba para lágrimas de cocodrilo de lo tan frívolos que eran.

"

Merlina solía compartir mucho con la profesora de Transformaciones en los momentos libres que les coincidían a ambas. No cabía duda que, en los tiempos en que poseía su memoria sana, charlaban sin problemas. Ella era la que se encargaba ―sin saberlo, claro ― de conectar a Merlina a la realidad, porque, sinceramente, se la pasaba fantaseando sobre bromas y revanchas. En cambio, McGonagall siempre le hablaba de las noticias ―catástrofes, más que nada― que anunciaba _El Profeta_.

―Han habido muchas desapariciones ―le comentaba con preocupación en su mirada severa―. No es algo fuera de lo común, pero si el Ministerio continúa así, sin poder poner freno a esos ataques tan evitables… A menos que el Ministerio no tenga interés en hacerlo, por supuesto. Dumbledore siempre dijo que lo primero que iba a caer era el Ministerio, y aún no sucede… pero para allá vamos.

Merlina sabía que no estaban viviendo buenos momentos; Severus ya se lo había mencionado un montón de veces, incluso Ginny de vez en cuando comentaba cosas de ese estilo. También la celadora estaba enterada que los chicos ―Harry, Ron y Hermione ―, donde fuera que estuviesen, tramaban algo relacionado con los problemas actuales. Sin embargo, la mentalidad de Merlina se obstinaba en no comprender lo que realmente exigía todo eso, y se debía precisamente a que estaba rodeada de paredes sólidas y protectoras, y sabía que podía contar con Severus en caso de gravedad. O era en lo que se esforzaba por pensar.

Además, por mucho que Minerva hablara sobre el tema con esa voz de inflexible preocupación, la vida escolar era la misma de siempre: los alumnos no podían estar más cargados de deberes. Para Merlina ya era normal ver a estudiantes, de quinto en adelante, paseándose por la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche y cargando enormes volúmenes de un lado a otro, por eso es que no tenía caso regañarlos. Ya una vez, por haber tratado de fingir superioridad con un Slytherin de séptimo, había recibido la lección. El muchacho le lanzó el maleficio de piernas de gelatina, y estuvo media hora tratando de desencantarse a sí misma. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Severus ―era imposible casi que estuviera dormido a medianoche―, pero el orgullo se lo impidió. Tenía claro también que él la ignoraría, y le diría algo como "arréglatelas tú sola", como había sucedido una vez, hace años…

"

_Desde que había trabado amistad con Susan y Endora, Merlina no se separaba de ellas. Las tres iban juntas para todos lados y no se aburrían nunca de la presencia de la otra. Solían discutir bastante por sandeces y diferencias de pensamiento, pero era algo que les relajaba y daba algo de emoción a sus vidas. Sin embargo, ese día Merlina subía sola las escaleras, y no porque se hubiese peleado con sus amigas: ambas, Susan y Endora, habían tocado una planta venenosa del invernadero dos. Les provocó una alergia molesta, casi como un resfrío, y habían ido a parar a la enfermería envueltas en estornudos y fiebre. Aquél era el rumbo que tomaba la chica en esos instantes, cargada de libros y pergaminos. Llevaban apenas un día en cama y ya Merlina tenía que ir a ponerlas al tanto de la montaña de deberes que habían dejado los maestros, para que no se atrasaran._

_ Iba con tantas cosas en los brazos que poco veía donde pisaba. "Bueno, si me tropiezo, me levanto y recojo las cosas", pensó sin darle mayor importancia. Pero, ¿qué era peor que tropezarse? Quedarse atrapada en un escalón falso. Por las cosas de la vida, eso fue lo que le ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de llegar al séptimo piso. Alcanzó a poner las manos para no golpearse en la boca. La torre de libro la tuvo que soltar, por supuesto. Los volúmenes dieron un golpe seco, y algunos continuaron descendiendo varios escalones, doblándoseles las hojas._

_ Merlina dio un grito ahogado y se puso las manos en la boca, temiendo a que, de la nada, Madame Pince se apareciera blandiendo su varita con aire amenazador, echando fuego por la nariz por haber estropeado sus valiosos volúmenes. Desde que en primer año había tenido ese pequeño "encuentro" por botar unos libros sin querer, Merlina tenía cierto terror a dicha mujer. Y, hasta apenas un segundo antes, no se le había caído nunca un libro en su vida de esa manera, a excepción de aquella vez. _

_ La loca bibliotecaria no pareció pero aún así Merlina se puso tensa. Aquella tensión no le favoreció en nada para tratar de salir del escalón falso en el que había quedado atrapada su pierna derecha. La tenía hundida hasta la rodilla, sin embargo, algo sucedió que le hizo sumergirla hasta la mitad de su flacucho muslo._

_ ― ¡Ah! ¡Estúpido peldaño! ―rabió Merlina roja como un tomate, moviendo con ímpetu su extremidad. Era como estar estancado en un montón de masa espesísima. _

_ Miró a su alrededor, pretendiendo buscar la solución en las paredes. Algunos de los personajes de los cuadros la miraban con una sonrisita socarrona; otros, encaraban lástima._

_ Suspirando cansinamente, se echó hacia adelante y trató de gatear, empujándose con toda su fuerza hacia arriba. Su pierna apenas se movió un centímetro, y al enderezarse, se volvió a hundir._

_ La chica gruñó otra vez juntando paciencia con los puños apretados._

_ De pronto, de algún lugar lejano escuchó pasos._

_ ― ¡Eh! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ―vociferó rogando porque no fuera ningún estudiante de Slytherin. _

_ Los pasos se hicieron más apresurados y cercanos, lo que le indicó a Merlina que tenía la posibilidad de recibir ayuda. _

_ ―Por favor, ―comenzó, previniendo que la persona ya iba a doblar la esquina. ¿Puedes sacarme de…? ― se calló de súbito._

_ Era Snape, con su tenebrosa capa susurrante._

_ Su expresión joven y huraña se volvió burlona. La iluminación de las antorchas le hacía ver muy pálido._

_ ― ¿Sí, señorita Morgan? ―preguntó con voz melodiosa._

_ ―Yo… ―las mejillas de Merlina se arrebolaron con violencia. Sus ojos, como dos escarabajos negros congelados, le helaban hasta el tuétano ― Bueno, me preguntaba si… Es que yo me atasqué…_

_ ―Morgan ―interrumpió Snape exasperado ―, le ruego que MODULE, porque no le entiendo nada de lo que está tratando de comunicarme._

_ Merlina apretó la mandíbula evitando enojarse. Debía de haber previsto que Snape iba a burlarse de ella. Debía calmarse…_

_ ― ¿Mepuedeayudar? ―dijo con rapidez ― Es que atasqué… en el escalón falso._

_ Una mueca surcó la cara de Snape, fingiendo haberse dado cuenta recién._

_ ―Ya veo ―comentó._

_ Una estela de silencio cruzó en el ambiente._

_ ―Eh… ¿me ayuda? ―inquirió Merlina frunciendo el entrecejo._

_ Snape acentuó su sonrisa y su vista acarició los libros que estaban en el suelo._

_ ―No ―la respuesta fluyó sin preámbulos._

_ ― ¿No? _

_ La chiquilla abrió la boca sin poder creerlo. ¿No la iba a ayudar? ¿Aún viendo que estaba atascada? ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ese hombre?_

_ ―No ―reiteró Snape. Dio un paso hacia atrás― Es su problema, Morgan. Arrégleselas como pueda. Y procure dejar los libros impecables, si no desea que Pince le castigue… ―chasqueó la lengua._

_ Dicho eso, giró sobre el talón de sus zapatos lustrosos y se fue a paso militar, desapareciendo por donde había llegado._

_ ―Oh… ¡maldito seas, desgraciado! ―chilló Merlina a los pocos segundos, sin pararse a pensar si se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla._

_ ― ¡Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw! ―se oyó la voz de Snape desde las lejanías, provocando eco. La sangre le bulló a la chica._

_ Tal vez fue magia accidental, porque su pierna salió como la cuchara de una jalea, al lanzarse hacia el lado para asirse al pasamano._

_ Dejando la ira de lado, obedeció a Snape y se preocupó del estado de los libros, porque no deseaba tener problemas con el buitre de Pince._

_ Llegó media hora más tarde al encuentro con sus amigas en la enfermería gracias a Snape._

"

Las aletas de la nariz se le inflaron al resoplar tan fuerte. La culpabilidad por haber utilizado a Severus desapareció en un dos por tres. ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho cuando pequeña iba a tener que martirizarse? No.

El recuerdo fluyó como gasolina: al más mero indicio de ser atacada por Severus, se iría con todo, sin el temor de "se puede enojar y me va a odiar por el resto de su vida". Además, sobre todo, él la seguiría queriendo.

¿O no?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y fue a hacer una segunda ronda por la primera planta.

"

El sábado en la mañana, se realizó el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Merlina pudo contemplar el partido, y la sensacional atrapada de la Snitch de parte de Ginny, que jugaba en el puesto de buscadora. La derrota de Slytherin hizo que Snape estuviera especialmente cortante (más de lo acostumbrado) y no quiso mirar a la cara a Merlina durante el día completo, sólo por ser amiga de Ginny.

"

La verdad es que no se estaba esforzando demasiado para buscar alguna venganza no demasiado cruel o débil. No era realmente necesario, pero la única manera de conectarse un poco con la Merlina del temperamento fuerte, y también para sentirse menos ignorado por ella, era haciéndola salir un poco de sus casillas. Debía reconocer, sin embargo, que le había molestado mucho lo que había hecho ella. Por un momento había sentido que ella permanecía a su lado sólo por interés y lástima. Sabía, claro, que no era así, porque sus ojos reflejaban otros sentimientos más sensatos. Aún así… si hallaba la manera de darle un escarmiento, lo haría.

Por curiosidad revisó el anuncio que ponían los gemelos Weasley en _El Profeta_ para ver qué artículos interesantes ofrecía. Le resultó muy atrayente comprar el "Pellejo Falso: ¿quieres andar desnudo, pero temes a que te traten de inmoral o agarres un resfrío? ¡Ha llegado la solución! Éste traje te proporcionará calor o frescura según la época, y será imposible que te lo reprochen: al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo ropa". No se mostraba ninguna imagen alusiva en la página, pero Severus pudo imaginarse el traje sin problemas. A los segundos se arrepintió: Merlina era joven, y a pesar de que su físico no era el de una modelo, no le agradaba la idea de que se estuviera paseando desnuda por el castillo, aunque fuera con una piel falsa. Eso era algo que prefería verlo en privado.

Sin embargo, cuando menos esperaba alguna señal sobre qué hacer, ocurrió. Era simple, y lo tenía prácticamente delante de sus narices: utilizar un poco de _filtro de la mentira verdadera_. Hacer que Morgan revelara algunas cuántas cosas incómodas era algo que siempre le divertía, pero sería mucho mejor si contaba cosas que no fueran ciertas.

Sí, sí… eso haría. Y dejarla en vergüenza delante de los profesores, el lunes por la mañana sería más que perfecto. Sólo tenía que deslizar un par de gotas en su desayuno… Y listo.

"

Las mañanas de los lunes siempre iba a ordenar las túnicas de repuesto del aula de profesores, cambiando las sucias por las limpias. Luego de hacerlo, escuchaba el inicio de las conversaciones de los docentes y se iba a dormir. Pero algo cambió en algún instante del desayuno, como si deseara decir cosas… decir _verdades_ de la gente. Cosas que los demás debían saber, y que ella necesitaba expresar fervientemente. Por ejemplo, aquél muchacho de Slytherin de cuarto año tenía un tatuaje de león en el trasero porque su real afición había sido entrar a Gryffindor… y esa niña de Hufflepuff, de quinto año, se había operado la nariz, estaba segura de eso. Y aquél Ravenclaw se séptimo estaba enamorado de su amigo…

―Morgan ―masculló una voz masculina en su oído, de la nada. Sobresaltada miró de soslayo. Era Severus, y estaba apostado tras su silla, con una mano en el respaldo _―_ veo que has terminado de desayunar. ¿Vamos a la sala de profesores?

―Eh… sí… Sí ―replicó súbitamente confundida. Se puso de pie y le frunció el entrecejo a Severus.

También tenía unas cuantas cosas de Severus que decir… Como, por ejemplo, que las calificaciones en los trabajos las ponía al azar, y que solía dormir con un oso de felpa a su lado, y que era adicto al vino de elfo y guardaba cien botellas bajo las camas, y muchas otras cosas más que tenía que contarlas…

―Merlina… ―susurró Severus, sin captar el tono malicioso de su voz, lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo ― Si tienes que decir algo, dilo. No pasará nada…

― ¿Sí?

―Sí ―contestó el profesor asintiendo con la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa amable. ¿Amable?

Merlina no estuvo muy segura de hacerlo… ¿y si se metía en algún aprieto?, pensó, mientras sacaba las túnicas limpias de la cesta que habían dejado los elfos domésticos.

Los profesores comenzaron a llenar el aula, llenando uno a uno los puestos alrededor de la larga mesa de madera, incluso Binns, el profesor fantasma de la aburrida Historia de la Magia. Firenze nunca se presentaba, Hagrid prefería quedarse preparando las clases y hacer su papel de guardabosque, y la profesora de Adivinación bajaba rara vez de su torre. En media hora comenzarían las clases.

―Me temo ―comenzó Dumbledore con su voz profunda y afectada ―, que hacia diciembre se retirarán varios estudiantes del establecimiento. Las noticias de _El Profeta_ han sembrado el pánico, y creo que todavía no viene lo peor. Mientras tanto debemos continuar con normalidad, y no por ocultar cosas a los estudiantes, sino porque la única manera de preparar a los estudiantes para el futuro, es enseñándoles y…

Merlina, estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras del director, pero de pronto, recordó algo. Era la hora de decir la verdad. Sonoramente se aclaró la garganta, tomando la atención de todos. Cada una de las cabezas, se giraron hacia ella, con expresión inquisitiva.

― ¿Qué sucede, Merlina? ―preguntó el director con amabilidad, entrelazando sus largos dedos y mirándolo con esos ojos azules tan intensos.

―Yo… Yo he decirles algo ―tartamudeó, dejando caer la túnica que tenía en la mano, y se acercó hacia la mesa por el respaldo de la profesora Vector.

Albus arrugó el ceño, Minerva arqueó las cejas, Dunstan bufó y Severus se mordió el labio, evitando sonreír. Los demás tenían expresiones similares a las dos primeras.

― ¿Qué es, Merlina? ―la alentó la profesora Sprout.

―Es que… el rumor de que Voldemort quiere armar una guerra, es falso ―la mitad de los presentes dieron un respingo, incluido Severus, que se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza ―. Es una conspiración de los estudiantes para dejar los estudios ―puntualizó, abriendo mucho sus ojos castaños.

McGonagall abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso, Merlina?

―Es la verdad. Sólo… sólo lo sé y ya. Y también deben saber que…

― ¿Sí?

Tenía que confesarse… tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos. Al fin y al cabo, la verdad siempre triunfaba por sobre todas las cosas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Soy una Mortífaga.

Hooch escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo de su vaso, y Binns carraspeó con fuerza, para decir un alterado "¡Pero qué cosas dice, señorita Myers! "

― ¿Qué te sucede, Merlina? ―le espetó Minerva evidentemente molesta.

―No me sucede nada… Sólo siento que tengo que decir la verdad… Y la verdad, también, es que no me gusta para nada ese sobrero ridículo que usa usted, profesora.

Minerva abrió la boca ofendida. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¡Decir la verdad era algo bueno! Lo decía por su bien…

― ¿Qué más tenemos que saber, Merlina? ―preguntó el director sin dejar de sonreír.

Merlina tomó aire y comenzó a hablar casi con monotonía.

―Su barba tiene piojos, director ―se volvió hacia el pequeño Flitwick ―. Usted tiene un romance con la profesora Sprout ―ambos aludidos soltaron un grito ahogado ―. La profesora Babbling es licántropo ―la maestra de Runas antiguas recibió con una fuerte tos aquella declaración, lo que se asemejó más a una risa ―. La profesora Charity Burbage es _muggle_; Severus duerme con un oso de felpa y es adicto al vino de elfo… Y tiene tatuado mi nombre en un lugar privado ―Severus se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Merlina pensó que representaba vergüenza, pero estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas ―. Y Dunstan… ―el arrogante rostro de la sobrina de Umbridge se volvió hacia ella completamente amenazador ― Dunstan es mi hermana perdida ―las facciones de la mujer se relajaron ―, y es lesbiana ―agregó Merlina moviendo la cabeza con pesar de arriba a abajo.

Antes había silencio, pero hasta el silencio pareció ser absorbido en ese instante. De pronto, Albus liberó una sutil risita, mirando de reojo a Dunstan y a Severus fugazmente.

―Yo no encuentro que esto sea gracioso ―saltó la profesora de Transformaciones, mirando a Dumbledore con reproche.

―No, claro que no lo es porque, a Merlina, le han hecho un encantamiento Confundus, o algo por el estilo ―apoyó Dumbledore repentinamente serio.

― ¡Yo no tengo nada! ―se defendió Merlina ― Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

Dumbledore suspiró, y luego, con voz abatida, agregó.

―Bien, profesora Dunstan, ¿podría usted desencantarla?

Dunstan miró al barbudo director como si se hubiese tragado un limón de pica.

―Por supuesto que no ―chilló.

Merlina abrió la boca horrorizada. ¿No que con Dunstan habían hecho las paces?

―Yo me hago cargo ―terció Severus colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta ―. Vamos, Morgan ―añadió observando a Merlina por el rabillo del ojo.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró cuando estuvieron fuera del aula, los comentarios se desataron como balas de cañón a toda velocidad.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué todos tenían esa cara de enojados? ―comenzó Merlina agarrando la manga del brazo derecho de Severus con cierta insistencia.

―No estaban enojados. Sólo sorprendidos ―mintió Severus cansinamente.

― ¿Pero qué es eso de que estoy encantada?

―Nada.

― ¿Nada?

―No. Y ahora me acompañarás a la clase. Te necesitaré para que recolectes los trabajos y ―su voz suavizó― podrás decir unas cuantas verdades más…

Los ojos de Merlina se iluminaron: ¡eso era lo que quería, decir verdades!

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron de ver a Merlina allí cuando entraron. Sabían que la celadora mantenía una relación con Snape, pero eran contadas las veces que iba al aula. De hecho, primera vez en el año que se presentaba allí antes de que comenzara la clase. Estaba apostada tras Severus, apegada a la fría pared sin ventana, con los brazos tras la espalda y los ojos entrecerrados, analizando a cada uno mientras se ubicaban en los pupitres, frente a sus calderos roñosos.

Snape se puso de pie y con su voz imperiosa reclamó orden y silencio absoluto. Todos se prepararon para escuchar la poción a preparar y anotar los ingredientes en sus cuadernos. Pero la rutina cambió.

―Como podrán ver, Morgan está aquí.

Merlina, al escuchar su nombre dio un respingo y se adelantó ante la clase. Los Slytherin la miraron con asco.

―Y Morgan ―continuó Severus dirigiendo a todos una cínica sonrisa ― quiere hablar con ustedes.

Los muchachos se dirigieron miradas de desconcierto unos a otros.

―Adelante, Morgan ―incitó Severus con voz de peligro encubierto ―. Revéleles a los alumnos lo que con tanto fervor desea sacar a la luz…

Merlina dio otro paso hacia adelante y comenzó a decir una sarta de incoherencias contra los presentes, cosas que eran falsas, por supuesto.

―Tú tienes seis dedos en cada pie. Tú tienes un romance con el chico que está allá. Odio como te queda la falda a ti, pareces una bruja barata, y te lo digo de corazón. Tú usas placa porque no tienes dientes. Tú te hiciste un implante muggle de busto. Tú te comes las uñas de los pies. A ti te odio, tú me caes mal, a ti no te conozco… Tú tienes un dragón escondido en el fondo de tu baúl, tú eres un animago no registrado, tú estuviste en Azkaban por atentar contra muggles, tú eres un tarado, tú mojas la cama durante las noches, tú aún usas pañales, tú…

Estuvo durante quince minutos diciendo cosas como esas, y tal vez peores. En un inicio cada uno recibió el comentario como una bofetada, y luego comenzaron las risitas de burla y los comentarios en voz baja. A Merlina no le importó; una vez que hubo comenzado, nada le podía distraer.

―Y, tengo que confesarles también que yo… ―hizo una pausa para inflar los pulmones con abundante aire ― soy Mortífaga.

Por unos cuantos segundos, los grillos cantaron. Y luego, las risas fueron las que salieron a flote,

― ¿Ella? ¿Ella Mortífaga?

― ¿Está loca?

― ¡No puedo imaginármela!

Pero al ver la seriedad de Merlina, se callaron casi de inmediato, algunos muertos de terror. Otros tantos la miraron con interés inusitado.

Severus, por otro lado, no esperaba que finalizara con ese detalle, y cuando lo dijo se puso pálido como la cera. Se adelantó hacia ella.

―Bien, creo que ya has dicho suficiente, Morgan.

―Ya terminé ―repuso ella con entusiasmo.

―No quiero que vuele una mosca ―amenazó a la clase.

Severus la tomó del brazo y se la llevó al despacho, por la puerta que lo conectaba con el aula. Merlina se percató de su cara y se preocupó.

― ¿Se te acabó el vino de elfo?

Severus bufó. Se dirigió hacia su despensa de pociones con aspecto mortífero, y extrajo un frasco pequeño.

―Toma, bébete esto ―le indicó con premura.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero beber vino de…

― ¡No es vino de elfo! ―estalló Snape ― Bébelo ya.

Merlina bebió el contenido del frasco sin chistar. Tal vez Severus necesitaba sentirse acompañado por alguien que bebiera junto a él…

Se derrumbó justo encima de una butaca, dormida.

Lamentablemente el efecto de la poción que le había dado Severus no tenía cura, a menos que se esperara tres horas para que se le quitara el efecto, y el único camino que le había quedado, era darle un poco de poción para dormir.

"

Merlina, a los cinco minutos de seguir con su trabajo aquél día lunes en la tarde, supo de las estupideces que había dicho en clases. En Hogwarts era imposible que algo como eso quedara en secreto, así que, cada vez que se paseaba por los corredores abarrotados de estudiantes, se le quedaban mirando, ya fue con lástima, burla o curiosidad. Fue tan inesperado recibir la noticia, que tardó en sonrojarse y ponerse furiosa. Tuvo que juntar fuerzas para no atacar a los estudiantes para que se callaran. El profesor Binns se encargó de reprocharle la actuación en la sala de profesores, así que tuvo que pedir disculpa a cada uno de los profesores que había estado presentes en la reunión, excepto a Severus y Dunstan. Tenía temor a que Snape le regañara haber hablado mal de él, pero no se disculpó con la maestra de Defensa porque estaba casi segura que ella había sido la mente siniestra de ese plan. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny llegó a sacarle en cara la consecuencia, supo que no había sido ella la culpable.

―Te lo dije. ¡Ahora todos no paran de decir que eres una ridícula! Y para peor, algunos hasta se tomaron un poco en serio lo de Mortífaga…

Merlina estaba en el vestíbulo, limpiando los pasamanos de la escalera de mármol con magia, de tan mala gana, que en cualquier momento le sacaría un ojo a alguien.

―Sí pero, de todas maneras, no ha sido una trampa muy buena ―gruñó Merlina ―, esa Dunstan me las va…

―No estoy hablando de Dunstan ―la atajó Ginny ―, ¡sino que de Snape!

― ¿Qué?

―Snape fue el que te tendió la trampa, no Dunstan. Snape fue el que te hizo hacer el ridículo en la clase de pociones. Además que un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby me dijo que lo había visto entrar a la cocina a la hora del desayuno. ¡Seguro que allí puso algo en tu taza!

―Nunca pensé que… Nunca pensé que Snape fuera en serio. ¡No puede haberme hecho esto! ―chilló Merlina guardándose la varita en el bolsillo con tanto ímpetu, que atravesó la tela.

Ginny reparó el agujero por ella; estaba demasiado alterada como para hacerlo.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ―inquirió la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué qué voy a hacer? ¡Hablar con él, por supuesto! ¿Te imaginas que alguien me ataca porque de verdad cree que soy Mortífaga? ¡Además que dije muchas cosas horribles, la mitad de Hogwarts ahora me odia!

Se encontró con Severus a mitad del pasillo donde estaba su mazmorra. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona al ver a Merlina acercarse con esa pinta de bomba a punto de estallar.

― ¡Esto no es justo! ―le espetó Merlina ― Lo que hice yo fue malo, lo sé, ¡pero esto es muy cruel!

―Te lo advertí, Morgan. Tú tendrás que lidiar sola con aquellos estudiantes que te _detestan_ ahora. Además, conste que no hice nada grave en comparación a las bromas de años anteriores. Estamos a mano. Si quieres vengarte… adelante ―incitó Severus en un murmullo. Sus labios se movían muy poco.

Merlina pensó en rebatirle más, pero el hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices. La joven, ofendida, se fue lo más lejos del despacho, haciendo el esfuerzo para juntar sus neuronas y maquinar un plan e irse contra él. Sabía que era infantil, pero no iba a permitir que la humillara y la tratara como a una mocosa malcriada y…

Caminaba por el sexto piso, y los únicos pasos que resonaban eran los de ella ―los demás estaban cenando; ella iría a las cocinas más tarde, y volvería a comer en el Gran Comedor cuando cesaran los incómodos comentarios ―, cuando, de pronto, algo más se oyó. Se dio la vuelta, alerta. ¿Alguien la seguía?

El corredor apenas se iluminaba por el fuego de las antorchas encendidas. Aguzó el oído para escuchar más allá de lo obvio… Podía mirar el Mapa y sabría, pero…

¡Pum!

Un ruido lejano de una puerta cerrarse resonó en el ambiente. Merlina corrió con la varita empuñada al lugar de origen. Fue fácil encontrar el aula en cuestión, ya que algo había dentro que hacía que retumbara una especie de mueble… ¿Sería Peeves?

― ¡Lumos! ―exclamó girando el pomo e internándose en el aula en desuso. Lo que repicaba era un armario polvoriento en el fondo.

Se enderezó, aún con la varita en alto, lista para enfrentar al poltergeist, que de seguro quería gastarle una broma, para asustarla y agarrarle la nariz…

Abrió la puerta y se alejó rápidamente para poder estirar el brazo y atacar.

Pero del interior no fue Peeves el que salió, sino Severus, mirándola con sorna.

Merlina iba a decir algo mordaz, mirándolo furiosísima, pero éste, de la nada, se comenzó a incendiar, como si la llama la hubiese lanzado Merlina a través de los ojos.

Snape se derrumbó en el suelo.


	23. Polillas

**Capítulo 23: Polillas**

** "**

A Merlina se le cortó la respiración y se puso una mano en el pecho adolorido por tales violentos latidos que daba su corazón, mientras con la otra señalaba a Severus espasmódicamente, blandiendo la varita. Su cara estaba contorsionada en un grito mudo.

No podía ser… Ella no lo había hecho, y Severus no era capaz de prenderse fuego a sí mismo… No podía hacerle esa broma… Y ella no podría… Magia involuntaria… Imposible…

¡Y habían peleado antes! ¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera podía pensar bien lo culpable que se sentía…, porque parecía que su vida se estaba yendo en esos últimos segundos, en un intenso miedo, sin saber qué hacer… Había pensado tan cruelmente de él…

―_Agua… Aguamen…._ ― balbuceó con la barbilla temblando. La voz no le daba para más.

Severus se estaba quemando delante sus ojos y ella no estaba haciendo nada… Ni siquiera podía lograr un maldito conjuro para lanzar agua…

Tomó aire otra vez, cumpliéndose el octavo segundo desde que aquélla horrorosa visión había comenzado, y así reiterar el encantamiento. De todas maneras, había algo extraño en la situación. Algo no calzaba.

¡Tam!

La puerta del aula, que estaba semi-cerrada, se abrió de un golpe. Peeves entró flotando y jugando con su sombrero de cascabeles, haciéndolo resonar de manera siniestra.

― ¡Si no es Merlina la partidaria de Lord Estúpido! ¿Qué hace…? ―se paró en seco y observando la situación con ojos entornados.

―Peeves, yo… ―Merlina no tenía idea qué pensaba decir, no tenía nada en su cabeza, estaba perdida, se sentía mareada…

― ¡MERLINA MORGAN ES UNA ASESINA! ―gritó a todo pulmón el poltergeist tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire ― ¡MERLINA MORGAN ESTÁ QUEMANDO A UNA PERSONA! ¡EN EL SEXTO PISO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL SEXTO PISO!

El pequeño bufón dio tales aullidos que hizo apostar a Merlina, en una minúscula partícula de su cerebro, que se había oído en todo el colegio.

Dirigió su mirada una vez más a la masa deforme y crepitante tapada por las llamas. Había asesinado a Severus, eso no podía ser… Era una maldita pesadilla. Aquella era la respuesta.

Y, esta vez, fue ella quien se derribó en la fría piedra gris, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Despertó, minutos más tarde en el mismo lugar, rodeada de personas. Muchos eran estudiantes y Peeves seguía flotando boca abajo dos metros arriba de Merlina con una ancha sonrisa. La profesora McGonagall estaba arrodillada a su lado y le había estado dando golpecitos con la palma de la mano en su cara sudorosa.

Los muchachos susurraban cosas y se reían por lo bajo. Violentamente, Merlina recordó porqué estaba allí tirada. El corazón se le aceleró nuevamente.

―Yo… Profesora… Yo maté, pero yo no quise, yo no sé por qué… yo… ―comenzó a explicarse de manera frenética, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sin saber por dónde empezar, sin saber qué sentir; estaba perdida. A su mente llegaban imágenes pasadas a una velocidad impresionante.

Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, la mujer ya había alzado una mano para silenciarla.

―Era un boggart, Merlina. No era más que un boggart ―explicó ella comprensivamente. ¿O era lástima?

Merlina aún podía oír los latidos de su corazón bombeando en sus oídos, pero al menos una ola de paz le traspasó el cuerpo, borrándole instantáneamente las lágrimas de los ojos

Había sido un boggart... Un maldito boggart…

¿Entonces, su boggart era ese? ¿Ver a Snape quemándose? Otra ola, pero de alivio le llenó el cuerpo. En el fondo de su corazón, todavía existía una conexión potente con el profesor de Pociones. El romance no estaba del todo perdido. Aún había posibilidades de volver a la normalidad…

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ―ofreció Minerva con preocupación contenida.

―No… no… Oh, Dios… ―susurró suspirando. Estaba pálida y con un aire enfermizo.

― ¿Segura que te sientes bien? ―insistió la profesora mirándola con severidad.

―Sí, me siento… ¡Severus! ― el hombre en cuestión acababa de hacerse camino entre la masa de estudiantes. Parecía despreocupado.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Minerva? Me dijeron que Morgan estaba causando incendios ― expresó socarronamente.

―Será mejor que ella misma te lo explique ―replicó reincorporándose.

Merlina, con cierto esfuerzo se puso de pie, y corrió hasta él abrazándolo sin tapujos, sin importarle el comentario sarcástico, ni que antes hubiese sido antipático con ella… Luego de una visión así, cualquiera dejaría pasar la situación.

― ¡Vamos! ―dijo Minerva a los estudiantes para que vaciaran el aula, pero sólo algunos cuantos obedecieron.

― ¡Fuera de aquí! ―rugió Snape girando la cabeza hacia los que seguían observándolos. Merlina parecía una niña miedosa buscando ocultándose tras su mamá.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se apresuraron a salir, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

―Tú también, Peeves ―añadió Snape amenazante.

El poltergeist le sacó la lengua con descaro y desapareció también.

Merlina estaba fuertemente aferrada a su cintura, con la frente apoyada en su hombro.

― ¿Me puedes soltar y explicar qué demonios estabas haciendo con fuego?

Merlina se separó de él, decidida a no enojarse. Ya habían reñido, y había recibido la lección, así que lo mejor era no perder la calma.

―Escuché ruidos y vine… abrí el armario y saliste tú… Bueno, no eras tú, era un boggart que tenía tu forma, y de pronto… te comenzaste a incendiar… Y luego llegó Peeves y gritó, culpándome de que te había asesinado y me desmayé ―Severus resopló cansinamente ―. Sé que fue Dunstan ―añadió Merlina cabizbaja.

―Ah. Bien, problema resuelto ―se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Merlina se quedó echando raíces por unos instantes.

― ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Severus se volvió para fulminarla con la mirada.

―No voy a consolarte por un problema en el que te has metido tú ―puntualizó éste sin dar muestras de simpatía ni de sensibilidad.

Merlina no pudo dar crédito a la actitud idiota de Severus. ¡Había sufrido por él y ni siquiera le había brindado una palabra de consuelo! La poca alegría que había sentido, se esfumó como vapor en el aire.

Entonces comprendió su actitud: él deseaba que ella continuara vengándose porque así podía sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no? ¡Cómo si eso fuera a ayudar! ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que ella era la misma? ¡Era la única Merlina, no había otra!

―Soy la misma. ¡La misma! ―se dijo a sí misma.

Fue como si un saco de frustración de cinco kilos le cayera encima de los hombros, pero eso no le hizo posible desviarse del pensamiento que le atacaba con mayor fuerza: Dunstan había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y con ese tipo de cosas no se jugaba. Y si ella atacaba dando golpes bajos como aquél, ella podía actuar de manera similar, dándole de su propia medicina. Eso de haberle dejado enfrentarse con un boggart era algo bajísimo. Ahora… tenía que pensar en algo para hacerla caer y que divisara un boggart, al menos que se consiguiera otra criatura para hacerla sufrir un poco. O hacerla sufrir bastante. Necesitaba vengarse. Debía hacer algo.

Olvidándose de Severus, se arregló la túnica y fue al despacho de Dunstan, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

Dunstan estaba con un traje de ejercicios muy abrigador, parada en el centro de su oficina, con una pesa en cada mano. No se sorprendió al verla. Lástima para Merlina, que había tenido la esperanza de que una de las mancuernas se le cayera en un pie producto de la sorpresa.

―No sé cómo lo has averiguado, aunque no es un secreto, la verdad, porque sé que el año anterior se enteraron muchos de mi… pasado ―comenzó Merlina intentando sonar lo más amenazante posible, aunque su cara sombría ya representaba cómo se sentía. Dunstan frunció el entrecejo, desorientada ―. Pero has cometido un grave error, y lo vas a pagar. Lo que me hiciste es algo repugnante.

Dunstan soltó descaradamente una carcajada de villana.

― ¿Qué? ―le espetó tornándose seria de súbito ― ¿Me vas a acusar con Snape esta vez, o con tu mamá?

La ira inundó a Merlina, desenvainando la varita y señalando a Agatha. Ésta, que tenía buenos reflejos, lanzó las pesas al sillón de atrás y sacó su varita, que estaba en el elástico del pantalón.

― ¡Cómo te atreves! ―le espetó Merlina luchando por controlarse. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan repugnante? ¿Cómo podía mencionar a su madre, cuando debía tener más que sabido a esas alturas que se había quedado sin familia a los catorce años?

― ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? ―bramó Dunstan sin bajar la guardia.

Merlina cerró los ojos unos segundos, bajando la varita con cuidado.

―No puedo creerlo… ―farfulló guardándose la varita en el bolsillo otra vez; debía tener cuidado. La ira no le haría mejorar en su defensa ― Eres una mujer detestable ―le soltó Merlina con odio.

Sin dejarla replicar, se marchó de allí, dando un portazo y haciendo temblar los cuadros cercanos del pasillo.

― ¡Ese genio! ―le espetó un hombre bigotudo que estaba meciéndose en una butaca, tallando un caballito de madera con una navaja.

Merlina lo pasó por alto, pero se permitió hacer un gesto grosero con una mano.

Esa misma noche iba a dedicarse a buscar algo con lo que pudiera darle un escarmiento a Agatha Dunstan. No iba a soportar que se burlara de ella de esa manera.

_Tal vez, lo mejor sea que la tire al lago congelado y ya, o que la empuje de una torre, o se la de de alimento a un dragón. Pero lo mejor sería asustarla…_

―Como ella lo hizo conmigo― añadió en voz alta.

Bajó a comer a las cocinas ―los elfos la atiborraron de comida sabrosa ―, para luego continuar con su tarea de vigilante. Distraídamente limpió y ordenó algunas aulas, e incluso ignoró a Peeves que molestaba a unos estudiantes de tercero de Ravenclaw lanzándoles bolas de chicle que había recolectado de debajo de las mesas y que las llevaba en su sombrero colorido de cascabeles. Su mente trataba de trabajar a toda velocidad, entre las cosas más absurdas y crueles, como meterle la cabeza en un retrete sucio hasta ahogarla o hacerle la maldición Cruciatus directamente. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas iba con ella, y no tendría las agallas suficientes como para efectuarlas. Simplemente, tenía que enfrentarla con algún miedo…

Sintió una cosquilla en la mano derecha. Sobresaltada la sacudió y cayó una araña de tamaño mediano al suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta que esa asquerosidad de ocho patas había caminado en el dorso de su mano. Entonces una fugaz imagen atravesó su mente: Hermione y Ginny junto con ella, en el interior de una tienda de campaña. Ellas le estaban narrando cosas de su pasado, como que una vez Snape casi la había matado del susto mediante una poción que le hizo creer que había arañas por todos lados. Merlina se sintió asqueada del sólo recordar, pero a la vez fue como si una vela se prendiera sobre su cabeza, con la luz más potente. ¿A qué le temía Dunstan? No podía ser tan frívola como para no tener miedo a nada… Algún punto débil debía tener: ¿reptiles? ¿Roedores? ¿Aves? Siempre había algo, y ella trataría de averiguarlo. Sin embargo, su plan no se basaba en algo falso: en el caso de que tuviera miedo a las arañas, igual que ella, se encargaría de recolectarlas y soltarla en su cama. Si trabajaba con lo que no le gustaba dándole una utilidad, tal vez perdiera el miedo… Todo haría por darle un escarmiento.

Pensó en solicitar ayuda a Ginny para que le sonsacara a Dunstan información, pero luego caviló que ya la había entrometido lo suficiente en todo el asunto para crearle problemas reales. Y si la pelirroja tenía ya a Snape como "enemigo", no podía poner a Agatha en su contra también. De todas maneras, siempre había cosas mucho más sencillas: averiguarlo mediante coincidencias, por ejemplo.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, cuando recorría el camino hacia el despacho para dormir, una lechuza la alcanzó soltando encima de su cabeza un pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja. Era extraño ver a las lechuzas volar por el mismo castillo, a excepción del Gran Comedor cuando las aves arribaban para hacer entrega del correo matutino.

―Dumbledore ―farfulló creyendo que sería la estilizada y pulcra caligrafía del director la que vería plasmada en el pergamino. Sin embargo, era una letra que jamás había visto, muy tosca para ser de aquél hombre, demasiado desordenada y dispareja. No hizo falta que se estrujara el cerebro para adivinar quién había sido el autor; el nombre salía al final del enunciado.

"

_Morgan, necesito que vengas a limpiar un criadero de polillas que se ha gestado dentro de uno de mis armarios. Ahora ya._

_ Dunstan._

"

La nariz de la celadora expulsó el aire con ganas. ¿Así que dando órdenes? ¿Y por limpiar un miserable nido de polillas? Le habría encantado negarse, pero uno de sus deberes era "ayudar a los maestros cuando se le necesitara". No podía cometer errores en su trabajo; ya estaba con el expediente algo sucio. La lucha con Dunstan, claro, no se contaba entre esos "errores".

Cambió de rumbo de malas pulgas. Los estudiantes que tenían clase con ella ya estaban esperando fuera del aula. Las cabezas se giraron hacia a ella expectantes cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho con aspecto ceñudo.

―Buenos días, Morgan ―saludó con cinismo la mujer cuando Merlina entró ―, no tuve oportunidad de saludarle en el desayu…

―Mira ―interrumpió Merlina con las mejillas coloradas ―vine a lo que me pediste, Dunstan, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Los ojos redondos se entornaron, haciéndole parecer a Dunstan una mujer china. Su boca alargada formulo una media sonrisa.

― ¿No que nos tratábamos de "usted"? El "tú" te suena demasiado impropio.

―Eso era cuando creí que te debía tener algún respeto, y no te hagas la graciosa ahora, no me he olvidado de lo de ayer ―le soltó Merlina sin pelos en la lengua. Estaba harta de esa mujer. Merlina hizo el amago de retirarse.

―Espera ―replicó Dunstan súbitamente seria ―. Está bien, ven.

Condujo a Merlina hasta su habitación carente de adornos, y señaló en un rincón un armario muy angosto, pero de más de dos metros de altura.

―En el lado derecho están ―avisó ―. Ahora tengo que ir a dar clases.

― ¿Por qué no te deshaces tú de ellas? ―inquirió Merlina sintiéndose un poco asqueada.

―No las soporto ―dijo con rapidez haciendo una mueca de asco, como si se hubiese mordido un limón de pica con mucha sal ―; y sácalas todas, Morgan, porque si no le diré al director que no haces bien tu trabajo.

Lo último lo dijo con tanta amabilidad, que no hacía más que expresar cuánto detestaba a Merlina. Dio media vuelta y se retiró.

A Merlina no le importó. Su vista se había clavado en la oscura puerta derecha que ocultaba esos asquerosos bicharracos de alas grises que soltaban polvillos de aspecto mortífero cuando se les aplastaba. "No las soporto" le había confesado Dunstan. No era un comentario a la ligera… Era algo real, algo preocupante incluso. ¿Y si…?

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en la cara de Merlina, y no evitó relamerse los labios.

―Sé que terminaré pagando caro ―farfulló aproximándose con lentitud al armario ―; pero prometí a mí misma no quedarme de brazos cruzados… Tengo que hacer la prueba.

"

Aguardó hasta la noche para continuar el trabajo, pero al menos ya tenía a las siete polillas capturadas en un frasco de cristal bajo un encantamiento de oxígeno para que lograran sobrevivir. Se agitaban febrilmente batiendo las alas y chocando unas contra otras. No eran grandes, aunque un hechizo aumentador sería suficiente para hacerlas más espantosas.

Tuvo que ocultar bien el tarro bajo su túnica para que Severus no la viera. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que el hombre mucha atención no le había puesto. Parecía sumido en su propio mundo.

En el sexto piso había varias aulas sin utilizar, y escogió la más sucia y desordenada para realizar su experimento. Además había una montonera de cajas viejas, y necesitaba precisamente una.

Reparó la más grande, tapiándole los agujeros. No podía escaparse ninguna sola polilla.

Se las arregló para multiplicar treinta veces las polillas sin que se salieran de la caja. Eso lo logró con un conjuro, lo mismo que fortalecer a los bichos alados para que se mantuvieran con vida mínimo tres días, y sellar la caja hasta que llegara el momento de ocuparla. Y el momento sería el día siguiente, en la tarde. Necesitaría de un hechizo que permitiera dejar a las polillas bajo la sábana sin que se estropearan. Lo sentía mucho por las los bichejos aquellos, pero así era la vida.

En ésta ocasión fue cuidadosa a la hora de ocupar un libro de la biblioteca. No dejó marcas de saliva, y tampoco se quedó dormida. Sólo se dedicó a leer lo justo y necesario para enterarse de lo que debía hacer. Temía a que Madame Pince se apareciera en cualquier momento para amenazarla con descuartizarla si le hacía daño a sus preciados amantes: los libros.

― ¿Y qué hago ahora? Esperar…. ―suspiró, satisfecha de su trabajo.

El desayuno le resultó más que sabroso al saber lo que iba a hacer. Se la pasó imaginando la expresión de Dunstan cuando…

Le habría gustado estar allí, pero su deber era permanecer "inocente", o al menos, fingirlo.

Aguardó paciente a que comenzaran las clases de la mañana. Los estudiantes que se hallaban fuera de clases siempre eran mínimos, y la mayoría de las veces pasaban sus horas libres (o de supuesta "enfermedad por colapso estudiantil") en la sala común o en un lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos. Por eso fue que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en sacar la caja del aula del sexto piso en donde la había dejado, y menos lo fue transportarla. Utilizó los pasadizos visualizando el valiosísimo Mapa del Merodeador, y tampoco tuvo ninguna dificultad en entrar al despacho de Dunstan, quien, de seguro, estaría enfrascada en sus "maravillosas" explicaciones sobre "cómo defenderse de las Artes Oscuras". Ya Merlina comprobaría si también era tan maravillosa defendiéndose de esas bestias aladas y diminutas que provocaban ese zumbido enloquecedor dentro de la caja.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado desde antes: un lindo hechizo para petrificar a las polillas antes de sacarlas de la caja, destapar la cama, abrir la caja, transportar a los insectos sobre la sábana, tapar la cama, y realizar el encantamiento de activación para que, cuando Dunstan fuera a dormir plácidamente, recién bañada, abriera la cama y… ¡La noche le olía a gloria!

Merlina se marchó contentísima a dormir. Sólo tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas. Se arriesgaba a recibir una venganza magistral, de seguro, pero valía la pena.

"

¿Qué esperaba Merlina de su "fantástica" broma? A una Dunstan corriendo por todo el colegio, gritando desesperada, chillando como un cerdo, diciendo incoherencias como "ataque", "polillas" y "cama". Luego, todos los profesores saldrían de sus despachos, amarrándose las batas y preguntándose que qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Dunstan gritaría una vez más y se derrumbaría, muerta del miedo. Luego, la llevarían a la enfermería para que Pomfrey le diera un té fuerte y confortante.

Bueno, por fortuna se le pareció bastante lo que ocurrió, con exactitud a las once y media de la noche.

El castillo estaba en calma, y Merlina procuraba dejar las puertas que debían estar bajo llave bien cerradas en el segundo piso. Estaba atenta, expectante a cualquier ruido. Incluso Dunstan podía no gritar, simplemente saldría corriendo y…

Un aullido quebró el silencio del castillo, como un rayo que parte el cielo. Fue un grito insoslayable, que simplemente precedió al resto de los chillidos descontrolados y plagados de pánico. A Merlina se le aceleró el corazón, a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara; una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sin embargo, los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron al oír tal sonido desesperado, una espina de terror, muy diminuta, se había incrustado en ella.

A los pocos segundos se oyeron pasos frenéticos recorriendo los pasillos. El profesor Flitwick apareció de un lado del segundo piso, y Sprout del otro.

Merlina reaccionó justo a tiempo para dar una imagen de preocupada.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó Pomona, abrochándose la bata verde musgo, justo como lo había previsto en su imaginación. Flitwick también se aproximó con sus espesas cejas muy fruncidas, y repitió la pregunta de la maestra de Botánica con su vocecita aguda.

―No lo sé, el grito vino de abajo ―contestó Merlina con la boca seca.

¡Debería haber ido a esconderse! ¿Y si Dunstan la señalaba apenas la viera? Dumbledore se enfurecería y no tendría más remedio que despedirla, y ella se vería obligada a defenderse, culpando a Agatha, y entonces Snape se iría en su contra también y nadie la apoyaría, todos la odiarían, y Dunstan quedaría como la víctima…

― ¡Merlina! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a ver lo que sucede!

La joven atinó a salir de sus pensamientos con las frases urgidas de Sprout, quedándose a la cola y preparada para lo peor.

Había un tumulto en el primer piso: un par de prefectos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall, Snape ("para variar", pensó Merlina), Peeves (totalmente infaltable en situaciones de las que pudiera burlarse) que flotaba y hacía piruetas, y los fantasmas del castillo. Los personajes de los lienzos estaban más que atento a la figura que yacía en el suelo, en el centro de aquél grupo. Merlina quiso mantenerse oculta entre las sombras, pero la vista de Severus se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella cuando llegó con los otros dos profesores. El águila había visto a su presa.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Minerva? ―repitió Sprout alcanzando a McGonagall, quien estaba con una expresión de asco en la cara, igual que los demás. Ninguno estaba agachado, sino que tiesos como si tuvieran una barra de hierro en la espalda.

―Hay que llamar a Poppy ―contestó la profesora de Transformaciones ―, a Agatha le ha ocurrido algo.

Dunstan ya no gritaba. De hecho, estaba sumamente silenciosa. Merlina lo único que alcanzaba a ver de ella, eran sus piernas lánguidas en el suelo. ¿Estaba desmayada? Si era así, entonces el plan había salido al pie de la letra, y mejor incluso, porque estaba inconsciente y no podría acusarla todavía de ser "la autora del crimen".

― ¿Qué esperas, Morgan? ―gruñó Snape de pronto ― ¡Ve a buscar a Madame Pomfrey!

Merlina dio un respingo, y sin rebatir nada, corrió hasta el despacho de la enfermera para avisarle que Dunstan estaba desmayada a mitad de un pasillo.

― ¿Desmayada? ¿Y por qué no la traen si está desmayada?

―No lo sé, pero tiene que ir…

A los dos minutos Merlina se enteró por qué nadie se acercaba demasiado a Dunstan, y por qué nadie había querido llevarla a la enfermería, ni siquiera con magia: de su piel trigueña, enfundada con un camisón de algodón, sobresalían pústulas rojas llenas de pus, y los pocos lugares que no habían sido atacados por esos forúnculos monstruosos, habían adquirido un tono morado, junto con algunas cuantas polillas reventadas y más que muertas.

― ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ― Pomfrey se hizo paso entre los presentes.

―No lo sabemos ―se adelantó Snape en un susurro ―, pero por las polillas en su cuerpo indica que tuvo una _lucha_ con ellas. Hace menos de cinco minutos que estamos aquí.

―Nos despertaron sus gritos ―terció McGonagall.

Pomfrey, sin escrúpulo alguno le tomó la cara irreconocible de la mujer, para girarla y revisarle pústula por pústula.

―Sin duda es una reacción alérgica ―dijo tras unos segundos de examinarla rigurosamente ―, y si es cierto que tuvo un ataque de polillas, me temo que lo que le provocó esto fue el polvo de las alas.

Merlina sintió un ardor en la cabeza de la pura impresión del ver a Dunstan de ese modo. No, no podía sentirse culpable; había hecho lo correcto, o más que lo correcto, había ejecutado lo que esa mujer se merecía… Jamás se le habría ocurrido que pudiera ser alérgica. ¿Dunstan, alérgica? Sonaba hasta gracioso, tan gracioso y patético como el maldito Talón de Aquiles…

_Demonios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Pomfrey se llevó flotando a la profesora a la enfermería, seguida por los murmullos de curiosidad de los estudiantes.

_Se recuperará. Mañana estará como nueva y todo gracias a la gran labor de Pomfrey. Más tarde estará lista para vengarse de mí y demostrarme todo su odio._

Aquél pensamiento cruzó la mente de Merlina con intensidad, aunque, sinceramente, no pensaba para nada que ésta pudiera mejorarse de la noche a la mañana; su aspecto era sencillamente fatal. ¡No podía estar sintiéndose culpable!

―Ustedes, a la cama ―ordenó McGonagall a los prefectos de Slytherin; los de Hufflepuff ya se habían marchado. Éstos la miraron de mala gana y se largaron ―. Alguien va a tener que ir a revisar la habitación de Agatha ―añadió.

―Yo lo hago ―se ofreció Merlina, sin poderlo evitar. Las palabras habían surgido solas de sus labios.

―Bien. Entonces no queda nada más que hacer, salvo ir a avisar a Dumbledore. De eso me encargo yo ahora mismo.

Merlina tomó el rumbo hacia el despacho de Dunstan con brío, dando largas zancadas porque sabía perfectamente quién la alcanzaría a mitad del camino. Los pasos que la seguían eran inconfundibles.

_¿Sabes lo que hará Severus? Te criticará, eso hará. Pues no le des en el gusto._

Merlina se giró para enfrentarlo. No quería oír ni una sola palabra venenosa de sus labios.

Severus se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo ella y se limitó a observarla enigmáticamente.

― ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué la "otra Merlina" no era tan estúpida y vengativa? ¿O que era peor?

―Pensaba ayudarte ―replicó Snape arqueando las cejas ―. Y también decirte que fue bastante tonto de tu parte hacer…

Merlina se cubrió los oídos y se apresuró a entrar al despacho de Dunstan, dando un portazo.

Lamentablemente había perdido la memoria, sí, pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor era que no se estaba dando cuenta de todas las actitudes antipáticas de Snape. Sin duda la "Merlina" actual, la del presente, la "madura", etc., no habría aguantado eso. Nada podía hacer.

Se puso la capucha de la túnica. Si iba a enfrentarse con una turba de polillas enfurecida, era mejor protegerse.

Los bichos alados no se lanzaron en contra Merlina cuando abrió la puerta, aunque la visión de ellos pegados en el techo, inmóviles, era bastante inquietante. No tardó en deshacerse de ellos, pero el hecho de limpiar la habitación ―procuró que la cama quedara impecable ―, no le borró aquel extraño sentimiento. Rogaba porque no fuera culpabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que darse por vencido y aceptar que se le había pasado la mano: Dunstan, según Madam Pomfrey, tendría al menos que pasar una semana en la enfermería. Iba a tener que tomar una cantidad considerable de sangre de Dragón para reponer la suya, que se había contaminado. No era nada grave, pero sí estaba muy débil. Por la misma razón, no podría dar las clases.

―No podemos quedarnos sin profesora por una semana ―reconoció Dumbledore en la sala de profesores antes de que bajaran a desayunar. Merlina no estaba ordenando túnicas ni limpiando, sino que como una escucha más, sentada al final de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de Severus. Éste no paraba de dirigirle miradas de reproche. Merlina estaba más que nerviosa, sus miradas le provocaban ese típico estremecimiento. Y no era miedo absoluto.

―Lo mejor es que Severus tome el puesto de Defensa y Merlina vuelva al de Pociones ―adujo Minerva.

Los ojos de la celadora se salieron de las órbitas al oír el asentimiento general de los profesores.

― ¿Qué?

―Es lo mejor ―aceptó Dumbledore dando un aplauso.

―Sí ―apoyó Severus ―, es una buena idea. Dudo que Morgan sea la más apta para el puesto de Defensa.

Las mejillas le ardieron al oír tal verdad. Era una verdad cruel, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar que no podría dormir esa tarde, sino que tendría que enseñar a mocosos irrespetuosos con ayuda de los vagos apuntes que había realizado al inicio de la época escolar.

Severus pareció adivinar lo que pensaba hacer cuando tomó dirección a las mazmorras en vez del Gran Comedor, porque la alcanzó y le dijo:

―Por cierto… eché a la basura tus resúmenes y los míos también, porque creí que no serían necesarios… Lo siento mucho ― lo último lo dijo demostrando lo contrario.

Merlina pensó que las cosas no podían estar peor, y lo único que le servía de consuelo era saber que era jueves, y que sólo sería hasta mañana sufrir el horror de ser profesora. Tal vez el lunes tuviera que hacer lo mismo, pero tenía el fin de semana para descansar…

¿Qué enseñaría ese día? No tenía idea y todo por la maldita culpa de Snape. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? ¿Y cómo aún podía seguir gustándole?

_No pienses así. Tienes que estar con él, a pesar de todo. Ocurra lo que ocurra…_

Cinco minutos se tardó en traspasar un plato de avena por la garganta para poder ir a prepararse de alguna u otra manera. El pánico la estaba consumiendo, no podía permitir que los estudiantes la dominaran nuevamente.

Urgida, llegó al despacho a revisar libros fervorosamente, buscando pociones dignas de pasar en una clase. Seleccionó varios libros, dejándolos encima del escritorio: la única solución a la vista era preguntar qué diablos le estaba enseñando Severus en ese instante, y qué les faltaba por ver. De seguro que Snape en persona no lo querría contestar por puro orgullo.

No se dio cuenta que, junto con los libros, se había llevado un periódico de la semana pasada hasta el escritorio del aula. Como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta allí, se dispuso a hojearlo distraídamente. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue el extenso artículo de "Las Muertes de la Semana", prácticamente al final de todo.

―Con razón Dumbledore dice que vamos de mal en peor y estos desgraciados del Ministerio esconden las noticias…

Comenzó a contar los nombres de las personas muertas. Llegó a "Robert Ledger y su esposa Griselda, de cincuenta y cinco y cincuenta y tres años respectivamente, alojados en el Callejón Diagon…"

Por un instante creyó que alguien le estaba soplando el cuello, pues una cosquilla se le extendió por ese lugar.

―Robert _Ledger_… Ledger ―le sonaba ese apellido, ¿por qué? Ah… Ledger. Craig Ledger, el desgraciado que había sido su novio y estuvo loco, ¿no? Eso le habían dicho Hermione y Ginny.

Sin embargo, el artículo decía que estaban desaparecidos, no muertos. Era algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia. De todos modos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo si no eran sus suegros? Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese instante.

Dejó el periódico a un lado, y se dedicó a lo suyo.


	24. Dos desconocidos

**Capítulo 24: Dos desconocidos**

"

Los estudiantes se asombraron al ver a Merlina allí, en el aula, con una torre de libros, preparada para dar clases. Todos creyeron que reemplazaría a Dunstan, pero debido a que no estaba a su altura y era un asco para esa materia, era imposible que ocupara su lugar. No era solamente un pensamiento de Merlina, sino que la mayoría intuía la (triste) verdad. Unos cuántos se dirigieron miradas burlonas al cruzársele ese pensamiento.

No fue tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Fue fácil comenzar la clase, luego tuvo que dedicarse a vigilar que ningún caldero explotara. Lo que menos necesitaba era darle motivos a Severus para que la regañara, o le criticara algo más. "No puedes siquiera manejar a unos pocos estudiantes", sí, eso le diría, de seguro.

La verdad es que la noticia de las muertes de los padres de Ledger, le había dejado un gustillo amargo en la boca, y eso que no se había echado el periódico a la boca para saborearlo. Era algo extraño. Como si algo le dijera que tuviera cuidado con algo. O con alguien. Era similar a un miedo, un miedo inusitado. Tal vez eso ayudó a controlar a los alumnos con mayor facilidad. Aquella leve distracción e impasibilidad en ella era algo diferente, incluso alarmante para los muchachos. Como si estuviera ausente.

"

Los días transcurrieron con mayor rapidez de la debida, y lo mismo ocurrió con la recuperación de Dunstan. El domingo en la noche ya estaba curada. Su cara tenía algunas marcas aún ―en el resto del cuerpo también ―, y su piel estaba algo amarilla por el cambio de sangre, pero su expresión de ira y odio podía ser tan intensa como siempre. _Una mirada vale más que mil palabras_, pensó Merlina cuando, a la hora de la cena, se limitó a traspasarle una infinidad de rayos invisibles cargados de energía negativa generada desde el mismo infierno. Si Dunstan pensaba que con eso podría intimidarla, estaba muy equivocada. Si era necesario hasta fin de año estar luchando, así sería.

No obstante, aunque detestara a Dunstan, estaba feliz por su recuperación: eso le aseguraba la vuelta a su preciado trabajo y a su vida relativamente normal. Entre lo "relativamente normal" se incluía a Severus algo aislado y ceñudo, aunque, en definitiva, eso no le afectaba demasiado. Ya sabía que, desde que lo "había utilizado", había cambiado su actitud levemente preocupada por ella. Merlina prefería poner atención a la próxima jugada de Agatha. Porque, era obvio que tenía que prepararse para algo.

La cuarta semana de noviembre transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Los estudiantes, aparte de verse estresados y ahogados en exámenes y deberes, estaban algo distraídos por las últimas noticias que publicaba _El Profeta_: más desapariciones, muertes, rumores extraños sobre magia oscura, y los típicos comentarios falsos de "Yo sé dónde se fue Potter". Ginny ya le había advertido que eso era una mentira; nadie podía saber dónde estaba Harry con sus dos amigos. O eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse la pelirroja.

El sábado Merlina tuvo que encargarse nuevamente de llevar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade para que compraran los regalos de Navidad; no había fecha fijada hasta enero. La visita se había reducido a dos horas: de diez de la mañana, a doce del mediodía. Tuvo la esperanza de haber sido acompañada por Ginny, pero Severus la había castigado por sus tantas ausencias en las clases, y tenía una montaña de deberes acumulada que debía atender con urgencia.

― ¿Haces esto para fastidiarme? ¡Sabes que me aburro sola en Hogsmeade!―le espetó Merlina infantilmente a Snape la tarde del viernes, cuando discutían ese asunto.

Snape la miró desde su escritorio como un gato a su ratón.

― ¿Sabías que soy profesor, Morgan? ¿O es que tampoco te acuerdas de eso? Porque tengo todo el derecho de castigar a quién yo desee, sobre todo si es Weasley, una impertinente y atrevida que cree que…

― ¡Si no fueras tan idiota ella no faltaría a tus clases!

Severus se puso de pie tirando la pluma empapada en tinta al suelo. Se aproximó a Merlina, quedándose a un palmo de ella. Merlina, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo no se movió de donde estaba. No era momento para las maripositas adolescentes y molestas.

―Realmente tu pérdida de memoria me está resultando más que molesta ―gruñó con el entrecejo tan fruncido, que casi las cejas le tapaban los ojos.

Eso fue hiriente para Merlina, pero bufó exasperada para ocultarlo.

―Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa.

― ¿De quién es, sino? ―bramó él, rojo de ira.

― ¡De nadie! ―se defendió ella, admirada del cambio de conversación tan repentino.

―Es tuya la culpa, Morgan. Eres descuidada, eres despistada, eres atarantada, defiendes a quienes no se lo merecen… ―comenzó a enumerar con algo desesperación. Merlina tuvo la impresión de que el hombre llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo desahogarse.

Se miraron echando chispas por unos momentos.

― No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti.

Aquella frase le llegó a Merlina como un piedrazo en la frente. Se esperaba todos los insultos del mundo, excepto eso. Los ojos se le humedecieron instantáneamente.

Severus se giró sin esperar respuesta, como si aquella visión denigrante le incomodara, y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio con violencia, sin mirarla más.

Merlina permaneció con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar, durante algunos segundos. Parpadeó varias veces para que las lágrimas desaparecieran.

―No era necesario que llegaras tan lejos ―replicó con un hilo de voz. Le ardían los ojos.

_No vas a llorar, Merlina. Eres una llorona desgraciada. Ni se te ocurra soltar una maldita lágrima._

― ¿No vas a decir nada más? ―bramó.

Silencio.

―Evidentemente que no… ―se contestó, frustrada. Miró su mano derecha y, con algo de brusquedad se sacó el anillo de compromiso (jamás se lo había quitado por "respeto" a Severus), para aplastarlo contra el escritorio. Severus miró de soslayo.

Tuvo la esperanza, al día siguiente, que Ginny mágicamente apareciera por el pueblo, pero reconoció que la mejor opción fue su ausencia: estaba de tan mal humor por las viles palabras de Severus, que lo único que habría hecho, habría sido criticar y desquitarse. Como los estudiantes no estaban exentos de su ánimo negro, prefirió dejarles en claro que los esperaba a las doce en la Casa de las Plumas, sin excepciones. Luego se marchó sola a las Tres Escobas a beber cerveza de mantequilla e internarse en su sufrimiento desconsolado.

El pueblo estaba con una gruesa capa de nieve caída de la noche anterior y era complicado caminar en ella, sumando el calador frío que le hacía a Merlina temblar hasta el tuétano. En otro momento eso le habría causado felicidad, el paisaje era algo hermoso, pero no alcanzaba para compensar nada.

―Claro… ―farfulló, como si retomara la discusión con Severus mientras caminaba hacia el bar ―, estoy muy feliz con la pérdida de mi memoria, no sabes cuánto. Ha hecho mi vida mucho más fácil. Realmente, estoy emocionada.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo tintinear la campanilla. Había muy poca gente. Algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían pasado de inmediato a beber, y otra gente del mismo pueblo estaba descansando un poco. Era deprimente el ambiente.

Se aproximó a la barra para pedir una jarra de cerveza a Madame Rosmerta y, luego, se sentó en un rincón, cerca de una chimenea para entibiarse.

"No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti" resonó en su cabeza. ¿Tantos defectos tenía? Era consciente de su mala memoria y su despiste, pero algo peor…

El líquido se deslizó por su garganta reconfortando cada célula de su cuerpo, y aumentando directamente proporcional su enojo. Así que, poco nada, él se había enamorado de un estropajo, ¿no? Si tanto le molestaba, entonces debían cortar todo intento de volver a lo de antes ahora ya. No tenía caso estar así. Pero ella tampoco quería estar sola y sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía algo más por él, más que el simple gusto…

Inconscientemente, la vista de Merlina se trasladó hacia un hombre joven sentado en el otro extremo del local. Tenía una copa de hidromiel en la mano izquierda y la miraba fijamente, con la cabeza algo gacha y sus ojos del color del hielo. Merlina desvió rápidamente la vista. Algo hubo en esa mirada que no le gustó.

El hombre, tras algunos segundos, se puso de pie y fue a pagar lo bebido a Rosmerta. Merlina jamás se lo habría imaginado: el hombre, al dar media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hasta ella.

Se quedó como anonadada, hecha piedra, con la mano fuertemente enlazada al asa de la jarra, incluso cuando él ya se hubo sentado en la silla frontal, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en los labios.

― ¿Nos conocemos? ―inquirió el desconocido roncamente.

Merlina no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

―No lo creo. O tal vez no lo recuerde ―añadió insegura. Tal vez lo conocía y no se acordaba, ¿no?

―Creo que nos hemos visto antes ―extendió su mano para estrecharla con Merlina.

La joven se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Lo habría encontrado atractivo si no hubiese sido por ese vacío frío que dejaba su mirada gris.

Finalmente, estrechó la mano del hombre, insegura. ¿Sería broma de Dunstan?

―Me llamo Clive Lamport ―se presentó mientras se soltaban las manos ―. Tú eres Merlina Morgan, ¿no?

―Sí… ―admitió, sin comprender ―. ¿De dónde nos conocemos…?

― ¿En serio no recuerdas? Tengo que parecerte conocido aunque sea. O al menos, recordarte a alguien.

Merlina quiso sonreír, pero de su boca no salió más que una mueca de confusión.

―Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tal vez te conocí, pero debo decirte, Craig…

―Clive ―corrigió él con cierta dulzura.

―Clive, que perdí la memoria parcialmente, así que… ―vaciló. Era demasiado extraño estar dando explicaciones a desconocidos ― Así que tengo cerca de siete años menos en mi mente ―concluyó.

Lamport sonrió, extrañado.

― ¿En serio?

―En serio.

―Realmente… Eso es una mala suerte ―replicó, pero su voz indicó todo lo contrario.

Merlina se enderezó en la silla y frunció el ceño. ¿Salía del colegio, por último alejarse de Dunstan y Snape, y se encontraba con una mezcla de los dos?

―No te burles de mí ―le espetó Merlina ―. No es gracioso.

El hombre negó con la cabeza con frenesí.

―Claro que no es gracioso, tienes razón ―reconoció, teniendo dificultad en ponerse serio ―. ¿Continuas como celadora en Hogwarts?

Aquella pregunta fue algo simpática, y le hizo desconectarse un poco de la realidad. Por un instante le pareció buena la idea de conversar con otra persona, pero no cesaba de estar alerta.

Varias veces Merlina estuvo a punto de dejar al hombre plantado allí, pero cada vez que la conversación se extendía, iba desistiendo de la opción. No era desagradable, era interesante, pero se sentía incómoda, y no se parecía nada a la incomodidad que se presentaba cuando estaba con Severus a solas. Era, más bien, temor. Hasta algo psicopático, porque parecía conocerla bastante bien.

―Creo que es mejor que dejemos hablar de ti, veo que no te gusta.

―No es que no me guste, pero, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si hubieses perdido la memoria, y llegue alguien que no recuerdas y te comience a hablar de tu pasado, un pasado que no es nada agradable? ―rebatió Merlina ― Ni siquiera me has dicho de dónde nos conocemos.

―No te gustaría saberlo… Como dije, cambiemos de tema. ¿Has oído las últimas noticias de _El Profeta_? Dicen que los del otro bando planean usar un ejército de Inferis para…

Continuaron conversando de temas actuales en voz baja, hasta que a Merlina le dio la hora para ir a reunirse con los estudiantes en la Casa de las Plumas.

― ¿Te veré luego? ―inquirió el joven sonriendo cuando Merlina estaba sacando algunos sickles para pagar la cerveza.

―No lo creo ―contestó ella secamente.

― ¿Y sigues saliendo con ése sujeto?

― ¿Qué sujeto? ―el hombre sonrió ― Es absurdo lo que diré pero... ¿Por casualidad no serás Edelberth? ―Merlina no puso atención en el enrojecimiento repentino de los ojos del individuo ― ¿O Dunstan con Poción multijugos?

Lamport se puso de pie súbitamente. Tenía una sonrisa muy tensa y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

―Me tengo que ir, me acabo de acordar de algo. Hasta luego, _Lina_.

Cruzó en zigzag entre las mesas y salió rápidamente. Cuando Merlina estuvo fuera unos pocos segundos después, él ya no estaba.

―Qué diablos… ―masculló sin comprender nada ― Si esto es parte de una broma, no sé cuál era la parte graciosa. ¿Hablar de mis padres muertos, tal vez?

Suspiró cansinamente y fue a buscar a los muchachos, para llevarlos de regreso al castillo.

Se encontró con Dunstan en el Vestíbulo. Bajaba a desayunar. Había recuperado un poco su color tostado, pero lo hosca no se le quitaba ni con sangre de dragón.

―Bien, bien ―Merlina se acercó hasta ella dando zancadas e interponiéndose en su camino ― ¿Cuál es el plan, eh? ―indagó con una cínica sonrisa―. Porque creo que no caí. Sólo me confundiste un poco, y creo que para eso hubiera sido mejor un encantamiento Confundus. ¿Qué dices tú?

Agatha se apartó el quemado cabello castaño de los ojos y la observó con mirada de un micropuff diabólico.

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablándome, Morgan?

―No te hagas ―la amenazó Merlina apuntándola con un dedo.

―No me hago ―la mano de Dunstan se fue hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita ― No te entiendo. ¿Qué plan mencionas? Si te refieres a algo que te pasó… Te aseguro que es tu mala suerte, porque yo no te he hecho nada. Por ahora, por supuesto.

Merlina miró a los ojos a Dunstan, tratando de usar Legeremancia. Por supuesto que no le resultó, pero supo de inmediato que no estaba mintiendo, su mirada era transparente.

―Entonces… ¿no eras tú?

― ¿No era _quién_? ―la profesora comenzaba a molestarse de verdad.

―Uh… Olvídalo.

Merlina desistió y prefirió entrar a comer algo; el hambre le ganaba al sueño en esos instantes.

O Dunstan le estaba mintiendo (y muy bien) porque su plan había fallado y no quería reconocerlo… O decía la verdad. Y, lamentablemente, Merlina optaba por la segunda. ¿Quién habrá sido ese tal Clive Lamport? Era algo atractivo, después de todo… Pero le causaba escalofríos.

―Merlina ―la llamó Dumbledore cuando pasaba detrás de la mesa alta para alcanzar su puesto.

― ¿Sí?

―Severus tuvo que desaparecer… por unos días ―le avisó el director con seriedad, pero despreocupadamente.

Merlina miró el asiento vacío de Severus con cierta nostalgia. Tuvo que debatirse entre la lástima y el enojo.

"

Realmente no había querido decir eso de "no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti". O tal vez sí, pero ese no era el punto de importancia: de alguna manera u otra tenía que "sacarse a Merlina de encima". Eso sonaba mucho mejor que decir "alejarse de ella". _Alejarse_ era doloroso. Pero si tenía que hacerlo por protegerla… Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado y más aprisa de lo que había pensado alguna vez.

Sabía que lo que especulaba no eran paranoias suya, y no porque Dumbledore lo apoyara en parte, sino porque tenía más que claro que los rumores corrían, y más si eran de ESE tipo de rumores. Todos los Mortífagos sabían que tenía _algo_ con _ella_, pero ninguno sabía su nombre. El Señor de las Tinieblas claro que estaba al tanto, pero tanto para él como para los demás ese romance no era nada. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, creería que Snape estaba enamorado? Nadie. La "chica misteriosa" era sólo una _dama de compañía_ para Snape, nada más. Luego se desharía de ella. Eso era los que todos los Mortífagos se planteaban, aunque a nadie le importaba mucho la vida privada del otro mientras fuera útil para el grupo y no interfiriera en los planes.

Todo ese asunto era una cosa y un tema al que ya nadie le daba importancia. Sin embargo, era completamente diferente que una tal Merlina Morgan, celadora de Hogwarts y sangre impura, de pronto dijera "soy Mortífaga". Pero, por mucho que le hiriera el orgullo, ¿de quién era la culpa? De él. Jamás debería haberle hecho esa trampa. Jamás debió haberse ofendido tanto por la idiotez de Merlina de incluirlo a él en una venganza. Se había comportado como un niñato.

Estaba seguro que ese comentario ya debía haber dado la vuelta al mundo, y Dumbledore pensaba lo mismo. No obstante, ¿para qué alertar a Merlina? ¿Para qué asustarla? Ya estaba demasiado afectada con el asunto de Dunstan y bien sabía Severus que aquello era algo entre las dos. También él ya había causado sufrimiento en ella y no quería ahondar la herida.

Rogaba por estar equivocado. Rogaba porque eso pasara desapercibido.

¿En qué momento de su vida había estado tan loco para desear ser un Mortífago?

Suspiró con fuerza, tallándose los ojos con los puños, dejando esos odiosos informes de muchachos de segundo año.

Cuando Merlina llegara, tendría que, otra vez y con mucho esfuerzo, ignorarla. Desde que había sucedido ese incidente de "soy Mortífaga", había optado porque aquella era la mejor opción y siempre lo había sido, dijera Dumbledore lo que dijera. La única manera de proteger a Merlina era alejándola de los Mortífagos, y él era el único existente en ese castillo, aunque fuera espía doble y supiera dónde estaban sus lealtades. Y aprovechando que a ella ya no le causaba un completo dolor su lejanía ―pero sí el estar demasiado "sola" ―, la oportunidad de cortar todo poco a poco era más que perfecta. Aunque a él le doliera.

Por eso "se estaba sacando de encima a Merlina Morgan".

Estaba cansado de pensar todos los días lo mismo. Estaba cansado, de verdad. Estaba cansado de no estar con ella, de amarla tanto, de tener que sufrir de sus errores pasados…

Repentinamente un gruñido ronco emergió de sus labios, y su mano derecha se trasladó al antebrazo izquierdo.

El Señor Tenebroso lo llamaba, y a juzgar por el terrible dolor de su antebrazo, era urgente, o al menos, importante.

No perdió el tiempo: envió su patronus con forma de unicornio al despacho de Dumbledore y se apresuró escaleras abajo, para salir del castillo y tomar un carruaje a las verjas.

Una vez fuera de la magia protectora del castillo, desapareció de allí y se fue kilómetros al sureste de Inglaterra, materializándose en un sendero decorado por ambientes sumamente diferentes: hacia la derecha por matorrales descuidados, y hacia la izquierda por setos podados esmeradamente. El cielo estaba aún más encapotado que en Hogsmeade. Caminó a paso rápido. Quería atender el asunto de inmediato.

Dentro de la Mansión de los Malfoy estaban la mayoría de los Mortífagos reunidos para oír las nuevas órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, y las noticias que debían dar cada uno.

Aunque Severus no tenía ninguna información que dar ―se suponía que no iba a haber reunión general hasta enero, por lo tanto Dumbledore no le había dado instrucciones ―, Él lo había hecho sentarse a su derecha, como la mayoría de las veces sucedía.

Por cerca de dos horas no hubo nada que alarmara a Severus: hacía tiempo que había informado a la Orden de Fénix, que a mitad de año escolar, el Ministerio de Magia caería en manos de los Mortífagos y que, por suerte, los Mortífagos no habían tenido rastro de Potter aún. Nada de aquello era algo nuevo. Y, aunque lo que dijo luego no debió haberle sorprendido en absoluto, fue como si un balde de lava le hubiese caído encima.

―Bien, bien. Últimamente he recibido todo tipo de comentarios increíbles. Pero algo que me disgusta es tener magos y brujas, sobre todo sangres sucias y mestizos que se burlan de nosotros ―comenzó Voldemort, pasando la vista por todos los presentes que se ubicaban alrededor de la larga y pulida mesa de los Malfoy.

La luz gris entraba a raudales por las grandes ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo, brindándole un aspecto de velorio al lugar.

Los Mortífagos se miraron entre sí, extrañados y temerosos.

―Me refiero ―continuó el mago ― a cuando personas que no están de nuestro lado dicen ser algo que no son: Mortífagos. Eso es algo despreciable ―continuó ―, y que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Merecen la muerte por mofarse de nosotros de esa manera. Y, ¿a que no saben? ―se volvió hacia Severus ― Fue precisamente de alguien de Hogwarts de donde llegó la noticia. Dumbledore tiene a todos sus súbditos bien educados para fastidiarme.

Snape tardó medio segundo en no perder la compostura, y fue suficiente para aparentar que nada ocurría. El pulso de su corazón había alcanzado un ritmo alarmante. Lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo había pensado antes de llegar allá. ¿Por qué tenían que existir las malditas coincidencias?

― La celadora de Hogwarts dijo eso. Que alguien del personal de ese colegio diga eso, se arriesga mucho, sobre todo, si es cercana a Dumbledore. Si no me equivoco es tu… pareja, ¿no, Snape?

Snape formuló una convincente mueca de insatisfacción y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

―Ya no lo es más, Señor. En la vida hay cosas más importantes que tener una compañía, una compañía fastidiosa, debo aclarar ―contestó molesto ―. Y sobre aquél comentario, yo mismo tomé cartas en el asunto para dar un… escarmiento ―mintió.

Voldemort lo miró con fijeza durante unos segundos silenciosos y tensos. Nadie respiró y…

―Ha sido una sabia decisión. Ahora ―añadió con maldad ―, ¿no opinan ustedes, Mortífagos, que aquella sangre sucia, que se hace llamar Mortífaga, debiera de morir?

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, donde todos afirmaron fervientemente con la cabeza.

―Ahí tienes, Severus. Tú, supongo que piensas lo mismo.

―Por supuesto. Pero opino que, el sufrimiento, tiene mejor sabor aún.

Voldemort asintió lentamente.

―Entonces, ya sabes lo que te espera en un futuro cercano: deshacerte de ella de la manera que desees, y si puedes llevarte a algunos cuántos más de su clase con ella, bien sea así.

Severus sonrió orgulloso.

―Será un placer, Señor. Ocurrirá en el momento preciso.

―Y así será ―continuó Lord Voldemort ― con todos aquellos que osan a decir mentiras de ese calibre. No existe la piedad para esa clase de gente, menos si es sangre sucia. Ahora…

La puerta de entrada a la sala rechinó de pronto. Alguien, un desconocido encapuchado que jamás había Severus visto en su vida, entró con cierta parsimonia.

―Siento el retraso, milord ―se disculpó cuando hubo avanzado la mitad del camino hasta la mesa haciendo una leve inclinación―. Tuve un reencuentro inesperado, pero le traigo buenas noticias sobre lo que _usted ya sabe_.

El hombre tomó asiento hacia el final de la mesa y se quitó la capucha. Definitivamente Severus no lo conocía. Sin embargo… Algo en él le resultaba familiar.

―Perfecto ―dijo al sujeto sin darle muestras de preferencia o de furia ―. Ahora, tengo trabajo para ustedes. Incluido tú, Snape. Luego inventarás algo a Dumbledore, pero este día los necesito a todos. Cerca de las diez de la noche caerá la persona guardiana del secreto de los Weasley. Ustedes se encargarán de _destruir_ el lugar.

La fugaz imagen de Merlina consolando a Ginny Weasley cruzó por la mente de Severus.

"

Tacatac-tacatac

El unicornio plateado y vaporoso atravesó el Gran Comedor llamando la atención de todos. Ver un Patronus aparecer así como así, no era nada común. Merlina supo de inmediato que era de Severus, ya lo había visto antes. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

La presión sanguínea se le aceleró en un dos por tres.

El unicornio se acercó al Director y susurró algo incomprensible, pero Merlina juró haber oído "Weasley" entre la oración.

Todos prestaban atención a la mesa de profesores, habiendo abandonado sus platos.

El Patronus desapareció como vapor y el director se puso de pie con agilidad y habló lo suficientemente alto para que el personal oyera:

―Reunión urgente en la sala de profesores. Tú, Merlina, trae a la señorita Weasley, por favor.

Merlina bajó de la mesa alta y fue hacia la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor para ir a buscar a Ginny. La muchacha estaba conversando animadamente con sus compañeros de nivel.

―Vamos, tienes que venir conmigo ―avisó a la pelirroja cuando estuvo cerca de su oído.

Ginny volvió sus ojos castaños hacia ella, con un signo de interrogación dibujado en su pecosa cara.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―No lo sé, pero Dumbledore me ha mandado a buscarte.

Ginny no puso reparos, pero se notaba desconfiada. Se fue mirando de soslayo a Merlina todo el camino hasta el aula de los profesores.

El personal docente ya estaba acomodado en un silencio sepulcral. Ginny ocupó el asiento vacío que habría pertenecido a Severus si hubiese estado allí.

―Ha sucedido algo que no esperábamos ―empezó Dumbledore con el rostro frívolo. Pocas veces los magos y brujas lo veían así ―. Los Mortífagos piensan a atacar La Madriguera, donde vive la familia de Ginevra Weasley ―Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado y miró a Merlina, quien estaba al otro extremo de la mesa ―. Por lo tanto ―continuó el director ―, debemos actuar con cautela y rapidez. Tenemos que trasladarlos aquí sin que corran peligro. Sólo son Molly y Arthur, los demás Weasley están en sus respectivos hogares, bien protegidos…

―No entiendo ―interrumpió Ginny ―. Mi casa también está bien protegida, llena de sortilegios ¿cómo es que van a atacarla los Mortífagos?

―Porque Percy es el Guardián del Secreto.

―Sí, lo sé desde que se reconciliaron antes poco antes de volver al colegio.

―Bien, hoy a tu hermano lo ascenderán, ¿lo sabías?

― ¿Otra vez? ―evidenciando que no tenía ni la menor idea.

―Sí, y es la oportunidad perfecta para que le echen la maldición Imperius. El Ministerio está lleno de espías ―añadió Dumbledore con voz queda ―, y los del personal están conscientes de ello, aunque son lo demasiado orgullosos como para aceptarlo. Habrá una ceremonia para celebrar la mano derecha del Ministro, por supuesto. Una ceremonia privada, pero sabemos que no estará cien por ciento fuera de peligro. Siempre hay infiltrados, y cuando las cosas funcionan en un grupo reducido de gente, es más fácil actuar.

Ginny no preguntó nada más, y Merlina supo por qué. Todo estaba claro como el agua: algún Mortífago se encargaría de secuestrar a Percy para sacarle la información.

―Por eso es que debemos trasladar a tus padres. Los Mortífagos ya deben estar apostados en los terrenos de Saint Ottery Catchpole. Tenemos que enviar a la Orden del Fénix para que puedan respaldar a tus padres hasta que puedan desaparecer. No pueden desaparecer de la Madriguera si no se ha roto el hechizo.

― ¿Y qué pasará con Percy?

―Ya no les será útil como carnada ―contestó el anciano pensativamente.

Merlina levantó la mano como si estuviera en plena clase. Algo a ella no le gustaba para nada.

―Creo que es bastante obvio que alguien se fue de boca. Severus envió el Patronus haciéndoles saber, ¿no? ¿No es como ponerlo en riesgo? ―Ginny le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Merlina ― Quiero decir que hay que hacer algo más ―rectificó.

¡Claro que estaba preocupada por los Weasley! Pero también lo estaba por Severus, y no era justo que se diera pie a que pudieran sospechar de él para ponerlo en peligro.

―Hay un plan ―contestó Dumbledore apaciguadoramente―. Para eso necesitamos de su colaboración, señorita Weasley ―miró a Ginny con sus penetrantes ojos azules ―. Tiene que resultar _herida_ de alguna manera, en público ―Ginny se puso pálida ―. Quiero decir, falsamente herida. Pero debemos tener testigos, así se correrá la voz de que usted está mal, y sus padres vienen a verla a Hogwarts. Aquello les dará una razón a los Mortífagos para pensar que fue una casualidad su "huída".

―El vestíbulo es perfecto para haga una actuación simple, Weasley ―dijo McGonagall ―. Incluso podría utilizar algún invento de sus hermanos gemelos.

―No creo, ya todos conocen los efectos ―dijo Ginny con pesimismo. Luego, agregó con la cara algo iluminada ―. Simplemente, podría caerme por la escalera y ya.

Dumbledore formuló una sonrisa alentadora.

―Es una buena idea. Con un encantamiento simple evitará el dolor.

Merlina sólo escuchaba con atención lo que los demás decían. Se quedaron discutiendo cerca de diez minutos el plan para todo funcionara óptimamente.

Sin embargo, Merlina tenía la impresión de que algo iba a salir mal.

Pues sólo fueron pensamientos pesimistas de su parte. El primer paso del plan ― avisar a la Orden del Fénix que estuviera alerta al llamado para ir a proteger los alrededores de la Madriguera ― salió sin problemas. El segundo paso lo protagonizaba Ginny en el vestíbulo tal como se había planeado. Merlina era parte de aquella escena también.

Al menos la sexta parte de Hogwarts estaba presente en el vestíbulo estudiando; algunos sentados en las escaleras, otros en rincones junto a tapices y armaduras, otros en algún trozo de alfombra. Merlina estaba en lo suyo, limpiando mediante magia ―y con un tanto de esfuerzo ― la araña de las velas, cambiando las muy derretidas por otras nuevas. Nadie le ponía atención, y tampoco lo hicieron cuando, de la parte superior de las escaleras, se oyó un enfático "¡Merlina!". Todos se volvieron, precisamente hacia la pelirroja, que corría a toda velocidad. Comenzó a bajarlos escalones de dos en dos.

― ¡Merlina! ―reiteró ― ¡No sabes lo que ha ocurrido! ―exclamó desbordando emoción. Su actuación era plenamente creíble. Merlina no supo cómo logró enredar sus pies de esa manera tan convincente, sin parecer una caída forzada.

Merlina trató de representar lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa, bajando la varita y girándose para encararla. Abrió ligeramente la boca, pero tuvo que exagerar cuando Ginny se fue de sopetón hacia los peldaños, y comenzó a caer entre rodando y golpeándose con brutalidad.

― ¡Ginny! ―gritó espantada.

Le habían realizado el encantamiento anti-dolor, ¿no?

Tres segundos más tardes, la pelirroja llegó al pie de la escalera, inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando a chorros. Sí, el Turrón Sangranarices había sido parte del plan.

Todo resultó como se esperaba: los muchachos se arremolinaron en su entorno, mientras Merlina se abría paso de mala gana y con la preocupación reflejada en la cara. Se agachó, le tomó el pulso y gritó:

― ¡Llamen a algún profesor!

Alguien, eficientemente, fue a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Ésta llegó de inmediato para hacer flotar a Ginny a enfermería lo más rápido posible.

Luego de eso, a Merlina no le quedó más remedio que limpiar el charco de sangre que había dejado Ginny. Sólo quedaba esperar a que se le diera la alerta a la Orden para que defendiera a los Weasley, que a su vez serían avisados del falso accidente de Ginny.

"

Había hecho lo que le correspondía: alertar de inmediato, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No era difícil enviar un Patronus en pleno día, aún cuando estaba el cielo de ese color gris perlado. El gran problema era que no sabía que estaba por ocurrir. Supuso que avisarían a los Weasley y a la Orden.

El Señor de las Tinieblas los había enviado a St. Ottery Catchpole para merodear y vigilar para que los Weasley no salieran de la verja. Debían asegurarse que permanecieran dentro. A la noche, toda la Madriguera quedaría reducida a polvo.

El nuevo miembro de los Mortífagos se paseaba muy ufano como si eso hubiese sido cuestión de toda la vida. Ningún Mortífago le agradaba, pero él le daba una sensación demasiado extraña como para que pudiera, aunque fuese, simplemente "no gustarle". La verdad, es que ya sentía odio por él. Le provocaba repugnancia y desconfianza.

Aguardaron horas, casi cuatro horas, con las varitas firmes, las capuchas puestas, preparados para cualquier cosa…

De un momento a otro, siete figuras aparecieron en conjunto, frente a la reja de madera. Eran Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Fletcher, Lupin, Vance y Podmore, y al parecer ninguno había sido alertado ―a menos que hubiesen actuado demasiado bien ―, porque alcanzaron a evadir en el momento preciso la sarta de maldiciones que los Mortífagos habían lanzado hacia ellos. Severus se incluía entre los atacantes, el maleficio para cortar la respiración le pasó rosando a Kingsley.

Fue una lucha igualada y vertiginosa: se entretuvieron cerca de diez segundos cuando Molly y Arthur, escandalizados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, salieron, ambos con las varitas en alto.

― ¡Váyanse, Molly! ―gritó Lupin, quien luchaba con Bellatrix.

― ¡Lo sentimos, no podemos cooperar! ¡Ginny ha tenido un accidente! ―contestó Arthur con terror en la voz.

Tomó a su esposa de la mano y se esfumaron juntos.

― ¡Vamos, vamos! ―gritó Lucius, furioso y despeinado ― ¡Hay que irse a Hogsmeade!

Los de la Orden se esmeraron al máximo para retenerlos allí un poco más antes de que se fueran también ―ninguno tenía idea que Severus estaba entre ellos; la capucha lo protegía. Si lo veían, asumirían que estaba bajo órdenes de Dumbledore y no le harían nada, lo que haría sospechar a los Mortífagos, o no creerían nada de su fidelidad y lo aniquilarían sin decir nada ―, y alcanzaron a Rabastan con un encantamiento aturdidor. Severus alcanzó a desaparecer, justo en el instante en que Lupin le lanzaba un encantamiento seccionador.

Para su mala suerte le rozó, e hizo daño suficiente, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, como para que comenzara a sangrar a chorros.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa.


	25. Ira y muerte

**Capítulo 25: Ira y muerte**

"

Más de quince personas se materializaron en el pueblo mágico para luchar y proteger a los Weasley. Rabastan se había quedado atrás, de seguro apresado por parte de la Orden. Pero éstos, los Weasley, no estaban por ningún lado. Y, cuando nuevamente comenzaban a salir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra de la punta de las varitas, todos se habían dado cuenta que estaban gastando energías innecesarias por los perseguidos.

― ¡Hay que irse! ―gritó Lucius otra vez, imponente.

― ¡No podemos! ¡Hay que encontrarlos! ¡Pueden estar escondidos en cualquier lado! ― contradijo Bellatrix con la desesperación dominando su voz, quitándose su máscara para poder observar mejor lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Severus apenas se podía sostener, con un brazo cruzado en el pecho para evitar sangrar demasiado, defendiéndose de los rayos aturdidores de Dedalus Diggle.

― ¡No, hay que marcharse! ―insistió Snape con la voz ronca y diferente, y no porque estuviera fingiendo ser otro, sino que el dolor y la debilidad le estaban haciendo mucho daño. Los ojos se le comenzaban a desenfocar. Eran contadas las veces que se había sentido así de endeble.

Los demás Mortífagos obedecieron justo a tiempo, antes de que unos cuantos maleficios los alcanzaran.

Por fortuna ésta vez, al desaparecer, salió airoso. Pero el corte de su pecho era tan profundo, que apenas hubo regresado a la Mansión de los Malfoy con todos los demás, se preocupó de curarse. Si iban a presenciar a Lord Voldemort furioso por el rotundo fracaso, entonces iba a tener que estar sano para tener mayor facilidad en mentir.

― ¿Por qué no los fuimos a buscar? ―gritó Bellatrix sin siquiera mirar cómo él pasaba su varita varias veces a centímetros del corte, para que coagulara. Estaban en el vestíbulo, junto a los silenciosos cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

―Porque es obvio que no estaban Hogsmeade, Bellatrix ―gruñó él en respuesta ―. ¿A sabiendas de que nosotros podemos destruir el pueblo entero para encontrarlos?

― ¿Sabes? Creo que esto lo hiciste por tu conveniencia ―le espetó la bruja, roja de ira.

― No lo niego, porque, ¿cómo me vería yo en medio de una lucha contra la Orden del Fénix? Además. Considero que soy importante para el Señor de las Tinieblas. Perderme así como así no le haría gracia… Menos por nuestra negligencia. Pero, como te digo, estoy seguro que ya no se hallaban en el pueblo.

―Sigo sin confiar en ti, Snape.

―Piensa lo que quieras ―contestó él con arrogancia y desafío.

Minutos más tarde, tuvieron que enfrentarse a un iracundo Lord Voldemort, y a Snape, junto con otros Mortífagos, se les delegó la misión de vigilar el pueblo hasta las ocho de la noche como para compensar la misión mal hecha, sin contar la tortura hecha a Dolohov, quien había sido seleccionado al azar para que El Innombrable descargara su ira. Luego de eso, Severus podría volver al castillo, y tendría que hacer algo respecto a Merlina. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho el Señor de las Tinieblas sobre matar a la persona que se había atrevido a decir tal mentira. Iba a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a Merlina Morgan del mal destino que le había tocado, pero para eso tendría que esforzarse al máximo en no caer en el camino, aunque sufriera, se aburriera y su ser no diera más de tanto martirio. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su responsabilidad… Y a ella, la amaba.

"

Merlina, que estaba esperando a que los Weasley aparecieran por las lejanas verjas de los cerdos alados, mirando desde el vestíbulo con la puerta abierta de par en par, y congelándose hasta las punta de los dedos, se llevó un susto de muerte cuando éstos aparecieron en el mismísimo centro del vestíbulo. Dumbledore estaba con ella, y no pareció sorprendido en absoluto. Hizo un imperceptible, aunque ágil movimiento con la varita, y se acercó a los asustados Weasley. Había controlado el sortilegio del castillo.

― ¿Cómo está Ginny? ―preguntó Molly alarmada.

― ¿Qué le sucedió? ―añadió el señor Weasley, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su esposa para confortarla en el caso de que fuera algo grave.

Merlina allí cayó en la cuenta que el plan había sido ejecutado con la mayor cautela posible para que los Mortífagos no sospecharan de más: los Weasley no tenían idea de que era una mentira.

Dumbledore alzó su apergaminada mano derecha para acallarlos. Los Weasley se silenciaron de inmediato.

―Vamos a mi despacho, déjenme explicarles ―se volvió hacia la celadora ―. Puedes cerrar las puertas, Merlina, e ir a vigilar que nadie se asome dentro la enfermería.

Merlina asintió, cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por Dumbledore. La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada, pero varios curiosos estaban vagando por el pasillo esperando a que se abriera, para tener alguna visión de Ginny, que seguro estaría adentro saltando en una pata, esperando ansiosa por ver a sus padres.

―Ustedes, ¡a sus salas comunes! ―demandó Merlina algo furibunda. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, arqueando las cejas ― Y no es broma ―añadió.

De mala gana, y lo más lento que pudieron, se retiraron del corredor.

Merlina se cruzó de brazos haciendo guardia al lado derecho de la puerta.

A los pocos minutos, Molly y Arthur Weasley aparecieron junto con Dumbledore por el corredor. Merlina percibió el atisbo de alivio en sus caras, que trataban de disimularla a toda costa para que no se notara que todo era una farsa.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad con Merlina antes de entrar a la enfermería para ver a Ginny.

―Tú también entra, Merlina, pero cierra la puerta con llave ―le indicó Dumbledore con seriedad. La joven obedeció de inmediato.

La pelirroja estaba tras un biombo, sencillamente sentada en la cama con su ropa puesta y mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Cuando vio a sus padres, dio un respingo y se lanzó a abrazarlos.

Merlina se odió a sí misma por sentir una punzada de envidia. Por suerte aquello duró un segundo; luego se alegró de que los tres Weasley estuvieran felices.

― ¿Están bien, mamá? ¿Papá?

―Todo bien, hija ―le aseguró Molly con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Los padres de Ginny se iban a quedar en el castillo el tiempo que fuera necesario, dado que era imposible que volvieran a la Madriguera. Los Mortífagos fácilmente podrían aún averiguar mediante Percy el paradero de su hogar. Dumbledore había enviado un mensaje a Shacklebolt para que no se despegara de su espalda en la ceremonia que se celebraría durante la tarde, cuando lo ascendieran. Luego, la Orden, tendría que buscar la manera de hacer llegar al joven a Hogwarts. Todo eso, Dumbledore lo dijo en presencia de Merlina, mientras seguían en la enfermería, por eso es que estaba tan enterada.

―Merlina, ¿podrías ser tan amable de habitar el despacho cinco del cuarto piso, donde está el tapiz de Daraliz la Chillona? Ojalá puedas dejarlo lo más parecido a una casa ―solicitó Dumbledore. Se aproximó hasta ella y bajó la voz ―Las cosas que necesites las podrás encontrar en el séptimo piso, en la Sala Multipropósito, sólo tienes que…

El anciano acabó de dar las instrucciones a Merlina, y ésta partió de inmediato a su labor.

Tuvo que asistir varias veces a la sala aquella para complementar dicha aula a modo de casa. Una cama matrimonial, baño, cocina, un sillón y un librero fue suficiente para dar ese aspecto. Gastó todas sus horas para dormir, más allá de las siete de la tarde. Primero tuvo que limpiar hasta el último rincón, y luego trasladar objeto por objeto. Estaba exhausta y su magia no daba para trasladar más de dos cosas por los pasillos. Además que ningún estudiante estaba libre como para que amablemente se ofrecieran a ayudarla. Y Ginny tendría que pasar por lo menos dos días más en la enfermería para que el asunto del accidente resultara más convincente. Merlina tendría que asegurarse, durante la noche, que la puerta de la enfermería quedara bien cerrada; esa era una de las partes más importantes del plan.

―Hice lo que pude ―dijo a los señores Weasley cuando fueron a apreciar su trabajo.

―Está bien así, querida. No podríamos estar más cómodos y más seguros que en Hogwarts ―reconoció Molly con una triste sonrisa en la cara.

Merlina, apenas acabó de enseñar el cuarto, fue al despacho para echarse un baño. Estaba muerta de sueño y transpirada por el esfuerzo.

Cuando entró, sin embargo, al despacho se llevó una desagradable sorpresa que le desvió de sus fines. Severus estaba allí, quitándose la capa de viaje con aspecto muy desvaído. Su piel, habitualmente cetrina, brillaba de sudor y había adquirido un color perlado y enfermizo. Su aspecto le hizo olvidar cómo la había tratado en la mañana y aquélla molestia súbita.

― ¡Severus, pensé que tardarías más en llegar! ―exclamó temblorosa dando dos zancadas hasta él para mirarlo mejor. Severus apenas le dirigió la mirada ― ¿Qué te ha suce…? ―se quedó callada. Tenía una rasgadura en la camisa, que surcaba su pecho diagonalmente. Se asomaba una cicatriz joven bajo la tela. Merlina hizo un ruido indefinido.

Severus, con un toque rápido de su varita reparó su ropa, pero aún sin decir nada.

― ¿Te hirieron? ―farfulló Merlina con la voz entrecortada, observando la cicatriz como si jamás hubiese visto una.

―No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Y que te incumba ― masculló con más sinceridad que crueldad. El profesor siguió el camino hasta la habitación que compartían. Merlina frunció los labios.

―Pero tienes una herida, no estás bien, deberías ir a la enfermería, podrías tenerla infectada…

―Morgan ―la voz de Severus sonó como un cuchillo rasgando un papel ―. No pasa nada. Ahora… ―hizo una pausa, en la cual se quedó de espalda hacia ella. Luego, lentamente se giró más imperturbable que nunca.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Aparte de perder la memoria? ―no pudo evitar soltar aquél comentario sarcástico.

Severus arqueó las cejas, mirando el suelo, exasperado.

―No, no has hecho nada mal ―hizo otra pausa ―. Creo que es momento de que te vayas a tu propio despacho.

Las neuronas de Merlina, que en algún momento había estado trabajando a toda velocidad, frenaron de golpe en una especie de vacío. Se quedaron flotando durante algún segundo, para luego, atropelladamente, volver a funcionar. ¿Volver a _su propio_ despacho? ¿No que iban a vivir juntos, y habían peleado por ello? No… estaba entendiendo mal. Claro que Severus no estaba diciendo eso. Ella ya había pensado varias veces hacer eso, pero sólo era una loca idea que se le cruzaba por la mente cuando se enojaba con él.

Su corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo algo desbocado, y se puso colorada de los nervios.

― ¿Qué dices? ―inquirió, fingiendo mal el papel de "no te escuché bien".

―Que creo que debes volver al despacho que tenías antes.

Merlina negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara.

―Pero, Severus, si estamos bien…

―Morgan, debes hacerlo. Esto no está funcionando, ayer te lo traté de hacer entender, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero lo hice ―soltó con los dientes apretados.

― ¡Ya sé! ―la joven se acercó a él y le tomó las muñecas. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, y su miedo de quedar sola estaba acrecentándose ― ¿Falta comunicación? Podemos hablar si eso es lo que deseas…

―No…

―Puedo, por ejemplo, contarte que he estado muy atareada, ¿sabes?

―Morgan, por favor… ―Severus, evidentemente, comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

―Si quieres podemos comentar temas de actualidad, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que…?

―Morgan, suéltame.

― ¿… el otro día me puse a leer el Quisquilloso, una revista que me entregó una chica llamada Luna Lovegood, y que decían que…?

Severus forcejeaba, pero flojamente, pareciendo querer retrasar el momento. Aún así, su cara estaba como piedra. Sus facciones no habían cambiado para nada desde que le había dicho que tenía que irse de allí. Porque en el fondo, eso era.

― ¿… el Ministerio de Magia va a utilizar _inferius_ para proteger…?

De pronto, con real brusquedad, Severus se zafó de ella, pero ya no inmutable, sino que iracundo. La sangre le había coloreado la cara entera y la vena de la sien sobresalía más que de costumbre.

― ¡CÁLLATE! ―le espetó poco nada que rugiendo.

Merlina retrocedió torpemente unos cuantos pasos, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Severus había tomado un velador y lo había lanzado con una fuerza adrenalínica hacia la pared del otro extremo, haciendo saltar una pila de objetos para todos lados, produciendo ruidos metálicos y otros secos. Por un segundo se quedó paralizada, sin respirar.

―Severus, me iré, me iré, lo juro… ―la voz apenas le salió. Y, al parecer, él no la oyó, porque, a continuación, derribó sin piedad el armario de la ropa.

De la garganta de Severus nacían gritos guturales, impropios de él. Merlina miró hacia todos lados, como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta en las húmedas y grises paredes de la habitación.

―Severus, lo siento, no creo que haya sido para tanto…

Gritó otra vez. Sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita, y lo que pillaba, lo lanzaba. Una copa de plata pasó rozándole la oreja a Merlina, quien cruzó de inmediato el umbral hacia el despacho nuevamente.

_Tengo que pedir ayuda_ fue lo que atinó a pensar cuando estuvo a salvo al otro lado, o al menos lo estuvo por un par de segundos, porque Snape apareció otra vez para derribar más cosas a su paso.

La celadora corrió por el pasillo de las mazmorras y para su mala fortuna, la primera persona que se encontró en el primer piso, fue a Dunstan. Había sido convocada por Albus para que patrullara por los pasillos, como la mayoría de los profesores, por eso era más factible que se la topara cada diez minutos. ¿Por qué cuando le sucedía algo a Severus, era Dunstan la que tenía que aparecer en su camino?

―Ayúdame… ―farfulló sin aliento ― Algo le ha sucedido a Severus… Está… fuera de sí.

―Si es una broma estúpida y es tu manera de hacer que caiga… ―negó con la cabeza.

― ¡ES VERDAD! ―no tuvo la precisa intención de gritar, pero no tenía tiempo para estar dando explicaciones.

― ¿Dónde? ―preguntó la mujer sin más preámbulos.

―En el despacho…

Corrieron juntas hasta el lugar. Merlina sentía haber corrido maratones.

― ¡Petríficus Totalus! ―exclamó Agatha señalando a Severus, que estaba a punto de lanzar la silla del escritorio hacia un librero.

Las piernas y brazos del hombre se apegaron al cuerpo, y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Dunstan se arrodilló al lado de Severus y le tomó el pulso. Su cara aún estaba roja de ira, y parecía querer gritar, mas no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez? ―inquirió Agatha con antipatía, mirando hacia Merlina con una mirada dura.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Merlina alzó las cejas, molesta.

―La otra vez te dije, Morgan, que tenías que tener cuidado con lo que hablabas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que a Snape lo maldijeron? Te advertí que, si mencionabas la palabra clave, le daría un ataque de ira que no podría controlar. _Pudiste haber salido herida…_ ―añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Merlina trató de hacer memoria. Cuando por fin las imágenes llegaron a su mente, admitió que Dunstan tenía razón, que eso era lo que había sucedido.

―Pero juro que no dije nada malo ―se defendió. Era cierto, ¡jamás había mencionado algo… sospechoso! No tenía por qué sentirse mal ― No sé qué pude haber dicho.

Agatha suspiró y se reincorporó.

―Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ―puntualizó disgustada ―. Pero habría sido mejor que no le dirigieras la palabra, ¿no?

Merlina prefirió no contestar. Si su deseo era que no le hablara a Severus nunca más, no lo iba a conseguir, aunque como iban las cosas ahora, quizá de verdad le resultara.

Siguió a Dunstan en silencio, quien llevaba a Severus flotando, lanzándole mentalmente todo el tipo de maldiciones y disparates existentes, en todos los idiomas que supiera.

Una vez allá, Pomfrey le pasó una poción de relajación por la garganta antes de _despetrificarlo_. Ginny asomó su pelirroja cabeza tras el biombo en donde estaba su cama, enviándole una mirada inquisitiva a Merlina. Ésta se limitó a negar con la cabeza, seria y molesta.

―Sólo estará hasta mañana así ―avisó Madame Pomfrey con el típico tono de pesimismo ―. Luego se repondrá.

―Mira, Morgan ―comenzó Dunstan cuando la enfermera desapareció en el interior de su despacho ―, el que yo te haya _ayudado_ ahora, no significa que no esté pensando en vengarme de ti.

Estaban a un metro de distancia, al lado de la cama en donde el profesor de Pociones reposaba.

―Yo nunca he creído lo contrario ― corroboró Merlina con los dientes apretados, demasiado enojada como para decir algo más.

Era cierto. Además, ni siquiera lo había tomado como una "ayuda", era su deber como profesora de Defensa, independiente de si se trataba de Severus y luego pudiera sacar provecho de ello.

Merlina sabía que las cosas no iban a quedar así.

―Me alegro, entonces ―musitó con orgullo la mujer. Como siempre, se retiró haciendo sonar sus botas de tacón.

"

Se saltó el desayuno para ir a verlo. Tal vez, ahora que iba a estar en sus cabales, podría "arreglar" las cosas con él, aunque no hubiera nada que arreglar exactamente. Ginny estaba varias camas más allá, tapada aún por el biombo, así que no se aproximó a saludarla y, ésta vez, ella tampoco se asomó para inspeccionar nada. La verdad, es que saludarla era un punto menos para ella en su intento de reconciliación: a Severus le desagradaba los estudiantes en general, sobre todo Ginny.

Severus estaba despierto, tomando una humeante poción color naranja brillante. Merlina se sentó en una silla, a su lado.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí.

― ¿Pensaste en algo mientras… destruías el despacho? ―trató de sonar graciosa, pero no le resultó. Demasiado pronto atacó el problema.

―No. Sólo me sentía muy enojado ―reconoció con sencillez.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar?

Severus frunció el entrecejo.

―Creo que fue… "inferius". Cuando dijiste eso… perdí el control ―contestó desganado.

Merlina asintió con lentitud.

―Madame Pomfrey aprovechó de curarte la herida, ¿no?

Severus asintió. Todo el rato había estado sin mirarla. Tomaba del vaso con lentitud.

―Pudiste haber salido herida…

― ¿Sabes? ―lo cortó Merlina de pronto ― Tal vez lo nuestro de verdad sea un problema de comunicación, porque yo aún tengo la esperanza de que podamos estar juntos como alguna vez lo estuvimos, ¿no? Tal vez sea mi culpa, eso de perder la memoria, pero puedo mejorar, puedo intentar…

―Merlina…

Los ojos negros de Severus le taladraron el alma dolorosamente. Iba a quedarse sola.

―Tengo que irme de tu despacho ¿no?

―Sí. Porque es lo mejor para ambos. Aunque no lo creas ―dijo firme e irrefutable.

Merlina asintió con pesadumbre. Aceptó de inmediato lo que estaba diciendo, en cambio, si hubiese poseído su memoria, sabría que había otra razón de por medio.

―Bien…―se puso de pie otra vez, con la máxima lentitud que pudo. Entonces tuvo una idea, y añadió como quien no quiere la cosa ―. Si tú lo dices… Pues, todo esto significa que ya no estaremos más _juntos_, ¿no? Porque ayer en Hogsmeade un hombre se me acercó y…

― ¿Cómo dices? ―Severus se enderezó en la cama, soltando el vaso vacío sobre la cama, que rodó por la manta y cayó al suelo con estrépito.

―Que un hombre se me acercó para hablarme ―continuó ella un poco más firme ―. Era alguien me conocía desde antes y fue muy amable conmigo, era muy guapo…

― ¿Alguien que te conocía?

―Sí, al parecer fuimos… no sé, la verdad, pero me conocía, incluso preguntó por ti, ¿sabes?

Severus abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

― ¡No puedes estar conversando con gente extrañas en estos tiempos, Morgan! ―le espetó enojado.

― ¿Perdón? ¡Ya no puedes…!

―No, la que no puede eres tú ―con rapidez se paró de la cama y la miró a los ojos, sin tocarla ―. No puedes hablar con gente extraña, porque por mucho que aquella persona te haya conocido a ti, podría haber sido una trampa para algo.

Merlina dilató los agujeros de la nariz y retrocedió un paso.

―Yo haré lo que me dé la gana ahora. Acaba de darme el corte, ¿no, profesor Snape?

―No me digas "profesor" ―gruñó él.

Merlina retrocedió dos pasos más. ¿La actitud de Severus sería obra de Dunstan? No, claro que no. De algo que estaba segura, era que él era… él mismo. Si algo que tenía en ella constantemente, eran los recuerdos del colegio donde se comportaba igual de déspota que en la actualidad.

―Ahora mismo me cambio de despacho ―los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ―. Dijiste que no me dejarías sola, y ahora eso harás ―sinceró como una niña pequeña sacando en cara cosas a sus padres.

Severus cerró los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo. Sin embargo, Merlina no quiso estar allí para oír palabras vanas de una excusa barata, y prefirió retirarse lo antes posible.

Con rabia, aguantándose las lágrimas ―como muchas veces lo había tenido que hacer en el transcurso del año―, echó la poca ropa que le quedaba en una maleta, y se fue al despacho que había sido suyo alguna vez. Estaba lejos del de Dunstan, pero en la misma primera planta.

El lugar estaba amoblado, como si siempre hubiese estado aguardando por ella.

―Merlina Morgan, no sé cómo te has podido enamorar de ese hombre alguna vez… Y tampoco entiendo por qué te sigue gustando… Y por qué te empeñas en arrastrarte…

En un segundo, con magia, guardó sus pertenencias en una enorme cómoda. Con nostalgia, miró la cama de una plaza que esperaba por ella. Sería tan raro dormir sola ahora… el espacio se le hacía grande.

Tenía un hambre atroz, pero prefirió dormir. Debía de reponer energías, y mejorar su ánimo. Las ganas de echarse a llorar tenían que pasársele de un modo u otro.

"

― ¿No ves? Te lo advertí ―dijo Dunstan mirándola con odio, horas más tarde, cuando despertó― Snape tenía algo conmigo. Y aún lo tiene ―agregó con maldad ―. Por eso es que ya no te quiere cerca.

Merlina negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Estaban en el Vestíbulo, en medio de un grupo de espectadores.

―No seas mentirosa, esa no es la razón ―contradijo Merlina, sin tanta firmeza con la que habría querido lanzar la frase.

Se fulminaron con la mirada.

―Deja de engañarte, Morgan… ¡Estarás sola! ¡Debes despertar del sueño de princesa inocente que tienes! Debes despertar.

Merlina retrocedió. Dunstan daba tales gritos, que le hacía daño en los oídos.

― ¡Debes despertar!

―No es ningún sueño…

― ¡Merlina! ¡Despierta, despierta!

Merlina se levantó de la cama con el corazón a mil. Miró con ojos de pescado a McGonagall, quien le devolvía de la misma manera la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―indagó asustada.

― ¡Tendrás que quedarte a cargo de Ginny Weasley! ―algo en la voz de la profesora le puso la piel de gallina a Merlina.

Se puso de pie rápido, ignorando el repentino mareo por hacer esto.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

―Percy Weasley ha muerto.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron lentamente el cerebro de Merlina. No tenían mucho sentido para ella. Weasley era un apellido que era demasiado significativo para ella, pero "Percy" no era un nombre que escuchara muy a diario.

―Un momento… No me diga que es…

―Uno de los hermanos de la señorita Weasley, quien iba a ser ascendido.

Merlina corrió hacia el extremo de su habitación para coger el la bata púrpura ―estaba en pijamas ― y se calzó sus desgastadas zapatillas, mientras preguntaba:

― ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué puedo ayudar? ―las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca.

―Hace unos cinco minutos, Shacklebolt nos dio el aviso. Son las once de la noche, la ceremonia de ascenso estaba terminando… ―hizo una pausa mientras se sorbía la nariz ―. Era un excelente estudiante. Un muchacho modelo ―de pronto dio un respingo ―. Tienes que vigilar a la señorita Weasley en la enfermería, no puedes despegarte de ella, ni menos dejarla salir. Dumbledore escoltará a Molly y Arthur para recuperar el cuerpo del muchacho. ¡Vamos, Merlina! ¡No hay tiempo!

Merlina salió de su despacho y se echó a correr por el pasillo, camino a la Enfermería. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama, vigilada por Flitwick. Apenas Merlina entró, éste se fue. Tenía que patrullar por el colegio junto con los demás profesores. Severus ya no estaba allí. De seguro estaba cumpliendo alguna misión afuera, o en el castillo mismo. Era algo que prefería no pensar, pero al menos podía estar segura de que se había recuperado.

― ¿Me puedes dejar salir, Merlina? ―preguntó Ginny, con la firmeza en la voz.

―No puedo ―contestó ella, afectada, utilizando un tono psicológico ― ¡Cuánto lo siento, Ginny! No puedo hacerlo, me enviaron a que te acompañara…

―Tienes que dejarme salir, Merlina ―insistió la pelirroja sumamente calma, pero cada vez se iba acercando más a la puerta. Merlina la cerró con magia, antes de que sucediera un "escape exprés". Se miraron fijamente.

―Ginny, me ordenaron que estuviera contigo, y que no debo dejarte salir ―hizo una pausa y se aproximó a Ginny ―. No puedes hacer nada, aunque quieras…

― ¡Mi hermano está muerto! ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! ¡Tengo que ir! ¿Acaso NO entiendes? ―chilló la pelirroja, avanzando hasta Merlina, furiosa, para empujarla por los hombros.

La celadora soltó un grito ahogado, incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo: Ginny estaba fuera de sí, jamás la había visto tan desesperada. Y bueno, ¿qué quería? Su hermano había muerto. Era algo que no podría mejorarse.

― ¡Recuerda con quién estás tratando! ―bramó Merlina, conteniendo las ganas de devolverle el empujón. Ginny estaba a un palmo de su cara.

― ¡SÍ! ¡Con la conserje de Hogwarts! ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tan a pecho tu trabajo como si fuera algo importante? ―replicó Ginny, roja como tomate. La frente se le confundía con el cabello.

― ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Sino a que debes recordar que la personas que está en frente de ti PERDIÓ A TODA SU FAMILIA! ―los ojos se le humedecieron de sólo recordarlo.

Ginny pareció despertar de un trance. Sus ojos castaños pestañearon varias veces con rapidez, y se alejó de Merlina, con aspecto avergonzado.

―Lo s-siento ―le soltó y se giró. Se acercó a una ventana, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Merlina. Comenzó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas, sin sollozar.

Merlina no dijo nada más. Consolar a alguien que había perdido un familiar de una manera tan cruel, era algo que no podía hacerse. Por eso es que no se había lanzado a abrazarla, ni nada por el estilo.

Se sentó en la cama en la que Severus había yacido por la mañana, y se dedicó sólo a esperar a que ocurriera algo.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, a ambas les dio hambre. No obstante, los nervios eran muchos más como para darse un banquete tan despreocupadamente. Merlina sentía frío y temblaba, pero aunque se pusiera diez abrigos no se le pasaría. No sería capaz de poder tomar un tenedor sin que se le cayera la comida.

¿Qué sería del cuerpo de Percy? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer para recuperarlo? ¿Qué sería de Dumbledore y los Weasley? ¿Severus también había ido hacia allá, o habría tenido que partir otra vez donde los Mortífagos? ¿Por qué el día anterior había llegado herido?

¿Por qué le había pedido que se fuera del despacho que compartían juntos? De algo estaba segura: no podía haberla dejado de querer así como así… ¿O sí?

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, cambiaron de lugar con Ginny. La pelirroja se fue hacia la cama; Merlina se ubicó en la ventana. Apegó la cara al vidrio, luego de hacerle un encantamiento para que no se empañara. Afuera llovía a cántaros, y se distinguía, entre las gotas de la ventana, una claridad púrpura en el cielo con nubes negras. A lo lejos, y descendiendo por la ladera, cercano al Bosque Prohibido, las luces de la ventana de Hagrid estaban encendidas.

Hacia la una y media, Merlina no pudo reprimir un sonoro bostezo. El estar haciendo nada, sumando la preocupación de qué estaban haciendo los demás, le debilitaba mentalmente. Y no deseaba forzar a Ginny hablar. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando ésta le dirigió la palabra, por primera vez luego de largo rato.

―Tal vez sea cruel ―comenzó, y a pesar de que auténticas lágrimas estaban saliendo nuevamente de sus ojos, la voz no le sonó quebrada ―, pero todo esto me da más pena por mamá ―giró la cabeza hacia Merlina para mirarla a los ojos. Merlina no se había despegado de la ventana ―. ¡No es que no haya querido a mi hermano! Pero… entenderás que él cometió muchos errores y nos abandonó ―hizo una mueca ―. Él nunca estuvo para mí. No recuerdo que alguna vez me haya dado algún abrazo. Siempre estuvo más preocupado por los estudios, y los últimos cuatro años por el apestoso Ministerio ―se pasó la mano por la cara ―. Y más que pena, me da rabia ―reconoció ―. Me da mucha rabia que mucha otra gente esté viviendo esto. Y quizás qué más vamos a tener que vivir.

―Ginny… No entiendo. O sea… sé que los Mortífagos asesinaron a Percy, pero, ¿qué tan mal están las cosas? He estado tan protegida por las paredes del castillo, y Severus… Severus… ―tomó aire ―. Con Severus las cosas terminaron para siempre ―se desvió del tema sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

―Él dice que ya las cosas no van a funcionar… y hoy en la mañana me ha pedido explícitamente que me fuera a mi despacho anterior ―Ginny abrió la boca, anonadada ―. Y eso fue lo que hice.

―Mira, Merlina, tal vez sea… ¿qué sucede?

La celadora había vuelto la cabeza rápidamente hacia la ventana. Apegó la frente al helado vidrio y miró hacia las lejanas verjas de los cerdos alados. Un rayo partió el cielo y… Gente. Un grupo de gente estaba entrando por la reja. Estúpidamente pensó que eran Mortífagos, y el corazón casi se le salió. Pero… no, no podían ser Mortífagos. Dumbledore tenía que estar en ese grupo.

―Ginny ―dijo sin aliento ―, creo que han llegado.

Apuntó hacia la puerta, que se abrió de golpe, y ambas salieron corriendo por el pasillo, a lo más que le dieron las piernas, rumbo hacia el vestíbulo.

Las puertas principales se abrieron por arte de magia, recibiendo una violenta descarga de lluvia y viento cuando estuvieron a un metro de ella.

La tormenta las empapó en apenas unos segundos. A Merlina el frío le había calado hasta los huesos. De seguro que en un rato más se ponía a nevar.

El grupo de gente avanzaba lentamente hacia el castillo, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a las dos mujeres corriendo hacia ellos.

Ginny se adelantó a toda velocidad. Merlina optó por quedarse un poco más atrás. Un rayo había partido el cielo nuevamente, y la visión no era agradable.

Otras personas ― miembros de la Orden del Fénix ― escoltaban a los padres de Ginny, y a los gemelos, que también se habían reunido con ellos. El señor Weasley llevaba a una delgada figura en los brazos, cubierta por una capa gruesa. Cuando Ginny estuvo cerca de ellos, lo depositaron en el suelo, al centro.

Dumbledore también estaba con ellos, tal como ella había previsto.

Charlie y Bill Weasley se quitaron la capucha y se arrodillaron al lado de su hermano, al igual que Ginny. Molly, que lloraba desconsoladamente, fue estrechada por los brazos de su marido, quien también lloraba en silencio.

Merlina se sintió como una intrusa allí y quiso desaparecer. Por suerte, a los segundos arribaron otros profesores a presenciar el minuto, o los minutos de silencio para Percy Weasley. Severus estaba entre ellos. Súbitamente se sintió esperanzada, por eso es que le dirigió una mirada apenada… Que éste no devolvió.


	26. Culpa

**Capítulo 26: Culpa**

"

El entierro de Percy se celebró poco después, a las tres de la mañana. Fue algo breve, en la que sólo lo presenciaron los familiares y Dumbledore para no alarmar a los estudiantes. Los de la Orden del Fénix tuvieron que volver a sus puestos de vigilancia y a sus múltiples misiones, lo mismo que Bill y Charlie a sus trabajos, y Merlina a su labor de celadora. A falta de un cementerio cercano y seguro, decidieron enterrarlo en el de Hogwarts. Merlina cayó en la cuenta que era la segunda vez de que se enteraba de una muerte relativamente cercana. Primero Edelberth y, luego, el hermano presumido de Ginny. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría todo? Y parecía apenas ser el comienzo.

Merlina, durante el resto de la madrugada, se la había pasado alimentando chimeneas para que no se apagaran, y prendiendo antorchas para que calentaran más el ambiente gélido y fúnebre.

A pesar de que los estudiantes no se enteraron de lo ocurrido en los terrenos ―por suerte no hubo testigos oculares ―, en _El Profeta_ se publicó una enorme fotografía en movimiento de una casa torcida y de varios pisos, incendiándose con un salido del mismo infierno, dando a conocer que Percy Weasley había muerto en la casa y que no había rastro de los padres de la Ginny, culpando a una mala maniobra del joven al utilizar la varita mágica, lo que creó las llamas. Era, simplemente, para ocultar que había sido obra de los Mortífagos; era obvio que ya ellos podían publicar y esconder las noticias a su antojo, eso se lo había advertido antes Severus ―el hecho de que ocultaran muertes y desapariciones, o publicaran unas cuantas cuando les apeteciera ―, aunque, algo que sí era cierto, era que la casa había quedado completamente destruida. ¿Estaría el Ministerio completamente atado a los hilos que había impuesto Voldemort para manejarlo como una marioneta?

Ginny consideró que no valía estar más tiempo en la enfermería, por eso es que volvió a la normalidad. Nadie quiso atacarla con preguntas sobre su familia: su cara estaba tan hinchada tanto llorar la noche anterior y su mirada podía reflejar tanto odio, que nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca delante de ella.

Parecía, por otro lado, que no hubiera presencia del señor y la señora Weasley ―habían quedado muy silenciosos y taciturnos luego de haber llorado tanto la muerte de su hijo ― y, por la misma razón, nadie se logró enterar de que ellos estaban allí, salvo el personal mismo. No era algo que se pudiera andar contando tampoco ya que, si los demás se enteraban, todos solicitarían protección para sus padres, lo que crearía un caos total, aparte del empeño de los Mortífagos para penetrar en el castillo y asesinarlos. Además, por lo que Merlina había escuchado decir a Dumbledore, el fin de semana siguiente, los padres de Ginny se trasladarían a la casa de un familiar a quien llamaban tía Muriel.

Fue un alivio para Merlina desayunar con el habitual bullicio del colegio y retirar a dormirse luego de leer el periódico de cabo a rabo ―ahora le gustaba enterarse ella misma de los sucesos del mundo mágico antes que estuvieran, otras bocas, susurrándole las noticias con voces de ultratumba. Divisó su cama tibia y blanda, con la almohada de plumas, aguardándola para que colocara su cabeza allí, mientras sus piernas avanzaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo oculto, que llevaba a la puerta que se ubicaba tras la mesa alta. No pensó que pudiera colisionar con una persona al doblar la esquina… ni menos con Severus. Lo ocurrido horas antes, cuando la ignoró por completo, le había dejado con una sensación muy extraña.

El golpe fue tan brusco, que la joven cayó abruptamente al suelo.

Severus se frotó el hombro con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo sien…

―Fíjate por donde caminas, Cerdi… Morgan ―gruñó algo entrecortado. Tampoco esperaba él encontrarse con ella.

Merlina medio sonrió desde el suelo, con un nudo en su estómago aflojándose.

― ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Snape?

Severus la observó despectivamente unos segundos, tras retirarse en silencio.

Así que iba a llamarla "Cerdita Parlanchina", ¿no? Era tonta… pero nunca tanto. Eso debía significar algo, como por ejemplo que aún sentía algo por ella.

Y que ocultaba algo

"

Merlina sabía a ciencia cierta que Diciembre completo sería un mes atareado por el simple hecho de que se avecinaba Navidad y ella debería cuidar de que nada extraño entrara y saliera del colegio. Por eso es que andaba con un detector de tenebrismo para todos lados y lo pasaba desde el regalo mejor envuelto, hasta el más inocente. No le gustaba revisar la correspondencia ajena, pero si Dumbledore lo había ordenado así, así debía ser.

Tampoco le extrañaba ver a uno que otro estudiante retirarse del colegio porque algún familiar había fallecido. Gracias a ello, la inseguridad de Merlina iba en aumento día a día. Y es que no podía comprender, o más bien, imaginarse cómo la vida de las personas podía empeorar tanto. La muerte de su familia había creado una barrera que indicaba que no había nada peor que perder a la gente que se quiere. Pero, ¿había cosas peores, cosas inimaginables de vivir?

Sí. Algo inimaginable de vivir, por ejemplo, era volver a ver a su primo antes de lo previsto, y eso que no había pensado en cuándo lo vería nuevamente.

Sucedió sin previo aviso el día viernes, lo que le produjo un desasosiego inicialmente. Ella estaba durmiendo las horas que le correspondían en su cama, profundamente, babeando la almohada boca abajo, soñando con cosas borrosas e incomprensibles, tal vez Severus estaba allí susurrándole crueldades, hasta Dunstan podía estar participando con su petulancia, incluso, ¡todo Hogwarts! ¡Todos podían estar participando en el sueño! Excepto su primo. Por eso fue que, cuando éste entró a la habitación de su "nuevo-antiguo" despacho en silencio y le movió el hombro sin delicadeza alguna para despertarla, Merlina se sobresaltó como si le hubiese oído la dulce voz de una banshee junto al oído. Aunque había que reconocer que lo que le causó más conmoción, fue ver a su primo, agachado a un costado de la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un tanto maniática.

Merlina soltó un grito ahogado, y a una velocidad impresionante saltó de la cama hacia el lado opuesto, para utilizarla como barrera entre los dos. Apuntó a Phil con un dedo acusador mientras trataba de agarrar su varita de la mesa de noche, y dijo:

― ¡Ajá! ¡Ja, ja! ¡No me engañas, Dunstan, de verdad! Esto está yendo muy lejos ―movió el brazo amenazadoramente, sintiendo un poco de miedo ―, utilizar a mí primo para una venganza es algo muy extremo…

―Merlina ―interrumpió Phil exasperado, alzando las palmas de las manos para frenarla imaginariamente ―, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ―lanzó una breve risita ― Por si no lo recuerdas, soy tu primo.

Merlina entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un escaneo visual.

―Podrías ser alguien con poción multijugos ―insistió ella testarudamente.

Phil sonrió con amabilidad fingida.

―Te diré algo que tú sólo sabes, para que veas que soy yo: le tengo miedo a los gusanos y cuando tenía ocho me orinaba en la cama.

Merlina bajó la guardia lentamente, anonadada.

― ¿De verdad eres tú?

Phil rodó los ojos, exasperado.

― ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?

― ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi prima?

Merlina sonrió por fin, y arrodillándose en la cama se lanzó a sus brazos, quedando a su altura. Lo zarandeó un poco por los hombros, con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

― ¡No sabes cuánto me hacías falta…!

―No me mientas ―gruñó él ―, qué apuesto que ni te acordaste de mí.

Merlina se separó de él con una sonrisa culpable reflejada en la cara.

―Bueno… es cierto. Pero ahora que estás acá me acabo de dar cuenta que me hacías falta ―suspiró ―. Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…

―Demasiadas, a decir verdad. Pero, ¿por qué no te aseas primero? Pareces un estropajo. ¿Estuviste peleando con la almohada?

Merlina, ofendida se retiró al baño. Sin embargo, el comentario resultó ser totalmente serio. Tenía la sábana marcada en la cara, una línea de saliva dibujada en el mentón y el pelo lo tenía disparado. Ojeras comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos por el mal dormir. Por eso fue que no puso objeciones y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para salir a dar una vuelta con su primo por el castillo. Se sentía tan nuevo y extraño… Claro, porque no recordaba que alguna vez él había estado en el castillo con ella, así mismo.

― ¿No tuviste problemas al llegar acá? ―indagó cuando, veinte minutos más tardes, se hallaban recorriendo los desolados pasillos del colegio. Aún estaban en clases la mayoría de los chicos ― Con todo lo que está sucediendo te arriesgaste a venir… ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Podrías…

―A ver, a ver, Merlina, vamos por parte, por favor ―alegó serio, tomándola de un brazo ―. No me marees con tantas preguntas.

Merlina se calló y decidió escuchar lo que le comenzó a narrar su viaje.

―Viajé en avión. ¿Te imaginas si me hubiese aparecido? Me habrían revisado hasta las orejas y algo más, y si se hubiesen enterado de que soy familiar de alguien de acá…

Continuó dando detalles sobre lo nervioso que le puso volar en el aparato muggle, y luego continuó, dándose muchas vueltas, y complicándose un montón en lo que quería decir. Merlina intuyó que, por primera vez, Phil se daba cuenta de lo cuánto más alta era ella que él, lo que le debió haber hecho sentir disminuido emocionalmente.

―Mira, Merlina… sé que tienes un montón de problemas y... no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, esperando.

―Necesitamos que cuides a Wealthow la segunda semana de enero.

― ¿A quién?

―A mi hermana… tu prima pequeña. La hija de mis padres.

Merlina abrió la boca, pasmada, sin contestar de inmediato. ¿Cuidar a un bebé? ¿Ella? ¿Era un mal chiste? Después de todo, ella era su prima… y Phil era más un amigo que un primo. Y sus tíos le habían dado todo para cuidarla lo mejor posible en sus años difíciles. No podía decir que no.

―Yo… yo… bueno, no hay problema… digo… ¿Cambiar pañales y eso, no?

―Claro, sólo eso… ―se evadió Phil. Era obvio que incluía algo más, cuidar a un bebé no era sólo cambiar pañales.

― ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

―Porque mi madre se someterá a una operación que no entiendo y no me interesa comprender. Mi padre y yo no podemos; trabajamos. Celyn está complicada con el embarazo y, en la única que pensamos, fue en ti.

La celadora se sintió alagada, mas demasiado nerviosa y desconfiada con ella misma.

―Haré lo que pueda ―prometió ―. Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste por carta?

Phil soltó una carcajada a mandíbula batiente en pleno pasillo del cuarto piso. Unos pastores de un cuadro se giraron para dedicarle un fuerte "Shhhht".

― ¿Estás de broma, Merlina? ¿Enviarte una lechuza desde Wisconsin? ¿Y correr el peligro de que sea abierta? ―ella frunció el entrecejo ― Prima… ―farfulló el joven ―, estamos en tiempos complicados, incluso para mí, para nosotros.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que… encuentro todo tan exagerado.

―No escupas al cielo, Merlina… te cae en la cara, de verdad. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya lo sabes ―hizo una pequeña pausa ―. Y, ahora, cuéntame tú qué tal llevas todo el asunto.

Merlina bufó con todas sus ganas.

―Si te aburres, luego no me eches la culpa, que es una larga historia…

Merlina le contó cada detalle de la relación que mantenía con, ahora, sus dos enemigos, y de las venganzas que se llevaban gastando. La que seguía vigente era la de Agatha, y temía que, en cualquier momento, la pillara con la guardia baja. En cuanto a Severus, le explicó por qué la había _echado_ del despacho que compartían juntos, y todo lo que le había ocurrido (el ataque que había sufrido hace meses, con la consecuencia del ataque de ira), y la definitiva separación. Recordar todo eso, hizo que se volviera a ajustar el nudo del estómago.

―Me sentí mal, no lo niego ― reconoció ella, asintiendo con fervor ―, pero si él lo dice, entonces, tiene que ser así… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Phil había hecho un ruidito de furia con la boca.

―Está mal… Merlina ―se giró hacia ella y tomó a su prima por los hombros―. Tu Murciélago Batman está mal.

― ¿Por…?

― ¡Él está enamorado de ti! ¡Y tú, aunque no lo recuerdes… de él!

― ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Phil de verdad parecía enojado.

― ¿Su despacho sigue quedando donde antes, no?

―Sí, ¡eh! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Phil! ¡No! ― Su primo había tomado camino escaleras abajo, para ir al despacho de Snape. Merlina comenzó a trotar tras él. Merlina sacó la varita y lo señaló ― ¡Impedimen…!

Phil, al parecer, ya iba preparado para un ataque, porque su brazo derecho se estiró hacia atrás para hacer un movimiento rápido y silencioso, interceptando el encantamiento. Merlina se quedó paralizada por algunos segundos. Luego, lo siguió otra vez, rendida. Tironearlo para impedirle que avanzara era una mala idea, porque él seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

―Phil, por favor, dejemos esto así, no tiene caso… ―rogó sin éxito alguno, desanimada.

Sin embargo, él ya había pisado el corredor principal de las mazmorras, donde estaba la de Snape.

Phil, con todo el ímpetu posible trató de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla con un encantamiento, pero tampoco funcionó, así que optó por azotar la puerta con los puños.

―Phil, no me hagas esto…―rogó Merlina, por última vez, antes que se abriera la puerta.

¡No podía ser! ¿Recién llegado iba a armar líos? Las cosas ya estaban mal para que él las empeorara.

La pálida cara de Severus contrastando con sus cortinas de pelo negro grasiento apareció en un resquicio de la puerta. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, analizaron a Philius Grace con recelo y sorpresa. Luego, se percataron de la presencia de Merlina, un par de metros más atrás de su primo, mirando con atención y temor.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―inquirió generalizando de una manera bastante cruel y fulminando a Phil con la mirada.

―Yo vengo a hablar contigo ― gruñó Phil enderezándose, en vano tratando de parecer más alto que Snape. La cara de Merlina denotó aún más aflicción.

El aludido abrió con un movimiento brusco y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Philius.

―Adelante, entonces ―le espetó desafiante. Phil no dudó ni un segundo en entrar, lo que a Merlina le dio mala espina. Se adelantó unos pasos, los cuales, Severus, no los pasó por desapercibidos.

―Morgan, tu primo quiere hablar conmigo ―recalcó Severus con desagrado mirando a Merlina con fijeza―, o al menos eso es lo que creí escuchar.

―Es mi primo, tengo derecho a…

¡Pum!

Su mismo primo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

―Cómo te atreves, Philius Grace… ―gruñó furiosa, sin rendirse, girando el pomo de la puerta. Pero esta ya estaba cerrada, y con magia. Trató un par de hechizos flojos, pero ninguno funcionó.

Finalmente, se decidió apegar el oído al agujero de la llave, pero ningún sonido llegó hasta ella. Rendida, se enderezó y se dedicó a esperar a un costado.

"

Se fulminaron con la mirada. Severus había aprendido a no hacerle eso al primo de Merlina, pero cuando se le trataba con tanta arrogancia como en esa ocasión, era inevitable. Lanzó un encantamiento insonorizador a la puerta; temía que lo que se hablara fuera del interés de la celadora.

― ¿Qué? No tengo toda la tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Philius se enfrentó a él a menos de un metro, y en ningún momento había tenido la intención de sacar la varita. Severus, aún así, estaba alerta a cualquier tipo de ataque.

― ¿Por qué has abandonado a mi prima?

Severus arqueó las cejas, con los labios apretados. Caviló unos momentos.

― ¿Acaso ella no te lo ha dicho?

―Algo, pero no lo entiendo.

Severus apretó los puños.

―Las cosas no resultaron, y punto. No hay nada más que saber ni que entender, Grace.

―No te creo.

―No me interesa.

―Sí te interesa, porque sabes tan bien como yo, Snape, que tú sigues tras ella. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Severus sonrió a medias.

― ¿Tendría que traerme algo entre manos? ―bufó ― No lo comprendes, Grace. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Me he "desencantado", por decirlo así. Suena frívolo, lo sé ―añadió al ver la expresión de incredulidad del joven ―, pero tu novia no fue la que perdió la memoria y se comporta como una chica de quince. Tampoco anda preocupándose de vengarse de una "rival". Le importo a Morgan tan poco lo que ella me importa a mí ahora, para que sepas; sólo se hace la mosca muerta, porque a lo único que le teme es quedarse sola. Además… hay ciertas cosas en las que ya no puedo tener prioridad.

Philius entrecerró los ojos.

―A pesar de todo… ―farfulló ― A pesar de que no me caes bien, y de que jamás nos lograremos llevar… Sé que mientes.

Snape curvó más aún las comisuras de sus labios.

―Piensa lo que quieras, Grace… Me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que deseo es que no vengas a molestarme por el resto de tu estadía aquí, y que no intentes nada en mi contra, podrías arrepentirte.

Phil se alejó un paso mirándolo con repugnancia.

―No pensaba hacerlo. Pero si le haces daño a Merlina…

―A ella ya no le hace daño lo que yo piense. Pregúntale. Las cosas _fueron_, Grace ―se adelantó hacia la puerta para abrirla ―. Puedes irte.

"

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Merlina se puso a unos centímetros del umbral para ver si alguno estaba herido.

Pues estaban en perfectas condiciones, aunque ambos muy furibundos. Philius salió a paso firme, y Merlina planeó seguirlo, sin embargo…

―Morgan, creo que debería tener también contigo unas palabras en privado.

Merlina giró la cabeza, sorprendida, pero no vaciló en entrar al despacho. Sintió un escalofrío cuando oyó el pestillo cerrarse a la vez que, Severus, daba un paso hacia ella con determinación y dominio.

―No quiero que vuelvas a utilizar a tu _adorado_ primo como chico mensajero.

La joven arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca, incrédula.

― ¿Cómo? ―chilló ―Yo no le he dicho que venga a decirte nada ―se puso roja de la rabia.

Severus hizo un rápido movimiento con los brazos, como si hubiese pensado en agarrar a Merlina por los hombros.

―Además, ¿qué te dijo? ―insistió Merlina ― ¿Acaso no saben que es de mala educación hablar de una persona a sus espaldas?

Severus lanzó una tos falsa rebosante de ironía.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices, Cerdita Parlanchina? ¿Tú no hablas a mis espaldas? ―se inclinó un par de grados, como si eso sustituyera el aproximarse más a ella.

A Merlina nunca le había ofendido tanto que la llamara así como en ese instante.

― ¿Por qué me tratas así, Snape? ―farfulló dolida ― Yo no… yo no hablo cosas malas a tus espaldas ―reconoció un poco dubitativa, aunque era cierto ―. No es necesario que seas tan cruel y comiences a utilizar bromas ridículas.

―No estoy siendo cruel, sino que sensato… ―aclaró Severus molesto. Merlina lo interrumpió.

―Si no quieres tenerme a la vista, entonces deja de llamarme para hablar, como ahora ―solicitó ella, fortaleciendo su orgullo ―. Y si todo ha terminado, entonces has como que no existo. Adiós.

Sin ocurrírsele más que decir, pegó media vuelta y se fue del despacho del profesor de Pociones, dando un portazo, y sin dejarle replicar nada más.

Phil realizó una mueca y planeó pasarle el brazo a Merlina por el hombro, pero ésta pasó de largo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te enojaste conmigo, Merlina? ― inquirió Phil de mala gana, tratando de alcanzarla.

Merlina se giró y sonrió con evidente ironía.

―Las cosas con Snape ya estaban mal y tú las empeoras…

― ¡Sólo lo hice para ayudarte, para defenderte! ―se excusó el anonadado.

Merlina sacudió la cabeza con algo de desesperación.

―Phil. Te lo diré una vez: déjame tranquila, vete a mi habitación ―exigió con voz peligrosa ―. Yo tengo que cumplir mi trabajo de celadora ahora.

Su primo bufó, abatido, y prefirió dejar a su prima sola, obedeciéndole en lo que había dicho. Mientras tanto, Merlina volvió a lo suyo con muy malas pulgas. Era tanta la antipatía que irradiaba, que los estudiantes la sentían de inmediato con apenas darle una sola mirada. Su energía negativa se extendía por el ambiente como veneno de basilisco en la sangre.

No sabía qué le molestaba más con exactitud, dado que le fastidiaban un montón de cosas. Realmente no había sido necesario que Severus la tratara así. Eso le causaba desconfianza; sus temores comenzaban a volver lentamente, imaginándose sola, perdida… Aunque la consoladora imagen de su primo aparecía de por medio. Luego era reemplazada aquella imagen por el enojo: él había sido el culpable de aquella situación.

Dunstan siempre estaba para empeorarlo todo con sus miradas altivas, plagadas de un "algo" inusitado. Aquello le causaba escalofríos a Merlina, puesto que aún no sucedía nada… Temía caer, en cualquier momento, en la boca del lobo sin darse cuenta.

Fue por eso que se arrepintió de haberse sacado a su primo de encima. Al menos, junto a él, esas frívolas miradas no habrían resultado tan insoportables.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ―interrogó Dunstan una vez que se encontraron en el pasillo del primer piso, camino al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

Merlina tenía la boca fruncida y los ojos más que abiertos. Su mano estaba enroscada en la varita, la cual se escondía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

―Razones tengo para hacerlo, ¿no crees? ―masculló sin ocultar su temor, pero tampoco su rabia.

Dunstan aminoró el paso para verla más detenidamente.

―Merlina… lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Así que te aconsejaría que dejes esa manía de "estar alerta". Es una pérdida de tiempo. Además… ¿no deberías estar preparada?

Merlina intuyó que Dunstan no estaba siendo completamente sincera en lo que hablaba. O que más decía lo que decía para meterle miedo, como siempre. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro la escena cambió: Phil llegó corriendo por detrás de ellas.

― ¡Merlina! ―farfulló sin aliento, tomándola del hombro ― ¡No sabes lo que encontré, un nido de arañas en un rincón de tu habitación…!

― ¡Grace! ―exclamó Dunstan sorprendida, mirando al primo de Merlina con sus ojos muy abiertos.

―Ah, hola Agatha ―saludó Phil con una sonrisa natural, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de ella ―. Espero que estés bien.

―Muy… bien ―contestó ella mirando de soslayo a Merlina con una maliciosa mueca ― ¿Y tú? ¿Buscando nidos de arañas? ―lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo, aunque al joven no le molestó.

―Sí ―dijo, limitándose a sonreír ―, ya sabes, mi prima tiene terror a las a… ―no alcanzó a completar la frase. Un grito ahogado había salido de su boca gracias a un codazo bien dado en las costillas por Merlina.

Phil miró a su prima con los ojos desorbitados.

―Bien, tenemos que ir a comer ―anunció Merlina de mala gana, asiendo a su primo del brazo izquierdo y haciéndolo caminar.

―Sí, sí ―replicó Dunstan detrás de ellos ―. Yo también voy.

Si antes Merlina se sentía perseguida y paranoica, la sensación aumentó durante la cena. La profesora de Defensa no le paraba de lanzar miradas maliciosas y escrutadoras, como si estuviera analizando a su presa.

―No deberías haber dicho nada, Phil ―alegó Merlina por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo de las arañas? A estas alturas medio mundo debe saber eso ―contestó él frunciendo el ceño ―. No creerás que te atacará como tú lo hiciste con ella, ¿no? Porque, déjame decirte que fue algo muy bajo eso de las polillas…

― ¿Phil? Cállate si no quieres que te deje dormir en mi despacho ―amenazó Merlina chocando la copa de zumo con fuerza en la mesa.

El hablarle mal a su primo no le hizo sentirse mejor. Aquella inseguridad le hacía sentir vulnerable e irascible.

Su cena le supo a tierra. Comió en cinco minutos, aunque se obligó a permanecer al lado de Phil hasta que él terminara de hacerlo también.

Severus no bajó a cenar, lo que, de cierto modo, le hizo sentir más desprotegida. Sin embargo, con lo últimamente sucedido, era imposible que Snape la protegiera de algo…

― ¿Me acompañas a hacer la ronda? ―preguntó a su primo cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, seguidos de unos cuantos docentes más.

― ¿Ahora me pides eso, primita? ―Merlina se avergonzó de su antipatía ― No, lo siento. Quiero descansar un poco…

― ¡Gracias! ―le espetó Merlina con la mandíbula apretada.

_Claro. Lo primero que hace es venir a pedir favores, a complicarme un poco más la vida y a negarme ayuda. ¡Lo que me faltaba! No necesito nada más. Nada más por hoy._

Gruñendo y resoplando se fue a pisos superiores para cumplir su trabajo. Hacía varias semanas que no se pasaba por las aulas principales para asearlas. Aunque, por supuesto, por la única que no pensaba pasar era por la de Pociones. No quería toparse a Severus.

No obstante, precisamente necesario no fue bajar a las mazmorras para encontrarlo. Cuando caminaba por el quinto piso, Severus estaba regañando a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de cuarto año.

―Entrégame eso que tienes en la mano, Randal, si no quieres ser castigado por una semana limpiando retretes… ―decía, pero al ver a Merlina, se quedó callado y formuló una mueca ―. Ah, Morgan. Pasaba por aquí y me encontré con estos alumnos portando cosas de _cierta_ tienda de chascos... ―hizo una pausa, y Merlina aprovechó ese instante para sonrojarse ―. Creo que eso te compete a ti.

―Estaba cenando ―se excusó aproximándose a paso rápido, y poniéndose detrás del grupo de chicos. No le dio oportunidad a Severus de replicar, simplemente extendió la mano hacia uno de los muchachos, y dijo: ― Entréguenme lo que tienen.

Severus tomó la mano de Merlina, apartándola, y alargando la de él.

―Dado que he sido yo el que les ha reprendido, ésta vez tengo autoridad por sobre ti ―a Merlina le hirvió la sangre ―. Así que, treinta puntos menos para Hufflepuff y, Randal, última vez que te dijo que me entregues eso.

El muchacho no lo pensó más y colocó en la pálida mano libre de Severus ―con la otra aún afirmaba la de Merlina ― una esfera verde musgo con una especie de botón y un agujero que apuntaba a la celadora.

― ¿Me va a soltar, profesor? ―espetó Merlina tironeando de su mano con la otra.

Ante aquel denote de enojo, los chicos esquivaron a ambos adultos y comenzaron a caminar a todo patín.

Severus soltó a Merlina impertérrito.

―Ya hora, eso me pertenece a mí. Yo soy la celadora de Hogwarts ―estiró la mano, señalando la esfera.

Severus la agitó un poco, pensando contestar algo, pero no pudo. Todo fue muy rápido: del agujero salió un líquido verde, de olor rancio y fuerte, que le dio a Merlina directo en los ojos.

Un grito gutural salió de sus labios al sentir cómo le escocían los globos oculares. Y lo peor, era que no podía cerrar los ojos, algo se lo impedía. Así que no halló nada mejor que desquitarse lanzándose contra él.

Severus alcanzó a soltar la esfera para afirmarle las muñecas a Merlina quien, a toda costa, quería golpearle el pecho como una muchacha pequeña haciendo pataleta.

― ¡Quédate tranquila, Morgan! ―bramó Severus haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por aplastarla contra la pared, pero ella, de algún lado, estaba sacando una fuerza desconocida.

―Me… duele… ¡me duele! ―se quejaba ella forcejeando con Severus ― ¡No puedo… cerrar… los ojos!

Merlina apegó la cabeza al pecho de Severus para empujarlo y tratar de aplacar el dolor. El limón no era nada comparado con eso. Parecía ser ácido.

― ¡Me duele! ―reiteró con la voz quebrada ― ¡Todo por tú culpa! ¡Tú moviste la esfera! ¡Tú culpa! _¡Todo es tu culpa!_

Siempre se refirió al tema de los ojos. Jamás aquél mensaje tuvo una doble intención, pero algo allí causó una reacción extraña en el profesor. Soltó a Merlina con brusquedad y se alejó de ella como si fuera algo venenoso. Su mirada reflejaba culpa más que asombro. Merlina, que por obligación tenía que tener los ojos abiertos, no se perdió de detalle. Aquellos ojos negros, de asustados, pasaron a destellar furia.

―No era necesario… que me lo recalcaras ―expresó en un siseo tan bajo, que Merlina tuvo que pensar antes de saber que había comprendido bien lo que él había dicho.

― ¿Có…?

Se quedó callada. Severus ya había girado sobre sus talones, y no le dio tiempo de contestar de lo tan rápido que desapareció del pasillo. Merlina, ofuscada y dolorida, no perdió tiempo y se fue a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le echara algo en los ojos que se le estaban resecando. A la enfermera no le sorprendió verla, como tampoco tardó en quitarle el ardor. Lo rojo se le quitaría en varias horas más.

"

_¡Tú culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa! _Cómo dolió, pues la verdad dolía. De él era la culpa de que, en un inicio de las vacaciones de verano, la relación hubiese caído en picado. De él era la culpa de que Merlina hubiese perdido la memoria. De él era la culpa de que, ahora, ella estuviera más expuesta al peligro como nunca antes.

Él era el único culpable de estar siendo infeliz.


	27. El duelo

**Capítulo 27: El duelo**

"

―Creo que deberían darte más tiempo para dormir, ¿no crees? ―se burló Philius cuando vio los ojos de conejo de su prima a la mañana siguiente. Era la imagen perfecta de una mujer drogada en la torre de Trelawney gracias a los ahogantes vapores que expelían los inciensos y velas.

Hacía apenas una hora atrás los Weasley habían dejado el castillo ―escoltados por casi todos los de la Orden, y de la manera más sigilosa para que los estudiantes no vieran nada ―, y había hablado unos minutos con Ginny luego de eso, quien estaba bastante preocupada por la seguridad de su familia. Aunque la preocupación no le impidió no darse cuenta de los ojos de Merlina, así que también comentó su deplorable estado facial.

Merlina juntó paciencia para no enojarse, y prefirió hacer las paces con su primo, contándole lo que había sucedido con Severus, como lo hizo con Ginny cuando le preguntó lo mismo. Hablarlo con él le hizo caer en la cuenta que Severus había interpretado mal sus palabras y que era una mentira el que ya no sintiera nada por ella. El sólo hecho de recordar su mirada indicaba que la quería… al menos quería creerlo, para no sentirse tan desolada luego. Nunca sabía qué pensar de Severus realmente. Su decisión de creer algo estaba en la cuerda floja, lo que utilizaba como mecanismo para no entristecerse demasiado. Era cruel y enigmático, y eso le impedía tener clara sus ideas.

―No te sientas mal, Merlina. ¿No crees que tengas ya suficientes problemas con Dunstan como para echarte a morir por eso?

― ¿No que eras tú el de la postura defensiva? ―alegó Merlina.

―Tenía que defenderte, me sentí con el deber de hacerlo. Pero lo tuyo es diferente, porque fue otra situación, no vayas a sufrir, ni se te ocurra…

No se echaba a morir, para nada, pero le incomodaba saber que ella había hecho cierto daño a Severus. Además, él no tenía culpa de nada, después de todo… La culpa no era de nadie. Las cosas resultaron así y punto. ¿Acaso no se habrían peleado si nunca hubiese perdido la memoria? De seguro habría sucedido.

Aquél día sábado estuvo muy distraída, evitando inconscientemente de mirar hacia Severus, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo con esa mirada imperturbable. Por eso fue que no se dio cuenta que, el fuego que había salido de la varita de Phil ―para calentar una taza de té que se le había enfriado, en el desayuno ―, le había dado en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Phil fue el único que se percató y quedó aterrado por lo que había visto, con sus claros ojos desorbitados.

Estaba tan asombrado mirando la mano "mutante" de Merlina, como los estudiantes impresionados por la presencia del desconocido "enano"―primo de Merlina ―que habían visto el año anterior. Sprout, que estaba al otro lado de Merlina, parecía muy sumida en su lectura del periódico.

― ¿Merlina? ―le dijo con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Qué? ―se giró a mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas, despreocupadamente.

― ¿Te duele?

Merlina se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú mismo me dijiste que ya tenía bastantes problemas para preocuparme por Se… ―comenzó a susurrar con preocupación mal disimulada.

―No, no ―interrumpió Phil ―, me refiero a tu mano.

― ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano?

―Te acabo de quemar… ¿es que no te diste cuenta? ¿No sentiste… nada?

Merlina se miró la mano izquierda como si fuera a ver allí la respuesta. Negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Sientes esto? ―le vertió la taza de té caliente en la mano. Merlina soltó un chillido de dolor junto con una sarta de disparates dirigidos a Dios.

―Oh, oh, ¡Merlina! ¡Lo siento!

El Gran Salón entero se acomodó para observarlos. Phil le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su prima, mientras ella sacudía la mano frenéticamente, y la soplaba.

―_Tengoqueiralaenfermería _―dijo y se paró de golpe. Su primo la siguió.

Segunda vez en la enfermería en menos de doce horas, pero la curación fue tan simple como la anterior: Pomfrey esparció una crema verde en el dorso de la mano y se la vendó, mirándola con profundo reproche. Un par de horas serían suficientes para que ésta volviera a la normalidad.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, Phil atacó a Merlina con preguntas.

― ¿Cómo que te quemé con el té y no con el fuego? ―se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo.

Merlina negó con la cabeza.

―No sé, Phil. No sabía que podía quemarme con lo caliente. Me refiero a que sabía que no me podía quemar con el fuego, desde hace tiempo que me sucede y no comprendo por qué… ―alzó la vista al cielo, tratando de recordar algo.

― ¿No te quemas? O sea… ¿cuántas veces te ha sucedido?

―Varias. Unas tres veces. Una vez _caí_ en una chimenea encendida y no me pasó nada. Salvo que perdí la ropa… y sé que, en el verano, incendié la casa de Snape, y ahora que lo pienso debe haber sido por esto, porque casi me mandaron a Azkaban y… En fin, la cosa es esa.

Los ojos claros de su primo la taladraron con curiosidad.

― ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a algo que… ―hizo una pausa y se mordió la lengua ― A algo que leí en un libro de este castillo, el año pasado ―continuó ―. Acompáñame ―. Tomó del brazo a Merlina y se la llevó hasta la biblioteca.

Madame Pince los miró con recelo al verlos pasar por las estanterías. Por suerte no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir pasando el plumero por su mesón.

Phil pasó directo a la estantería de "Arte Mágica Británica" y extrajo un grueso volumen de color azul intenso con letras de oro. La portada tenía a un rechoncho hombre paseándose por un infinito pasillo blanco, lleno de esculturas y cuadros.

―Estoy seguro que lo vi aquí ―dijo para sí, conduciendo a Merlina hasta una mesa.

Merlina se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa por la actitud de su primo. Éste abrió el libro en el índice y miró los títulos.

―Sí… esto es ―dijo señalando una frase que decía "La Hechicera de Viento", y que señalaba la página seiscientos sesenta y seis.

La primera página representaba el cuadro de una bruja que giraba sobre sí misma para convertirse en un conjunto de hojas y flores que volaban sobre un lago. Todo en colores muy vivos.

―Lee esto, Merlina ―solicitó Phil entregándole el libro, abierto en la página siguiente.

Los ojos de la joven pasaron rápidamente por el texto.

"

_"La Hechicera de Viento", una obra medieval realizada por el mago Balbino Balbín, en 1435. No es sólo maravillosa por la variedad de sus colores y la maravilla de su técnica, sino que por la historia, más bien leyenda, que se esconde tras ella. Se dice que Balbino Balbín, en sus días de caballero errante, volaba sobre su dragón buscando nuevas aventuras, cuando, en las lejanías, en lo profundo de un bosque, se encontró con una bruja enferma, viviendo en una tienda alzada mediante magia, aislada de su pueblo. La mujer tenía temperatura alta y estaba llena de lo que parecían llagas. Él no tardó en ayudarla, dándole de beber vino de su botella, y algo de pan, sin temer a contagiarse._

_ Balbino indagó a la mujer qué le había sucedido, y ella contestó que, un día antes, apenas se había tirado sobre unas plantas para dormir una siesta antes de ir a cuidar su rebaño otra vez, las manchas aparecieron, y tuvo que abandonar su hogar para no dañar a nadie. La planta no la pudieron encontrar, pero, con lo que ocurriría luego, les haría olvidar dicha planta. _

_ Cayó la noche, y por fin pudieron dar con un pueblo cercano. Sin embargo, antes que el caballero pudiera ofrecerle dinero para que ella encontrara una posada donde quedarse, tres tornados aparecieron de la nada, y uno arrasó con la mujer. Balbino pensó que volaría por los aires y moriría. No obstante, eso no sucedió: la mujer vivió, pero un poder extraño le atacó: en un inicio causó tornados a los demás pueblos, destruyendo casas y haciendo volar a la gente, y cuando reales tornados se iban contra ella, jamás le afectaron; permanecía siempre con los pies firmes en la tierra._

_ Balbino perdió el contacto con la mujer meses más tarde, pero descubrió que, la planta con la que había tenido contacto la desconocida, había sido la Scorpia Salamandris, una planta sumamente extraña y que entrega "poderes" para quienes lo tocan. Quien la encuentra es porque tiene un deber que cumplir, y necesita el poder para poder realizar su misión._

_ Es una planta de mitos y leyendas, tal como lo es el basilisco. Para más información sobre la Scorpia Salamandris lea nuestra edición número 678._

_Aunque nadie volvió a saber de aquella hechicera, algunos magos afirmaron verla aparecer en forma de tornado, para vengarse de una vieja enemiga y…_

"

Merlina dejó de leer y subió la vista, con el corazón a cien por hora.

―O sea… ¿Qué tengo algún súper poder? ―inquirió Merlina, sin comprender del todo la idea.

―Eso no lo sé, pero, ¿no crees a que el final se parece bastante a lo tuyo? Ella no podía ser afectada por el viento, y tú no por el fuego. ¿Alguna vez tocaste alguna planta rara?

―No lo recuerdo ―contestó con sinceridad.

― ¿Y si le preguntas a Snape?

―Ni soñarlo ―replicó con fastidio.

"

El fragmento del libro que había leído, le quedó rondando en la cabeza durante toda la tarde, incluso en sus sueños, en donde ella se convertía en una especie de antorcha humana, tal como lo hacía aquella mujer en el cuadro al transformarse en un tornado.

No fue agradable despertar y darse cuenta que la curiosidad no le dejaría tranquila. ¿Y si le preguntaba a Severus? Tal vez él decidiera contestarle sin tratar de pelear… Podría intentarlo, ¿o no?

Si durante la mañana había estado distraída, durante la noche fue peor. Su primo también parecía algo ido, así que no recibió una interrogación sobre el tema. Eso, por supuesto, jugó a favor de Agatha, ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta le había lanzado un hechizo a la copa de Merlina, que estaba vacía de refresco. Sin embargo, por equivocación tomó la de su primo. Daba lo mismo, ¿no?, ambas eran copas, después de todo; él cogería la suya.

Phil era de esos que tomaban un vaso de zumo al final del almuerzo, y aquella vez no fue la excepción, lo que no sorprendió a Merlina en absoluto. Pero, lo que sí le pareció extraño y la sacó de sus pensamientos con cierta brusquedad, fue el hecho de que se pusiera de pie tan repentinamente, como un verdadero autómata, con la mirada perdida.

Dunstan se movió incómoda en el asiento. Merlina pasó por alto aquél detalle y observó a su primo.

― ¿Phil? ¿Qué…? ¿Para dónde vas?

Philius bajó de la plataforma en donde estaba ubicada la mesa alta y comenzó a caminar por en medio de las mesas, directo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Merlina dejó su cena a la mitad y fue tras él, con varias miradas curiosas siguiéndolos. Entre esas miradas estaba la de todos los profesores, incluido Severus.

A los pocos segundos ya estaban en el Vestíbulo.

― ¡Merlina! ―saludó Ginny, que conversaba algo alicaída con Luna Lovegood, en un rincón. Pareció alegre de ver a la celadora, a pesar de que habían hablado en la mañana.

―Hola, Ginny ―respondió Merlina deteniéndose un segundo delante de la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué le sucede a tu primo?

Merlina, confundida vio que estaba abriendo las puertas dobles de roble.

― Oh, no sé qué le pasa… ―respondió extrañada y reanudando el paso ― ¡Philius! ¡Está lloviendo afuera!

No dudó en seguirlo ni por un segundo, aunque se diera por firmado que se iba a empapar de inmediato, que el cielo estuviera oscuro y le calara el frío hasta los huesos como miles dagas de hielo. Una vez a su lado, bajando la escalinata de piedra, le tomó del brazo para detenerlo, pero no le resultó.

― ¿Phil? ¿Philius? ―le sacudió el brazo con brusquedad. Él no contestó. La boca la tenía semi-abierta y los ojos entornados.

Durante cinco minutos lo siguió sin oponer resistencia, mas cuando se percató que estaban muy cerca de colindar con el Bosque Prohibido, comenzó a temer por el resultado del paseo.

La barbilla le temblaba y los pies se le hundían en el barro y la poca nieve que quedaba. A Philius parecía sucederle lo mismo, aunque no había signos de que le afectara.

―Phil, por favor, devolvámonos… ¿te sientes bien?

No respondió.

Merlina sacó su varita y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, con la esperanza que el hechizo que le hiciera volver a la realidad ocurriera solo.

―Vamos, Phil ―gruñó con los dientes apretados y tiró con todas sus fuerzas su túnica para que retrocediera. Sin embargo, su primo tenía una fuerza oculta que la arrastraba con él.

Merlina miró hacia la casa de Hagrid. Estaba a oscuras, evidentemente el semigigante no estaba allí. Ni siquiera podría correr por ayuda hacia allá, o al menos gritar, porque nadie la escucharía.

Entonces, se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido. Un escalofrío recorrió el delgado cuerpo de Merlina, atontándola. Empuñó bien su varita. Por más que tuviera miedo, no iba a dejar a su primo solo.

―Lumos ―susurró para iluminar el camino por el que avanzaban. Iban por un sendero marcado, aunque muchas ramas y gruesas raíces sobresalían perfectamente para hacerlos tropezar. Y Phil seguía pareciendo un perfecto conocedor del lugar, porque no tropezaba. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? ¿Estaría sonámbulo, tal vez?

― ¡Phil, por favor! ¡Vamos, despierta! ―insistió Merlina tironeando otra vez de él. Pero nada. Él sólo se limitaba a avanzar.

La oscuridad era espesa y tenebrosa, así mismo las copas de los árboles. Sus hojas perennes, de un lúgubre verde brillante, impedían el caer de la lluvia allí. Casi estaba seco, pero la humedad daba sensación de más frío.

―Phil…

El joven torció hacia la derecha, donde el bosque se hacía más profundo. Merlina comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico. Su respiración se volvió rápida y se desoriento. Durante unos segundos olvidó qué estaba haciendo allí. La lluvia se oía lejana, metros y metros más arriba. Las ramas hacían eco al romperse.

―Mierda… ―farfullaba cada cinco segundos.

Caminaron durante diez minutos. Merlina cayó un par de veces y tuvo que apresurarse a alcanzar a Phil para no perderlo de vista. Sola, allí, moriría de miedo.

―Phil… ―susurró otra vez.

De pronto, su primo se detuvo. Su cuerpo tembló con fuerza ―Merlina creyó que le estaba dando un ataque o algo por el estilo ―, y luego se quedó quieto, moviendo los ojos rápidamente en sus órbitas.

Merlina subió la varita y le señaló la cara. Parecía horrorizado. Dio un respingo y miró a Merlina.

― ¿Qué broma es esta? ―farfulló con la boca seca. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar.

― ¿Broma? ¡Phil, tú…! ¡Tú casi me arrastraste hasta acá! ― rabió Merlina, esforzándose por no subir el tono de voz, tomando el brazo de su primo otra vez.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estamos?

― ¡En el bosque del colegio, dónde más crees que estamos!

¡Cric!

Se quedaron de piedra, aguzando el oído para percibir cualquier tipo de ruido extraño. Aguardaron. Merlina iluminó los alrededores con la varita.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió?

Merlina hizo un rápido resumen de su extraño comportamiento.

― ¿Sonámbulo? Por favor, Merlina, no me quedé dormido. Sólo que, de pronto, me perdí… No supe… No entiendo…

¡Crac!

Tragaron saliva, y esperaron un poco más. Las ramas se quebraban de la nada. Merlina sintió que su varita se quebraría en cualquier momento con tanta presión.

― ¿Por dónde veníamos? ―inquirió el joven ― Hay que salir de aquí…

Merlina miró a su alrededor. Miró cada árbol, cada estrecho paso que quedaba libre entre los árboles… El pánico comenzó ascender en ella otra vez, mareándola y haciéndole doler el pecho.

―No sé. No sé, Phil, me… me perdí… Me dio miedo y no me fijé…

¡Otro ruido seco!

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sonoras podrían haber llegado hasta el castillo. Sin embargo, había algo más que hacía ruido en aquel bosque…

― ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! ―gritó Phil de pronto, sacudiéndose por completo. Algo había caído en su cabeza.

Merlina apuntó el suelo con la varita encendida, haciendo un ruido con la boca para acallar a su primo: un enorme gusano de quince centímetros, blanquecino y grueso, se deslizaba por la tierra. Philius se puso pálido, y alcanzó a girarse justo para el otro lado y vomitar libremente.

Una vez calmado, se enderezó, con un aspecto enfermizo.

―Esto es… hay que salir de aquí.

Tomó a Merlina del brazo y la hizo avanzar por donde le llevaba su instinto y, aunque no iban en la dirección correcta, no alcanzaron a llegar mucho más allá. Entre un ancho paso entre árboles, que conducía hacia un claro, había un ser espectral. El corazón de Merlina casi le subió hasta la garganta.

Éste era de muchas patas, muchos ojos, dos pinzas enormes, aunque no tanto como su porte…

Merlina trató de afirmarse del brazo de su primo. Temió desmayarse. Obligó a mantener el conocimiento. O tal vez, si se desmayaba, luego despertaría en su cama, tranquila... Eso era mil veces mejor, sí. Pero estaba despierta, y no le gustaría tener que darse de un cabezazo contra una piedra para quedar inconsciente. Eso sonaba a perder todo recuerdo que tuviera.

La piel se le puso de gallina, al tiempo que golpes de corriente le atacaban por todo el cuerpo.

La enorme araña chasqueó las pinzas con ira y dio un calculador paso hacia ellos. Sus múltiples ojos brillaban como cuentas.

―Mer… Merlina….

Ya que ella no podía controlar su varita, Phil iluminó la escena con la suya. Tal vez hubiese sido conveniente no haberlo hecho.

Merlina parpadeó, y creyó estar volviéndose loca. Detrás de la araña aquella, se divisaban muchas sombras con formas similares… con forma de araña. Cientos, cientos de arañas enormes. Acromántulas.

―Phi-Phil… ―tartamudeó con un hilo de voz, esforzándose en echar su pierna derecha hacia atrás para retroceder un paso.

―Hay que huir… ―completó él tomando a su prima del brazo y apuntando a los repugnantes seres con la varita― Uno… dos… Tres.

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr, a correr como nunca, tomados de la mano para no separarse. Merlina apenas fue consciente de que, tras ellos, se agitaban rápidamente las arañas, avanzando a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos con esas patas gruesas y peludas.

Pero el camino era dificultoso de recorrer raudamente, tanto para ellos como las arañas ―estaban buscando caminos estrechos por donde pasar ―, y Merlina, finalmente se enredó entre unas ramas, para caer de bruces al suelo. Phil retrocedió para ayudarla a ponerla de pie, pero de la nada un par de pinzas aparecieron para encerrarse en una pierna de Merlina…

― ¡No! ―gritó Merlina rodando por el suelo lleno de hojas secas.

El grito surtió efecto, porque las pinzas cambiaron de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia Phil, que estúpidamente trató de darle una patada. Las venenosas pinzas apretaron su pierna.

Un grito de dolor quebró la pseuda-tranquilidad el bosque.

― ¡IMPEDIMENTA! ―atinó a gritar Merlina, tambaleándose una vez de pie, enviando a la araña lejos. Ésta cayó de espaldas y comenzó a agitar sus patas, desesperada.

― ¡Me ha mordido! ―gritó Phil. Luego, más débilmente, repitió lo mismo.

―Oh… oh.

―No… podré… caminar ―dijo él, tratando de pararse en vano, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor.

Merlina no pudo darse el lujo de paralizarse, no había tiempo que perder. No pensó nada más. Hechizó a su primo ―no supo cómo ―, para que flotara junto a ella, a la misma velocidad a la que estaba corriendo. Las arañas estaban casi cerrando un círculo alrededor de ellos, entre los árboles.

Corrió, corrió como pocas veces lo había hecho, porque estaba salvando la vida de su primo tanto como la suya. El veneno de acromántula era mortal y era de rápido efecto.

El camino se le hizo eterno y muy bullicioso. Tras ella se agitaban arañas hambrientas, chasqueando con furia sus pinzas. La sangre le bombeaba en los oídos y le dolía el pecho. Apenas respiraba. La puntada en ambos costados le gritaba que descansara.

Luces diminutas aparecieron entre los árboles: eran las ventanas del castillo. Corrió diez metros en tres segundos, apostando a que una fuerza divina le había atacado. Sólo pegó un salto enorme para salir del bosque, para salir del límite, enfrentarse nuevamente a la lluvia…

Pensó en caer de rodillas al pasto, para darle un toque dramático a su salvación, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso. Phil lanzó un débil "Mer… na". Un rayo que partió el cielo le hizo saber cuán pálido estaba. Su pierna izquierda estaba sangrando, pero se veía envuelta en una especie de pus amarillento que burbujeaba.

Se largó a correr nuevamente al castillo luego de respirar una gran bocanada de aire que le aclaró un poco más la mente.

Tenía clara dos cosas: primero, Phil necesitaba ir a la enfermería urgentemente, porque si no era atendido, el veneno cumpliría su misión, sería demasiado tarde y no le gustaría saber qué diablos vendría después de eso; su vida se vería envuelta en un caos. Segundo, eso había quedado hasta allí. Había soportado a Dunstan lo suficiente. Las bromas no bastaban, y sabía a ciencia cierta que no encontraría nada para estar a su altura. El único remedio, era batirse a duelo con ella. Además, eso de incluir a su primo, quien no tenía nada que ver, había sido algo muy sucio de su parte.

Corrió los últimos metros como si hubiese sido la última vez que iba a correr en su vida. Su primo… su primo no podía morir.

Entró al vestíbulo estilando, embarrada. Sabría que, luego, ella tendría que limpiar su propio desastre. Pero, un poco de trabajo extra, no era nada comparado con lo que había sucedido.

Ginny y Luna todavía estaban allí. ¿Cuántos minutos habían transcurrido, en total, desde que habían salido del castillo? ¿Veinte?

Los últimos estudiantes que estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus salas comunes, no pasaron por alto el salvaje aspecto de Merlina: chorreando agua, enlodada, llena de hojas y ramas, con las mejillas encendidas y, a su lado, su inconsciente primo, flotando de cara hacia el techo, con una pierna ensangrentada e infectada.

― ¡Merlina! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Algunos se arremolinaron alrededor de Merlina, para contemplar el espectáculo.

― ¡Ha luchado con un _Aquaracus_! ―dijo Luna, fascinada ― ¿No se apagó tu llama interna? A veces pasa, te quitan el poder.

Merlina no entendió lo que dijo la rubia y no planeó hacerlo tampoco.

― ¡Tengo que llevar a Phil a la enfermería!

Merlina corrió hasta la enfermería, subiendo la escalera de mármol a toda velocidad, con las piernas sumamente acalambradas. Ginny y Luna fueron tras ella. Abrió la puerta del recinto con brusquedad. Pomfrey estaba reduciéndole la nariz a un chico que había recibido un encantamiento aumentador.

― ¡Por favor, señorita Morgan! ―chilló dejando su labor ― ¿Otra vez en la enfermería? ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¿No puede tener un poco más de cuidado…?

Merlina depositó a su primo en una cama libre, y se volvió hacia Pomfrey.

― ¡Ésta vez no soy yo! ¡Es mi primo! ¡Le mordió una acromántula en la pierna!

Pomfrey dejó al muchacho, y quedó tan aturdida como Weasley y Lovegood.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?

―Nos adentramos en el bosque…

― ¿Qué QUÉ?

― ¡Es algo que no puedo explicar ahora, madame Pomfrey! ¡Hay que curarlo ya! ―bramó Merlina con urgencia.

Pomfrey agitó su varita y una serie de pociones, puestas en una mesita de metal, volaron hasta ella.

Antes de hacer nada, le tomó los signos vitales a Philius.

― ¿Se repondrá? ―preguntó Merlina, evitando mirar la pierna de su primo.

―Por supuesto ―contestó la enfermera, con firmeza ―. Le quedará una cicatriz horrible, y no es raro que tenga que extraerle un trozo de carne… ―Merlina soltó un grito ahogado ―. Pero haré lo que pueda.

Merlina asintió, conforme.

―Y usted también debería tomar un descanso y una fuerte poción para el resfriado, señorita Morgan ―añadió echándole un rápido pero evaluador vistazo.

―No, ésta vez tengo cosas importantes que resolver ―contestó sin dudar.

Luego, se volvió hacia las chicas con determinación, y les hizo un gesto para que las siguiera hasta el pasillo.

― ¿Qué pasó, Merlina? ―indagó Ginny, una vez más.

―Dunstan. Estoy segura que fue ella.

― ¿Cómo?

―No sé, no sé qué hizo, pero Phil fue hasta el bosque, no por voluntad propia… Tuve que seguirlo y le mordió una acromántula… ―hizo un gesto de desesperación ―. ¿Dunstan aún estaba cenando?

Luna y Ginny se miraron.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer, Merlina? ―preguntó la pelirroja un tanto alarmada. Luna miraba a Merlina como si fuera algo interesante ― No te irás a vengar… ¿o sí?

Merlina soltó un bufido. Estaba harta de oír la palabra "venganza".

―No. Pienso batirme a duelo con ella, enfrentarla cara a cara… Ya no doy más, Ginny.

Ginny abrió la boca, pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

―Mira, Merlina, es mala idea…

Merlina sonrió a medias.

―Mira, Ginny, no me importa no ser una experta en hechizos defensivos, pero estoy cansada de estar haciendo planes inútiles para dejarle en claro a esta mujer que me deje en paz. ¡Casi mata a mi primo por su estupidez! ―hizo una pausa. Ginny no contestó nada; Luna seguía observándola fijamente, con sus saltones ojos azules ― ¿Dunstan se fue a su despacho, o no?

―No… ―suspiró Ginny ―. La vimos pasar con un grupo de Slytherin de quinto en dirección a la Sala de Trofeos...

Merlina asintió, giró sobre sus embarradas zapatillas que gorjeaban al ser aplastadas y comenzó a marchar a paso firme hacia aquella dirección. Hizo caso omiso al grito de Ginny para detenerla. No, nada la iba a detener. Era hora de que se enfrentaran las dos, sin intermediarios, sin errores, sin cobardías.

A mitad de camino, antes de llegar al Vestíbulo nuevamente, se topó con Severus. Casi se le salieron los ojos al verla sucia y mojada. Sin embargo, Merlina procuró callarlo con una sola mirada gélida. No tenía tiempo para oír insultos.

Estaba dolorida, cansada, congelada, pero aún así se fue con cierto relajo hasta el Salón de los Trofeos. Las probabilidades indicaban un cien por ciento de seguridad de que Merlina sería la primera en caer, pero eso iba a ser siempre. Se sentía valiente… Y debía aprovechar esa valentía antes de que se le esfumara.

La puerta estaba abierta. Se escuchaban voces animadas que hablaban sobre los premios que habían ganado las serpientes durante todos esos años.

―Sí, mire profesora, éste…

―Dunstan ―interrumpió Merlina, provocando un eco tenebroso.

Todos se giraron hacia ella.

―Por las barbas de Merlín… ¿Qué te pasó, Morgan? ― inquirió cínicamente, pero había un dejo de nervios, que Merlina no percibió.

Merlina comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como un felino acechando a su presa. Nunca nadie había visto a Merlina actuar así, por eso fue que, cobardemente, los Slytherin huyeron de ahí para no tener que ser testigos de nada.

La puerta del lugar se cerró sola, generando un eco.

―Lo de tu primo, Morgan, fue un error ―se adelantó Dunstan antes que nada.

Merlina la miró fijamente. ¿Demostraba arrepentimiento?

―Casi lo mataste.

Dunstan se quedó de piedra, aunque la barbilla le tembló levemente.

― ¿Cómo?

―Lo mordió una acromántula. ¿Y sabes? ¡Si me hubiese caído a mí el hechizo, o lo que fuera, me habría pasado lo mismo! ¿Crees que las acromántulas son amigables? ¡Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie! ¿De verdad querías matarme?

La cara de Dunstan se ensombreció, incluso con todas las antorchas del lugar encendidas.

― ¿Tan inútil habrías sido para no poder escapar de ellas? Tú me jugaste una muy mala pasada con las polillas, y yo quise hacerte lo mismo ―contestó con sinceridad ―. Los resultados… bueno. Siempre te imaginé llegando al castillo tal como ahora, muerta de miedo. Nunca fue mi intención que tomaras la copa equivocada. Tu primo recogió la tuya, la que tenía el hechizo.

―Digas lo que digas, Dunstan, ya me hartaste, de verdad.

La mujer soltó una desagradable risa.

― ¿Y qué harás? ¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora? ¿Lanzarme una polilla gigante o continuar sacándome en cara lo de tu primo? Porque, déjame decirte, que el problema sigue siendo contigo y con nadie más. No tengo nada en contra de Phil.

―Eso lo sé, Dunstan, pero lo hecho, hecho está y vengo a enfrentarte… Ahora.

Agatha avanzó hasta donde estaba Merlina, a la mitad del lugar.

― ¿A enfrentarme? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Me insultarás?

―A un duelo. A eso me refiero ―espetó Merlina, con la vena de la sien latiéndole violentamente.

―No me hagas reír ―se burló Dunstan, pero sin atisbo de risa alguna ―. Sabes perfectamente cuál será el resultado aquí y no me gustaría ser despedida por esto.

―Lo único que deseo, Dunstan, es dejar las cosas hasta aquí, terminar las estúpidas bromas con el duelo, nada más. Si te niegas, entonces me vengaré, y luego tú volverás a hacerlo, y estaremos en el maldito círculo vicioso por siempre ―la sangre le hervía de ira.

Dunstan reflexionó unos segundos.

―Está bien… Como quieras. Yo no me haré responsable por lo que te suceda luego, porque te lo he advertido.

―No me da miedo lo que me pase.

Se alejaron y se pusieron en guardia.

Lo ideal para Merlina, habría sido entrar haciendo un acto magistral en el inicio, derribando todas las estanterías para asustar a Dunstan. Pero la rabia era tanta, que con suerte podía moverse. Además, el frío la tenía con los huesos, músculos y articulaciones muy tensos.

―Hay que inclinarse ―indicó Dunstan con la cuadrada mandíbula apretada.

―Terminemos esto ya.

―Eres una irrespetuosa… A la cuenta de tres: uno… dos… ―ambas empuñaron la varita y se señalaron el pecho de la otra ― ¡Tres!

Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Dunstan, antes de que Merlina pudiera pronunciar algo.

Alcanzó a esconderse tras una enorme copa de plata. El hechizo rebotó allí.

― ¡Morgan! ¡No estamos jugando a las escondidas! ¡Tú quisiste que fuera un duelo!

Merlina cerró los ojos con fuerza, lamentando no saber cómo hacer bien los hechizos no verbales. Así, Dunstan iba a lograr protegerse de todo lo que le lanzara ella y no podría aturdirla siquiera.

Sin embargo, ella había deseado el duelo, y tenía que enfrentarla.

Salió de detrás de la copa al mismo tiempo que gritaba "Tarantallegra". La profesora alcanzó a interceptarlo y tras moverse con agilidad, y reírse un poco, dijo:

― ¡Los hechizos infantiles no podrán vencerme, Merlina!

― ¡Tú no me llames Merlina! ¡Densaungeo!

Estuvieron por cinco largos minutos jugando a lanzar hechizos, derribando varios trofeos y estanterías a su paso. Los vidrios de las vitrinas eran irrompibles, por lo tanto era lo único que quedaría intacto. Dunstan los interceptaba con un hechizo, Merlina los esquivaba saltando de un lugar a otro. Las piernas, en cualquier momento, le iban a fallar.

¿Había sido una mala idea enfrentar a Dunstan? No, claro que no. Si terminaba con la mitad del esqueleto roto y con un litro menos de sangre iba a valer la pena, porque al menos lo habría intentado.

―No puede ser que sólo sepas lanzar hechizos de libro de primer año.

― ¡Cállate y sigue peleando!

―Tú mandas.

Durante otros dos minutos Merlina pudo soportar hechizos, pasando como reptil entre las estanterías. Una cayó, rozándole la espalda.

―Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Creo que voy a comenzar a luchar de verdad ―anunció Dunstan, corriendo por el otro lado y encontrándose frente a ella, a un par de metros.

Merlina quedó sorprendida por la rapidez con la que había aparecido la mujer. Alcanzó a empuñar la varita, y…

Un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita de Dunstan, al tiempo que la puerta de la sala se abría de golpe. El director, McGonagall, Snape y algunos prefectos, aparecieron por el umbral, y se quedaron atentos a la escena.

El hechizo de Dunstan le llegó en pleno pecho a Merlina, enviándola a metros por encima del suelo, directo hacia uno de las vidrieras donde se guardaban los trofeos más valiosos.

Merlina se sintió libre en esos escasos segundos que atravesó el aire, hacia atrás. No pudo ver cómo Dumbledore y los demás abrían la boca, asustados. Severus quiso sacar su varita para detenerla, para hacerla bajar.

Ya era tarde.

Los ojos de Agatha se abrieron como platos al oír el golpe de cabeza de Merlina. Fue como oír un ladrillo chocar contra otro, sumando el pequeño quejido que exhaló. Como un estropajo, Merlina se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejando una línea gruesa, de color rojo escarlata sobre el cristal. Había quedado inconsciente, asimilándose mucho a un trapo sucio y arrugado.

Se hizo más que silencio.

―Ella quiso… ―comenzó Dunstan.

―Sí, la señorita Weasley nos lo contó ―se adelantó Dumbledore, apesadumbrado ―. Por favor, Agatha, vuelva a su despacho.

―Hay que llevarla a…

―Sí, Minerva. A Madame Pomfrey no le hará ninguna gracia verla allí. Severus, ¿serías tan amable…?

―Tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras con Dunstan, director. Lo siento.

Agatha no dijo nada, y salió tras Severus, pálida como la cera.


	28. Necesidad

**Capítulo 28: Necesidad**

"

Una vez en un aula vacía, Severus enfrentó a la mujer. La fulminó con la mirada, con la mirada más fría que podía tener en ese momento. La habría atacado de no ser por las consecuencias que podía acarrear eso; además, no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una mujer. No una dama precisamente, pero era mujer. Aunque, que le hubiese hecho daño a Merlina, era algo que no se lo podía tolerar, ni a ella, ni a nadie, y algo tenía que decir para desquitarse.

― ¿Por qué no la detuviste? ―escupió con voz venenosa, controlando la mano que luchaba por desenvainar la varita― ¿A sabiendas que ella es mala en defensa?

―No habría podido. Estaba empeñada en atacarme―se defendió ella dilatando las aletas de la nariz con rabia, devolviéndole la misma mirada plagada de resentimiento ― Y no me trates como si fueras de confianza ―añadió.

―Si le sucede algo… ―gruñó ― Si…

―Mira, Snape, si le sucediera algo, tú deberías estar con ella en la enfermería, y a mí dejarme en paz. Además, se supone que no la quieres ya, ¿o sí?

Severus no dijo nada. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Claro que debería estar allí con ella, pero no debía volver a crear lazos…

―Sí, los alumnos saben que ustedes ya no están juntos, aunque no hay que ser un genio para eso. Así que… si realmente te importa ella, déjame en paz ―caminó hasta la puerta ―. El golpe no le hará perder la memoria nuevamente, créeme.

Severus no pudo rebatir nada. Luego de aquella verdad… se sentía débil, sin derecho a reclamo.

"

Merlina despertó, minutos más tarde, en una de las camas de la enfermería. Estaba encima del cubrecama, con su ropa puesta, boca abajo, y terriblemente dolorida. Su cuerpo exigía un descanso profundo. ¿Había sido apaleada, acaso? Bueno, con la aventura del bosque… se acercaba bastante a haber sido aplastada por una roca gigante, o tal vez, por un dinosaurio kilométrico.

Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia un costado; le bombeaba con ferocidad, como si el corazón lo tuviera allí y no en el pecho. Alguien la observaba a poca distancia mientras que, al otro lado, una presurosa Madame Pomfrey curaba su herida hecha contra el vidrio. Eso también dolía. Al más leve toque, le retumbaba todo el cráneo.

Bostezó. Quería seguir durmiendo, se sentía cansada y carente de fuerzas, pero tenía que pensar. Tenía que activar su mente, que parecía estar muy floja, nublada.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? Ah… Oh.

Casi se arrepintió de haberse hecho esas preguntas: fue como recibir una corriente eléctrica o navegar por un río turbulento con muchas piedras. Habían ocurrido un montón de cosas, eso estaba claro. Dunstan la había atacado; sí, la había atacado y lo iba a pagar… No, no era buena idea. Ella era la culpable de eso, ella había exigido el duelo pero, tal vez si se preparaba bien podría hacerle pagar por ello. Después de todo, la había atacado… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Un duelo con Dunstan? ¿Y por qué?

Pues, por muchas cosas.

Recibió una segunda descarga que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a respirar profundamente, no debía alterarse, pero su corazón no podía ir más rápido a lo que ya latía. Tenía que mantener la calma, no actuar con precipitación, era eso lo que exigía su cuerpo: paz.

Sin embargo, su conciencia le exigía otra cosa. Le rugía que era hora de dejar las cosas en claro, pero con palabras, no con vanas luchas que no iban a llevar a ningún lugar. Era hora de demostrar quién era ella, Merlina Morgan, porque no iba a negar que había quedado como una verdadera inútil, una infantil testaruda. Pero ella sabía que era mejor que eso, por lo mismo tenía que demostrarlo.

Pestañeó varias veces para enfocar la vista. Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla, sonriéndole amistosamente, aunque con un dejo de severidad y preocupación.

― ¿Te sientes bien, Merlina?

―Mejor que nunca… ―admitió luego de un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo que su voz sonara normal y no sobrecargada de emociones ― Pero admito que fue tonto batirme con Dunstan. No debí haberlo hecho.

Dumbledore dibujó una mueca en su cara y, con voz irrefutable, aunque suave, dijo:

―Dado que fue así, me temo que no puedo despedirla. Si la despido a ella, te despido a ti, Merlina.

Merlina asintió con pesar.

―No es mi intención irme del castillo ahora mismo, ni tampoco dejarlo sin profesora ―reconoció.

―Entonces, no serás despedida, y ella tampoco. Sólo quiero que me prometas, Merlina, que no vas a volver a montar números como éste. Digo, creo que he aguantado bastante de ti este año ― pesar de que predominaba la simpatía en su voz, había un dejo de intolerancia―. No puedo seguir permitiendo situaciones como éstas. Ya nos hemos divertido bastante.

Merlina volvió a asentir.

―No volverá a suceder ―hizo una pausa, en la que trató de captar el espacio que le rodeaba ― ¿Cómo está Phil?

―Está bien. Madame Pomfrey alcanzó a curarle la pierna justo a tiempo, sino la habría perdido. No ha quedado con ninguna secuela ―indicó Dumbledore satisfecho ―. Ahora está durmiendo.

―Me lo imaginé, sino estaría aquí, a mi lado ―contestó sonriendo a medias.

Volvió a suspirar. Era hora de que hiciera lo suyo… Un calor confortante creció en ella, y no tenía nada que ver con ese sospechoso poder que había tenido para incendiar las cosas.

― ¡Señorita Morgan, quédese tranquila, por favor! ―chilló Pomfrey, espantada al ver que ésta intentaba ponerse de pie.

Dumbledore se reincorporó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Merlina, creo que deberías descansar. Te diste un espantoso golpe en la cabeza. Además, si sigues mojada como estás, vas a agarrar un resfriado incurable.

La celadora tomó equilibrio por fin estando en el suelo, con sus zapatillas ya puestas, evitando quejarse. Le dolía la cabeza, pero su deseo incontrolable, aquél valor que había crecido en ella, como hace mucho tiempo no sucedía, era insoslayable. Era hora de que dejara a Dunstan en su lugar. Daba igual si el pelo le estilaba, si aún estaba llena de barro o le dolían los músculos. Era algo que no podía dejarlo esperar. Simplemente, no podría: si esperaba, se pondría a chillar como un verdadero cerdo por la desesperación, y tal vez estallaría por un ataque masivo de emociones.

Miró a Dumbledore, dedicándole una breve sonrisa, y dijo, con voz tranquila:

―Hay cosas, en este momento, que son mucho más importantes que descansar un poco, _Albus_. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.

Dumbledore pestañeó repetidas veces con rapidez, como si hubiese recibido una potente sorpresa.

Merlina dio media vuelta, aún algo desequilibrada, y salió rápidamente por la puerta doble de la enfermería, ignorando los alegatos de la enfermera para que permaneciera en la enfermería.

El anciano, una vez desaparecida Merlina, sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho, feliz. Por fin algo bueno le había ocurrido a la joven.

Sí. Porque aquella ola de corriente que recorría su cuerpo, no era precisamente de alegría o emoción. Esa ola que llegó a su mente, era una ola de recuerdos infinitos, recuerdos valiosos que le apretaban el alma, que le hacían agitársele el corazón, entristecerse, querer reír, querer hacer locuras; saltar, incluso volar en escoba. Fue como si se hubiera reencontrado consigo misma. Era algo increíble, algo más fuerte que el frío que sentía, o la misma ira.

Sí… Merlina Morgan había recuperado sus memorias. Todo, cada recuerdo, hasta los que ya poseía ―su pasado más remoto ― se había acentuado, como si mirara en agua cristalina y divisara los colores de las piedras y plantas del fondo.

Cada imagen estaba re-grabada en su mente: cuando había llegado a Inglaterra, queriendo ser independiente; todos los trabajos en los que había estado y en los que había durado tan poco por su torpeza. Cuando conoció a Craig, cuando trabajó con la señora Lita. Cuando le llegó la carta de Dumbledore, indicándole que había sido aceptada en ese tan valioso trabajo que había menospreciado últimamente, y al cual le debía todo.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma, de su comportamiento tan infantil. No negaba que, después de todo, había sido entretenido vengarse de Agatha. Pero la solución siempre había sido hablar con ella, nada más. Apostaba que a Agatha podía herírsele más con la palabra que con las peleas, tal como a Severus.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho de Dunstan. Creía estar caminando sobre recuerdos, en su propia mente: su llegada al colegio… La intensa mirada de Severus. Esa mirada que le había cautivado, y que sabía que, sin memorias, seguía causando sensaciones en ella. Sus luchas, sus guerras… Sus besos. Desde el primer beso, al último, Merlina podía recordar. Sus brazos envolviéndola, sus susurros apasionados al oído. La boda de su primo, los celos. El forzado compromiso, y su casi muerte por tragarse el anillo...

Miró su mano, mirando el dedo sin anillo. Sí, ella se lo había entregado a él hace un tiempo. Se sintió rara sin él: lo extrañaba

Las incómodas vacaciones en Escocia viajaron a su mente. Trelawney les había arruinado en parte las vacaciones, junto con la enfermedad que le dio. Aún así, lo había pasado bien. Y luego…

No quiso seguir recordando. Eso lo dejaría para después, ya que primero, era lo primero, pero le era casi imposible frenar esa avalancha de memorias.

Llegó al despacho de Dunstan. Golpeó tres veces, con decisión.

―Adelante.

Merlina entró, dejando a la mujer como piedra en el asiento.

― ¿Vienes a otro duelo? ―le espetó, colocándose de pie.

Merlina negó con la cabeza, sin alterarse.

―No, Dunstan. Vengo a hablar contigo.

Merlina se plantó frente al escritorio. La profesora se puso de pie y empuñó su varita.

―Si es necesario dañarte de nuevo, lo haré.

Merlina frunció los labios.

―No nos despedirán, si es lo que te preocupa ―dijo por fin ―. Pero no vengo a eso.

― ¿A qué, entonces? ―hubo un toque de calma cuando habló otra vez.

―A, simplemente, pedirte que me dejes tranquila. Que no me hables. Que no me molestes, que no te acerques a Severus, que nos dejes tranquilos a los dos ―recitó sin sonar amenazadora ni simpática. Fue, más bien, indiferente.

_"…que no te acerques a Severus, que nos dejes tranquilos a los dos."_ Era ridículo decirlo, dado que… Pero no soportaría verlos conversando, o haciendo lo que fuera.

Dunstan rodó los ojos.

― ¿Por qué me pides todo eso? ¿Acaso he molestado a tu _ex novio_? ― la palabra hirió a Merlina, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

―Sí. Lo hiciste una vez, en la fiesta de matrimonio de Phil.

Agatha pestañeó varias veces, tal como lo hizo Dumbledore, aunque sin la alegría de por medio.

―Sí, Agatha. Recuerdo todo, todo lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, cómo me avergonzaste. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo le coqueteabas… ―suspiró ― Es eso. Yo no existo para ti, ni tú para mí, y las cosas irán de rosas. Buenas noches.

Se apresuró a salir lo antes posible del despacho, sin darle tiempo a la mujer para que contestara algo. No podía extenderse más. Necesitaba hablar con Severus urgentemente.

Las cosas ya habían empeorado bastante.

Echó a andar otra vez.

Mientras más pasos daba ella, más iba tensándose el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta hacía un rato atrás. Pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo, prepararse para la verdad, la respuesta, cual fuera que fuese, y ella respetaría el asunto… Así de simple. Así actuaba la gente madura.

¿Cómo no recordar los problemas con Severus? Aquellos eran los recuerdos que más le estaban atormentando: sus palabras vacías llenas de frialdad, su desinterés por ella, su bipolaridad. Y ahora, que volvía a "ser ella misma", era insoslayable advertir que la relación se había puesto más que negra, se había desgastado como un trozo de lija. Y no sólo porque ella hubiese estado sin sus memorias. Había algo más, razones no evidentes. Algo que Severus no le había dicho, al menos que, definitivamente, se estuviera aburriendo de ella, lo que sería peor aún de aceptar.

Tomó aire con los ojos cerrados para armarse de valor, antes de golpear la puerta del despacho. Severus ya no era su novio, ya no era nada de ella ―las relación había acabado de manera definitiva cuando ella hizo entrega de su anillo―, y no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su territorio como una salvaje. Aunque eso deseara hacer. Cada célula de su cuerpo deseaba amoldarse a la de él de cualquier forma existente.

―Pase ―gruñó él sin simpatía alguna. Fue como si un perro rabioso hubiese contestado por él.

Merlina giró el pomo con una mano trémula y entró lentamente, conteniendo el impulso de lanzarse contra él, besarlo y estrecharlo fuerte entre sus brazos. Cerró la puerta tras sí.

Y ahí estaba él. Lo había visto todos los días, pero era distinto desde la mentalidad de la Merlina Morgan de siempre. Ella lo amaba de verdad.

Severus alzó un poco la vista, reconociéndola de inmediato. Una mueca de burla se dibujó en su cara, antes fruncida por la concentración. Estaba, como siempre, revisando trabajos, llenándolos de rojos y enormes ceros. Era muy extraño verle dibujar una "S" de Supera las Expectativas. Las "E" no existían.

―Veo que estás viva ―dijo con hostilidad. Si Merlina estuviera aún sin memoria, habría jurado oír eso con maldad. Pero había algo en el tono de voz, un sentimiento oculto. Era una especie de rencor, deseo y… ¿tristeza?

La celadora caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero sin atreverse a colocarse inmediatamente frente al escritorio. La distancia ayudaría que toda la situación fuera menos dolorosa.

―Sí… el golpe no fue algo grave ―contestó con la voz temblorosa. Eso, Severus, no lo pasó por alto. Por eso es que no se atrevió a volver a levantar la vista. Su puño escritor se detuvo sobre el pergamino.

― ¿A qué vienes, Morgan? ―inquirió gélidamente ― Tengo aún un montón de trabajos que revisar…

―Sólo te pediré unos minutos ―se adelantó Merlina, rogándole, moviendo las manos con algo de desesperación. Él debía oírla.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

―Pues bien, te escucho mientras. Evita dar rodeos, ¿sí?

Merlina tragó saliva, ¿cómo comenzaba? Las palabras se le querían escapar de la boca… Y él quería que no diera preámbulos, mas éstos eran los únicos que le permitían enfocarse bien en las ideas de manera más clara.

―Yo… ―cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos, teniendo una fugaz imagen de él, besándola con pasión ― Severus… Sé que me he comportado como una tonta últimamente, muy infantil ―Severus bufó, como diciendo "por fin se ha dado cuenta" ―. Eso es algo que no te puedo negar. Vengarme de Dunstan, utilizarte a ti… Eso sé que estuvo mal. Nunca lo debí haber hecho. Y entiendo (en parte) que la pérdida de mi memoria te haya hecho rechazarme, dejarme de querer tal vez, incluso _odiarme_ ―Severus dejó la pluma a un lado, pero aún sin levantar la cabeza totalmente. La voz de Merlina comenzaba a quebrarse al momento que un ardor se extendía por su rostro y su garganta―. Sé que todo eso generó muchos problemas entre ambos, y me encantaría creer que es por eso que te has alejado de mí; digo, atribuirle la culpa a mi falta de recuerdos ― el corazón de Merlina se aceleró y las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Tomó aliento antes de seguir, con voz nasal ―. Pero sé que las cosas estaban mal desde antes. Sé que… ―Severus alzó la cabeza lentamente ― Sé que estabas raro desde antes. Me acuerdo perfectamente de tu comportamiento en el verano y no puedo comprenderlo del todo ―Severus taladró a Merlina con sus negros ojos. Ella veía tan borroso por las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, que no se percibió la intensidad de su mirada ―. En realidad, no puedo comprender nada. De pronto cambiaste. De pronto me ignoraste y no te importó que yo me fuera de vacaciones, no te importó… nada. Y ahora, últimamente, ha sido igual aunque, como dije, tal vez mi comportamiento fue el que te alejó.

Se pasó las manos desesperada por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, con el nudo en la garganta doliéndole atrozmente. Severus tenía la boca entreabierta y las manos, cetrinas, le temblaban sobre la mesa. Contadas eran las veces que éste dejaba relucir sus emociones.

―Lo único que quiero saber, Severus, es… Es qué te pasó conmigo y si aún sientes algo… por mí. Aunque sea un poco. … Me encantaría saber, con exactitud, qué fue lo que nos sucedió…―añadió para reforzar su idea, aunque parecía debilitarla con su voz trémula.

Tragó saliva, esperando oír alguna mala respuesta y deseando con todo su corazón que le dijera que la quería. Su garganta iba a desgarrarse, y sentía las piernas hechas de gelatina. En cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

"

¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo ella? ¿Se refería a lo que pensaba, a lo obvio?

Se puso de pie y avanzó a hasta a ella, quien estaba desgreñada, empapada, llena de barro y lágrimas. Tenía el aspecto de la doncella más desgraciada de un castillo lleno de princesas.

Le costó mucho dar cinco pasos, parecía estar sujeto a algún tipo de cuerda que no quería soltarlo a la realidad. Se detuvo a medio metro de Merlina y la miró con atención, directamente a los ojos, a esos llorosos ojos castaños a los que siempre gustaba mirar, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrarse. Porque si era así, él…

Fue como se pusiera a nadar en un inmenso mar de recuerdos, en el mar más traslúcido que pudiera existir. Se vio a sí mismo con ella besándola en un armario. ¿O era un recuerdo propio? No, no… Porque vio a Merlina sola, en lo que alguna vez había sido su casa, buscando una poción para el dolor de cabeza. La vio leyendo una revista muggle, la vio riendo, la vio volando en una escoba con Potter, poco antes de caer y darse en la cabeza. Vio a Merlina en un millón de situaciones que él no había vivido junto a ella, y muchas otras en las que estaba él mismo.

Ella había recuperado su memoria, ella volvía a ser como antes. Ella estaba exigiendo explicaciones. Y él… él estaba dándose cuenta que, sus fuerzas por mantenerse lejos de ella, no iban a resultar. No cuando la quería y ella a él, y todo parecía estar forzado a volver a lo de siempre.

Su corazón se aceleró haciéndole doler el pecho. Iba a derrumbarse. La piel se le puso de gallina.

― ¿Has…? ―balbuceó roncamente, sin poder completar la frase. Tragó saliva, quedándose otra vez en silencio. No era algo que pudiera llegar a ser preguntado.

―Si me vas a decir algo más… dímelo ahora ya... ―rogó la gangosa voz de Merlina, con la misma mirada triste que había utilizado cuando, el años escolar anterior, quiso irse por el daño que le había provocado el recuerdo de la muerte de su familia.

Eso, junto con su voz plagada de tristeza, le hizo caer. Y es que él quería caer, por eso es que se lanzó contra ella, para estrecharla en sus brazos, cortándole la respiración. Se enterró en su cuello, queriendo aspirar su aroma, queriendo estar así con ella para siempre, deseando él borrarse la memoria por todos los problemas que tenía…

"

Merlina creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele. Demasiadas emociones había pasado durante las últimas horas para que Severus reaccionara de ese modo inesperado. Ella supo que Severus había comprendido que ya tenía sus recuerdos con ella.

Y ese abrazo, no podía sino significar que aún sentía algo por ella. Primera vez que había tanta urgencia en ellos.

Ella cruzó sus brazos en aquél extrañado cuello, para seguir echando lágrimas plagadas de sentimientos encontrados. Creyó sentir húmedo su cuello, pero estaba tan mojada, que el frío y calor repentino, era constante. Pero prefería no mirar a Severus a la cara, no soportaría verlo llorar.

Estuvieron cerca de dos minutos abrazados. Ninguno quería soltarse del otro. Demasiado tiempo habían pasado lejos, más lejos de lo que habían creído que estaban, como para aguantar un poco más. Él tenía las palmas de las manos incrustadas en el centro de su espalda. No se atrevía ni a moverlas, no quería que Merlina se esfumara.

Lentamente, Severus se enderezó, y volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y realmente enamorados, aunque secos. Ese brillo y devoción en ellos no podían significar otra cosa que no fuera amor

Ella no supo cómo ocurrió, pero su corazón aumentó el ritmo al doble de lo que iba a antes gracias a ello, a su mirada, sus ojos. Alzó una mano arañada, y aún con marcas de barro para tocarle la cara, rogando, al igual que él, que no fuera etéreo, y luego…

Acortaron los centímetros, juntando sus labios para fundirse en un beso, en una dedicada batalla de lenguas húmedas y famélicas. Daba la impresión de que jamás se habían besado. En ese mismo instante, el pestillo de la puerta se giró por arte de magia, sin saberse quién había sido el autor preciso, para no dejar ingresar a nadie a que presenciara ese momento tan íntimo.

Fue un beso ardiente y frío, un beso dulce y salado. Un beso único, aún mejor que el primero. En él había pasión, había deseo. Pero, lo que predominaba, era la sed, el hambre del otro. Se necesitaban, por sobre todas las cosas, se necesitaban como la vida necesita luz, agua y energía. Las mordidas no provocaban dolor, sino que excitación, placer, lujuria.

El beso se transformó en caricias profundas, caricias que querían hacer sentir bien al otro, caricias que decían "estoy aquí, contigo" y que dejaban llamas por los caminos que recorrían.

Miradas no se necesitaban para ver lo que palpaban, ya se sabían de memoria. Era fácil desabrochar los botones de las túnicas, de las camisas, bajar los cierres... A ambos les bastaba sentir el calor del otro, la vibración. Oír el corazón a mil por hora y las respiraciones ahogadas en aquella mazmorra húmeda de Hogwarts, era suficiente para saber las sensaciones alocadas que tenía cada uno en ese instante.

Porque se estaban reencontrando entre una lucha de calor y tacto. Fue como si hicieran el amor por primera vez, como si jamás se hubiesen tocado antes. Nunca el proceso había sido tan calmo y lleno de profundidad. Transcurrieron muchos minutos antes de que él y ella se acoplaran como el signo del ying y el yang y comenzaran una danza paulatina y acompasada.

Si antes Merlina juraba tocar el cielo, pues allí estaba llegando al término del infinito. Cada rincón de sus cuerpos fue recorrido y besado, como si fuera un tipo de bendición.

En una sola vez se dijeron cuánto se amaban, no hacía falta más. La alfombra y las luces de las velas y la chimenea parecieron cómodas y románticas, incluso los informes de los estudiantes sobre el escritorio eran armónicos. También los arañazos en las manos de Merlina, su cara con manchas de barro y su pelo mojado con agua de lluvia. Todo estaba ajustado al momento.

Nunca el clímax había sido tan perfecto como aquél, ni tan lento, casi eterno. Nunca Merlina había pensado que _necesitaría_ hacer el amor con Severus. Ni Severus con ella.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cuando se tendieron, uno junto al otro, ella con la cabeza en su hombro, y él acariciándole el brazo que tenía cruzado sobre su pálido abdomen. Eran lágrimas de emoción, de incredulidad. Temió despertar, y enterarse que todo eso había sido un sueño, que su mente había fabricado recuerdos falsos y que seguiría sin ninguna memoria.

Definitivamente, aquél momento no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese vivido antes.

Durante algunos minutos de descanso, ella echó a volar su mente, recorriendo peleas de comida, rescates ―como el de un falso unicornio y quedarse congelada en agua bajo hielo ―, y en otras tantas situaciones vividas con él, sonriendo sola de vez en cuando. Le daba paz, pero una paz incómoda, porque sabía que había muchas cosas que aclarar, que vivir.

―Merlina ―farfulló Severus, de pronto. En esa simple palabra habían miles de emociones: alegría, culpabilidad, ira, tristeza… Ella no podría haberlas enumerado todas.

Se alzó sobre su codo izquierdo para poder mirarlo a la cara. El fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos negros, tan profundo como el océano a la luz de la luna.

La mano que acariciaba su brazo derecho, fue hasta su cara. Recorrió suavemente el contorno de su mandíbula con un dedo.

―Te amo ―murmuró asemejándose a un ventrílocuo.

Merlina cerró los ojos. Oír aquella verdad de Severus, era un milagro. Creyó que su pecho se estaba hinchando como un globo.

―No llores, por favor ―rogó Severus con más exasperación que ternura, sentándose y sentándola a ella para observarla mejor ―. Mírame.

Merlina lo vio a los ojos con algo de esfuerzo. Las cosquillas, esas típicas cosquillas cuando sus ojos se reencontraban con tal profundidad no pasaban y nunca se habían ido. Siempre permanecieron allí, molestándola, recordándole cuánto le gustaba. Y cuánto lo amaba.

― ¿No me crees?

Una risa ahogada salió de la boca de Merlina, una risa sarcástica que no pudo evitar. El asunto aún no estaba resuelto.

― ¡Claro que te creo! ―masculló, luego de unos segundos.

― ¿Y entonces?

Merlina puso una mano en el hombro de Severus y acercó su cara hacia él.

― ¿Por qué, entonces, me has tratado así, Severus? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has alejado tanto si me quieres, y yo sé que es así? ―soltó. Es que no podía dejar escapar el momento. Tenía que saber.

El profesor tomó de las manos a Merlina, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

― ¡Dime! Severus… Explícame porqué tu comportamiento del verano… No es que quiera arruinar todo esto. Necesito saberlo.

"

¿Qué parte le contaba? ¿Cuál de las dos sonaba menos terrible? ¿O contaba parte de una verdad, y la otra la decía completa? ¿O se quedaba callado? ¿O si dejaba las cosas hasta allí?

No. Alejarse de Merlina Morgan ahora, en ese instante, no podría. No, él iba a estar con ella hasta que llegara el momento de decir "basta y adiós".

Tomó sus manos con decisión.

"

―Primero ―comenzó, sin mirarla a los ojos ― te ignoré porque, tuve la esperanza de que nos alejáramos. ―Merlina arqueó las cejas. Así que sí quiso alejarse de ella, ¿no? ― Ya sabes, yo te pongo en peligro y en el verano se acentuaba mucho más ―las cejas de Merlina descendieron ―. Mi tarea de Mortífago no es tan simple, Merlina. He tenido que arriesgarme demasiado últimamente y si no hubiese tenido el cuidado que he tenido hasta ahora, te podría haber expuesto también. Las cosas son muy diferentes a como lo eran el año anterior

―Pero no ha sucedido nada ―debatió Merlina.

― La pérdida de tu memoria también fue en parte culpable ―continuó Severus, ignorando el último comentario ―. Sin embargo…

― ¿Qué?

―Hace un tiempo ocurrió algo inesperado. Fue mi culpa ―añadió ―. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hice hablar cosas falsas, no? ―Merlina asintió; era un recuerdo sumamente fresco y claro ― Dijiste que "eres Mortífaga" ― "sí" dijo Merlina, viendo por dónde iban ―. Eso llegó a los oídos de los Mortífagos.

Merlina sintió como si le hubiesen dado con una maza en el pecho. Tuvo una fugaz imagen en la que se vio rodeada por personas encapuchadas y con la varita en alto.

―Oh ―fue lo que atino a expulsar de su boca.

―Estás en peligro por mi culpa ―reiteró―. Nunca fue mi intención que dijeras algo como aquello; la situación se me fue de las manos―confirmó Severus con gravedad ―. Además, ya sabes que en algún momento vamos a vivir una guerra.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Mortífagos… Bueno, técnicamente, ya estaba al lado de uno. Miró el feo tatuaje de Severus en el antebrazo izquierdo. Inconscientemente acarició aquél dibujo, pero él no hizo nada. Cada caricia le valía.

―Créeme, Merlina, que nunca quise hacerte sufrir. Pensé que si nos alejábamos… evitarías todo lo malo. Estoy seguro que habría resultado si no hubiese sucedido esto ―hizo una pausa ―. Pero, dado esta situación inesperada… ―apretó los dientes ― No podía dejarlo pasar, no puedo... hacerte daño mientras estés "consciente".

Merlina quiso sonreír, porque entendía lo que decía, pero no pudo. Pensar en la guerra… Un viento helado le recorrió otra vez el cuerpo desnudo.

―Pero… ―empezó a decir, dubitativa ― Pero si estoy aquí en el castillo y si tú estás conmigo, nada tiene que pasar, ¿cierto? Digo… la guerra puede estallar, y tal vez tengamos que defendernos de alguna manera, pero puede ser desde lejos, ¿no?, desde dentro del castillo, así no nos pondremos en peligro. Puede ser así, ¿no? ¿Podremos hallar la manera de estar más seguros?

Silencio. Severus sostuvo su mirada, insondable, inexpresivo.

― ¿Cierto? ―insistió, casi amenazante. Apretó los dientes, mirando a Severus, aguardando impaciente la respuesta.

―No podría dejar que te expusieras más en peligro ―replicó el profesor acariciando el dorso de cada mano con un dedo, con la seguridad reflejada en sus ojos ―. No _nos_ sucederá nada.

― ¿Lo prometes?

Severus se mordió el labio.

―No me hagas prometerte algo como…

Merlina soltó con brusquedad las manos de Severus y las cerró, como rezándole.

―Promételo. Promételo, Severus, promete que estaremos bien, que nos protegeremos, que estaremos resguardados pase lo que pase ―Merlina se comenzó a poner nerviosa. ¿Tal vez, por vez primera, le estaba tomando el real peso de lo que era una guerra? ¿Que, todo eso, significaba alejarse los seres queridos y que el mundo completo terminara dañado? ¿Acaso no era que la unión hacía la fuerza?

Recién estaba tranquila, emocionada. Ahora estaba casi fuera de sí.

Severus abrazó impulsivamente a Merlina por segunda vez, dando suaves besos en su cuello.

―Lo prometo. Lo prometo, Morgan…

―Merlina.

―Merlina ―corroboró él con la mandíbula apretada, junto a su oído.

La joven acarició los brazos de Severus con parsimonia, tranquilizándose. Ella no se imaginaba sin Severus. Podría enojarse con él, pelear, no verlo durante unos cuantos días, pero que él la dejara, la abandonara, en todos los sentidos, estaría perdida. No obstante, no tenía que pensar así. Allí estaba, con él, feliz, volviendo a lo que eran antes. No debía transformar esa felicidad única en preocupación.

―No sabes cuánto te extrañé ―volvió a gruñir sin separarse de ella, con ese tono oculto que informaba "siéntete afortunada de que te lo diga; es una ocasión irrepetible" ―. Te extrañé mucho… demasiado.

― ¿Crees que yo no?

―Tú no tenías memoria hace un par de horas.

―Pero, en el fondo de mí te estaba extrañando, Severus, y culpándome por cosas como haber quemado tu casa y… haberme enfermado en vacaciones ―soltó una risita nerviosa y se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez ―. Y, claro, extrañando mi anillo de compromiso. Me siento rara sin él.

Severus pareció ausente durante algunos segundos. Se estaba devanando los sesos por algo que, de seguro, le costaría mucho decir en cualquier otra ocasión que no fuera esa.

―De una manera u otra, deberíamos estar agradecidos con Dunstan ―admitió, aunque Merlina tuvo la leve sospecha de que aquello no era lo que deseaba decir.

― ¿Por el golpe?

―Bueno, es lo que te regresó la memoria, ¿no? ―contestó serio.

Merlina se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. En parte tenía razón. ¿Debería decirle "gracias por enviarme contra una vidriera, Dunstan"? No. El resultado era independiente del proceso. Ella jamás debió haberse golpeado… Y si no se hubiese golpeado, ella continuaría como una concha vacía.

Definitivamente tenía sentimientos encontrados y no deseaba ahondarse en ellos.

Merlina miró a Severus otra vez, que tenía la misma expresión de cavilación. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, indecisa.

Cuando Merlina intentó encontrar su mirada, Severus reaccionó, por fin. Tomó nuevamente las manos de Merlina, como si eso reforzara su idea.

Entonces, le soltó:

―_Cásate conmigo_.


	29. No será más fácil

**Capítulo 29: No será más fácil**

"

¡Tum!

La mandíbula de Merlina por poco se le desprendió de la impresión.

¿Un saco de plomo había caído sobre ella? Ah… o Severus le estaba haciendo una broma. O tal vez Agatha. Repentinamente todo se tornó muy confuso, y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

_No, no. Él es Severus, Merlina. Acabas de estar con él, de besarlo, de acariciarlo. Es él. Lo sabes, lo puedes sentir… _

La joven abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para lograr proferir la simple pregunta de "¿Cómo dices?"

―Cásate conmigo ―corroboró el profesor sin atisbo de alegría, pero sí de ansiedad.

Merlina entrecerró los ojos, como sufriera de alguna dolencia.

―Severus, no es gracioso que…

―No es un chiste, no es una broma ―advirtió él tomándole la cara con una mano ―. No me refiero a una boda. No me refiero a que un inútil cura nos una. Sólo quiero que tú me des la respuesta. Que nos casemos ahora. Quiero sentir que estamos más que juntos, quiero saber que… perteneceremos el uno al otro…―evidentemente le costaba hallar las palabras exactas para expresarse.

― No digas eso. No lo digas ―interrumpió Merlina. Sabía que iba a decir "hasta que la muerte nos separe" ―. Es demasiado melodramático, es demasiado…

―Es la realidad, Morgan. Así es la vida, morimos. Cásate conmigo ahora ya, acepta ser mi esposa.

Merlina frunció el entrecejo, afligida.

―Severus, esto es… esto es raro.

― ¿Por la ausencia de anillo? ¿De trajes? ¿De personas?

―No… porque viene de ti. Tú no querías… casarte. Tú no quieres ser esposo de alguien… tú no quieres sentirte "atado".

"

Severus bufó con energía al oír eso. Era cierto que antes no quería casarse, pero ¿qué tenía de malo el cambio de parecer? ¿Por qué siempre daba a Morgan la impresión de que era de hielo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de ese modo siempre? Lo único que necesitaba era sentirse conectado con ella de otra manera. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos minutos, que se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de hacer propuestas como aquella. Era lo único que podía hacer para compensar el "tiempo perdido". No es que fuera a ser de mucha ayuda, pero el habérselo pedido, ya le hacía sentir distinto. Le hacía sentirse completo.

―Tienes que acostumbrarte a que te amo, Morgan, y que las cosas son diferentes. Además… siempre me ha gustado estar amarrado a ti. ―arrojó con orgullo.

"

Merlina no supo que contestar. Se limitó a sostener su intensa mirada, que parecía lanzar destellos de emoción, aunque su boca formaba una línea tensa. Severus acarició su cara con sutileza.

―Es algo puramente simbólico, Morgan ―siguió, más calmo y confiado de sí mismo ―. Es lo que me serviría de consuelo porque ―tomó aliento ― no podremos llevar una relación normal. Ya no más.

Merlina bajó la cara. Lo había pensado de manera fugaz en un segundo mientras había navegado con sus recuerdos: la presencia de Craig en el castillo esa vez que quería asesinarla, le hizo recordar que habían tenido que fingir no tener una relación.

― ¿Tendremos que estar a escondidas?

―Sí, Morgan, a escondidas ―contestó en el tono más bajo y suave, observándola con intensidad― Y no será como el año anterior, cuando nos permitíamos cometer errores. Sino que tendrá que ser todo muy medido. No mirarnos. No lanzarnos bromas, no insultarnos para demostrar que "no nos queremos ni un poco". Tendremos que ignorarnos por completo; nadie caería en el juego del "te odio y me odias" si no tomamos cartas en el asunto.

Merlina le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y mordaz.

―Tú eres el que primero rompe tus reglas, Severus, tú eras el que me tocaba la rodilla en la sala de profesores cuando teníamos que fingir estar separados ¿cómo crees que…? ―se calló al ver la rotunda negación de él con la cabeza.

―Ésta vez no me puedo dar el lujo de cometer dichas faltas, Morgan ―Merlina rodó los ojos al oír su apellido por enésima vez ―. No podré tomarte en medio de un pasillo y besarte, confiándome en que nadie nos verá y si es que tengo que comunicarme contigo, tendría que ser para algo muy urgente y de la forma más disimulada posible. Nadie te vio venir aquí, ¿cierto? ―añadió con preocupación, echando un vistazo a la puerta.

―No. No vi a nadie ―contestó con seguridad.

―Bien.

Severus miró a Merlina significativamente.

― ¿Qué sucede ahora?

―No me has contestado lo que te pregunté.

Merlina lanzó una risita nerviosa.

―Quiero oír de nuevo la pregunta ―solicitó ella.

―Cásate conmigo.

―Esa no es una pregunta, es una orden.

―Morgan…

―Severus, la pregunta ―insistió ella, con el estómago apretado, como si le fueran a dar una especie de premio.

Severus respiró profundamente antes de hacer caso. Sin embargo, no lo hizo a regañadientes. Hubo anhelo en la pregunta.

― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo… Merlina Morgan? ¿En este instante?

Merlina se sintió súbitamente mareada. Tal vez era la felicidad, la adrenalina, la sorpresa… o todo eso junto. Era muy diferente escuchar una proposición.

Una vez había deseado casarse con Severus. Tal vez, fue soñadora al hacerlo: el vestido que la haría parecer un pastel enorme de crema, los invitados, la música, el baile. Tal vez sí había imaginado algo imposible… Pero, lo más imposible de todo, era que él hiciera la propuesta, así, de un momento a otro. ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto celosa por matrimonios de otras personas? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado que se quedaría soltera y sola para toda la vida? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado que tendría que comprarse un millón de mascotas para tener algo de compañía? Por fin le había sacado de la cabeza el cartucho que cubría el rostro de su misterioso esposo.

Y, allí, inesperadamente, había llegado el momento, el momento que había dejado de esperar, porque había parecido completamente imposible. Severus le estaba pidiendo matrimonio porque la amaba… y la necesitaba con él, cuando, meses antes, se había puesto como un loco al creer que ella le estaba haciendo insinuaciones.

Por fin recuperó el aliento.

―Sí, Severus… Acepto casarme contigo, ahora ya. Acepto ser tu esposa ―farfulló atropelladamente.

_Esposa_. Ella era esposa de Severus.

La realidad cayó sobre Merlina. Los ojos volvieron a escocerle.

―Te has vuelto extremadamente sensible ―adujo Severus con reproche.

―Tú lloraste hace un rato ―lo acusó ella, secándose las lágrimas nacientes con rapidez.

―Yo no he llorado ―negó él con exasperación.

―¿Ah, no?

―No.

―Eres un mentiroso.

―Y tú una ilusa. Además de ser algo más, claro ―lo último lo dijo con maldad, aproximando su nariz ganchuda a la de ella.

―¿Qué insulto piensas decirme ahora? ¿"Cerdita Parlanchina"? ¿"Señorita Bufanda"? ¿"Cerdicienta"? ¿Qué soy esta vez, eh, Severus?

El hombre puso cuidadosamente el cabello de Merlina tras su oreja izquierda, y contestó, junto a ella, en una voz escalofriante:

―Eres mi mujer.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Merlina al oír eso, al momento en que una ida cruzaba por su cabeza: las situaciones, las vivencias y los inesperados obstáculos que se habían interpuesto en la relación de ambos, habían creado un gran vacío en el saber de Merlina en relación a Severus. Conocía cosas muy básicas de él, y unas tantas muy profundas, sin embargo, desconocía las razones de su manera de ser, su comportamiento y sus elecciones. Eso era importantísimo para ella; lo era más cuando podía ser ella misma, la de siempre. Tal vez antes había cierto temor en enfrentar de esa manera a Severus, pero ahora había confianza, había una igualdad. Ella quería tener en cuenta todos los aspectos de Severus. Nada le garantizaba estar con Severus para siempre, por más que lo rogara a los cielos.

―Severus. Te conozco muy bien, te conozco desde hace tiempo ―soltó una risita nerviosa; era primera vez que iba a pedirle algo tan personal ―, conozco cada una de tus actitudes… ―Severus se mordió el labio al comprender lo que se cruzaba por la mente de Merlina al utilizar Legeremancia ― Y, de cierta manera, conozco alguna parte de tu pasado. Y ahora, qué he recuperado bien la memoria y sé que sabes todos, o la mayoría de los detalles de mi vida, de mi familia… Quiero saber de ti. Creo que me he ganado el derecho de pedirte esto, sobre todo si me acabo de convertir en tu… esposa. No me gustaría estar siempre preguntándome qué te ha hecho… ser así.

Severus suspiró.

―Me consideras mala persona, ¿eso me quieres decir?

Merlina rodó los ojos.

―A veces eres tú el que dices más estupideces que yo ―hizo una pausa y le acarició los hombros ― ¡Claro que no! Es eso: eres demasiado bueno. En el fondo, claro… No es que andes regalando sonrisas y ayudando a los estudiantes.

Severus sonrió apenas.

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―Lo que tú desees contarme.

Severus frunció el ceño durante unos segundos.

―Siempre he sido igual, Merlina. Tal vez fue mi familia enfermiza, compuesta por una bruja muerta de amor por un muggle… Por la ausencia de tranquilidad. Gracias a mi madre me volví muy ambicioso. Por eso terminé donde… ya sabes. Donde sigo pagando. Luego, me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo demasiado: familia (aunque mucho no me interesara), amigos, conocidos… Me sentí fuera de lugar. Y entonces, me cambié de bando poco antes de entrar al colegio como profesor ―hizo una pausa ―. No hay nada más que saber que sea relevante, a menos que te diga que sí salí a fiestas para emborracharme y para dejar de ser casto.

Merlina abrió la boca, ofendida.

―¿Qué pretendes…? ¿Qué…?

―No te estoy insultando, Morgan. Sólo quería ver si los celos te quitaban esa cara de tensión máxima.

Merlina miró hacia el techo, negando con la cabeza. ¿Celos? Ella no era como él. O sea, ponerse celosa porque Severus había perdido la castidad con alguna amiga, o compañera, o desconocida… A ella le importaba un pepino.

Tal vez, un pepino le importaba demasiado.

―No fue con nadie digna de mencionar ―se adelantó Severus ante la mirada de duda de Merlina.

―No me interesa.

―Ay, Morgan…

―Merlina ―gruñó ella.

―… algo que siempre me va a fascinar es cómo tratas de mentirme cuando todo en ti demuestra lo contrario. Además, hoy es cuando ambos hemos perdido la virginidad ―añadió con picardía.

Merlina asintió. Era totalmente cierto: esa sensación de renovación la vivían pocas personas.

―Te prometo que, a medida que pase el tiempo, te iré narrando más detalles de mi vida ―susurró Severus al ver, luego, la expresión inconforme de Merlina por su cortísima narración ―. No me siento realmente preparado para enfrentar el pasado, no cuando sigo en otro mundo gracias a ti ―añadió lanzando un suspiro.

Se permitieron estar una hora más, juntos y en silencio; ninguno tenía deseos de seguir charlando, dado que eso era lo único que les conectaba con la insidiosa realidad. Se abrazaron con fuerza en cercanía del fuego de la chimenea. Estaba ella tan bien entre los brazos de Severus, que ni siquiera recordó su parentesco con esas ardientes llamas. Se olvidó completo… No era demasiado importante tener un "poder" al lado de estar con Severus otra vez. Y su mente no deseaba recordar cosas sospechosas o desagradables.

Se acariciaron con suavidad, cerrando los ojos, dándose fuerzas, recordando infinitas imágenes de sus vidas, en la quietud.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, decidieron dar por finalizada la cita. Tuvieron que poner mucho de su parte para desligarse del otro y vestirse. Sus caras se iban alargando a medida que regresaban a la normalidad. Al menos ella, se habría quedado así para siempre. No necesitaba nada más. Sin embargo, la vida le deparaba tantas cosas insoslayables…

―¿Cuáles son los límites? ―indagó Merlina con la voz seca, antes de irse.

Severus supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

―Aparte de lo que ya te dije, sólo reunirnos cuando podamos, en tu despacho o el mío. Sin que nadie nos vea, y a una hora prudente. Ésta hora no está mal.

―¿Cualquier día?

―Cualquier día. Siempre que podamos.

―¿Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido?

Severus formuló una mueca.

―Eso espero.

Se dieron un ardiente beso de despedida.

―Espera, Morgan ―dijo Severus antes de que ella se atreviera a girar el picaporte.

―¿Sí?

Severus extrajo algo del bolsillo de su túnica y le tomó la mano derecha. Merlina sintió algo frío deslizarse por su dedo índice. No supo si fue por la temperatura del anillo o por la emoción, pero le dio un escalofrío molesto. El corazón saltó alegre otra vez.

―Tú sabes que yo nunca he podido usar anillo. Y dudo que pueda. Tampoco me gustaría ―dijo Severus observando la mano de Merlina―. Sólo algunos pocos saben que yo te di este anillo; dudo que sea riesgoso.

―Todo sea por protegernos de los enemigos… Pero algún día tendrás que usar uno. Es injusto que sólo lo haga yo ―adujo Merlina con severidad.

El profesor de Pociones prefirió no contestar nada y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Merlina salió del despacho mirando a ambos lados antes de ponerse a caminar por él.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, no supo qué hacer: si ir a hablar con Albus, despertar a Phil y darle la noticia, o buscar a Ginny de alguna manera.

Tras unos segundos de duda, decidió por hacer lo correcto: tomar un componedor y relajante baño en su despacho. Luego se dedicaría a sus tareas de conserje, y al día siguiente pondría al tanto a los demás…

Tenía tiempo suficiente para organizar su vida otra vez.

Ah… Había recuperado la memoria, se había reconciliado con Severus y se había casado, y todo, en apenas unas cuantas horas. ¿Podía estar más feliz?

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara. Era inevitable. Casi no podía creer que hubiese ocurrido lo que pidió de deseo en su cumpleaños.

"

A primera hora de la mañana, Merlina fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Los pocos estudiantes que estaban desperezándose por los pasillos la miraban con interés poco disimulado. Era obvio que el rumor que había hecho correr cierto grupo de Slytherin sobre una "pelea entre Dunstan y Morgan en el Salón de Trofeos" ya había llegado a oídos de todos. Incluso, la miraban con extrañeza. ¿Tal vez, esperaban que Merlina estuviera con un ojo morado, con cabestrillo en un brazo, una pierna enyesada y un par de gruesos bastones?

Sintió una punzada de ira al convencerse aún más lo mala que era para los hechizos defensivos.

Al director, de todos modos, se lo encontró a mitad de camino, así que no tuvo que estar martirizándose por eso durante todo el trayecto. Él estaba esperándola, pero fue una conversación sumamente concisa.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Dumbledore asumió:

―Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿o me equivoco, Merlina?

Merlina, radiante por primera vez en muchos días, y en todos los sentidos, asintió con entusiasmo.

―Creo que está todo en orden. Al menos por ahora, Albus.

―Es un alivio oír que me llamas nuevamente por mi nombre. Supe de inmediato que habías recuperado la memoria cuando me llamaste así. Ahora, debes cuidarte de no golpearte la cabeza de nuevo.

Merlina lanzó una carcajada corta. ¿Golpearse la cabeza otra vez? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Ya había tenido suficiente en su vida al estar falta de recuerdos, tanto por la muerte de sus padres como por ese día en la excursión con los Weasley.

El desayuno fue silencioso y extraño. Sabía que siempre había estado allí, rodeada de gente, y que no se había perdido de nada, mas era distinto. Sobre todo el no poder dirigir la mirada a Severus bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo que no pudo evitar fue aniquilarse en una mirada con Dunstan. Pero eso era pan de cada día. No debía de sorprenderse demasiado.

Luego de desayunar, pasó a ver a Phil. Éste estaba acostado en la cama de la enfermería, aburrido, leyendo una chillona y pomposa revista del Corazón de Bruja. La dejó sobra la mesita de noche cuando vio a su prima entrar.

―¿Qué tal tu pierna?

―Bien, aunque parece un trozo de carne mal cortado, ¿y tú?

―Excelente.

Philius sonrió incrédulo al momento en que Merlina se sentaba a su lado.

―No lo dices en serio. ¿Qué sucedió con Dunstan? Un grupo de estudiantes se asomó por aquí y oí que se habían batido a duelo. ¿Eso es cierto?

―Sí, es cierto ―respondió Merlina con sencillez.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan contenta? Digo… es un poco obvio que no fuiste tú la que ganó.

La joven golpeó el hombro de su primo, ofendida.

―No es necesario que me lo digas de esa manera tan cruel.

Phil taladró a su prima con los ojos, tratando de buscar la respuesta.

―Vamos, dime por qué estás tan contenta.

Merlina se acercó al oído de su primo y susurró:

―Las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad con él, pero es un secreto.

―¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Le excitó verte luchar con Dunstan o qué?

Merlina rodó los ojos.

―Dímelo rápido, me muero de curiosidad.

―Si te digo que recuerdo que en cierta fiesta de Halloween tuviste que disfrazarte de Tarzán, ¿se te ocurriría a ti solito la respuesta?

Philius entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Luego, abrió la boca como un buzón, comprendiendo la indirecta.

―¿Recuperaste la memoria? ―masculló sin aliento.

Merlina hizo un gesto afirmativo; Phil se quedó mudo de la felicidad. Apenas pudo estirar los brazos para darle un abrazo.

En cuanto a Ginny, pudo encontrarla fácilmente con el utilísimo Mapa del Merodeador. Como siempre, no se salvaba de la montaña de deberes. Estaba con un grupo de compañeros en una mesa de la biblioteca.

La mirada de buitre asesino de Madame Pince no influyó en ella. Ella, la Merlina de veintisiete años, ya había superado ese problema de tenerle miedo a una libro-fílica como ella.

Sí, haber recuperado su memoria tenía muchas ventajas. Tal vez, demasiadas. No podía sentirse más feliz. Pero, ¿por qué siempre estaba esa espinita de inseguridad en ella? No, no estaba atormentada por lo que había hablado con Severus. Era algo más.

―¡Merlina! ―susurró Ginny cuando la celadora estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Los demás miraron con interés ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

―¿Puedes salir un momento?

Ginny no tardó en acompañar a Merlina fuera de la biblioteca. Abrió la boca una vez más para inquirir cómo estaba y qué había ocurrido, pero ella prefirió lanzar la información si anestesia previa:

―He recuperado la memoria.

La pelirroja fue la que más tardó en reaccionar. De hecho, prefirió dar un preámbulo antes de aceptar la verdad.

―En la mañana te fui a ver a la enfermería; alguien había dicho que estabas allí, pero fui y no te vi y… ¿Es cierto lo que dices?

―Completamente cierto.

―Oh, Merlina… ―suspiró Ginny, dándole un fugaz abrazo. Parecía demasiado conmocionada para tomarse las cosas con calma― Ésta es la primera noticia buena que recibido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas todo? ¿No te duele nada? Ahora, todo será más fácil, ¿no?

Merlina pensó sobre el asunto durante un segundo. De pronto, se le vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza, atontándola. Si iba a tener que verse a escondidas con Severus, también tendría que hacerlo con Ginny. Era un círculo vicioso: uno ponía en peligro al otro, y Ginny ya había perdido a su hermano como para que tuviera más problemas. Se sintió como estúpida por haberle dirigido la palabra; ahora tendría que enmendar la situación.

Tomó a Ginny del brazo y se la llevó al aula más cercana.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me traes para acá?

Merlina echó el cerrojo antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Ginny ―dijo, seria, ubicándose frente a ella ―, con Severus las cosas se han arreglado, de cierto modo ―Ginny no dijo nada, porque sabía que detrás de ese comienzo se venía un sermón ―. Pero mantendremos la relación oculta. Ahora… eso es porque él me ha puesto en peligro a mí, y técnicamente yo te pongo en peligro a ti.

Ginny alzó una mano.

―Ya veo por donde viene eso… ¿también quieres que me aleje de ti, Merlina? Ya lo hicieron los chicos y ahora…

―No, no, escúchame ―le cortó Merlina, comprendiéndola ―. Sólo quiero que mantengamos en secreto nuestra amistad también. Ya me alejé lo suficiente de ti por culpa de mis actitudes estúpidas de niñata, así que… no podría hacerlo otra vez.

Ginny suspiró de alivio. En otra ocasión, eso lo habría hallado cursi.

―Toma ―dijo de pronto Merlina. Había extraído el mapa de su bolsillo y se lo estaba alargando.

―Te lo regalé, Merlina, no…

―Lo que se regala, no se regala por segunda vez ―replicó Merlina con firmeza ―. Yo lo necesitaba porque no tenía idea de nada, pero, ahora, los pasadizos vuelven a estar en mi mente. Además, la que me tendrá que encontrar en un momento seguro para visitarme, tendrás que ser tu, no yo. Yo siempre deambulo para todos lados.

Ginny guardó el mapa sin decir nada más.

―Entonces… No todo será fácil, ¿cierto?

Merlina negó con la cabeza lentamente, apesadumbrada.

―Al contrario. Todo será mucho más complicado, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

―Es bueno escucharte hablar así. ¿No más venganzas con Dunstan?

―No, el otro día la puse en su lugar, creo. No tengo nada más que hacer con ella. Aunque, no estaría mal hacer algo por golpearme en la cabeza…

―¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿ella es la culpable de que recuperaras la memoria? ¿Te golpeó?

―No, me mandó contra un vidrio irrompible, pero es lo mismo.

―¿No le diste las gracias?

―¿Darle las gracias? Eso no lo haría jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia ―se negó pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Ginny se quedó mirando el anillo de Merlina, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿No que el anillo lo tenías en la mano derecha? Digo, antes de que te lo sacaras…

La celadora abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

―¿Merlina?

― No es que me haya equivocado de mano ―respondió, finalmente.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

―¿Te…?

―Nos casamos. No preguntes cómo ni en qué momento, pero lo hicimos.

Ginny quedó más aturdida que cuando Merlina recibió la pregunta, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas sobre el asunto tan extraño.

Dieron por terminada su último encuentro inesperado y público. Merlina se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de sueño, y que necesitaba un descanso urgente. Tanta información y emoción en pocas horas ―y actividades también ―, le habían agotado.

Y ahora, ¿qué seguía en su vida? Nada. Sólo la calma, la espera de que el futuro llegara pronto. Y las ansias de estar con Severus. Esa noche trataría de ir a verlo, y todas las que más pudiera.

"

El día viernes de aquella misma segunda semana de Diciembre, Phil tomó vuelo a Estados Unidos. Antes de marcharse del castillo ―con mucha cautela― dio un apretado abrazo a su prima y le recordó el favor que tendría cumplir en poco tiempo más, a mediados de Enero. Ella, ahora que había recuperado su "personalidad original", no le hizo mucha gracia el saber que tendría que hacerse cargo de un bebé, aunque fuera su prima.

Así que, lo segundo que hizo aquella mañana, aparte de despedirse de su primo y desayunar, fue concertar con el director aquél suceso, colocándose el parche antes de la herida.

―Prometo que no molestaré a nadie. Esto será exclusivamente tarea mía, Wealthow estará en mi despacho y sólo será una semana, tal vez menos, Phil me dijo que a lo más serían cinco días, y creo que…

―Merlina.

La voz de Dumbledore sonó algo exasperada, aunque en su apergaminada cara había cierta simpatía.

―No es necesario que me des tanta explicación. Una semana no afectará tu trabajo, menos cuando los profesores son constantes vigías también. No hay problema evidente.

En parte, el barbudo director, tenía razón: los profesores se turnaban para sus paseos durante la noche, entre aquellos se contaban su _esposo_ ―qué raro sonaba aquello en su mente― y Agatha. Aquella era una de las razones por las que encontrarse otra vez con Severus no había resultado, y que su humor pareciera un péndulo cambiando constantemente de "espectacular" a "fatal" y viceversa. No era agradable verse para ninguna de las dos constantemente por los pasillos, ni menos el no poder decir algo antipático. ¿Para qué armar problemas si razones ya no había?

_Problemas_. Sí, esa palabra recordó a Merlina algo más cuando estaba saliendo del despacho del director para ir al suyo y dormir. "No hay problema evidente" había dicho él. Pues, técnicamente sí lo había, ya que Severus no tenía idea de eso. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber su reacción, y ya que las cosas habían recuperado un poco el color rosa, no había necesidad de desteñirlas con algo como eso. Pero, ¿y si se enteraba por la boca de Dumbledore? O, si ella se lo lograba ocultar hasta el final, ¿qué diría cuando la viera con un bebé en brazos, que ni si quiera era de ella?

Suspiró, entrando a su habitación.

La verdad, es que no había motivo alguno para ocultarle eso a Severus. Ella misma estaba convencida de que tenían que comunicarse ahora que estaban juntos otra vez. No debía haber agujeros en la relación, no debía haber agentes que la pudrieran poco a poco… A la noche, hablaría con él.

No quiso demorar el momento hasta más allá de la cena. Tuvo el máximo cuidado de que nadie la encontrara merodeando cerca del despacho de Severus, ni menos que la vieran entrar por la puerta.

Él, llegó poco después, sorprendiéndose de la temprana presencia de su _esposa_.

―Tengo que hablar contigo ―anunció Merlina, y le contó el asunto rápidamente, esperando que Severus enrojeciera de ira o comenzara un discurso.

―Una semana no es tanto ―Snape se encogió de hombros, con una voz que sugería completo desinterés ―. Supongo que podremos…

―Aguarda, un momento ―interrumpió Merlina. Severus arqueó las cejas; que lo interrumpieran no era una de sus situaciones favoritas ―, ¿no se supone que tenías que decirme algo como "Morgan, en el problema que te has metido, ahora tendré que soportar a una cría llorona en tu despacho cada vez que te vaya a ver"? ¿O es que te perdiste de algo?

Severus formuló una mueca burlona con sus finos labios.

―Si es lo que desees que te diga, puedo hacerlo.

―No, no, claro que no deseaba que me dijeras eso, pero era lo más normal… viniendo de ti.

―Tal vez sería más lógico si conociera a fondo a cierta adorable… criatura ―comenzó con ironía ―. Sin embargo, no la conozco del todo bien. Sólo la oí llorar hace unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando íbamos en el carro de tu tío, directo a la boda de tu primo ―arqueó una ceja ― Además, la que va a tener que estar fabricando alimento de bebé, cambiando pañales, sacando gases y haciendo dormir a un crío serás tú, no yo. Tú serás la que soporte el escándalo.

Merlina se enderezó.

―No me asustas con eso, Severus. Cuidar a un bebé no puede ser un poco más difícil que tratar contigo ―dijo, picada.

_Siempre tratando de desbaratar planes con sutiles comentarios de ese tipo_ pensó Merlina, recordando aquella vez a regañadientes. Wealthow se había ido todo el viaje llorando y vomitando. Pero, ya estaba más grande y su comportamiento debía de haber mejorado, ¿no?

Severus le devolvió una mirada desafiante y se aproximó a ella lentamente. A Merlina se le puso la piel de gallina por el fulgor que irradiaban sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme. Al menos, ya podía controlar sus sensaciones un poco más, y sostenerle la mirada.

―Yo que tú no pondría las manos al fuego tan rá…

Súbitamente los ojos de Severus se dirigieron al fuego crepitante de la chimenea, quedándose allí, perdidos por unos segundos.

Merlina pasó una mano por delante del rostro de Severus para hacerlo reaccionar. Éste atrapó su mano casi de inmediato y la observó con atención, como si se tratara de algún objeto valioso. La celadora se quedó esperando a que dijera algo coherente a su actitud.

―Merlina ―su voz sonó suave, colocando delicadeza en cada sílaba ― Por casualidad… ¿te ha seguido ocurriendo lo del fuego?

Por un microsegundo Merlina no comprendió por qué lo decía. Luego, hizo la conexión "Yo que tú no pondría las manos al fuego tan rápido".

Se encogió de hombros.

―O sea que, bueno, cuando Phil estaba me quemó la mano por accidente y no pasó nada, pero luego me volteó su taza de té hirviendo y me dolió más que los mil demonios… ―terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, añadió ― Sin embargo, ahora que recuerdo, estuvimos en la biblioteca para averiguar… ―y le narró en pocas palabras el suceso de la leyenda de La Mujer de Viento. Severus quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida.

―¿Puedo quemarte la mano? ―inquirió después de un rato, aún afirmando la mano de Merlina.

Ella sonrió a medias, dudosa. ¿Y si ahora se quemaba de verdad? Sin embargo, no le había ocurrido antes con el fuego y tampoco se sentía distinta, a menos que el golpe también se llevara aquella capacidad… Aunque, cabía reconocer, que estaba así desde antes que perdiera la memoria, por lo tanto…

―Está bien ―aceptó, conteniendo la respiración.

Severus apuntó con su varita la mano de Merlina e hizo aparecer una llama similar a la que provoca una cerilla. Merlina estuvo tentada de correr la mano cuando ésta tocó su dorso, pero no pudo: no sintió nada, sólo calor.

Se miraron con Severus.

―¿Puedo quemarte? ―preguntó otra vez.

―¿No se supone que eso estás haciendo?

―Me refiero a hacerlo con… agua hirviendo ―susurró con cuidado.

―Ah, no, no, eso sí que no. ¡El té también tenía agua y me quemó!

Trató de arrebatar su mano, pero Severus la tenía bien firme. Con voz de "no te haré daño", repuso:

―Es la única manera con la que podemos comenzar nuestra averiguación, hay que asegurarse.

Merlina arqueó las cejas.

―¿Averiguación? ― preguntó, escéptica.

Severus la arrastró hasta un sillón.

―Mira. Esto lo dejamos pasar mucho tiempo. Es cierto que te llevé a San Mungo y que ya no incendias cosas, pero sigo pensando que es anormal que no te quemes. Esto tiene que ser algo… no sé si un _poder especial_ ―ironizó ―, pero tenemos que descubrirlo nosotros. No pienso hacerte salir del castillo para a ir a ver a alguna vieja fraude que nos hable de cosas que ya sabemos.

―Severus, tal vez… ―comenzó a excusarse Merlina. No era necesario que averiguaran nada, no era grave, todo estaba bien.

―Tal vez pueda ser importante ―indicó él con un dejo de frialdad ―. Y no pongas esa cara.

Merlina había puesto los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que, quizá, Severus tuviera razón. ¿Y si era importante todo aquello? Tenían que saberlo.

―Está bien… pero si me haces alguna herida, tú serás el responsable de curarla.

―¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho cuando he sido, de alguna manera, el responsable? ―arqueó una ceja.

Merlina bajó la mirada con un momentáneo sentimiento de culpa: él siempre había estado con ella, para rescatarla de Peeves, de Malfoy en un tiempo pasado, de sauces golpeadores y serpientes venenosas, de congelamientos en el hielo… O cuando siempre se sentía mal. Todo eso sucedía, claro, antes de que perdiera la memoria, aunque, también, debía reconocer que había continuado siendo su guardián mientras no recordaba ni una pizca de la relación.

―No ―contestó finalmente.

Severus, con algo de orgullo, tomó la mano de Merlina y preguntó:

― ¿Preparada?

Merlina inspiró con fuerza y, cerrando los ojos, asintió.

Severus echó un fugaz chorro de agua hirviendo al dorso de la mano derecha de la joven. Merlina retiró la mano, soltando una aguda palabrota y comenzando a soplarse la mano con fuerza y a moverla de manera suelta sobre la muñeca.

―Entonces ―continuó Severus, como si nada, tomando la mano sana de Merlina para arrastrarla hasta una de las despensas ―, te quemas con lo caliente, excepto por el fuego mismo ―más lo decía para sí. Extrajo un frasco con crema verde ―. ¿Dijiste que cierta leyenda estaba en un libro de la biblioteca?

―Sí.

―Envíamelo apenas puedas ―solicitó Severus aplicando la crema en el lugar afectado. Una mancha roja, no muy grande pero deforme, decoraba el dorso de la mano de Merlina.

Merlina salió del despacho del profesor a los pocos minutos, muy sigilosa. De inmediato se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tardó en dar con el libro, pero apenas lo hizo se le entregó a un estudiante de primero de Hufflepuff, diciéndole "me han ordenado que este libro llegue a manos del profesor Snape. Procura que cumpla su destino".

Merlina no supo si fue el mismo muchacho quien entregó el libro, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, llegaría a las mazmorras.


	30. Pañales, escobas y conjeturas

**Capítulo 30: Pañales, escobas y conjeturas**

"

El día de Navidad se presentó con energía para todos, pero con mayor intensidad a Merlina que tuvo que hacer su máximo esfuerzo para mantener a Peeves lejos del Gran Comedor, que estaba siendo decorado por los profesores, para evitar que cometiera fechorías. Hagrid, como siempre, llenó el Vestíbulo con pinos cargados de esferas de colores y nieve falsa, lo que no cansaba de maravillar a nadie.

Merlina recibió un regalo de Ginny y otro de Albus. Con Severus no acordaron no enviarse regalos, aunque estaba claro que era mejor no hacerlo si las cosas podían complicarse, y tampoco era una costumbre en ellos. Apenas una vez Merlina le había enviado un oso de peluche con la cita bordada "Púdrete", y de seguro el pobre habría quedado hecho cenizas y sepultado en la antigua casa de Severus.

Ella no se lo esperaba, pero se le hizo extraño que Severus no se aproximara a ella en ningún momento de la cena de Navidad, aprovechando la oscuridad de los rincones del Gran Comedor y de la distracción de los estudiantes. Tal como él había prometido, no se podían permitir errores, deslices, por mucho que lo desearan porque, a pesar de todo, miradas fugaces lograban mantener de vez en cuando, y siempre estaban cargadas del sentimiento que les unía. Merlina sufría descargas eléctricas imparables cuando sucedía aquello, y la cabeza se le llenaba de recuerdos de años anteriores, desconcentrándola.

Impaciente Merlina aguardaba las noches para encontrar algún momento libre, aunque fuese un par de minutos para correr, recibir un beso y marcharse. Habría sido excitante, de todas maneras, correr algún tipo de riesgo, pero si Severus llegaba a tal extremo de ni siquiera estar a dos metros de ella, todo el asunto iba más que en serio.

Sin embargo, luego de la fiesta, cuando caminaba por el pasillo de los profesores que conectaba a la puerta trasera del comedor cerca de la una de la mañana, la túnica, mágicamente, se le quedó estancada en la punta de la lata sobre saliente de la armadura a la altura de la rodilla. Trató de desatascarse, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de déjà vu. Se parecía a cierta ocasión, en un partido de Quidditch… Miró a su alrededor.

Al fondo, más allá, la puerta de un armario se abrió dejando entrever una pálida mano que hacía un gesto rápido, para luego volver a esconderse.

―Claro que eras tú ―farfulló tomando su túnica con firmeza, para tirarla con demasiada fuerza y… caer de trasero al suelo: el hechizo de enganche ya se había deshecho ―Gracias, Severus ―gruñó colocándose de pie ―, tú siempre tan atento.

Cuando entró al armario ―cuidando de que no hubiera moros en la costa ―, pilló a Severus en medio de una carcajada burlesca, que no se oía desde afuera.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el chiste? ―gruñó Merlina apuntándolo con la potente luz de la varita que acababa de encender.

―No hagas eso ―susurró desviando la varita.

― ¿Bien?

―Es obvio por lo que me reí, ¿no? ―contestó arrogante, aproximándose hacia Merlina. Ella lo supo porque sintió la tibieza de su aliento cerca de una mejilla.

La celadora tembló un poco, pero no retrocedió, simplemente lo frenó colocando una mano en su pecho. ¿Ya iba a utilizar las viejas maneras de conquistar? ¿Haciéndose el misterioso y antipático? En realidad, era misterioso y antipático. Lo que compensaba aquello era su pasión oculta.

― ¿Qué hice que te causa tanta risa?

Severus suspiró cansinamente.

―Te caíste, Morgan. ¿Por qué otra cosa tendría que estarme riendo?

― ¿Me viste caer?

―He estado mirando todo el tiempo para ver si salías. No es que el pasillo no se divise por las hendijas de las puertas ―añadió.

Merlina miró hacia su izquierda: era cierto que, si apegaba el ojo, vería el pasillo perfectamente.

Segundos de silencio…

―Y… ¿vienes a decirme algo? ―cierto temor embargó la voz de Merlina. Que de pronto necesitara reunirse con ella, en un armario con cajas e instrumentos de aseo…

Severus no contestó. De pronto la besó apasionadamente. Merlina tardó en reaccionar, no se esperaba un beso tan rápido. Pero no se quejó, imposible hacerlo cuando recibía sus labios tan cálidos.

―No ―masculló él, hablando lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios como para rozarlos ―, simplemente quería hacer esto. Hemos estado demasiado lejos durante dos días. No he podido siquiera chocarte el hombro.

―Sí, y es mejor que no lo hagas, porque eres bastante bruto cuando lo practicas ―razonó ella, intentando sonar amenazadora.

―Me das tanto miedo, Cerdita Parlanchina… ―ironizó el profesor acariciando su cabello.

― ¿Es que siempre tienes que ponerme en ridículo cuando estamos juntos? ―se puso colorada, y aunque no pudieran verse las caras, sabían perfectamente cuál era la expresión del otro; Severus sonreía pagado de sí mismo y Merlina apretaba la mandíbula ― No pido que seas cariñoso, sé que lo eres, a tú manera, pero es el colmo que…

―Cómo me encanta cuando te enojas. Ya lo sabes ―interrumpió él con maldad.

―Cuando me enoje de verdad, querrás huir.

―No, no lo harás.

― ¿El qué? ¿Enojarme?

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque te amo.

Merlina suspiró. Era tan irreal oírlo… No porque creyera que él no sentía eso, sino que escucharlo con voz dócil y sencilla, era diferente a las otras veces que se lo había dicho y que eran contadas por los dedos.

― ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Severus hizo un ruidito de incredulidad.

―"No preguntes idioteces, Morgan" ―lo imitó ella con voz gangosa e infantil ―. Sí me vas a decir eso, mejor no contestes.

―Te lo digo porque tienes que grabártelo en la cabeza, porque, luego, no quiero arrepentirme de… no habértelo dicho.

―Hablas como si te fueras a morir pronto ―le reprochó Merlina, asustada.

―Uno nunca sabe.

―Severus…

―_Merlina_, no lo digo por ser pesimista, ya te lo he dicho. Te he dicho que las cosas van a cambiar. Tienes que prepararte.

Su voz sonaba dura.

De pronto habían cambiado el rumbo del tema. Ella estaba preparada. Ella sabía… ella leía las noticias del periódico, sabía que las cosas empeoraban tras esas simples y misteriosas desapariciones y algunas muertes sospechosas. No era necesario que se lo recalcara… ¡Estaba preparada!

―Si tú estás a mi lado, estaré preparada.

―No seas cursi…

Merlina hizo un ruido similar al de una tetera hirviendo.

― ¿Yo soy la cursi? ¡Quién te entiende, Severus Snape!

Hizo el ademán de salir por del armario, pero él ya la tenía firme, envuelta en un abrazo, así que no pudo lograr agarrar el pomo.

―Vamos, no niegues que es entretenido poner algo de emoción a esto ―susurró con voz persuasiva a su oído ―. Sabes que sólo lo hago para molestarte un poco.

― ¿Un "poco"? Bastante, diría yo ―contestó Merlina más pasiva pasando la nariz por la mejilla de Severus.

―Lo siento… necesitaba darme un poco de vueltas ―reconoció él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Bien… ―Severus tomó aire y se alejó―. Estuve investigando, desde que me pasaste el libro, de tu… "habilidad". Y creo saber lo que es.

El corazón de Merlina se aceleró. Le atacó una emoción diferente a la que le embargó cuando recuperó la memoria. Se sintió extraña.

―Dímelo.

―Es algo complicado ―su tono cambió a seriedad ―. Comencé a investigar y a conectar cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando en verano te dio esa peste extraña?

―Sí. Me llené de ronchas y fuimos a ver a esa vieja estafadora, sí.

―Ella dijo que había sido provocada por una tal _Scorpia Salamandris_. A esa tal mujer de la leyenda del libro que me entregaste, la envolvió un tornado tras haber tenido una peste indolora. A ti te estalló un _simpático_ caldero y te saltaron llamas encima. Luego, despedías fuego, tal como lo hacía la mujer con el viento.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―No ―Severus había tomado una pequeña pausa ―. Investigué más sobre dicha planta en otros libros: es parte del destino de la persona, aquello de entregarle un "superpoder". Es para cumplir una "misión".

― ¿Tengo que cumplir una misión? ―inquirió ella, escéptica.

―Sí. Saqué, luego, mis propias conclusiones: algo tendrás que hacer con el fuego. Se supone que tu "poder" muere cuando cumples la misión.

―Pero yo ya no despido fuego, sólo que no me quemo.

―Bien… allí hay otro punto: el poder sólo reaparece cuando estás en el momento indicado.

― ¿Y cómo sabré eso?

―Cuando te encuentres frente a tu enemigo, y sea el instante de atacarlo.

Merlina cerró los ojos, a pesar de que no era necesario, porque estaban en oscuridad plena, a excepción de la poca luz que se colaba por las rendijas.

― ¿Tendré que quemar a Dunstan, entonces? ―inquirió, aterrada.

No le agradaba, le caía pésimo, pero no la odiaba, al menos, no del todo. Pero no podría hacerle un daño así, quemarla, volver a luchar con ella, pero de esa manera… ¡ya no todo había acabado! No necesitaban ponerse en pie de guerra otra vez. Se sintió horrorizada.

―Es lo mismo que pensé yo ―suspiró Severus con preocupación, tomándole las manos.

Merlina intentó dedicarse a pensar en la información recién entregada, pero tuvo bastante distracción con un súbito Severus besucón e inquieto. Claro que él lo había previsto todo: la puerta no podía abrirse, y el armario en sí estaba a prueba de sonidos y movimientos, exceptuando la comodidad; Merlina no podía estar peor ubicada entre unos cubos y clavándose un palo de escoba en la espalda y en exceso abrigada. El armario era sofocante.

―No hemos celebrado Navidad ―explicó Severus besándola muy acaloradamente.

En eso, Merlina le encontró la razón, ya que el único regalo que podían entregarse, era amor de la manera que pudieran, aunque no implicara llegar a tercera fase.

Sin embargo, una vez fuera y yéndose por sus respectivos caminos, luego del desatamiento de pasión durante un cuarto de hora en aquél lugar, ella pudo despejar su mente y dedicarse a meditar acerca de lo que Severus le había dicho. Se sintió extrañísima al repasar que tenía "un poder", pero más se le hacía inconcebible que estuviera conectado con el fuego. ¿Tenía ella fuego en su interior? Tal vez, sí. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa vez de la explosión del caldero de Sortilegios Weasley, ella aún tenía las marcas de la Scorpia Salamandris, y sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido un tipo de aspiradora. Las manchas desaparecieron después de lo ocurrido, y, desde allí, empezó a quemar las cosas como si fuera una salamandra humana.

Antes de apagar la última chimenea en el séptimo piso, hizo la prueba de poner la mano izquierda en el fuego, arremangándose bien para no estropear su ropa.

No sucedió nada.

Las llamas eran como tiernas caricias tibias para su piel. Si sus padres pudieran haber hecho eso… Pues, no era momento para lamentaciones. Si era verdad que los muggles sufrían tanto en los tiempos de ahora, entonces se habían salvado de, tal vez, una tragedia peor.

¿Podía ella crear fuego? ¿Tenía fuego en su interior o no? Dio unas cuantas rondas más, vigilando que ningún estudiante estuviera merodeando en busca de más fiestas.

Se detuvo en el tercer piso para mirar por la ventana y continuar pensando. Afuera, la luna hacía resplandecer el hielo que había cubierto todo Hogwarts, como una especie de mantel inmaculadamente blanco. Observó el bosque, silencioso e infinito, tenebroso y llena de criaturas salvajes… Arañas. Acromántulas. Una punzada de ira le atacó el estómago. Quizá Dunstan le caía más mal de lo que ella pensaba. No era que hubiese causado un daño irreparable, pero lo del bosque había sido de muy mal gusto. Phil habría muerto envenenado y ella podría haber tenido el mismo destino si no hubiese tenido agilidad en esa noche. No obstante… ¿tenía que quemar a la profesora de Defensa? ¿Eso tendría que hacer? No le veía mucho futuro a una venganza como aquella, era más que obvio que terminaría yendo a parar a Azkaban por asesinato. Cabía recordar, por supuesto, que si juntaba a todos los Mortífagos, tenía bastantes enemigos por el simple hecho de no ser una de ellos, así que, en una de esas, su misión real sería exterminar a alguno de ellos.

¿Qué sucedería cuando llegara el momento de rebelarse como asesina?, esa era la pregunta importante. ¿Despediría fuego otra vez? Antes, cuando sufría una emoción demasiado fuerte, el fuego salía de ella sin mayor esfuerzo. Si ahora hiciera algo de esfuerzo, quizá consiguiera algo.

Apretó ojos, uñas y dientes recordando algo que le causara rabia. Tenía una variedad enorme de recuerdos para seleccionar, por lo tanto, no tardó en que el enojo la embargara.

No sucedió nada: no hubo calor, ni siquiera un poco de humo. Absolutamente nada. Se sintió frustrada. ¿Y si simplemente su problema con el fuego había creado esa coraza que le impedía quemarse? Tal vez no fuera nada, tal vez no tuviera una misión. Después de todo, lo de La mujer de Viento era una leyenda, y a pesar de que siempre se tiene una base real para ello, no había mayores pruebas para decir que ella tenía un poder. Además, jamás se volvió a saber de ella. Si hubiese ella hecho algo con su poder, se habría sabido, ¿no?

"

La mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían ido a sus casas en las vacaciones de Navidad, no volvieron. El castillo estaba más solitario que nunca, y eso hacía que el trabajo se le alivianara a Merlina; Dumbledore le había permitido tener un par de horas de descanso luego de la cena. Por otro lado, era preocupante. Pero Merlina velaba por Ginny, y ella había preferido permanecer en el castillo. Tenía claro que estaría más segura allí.

Sin embargo, aquellas horas que Dumbledore le impuso a Merlina, no pudo ponerlas en práctica. ¿La razón?: Wealthow.

Fue Phil que llegó el día domingo en la noche a Hogwarts con la niña en brazos, con los once meses cumplidos. Era una criatura regordeta, rosada, de ojos enormes e impactantemente pardos, tal como los de su hermano. Llegó con un chupete en la boca y un ruidoso cascabel en la mano. Pasaron, afortunadamente, desapercibidos por el horario; ya todos los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes.

Merlina, que había recibido la carta de aviso el día anterior, esperaba en su despacho, sentada, atenta a la puerta.

―Hola ―saludó Phil alegremente, entrando sin tocar. Merlina se sobresaltó.

― ¡Vaya! Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte ―se acercó a saludar. La niña iba envuelta en una gruesa manta rosada.

―Sabes que tenemos que poner cuidado en el viaje ―se defendió él ―. Toma ―añadió alargándole a Wealthow para que la tomara en brazos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? ―los ojos de Merlina se asemejaron a dos huevos enormes.

― ¿Qué creías? ¡Tengo que llegar mañana en la tarde! No puedo atrasarme. Tengo el vuelo a las doce.

― ¿Sigues con lo del avión? ―Merlina acomodó al bebé en sus brazos.

―Ya te dije que no me confío en los trasladores de acá. Tu Ministerio de Magia es demasiado turbio.

Merlina no alegó nada, eso era cierto.

Phil dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a cada una, dejó un bolso enorme en una butaca, y antes de salir por la puerta, agregó:

―Allí está todo lo que puedas necesitar, su ropa, todo. A las nueve de la mañana y a las cuatro de la tarde toma la leche. A la una de la tarde y a las siete y media almuerzo y cena respectivamente; entre medio le puedes dar alguna colación. Y se supone que ahora tiene que dormirse. Te lo agradeceremos eternamente. Adiós.

Merlina sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por tanta información en tan poco tiempo. Ya se preocuparía por eso.

― ¿Tienes sueño? ―preguntó a Wealthow, quien la observaba con sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. Un hilo de saliva le corría por su redondo mentón ― Bien… bien. No puede ser tan difícil hacerte dormir, ¿no?

Apagó unas cuantas luces, dejando la habitación en penumbra. Se acomodó con Wealthow en la cama, recostándola.

―Bien, hora de dormirse ―dijo, como si la niña fuera a hacerle caso. Aguardó.

Wealthow se limitó a gatear por la cama. Merlina se preocupaba de hacerla retroceder hacia el centro y de acariciarle la rubia cabeza o su cara de porcelana para que se relajara, pero nada funcionaba. La niña estaba más animada que nunca.

―Vamos, duérmete, tienes que dormirte… ―susurró Merlina, con algo de desesperación. ¡Era su primera noche! No podía sentirse así… _Vamos, relájate _― ¿Quieres que te cante una canción? ―masculló.

Ella balbuceaba, rodaba, hacía sonar el cascabel, gateaba y volvía a balbucear. Cuando tomó otra vez el cascabel, Merlina, harta del sonido metálico, se lo quitó de la mano rápidamente y lo escondió bajo la almohada. Sollozos salieron de la boquita del bebé antes de lanzarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

―No, no, no llores ―suplicó Merlina tomándola en brazos y tratando de mecerla. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue hacer que ella se retorciera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando libertad. La celadora hacía constantes ruiditos con la boca para silenciarla. Evidentemente, eso no iba a dar otro resultado, aparte de desquiciarla.

Dejó a Wealthow en la cama. Ésta se comenzó a revolver violentamente, como si buscara luchar con alguien. De pronto…

― ¡Uuuuuaaaa!

El escándalo aumentó el volumen: un segundo se descuidó Merlina, sólo uno para que su prima girara por la cama y se callera, por suerte, a la alfombra. Afortunadamente la cama no era muy alta, pero el sonido seco indicó que no había sido un golpe demasiado suave.

―Ay… no… ―se quejó Merlina alzando otra vez a Wealthow y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación a paso rápido, girando de vez en cuando ―. Duérmete niña… duérmete ya…

Meciéndola con bastante brusquedad y decisión, y cantándole canciones de cunas aburridas y repetitivas, fue acallando los lloridos de su prima, quien, poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos entre un hipo constante. Merlina sintió alivio cuando en sus oídos solo se escuchaba una respiración suave y profunda. Roja del esfuerzo y con el corazón bombeando violentamente, dejó a Wealthow en la cama; los brazos le dolían ferozmente, los tenía agarrotados. Cuando la acomodó, se dio cuenta que no le había puesto el pijama, y a juzgar por un vago hedor que salía de su ropa, había que mudarla.

Sí, definitivamente, había que mudarla.

Merlina Morgan era una bruja y se comportó como tal. Por eso es que cambió el pañal a su prima mediante magia para no despertarla y no ensuciarse las manos ella. No fue tan simple, había que reconocerlo: a pesar de que utilizara sus dotes de hechicera, no estaba acostumbrada a ver los desechos de otras personas, ni menos de los bebés, y el olor era mucho peor que estando envuelto bajo varias capas de algodón y ropa, por eso fue que no paró de dar arcadas hasta que el pequeño y rosado trasero de Wealthow estuvo bien tapado en un gordo y limpio pañal con hechizos ultra absorbentes, y quién sabe qué más. Del mismo modo le vistió con un peludo pijama violeta con ositos blancos estampados y, allí, por fin, pudo recostarla en su cama. La rodeó de cojines e hizo un encantamiento de barrera a la cama para que no fuera a caerse.

Merlina se sintió realizada y pudo ir a dar sus rondas para custodiar el castillo. Una vez hecho todo no parecía tan difícil. ¿Las cosas podían ser peores que lo que había sucedido antes?

Tal vez sí, porque al día siguiente, Merlina no pudo ejercer mucho control de la situación. Primero que todo, se había olvidado del detalle de tener que estar pendiente de la comida y eso significaba hacer papillas de todos los sabores y colores existentes. Al menos, eso era relativamente fácil (un poco de comida de la cocina, algunos potes y utilización de magia), sin embargo, el colarle la comida por la garganta a la niña no era algo tan simple. ¿Era ella tan regodeona cuando pequeña? Se tuvo que perder el desayuno y, luego, sus horas de sueño para lograr hacerle comer todos sus platos correspondientes. Finalmente, le dio la leche de las cuatro y pudo hacerla dormir. Apenas lo logró fue a comer a las cocinas, donde se quedó dormida por una hora, hasta que un elfo doméstico la despertó.

―Miren, es un zombie ―susurraron varios estudiantes a su espalda cuando le vieron la cara mientras merodeaba por Hogwarts. Arrastraba los pies y bostezaba a cada momento. Oscuras ojeras se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos castaños y de párpados hinchados. Habría podido ganar algún concurso de la mujer más fea del país con ese rostro.

A las siete en punto de la tarde, volvió a su despacho. Wealthow seguía durmiendo, pero hacia las siete y media tuvo que despertarla para darle su última comida. Eso fue un grave error, porque no paró de llorar hasta que Merlina terminó de darle la última cucharada de papilla de manzana. Lloraba; al acercarle la cuchara se calmaba, tragaba hipando, y luego volvía a llorar.

Apenas la hizo dormir ―ésta vez se le hizo menos complicado ― fue a dar su paseo nocturno. A las tres horas después, unos estudiantes de Hufflepuff que volvían a su sala común después de la cena, la encontraron durmiendo en una banca de las bodegas, como cualquier mendigo en un parque.

¿En qué momento había deseado cuidar a un bebé? ¡Qué fastidioso era!

_Bueno, bueno, no del todo, no exageres, Merlina_, se reprochó mientras estiraba los brazos, desperezándose en el asiento. Es muy tierna cuando ríe y balbucea cosas incomprensibles. Las margaritas en sus mejillas son adorables y sus piernas gorditas dan ganas de reventarlas con las manos, al igual que sus mejillas, con besos.

―Pero es una llorona y exquisita. ¡Qué me vuelva a hacer teatro por una sopa de verduras molidas! ―gruñó para sí, reincorporándose y comenzando a caminar con mucha pesadumbre.

El tercer y cuarto día de estadía de su prima en su despacho, no fueron peores que los dos primeros, aunque apenas mejoraron un poco. Wealthow no lloraba tanto, pero estiraba los brazos constantemente para que Merlina la alzara y le hiciera cosquillas. No era algo que le molestara precisamente, pero se sentía extraña jugando con alguien tan pequeño, aún estando muerta de sueño y hambre. Como si Wealthow valiera más que sus necesidades. Bueno, debía valerlo, era su prima al fin y al cabo.

Varias veces se sorprendió a sí misma dándole sonoros besos en las mejillas y riendo a mandíbula batiente junto con ella, como si le causara mucha felicidad. Si Severus la viera en esa faceta, ¿diría que era infantil?

―No puedo estar riéndome con un bebé ―trató de convencerse a sí misma mientras la dejaba durmiendo otra vez.

De todas maneras, no tenía nada de malo. Estaba muy cansada, sí, a veces los escándalos y pataletas le sacaban de quicio, pero cuando se reía… era relajante. Además que algo de entretención ganaba, porque al menos compartía con alguien. Apostaba Merlina que Severus estaba más ocupado haciendo vigilancias en el castillo y revisando informes que en pensar en no aproximarse a su despacho para no estar con criaturas desagradables.

Merlina acertó, porque cuando Severus tuvo tiempo, fue a visitarla. Fue una visita corta, debido a lo que sucedió luego, requirió que fuera de ese modo. Era viernes en la tarde, y el último día que su prima permanecería allí. Phil llegaría en la noche para buscarla y se iría de inmediato.

―Y sube… ¡y baja! ―decía la celadora alegremente, subiendo lentamente a Wealthow en el aire por encima de su cabeza y luego depositándola encima de la butaca. Trató de no imprimir demasiada brusquedad. Recién su prima se había tomado la leche.

A pesar de eso, no funcionó: vomitó encima de su túnica, dejando una perfecta pasta blanquecina y abstracta.

― ¡Oh, Wealthow! ―gruñó Merlina dejándola en la cama otra vez. En ese preciso instante entró Severus a la habitación sin tocar.

Se quedó a mirando a Merlina desde el umbral que estaba señalándose el pecho con la varita.

― ¿Qué tienes allí?

Merlina lo miró de reojo.

― ¡Evanesco! ―se giró hacia él y sonrió con cinismo ― Ya no tengo nada ― Se aproximó a Severus para saludarlo. Éste retrocedió un paso, arrugando la nariz.

―Hueles a vómito de infante ―expresó con desagrado. Merlina retrocedió un paso, haciendo un ruidito de exasperación.

― Pues, que espanto ―comentó ella con ironía ―. Debo lavarme, entonces. ¡Vigílala!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Vengo de inmediato!

―No, Merlina, no…

Pero Merlina ya había partido hacia el baño, no oyendo las protestas de Severus. No se iba a morir por echarle un vistazo a alguien a quien podía aplastar con el pie. Regresó diez segundos después secándose el pecho con aire cliente de la varita. Se había echado mucho jabón con olor floral. Severus estaba cruzado de brazos, con la varita en una de las manos, mirando fijamente a Wealthow con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. La prima de Merlina agitaba alegremente la mamadera vacía, sin prestarle atención a nada más.

― ¿Puedo retirarme ahora o deseas que siga observando cómo juega, Merlina? ―inquirió Severus con antipatía.

Merlina se detuvo a tres pasos de él y ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Estás peleando conmigo y aún así me dices "Merlina"?

Severus se aproximó a ella con lentitud.

―Supongo que no puedo seguir llamando a mi _esposa _por su apellido ―la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

A Merlina se le arrebolaron las mejillas. A veces olvidaba que era una mujer casada. ¿Casada? ¡Siempre sonaba tan raro! De pronto los veintisiete años se le fueron encima.

― ¿Aún huelo a vómito?

―No ―contestó Severus tras inhalar profundamente.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no me besas?

Severus la soltó, desconcertado y molesto a la vez.

― ¿Tengo que ser siempre yo el que te bese?

―Pensé que lo preferías así ―reconoció Merlina acercándose a él, para tomarle la cara y besarlo con la pasión que sólo él le provocaba.

Severus no opuso resistencia alguna.

De pronto estalló una risa acampanada. Merlina se volvió hacia su prima. Los observaba muerta de la risa, con sus enormes ojos claros, agitando la mamadera con emoción.

―Oh… es tan tierna… Dan ganas de abrazarla todo el día―expresó con la voz derretida, sonriendo automáticamente al ver su actuación ―Tal vez ha visto a sus padres hacer lo mismo, por eso le gusta…

Sintió la mirada de Severus clavada en ella. Cuando lo miro, vio que la observaba con las cejas levemente arqueadas y la boca fruncida.

― ¿Qué? ―se puso a la defensiva.

―Nada, nada. ¿Qué tal otro beso?

Antes de que Merlina pudiera contestar, estalló Wealthow otra vez, pero no en risas, sino que en llanto. Se había golpeado a sí misma con la botella de la leche en la cabeza.

―Bien, adiós ―repuso Severus. Sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró.

Merlina tuvo que gastar media hora más para calmarla, y la única solución fue mecerla hasta que se quedara dormida.

Cuando tuvo que despertarla para darle la comida de las siete, fue otro martirio más. Por eso fue que se alegró tanto de que Phil llegara para llevársela.

Con un "la operación de mi madre salió bien, Celyn va bien en su embarazo y yo estoy con mucho trabajo", se despidió de Merlina y se retiró tan rápido como lo había hecho la vez anterior, sin oír mayores detalles de cómo se había comportado su hermana con Merlina.

―Es tan risueña, un poco inquieta, pero alegre… Después de todo, se portó bastante bien…

―Sí, sí, me alegro, Merlina. Debo irme, lo siento. Luego te enviaré una carta contándote de mi vida y agradecimientos infinitos por haber hecho esto. No lo olvidaré jamás. Mi madre te hará un altar, en serio.

Merlina se quedó un poco frustrada luego de la ida de su primo. Tenía ganas de comentar las cosas que Wealthow había hecho, aunque fueran cosas estúpidas o sin sentido. Deseaba describirle las piruetas que tenía que hacer para que ella fuera capaz de tragar un poco de comida. Quería decir que se veía encantadora cuando bostezaba, se expresaba en su propio idioma, estornudaba y fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo, tuvo que guardarse todos esos comentarios para ella. Era obvio que Severus le lanzaría un encantamiento silenciador antes de oírla decir eso. Y dudaba que Ginny comprendiera lo que era estar viendo a un bebé moverse y hacer gracias...

―Por las barbas de Merlín ―farfulló luego de la cena, cuando iba a dormir sus dos horas correspondientes que le había sumado Dumbledore hace más de una semana ― ¿Estoy pensando en bebés?

Nunca había calzado el tiempo para que durmiera con Wealthow, pero sintió su ausencia en la habitación. Le dio nostalgia.

"

Merlina había olvidado por completo que al día siguiente se celebraría el partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. No era tradición para 1ella ir estrictamente a los de las demás casas, pero el haber pertenecido a la casa de las águilas, le hacía sentir obligación de presentarse, además de merecer una distracción. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estar sin Wealthow era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado: no más pañales, ni sacada de gases, ni papillas, leche... Así estaba tranquila.

Cinco minutos antes de que dieran las once de la mañana, todo Hogwarts ―que prácticamente era la mitad de la cantidad original de estudiantes ― bajó rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Tal vez si ella se quedara tras las gradas, escondida y esperaba a Severus… podrían estar juntos, ¿no? Una vez lo habían hecho así pero había sido una situación diferente. Pero era algo excitante de pensar…

No obstante, Severus jamás apareció, y fue por esto que Merlina pudo tener un momento para pensar. Se ubicó atrás de Ginny para contemplar el partido, oyendo los alocados comentarios de Luna Lovegood cuando recordó cómo por milésima vez la razón por la que había perdido la memoria: se había caído de una escoba…

―Y Burrow va con la pelota roja en las manos…

Se oyó que McGonagall le susurró al micrófono "se llama Quaffle".

―No, se llama Burrow ―continuó Luna con su voz soñador y sus grandes ojos alzados hacia el cielo―. Burrow tiene un gato que ha provocado alergia a veinte estudiantes del colegio…

No, no se había caído de la escoba. Primero se subió a una que le habían facilitado los Weasley y ésta la quiso derribar, entonces tuvo que cambiarse a la de Harry, que también quiso mandarlos a los dos abajo. Y luego presintió que era ella misma el estorbo, así que saltó y se golpeó. Bien, pero, ¿por qué las escobas para volar le rechazaban? Un par de veces, durante el año, había tocado escobas normales y, evidentemente, no le hacía daño alguno su tacto. El año anterior no tenía problemas con ello, recordaba perfectamente cuando, en el verano, voló por los campos de la casa de los Weasley feliz de la vida. Estaba segura que no tenía ninguna maldición encima, no se sentía extraña. Al menos, no más allá de esos mareos repentinos que tenía a veces.

―El fuego ―concluyó en voz alta, sintiéndose como una estúpida al darse cuenta tan tarde. Se había agachado para decirlo al oído de Ginny con disimulo.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Ginny con los dientes apretados, sin girarse.

―El fuego causó la pérdida de mi memoria ―replicó.

―Eh… bien, recuerdo perfectamente que te golpeaste con la copa de un árbol…

―No, Ginny. Ven, acompáñame.

Ginny iba a poner objeciones, mas se calló y la acompañó a los vestidores que estaban tras las gradas, bajando las escaleras, a una distancia prudente de la celadora para que no las vieran juntas.


	31. Ausencia

**Capítulo 31: Ausencia**

"

Su descubrimiento no era la de un genio, pero podía ser útil.

Merlina aproximó al armario de las escobas y abrió las puertas de par en par, aguardando a que Ginny llegara a su lado.

―Saca una escoba ―pidió a Ginny. La pelirroja sacó una horrible escoba muy maltratada por los años y el arduo uso de los jugadores de Quidditch―. Sostenla.

Merlina aproximó la mano, y a medida que lo iba haciendo, la escoba vibraba más y más. Su amiga abrió los ojos, sorprendida; luego los cerró de dolor: la escoba había tratado de esquivar con toda su energía mágica a Merlina, y para lograrlo se fue contra Ginny, golpeándole con el palo en la frente.

― ¡Diablos! ―gruñó sobándose el lugar afectado y mirando a Merlina ― ¿Por eso es que la escoba te rechaza? ¿Por el "súper poder" que tienes?

La pelirroja comprendió más rápido de lo que la celadora había pensado. Asintió con fervor, sin saber si estar emocionada o sorprendida. Desde luego que era obvio, ¿no?

―Sólo queda hacer una prueba para saber si es lo mismo, ¿no? Trata de quemar la escoba.

Ginny no encontró mala la idea: de la varita hizo aparecer una llama para acercarla a la escoba ―la habían puesto contra una pared ―, pero ésta rodó hasta caer y vibrar fanáticamente, como si estuviera aterrorizada.

―Eso sigue apoyando la idea de que tienes fuego en tu interior, ¿no crees? ―cuestionó Ginny pensativa.

―No sé… pero algo me hace pensar que, esa vez que fui a San Mungo, fue totalmente una pérdida de tiempo. No digo que precisamente tenga que ver con las leyendas, pero de que me volví un ser extraño, lo apoyo. Últimamente me he sentido muy rara, además ―reconoció Merlina, recordando una sensación inusitada en su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Merlina entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

―No sé, diferente, como si tuviera… _algo_ en mí. ¿Crees que esté evolucionando o algo por el estilo?

―Te lo diré cuando vea a una llama con patas. Ahora, ¿podemos regresar al partido?

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que el juego se había convertido en una sarta de faltas por parte de ambos equipos. Dado que habían tenido que sustituir a varios de los grupos con gente común y corriente de las casas, llevaban pocos puntos.

Ravenclaw perdió pero por muy poco y, a sabiendas de que Severus se burlaría un poco de la derrota, Merlina decidió correr a su despacho tras finalizado el partido para que viera que daba la cara. Aparte quería que supiera de su descubrimiento, quizá valiera la pena. O lo valdría siempre que Severus no lo hubiese pensado antes y se lo sacara en cara diciéndole "en serio, ¿Cerdita Parlanchina?"

Severus no estaba en el despacho, pero notó que la puerta del aula de Pociones que lo conectaba a él estaba mal cerrada y que provenían voces del interior. Eran murmullos.

El corazón se le encogió. Temió que fuera Dunstan, pero no, no podía ser porque ella había presenciado el partido…

Se aproximó, mirando por la hendija. Severus estaba parado muy derecho, con una mano hacia atrás afirmándose de un pupitre con fuerza, como si descargara su rabia en éste. No pudo ver la expresión que tenía, pero se imaginó que sería de ira. Y, frente a él, estaba nada menos que la profesora de adivinación, moviendo con mucho énfasis sus manos, haciendo tintinear sus múltiples coloridas joyas en su delgado cuello y brazos.

―... planes mal hechos ―decía Sybill con insistencia, abriendo mucho sus ojos tras aquellos grandes lentes.

―Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a tu torre, Sybill. Gastas tiempo.

― Pero lo he visto, Severus. ¡Lo he visto hace sólo unos minutos! El abandono y la muerte están cada vez más cerca de ella. Su enemigo…

―Te ruego que no te entrometas en nada ―gruñó Severus ―. No tengo planes mal hechos, yo sabré lo que hago. Además, ella y yo no, estamos juntos.

―Pero las cartas…

―Tus cartas mienten o se equivocan.

―Pero, no puedes dejarla sola…

―Lo siento ―interrumpió Severus con brusquedad, apartándola de su camino ―. No tengo tiempo para esto, Sybill. No me interesa oír lo que tengas que decirme. Tengo las cosas claras.

Merlina retrocedió rápidamente hasta el umbral, cayendo en la cuenta que Trelawney la descubriría. Entre ella y Severus, prefería al profesor de pociones ―_sí, sí, mi esposo_ ―, así que entró decidida a la mazmorra de una vez por toda, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Severus se asustó al verla entrar tan súbitamente.

―Lo siento, escuché lo que decía Trelawney ―reconoció antes de que Severus navegara por sus ojos culpables utilizando legeremancia.

La cara del profesor cambió levemente de color.

― ¿Qué oíste?

― ¿Importa? Al fin y al cabo, son frases fraudulentas, ¿no? Y no entendí nada. No me interesaría hacerlo.

Severus la miró intensamente a los ojos.

―Tienes razón ―contestó al fin ― ¿Vienes a sacarme en cara la derrota de Slytherin o algo así?

Merlina sonrió a medias, sentándose frente a él, en el escritorio, asegurándose antes de que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas.

―No, perdimos nosotros. Sólo venía a decirte que…

Merlina no se equivocó en la premonición que había hecho. Cuando le contó lo de las escobas voladoras, Severus bufó, farfullando un "ya lo había imaginado", así que no tuvo mucho que hacer allí.

― ¿Por qué no nos besamos, y ya? ―susurró Severus cuando ella ya no tuvo nada que decir.

Estaban sentados en una de las butacas, muy juntos.

―Si tú insistes… ―Merlina puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, sin dejarlo esperar.

Estuvieron un rato besándose y acariciándose, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para dejarse llevar, y Merlina estaba cansada.

"

Mientras dormía soñó cosas extrañas. En la mayoría de las escenas aparecía Wealthow, quien crecía a una velocidad increíble y se convertía en Dunstan. Agatha se instalaba a mitad del Vestíbulo para ofrecer leer las cartas por algo de dinero, y Trelawney lloraba desesperada porque le habían quitado su trabajo. En otra escena, peleaba con Severus porque ella quemaba su escritorio y todos los trabajos que tenía encima.

_"Tendré que escribir todos los reprobados otra vez"_ le reprochaba de brazos cruzados ante un humeante trozo de madera destruido.

Por último, se vio frente a una docena de elfos que le ofrecían cantidades inigualables de tallarines con salsa de tomate.

Despertó con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, agitada, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. De todas maneras, al levantarse a las cinco de la tarde ―había dormido una hora demás―, era demasiado temprano para comer. Tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de comenzar a hacer su trabajo, por más cansada que se sintiera. ¿Le había pasado un dragón por encima?

Cuando iba caminando por el séptimo piso, con la esperanza de que Ginny saliera de la sala común y fuera a conversar un rato con ella, se encontró por segunda vez a Trelawney. Esta vez fue frente a frente. La profesora se sobresaltó y se apresuró a esconder una botella llena de jerez bajo su manta colorida que llevaba a modo de chal.

―Merlina Morgan, ¿tienes miedo de las verdades? ―inquirió como si hubiesen dejado pendiente una conversación. Su aliento indicaba que ya había bebido.

Las ventanas del pasillo mostraban un ocaso despejado, pero muy gélido. Era algo tétrico. Merlina observó rápidamente a su alrededor para comprobar si había alguien oyéndolas a hurtadillas. Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda.

_Qué, ¿me viene a decir que sigo aterrada del fuego por el trauma que tengo de adolescente? Pues, entérese que lo sé apenas un poco antes que usted._

―Pues… depende de las verdades ―contestó con escepticismo, tratando de no ser maleducada.

―Si es así, entonces debo decirte que…

¡Crash!

La botella se le cayó, dejando un charco rojo en el piso gris. El olor a alcohol atontó a Merlina, causándole asco, pero se distrajo de inmediato al ver que la adivina se estaba convulsionando de pie, como si estuviera sujeta con unas cuerdas invisibles para mantenerla en pie. Los ojos los tenía blancos.

―Oh, no… ―farfulló Merlina, preparándose para oír una profecía auténtica. Otra más, como en el verano.

La espalda delgada de la profesora tocó la pared de piedra y se quedó con la cabeza gacha. En ese instante, aquella voz múltiple y transfigurada salió de sus labios. Merlina retrocedió, aterrada.

― _Cuando enero acabe, La Mujer de Fuego descubrirá verdades terribles, asumiendo que tendrá que enfrentar a la mayor de todas. Deberá exterminar a su enemigo mortal, emprendiendo un largo viaje, que no hará sola. Se reencontrará con personas del pasado, y dos personajes del futuro la visitarán para quedarse con ella por largo tiempo. Tendrá que derrotar a su enemigo y a los súbditos de éste, sacando el poder que lleva consigo, para siempre…_

Se deslizó como gelatina por la muralla, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, dormida, con los talones casi tocando su propio jerez derramado.

Merlina no comprendió nada. Bueno, sí comprendió: de verdad tenía un enemigo y un poder con el que lograría vencerlo, pero lo más importante era que, al terminar enero, descubriría algo importante que cambiaría su vida. O muchas cosas importantes…

_…emprendiendo un largo viaje que no hará sola. _Que no hará sola. ¿Un viaje?

Tenía que preparar a Severus para eso tanto como para el viaje que tendría que emprender con él. Porque no podía ser con otra persona que no fuera él, él la iba a ayudar a derrotar a Dunstan, o quien fuera su enemigo. Él iba a estar con ella, él iba a enseñarle a controlar su poder… él iba a iluminarla.

Una obstinación la cegó, sin pararse a pensar en lo que podría contestarle Severus.

Con el corazón en la mano corrió al despacho de éste, colocando el máximo cuidado en no ser vista por los estudiantes que paseaban tranquilamente por los pasillos. Lo consiguió, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó la poco grata sorpresa de que Severus, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, no estaba allí.

Daba igual, lo buscaría por todo el castillo, porque él tenía que saberlo. Él iba a ayudarla.

"

Estuvo tres horas buscándolo por los lugares más recónditos de Hogwarts. Fue cinco veces al despacho, y por estar en su búsqueda tuvo que saltarse la cena, a pesar de sus tripas rugientes y malhumoradas. ¡Se moría de la emoción por decirle! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mandar un patronus diciéndole que tenía que contarle algo importante?

― ¡Expecto Patronum! ―gritó a medio de un pasillo vacío de las mazmorras cuando eran casi las diez de la noche. De la punta de su varita no salió nada más que unas volutas de vapor blancas y brillantes ― Si ya sabes que no sirves para esto, Merlina ―se susurró con vehemencia y decepción.

Tampoco Ginny fue a verla en ningún momento, lo que le empezó a provocar pánico ante la idea de no sacarse lo escuchado esa misma noche. Producto de los nervios, terminó vomitando en las mismas cocinas, tras probar algo de bocado. Los elfos no tardaron en sacarla de allí por el desastre que había dejado.

Volvió a buscar a Severus durante la madrugada, pero no había ni rastro de él. Merlina se había dedicado a inspeccionar minuciosamente el despacho varias veces por si había algún cambio, pero el escritorio siguió exactamente igual, con la tinta negra y roja abierta, varios trabajos sin corregir, el pergamino que contenía las calificaciones de los estudiantes a medio llenar… ¿Había sido llamado para algún trabajo Mortífago? No podía ser otra cosa. Se aterró de sólo pensarlo. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por eso, y era porque antes no había tenido mucha necesidad de hacerlo: la Merlina "sin memoria" era algo desinteresada por el profesor de Pociones en comparación con ella.

De pronto, se sintió muy mal. El cuerpo le pesó, al igual que los párpados, y la boca se le secó. El corazón se le aceleró dolorosamente y la sangre se le agolpó en el cerebro. Era lo mismo que le había ocurrido cuando fue a parar al Bosque Prohibido junto con su primo: un ataque de pánico. Si Severus no llegaba esa noche, iba a morir de la desesperación. Tenía claro que no era algo realmente importante, pero necesitaba decirlo… ¿Y si le sucedía algo? No, claro que no, él ya estaba habituado arriesgarse, sabía cómo defenderse. Además, si iba con los Mortífagos no iba a pasarle nada mientras creyeran que seguía estando de aquel lado.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Normalmente, no era tan impaciente.

La ansiedad fue cediendo poco a poco a medida que el alba se hacía próxima, aunque aún tenía deseos de contárselo a Severus. Durante un momento había pensando en partir inmediatamente donde Albus apenas se asomara el sol, pero ¿en qué le ayudaría confesarle la profecía al director si él no se incluía en el tema? Lo último que haría Merlina, sería irse con él en búsqueda de su misión. La sabiduría no iba a ayudarle a vivir cosas que, de seguro, serían extremas y peligrosas.

Bueno, tal vez lo hiciera, pero ella quería a Severus.

Soportó el domingo completo aguardando a Severus, nerviosa, con las tripas retorciéndose en su estómago y haciendo sus tareas de forma mediocre. Los pasamanos quedaron a medio limpiar igual que la lechucería. La comida le resultaba insípida y se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa. Constantemente, miraba por sobre su hombro para ver si Severus estaba tras ella, observándole y haciéndole gestos imperceptibles para que hablaran en privado sin llamar la atención de los demás.

Sin embargo, Merlina esperó en vano, porque Severus no apareció ni esa noche, ni en la madrugada del lunes, lo que le comenzó a aterrar seriamente. Un gusanito frío fabricado de inseguridad y malos pensamientos recorría su cuerpo cada dos segundos. Estuvo casi toda aquella noche mirando por la ventana del segundo piso hacia donde las rejas de hierro decoraban la entrada del colegio. Pero no se abrió, no hubo ningún destello que dijera que alguien estaba intentando pasarla ilegalmente, o que alguien estaba entrando por ella… Nada.

Entonces, cuando el sol por fin se alzó tras el día gris, aclareciendo todo el campo, Merlina cayó en la cuenta de algo como si la luz hubiera llegado también a su cerebro. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

―No. Son sólo pensamientos tontos, Merlina, él no haría eso. Él te lo prometió, él…

Pero al no llegar a primera hora de la mañana para atender a sus clases, se preocupó de verdad. Algo debió de haber sucedido, porque si él no iba a dar clases, de seguro ella tendría que hacerlo, y mínimo le avisaría. _Severus… No, definitivamente…_

Corrió hacia el séptimo piso, siendo cosa del destino encontrarse directamente con Dumbledore cuando doblaba una esquina. El estaba bajando parsimoniosamente la escalera, con las cejas y boca fruncidas pensando, al parecer, un asunto muy complicado.

Merlina no habló hasta que llegó a él, interponiéndose en su camino. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar. El corazón se batía contra sus costillas violentamente. Por un momento no supo que decir. Albus la observó a los ojos, analizándola.

―Dime que no… Albus ―farfulló por fin.

El director no se fue con rodeos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con eso, así que se limitó a asentir con lentitud, como si eso hiciera menos cruel la verdad. Estaba cabizbajo.

―Pero no puede… no puede haberlo hecho.

―Precisamente venía a hablar contigo ahora…

―¿Ahora? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando se fue? ―la respiración de Merlina empezó a agitarse otra vez.

―Porque hace media hora que su patronus me lo informó.

Merlina podría haberse hecho la tonta diciendo "¿qué le informó?", pero ella ya lo sabía: Severus se había ido, y de seguro que le había dicho al director que no retornaría, le habría explicado que tenía que cumplir muchas misiones desde hoy en adelante y que tendría que dedicarse a eso hasta que la guerra estallara. Jamás le había prometido de verdad quedarse con ella. Y el patronus no se lo había enviado a ella, sino que al director. A ella nunca le decía nada... No confió en ella, no se lo dijo. ¿Por qué?

_Para no dañarme… Me habría puesto histérica._

―Es sólo por un tiempo, ¿no? ―farfulló con los ojos anegados en lágrimas amargas que habían aparecido de pronto.

―No lo creo, ahora tendrá que permanecer con los Mortífagos hasta que…

―¿Hasta qué?

―Hasta que tenga que luchar como todo el mundo en el lado correcto.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué Severus no me dijo que tendría que marcharse en cualquier momento? ―inquirió con un hilo de voz.

―Nunca lo supe con exactitud ―admitió el anciano, negando con la cabeza. Parecía estar sumamente confundido con la situación. Estaba claro: ¿Merlina había recuperado la memoria y él había decidido marcharse de todos modos? ¡Razón demás para permanecer juntos! ―Pero te aseguro que lo hizo con buena intención.

―Volverá ―dijo Merlina pegando media vuelta, rumbo hacia cualquier lugar, no queriendo escuchar más al director ―. Volverá ―aceleró el paso ―. Severus dijo que íbamos a estar juntos… sólo una semanas más, unas semanas más y va a estar de vuelta aquí, dando clases…

Llegó al segundo piso y tropezó con una alfombra, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sollozos imparables salieron de su garganta.

Severus se había ido, ¿en qué momento? ¿Mientras dormía la tarde anterior? No le había dejado ninguna nota, ni un recado con Dumbledore. Ningún patronus para ella. Nada. ¡Se había ido, la había abandonado! ¡La había dejado llena de dudas, llena de deseo por estar con él! Se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio y luego se iba sin decir nada… Sin importarle. Se había ido para arriesgarse, siendo egoísta, sin importarle ella, sus sentimientos, su sufrimiento… Sin siquiera respetar sus propias decisiones, su seguridad.

El miedo de quedarse sola jamás había pasado. También, siempre había estado allí, a pesar de haber recuperado recuerdos. Sin Severus a su lado… Recordar lo que había sucedido en el verano, la falta de cariño que había sentido por su parte, y las últimas palabras hirientes para alejarla de él lo más posible, aunque fuera con buena intención… Su alma y corazón se estaban partiendo del dolor.

Los estudiantes que venían de los pisos superiores se apartaron de ella al pasar como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, comenzando a cuchichear de inmediato. Merlina nunca se enteró, sus sollozos eran demasiado bulliciosos como para sentir los pasos, y casi estaba ciega por las lágrimas que emanaban sus ojos, como si jamás en su vida hubiesen llorado.

Por la falta de aire, le dio hipo y, mezclándose con el dolor del nudo de la garganta, vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago de la cena de muchas horas atrás.

La espalda le dolía por tanta tensión, como si le enterraran chuchillos helados, y el mareo le hacía creer que daba vueltas en el centro del universo.

De pronto, saliendo detrás de un tapiz, apareció Dunstan. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron desmesuradamente al divisar a Merlina allí, agachada en el suelo en una pose sumamente humillante, con una poza de vómito y su cara tapada con el cabello húmedo que se le pegaba producto de las lágrimas.

Tal vez fue por la misma intensidad de la mirada que Merlina se sintió observada por fin. Alzó la barbilla unos grados y le espetó a la mujer, con la voz quebrada por los llantos y la pena:

―¡Qué miras! ¡VETE!

Dunstan pasó por su lado dedicándole un claro gesto de asco y no le dijo nada.

Merlina perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo cuánto rato estuvo de rodillas, sólo se paró cuando éstas le dolían por las piedras duras que decoraban el piso. Hizo desaparecer el desastre en el suelo y, completamente mareada se fue a su despacho, olvidándose que debía desayunar y que, tal vez, tuviera que reemplazar a Severus en las clases. _Severus…_

Pero no estaba para eso. ¿Cómo iba a poder? ¿Cómo iba a lograr hacer cosas en la condición tan denigrante en la que se hallaba? ¿Cómo podría reemplazar a Severus, así, sin más? Sólo serviría para sonsacar burlas de los estudiantes…

No podía. Aparte que su estado físico se hallaba poco óptimo por la misma razón, ese sentimiento de rabia y abatimiento que le desgarraba hasta la más mínima célula de su cuerpo.

Se recostó encima de la cama para seguir llorando. Temía que le diera un shock y olvidara cosas como sucedió cuando perdió a su familia hacía años. Sin embargo, más fuerte era el miedo de no saber qué hacer luego, más que llorar y pensar en lo desgraciada que era en esos momentos.

Podría escribir una carta a Phil, pero no tenía ánimos de eso. Podía ir a buscar a Ginny, pero menos querría atribuirle a ella sus problemas.

―Severus… ―sollozó con la voz ronca ― Por qué me hiciste esto… Por qué te fuiste, por qué me mentiste…

No pudo seguir haciéndose preguntas en voz alta, porque el hipo y los sollozos le atacaban con mayor fuerza.

_Él me dijo que iba a estar conmigo, me lo prometió. ¿Fue una mentira? Se supone que íbamos a estar juntos para cuando tuviéramos que enfrentar el fatal destino que nos depara a todos. Teníamos que permanecer juntos, ¡juntos, maldita sea! ¡Severus, te odio!_

No, claro que no. No lo odiaba, jamás podría hacerlo.

Poco a poco, los párpados se le fueron cerrando, aún con incesantes lágrimas saliendo de ellos. La respiración de Merlina se volvió profunda y acompasada, al mismo ritmo que las gotas caían de la llave del lavamanos que había quedado mal cerrada.

"

Cinco horas más tarde, Merlina abrió los ojos de golpe con el corazón agitado gracias al haber escuchado, en realidad o sueño, una bomba estallar. La boca la tenía abierta como si hubiese estado gritando, porque la tenía seca; debió de abrirla sólo segundos antes de despertar. Aparte de eso, la cabeza le punzaba por haber llorado tanto y los ojos los tenía hinchados y doloridos. No recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla, pero todo indicaba que sí. ¿Tal vez lo que había sucedido hacía rato había sido todo una mentira? ¿Tal vez Severus seguía en el colegio? Tal vez, jamás se había ido…

Pero su corazón y su mente sabían la verdad: estaba sola.

Transcurrieron apenas cuatro segundos desde que había despertado, cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó. Alguien golpeaba y apostaba porque eso había sido lo que le había despertado. Sus oídos habían amplificado y transformado el ruido a algo terrorífico.

Toc, toc, toc.

―Merlina… sé que estás ahí ―dijo la tranquilizadora voz de Ginny desde el otro lado.

La celadora se acomodó de costado, con la vista pegada en la puerta. Titubeó antes de intentar contestar, pero de su boca no salió más que un quejido gutural e inentendible. Se aclaró la garganta, y volvió intentarlo:

―Está abierto.

La cerradura liberó un chasquido al girar, y Ginny apareció por el umbral, sumamente preocupada.

―Durante todo el día ha habido rumores de que te vieron llorar en la mañana… Y resulta que me enteré que hoy ninguno de los que tenían Pociones, tuvo la clase ―hizo una breve pausa ―. ¿Qué sucedió? ―inquirió con una voz que demostraba profunda tristeza y lamento.

―Se fue ―farfulló Merlina sin mirar a Ginny. La vista no podía enfocarla bien ya, porque sus ojos estaban húmedos otra vez. El dolor en su pecho, no se iba ―. Se fue…

Ginny no necesitó explicaciones ni detalles para comprender esa simple respuesta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Merlina y le puso una mano en la mejilla, como si eso fuera a consolarla. Tenía claro que, esas manos, no eran las que habría preferido Merlina, pero se sintió agradecida por ello.

De pronto, el estómago de Merlina se revolvió. No tenía absolutamente nada en el estómago, pero la fatiga y las náuseas habían retornado al recordar el incidente.

Con una rapidez que no esperaba de sí misma, se empujó hacia adelante para que la cabeza le colgara, y así poder vomitar. Pero nada, nada salió de su estómago.

Merlina respiró con fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento.

―Merlina, ¿estás enferma? ―susurró Ginny, que había retrocedido un paso cuando creyó que una avalancha de comida se iba a ir sobre sus zapatos.

La cara de la celadora estaba tan cetrina como la de Severus, y los labios los tenía pálidos y secos.

―Es sólo que… no he comido ―farfulló, y luego agregó desecha ―: y por Severus… Temo que…

―No le sucederá nada, Merlina. Él sabe lo que hace, debe… Debe de haberlo tenido planeado, ¿no es así? ―ella asintió mientras su cara se deformaba de la tristeza ― Entonces estará bien. Además, tal vez vuelva. Tal vez vuelvas a verlo furtivamente… Tal vez tenga otro plan. Tal vez él quiere que creas que se ha ido por un tiempo…

Merlina detectó la poca esperanza que había en esas frases, pero reconoció que podría haber posibilidad de lo que decía ella.

Por eso es que se animó a comer cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera. Bajó a las cocinas vigilada por ella. Los estudiantes susurraron entre ellos cuando la vieron pasar. Merlina no se los reprochó: debía parecer un real estropajo.

Volvió a su despacho luego de haber tomado algo de energías, pero sola. No se creía capaz esa noche de hacer su trabajo; el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y la pena le atacaba constantemente.

Se la pasó recostada en el sillón del despacho, con la vista pegada al techo, generando mentalmente el nombre de Severus, como si eso pudiera hacer que él cambiara de opinión y regresara al castillo con ella, con la intención de que se protegieran mutuamente…

Durmió presenciando pesadillas de las que no pudo despertar, muy profundamente, hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, donde se levantó para vomitar. Alcanzó a agacharse en el suelo para hacerlo. Estaba sudada y mareada, con un miedo horrible que se acrecentaba en el pecho. Éste miedo no logró calmarlo en los días siguientes. Le acechaba a cada momento, como un parásito que quería contaminar cada uno de sus pensamientos, sobre todo los pocos felices que aún le quedaban.

Entre eso, la gripe que tenía, que parecía acentuarse a ratos, hacía que se sintiera débil y soñolienta. Sin embargo, se negaba a visitar a Madame Pomfrey. No quería… no deseaba hablar con nadie más. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a hacer con Ginny. Ningún profesor le había dirigido la palabra las pocas veces que la habían visto patrullar en los pasillos. Sí, había regresado, al día siguiente del golpe recibido, al trabajo. Era lo único que podía crear un sentimiento de utilidad en ella.

El director en ningún momento la había mandado a llamar. Sabía que debía ella estar muy sentida como para que tuvieran una tranquila conversación. En parte, ella sentía que Albus Dumbledore la había traicionado, aunque, ¿qué indicaba que, alguna vez, la relación de director – subordinada, no era más que una mutua simpatía? No era un amigo, por lo tanto, él no tenía ningún derecho de contarle cosas.

_No pienses así, Merlina… Lo que pasa es que Severus debe haberle hecho prometer a Albus que no dijera nada sobre el plan. Y él, es un hombre de palabras._

Sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que esa era la respuesta correcta. Albus jamás desearía el sufrimiento de alguien. O al menos, de alguien que no lo mereciera. Merlina creía no merecerlo. ¿No bastaba con todo el sufrimiento de años?

Las clases de pociones se vieron suspendidas indefinidamente, pero a nadie le importaba mucho no aprender. Los estudiantes sospechaban que algo significaba la desaparición de dicho profesor. Andaban de grupos grandes por los pasillos, y casi nadie atrevía a salir de noche. La biblioteca quedaba vacía muy rápido, apenas alcanzaban a realizar sus deberes. Madame Pince estaba menos hosca que de costumbre.

Aún así, aunque éstos no merodearan por los pasillos y provocaran tanto alboroto durante la noche, ningún profesor debía dejar sus horas de guardia. Generalmente patrullaban, incluida Merlina, por la primera planta y los últimos dos pisos, para así tener una vista amplia de los terrenos.

Merlina, en vano, miraba hasta lo más lejos que su visión llegaba, aguardando ver alguna señal de Severus con ojos tristes.

El día viernes volvió a vomitar en medio de un pasillo, siendo vista por Peeves.

―¿Qué comió Merlina Morgan? ¿Arañas? ¿Quiere que en la acompañen en su dolor?

Merlina se forzó a dejar de toser, pasándose la manga por la boca y reincorporándose, mientras comenzaba a recibir escupitajos del fastidioso poltergeist.

Corrió hacia la primera aula que encontró, y se encerró allí.

Hizo presión en la puerta, esperando a que Peeves se lanzara contra ella para abrirla, pero simplemente sonó un chasquido y un curioso ruido de cosas arrastrándose.

―¿Se te perdió algo, Morgan? ― interrogó una voz fría.

Merlina se volvió con brusquedad, y se encontró con Agatha Dunstan, que estaba descubriendo una gran pecera con una serie de curiosos animales acuáticos pequeños, moviendo con énfasis la varita para dejarla hacia un costado. El estanque estaba hasta el tope de agua turbia y muchas plantas viscosas.

Merlina gruñó desganada y se sintió molesta.

―Huía de Peeves. Me voy ahora mismo.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba atascada. Era la única en el lugar; era un aula sin un despacho conectado.

―Estamos encerradas ―gruñó Merlina girándose hacia la profesora otra vez.

―Pues abre la puerta, no creo que sea tan difícil ―contestó Dunstan de mala gana, aproximándose hacia una bolsa negra que contenía unas cosas que sonaban.

Merlina empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y luego intentó con el encantamiento Alohomora, pero no funcionó.

―¿Quieres que me quede aquí para que me molestes?

―Quiero terminar de alimentar a estos animales, si no te importa ―corroboró la otra.

Merlina vio con disgusto que lanzaba unos grandes caracoles hacia la pecera. Pero lo que le causó el mareo, no fue eso, sino que el olor salino que despedían esos bicharracos.

Tuvo que apoyarse del pupitre más cercano para equilibrarse.

―¿Te vas a poner a llorar por esperar un poco? ―se molestó Dunstan, soltando la bolsa de los caracoles, enojada.

Merlina se sintió furiosa antes esa malinterpretación, y en un súbito deseo, quiso golpear a Dunstan o hacerle algo para que dejara de dirigirse hacia ella de esa manera tan prepotente y altanera. Incoherentemente recordó a Hermione y los demás, cuando solían ayudarla en bromas.

Luego, rememoró lo del fuego, sintiéndose maldita. No tenía fiebre, y no le picaban los dedos. Claro que, tal vez, ése no era el momento para atacarla.

Y no le interesaba hacerlo. Se sentía muy indispuesta.

El olor a sal le llegaba más fuerte y se mezclaba con el perfume de la profesora. Eso, fue fatal. Dunstan sólo la miraba atenta. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción violenta de su parte.

No obstante, Merlina corrió hasta una esquina de la sala, y se inclinó sobre un basurero para vomitar otra vez.

―Gárgolas galopantes, mujer, ¿no es hora de que vayas a ver a Madame Pomfrey? No creas que no te haya visto vomitar más veces; es desagradable.

Merlina se limpió la boca con la manga y se apegó a la pared, afirmándose en ella.

―Tu maldito perfume me da asco, por eso tengo náuseas cuando tú estás cerca ―farfulló Merlina. Estaba pálida y sudorosa.

―Si eso lo dices para ofenderme… ―se acercó hacia Merlina ― No es muy creativo de tu parte.

―¡No te me acerques! ¡No es una broma, Dunstan! ―espetó Merlina.

Dunstan se enfureció. Apuntando la puerta con la varita, ésta se abrió de golpe, mandando a volar la serie de bancas, bustos de hierro y piedra, y unas cuantas armaduras que había colocado Peeves.

―Allá podrás respirar un aire no infectado ―gruñó ella.

Merlina no tardó en escapar de allí, con una mano en el estómago, como si eso evitara que el estómago se le revolviera demasiado.

_Siempre me tengo que encontrar a esta pesada_, pensó con un humor de perros, minutos más tarde en su cuarto de baño, donde se lavaba los dientes afanosamente y la cara.

Si seguía lavándose los dientes tantas veces, terminaría sin ellos por desgaste. Tal vez tuviera que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey…

Fue una hora más tarde, resignada. Sin embargo, no estaba, y vio a otra persona saliendo del despacho de la enfermera: Dunstan otra vez.

―Madame Pomfrey no está ―le informó bruscamente, plantándose delante de ella. Llevaba una botella azul en la mano ―Dumbledore me lo dijo, así que vine a sacar un poción que necesito para la clase de mañana ―hizo una pausa ―. Te lo aclaro, porque puedes acusarme de robo o… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Vas a vomitar otra vez?

Merlina tenía una cara de angustia, y miraba atentamente a la otra profesora. Negó con la cabeza lentamente entendiendo la pregunta, pero, sin pensarlo, inquirió, con la boca hecha agua y con brusquedad:

―¿Dónde conseguiste coco?

Agatha abrió la boca.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No he comido coco, Morgan. Es el mismo perfume que no te gusta ―explicó incrédula.

―¿Qué? ―saltó Merlina con voz de flauta, avergonzándose de su estupidez. Tenía unos deseos incontrolables de comer coco, aunque fuera rallado.

Agatha la miró a los ojos atentamente, estudiándola. No era esa mirada fría, pero sí calculadora. Luego, una expresión de asombro le llenó el rostro, como si hubiese conectado ideas. Merlina cruzó los brazos y levantó los hombros, encogiéndose. No le gustó que le viera como si fuera un objeto de investigación.

―Morgan ―farfulló, y preguntó con desconcierto―, ¿sabías que estás embarazada?


	32. Todo cambia

**Capítulo 32: Todo cambia**

"

El estómago de Merlina pegó un vuelco violento. Miró a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca levemente abierta. El labio inferior le tembló.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Dunstan se esperaba esa reacción, porque no cambió su semblante de curiosidad.

―Estás embarazada ―reiteró en voz baja―. ¿No te habías enterado? Digo, es bastante obvio, ¿no?

_¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? ¿De qué demonio me hablas, estúpida? Yo no estoy embarazada._ Entonces, comprendió. Sonrió fugazmente.

―Esta broma es de muy mal gusto. Creí que habíamos dejado las estupideces de vengarnos la una de la otra y no te negaré que…

Agatha negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No, _Merlina_, escúchame: estás embarazada.

―No podría ―contestó sin pensar. Tenía el ochenta por ciento de la mente en blanco, con el otro sólo prestaba atención a la profesora.

―¿De verdad? ¡Piensa! ¡Tienes náuseas! Vomitas a cada rato, te dan asco los olores, tienes antojos, como recién…

―A cualquiera le pasa eso ―otra vez con la voz de autómata ―varias veces al día tengo hambre, como todos.

―¿Cuándo fue tu último período?

Merlina abrió la boca otra vez, buscando la información en su cerebro. No estaba lo que buscaba. El corazón comenzó a martillear con ímpetu en su pecho.

―No lo recuerdo ―musitó apenas moviendo los labios.

―Entonces… estás embarazada ―la voz de Dunstan sonó irrefutable―. No es otra cosa.

Merlina analizó la expresión de Agatha: no había atisbo de maldad, de risa, de burla… Nada, sólo persuasión sincera para que se convenciera de la verdad.

De la verdad.

La mente de Merlina viajó a otro mundo: vio colores, se sintió volar. Estaba lleno de personas que hacían magia, de gente que hacía duelos, de jóvenes que jugaban Quidditch. Vio criaturas mágicas pelear por su presa; a libros mordelones y plumas vuela-pluma. Ese mundo estaba lleno de magia, tanto como el mismo castillo: magos excelentes, pasadizos engañadores, cuadros parlanchines, armaduras chirriantes que reían, fantasmas, un poltergeist molestoso, un semigigante amistoso y un bosque repleto de criaturas increíbles.

_Estás embarazada._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Otro tipo de magia? No, claro que no. Eso era algo normal que se compartía tanto entre brujas y mujeres del mundo muggle. Ella, a una bruja, ¿cómo le había ocurrido algo tan mundano? Además, sumando el hecho de que había sido muy irregular durante toda su vida con el período, tenía claro que ella no podría procrear otra vida. Sin embargo, nunca le había dado mucha importancia, ni siquiera Severus. Nunca hablaron de tomar pociones para inhibir una posible concepción. Nunca le tomaron el peso a lo que podría pasar. Y es que se le hacía imposible.

_Estás embarazada._

¿Ella? ¿Y cómo? O sea, lo comprendía; había hecho el amor con Severus sólo una vez después de largo tiempo: cuando recuperó la memoria, y no se había vuelto a repetir. Pero… ¿Ella? ¿Un hijo? ¿Merlina Morgan iba a ser mamá? ¿Esa vez era suficiente para embarazarse?

Si se hacía votación en el castillo, todos votarían un "no, no me la imagino".

_Estás embarazada._

Merlina suspiró, tocándose el vientre con temeridad, haciendo memoria al trío de semanas en las que el equilibrio de su cuerpo había dado un cambio radical. Tenía antojos, sobre todo durante el sueño, por eso que siempre despertaba como si hubiese tenido pesadillas. Le dolían partes del cuerpo, como la cabeza. En ese mismo instante se le estaba generando otra migraña. Se animaba o desanimaba muy pronto, sin contar la obvia noticia que le había hecho entristecerse. Todos esos síntomas le habían hecho creer que tenía gripe u otra cosa, y lo había dejado estar, porque apostaba que, lo que tenía, no era nada grave. ¿Eso era grave?

Y, ese "algo" que sentía dentro de sí, no era el poder del fuego. Jamás lo había sentido ―a menos que lo expulsara de sí ―, y no iba a hacerlo a esas alturas. No, lo que tenía dentro de sí era la gestación de una nueva vida. Se sentía diferente por ello.

_Estás embarazada._

Merlina, sin dejar de mirar a Agatha a los ojos, masculló:

―¿Estoy embarazada?

La profesora asintió lentamente.

―No puede ser otra cosa ―reiteró.

La mente de Merlina se nubló. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba en caída libre, descendiendo kilómetros y kilómetros entre una neblina muy densa.

_Estás embarazada_, le gritó la voz de Dunstan en las paredes de su mente antes de perder la conciencia.

"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, agitada. El corazón le latía a cien por hora, las manos le temblaban y se sentía húmeda con la gruesa túnica que le abrigaba.

¿Había sido una pesadilla? El lugar estaba oscuro, aterrador, y le resultó súbitamente desconocido, mas estaba segura que no había sido una pesadilla. Había sido real. Dunstan le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Se puso una mano en el vientre otra vez, quedándose así, mirando las abstractas formas de las piedras del techo alto.

_Así que estoy embarazada. Así que voy a tener un hijo._

No, el peso de la verdad no podía llegarle aún. Una barrera en su cerebro le impedía tomar por certera la información. Esa frase no estaba en su vocabulario, para nada. Jamás en su vida habría estado.

Se levantó lentamente para no marearse. ¿Dónde estaba?

En la enfermería no había nadie más que ella. ¿Dunstan la había dejado allí, sola? ¿La había dejado para que se devanara los sesos?

Bueno, ¿y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Acarició inconscientemente la colcha, deseando encontrar en ella la mano de Severus para estrecharla.

¿Cuántas horas había dormido?

Pasos se oyeron desde la lejanía, retumbando contra las paredes. Ninguno de esos, era el sonido de los zapatos de su esposo.

Las velas de la enfermería se prendieron de golpe, encandilándola. Agatha y Dumbledore entraron.

―¿Cómo te sientes, Merlina? Agatha me digo que hace unos minutos atrás te desmayaste y que era mejor que tuvieras descanso. Si quieres que te de una semana de reposo, puedes pedírmelo.

Merlina no supo si asentir o negarse. Al parecer, Dumbledore no se había enterado de nada y eso lo agradecía profundamente.

―Bueno… todavía no sé… Si me siento bien trabajaré ―concluyó.

―Excelente. Ahora, te aconsejo que comas un poco, estás pálida y me temo que has adelgazado un poco ―hizo una pausa y se puso serio―. Entiendo que te encuentres mal, Merlina, pero creo que no debes echarte a morir.

La joven asintió con pesadumbre.

―Bien, buenas noches. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa puedes ir a mi despacho. _Ranas de chocolate_, eso les podría ser útil a las dos.

Hizo un gesto simpático a Agatha, y se esfumó por el mismo camino.

―¿Ranas de chocolate? ―inquirió la profesora confundida.

―Es la contraseña de su despacho ―informó Merlina con voz débil.

Agatha se aproximó a la cama unos cuantos pasos, indecisa.

―¿Te duele algo? No alcancé a atajarte cuando te caíste.

―La verdad, es que no. Tal vez más tarde ―hizo una pausa ― ¿dormí sólo minutos?

―Casi diez minutos. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Sí, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.

―Es preferible que comas ―rebatió la otra ―, puedes enfermar de verdad. Y ahora que estás…

Los músculos de Merlina se contrajeron.

―¡Sí, si ya sé que estoy embarazada! ―chilló de pronto.

La voz hacia al final se le quebró, y se lanzó a llorar otra vez.

Agatha no retrocedió; se limitó a mirarla con lástima.

―Es preferible… que… te vayas ―sollozó Merlina.

Dunstan no dijo nada. Avanzó hasta una silla que había a un metro de los pies de Morgan y se sentó, en silencio.

Merlina, que se había ocultado entre las mantas, boca abajo para ahogar sus chillidos, no pensó que la profesora se había quedado allí, así que dejó que su cuerpo se rasgara lentamente en el pánico y el dolor.

Sí, pánico y dolor tanto por ella, su hijo y Severus. Ella estaba esperando un bebé y no podía hacer nada contra ello. Severus ya no estaba con ella, y menos podía hacer una lucha por eso. El futuro de todo era muy inseguro, todos podían o no morir, y si Severus muriese, dejándolos solos, o si perdiera a su hijo durante el embarazo o, incluso, si luego de tenerlo ella moría junto con Severus, cualquiera de esas opciones eran igual de destructivas.

Había quedado embarazada cuando ni siquiera estaba preparada y en el peor de los momentos. Además, ¿ella?, ¿por qué ella? No tenía idea de bebés, no sabría qué hacer. ¿Qué significaba ser mamá?

A pesar de todo, podía imaginarse a ese minúsculo ser en ella. Ya lo sentía propio, y eso era lo que más le partía el alma. No podía entender cómo, en pocos minutos, estaba sintiendo amor por un desconocido. ¿El amor que sentía hacia Severus era tan grande, e imposible a la vez, que era necesario que se manifestara de ese modo? Tal vez su hijo (sin distinción del sexo) fuera un aliento a la supervivencia, el que no le dejaría caer.

También estaba el caso de que él, Severus, se disgustara, y también dolía mucho. Conociéndolo, tal vez la culpara por semejante descuido.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, él no iba a volver. No iba a regresar, no iba a enterarse para vivir la experiencia de la sorpresa y sólo tenía la poca esperanza de que lo viera hacia el final de todo.

Sus lágrimas cesaron al igual que su respiración, luego de varios minutos. Su cara era un desastre de humedades y mucosidades.

Si entonces iba a ser madre, todo iba a cambiar. ¿Qué importaba lo del enemigo? Sus prioridades habrían cambiado. Y, si no tenía otra opción, aparte de lamentarse, iba a luchar por el bebé, aún si el mundo estaba patas arriba.

Se acomodó para alzarse. Necesitaba un pañuelo para sonarse, y no se detuvo a pensar por qué había aparecido uno en su mano.

Cuando sintió por fin el aire fresco penetrar en su nariz, miró hacia el frente.

Dunstan la miraba atentamente, esperando a que ella estallase.

Claro que, el verla allí, a Merlina le creó un enorme sentido de gratitud y paz.

_La muy maldita se ha quedado y no para burlarse, sino para que no estuviera sola. Se ha quedado allí. Se ha quedado conmigo, cuando pudo haberse marchado._

El estómago de Merlina rugió con ganas.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo con voz ronca ―, se me apetece un enorme plato de tallarines con salsa de tomate y un jugo refrescante de calabaza.

Agatha Dunstan asintió sin sonreír, pero con decisión se puso en pie, y anunció:

―Eso no estaba contado en el menú de hoy, así que le diré a los elfos que lo preparen. En unos minutos aparecerá una bandeja en tus piernas, así que ten cuidado.

Cuando ya se hubo marchado de allí, Merlina reaccionó para darle las gracias.

_Ojalá lo haya escuchado._

Tal como se le dijo, en no más de diez minutos recibió su bandeja de comida. Merlina creyó no haber comido en años y jamás había encontrado algo tan exquisito.

El comer la animó un poco más y, a la vez, le hizo dormir sin pesadillas.

Por primera vez había podido satisfacer un antojo como se debía.

Al día siguiente, sintió que un bajo olor a salsa de tomate le rodeaba y juró no volver a comer nunca más los fideos: el aroma se le hizo repugnante.

"

Ella quería animarse más, deseaba hacerlo, pero extrañaba más que nunca a Severus. Vagaba por los pasillos ―había tomado la decisión de seguir trabajando; era lo único que podría hacer mientras tanto ― buscando su sombra familiar o apegando el oído a las frías paredes de piedra como si pudiera oír su voz, lo que le hacía sentir como estúpida. Ya sabía que Severus no iba a llegar, pero tenía la esperanza de _"Si soy muy negativa no me decepcionaré de lo que suceda"_.

Como su ansiedad había aplacado bastante, su cuerpo estaba más enérgico que de costumbre y, a la vez, eso le estaba ayudando a controlar las náuseas. Lo único que no podía evadir eran los antojos: cumpliéndose el mes y medio de embarazo, finalizando enero, ya había comido frutas tropicales, comida chatarra muggle fabricada por los mismos elfos; había masticado una caja de chicles superhinchable en media hora, los pasteles de chocolate, bien viscosos, como le gustaban a ella, le habían llovido, y se había hecho adicta al jugo de calabaza. Tenía que beberlo cada una hora, haciéndole ir a cada rato al baño.

A la vez, la pronunciación de su vientre comenzaba a notarse un poco, lo suficiente como para asumir que estaba muy hinchada. ¿Qué haría cuando pareciera una pelota? No podría decirle a Dumbledore "me tragué un niño y por eso estoy panzona". Tarde o temprano, todos se iban a enterar, y eso le asustaba de sobremanera. Al menos, las veces que Ginny la había visto, no había notado cambio alguno. Y la actitud silenciosa y desanimada de Merlina la atribuía a la ausencia de Snape.

Por otro lado, Agatha estaba muy pendiente de ella. Cada vez que la veía, le preguntaba si se sentía bien, y Merlina no dejaba de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. De hecho, ya no le caía mal, o tan mal. De vez en cuando mirarle a la cara hosca e irónica que llevaba para todos lados le daba rabia y le recordaba su enemistad anterior. De todas maneras, lo que más picaba a Merlina a ratos, era la curiosidad. Sí, tenía la curiosidad de saber quién diablos era Agatha Dunstan.

Tenía claro que era sobrina de Dolores Umbridge y que podía ser lo más repelente del mundo si se lo proponía. Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta que era solitaria y autosuficiente, pero, más allá de eso… ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Se sentía feliz?

_Y, ¿desde cuándo muestras ese interés por la arpía esa, Merlina? _No le agradaba pillarse a sí misma pensando así. No podía abrir con ella una conversación de la nada y tratarla como a una vieja amiga. Tampoco se lo habría aguantado a ella, pero el momento en que ella le dio la noticia ―ella no lo habría sabido hasta que estuviera como globo ― y que la vio llorar, fue tan íntimo, que le desesperaba reconocer que no era tan vacía como esperaba que fuera. En todos esos días, no había habido ninguna sola mención a lo ocurrido, ni siquiera con bromas o sarcasmos.

¿Las cosas estaban cambiando? Ya no había motivo para odiarla o despreciarla. Podrían tratarse como personas normales, como colegas, si es que podían considerarse ambos trabajos a una misma altura. Después de todo, Merlina también soportaba a estudiantes y trataba de transmitir la consciencia de ser más limpios con el medio que les rodeaba. Y limpiar era más difícil de lo que parecía.

_Personas normales._

De pronto había retrocedido su pensamiento. ¿"Personas normales"? Si con Agatha comenzaban a tratarse sin ninguna enemistad de por medio, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Simple: Agatha Dunstan no era su enemiga.

_No, espera, Merlina. Un momento. Piensa las cosas de este modo: te odiaba y, luego, por un mero tecnicismo te ayudó. Todo podría volver a ser como antes perfectamente. Sin embargo… ¿Te atreverías a matarla? _

_ Pregunta: ¿Por qué me preguntas si somos la misma persona? ¿Me atrevería a matarla, a quemarla, a hacerle daño? _

_ No. No lo creo. Ella no ha dejado ninguna herida en mí como para desear hacerlo._

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos, se topó con la susodicha, quien vigilaba el primer piso también. Ambas se hicieron un automático gesto con la cabeza, muy formales.

"_Ella no es mi enemiga"_, se convenció Merlina. No, ya no podía serlo.

Pero entonces, ¿quién?

_Si Severus estuviera aquí, podría ayudarme._

_ Si Severus estuviera aquí…_

_ Si Severus…_

_ Severus._

Fue dolorosa la sensación de falta de aire.

Dejó de caminar, ya habiendo doblado la esquina de aquél pasillo, y se afirmó de la pared. Sintió como si le hubiesen dado una cuchillada en el estómago; las tripas las tenía encogidas y revueltas, y no era nada debido al embarazo, ni siquiera estaba con náuseas o mareo, tampoco las usuales migrañas que la atacaban. El sueño había desaparecido y sus energías se habían renovado de manera abrupta y no por una buena razón. Eras las energías para combatir el terror.

Severus se había ido, se había alejado de ella, eso estaba claro, y el motivo también. Sin embargo… ¿si eso no era más que una pantalla? ¿Si todo aquello tenía un significado? El profesor de Pociones siempre había sido muy intuitivo y un buen actor; ella lo sabía, e incluso con ella tenía poder de persuasión. La había convencido de que todo estaba perfecto, en orden, y le había demostrado su amor sin barreras o actitudes sospechosas. El punto era… tal vez la amara. Tal vez no había nada vano en ello, pero su ida, su marcha repentina… Quizá el había descubierto eso. Cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiera descubierto que Merlina tendría que matarlo...

Quizá él se había adelantado a todo, adivinando que ambos eran enemigos, después de todo; que seguían estando en pie de guerra. Claro, Merlina había caído en el cuento de cambio de bando, no obstante… Él tenía sus ideales claros. Ahora lo veía más claro que el agua.

Sí, Severus era su enemigo, quien siempre le había humillado cuando pequeña, quien le había hecho daño con su actitud… ¡Por eso quiso alejarse de ella en el verano! Pero luego, no pudo.

Algo que Merlina no ponía en duda, era que se amaban. Y era lo peor de todo.

Un grito gutural salió de su garganta al momento que se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada, con sus fuerzas evaporadas.

Los personajes de los cuadros cercanos salieron huyendo a toda pastilla hacia sus vecinos, escandalizados.

No, no lloraba, estaba más aterrada que nunca. Gritó otra vez, tomándose la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que había descubierto. ¡Cómo podía ser…!

Alguien se arrodilló a su lado y la sacudió por los hombros, pero no pudo dejar de chillar con los ojos fuera de órbita.

―¡Qué te pasa, Morgan! ¡Contesta! ¡CONTESTA! ¿Te duele algo? ¿El útero? ¿Síntomas de pérdida? ¡MORGAN!

Merlina, sin saber con exactitud lo que hacía, se acurrucó contra un hombro de la persona y enterró los dedos en su espalda, conteniendo el grito en su boca. Le hacía daño oírse a sí misma.

Unos brazos fibrosos, envueltos en una túnica azul terciopelo, la estrecharon con fuerza y calidez.

Merlina comenzó a respirar acompasadamente, aún con la frente en aquél hombro desconocido. Estaba en shock.

Oyó más pasos y la luz de las antorchas que se reflejaban en el suelo habían aclarado. Sintió voces acopladas, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Oyó el bisbiseo que producía la garganta de la persona que la tenía entre sus brazos al hablar.

Luego, silencio y semioscuridad otra vez.

Dos prefectos de Hufflepuff habían ido a comprobar qué sucedía, pero al escuchar aquella voz prepotente y mandona, se retiraron y apagaron las luces que habían encendido.

Merlina relajó los dedos agarrotados y volvió a la realidad. Sabía quién era esa persona sólo por el perfume olor a coco que expelía.

Con brusquedad se alejó de ella, sin quitar las manos de su espalda, y estalló en susurros sin sentido.

―Severus… matarlo. Tengo… no puedo, ¡no puedo! ¡No entiendo! Pensé que tú… tú eras… no podemos… no puedes. Tú eres buena, tú no… ¡Severus! ¡No puedo! No… puedo… Es terrible, yo… ―las lágrimas no podían salirle. Los ojos los tenía secos tanto tenerlos abiertos, y no podía dejar de mirar a la persona a los ojos, como si con eso pudiera entenderla mejor.

―_Merlina_ ―dijo Agatha Dunstan por lo bajo. Había temor en sus toscas facciones ―. Cálmate. Cálmate, por favor.

Merlina cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza. La mención de su nombre funcionó como tranquilizante. En parte.

―Ahora, ¿qué dices?

―Tengo que matar a Severus ―soltó de golpe ―. Él es mi enemigo.

Grillos cantando…

―¿Cómo?

―Tengo que… pero no…

―Merlina.

―Tengo que matarlo, es lo que tengo que hacer.

―¿Estás trastornada? ¿Te duele algo?

―No.

Agatha tomó aire.

―¿Sabes? No entiendo nada. ¿Podrías explicarme?

Merlina se dejó llevar, sin saber con exactitud por qué lo hacía. Entre susurros, allí mismo en el pasillo, rodeado de cuadros temerosos y con la amenaza de que Peeves o algún estudiante apareciera, le contó cada detalle de su enfermedad debida a la Scorpia Salamandris y las respectivas teorías sobre la situación, sumando la última predicción de Trelawney, que había sido auténtica. Y fue sincera en su último comentario.

―Pensé que tenía que aniquilarte a ti. Eso pensaba. Él me lo dijo también, pero era un engaño para que yo me despistara… ¡Pero, no eres tú! No te odio. Ni siquiera me caes mal y tampoco lo habría hecho en ese caso.

Dunstan estaba con la cuadrada mandíbula apretada y sus brazos permanecían cruzados sobre su vientre, al igual que las de Merlina.

―Lo siento.

―No, no lo sientas. También me habría planteado seriamente el problema, aunque casi te asesiné con las arañas, y esa no era mi intención. Ya te lo dije.

Merlina asintió lentamente sin mirarla.

―Lo que no entiendo ―continuó Agatha ―, es cómo puedes pensar semejante imbecilidad. Es, perdóname, una estupidez. No creo ni un pelo de tu teoría, no la apoyo en absoluto.

Merlina creyó absurdamente que se refería a su poder, y levantó la vista un poco molesta.

―Es verdad.

―¡No es verdad! ―contradijo la profesora en un gruñido― ¿Cómo puedes pensar monumental tontería? ¡Snape no es tu enemigo! Claro que no lo es. Y no es porque a mí se me ocurra, sino porque sé que no lo es.

Merlina sintió encogerse.

―¿Desconfiaste alguna vez de él?

―No.

―¿Tenías claro que sabías todo de él?

―Sí.

―¿Lo quieres?

―Sí.

―Y está claro que él a ti ―hizo una pausa en la que negó con la cabeza ―. Lo siento, Morgan, pero te insulto a la cara. Eres tonta y tal vez está más ofuscada por el embarazo, pero lo eres. No digo que te falten neuronas, pero no deberías pensar las cosas como si fueran posibilidades únicas. ¿Snape tu enemigo? Te aseguro que no me ofendería si pensaras que yo sigo siendo aquella persona.

Merlina suspiró. Oírlo de Dunstan le daba una seguridad inusitada, y al mismo tiempo se iba disminuyendo su persona. Y la verdad… ¿cómo había podido ocurrírsele eso? Era estúpido, sin sentido. Había asumido las cosas sin siquiera analizarlas del todo. Sabía que conocía bien a Severus en sus actitudes y sabía la verdad. Él luchaba porque debía hacerlo y quería hacerlo, y por eso se había marchado. Claro que sí. Qué sandez más grande de su parte, ¡Severus su enemigo! Cuando siempre la había estado protegiendo, después todo… Siempre, desde el primer día de colegio hasta el último, y desde el primer reencuentro.

Observó a Dunstan con los labios fruncidos, nerviosa. Había quedado en ridículo.

―¿Estás bien ahora?

―Sí… Fue una… ―no completó la palabra.

―Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso ―dijo ella con frialdad y colocándose de pie. Extendió una mano y ayudó a Merlina sin problema alguno ―. Ahora, es mejor volver al trabajo.

―Sí.

Silencio.

Merlina no soltó la mano de la mujer.

―Eh… Dunstan: muchas gracias ― masculló y sacudió la mano a tipo de saludo.

―De nada. Buenas noches. Y no te desesperes… podría afectarte. No creo que desees ir a San Mungo. Sé que no quieres que nadie sepa de tu estado.

―Sí, ya no lo haré más. Buenas noches.

Se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Dunstan se quedó vigilando un par de horas más el pasillo, para luego marcharse a su despacho; Merlina subió hasta los pisos superiores, rondando toda la noche, con una paz en el cuerpo que no sentía hace tiempo.

―Por los calzones del Rey Arturo… ¡Qué imbécil! ―exclamó furibunda. ¿Y ahora se iba a enojar?

Sí, se enojó: Severus debía estar pasándolo mal, verdaderamente mal en todos los sentidos, física y psicológicamente y, ella, se dedicaba a armar historias incorrectas en su mente, cuando podía estar en paz y tratando de animarse para que no le ocurriera nada malo. Su intención no era perder al bebé por estrés o por alguna locura repentina.

Si Severus se enterara de lo que había pensado… Ya imaginaba su cara iracunda y sus labios tratando de pronunciar palabras cuerdas para que ella se grabara en la cabeza que la quería y que no la engañaría de ese modo.

¿Qué sería de Severus?

Como tantas veces, se acomodó cerca de una ventana para mirar los eternos terrenos que se extendían.

"

_Su intención era concentrarse en lo que le había dicho Merlina, nada realmente nuevo para él. Había deducido que la madera de escoba le rechazaba por todo lo descrito antes de que cayera al suelo y perdiera la memoria. Lo lamentaba, le dolía, pero no podía hacer más, salvo descubrir y desenredar todo ése lío, mas no lo lograba. Algo le hacía sentirse incómodo. Era una especie de pitido que iba aumentando el volumen, como si se acercara algo peligroso. _

_ Se tocó la marca tenebrosa. Le escocía levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para enterarse de que estaba siendo convocado. _

_ Sin embargo, se lo veía venir. Algo iba a suceder. Luego, pensó en lo que había dicho Trelawney cuando interrumpió en el aula, poco antes de que llegara Merlina, mientras cambiaba algunos calderos en mal estado._

_ "Hoy he visto las cartas, Snape, y he visto cosas horribles― comenzó con esa voz esotérica y confiada ―. No debes confiarte, tienes muchas posibilidades de que fracases. No la vas a poder dejar, sufrirá. Ella te necesitará. Si tú te marchas, vas a dejar a mala suerte la su vida. No te dejes llevar por el egoísmo. Tienes tus planes mal hechos"._

_ Y no la dejó seguir hablando. Sabía que con "ella" se refería a Merlina. Y con sus planes, no tenía opción. Si no se quedaba en el bando del Innombrable en el momento en que se lo dijeran, lo considerarían como desleal, y todos los Mortífagos sabrían que no estaba de aquél lado. Era necesario fingir por un tiempo para que todo saliera bien. Si hacía bien todo aquello y confiaba en que Merlina haría lo posible para mantenerse a salvo, entonces podrían, tal vez, volver a estar juntos. Sólo era un tiempo, hasta que ambas partes se igualaran y comenzara la guerra, entonces podría demostrar su verdadera lealtad._

_ Siempre que todo saliera bien, porque podía no volver a verla._

_ Estuvo tentado de ir a despertarla y decirle cuánto la amaba otra vez, de besarla y tocarla. Quiso hacerlo con toda su alma, pero…_

_ Quemazón, ardor._

_ La Marca estaba ardiendo. Lo llamaban._

_ Actuó mecánicamente. No tenía tiempo de demostrar emociones o vacilaciones. Se paró y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo y, simultáneamente, generaba un patronus que le diría a Dumbledore que tenía que marcharse por unos días._

_ Él confiaba que serían unos días._

_ Tomó el primer carro que pilló, el cual le llevó a las verjas. En apenas siete minutos salió de la protectora magia del castillo para aparecer en un círculo de hombres encapuchados en las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy. _

_ Entraron todos juntos._

_ No hubo nada realmente nuevo: planearon ataques, masacres y destrucciones de lugares claves. Era hora de que el mundo mágico se sintiera amenazado. Pero, lo más importante: tomar el poder definitivo del Ministerio. No podía haber más infiltrados, y era hora de cambiar las leyes que regían a los magos._

_ En sólo un par de semanas tendrían el mundo en el holocausto, y si todo salía como se esperaba, en no más de un mes y medio se podría iniciar la guerra. El Ministerio debía verse debilitado en todas sus formas._

_ El sábado, transcurrió largamente planeando las estrategias. _

_ El domingo, atacaron el primero de los lugares, un pueblo pequeño en el sur. Todos muggles. Él mató, pero no torturó. No quiso darle dolor a esa pobre gente._

_ Luego, a la primera hora de la mañana, Voldemort le dijo que ya no volvería más a la caja protectora del director de Hogwarts; que era hora de demostrar qué valía la pena. "Es hora de que le quites el pañuelo de los ojos a Dumbledore"._

_ Severus aceptó sin chistar, con osadía. O eso era lo que representaba su cara, porque el corazón lo tenía hecho puré._

Merlina… _pensó imaginándose su cara llena de tristeza… _Tu soledad tal vez valga la pena por un tiempo. Yo estaré pensando en ti. No estarás desolada.

_ En un descuido de todos envió un segundo patronus informativo a Dumbledore. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo también con Merlina._

_ ―Bien, caballeros ―habló Lord Voldemort al medio día ―. Es hora de emprender la búsqueda de Potter._

_ Sí, ése era uno de los planes más importantes… y él tenía la responsabilidad de ser el cabecilla de todo._

_ Rogaba para que no tuvieran suerte con el hallazgo._

_ Y así pasaron los días, confiando en que Merlina estaría más que bien; dolida, pero bien, protegida. Ignoraba que él podría haber sido partícipe de una concepción vital, ni menos que Merlina pudiera verse en peligro mortal en las siguientes semanas._

_ "_

Merlina pronunció la contraseña y la horrible gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado. Subió la escalinata circular afirmándose de ambas paredes para no marearse. El día anterior había tenido un ataque de histeria y no le había sucedido nada, ¿por qué allí le atacaban las náuseas?

Durante la noche pensó mucho sobre el bebé, acariciándose el vientre sin parar y decidió hablarle a primera hora a Dumbledore. Tenía que saberlo, y no sabía por qué exactamente quería contarle, a pesar de que a ella todavía su estado le generaba dudas. Tal vez quería decirlo porque no quería que fuera un secreto exclusivo entre Dunstan y ella, o porque podía encontrar otro apoyo en el simpático director.

Llegó a la puerta doble y golpeó.

No se oyó respuesta, así que entró con sigilo.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío. ¿Estaría el hombre en su habitación? Eso era muy raro en Albus.

Distraídamente se sentó en la silla que ocupaba siempre, cogiendo un montón de periódicos de días anteriores.

No llamaron la atención hasta que se fijó en las fechas, las cuales databan desde que Severus se había marchado, hace un par de semanas. Después de todo, no eran tantos días, pero a ella se le hacían eternos con su ausencia.

Planeaba ojearlos hasta encontrar las tragedias ―siempre muy ocultas ―, pero se sorprendió que éstas estuvieran grabadas en las mismas portadas.

"Matanza en pueblo muggle arrasa con treinta personas. Diez fueron sobrevivientes heridos, y tres ilesos".

Los ojos de Merlina se estrecharon con repulsión.

"Casa de magos en Cornwall es arrasada"

"Niños encontrados bajo sus camas, muertos"

"Tres brujas dueñas de casa fueron besadas por un dementor. Descansan en San Mungo"

Y así continuaban los trágicos titulares a lo largo de más de catorce periódicos. La cara pálida de Merlina se desfiguró por el horror, y se sintió fatal al imaginar a Severus metido en todo aquello.

Sintió alivio de estar en el castillo. Allí estaría segura.

Dejó la torre de _El Profeta _a un lado, y esperó hasta la nueve de la mañana.

Nada.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? No le dio muy buena espina y se quedó preocupada.

Bajó a desayunar para luego irse a dormir. Estaba agotadísima.

Sin embargo, nueve minutos más tarde, algo sobrepasó a todos los demás, y fue una carta que le llegó mientras comía en la mesa alta.

Ésta, provenía del Ministerio.


	33. El diario y Azkaban

**Capítulo 33: El diario y Azkaban**

"

Estaba untando mermelada en su pan con esmero cuando una lechuza parda le rozó el hombro, dejando caer una carta en el regazo.

Merlina cogió la carta con desinterés, sin pensar siquiera que era raro que recibiera una carta. El sobre era de color crema y las letras eran muy negras y elegantes.

"

_Merlina Morgan Grace_

_Celadora_

_Algún lugar de Hogwarts_

_ "_

Las cejas se le juntaron a tal extremo de parecer enojada, con el corazón súbitamente acelerado. ¿Quién le habría enviado una carta? Definitivamente no era Severus. Esa no era su letra, y no podría haberlo hecho jamás, aunque deseó fervientemente que fuera así.

Con dedos temblorosos extrajo el pergamino meticulosamente doblado dentro y lo desplegó.

"

_Estimada señorita Morgan:_

_Cordialmente le informamos la noticia de que, el reciente 6 de febrero del presente, día de ayer, se ha encontrado una pertenencia del reo fallecido el pasado 31 de marzo de 1998, Craig Ledger. _

_Haciendo una revisión de celdas anteriores, en específico la número 320, recientemente se halló un diario de vida de Ledger, el cual específica en la última página, la única que es visible para ojos ajenos, que le pertenece a usted exclusivamente._

_Haciendo hincapié en que estos objetos personales se destruyen luego de un mes de encontrados, se le ruega venir lo antes posible a realizar el retiro. La primera parada es en el Ministerio de Magia. Luego, funcionarios la acompañarán hasta Azkaban para dejar constancia del retiro._

_Se le aconseja que entre por la puerta de personal. La entrada de visitantes ha dado problemas. _

_Sin más que decir_

_ "_

_ Saluda atentamente:_

_ Trevor Humphrey_

_ Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

_ "_

Al terminar de leer, las cejas de Merlina estaban tan arriba, que su frente parecía pasa de estar tan arrugada. ¿Cómo? ¿Un diario de Craig Ledger para ella?

Se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, sin saber qué demonios pensar, observando la nota con desconfianza, como si pudiera salir algún demonio de ésta. Ella tenía que ir al Ministerio y, más tarde, a Azkaban, la fétida y terrorífica cárcel de los magos. No le apetecía para nada.

Recordaba perfectamente la vez que había ido, precisamente por algo que concernía a Craig Ledger. En ese entonces, algo tenían que ver los dos. Él la había secuestrado y había tenido instintos violentos para con ella. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, ¿qué los conectaba? Absolutamente nada. Él estaba muerto, metros bajo tierra, tal vez kilómetros, a esas alturas comido por los gusanos. ¿Por qué debía ir a buscar el diario? No le pertenecía. No le interesaba, le provocaba escalofríos.

Eso quería creer ella, porque, en realidad, algo le incitaba a aceptar ir. ¿Y si iba? No era necesario leer el diario. O, tal vez, la intención de los funcionarios era que ella lo leyera para ellos. Tal vez fuera. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué le sonaba a una pésima idea? No tenía por qué salir perdiendo por algo.

No acabó de desayunar y se fue a su habitación.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, extrañada de que hubiera otra cosa que le distrajera. Leyó la carta más de cinco veces, intentando de encontrar algo que le hiciera decidirse. Tenía un mes para decidirse.

Claro que podía decidirse antes si así lo quería. Una inusitada sensación de curiosidad iba cubriendo cada centímetro cúbico de su cerebro, cada neurona. ¿Qué era eso de sentir que haría un descubrimiento importante con él? Tal vez era una pista de algo, y no era el diario de ese infeliz. Podía ser otra cosa.

¿Qué hacía?

Si no iba, se quedaría con la curiosidad.

_Eso sería terrible y viviría nerviosa, comiéndome las uñas, poniendo histérico al bebé también. No, eso no es sano._

Iba a tener que ir.

¿Y Azkaban? Ese era un grave problema. Sabía que Dementores se deslizaban sueltos, pero podían estar haciendo algún tipo de guardia, y eso sería fatal para ella, con todas las malas experiencias que había pasado últimamente.

Si supiera hacer un patronus como corresponde… Quizá con un poco de práctica lo lograra. Los libros no le servirían, en ningún caso práctico resultaban acertados, lo mismo había ocurrido cuando una vez había intentado aprender Oclumancia para ocultarle sus propios pensamientos a Severus. Nunca resultó y para eso se necesitaba concentración y relajación. En este caso, debía tener la fuerza de crear un pensamiento feliz en su mente. ¿Cómo lo haría?

Si alguien le ayudara… Ginny podría hacerlo, quizá. O Severus, pero no estaba. Dumbledore había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero tampoco preocupando a ninguno de los demás profesores, como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

Necesitaba a alguien perseverante y dedicado al tema para que la ayudara.

Si tan sólo hubiera alguna persona así…

Pues la había.

―No creo que Dunstan quiera ayudarme ―se quejó en voz alta y temblorosa. Luego, rectificó, aceptando su mentira ― Eso era antes. Puede que me ayude ―se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta con atención ―. Sí, ella podría ayudarme. Lo hará, estoy segura.

La seguridad de Merlina se basaba en la actitud de Agatha. No se había burlado de ella, ni siquiera cuando le dijo tonta por creer que Severus podía ser su enemigo. La había ayudado, la había consolado y hasta se habían abrazado, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos hubiese mencionado eso. Era algo que jamás se habría esperado ninguna de las dos. En resumen: fue un acto vergonzoso.

Merlina calculó que debía estar en la última clase del día, así que esperó afuera con paciencia, hasta que todos los estudiantes se retiraran del aula.

Los bancos se estaban ordenando por sí solos cuando entró; habían tenido clase práctica. Agatha recogía pergaminos, acomodándolos entre sus brazos.

―Agatha ―le llamó Merlina. Decir su nombre fue algo que le salió del alma. Ésta la observó, desconcertada.

― ¿Pasa algo?

―Quiero pedirte un favor ―dio unas zancadas hasta ella.

― ¿Qué es?

―Necesito… Necesito que me enseñes a realizar un patronus poderoso.

A juzgar por la cara de la otra mujer, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

"

Dunstan aceptó luego de que Merlina le diera las razones. Explicó apenas un poco del pasado con Craig y le enseñó la carta.

―Si hay dementores en Azkaban, puedo ponerme mala. Me gustaría intentar de tener un escudo para ir protegida ―expresó con preocupación.

La profesora subrayó condiciones para Merlina, y la primera de todas, era dormir como correspondía. El trabajo con el encantamiento patronus solía ser agotador, y en su estado podía afectarle más de lo normal. Ella no puso obstáculos para ello.

―Debes saber que no podemos practicar con un dementor real y que es diferente practicarlo sin él. Te saldrá más fácil conseguirlo ―advirtió Dunstan en la noche, de nuevo en su despacho. Merlina había dormido un par de horas antes de la cena para recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

―Alguien me dio una idea ―se adelantó Merlina con entusiasmo. Luego de haberle pedido el favor a Dunstan se había encontrado con Ginny y le puso al día con lo de la carta del Ministerio y expresó su preocupación por los dementores.

_― ¿Dunstan accedió a darte clases? _―farfulló la pelirroja, incrédula.

_ ―Sí. No preguntes pero… ella aceptó. Le expliqué la situación y la comprendió._

_ ― ¿La comprendió? ¿Por qué?_

_ ―No lo sé._

_ Merlina no quería contestar la pregunta. Era un montón de cosas: la ida de Severus, los ataques de tristeza que había presenciado, y el inesperado embarazo. No le importaba que Dunstan le tuviera lástima siempre que sacara algo bueno de allí._

_ ―Bien, puedes utilizar un _boggart _para ensayar. Eso te hará las cosas más fáciles._

Le dijo a la profesora sobre la idea. Le pareció perfecto y emprendió de inmediato la búsqueda de uno por el primer piso. No tardó mucho en llegar con una caja bien sellada que se movía frenéticamente. La dejó sobre el escritorio.

―_ ¡Mobili Apartarum! _―exclamó empuñando la varita. Todos los muebles se apegaron a las paredes, dejando el despacho mucho más espacioso.

Los primeros quince minutos se pasó explicando a Merlina la forma más "cómoda" de enfrentar a un dementor y de extender el brazo para que no le doliera si es que debía intentar el encantamiento varias veces.

― ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum! ―gritaba Merlina la mayoría de las veces sacudiendo la varita con violencia.

Dunstan no se preocupaba en ocultar su exasperación, aunque fue paciente, más de lo que cualquiera se habría esperado.

_Por algo es profesora, _reconoció Merlina.

―Tus memorias no son lo suficientemente fuertes, Morgan, y no es necesario que te bases solamente en recuerdos. Pueden ser pensamientos, cosas que quieras conseguir en el futuro, un sueño que te gustaría hacer realidad.

Merlina, que veía el futuro todo negro o gran parte de él, siguió tratando con los recuerdos, hasta que probó con el primer beso que obtuvo de Severus en el armario. Con eso consiguió lanzar unas deformes volutas de humo, más consistentes que las pequeñas chispas debiluchas que aparecían al inicio.

Hacia las once de la noche logró formar una cosa deforme y grande, y allí recién pudo hacer su primer enfrentamiento.

Dunstan liberó al boggart en el centro de su despacho, lejos para que centrara su atención solo en Merlina. Sin embargo, el esperado dementor no salió, y en vez de eso…

― ¡MIERDA! ¡Noooo! ¡No! ―Merlina corrió hasta el escritorio para subirse en él.

Arañas diminutas, pero cientos tal vez, habían salido de allí, trotando al mismo ritmo como un ejército dispuesto a matar a sangre fría.

― ¡Riddíkulus! ―exclamó Agatha convirtiendo el montón de arañas en mocos diminutos pegados al suelo. Se juntaron en una bola gigante y llena de pelusas, hasta que regresó a la caja y quedó encerrado, temblando ― ¡Bueno! ―exclamó anonadada ― ¡Jamás me esperé que se convirtiera en arañas!

―Ni yo ―suspiró Merlina desalentada, pálida como la cera.

―Creo que todavía no temes tanto a los dementores. Tal vez, debamos trabajar en ello ―concluyó.

Merlina, por tres largas noches recibió sesiones de "ten miedo al dementor", por Agatha Dunstan. Le inculcó el terror con palabras duras y negativas, hasta que consiguió su fin en concreto.

A la novena noche, día domingo, Merlina comenzó por fin con la práctica definitiva, y por segundos se arrepintió de haber hecho toda esa parafernalia. Recuerdos horribles la abrumaron, haciéndose densos y más lúgubres de lo que eran. Oyó la voz de Drake, su hermano, mil veces más fuerte y desgarradora. La luz del incendio en aquellas imágenes que la atacaron la cegaba por completo.

Se recordó a sí misma hecha un bulto en el suelo, llorando.

También recordó la primera vez que hizo magia, a los siete años. Había hecho que el espejo estallara delante de ella porque había discutido con su hermano. Era una imagen insatisfactoria, dado que se culpaba de estar loca, de que un espejo no estallaba sólo. Temió contarle a su hermano o a sus padres porque no le creerían y la regañarían por haberlo roto. La desesperación hizo que se reparara por sí solo, y eso fue más aterrador. Aseguró que el espejo estaba maldito y sufrió dos semanas enteras todas las noches, durmiendo tapada hasta la cabeza para no ver el reflejo en la oscuridad. Temía que aparecieran cosas extrañas.

Revivió la sensación de estar en una maleta, raptada por Craig, y la angustia que había sentido cuando éste la perseguía.

Por eso recordó el diario, y se armó de valor para continuar dos veces más. Dunstan le prohibió una cuarta vez y la obligó a que se fuera a dormir. Merlina cayó rendida en la cama.

"

Se tomó el día siguiente libre. Exceso de náuseas, mareos y dolor del busto le hicieron quedarse en cama. Encargó a Dunstan que estuviera pendiente por si llegaba Albus.

La fue a visitar varias veces para ver como estaba, pero siempre dando la negativa de la presencia del director.

Se prohibió preocuparse por él e intentó recolectar otros recuerdos felices para volver a la práctica el martes. Ese día se cumplían los dos meses de embarazo, y la evolución de su vientre se estaba haciendo evidente mirándose desnudo y de costado en el espejo. Mientras pudiera disimularlo con su propia ropa, todo estaría bien. Estaba más reacia que nunca a que los demás se enteraran.

Cuatro días hicieron falta para que Merlina aprendiera a manejar su patronus. Al principio pensó que era un unicornio, tal como el de Severus. Luego, se dio cuenta que era un Kelpie. Su Kelpie, el caballo que había rescatado una vez de un triste final. Ese día, Severus la había abrazado para protegerla de un posible ataque que nunca fue. El recordar a Severus con el patronus, no fue tan bueno como esperaba. Pero al menos os recuerdos, gritos y voces dejaron de abrumarla un poco, estando preparada para el enfrentamiento.

No dejó pasar más tiempo y, apenas pudo, a primera hora, se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia.

―Que te vaya bien, y estate tranquila ―le recomendó Agatha, despidiéndola en el vestíbulo con un gesto de la mano.

"

A Merlina no le gustó para nada llegar al Ministerio. Tuvo que emplear todas sus ganas en aparecerse en el lugar adecuado. La aparición era lo más seguro para ella. Además, la entrada del personal del Ministerio era un verdadero lío. Nunca entendió por cual puerta tenía que entrar, pero lo logró.

No se sacó la capucha hasta que estuvo segura adentro, bajo ese techo azul eléctrico, pero no le duró mucho aquella sensación. Aún había fotografías de Craig pegadas en un tablero, junto con otros criminales. Su expresión de asesino era demasiado real para no temerle. Aquellos ojos fríos y el pelo revuelto, barbudo y mal aseado le recordó momentos pasados.

Recordó el camino hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a la perfección. Su mente estaba muy clara; sus manos, temblaban. El encierro del ascensor para ir a la segunda planta no le agradó. Cerraba los ojos cada vez que descendía.

Trevor Humphrey la recibió en persona, muy formalmente. Era un hombre de rasgos alargados, y muy huesudo. La túnica color magenta le pegaba horrible, le daba el aspecto de vampiro con falta de sangre.

Merlina no halló nada más raro en él, salvo que era muy frío. ¿Estaría bajo la maldición Imperius?

―Me ha dicho que usted es Merlina Morgan, ¿no? ―inquirió con voz plana.

―Sí ―asintió Merlina.

―No era precisamente necesario que viniera hasta aquí ―dijo él con exasperación ―. Sólo tenía que preguntar en el Atrio y, en ese instante, nos iban a hacer el llamado para concederle a sus acompañantes. Además, su _propiedad_ está allí. Le aconsejo que vaya y la pida. Dos de mis subordinados no tardarán en llegar al lugar. Aguarde allí; es una obligación que firme en el registro de pertenencias de reos que está ahí.

Merlina asintió a todo y partió otra vez al lugar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para enojarse por el poco tacto del jefe del departamento.

El ascensor le provocó mareos y tuvo que obligarse a no vomitar encima de todas las personas que la acompañaban.

Eric Munch, el joven del atrio, miraba una revista distraídamente cuando ella se plantó frente a él. O la estaba ignorando, o es que de verdad no se había dado cuenta que ella esperara a que la atendiera. Frente a él la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos funcionaba silenciosamente, así que no formaba parte de la distracción.

―Ejem… disculpa ―le llamó Merlina con algo de exasperación.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta ―su sonrisa no era sincera; ¿era necesario desquitarse con los empleados por su trabajo? ― ¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Soy Merlina Morgan y vengo a buscar un… ―de la nada aparecieron dos magos serios, poco más altos que ella, colocándose a ambos lados de ella. Eran sus protectores ― diario que perteneció a Craig Ledger ―le repugno pronunciar el nombre, como si fuera algo maldito ―, me dijeron que aquí estaba. No sé si…

―Ah, sí, sí, lo recuerdo ―el muchacho dejó un paquete envuelto en papel café. Era un rectángulo no muy grande de tamaño, pero tenía más de doscientas páginas a juzgar de su espesor.

Antes de que Merlina lo recogiera, colocó con brusquedad un pergamino encima de él, el cual contenía letras muy diminutas, demasiado ilegibles para Merlina si no contaba con lentes. Como casi no leía, no le era necesario. Le dejó un tintero y una pluma.

―Tienes que firmar aquí, aquí y… Aquí. Es sólo para constatar que retiraste el objeto. Luego, tienes que ir a Azkaban.

Merlina miró pensativa al joven. Esperaba que no hubiera ni un truco de dinero de por medio, porque tampoco tenía mucho, a menos que se contaran sus ahorros para su casa soñada ―un pensamiento lejano en esos momentos ―, pero no sería justo.

Munch le devolvió la mirada con obstinación.

―Tiene que firmar.

Finalmente Merlina hizo su firma ―algo infantil y complicada ― y entregó el papel. Tomó el diario y se dio media vuelta para emprender el camino con los dos magos. Antes, sin embargo, decidió echar un vistazo a lo que había dentro. ¿Y si era otra cosa? ¿Alguna trampa?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que el típico ajetreo del Ministerio de Magia no era el de siempre. Algo extraño había allí.

Los magos, sin haberse dado cuenta donde se había quedado ella, estaban caminando hacia una chimenea. Debían de creer que ella iba tras ellos.

Suspiró, le echó una ojeada a Munch y comenzó a desenvolver el diario. Sus manos estaban más tibias de lo normal, pero eso no le distrajo de su pensamiento. Sacó el diario y miró la portada atentamente. Era color madera, y en la esquina inferior derecha estaba el nombre de Craig escrito con tinta especial. Era su letra, podía memorizarla.

En aquel momento, Merlina Morgan, se lo vio venir. Sintió cómo un calor diferente tomaba forma en su pecho, como un animal creciendo ferozmente y a una velocidad increíble, ni en comparación con lo que venía en su vientre, expandiéndose como una fuerza sobrenatural por todo su cuerpo. Soltó el diario justo a tiempo, antes que el fuego escapara de sus manos. No era fuego metafórico, sino literal que nació directamente de la punta de sus dedos y cayeron como lenguas ardientes en la alfombra, desatando un incendio inmediato.

Las manos de Merlina se encerraron en puños instantáneamente para impedir que volviera a ocurrir. De todas maneras, nada importaba ya.

― ¡A ELLA! ―escuchó que alguien vociferaba a lo lejos.

Todo comenzó a ocurrir en cámara lenta: ella retrocedió unos pasos de la masa ardiente que llameaba, con los ojos dilatados de pánico.

La gente corría para todos los lados, aullando de terror y diciendo cosas incomprensibles.

Entonces, Eric Munch, quien había estado pendiente de cada paso que ella daba sólo por mirar, volvió a gritar:

― ¡FUE ELLA! ¡ELLA LO HIZO! ¡CAPTÚRENLA!

Él se había dado cuenta que ella había causado esa fatalidad.

No supo de donde aparecieron tantos magos juntos para cercarla, pero parte de ellos estaban apagando el fuego con chorros de agua, mientras otros lanzaban cuerdas de sus varitas para atraparla.

Ella ni siquiera había intentado escapar. No supo el porqué de tanta violencia. Estaba aterrada y muda. Sus manos quisieron acomodarse sobre su abdomen, pero no alcanzaron.

Las sogas se enrollaron en sus manos y pies y cayó como un costal de patatas hacia el suelo. Tuvo suerte de caer de costado. Dentro de todo, lo único que le preocupaba… era su hijo. Era como su existiera la Merlina Defensora, como si valentía tuviera vida y quisiera actuar por cuenta propia.

Tembló, indefensa, sintiendo el olor a humo que se colaba por su nariz.

Desde allí veía sólo a parte de los magos, quienes le echaban vistazos de reproche. No se atrevía a mirar atrás; sabía que estaba sin escapatoria.

Tras varios minutos, dos magos se apartaron ante sus ojos dejando paso a una pequeña y rechoncha figura que llevaba su gruesa varita en alto.

Los ojos de Dolores Umbridge expresaban algo más que rabia. Tal vez, odio. Vestía una túnica negra con una chaqueta rosada encima. Un listón del mismo color decoraba su cabeza, y una sonrisa flácida se acentuaba en su cara.

―Vaya, vaya. Venía por el ascensor hasta acá cuando me llegó un memorándum diciéndome que alguien había causado un disturbio con fuego en el Atrio ―comenzó a decir, colocando un peligroso filo en cada una de sus palabras ―, y no se me pasó por la cabeza qué pudo haberlo causado. Y (cosas de la vida) ― hizo una pausa, relamiéndose ― llego y mira a quién me encuentro. ¡Con Merlina Morgan! Porque no creas que me he olvidado de ti, chiquilla. Te tengo en la retina. Me ofendiste mucho en el verano con tu defensa barata, y para qué decir con Dumbledore cuidándote la espalda.

Merlina no sabía qué decir. Un "yo no lo hice" no podría rescatarla. Ella lo había hecho. Ella había incendiado la alfombra, ¿cómo? No tenía idea. O sea, no sabía si lo sabía. Era todo tan extraño… Un enredo de pensamientos palpitaba en su cabeza.

―Acepto que mi error estaba en no comprobar lo que hacías y aunque, ahora no lo he visto, Eric Munch es un muy buen testigo ocular sumando, tal vez, otra gente que te vio. Por lo tanto, eres culpable, sigues siendo un peligro social aunque hayas causado el incendio con o sin varita. Eres pirómana de todas maneras.

Merlina abrió la boca, sin que palabra alguna saliera de ella.

―Y no te atrevas a hablarme. ¡Irás a Azkaban!

Merlina reaccionó ante esa noticia.

― ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

―Irás a Azkaban, _mocosa_.

_¿Mocosa? ¡Qué mierda, vieja estúpida! ¡No soy mocosa! _

― ¿Azkaban? ―repitió con el miedo predominando en su voz ― ¡No puede llevarme a Azkaban!

― ¿Y por qué no debería llevarte? ¿Negarás lo que has hecho?

― ¡No sé cómo lo hice! ―la voz de Merlina comenzaba a salir, y sus manos se movían deseosas por liberarse de las ataduras, al igual que sus pies ― ¡No lo hice adrede! ¡No puede llevarme a Azkaban!

―La razón no es suficiente…

― ¡No puede…!

_No puede porque estoy embarazada. No puede…_

La palabra de Merlina volvió a quedar en su boca.

―Sí, sí puedo. Es hora de que te habitúes a tu lugar ―señaló Umbridge con maldad. Los ojos de los funcionarios estaban clavados en la cara de la señora. Nadie tomaba en cuenta a Merlina ― ¿Quién sabe si causas otro problema y colocas a más gente en peligro? Porque hoy, de pura suerte, no ha sucedido nada. Lamento que ya no hagamos juicios para este tipo de casos.

Merlina estuvo tentada de decir "por favor…", sin embargo, el ver la repugnante expresión de aquella mujer le hizo retractarse. No iba a intentar buscar su misericordia cuando sabía que no la iba a encontrar. Y lo que menos deseaba era quedar en vergüenza, como una joven debilucha… Que era lo que era en realidad en esos instantes.

¿Cómo iba a salir del problema en que se hallaba? Eso era una pregunta que debería responderse cuando tuviera alguna idea. ¡Y sin juicio! Allí podría haber trabajado para dar un poco de lástima a los del Wizengamot…

―Ahora, por favor, ¡llévenla a Azkaban! ―ordenó a los mismos hombres que iban a acompañarla para que firmara. ¡Qué ironía! ― ¡Accio varita! ―exclamó finalmente, para apoderarse de la varita mágica de Merlina. Ni siquiera pudo hacer el ademán para alcanzarla.

Las cuerdas de los pies desaparecieron al momento en que éstos la tomaban de sus brazos para reincorporarla sin ningún tipo de respeto al sexo femenino.

Merlina sabía que, aunque opusiera resistencia arrastrando los pies o quedándose estática, no iba a conseguir nada. La llevarían fácilmente, de todas maneras y ella debía velar por su seguridad física de la mejor forma posible. Estaba consciente de no tenía que correr riesgo.

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué en ese instante tenía que ponerse a escupir fuego por las manos, si ni siquiera se había sentido enojada por algo? ¿Es que, acaso, iba a comenzar con el cuento de quemar las cosas otra vez?

Ahora estaba nerviosa, con miedo y hasta enojada, pero sus manos, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo ardía. ¿Qué había cambiado el momento? ¿Qué había hecho expulsar su "poder"? Porque, al fin y al cabo, era su poder y se había manifestado. Si de algo estaba segura, era que no había sido coincidencia. Allí había hipogrifo enjaulado.

Los hombres la condujeron hasta el exterior del Ministerio, donde la hicieron caminar por un callejón que llevaba a un teatro antiguo. En ese lugar, desaparecieron todos juntos.

La sensación de desaparición se le hizo más terrible que nunca. En conjunto era más incómodo que solo. Fue como si los órganos se apretujaran unos contra otros, en un tubo estrecho y ahogante…

El viento salino le abofeteó la cara, revolviéndole el pelo y enredándole la túnica en los pies. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse dentro de la misma prisión, o al menos en la entrada de esta ―podía recordar que había una especie de mostrador con un par de hombres atendiendo ―, pero estaba afuera. Estaba en una pequeña playa rodeada de rocas. El lugar era extremadamente pequeño, como esos pequeños roqueríos a los que no se podría pasar con facilidad. Ella estaba allí, con el inacabable mar oscuro ante sus ojos. En el cielo se arremolinaban nubes negras, preparadas para descargar lluvia. Hacia el horizonte, muy a lo lejos y lo que podría hacer poder pasar por un crucero fácilmente, estaba Azkaban. Era un punto diminuto, a kilómetros y kilómetros.

El viento volvió a golpearle.

―Vamos ―dijo uno de los magos para hacerla avanzar hasta un bote encallado, destartalado, desteñido y lleno de musgo.

― ¿Cruzaremos en bote…? ―inquirió Merlina con el estómago revuelto antes de tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos contestó y la alzaron con brusquedad para dejarla caer en un asiento.

Comenzó un viaje silencioso e inquieto, pero a toda velocidad, evadiendo las feroces olas por la magia que poseía el propio barco. Merlina, a mitad de camino, tuvo que agacharse contra el agua vidriosa y vomitar. Fue inevitable: el olor a algas, sal y óxido no le gustaba nada y debía respirar, porque si no le iba peor. O se ahogaba o tenía náuseas.

¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta. Si no hubiese sido por esa señora infernal no estaría ocurriéndole eso. ¿Por qué debía ir a Azkaban? Que la internaran en San Mungo, daba igual. Pero, en Azkaban… ¡Y por un diario! El maldito diario de Craig; ¿qué le importaba a ella el diario de alguien muerto?

¡El diario! ¿Dónde estaba el diario?

Tener las manos atadas no le ayudaba en nada y se tocó los bolsillos como pudo. ¿Dónde estaba el diario de Craig?

Suspiró abatida: lo había dejado caer antes de que pudiera incendiarlo. Había quedado en el suelo del Ministerio. ¿Y si se había quemado?

Bueno, ¿y qué le importaba? Pues, le importaba mucho.

Luego de casi diez minutos de viaje arribaron a las primeras rocas oscuras que componían la base de la fortaleza. El frío caló a Merlina más allá de los huesos. Sintió la presencia de _ellos. _Tragó saliva dolorosamente, oyendo su propio corazón.

La ayudaron a salir del bote y no por caballerosidad, sino por la peligrosa bajada. Las rocas eran resbalosas, en extremo inseguras. La idea castigar y no matar a la joven.

La condujeron hasta una caverna cercana. Ésta se convirtió en un pasadizo irregular con peligrosas estalagmitas y estalactitas estrecho, pero alto.

De pronto apareció una escalera y, al final de ésta, una puerta negra. Allí estaba la recepción a la que había ido Merlina hace un año, similar a un vestíbulo, pero con muy pocos visitantes. El mostrador circular ya no era custodiado por los mismos magos con cara de zombie, y apostaba porque no eran buenos. Sus caras eran diferentes; el brillo de la maldad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

― ¿Merlina Morgan? ―inquirió uno de los sujetos; eran tres. Ella asintió lentamente ― Sí, bien, la esperábamos. Recibimos un mensaje de _Madame_ Umbridge ―del mostrador sacó un trapo sucio y se lo lanzó a la cara ―ponte esto y apégate a esa pared que tiene los números de estatura.

Merlina tomó el paño, lo que resultó ser una remera rallada de reo. Olía a húmedo y lo blanco estaba gris. Aguantando la respiración se la puso, y se apegó a la pared. Su cabeza marcó 170 centímetros.

Ni siquiera hicieron el conteo para tomarle la foto. Simplemente se la tomaron, dejándola viendo colores extraños en los ojos. Debió haber salido con cara de asustada y, luego, con una mueca.

―Sácate la remera y entrégamela.

Merlina se la sacó y la lanzó tal como lo hizo él, agradecida por librarse de ese trapo mugroso. El hombre la lanzó hacia abajo del mostrador.

El segundo sonrió pérfidamente, y habló:

―Tenemos preparada su celda. Acompáñala, Alistair.

La mujer embarazada supo que se refería al tercer hombre, el más raro de todos. Su columna vertebral tenía una notoria escoliosis y le hacía cojear.

Los otros dos magos del Ministerio, cumpliendo su trabajo, la dejaron en manos de aquél hombre. Éste le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

―No se te vaya a ocurrir la locura de salir corriendo o algo por el estilo ―le avisó mirando hacia atrás para verla ―. Recuerda que yo estoy armado y tú no.

Merlina no contestó nada. No se le había pasado por la mente, y no lo habría intentado. Iba demasiado pendiente de controlar su respiración, el terror y los alocados latidos de su corazón.

Caminaron hasta una puerta que daba al exterior, un conocido puente que mostraba el lugar en casi toda su extensión.

―A-aquí… ¿hay dementores? ―preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

― ¿Aquí? No. En la séptima planta, donde vas tú… hay muchos.

A Merlina se le puso la piel de gallina y no pudo seguir caminando. El tal Alistair tuvo que colocarse tras ella y comenzar a empujarla con una mano para que subiera los eternos peldaños que llevaban hacia su celda.

Hacia el cuarto piso, los pensamientos de Merlina iniciaron a verse afectado por intervalos de tristeza profunda; en el sexto, no le quedaba optimismo. Y, en el séptimo…

"

¿Estaba en una cama? No, yacía en el suelo helado; se había desmayado en el camino, y seguro que el hombre que la acompañaba la había dejado allí. Abrió los ojos de golpe: ya estaba adentro de su celda, de casi tres metros cuadrados y con un gran trozo de pared que faltaba y se colaba el aire gélido, mas era imposible que escapara por allí por el peligro que contenía.

Un dementor respiraba con fuerza delante su reja. Parecía que la miraba.

Su tétrica presencia hizo que Merlina empezara a pensar y recordar cosas que no debía. ¿De qué le habían servido las clases de Dunstan si no tenía varita?

Su cuerpo delgado se acurrucó en el rincón menos frío, sollozando, desprotegida.


	34. Ayuda

**Capítulo 34: Ayuda**

"

_Corría por un pasillo de Hogwarts muy tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas, huyendo de algo que no sabía qué era. Aquello era "un no sé qué" que la aterraba, que le helaba la sangre y el alma. Su cuerpo dibujaba sombras deformes y espeluznantes en las paredes al pasar._

_Siguió corriendo sin parar en un camino repetitivo, sin cambio alguno, como si estuviera en una especie de trampa, hasta que llegó a la primera puerta. Quiso vacilar antes de abrirla, pero su mano fue la que actuó primero._

_ Al traspasar el umbral, se encontró en un bosque oscuro, haciéndole compañía a una muchacha no muy menuda para su edad de cinco años, con dos trenzas hechas de su pelo castaño oscuro. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes miraban con urgencia en los ojos su entorno, en búsqueda de algo. Tenía el vestido púrpura lleno de barro y la cara con un rasguño largo._

_ ― ¡Papá! ¡Papi! ―gritó otra vez con una voz aflautada, molesta para los oídos, callándose en seguida para escuchar si había respuesta. Un ruido de pájaros volar de sus nidos sonó por sobre su cabeza, provocándole un escalofrío._

_ No hubo respuesta alguna y la chiquilla se echó a llorar contra el tronco de un árbol, ruidosamente. Estaba perdida. Había salido con sus padres y su hermano a hacer una excursión y ella, por seguir a un zorro, se había extraviado. La niñita tenía miedo, y Merlina sintió el mismo miedo de aquella vez cuando pequeña. Esa sensación de soledad y silencio sepulcral, y el saber que podría no volver a ver a su familia, ni jugar con tus juguetes ni recibir cariño, o beber su leche achocolatada preparaba por su querida madre, ni acurrucarse en su cálido pecho…_

_ ― ¡Merlina! ¡MERLINA! ―comenzaron a llamar distintas voces a lo lejos._

_ La cara iluminada de la muchacha se alzó y se hizo notar otra vez, hasta que sus padres y hermano aparecieron corriendo para estrecharla en un apretado abrazo. La llenaron de palabras cariñosas y mimos. Luego, felices se fueron._

_ Pero la Merlina real se quedó allí, entumida y acurrucada en la tierra, sabiendo que no iban a venir por ella, que nadie le diría cuánto se le quería. Tenía tanto miedo…_

_ De pronto, volvía a correr por el pasillo y encontraba otra puerta. El escenario no cambió mucho: había entrado en la mazmorra de Pociones, tan conocida para ella. Se vio a ella otra vez, rodeada por compañeros de clase muy borrosos. Mientras hacía la poción, a intervalos, miraba al profesor Snape, uno mucho más joven y hosco que en la actualidad. Éste la ignoraba olímpicamente, pero ella insistía, obstinada, arriesgándose a sonrojarse si él le devolvía la mirada._

_ A la Merlina adulta se le encogió el estómago de lástima. Esos ojillos resplandecientes miraban esperanzados al profesor, como si pensara que él podría tomarla en cuenta en algún momento. _

_ De pronto, exasperados, éstos se volvieron hacia ella, insondables y frívolos._

_ ―Si no quiere que le quite puntos, señorita Morgan, ponga atención a su poción ―le espetó aproximándose a ella amenazadoramente._

_ La Merlina de catorce años sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha de su logro, aunque avergonzada de haber sido expuesta; la adulta, en cambio, se sintió triste, con la sensación de que no le importaba en absoluto a él, y que era apenas un objeto de diversión a ratos, cuando deseaba burlarse de alguien. Una especie de catalizador había sido ella para él, una entretención._

_ El recuerdo se alejó y se encontró en el pasillo otra vez, andando a toda velocidad. Una puerta doble le aguardaba. Cuando entró, se desató el infierno. Verse a sí misma destrozada, y perder a su familia por segunda vez, era algo indeseable de presenciar, el más terrible de los recuerdos. No era agradable sentir cómo el alma iba escapándosele trozo a trozo. _

_ Cuando fue a parar a una cuarta puerta normal, se encontró a sí misma en la habitación de la casa de sus tíos, pensando tristemente en cómo habituarse. Asumía que no podría tener una adolescencia rebelde: le debería todo a sus tíos y tendría que comportarse, contribuir a una buena relación. Pero no había esperanza alguna, hasta que, un día, su primo decidió tratarla como a una amiga y su vida dio un vuelco…_

_ Merlina adulta no vio la parte positiva, sabiendo que era ajena a la familia, que era huérfana y estaba completamente sola. Nunca iba a salir de allí, del hoyo. Nunca._

_ Otras cuantas puertas pequeñas la llevaron hacia distintas escena de su vida, todas con algún final aceptable que ella no podía ver. Sólo la dejaban con la sensación de estar más desolada que nunca, sin posibilidades de hacer algo, de salir adelante, de salvarse._

_ Entró a la segunda puerta doble que contenía una gran gama de situaciones únicamente basados en Severus. Éste se burlaba de ella, la doblegaba en su trabajo de celadora, actuaba desequilibradamente, confundiéndola y llenándole de dudas._

_ El final del pasillo de Hogwarts terminaba con la puerta más grande y tétrica de todas. Ésta contenía los recuerdos y pensamientos desde que Severus la había dejado, y de cuando se habían enterado de su embarazo. La soledad y la angustia se repetían. El temor por saber que tenía algo dentro de ella que cambiaba su vida en ciento ochenta grados, era espantoso. Y, el saber que podría cometer errores con ello, ya fuese causándole daños por su descuido, o no sabiendo ser una madre, era fatal._

"

Merlina a ratos tenía sus momentos de lucidez, en los que se recordaba a toda consciencia donde estaba, porqué y las consecuencias múltiples que podría tener ahora, las cuales, todas, acababan en una muerte dolorosa e inevitable.

Tres veces en el día, Alistair dejó un vaso de agua y una ración de pan mohoso para que comiera. Merlina, producto de su inestabilidad y pocos momentos con la mente activa, no pudo probar bocado. Su cuerpo estaba deshidratado y entumido. En unos pocos días moriría de hipotermia o por falta de agua, o peor, de algún tipo de daño causado al bebé. Aquél pensamiento le partió el corazón: ella no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Era su bebé. Era el hijo de Severus Snape.

El dementor se daba alguna vuelta y, luego, volvía a mirarla, hambriento de su alma. Merlina tenía muchos recuerdos tristes, pero era tan feliz con los recuerdos que compensaban esos malos momentos, que eso provocaba un deseo eufórico en el repugnante ser de manos pustulosas.

Y así transcurrió el día, viajando entre pensamientos negros, sufriendo una de las incomodidades más grandes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se orinó entre sueños, mojándose el pantalón y la túnica.

Llegó la noche y las tripas le rugían, pero no fue por eso que precisamente despertó. Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad, descubrió que estaba sola.

― ¿Qué…? ― "qué demonios" trató de preguntarse, pero su no alcanzó a salir del todo. Tenía la garganta seca, y el labio superior estaba adherido a sus dientes.

La pregunta iba al caso de por qué estaba tan mojada y sentía el trasero helado. Cuando sintió un olor fuerte, supo que había cedido su vejiga en algún momento. Se avergonzó de sí misma. Aún así, el miedo le superaba para reprocharse algo como eso.

Se arrastró hasta el reluciente vaso de latón que estaba cerca de las rejas. Se encontraba muy débil; sus piernas se hallaban entumidas. Con desconfianza dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo bien en no haber dado el trago: era agua de mar. ¡Una trampa mortal para acelerar la muerte! Eso aseguraba una deshidratación rápida.

Lanzó el vaso contra las rejas, generando un ruido molesto.

Miró hacia el trozo de pared que no estaba: la luna apenas se asomaba entre una densa capa de nubes. Aún no se ponía a llover.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―No puede ser que yo esté aquí… ―y se volvió a su rincón para abrazarse a sí misma y protegerse contra las ráfagas de viento.

Luego de un rato de tratar de desahogarse ―no lo logró; sus lágrimas no habían querido salir. Había sufrido demasiado mentalmente para poder hacerlo ―, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el inicio de todo aquello: la carta que hablaba sobre la invitación al Ministerio para retirar el diario de Ledger.

Y si… ¿Y si el diario había sido el culpable de que su poder se manifestara?

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero, si lograba salir de allí, lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar el diario. Que de algo valiera su estadía en Azkaban. ¡Porque ella no iba a estar allí por siempre! Severus iba a ir a buscarla… O esa fue el consuelo al que se aferró para poder resistir el resto de la noche, hasta que apareció otra vez el dementor para atormentarla.

"

Era de noche cuando los emocionados comentarios de los Mortífagos sobre un nuevo prisionero en Azkaban llegaron a los oídos de Severus Snape, donde estaba, en el sur de Northumberland. No le llamó en absoluto la atención. ¿Qué le importaba a él si una víctima inocente o culpable caía a Azkaban? Sus preocupaciones iban hacia otro rumbo y ya no sacaba nada con lamentarse por los demás como lo hizo en el primer momento que se unió al Innombrable.

―Sí, es una bruja. ¡Imagínate! La cara de sapo la envió por andar prendiendo fuego con las manos en el Ministerio, ¿te imaginas? La muy desgraciada quería incendiarlo.

_ La cara de sapo la envió por andar prendiendo fuego con las manos en el Ministerio…_

El corazón de Severus pegó un salto, queriendo escaparse de su pecho. No tuvo necesidad de adivinar a quién se referían. Lo sabía. No había una confusión, era Merlina. ¿Quién más podría causar un incendio con las manos? Y no era novedad para él que Umbridge quisiera capturarla.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando escuchó aquello. Prefería mil veces que ella estuviera a salvo allí, ahora que estaba planeado irrumpir en Hogwarts.

Ella estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y formuló una pequeña sonrisa.

"

Agatha Dunstan hizo sus clases con normalidad ese día jueves en la mañana. No tenía motivo para no hacerlo. Tampoco le preocupaba la ausencia del director y la decreciente cantidad de estudiantes en el castillo. Y menos deseaba tener un motivo claro para ir a preguntarle a Morgan cómo le había ido en Azkaban. Sin embargo, desde haber presenciado sus decadencias en el último periodo y haber sido ella que descubriera y compartiera el hecho de que estaba embarazada, le hacía sentir, de alguna manera, responsable. Sí, "responsable" era la palabra correcta; "importancia" era exagerado. Pero, fuera cual fuera el sentimiento que predominase, se dirigió hasta el despacho de Merlina Morgan. Se la imaginó durmiendo a pata suelta, cansada por el viaje del día anterior. Para ella no habría sido sencillo.

Tocó más de tres veces en la puerta de su habitación, pero no contestó. ¡Qué sueño tan pesado tenía! Dudaba que estuviera dando vueltas en el castillo, a menos que estuviera comiendo en las cocinas. Sí, esa era una buena posibilidad.

Se retractó y se fue a las cocinas a buscarla, pero los elfos dieron testimonio de que no se había asomado.

_"Bien",_ pensó _"la dejaré dormir. Iré a la tarde, cuando sepa que pueda pillarla despierta"._

"

Ginny Weasley estaba nerviosa. Veía los periódicos cada día, y presentía que en algún momento iba a ocurrir algo malo. El primer signo de aquello, fue la ausencia de Dumbledore. ¿Dónde se había ido el director? ¿Estaría cumpliendo algún tipo de misión para la Orden del Fénix?

Sin embargo, lo que le hizo retorcer sus entrañas, fue la brillante ausencia de Merlina. El castillo era distinto cuando estaba ella, Ginny lo sentía, pero era irrefutable cuando el mismo Mapa del Merodeador lo demostraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se habría marchado?

Ginny analizó su entorno aquél día. El mundo parecía distraído, aunque preocupado. Los profesores enseñaban, pero se apresuraban a vigilar cada rincón por si había algún ataque. Sí, la pelirroja sabía que esperaban un ataque.

Por eso tuvo que crear un plan: ella iba a volver con su familia, y lo haría apenas finalizara las clases. No tenía nada que perder, salvo su vida, pero sabía cómo hacer las cosas.

Buscó a Merlina durante los recreos con la esperanza de despedirse.

No la halló por ningún lado.

"

Volvió a las seis en punto de la tarde a su habitación y golpeó varias veces antes de entrar. Supuso que ya se había levantado, así que partió otra vez a las cocinas.

― ¿Dónde se ha metido esta mujer? ―farfulló, enojándose consigo misma por sentirse "tan responsable".

Finalmente optó por lo más fácil: preguntarle a un alumno, y a quien primero se topó al salir de allí, fue a Ginny Weasley.

―Disculpa, Weasley, ¿has visto a Morgan?

―No.

"No".

Entonces un rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente: ella jamás había llegado. ¡No estaba en el castillo! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

El corazón se le aceleró al darse cuenta de su tardío descubrimiento.

―Gracias ―contestó a la pelirroja.

―De nada.

Ambas siguieron su rumbo.

Dunstan corrió hacia su despacho para colocarse una capa de viaje. Luego, avisó a Minerva del caso muy resumidamente y partió hacia las afueras del castillo para tomar un carruaje.

"

Merlina despertó otra vez. No sabía qué hora era ni cuántos días habían pasado. Tal vez habían transcurrido años y ella estaba vieja. Mas el tocar su vientre, le hizo saber que no era así. Apenas se estaba cumpliendo las veinticuatro horas de estadía.

Miró al dementor con debilidad, sin dejar por un momento que sus pensamientos lúgubres la abandonaran: era imposible. Al menos, ahora, podía ser un poco más dueña de sus acciones y poder moverse hacia el agujero de la pared y mirar el cielo que iba oscureciendo parcialmente. Debía de ser el atardecer.

Tenía hambre. Moría por comerse un trozo de pan con un kilo de mermelada encima y un té hirviendo. Pero daría lo que fuera por estar con Severus, tranquila, y decirle la noticia, sin importarle cuál fuera el resultado de ello.

―Hey, tú, ¿qué me miras? ―le espetó al dementor. Este no se inmutó. No se comunicaba de ninguna manera, al menos que absorbiera el alma de alguien.

El cuerpo de Merlina pedía a gritos un baño. Estaba sucia, sudorosa, hinchada y hedionda. Con casi nada de movimiento, y con unas cuentas veces que había tenido que orinal en algún rincón, ya parecía de no haberse lavado en años.

Lanzó una carcajada seca que quedó atrapada en las paredes. ¿Preocupándose por su estado higiénico? Su risa se transformó en un quejido profundo. Sólo pensaba en sueños irrealizables. Incluso llegó a pensar en sus antiguos amigos. ¿Y si aparecían ellos a buscarla?

―Necesito ayuda… Severus…

"

Entró al Ministerio de Magia haciendo sonar sus botas de tacón secamente contra el piso de madera y luego contra la alfombra. Tan sólo quince minutos después de haber salido del castillo había tardado de llegar ahí. Caminó con seguridad hasta el atrio y golpeó el mesón con un puño reclamando atención inmediata.

―Disculpe, señor Munch ―dijo con su voz impasible ―, ayer se presentó una tal señorita Merlina Morgan. Me gustaría saber si ella cumplió su cometido.

Munch la miró con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

― ¿Morgan? ¿Esa muchacha pirómana? Se la llevaron ayer a Azkaban por andar jugando con fuego aquí mismo, y no lo digo metafóricamente.

Aquellas frases atravesaron el cerebro de Agatha como hierros ardientes.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―Dunstan se quedó helada. Sus ojos redondos se entrecerraron.

―Que se la llevaron a Azkaban. Fue _Madame_ Umbridge quien lo ordenó ―hizo una mueca ―. Casi la pilló en el acto, pero yo fui testigo de todo. ¡Vi perfectamente cómo lanzaba fuego por las manos! Fue asombroso, ¿sabe? Mañana saldrá la noticia de ello, _El Profeta_ ya tenía portada para hoy…

―Mira, no me interesa lo condenadamente asombroso que haya sido eso o lo que piense hacer el periódico. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Umbridge? ―inquirió amenazante.

Munch se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

―Vaya, ¡qué genio! Podría ser un poco más amable. En fin, puede encontrarla en alguna parte del Ministerio.

Agatha se aproximó al muchacho sobre el mostrador y le señaló el pecho disimuladamente con la varita.

―Mira, chico. Dime donde puedo encontrarla. No creo que desees hacer esperar a su sobrina.

Munch parpadeó.

― ¿Su… su sobrina? Eh… bien. En la primera planta puede encontrarla.

―Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Dunstan sonrió con los labios fruncidos, triunfante, y pegó media vuelta hacia el primer nivel.

"

Merlina despegó la cabeza de la pared para inclinarse hacia un costado y liberar las náuseas. No tenía nada en el estómago y lo único que causaban esas convulsiones era que todo el esófago le doliera. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar estando así?

Se puso de pie como pudo y se asomó al hueco de la pared, afirmándose para no caerse. Respiró varias veces y trató de mojarse la garganta. Abrió la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al viento. Éste se llevó su sonido de inmediato. ¡Si tan solo pudiera bajar por las rocas!

― ¿Ves lo que hago por ti? ―rabió mirando a su pequeño bulto con enojo.

"

"Dolores J. Umbridge" dictaba un letrero dorado con letras hundidas en una puerta gruesa. Los funcionarios que pasaron a su lado mientras tocaba la puerta, la miraron con curiosidad.

―Adelante ―dijo aquella voz chillona que tanto detestaba y que le llevaba malos recuerdos.

Entró sin perder tiempo y atacó de inmediato. Los gatitos de los platos que adornaban su pared la miraron con ferocidad.

―Hola, tía ―saludó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Poniéndolas juntas, cualquiera podría notar el parecido. La diferencia radicaba en que Dunstan no tenía maldad en los ojos.

Umbridge se puso de pie, sin hacer mucha diferencia de cuando estaba sentada. Apoyó sus gruesos dedos en el mantel de encaje rosado que estaba acomodado sobre la mesa, con una pila de papeles, plumas y tintas.

―Tú no eres mi sobrina ―escupió con una ira que provenía de lo más profundo de su alma.

El semblante de Dunstan no cambió ni un poco, pero una minúscula partícula en su interior se removió en su lugar.

―Ya lo sabía ―contestó ella con voz de "¿qué pensabas?" ―. Sólo quería ofenderte. Creo que eso te afecta mucho más que te diga "vieja bruja", ¿o sí?

La cara redonda de su tía se tiñó de escarlata y sus dedos parecieron hincharse. Los anillos de pronto le quedaban más apretados.

―_Como te atreves_ ―gruñó entre dientes sin dejar de devolverle una mirada feroz ―. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¡Vete!

―No me iré hasta que me escuches ―impuso Dunstan aproximándose hasta el escritorio e imitando la posición de Umbridge ―, además, me acabas de preguntar qué quiero. Pues bien, necesito que saques a Merlina Morgan de la prisión.

Dolores se enderezó, con su enorme pecho hacia afuera, orgullosa.

― ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué crees que me importas o porque tú crees que mandas?

―Ninguna de las dos. Necesito que la saques.

―A ver, a ver… ¿Por qué lo "necesitas"? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta!

―Porque la odio y quiero hacerle la vida imposible ―declaró sin rodeos, lo suficientemente enojada como para hacer creíble el comentario ―. Así que, si no te molesta en dar la orden…

Umbridge sonrió a medias.

―Yo no la odio, Agatha, pero me encanta saber que está en la cárcel, y sabes que no podría hacer nada por ti. Nunca lo pude hacer, la verdad. Así que… No sé cómo se te ocurrió venir aquí, si sabías cuál iba a ser la respuesta que ibas a obtener.

―Es que yo no me voy a ir con otra respuesta que no sea "sí" ―contradijo Dunstan, aún tranquila.

―No creo que sea lo mejor para ti. Insistirás y me gritarás, entonces… ―Dolores entrecerró los ojos ―Haré un llamado a los guardias y te llevarán a ti a Azkaban ―Agatha bufó ―. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

― ¿Sabes? Lo que de verdad quiero es que te des cuenta del daño que has hecho. No naciste sola, pero alejaste a tu familia de ti, por lo tanto… Morirás sola.

―No quiero escuchar estupideces adolescentes. Ya he perdido bastantes segundos contigo y tengo mucho que hacer.

―"Mucha gente que castigar" yo creo que quieres decir.

―Agatha Dunstan, vete ahora ya ―ordenó señalando la puerta con un dedo, intolerante.

Dunstan prefirió retirarse. Sabía que era peligroso incitar la ira de su tía, por eso fue que casi corrió hacia la salida de personal del Ministerio de Magia, donde estaba el viejo teatro para desaparecer desde allí.

Se quedó unos minutos allí, cavilando la situación. Aquella mujer no iba a acceder a nada.

―Maldita, cómo te odio ―gruñó en voz baja.

Entonces, tomó una decisión. Esperaba que valiera la pena.

"

Estaba cansado. La noche anterior no la había dormido ni un rato y ya habían tenido que hacer unos cuantos ataques a la gente de Northumberland, tanto magos como muggles. Había vuelto a tener que matar a un mago, pero a pesar que lo hacía sin crueldad, se sentía pésimo. Años de tener la costumbre de servir a Voldemort habían creado una coraza de insensibilidad en él, pero ahora era diferente. Su único consuelo era saber que Merlina estaba a salvo allí, y que tenía que mantenerse vivo por ella.

Sólo unos cuantos días más y la señal de Dumbledore llegaría hasta él para indicarle que ya era libre de elegir. Él, en ese instante, tendría que saber atacar de la mejor forma a los enemigos, sin ser alcanzado. Lo iban a descubrir de todos modos, y de seguro tendría Mortífagos tras él, pero ya tenía lo suficientes años de experiencias para poder cuidarse bien las espaldas.

Hogwarts sería su último ataque. Para entonces, rogaba para que todos los estudiantes ya se hubiesen ido a sus casas, que se colocaran a salvo.

Se apoyó en la piedra que estaba tras él y miró hacia la fogata que ardía en el centro del lugar. Yacía sentado en el suelo, en el corazón de un bosque con su grupo. Algunos estaban parados, moviendo el pie con impaciencia o fumando algún tipo de yerba; otros estaban igual que él. Uno se paseaba de un lugar a otro con las manos en la espalda, y dos conversaban a mediana voz a unos pocos metros de él.

― ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada? ―preguntó uno, con voz pastosa.

―No lo sé. Recuerda que Él sólo nos dio instrucciones de quedarnos aquí. Pero podríamos saberlo esta noche ―volvió la cabeza y miró a Severus con insistencia ―. ¿Qué piensas tú, Snape?

El aludido hizo un sonido de impaciencia y no se giró hacia él.

―Vaya, parece que El Preferido no tiene idea de nada. Eso es raro, ¿qué crees tú, Simon?

El hombre llamado Simon lanzón una risita maliciosa.

―No, vamos, Snape ―continuó el otro ―. Era sólo una broma. Es mucho mejor que estar muerto, así que podrías reírte un poco, ¿no?

Silencio.

―Estás muy callado. Tal vez deberías hablar un poco más para que te sintieras mejor. O yo, creo, que debería hablarte a ti; sí. Eso haremos ―dio unos pasos hasta él; Simon lo siguió y se sentaron a medio metro de Severus.

Severus torció la cara hacia ellos con una mueca burlona.

―Creo que mi silencio anterior indicaba claramente que no quiero hablar. Y mi frase de ahora también lo hace.

El hombre de ojos fríos sonrió.

―Oh, vamos, sólo quería conversarte un poco. ¿Sabías que, hace un tiempo atrás, conocí a tu _novia_? Deduzco que es la misma que está en Azkaban…

El interior de Severus tembló, pero el exterior, su expresión, cambió apenas a desconcierto.

― ¿Mi _novia_? Yo no tengo novia.

― ¿En serio que no es tu novia?

―No sé a quién te refieres.

Simon los miró alerta. Parecía a punto de salir arrancando porque percibía el fuego de los ojos de ambos hombres. Con disimulo retrocedió por el suelo, arrastrando el trasero.

― ¡Vamos! Si hasta yo recuerdo su nombre. Merlina Morgan, ¿no? ¿Ella es tu ex-novia, ahora?

Severus alzó las cejas, amenazador por fuera. Pero, por dentro…

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Pudo haberlo leído en el diario, pero, ¿cómo adivinó que era la misma? ¿Cuándo la había conocido? ¿Qué tenía que ver él, un Mortífago, con ella? Era hipócrita de su parte, dado que él mismo era, técnicamente, un Mortífago y había estado con ella. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. ¿En qué momento pudo haberla conocido? Ella jamás había mencionado nada que se refiriera a alguien como él.

Como si el hombre hubiera oído algunas de sus preguntas, agregó.

―La vi una vez que paseaba por Hogsmeade. Para ser exacto, el mismo día que nos conocimos nosotros, en la mansión de los Malfoy. Pasé a Las Tres Escobas y entró ella. Le fui a hacer compañía. Qué difícil debe ser perder la memoria, ¿no? Ella me lo contó ―la mandíbula de Severus se tensó, pero se limitó a no bajar la mirada ―. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste tú? Me lo imagino. Eso será bastante complicado para los momentos futuros que se acercan a su vida, ¿crees tú eso? Yo sí ―sonrió con unos blancos y regulares dientes ―. Al menos, no creo que le afecte a ella ya no ser tu novia con menos memoria ―hizo una pausa más larga ―. En fin, ahí nos conocimos y ella me contó algunas cosas de su vida. Por eso llegué más tarde. Sus ojos son extraños, pero su boca es atractiva y es algo divertida para hablar.

Severus podía recordar perfectamente ese día porque, el anterior, le había dicho a ella: "No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti" y luego, él, había tenido que irse del castillo para cumplir su misión de espía, sin saber si volvería a verla. Y cómo olvidar cuando se había topado con ese imbécil: simplemente no soportaba su presencia. Peor era ahora enterarse de que había estado con Morgan. SU Merlina Morgan.

―Qué bien. ¿Intentas sacar celos de algo? Porque, te equivocas en un punto: Morgan y yo nunca fuimos novios ―sonrió con maldad ―. Al menos, ella creía que era mi novia. Yo sólo jugaba un poco con lo que tenía en frente.

Clive Lamport acentuó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo brillar sus ojos grises bajo la mata de pelo castaño claro que caía sobre su frente. Fue una sonrisa rara, frívola y llena de odio.

―Bueno, de todas maneras, lamento lo que le ocurrió.

La boca de Severus se abrió apenas cuando supo, entonces, quién era la persona que tenía allí, en frente. Fue como haber recibido una bofetada, como haber pasado de un sueño a una pesadilla.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no sentía un miedo tan profundo como aquél. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

"

Agatha regresó a Hogwarts para dar noticia de que, posiblemente, no llegaría esa noche, y que era un asunto de vida o muerte.

― ¿Que Merlina QUÉ? ―exclamó McGonagall en un susurro plagado de espanto cuando se enteró.

Flitwick y Pomona demostraron tanta preocupación como ella, y los demás no pusieron reparos para que ella se ausentara: con algo como ello no se jugaba, y Dunstan era la que elegía arriesgarse por su cuenta.

Se preparó con una pequeña mochila, en la que guardó otra túnica igual de gruesa a la que llevaba, por si se le estropeaba, un frasco de poción re-animante, y algo de comida por si le daba hambre. Debía estar con las neuronas en perfecto estado si iba a efectuar su plan maestro, y debía confiar en que ninguno del ministerio se enterara. Ya iba a ver Umbridge… iba a darle su merecido, directo a su monumental orgullo.

"

Despertó con la respiración agitada, al igual que su corazón. De su boca salía vaho al respirar. Estaba en posición fetal con las manos azules, temblando. Quería brindarle algo de calor a su panza.

Trató de calmarse. ¿Qué había soñado? No lo podía recordar, pero tenía algo que ver con Severus y con otra persona que conocía. Tal vez fuese Dunstan.

Quiso levantarse, pero sus músculos no respondieron a nada. Le dio le impresión de que, si se levantaba, podrían desprendérsele los miembros.

―M… mmm… mm ―fueron los sonidos de su boca cuando quiso lanzar una sarta de palabrotas a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Terminó chillando como cerdo por no poder hablar tampoco. Al menos el dementor no estaba para atormentarla.

_"Cerdita Parlanchina"_ ¡Cómo extrañaba aquellos tiempos! Era todo tan tranquilo. La relación con Severus era extraña, casi como amor y odio, pero eran buenos tiempos. Y pensar que tan sólo el año anterior había ocurrido todo aquello.

_Merlina Morgan, vas a tener que sacarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Primero que todo, Severus no está y no va a venir a buscarte. Así que, lo mejor que podrías hacer, sería pensar en cómo mierda salir de aquí. ¿Qué harías tú, cerebro, si te quedaras atrapado en algún lugar como yo, en este momento?_

_ Bueno, la verdad es que estoy atrapado en tu cráneo, así que no se me ocurre idea posible de escapar de aquí, a menos que me haga pasta y me escurra por tu nariz._

_ Vamos, Merlina, eres capaz de planear algo. Podrías esperar despierta hasta que aparezca Alistair y le ofreces alguna satisfacción. _

Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar soltar náuseas.

_No, no. Espero no tener que hacer eso. Además podría quedar embarazada otra vez. Ja, ja, no soy tan ignorante. ¿Por qué me hago bromas a mí misma? No es el momento. Estoy delirando._

_ Bien, piensa: podrías, simplemente, intentar ejercitarte un poco y descender por los metros y metros de roca hacia abajo, y nadar hasta la lejana orilla donde se hallaba el bote. ¿Y luego? Da igual, pero ya estás a salvo…_

Merlina se sentó de golpe al oír un evidente sonido de piedras rodar en el exterior. Miró hacia el enorme hueco de la pared, y aguardó a que Azkaban se derrumbara. No obstante, lo único que se oyó, fue una respiración forzada y un quejido ronco.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero pudo ver cómo una mano aparecía de la nada y se agarraba del trozo de pared que quedaba, para escalar hasta la celda.

El corazón de Merlina estalló de emoción.

Mientras tanto, la otra persona se alistaba para ir a buscar a Merlina Morgan de un destino que podía ser fatal para ella sin saber que, cuando llegara, ya sería demasiado tarde.


	35. La huída

**Capítulo 35: La huída**

"

Merlina se quedó completamente quieta, apegada a la pared de piedra oyendo hasta el ruido más mínimo, esperando a que la persona terminara de subir. Sentía que el corazón le había dejado de latir por la pura expectación, y tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Entre las sombras pudo distinguir que el perfil inconfundible con pelo largo se asomaba gradualmente, apoyando las rodillas en el tope, afirmándose con fuerza y, luego, pasando las piernas por encima con extremo cuidado para quedar con los pies firmes en el suelo. La figura se giró hacia Merlina.

Merlina quedó con la boca abierta, como piedra durante unos segundos. Luego…

― ¡DUNSTAN! ―gritó con auténticas lágrimas en los ojos.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador, que pudo, perfectamente, haber rodeado a Azkaban completo. Fue una suerte que no se iniciara una avalancha de rocas.

― ¡Ssshh! ―le acalló la mujer con un grueso dedo en los labios, inclinada hacia adelante.

Sin saber de dónde obtuvo las energías, y sin ponerse a pensar que con Dunstan no eran amigas, se reincorporó y se lanzó hacia ella, para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

―Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo! Estás aquí, es increíble… Jamás pensé que…

― ¡Sshh! ―reiteró Dunstan deshaciéndose de su abrazo con brusquedad ― ¡Tienes que callarte, Morgan ―masculló molesta ― ¡Pueden escucharnos!

Tum, tum, tum.

Pasos firmes que provocaron un gélido eco en el séptimo piso, indicando la llegada de un visitante.

―¡Demonios! ¡Vuelve a tu lugar! ―ordenó Dunstan, retornando por donde había llegado. Con agilidad se sentó en la pared de piedra, torciéndose y dejándose caer, quedando parada en una orilla de una roca muy firme. Luego tendría que escalar ese tramo de nuevo, y no había sido nada fácil.

Merlina regresó nerviosa a al rincón donde había estado acostada, golpeándose en el hombro al acomodarse contra la pared.

Un haz de luz precedió a Alistair. Éste iba serio, con esa rara curvatura en su columna y la varita agitándola de un lugar a otro.

―¿Qué fue ese grito? ―preguntó peligrosamente, brindándole luz a la cara de Merlina. Ésta tuvo que cerrar los ojos ― ¿Estás poniéndote difícil? No tienes dementor en guardia para que te vigile y te haga tener recuerdos penosos ―formuló una sonrisa burlesca ―. ¿O es que quieres meterte en problemas? No lo has hecho en todo un día, ¿y harás escándalo ahora?

Merlina negó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados.

―Me duele la pierna terriblemente ―contestó con la voz temblorosa por los nervios, lo que pudo pasar perfectamente por dolor.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó con desconfianza mirando el lugar.

―¡Me duele! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

El hombre miró la pequeña celda de extremo a extremo, posando sus ojos más tiempo en la parte que no había muralla.

―Bien. En un rato llegará tu dementor a vigilarte ―informó conforme.

Merlina abrió los ojos cuando la varita de él descendió.

―¿No está aquí, en Azkaban?

―Claro que no. Ya sabes… cumplen nuestras órdenes, pero también aquellas que incluye a su naturaleza para agradecerles su fidelidad ―sonrió con crueldad ―. Te podrás imaginar lo que le sucede a esas personas.

Arcadas llegaron a la boca de Merlina otra vez pero se obligó a no soltarlas.

―Bien. Cuidado con gritar ―advirtió él ―. Es mejor que guardes silencio. Si lo haces, tal vez el pan de mañana esté sin hongos. Y… ten cuidado. No intentes nada, como escapar, por ejemplo…

Merlina no contestó y esperó a que él se esfumara para poder relajarse. Segundos después volvieron a oírse los suspiros de esfuerzo, hasta que Dunstan alcanzó el borde otra vez.

―Lo siento ―farfulló Merlina, arrepentida ―, no volveré a gritar. Fue la emoción ―se justificó con pesar y aflicción en los ojos―, llevo un día completo y se me ha hecho eterno, sin comida, sucia, sin poder ir al baño ―hizo un gesto desesperado mientras se ponía de pie ―. Es desesperante.

―Un día no es nada, no puedes ser tan exagerada ―le reprochó Agatha aproximándose a ella, atenta al pasillo por si llegaba alguien.

―La comida es horrible y el agua es salada ―se defendió Merlina.

―Sí, me lo imaginé ―abrió su mochila, la cual había estado en su espalda, y sacó algo.

―Y estoy embarazada, lo que hace todo peor.

―Eso lo sabía antes que tu, Morgan. Por cierto, apestas, ¿qué te pasó?

―Me oriné dos veces encima, mientras dormía. No es muy agradable, ¿sabes?

―Bien, debes estar sedienta, entonces ―extendió un vaso y lo llenó de agua de su varita, y le pasó un trozo de pan ―. Toma, come, y rápido. No debemos confiarnos, el idiota podría reaparecer.

Se hizo silencio mientras Merlina devoraba el pan como si no hubiese comido en años. Se bebió cinco vasos de agua apenas respirando.

―Gracias.

― De nada ―miró otra vez al pasillo ―.Ven ―indicó Dunstan haciendo que se aproximaran hasta el espacio en la pared.

El paisaje era como de cuento de terror: las nubes negras creaban un círculo concentrado encima de la fortaleza, y el viento agitaba las aguas con violencia, reventando las olas contra las enormes rocas azabaches, abajo.

―¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Dunstan se asomó y miró hacia abajo.

―Mira, es una larga historia que te contaré cuando estemos a salvo. Mientras tanto, debemos salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan los dementores ―respondió la profesora impaciente, tanteando el terreno.

―¿Cuál es el plan? ―preguntó Merlina, frotándose las agarrotadas manos.

―Tenemos que bajar por aquí.

―¿Cómo? ¿Por las piedras?

Dunstan se volvió hacia ella con exasperación.

―¿Quieres que te saque de aquí, o no?

―Bueno, claro que sí, pero, ¿pensaste la razón por la que yo no escapé solita por aquí?

―Bueno… ―Dunstan sonrió un poco ―No tenías a nadie para que te ayudara a bajar.

―Pero, ¿y si salimos por acá? Tú tienes varita, podrías atacar a los de la recepción ―sugirió Merlina sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

―Sabes que sería difícil arreglármelas yo sola con ellos. Además, pueden tener trampas anti-escape. Es mucho más peligroso. Ahora… ―hizo un movimiento sencillo con la varita e hizo aparecer una gruesa cuerda de unos veinte metros de largo, enrollada en el suelo ― Te atarás esto a la cintura y comenzarás a bajar. Tienes que llegar hasta esa roca ―señaló una que estaba diez metros hacia abajo, y era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas cupieran de pie.

Merlina suspiró y asintió. De pronto se sintió más valiente. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, volver a Hogwarts, tomar un baño y comer, comer, comer…

Se ató la cuerda en la cintura lo más apretada que pudo. Agatha la ayudo a sentarse en la pequeña pared que quedaba y la afirmó de las manos para que se pusiera en la posición correcta, de cara a las rocas, tal como había estado ella cuando se escondió.

―Ahora ―masculló ―, yo iré cediendo la cuerda a la medida que vas avanzando. Hazlo con cuidado, por favor ―rogó ―. Y no lo digo sólo por ti. Si te vas de golpe, puede que me caiga yo.

―Sí ―contestó Merlina cansinamente, mirando hacia arriba, a su cara.

―¿Preparada?

―Lista.

Y comenzó un descenso complicado, pero que no duró más de cinco minutos. Merlina se afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas primero de los picachos para comprobar si eran seguros, y luego bajaba. Sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca cada vez que daba un pequeño salto; el viento era algo violento con ella. El pelo se le apegaba a la cara y la adrenalina la tenía alerta a todo. Por eso se asustó tanto cuando pasó un brazo con brusquedad por el filo de una piedra y se cortó el brazo. Fue una línea poco profunda, pero ardía.

―Vamos, vamos, falta poco ―se alentó ella misma, con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente. Todo el frío que había tenido, había desaparecido gracias al ejercicio. Sin embargo, éste volvió cuando alcanzó la roca. Claro que no era el mismo frío. Éste traspasaba los huesos y llegaba al alma. Se giró lentamente, echando los brazos hacia atrás para afirmarse de las piedras que sobresalían.

Los ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

―Oh, oh…

Un centenar de dementores se deslizaban fantasmalmente por encima del mar, unos treinta metros más abajo, esquivando olas como si fueran traspasables. Venían rodeando toda la isla de rocas hasta donde los ojos de Merlina alcanzaban a ver.

Un rayo partió el cielo en dos. Tres segundos más tarde… el trueno estalló iracundo. En ese instante, ella aulló _"¡Agathaaaaaa!"_.

La aludida no se había percatado de nada ―ella estaba descendiendo ahora, de espaldas al escenario ―, y cuando vio lo que tenía detrás, aumentó la velocidad.

―¡Espérame ahí, Morgan! ―gritó cuando una enorme ola estallaba con una roca de manera violenta.

Merlina comenzó a tener pensamientos negativos, pero su mente aún funcionaba de manera correcta. Miró hacia un costado, donde había un gran hueco en las rocas, que conducía al segundo piso de celdas. ¿Y si se escondía allí?

No, no era buena idea encerrarse otra vez cuando ya era libre. Y seguía atada a Dunstan.

_Piensa positivo. Piensa positivo. ¡Vamos! ¡No dejes que éstos borren tu conciencia! Tienes que mantenerte en pie, no caer. ¡Recuerda lo que llevas en la panza! _

Los dementores comenzaron a deslizarse por sobre las rocas, colocando sus pustulosas manos en las rocas para ascender a un paso lento y mecánico.

―¡Ya llego! ―anunció Dunstan desde tres metros más arriba.

Sin embargo, de la nada, un dementor apareció: había salido del hueco en donde ella había pensado meterse.

―No ―farfulló cuando éste se giró hacia ella, sintiendo su alma, hambriento. Ése era su dementor. Todos eran iguales, pero ella lo sabía. Sabía que era el mismo que había custodiado su celda: no había aspirado almas porque deseaba la de ella.

De pronto, Merlina se imaginó a sí misma en una habitación de San Mungo, sola, con una bata blanca acostada en una cama y con la vista perdida en el techo, sin sentir nada.

―¡AGATHA! ―exclamó desesperada. El dementor acortó los pasos y alzó sus manos apestosas hacia la cara de Merlina. Tocó sus mejillas…

La sensación de tener algo helado y viscoso en sus mejillas no le importó cuando vio su vida pasar en un segundo. Gritos de desesperación oyó en su cabeza e una infinidad de imágenes corrieron ante sus ojos. Vio a Severus delante de ella y a algo cercano a lo que podía ser su hijo o hija.

―_¡Expecto Patronum!_ ―conjuró Dunstan justo a tiempo, apenas un metro más arriba.

De su varita salió una considerable cantidad de luz blanca que dio forma a un oso polar que derribó directamente al dementor. ― ¡Aléjalos a todos! ―ordenó a su patronus. Éste, obediente, envistió a cada uno de los presentes.

Merlina estaba paralizada, clavándose las piedras en la espalda.

Agatha llegó a su lado con un salto y la tomó de los brazos.

―¿Morgan? ¿Morgan? ¡Contesta!

―¿Qué?

―Oh, ¡por las Barbas de Merlín!, ¡pensé que estabas sin alma por esa cara que tienes!

―No, estoy en shock, o eso creo ―declaró con la voz temblando y sin mover los ojos de la nada.

Agatha le frotó los brazos.

―Morgan, no es momentos para parálisis. En cualquier momento se darán cuenta que hay un patronus acá y nos van a descubrir ―el viento salino las golpeó, zarandeándolas ―. Tenemos que bajar.

Merlina tuvo que esforzarse en no tiritar y afirmarse bien. Dunstan descendía a su lado y, por si las moscas, ambas aún estaban atadas con la misma cuerda por la cintura.

A lo lejos, en el mar, se mantenían los diabólicos seres a raya, gracias al patronus de Agatha que aún conservaba su poder. ¿Qué le haría sentir feliz a ella?, pensó Merlina con curiosidad, calmándose poco a poco.

―Tu varita mágica la tienen ellos, ¿no? ―preguntó refiriéndose a los de la recepción.

―No, la tiene Umbridge, tu…

―No es mi tía ―la cortó Agatha de mala gana, resbalando un poco de una roca. En ese instante, su patronus desapareció. Merlina vio el pavor en sus ojos ―. Vamos, rápido.

Descendieron los últimos cinco metros de frente, como cuando se baja una colina, y llegaron a la parte más baja, donde el agua chocaba y salpicaba.

A lo lejos, ellos comenzaban a aproximarse nuevamente.

―¡Apresurémonos, Morgan! Tenemos que lanzarnos al agua.

―¿Vamos a nadar? ―chilló con espanto.

―¿Cómo crees que llegué? ¡¿En escoba?

―¿Y por qué estás seca?

―Bueno… la varita hace ese tipo de encantamiento si se quiere, ¿sabes? Además, la ropa pesa más si está mojada, y escalar así no es muy cómodo.

―Bien…

―¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar! ―criticó y con magia desabrochó la túnica de Merlina ― ¡sácatela para que no pese!

Merlina se sacó la túnica y la tiró hacia el mar. No quería dejar pistas de su escape; algún ser marino se encargaría de destruir la evidencia.

Dunstan extendió su brazo derecho y dijo:

― ¡Toma mi mano! ―Merlina obedeció automáticamente, mirando las aguas negras y arremolinadas con aversión y la piel de gallina. Apenas tenía una blusa de manga larga puesta ― Ahora… ¡Saltemos!

No había tiempo para cuenta de tres, así que dieron un paso hacia atrás muy coordinadas y se impulsaron. Había unos dos metros que caer hasta tocar el mar.

―¡Estira las piernas y toma aire! ―alcanzó de decir Dunstan antes de romper la tensión superficial.

Fue como si se metiera en un trozo de hielo gelatinoso y granuloso a la vez. La blusa se le hinchó y sintió la arena raspándole la espalda.

Se hundieron apenas un metro, mas fue difícil encontrar la superficie. Los pulmones de Merlina exigían un cambio de aire urgente.

Entre las dos se ayudaron a salir y, al mismo tiempo, tomaron una bocanada de aire. El viento se sentía más helado en sus caras.

Merlina se pasó la lengua por los labios salados.

―No pares de patalear. Me he desorientado.

Pasaron unos segundos. Merlina estaba teniendo calambres en las piernas. El cerebro lo tenía congelado, y por ende, sus neuronas.

―¡Ah, ya! ¿Ves esa roca? ―la celadora alzó la barbilla para observar una roca a unos veinte metros de ellas ― Tenemos que llegar allí. Es donde aparecí, es la roca más cercana que está fuera del hechizo antidesaparición. ¡Nada con fuerza!

Merlina se sintió afortunada de saber nadar. No se le daba de maravillas, pero podía mantenerse en superficie sin tener problemas de hundimiento. El único problema era el cansancio, el frío y el dolor de los músculos. Éstos exigían a gritos descansar.

Aún afirmada por la cuerda, no se lograban separar más de un metro en el mar, pero si se quedaba una atrás, la otra debía esperar.

―¡Dunstan! ¡Agatha! No doy más… No doy más ―se quejó una sollozante Merlina cuando apenas quedaban cinco metros. Los brazos no le querían responder, se le habían dormido. Apenas las piernas podía seguir batiéndolas abajo para no sumergirse.

―¡Vamos, patalea y aguanta el aire por treinta segundos! ¡Luego vuelves a salir!

Fue la profesora, entonces, quien empezó a nadar con gran esfuerzo, tirando de Merlina. Tres veces fue necesario que Merlina tomara aire para llegar sana y salva a la roca.

Merlina tuvo que ser ayudada en la mitad del trabajo para escalar. Sentía hormigueos en los brazos.

Se sentaron, agitadas y cansadas. Se le quisieron cerrar los ojos y se fue contra el hombro de su salvadora.

―¡Morgan! No es tiempo de dormir, tenemos que desaparecer ahora mismo. ¡Párate, vamos!

Haciendo el último esfuerzo, se puso de pie al tiempo que lo hacía Dunstan, y se tomó de su brazo. No sería capaz de desaparecer sola. De pronto…

―¡Dunstan! ―vociferó, recuperando fuerzas y tomándola a ella de los brazos, lista para zarandearla ― ¡Umbridge tiene el diario!

―¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ―la miró desconcertada.

―Recuerda que fui en búsqueda de ese maldito diario. ¡Tengo que recuperarlo!

―¿Por qué?

―¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque es importante! Hay algo importante allí, lo sé. Tengo que recuperarlo.

―Es muy peligroso, Merlina…

―Tengo que recuperarlo ―reiteró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Dunstan negó con la cabeza.

―No te entiendo. No sé…

―Agatha ―suspiró ―, esa maldita cosa me hizo que incendiara el Ministerio. Estoy segura, y tengo que saber por qué. Tenemos que sacarlo del allí. Si no voy pronto, sabrán que huí y sospecharán que puedo ir al ministerio.

La mujer la miró frunciendo los labios.

―Si algo sale mal, todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano y te lo sacaré en cara ―amenazó ―. Pero si es importante para ti, iremos. Sé dónde está el despacho de mi tía, tengo varita… y son alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Ya sólo deben quedar los guardias del lugar. No tendría que ser tan difícil…

Merlina asintió con entusiasmo.

―Si algo sale mal, luego podrás reprochármelo, no me ofenderé. ¡Adelante!

―A la cuenta de tres, prepárate. Uno… Dos... Tres.

La roca que la mantenía de pie desapareció. Fue como si tuviera una caída libre durante un momento y, luego, como si volara, hasta que pasó por el tubo de goma y se le apretaron los órganos. Le dieron unas ganas locas de orinar. No debió haber bebido tanto líquido.

El frío desapareció, llevándose al viento consigo y al olor a sal. Todo eso fue reemplazado por grava y un olor a basura. El ambiente era mucho más cálido.

Abrió los ojos: estaba en un callejón del centro de Londres.

―Bien. Ahora, nos secaremos y tú te pondrás esta túnica que traje para ti. ― Merlina asintió con fervor.

Se prepararon.

―Cuando fui a preguntar por ti al Ministerio, bajé en la cabina ―indicó Dunstan ―. Ya está reparada, así que es mejor que bajemos por allí. La entrada de trabajadores es insegura.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba la salida del metro más cercano a la calle en donde estaba la cabina. Caminaron por las sombras hasta que los edificios se empequeñecieron y el lugar se hizo más pobre.

A la luz de la luna relucía la pintura roja de la cabina.

―Vamos, entra ―murmuró Dunstan abriendo la puerta a Merlina.

―Esto no me gusta nada. Terminaré vomitando.

―No lo podrás hacer. Tendrás que esforzarte. Ahora te voy a desilusionar. Caminarlas apegada a cada pared, y si no la hay, te agacharás. Munch tiene buen ojo, y no debe verte. Ni nadie.

Merlina sintió como si un huevo se aplastara en su frente cuando Dunstan la encantó, y fue extraño verse como el interior de la cabina.

―Vaya, si hubiese sabido hacer este encantamiento antes, de seguro me habría vengado mejor de ti.

―Te habría visto. Ahora te veo, no eres del todo invisible. Bien, marcaré el número, así que afírmate y no te marees.

"Visita urgente" dijo Dunstan cuando la fría voz preguntó la razón de la ida. No hubo problema. Se colocaron las chapitas en el pecho.

Con un traqueteo brusco descendieron.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando el Atrio, el largo vestíbulo con piso de madera, y, en el centro, precisamente bordeando el mostrador, la alfombra de un color más claro, la que Merlina había quemado. El techo azul eléctrico con runas parecía fuera de lugar, y la fuente no estaba funcionando, pero el silencio no era absoluto.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ―indagó el mago que cuidaba la entrada del Atrio. Era miope, una suerte para Merlina.― Es un poco tarde para que recibamos visitas.

Hacia el centro, Eric Munch miró con curiosidad, despertando de su letargo.

―Disculpe, es urgente ―dijo Agatha con voz grave ―. Soy sobrina de Dolores Umbridge, y hoy dejé algo mío en su despacho. Necesito ir a buscarlo.

―Ah, claro, claro ―contestó el mago con extrañeza ―. Bueno, siento decirle, señorita, que _Madame_ Umbridge dejó muy claro que no quería que usted volviera a pisar el Ministerio de Magia.

Hubo silencio. El corazón de Merlina se agitó. Se apegaba a la pared, tras Dunstan, lo más que podía.

―¿Está seguro? Eso es extraño. Es una locura.

―No sé si será una locura, señorita, pero debe retirarse.

―Bien…

Merlina esperó, aguantando la respiración, pensando en que había sido una pésima idea ir a meterse en más problemas. Tal vez, el diario, ni siquiera tuviera importancia, y todo lo del fuego fuese una coincidencia.

―Claro que me iré, sin antes irme con lo que vengo a buscar. ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Depulso! ¡Petríficus Totalus! ― Los hechizos fueron pronunciados con toda rapidez, dedicándolo a las tres personas que estaban allí. Sus movimientos fluidos hicieron que fuera imposible atacarla.

Después de unos segundos…

―¡Oh, Dunstan! ¿Viste? ¡Habrías podido con los idiotas de Azkaban! ―se quejó Merlina, asombrada de lo que acababa de ver.

―Merlina, si te fijas, Munch es un estúpido, este viejo casi es ciego y el otro parece que era sordo ―argumentó ella, pasándose una mano por la frente.

―Tienes razón.

―Ahora, tenemos que ir a la segunda planta. Ahí habrá más guardias y tal vez no sean tan estúpidos como estos dos. Parece que los Mortífagos andan cumpliendo trabajos esta noche, por eso no tienen muy vigilado ―añadió.

Merlina frunció el ceño, y pensó: "¿por qué el diario tiene que tenerlo esa vieja cara de sapo?".

―Eh… ¿Agatha? Creo que cometimos un error.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que no era necesario atacar a nadie para llegar al despacho de tu tía. El diario tiene que estar donde mismo: en el mostrador, con Munch.

―¡Deberías haberlo dicho en un principio! De todos modos, tenemos que ir a buscar tu varita.

―¿Con todo lo que pasé? No tengo tan buena memoria. Y la varita es menos importante.

―Actuemos antes de que éstos pierdan el poder de mis encantamientos.

Trotaron hasta el mostrador y pasaron y pasaron por encima. Munch estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Había tantos paquetes y papeles que tuvieron que sacar casi todo para encontrarlo, pero no podían ponerse a ordenar.

―Tómalo tú ―aconsejó Merlina, nerviosa ―. Yo podría ponerme incendiaria.

Dunstan lo guardó el diario en un bolsillo interior, en su túnica, y se puso la capucha justo al tiempo en que la puerta de los ascensores que llevaban a los pisos subterráneos se abría.

―¡Alto ahí! ―gritaron dos magos cuando vieron a Agatha. Pero ésta, una vez más, fue más rápida y pudo aturdirlos el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la cabina de teléfono.

―Me siento mal, creo que voy a vomitar ―dijo Merlina mientras subían.

―No hay tiempo para ello. De seguro nos van a perseguir, así que, apenas salgamos, desapareceremos de aquí.

Merlina se tomó del brazo de Dunstan antes que se lo pidiera.

Desaparecieron justo cuando tres personas sospechosas ―posiblemente magos que las estaban rastreando―doblaban una esquina.

Segundos más tarde, Merlina tocó tierra firme, en un lugar más bullicioso. De algún lugar salía un exquisito olor a chocolate y caramelos.

Abrió los ojos: estaban a lado de Honeydukes. Las luces venían de la tienda de arriba, donde vivían los dueños. Apenas se oían ruidos del pueblo.

―Oh… Oh… ―las piernas le fallaron y se fue contra la pared, dejándose caer.

Agatha se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Vamos, Merlina, falta poco ―la alentó en un susurro ―. Luego podrás descansar. Tienes que hacer el último esfuerzo. Además, podemos no estar seguras.

Merlina abrió los ojos y la miró. Un calor se extendió en su interior y en su cara, avergonzada por lo que iba a expresar. No podía creer que tuviera que agradecer a Dunstan otra vez.

―Nunca voy a olvidar lo que has hecho por mí esta noche.

Agatha puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ahórrate eso ―le tendió una mano para que se parara ―. Dejé un _thestral _cerca de aquí. Volaremos en él hasta el castillo.

―¿Por qué demonios no viajaste en el _thestral_ a Azkaban?

―Habría tardado mucho más, Morgan, y se habría cansado. Apresúrate.

Merlina se sentía estúpida al preguntar cosas tan obvias, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada para comprender bien todo.

Las piernas de Merlina la odiaron por trotar otra vez. Detrás de una planta tupida, tras una de las casas, estaba el misterioso animal negro, mimetizándose con la oscuridad tal como lo hacía Merlina. Lo único que destacaban eran sus ojos de un blanco lechoso.

La celadora se subió tras la profesora, afirmándose de su cintura con firmeza.

―Si te llego a vomitar en la espalda, tendrás que disculparme.

Merlina no tuvo necesidad de ensuciar la túnica de Agatha Dunstan. Cuando sintió ese viento fresco y con olor a naturaleza y a agua dulce, se relajó. Tuvo un grato sentimiento de libertad al volar en el suave animal.

Volaron por encima de todo Hogsmeade. Pasaron por encima del lago y, luego, atravesaron la reja sin ningún tipo de impedimento, todo ello en unos cuantos minutos. El _thestral_ descendió en picado, provocándole vértigo, mas aterrizó con elegancia y cuidado en el borde de la escalinata de piedra.

Todo en el castillo era tranquilidad. En algunos pisos se veían luces, al igual que en el vestíbulo. El bosque estaba quieto, y la cabaña de Hagrid no tenía humo.

Merlina tuvo la impresión de que Hagrid no regresaría más, y que Dumbledore tampoco lo haría. Algo le decía que no estaba en el castillo.

―No puedo creer que haya llegado. Creo que no me bañaré ni comeré. Quiero dormir ―reconoció, subiendo lentamente las escaleras con su colega.

"

El barco chocó contra las rocas, pero Severus pudo salir fácilmente de allí. Su expectación y adrenalina le hacía ser más ágil físicamente. No obstante, la presencia de dementores cerca le hacía pensar en cosas no gratas.

Caminó con paso fuerte hasta la puerta de entrada, ignorando el frío y las oscuras rocas que le rodeaban, e ingresó con prepotencia. Tres caras desconocidas se giraron hacia él. Eran aquellos personajes que creían ser Mortífagos, pero jamás en su vida habían tenido algún contacto con el Innombrable.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por dos velas encima del mesón.

―¡No se permiten las visitas! ―saltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

―¡Al carajo con eso! ¡Díganme donde está Merlina Morgan! ―los apuntó con la varita. Ellos fueron más lentos, pero no se produjo ataque.

Los recepcionistas se miraron. Alistair, quien había sido el que vigilaba a Merlina a ratos, parecía nervioso.

―¿Qué pasa? ―rugió Severus con la sangre hirviendo, imaginándose un millón de cosas. Merlina, con esos hombres. Merlina… Merlina siendo violentada de alguna manera.

Si le habían tocado un solo pelo, lo iba a saber… Y no les convendría nada.

―Merlina Morgan ha escapado ―contestó al final.

El profesor de Pociones se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

―¿Cómo? Mientes.

―No, ha escapado. Su celda tenía un agujero, pero es muy difícil descender sin ayuda ―declaró otro de los hombres ―. Cuando era la hora de llevarle la cena, no estaba, y la registramos por todos lados. No está.

―Pero existe la posibilidad de que se haya ahogado en el mar ―añadió el tercero con maldad.

Severus se puso serio, y ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de hablar para atacarlos. Los dejó inconscientes y les borró las memorias. Nadie podía saber que había ido hasta allá.

Desconfiado, miró el registro de su celda y subió a echar un vistazo. Tal como habían dicho, un trozo de muralla faltaba y, ella, no estaba.

Apoyó una mano en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había podido ocurrir. Él sabía que estaba viva, lo sentía. Ella no había caído al mar, no lo había hecho. Simplemente no podía ser.

¿Habría escapado sola? No se la imaginaba tampoco descendiendo por allí.

Pero había escapado, era libre.

Sin embargo… Si había huido sin problemas, ¿dónde habría ido?

El corazón de Severus se detuvo un momento para, un segundo después, seguir latiendo con más violencia.

Furioso, frustrado y aterrado, enterró un puño en la pared. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor.

― ¡Morgan! ¿Qué has hecho? ―bramó.

Ya no había tiempo para nada. Las cosas ya estaban así: en dos días más, Hogwarts iba a ser atacado. Y ella iba a estar allí.

Lamentablemente, esta vez, no podría arriesgarse a enterar a alguien del castillo acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir; ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Dumbledore para hacerlo a través de él. Sabían que Hogwarts sería atacado… mas los tomarían a todos por sorpresa.


	36. Preparación

**Capítulo 36: Preparación**

"

Tal como lo dijo, se fue directo a la cama. Las piernas las tenía agarrotadas y su cerebro no llegaba más allá del pensamiento "descansar". Sin embargo, reconocía bien el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le inundaba. El cambio de escenario era totalmente radical, así que no podía pasar por alto el volver a estar en el castillo, en paz, sin preocupaciones por el momento, sin contar a Severus, por supuesto, y el hecho de que seguía estando embarazada.

Agradeció que no hubiera estudiantes en los pasillos. Todos estaban ya en sus salas comunes, por lo que se ahorró las posibles miradas curiosas. Primero que todo, ella y Dunstan despedían olor a mar, entre algas, sal y algo podrido, y el pelo de ambas estaba apelmazado y duro, como si se hubieran echado huevo. Sus caras estaban resecas gracias a la sal y su andar estaba muy desgarbado y poco entusiasta. Un buen observador habría visto el temblor de sus extremidades inferiores al dar un paso. Lo más increíble de todo era, y que habría dado para comentar a los demás, que caminaban la una al lado de la otra, sin hablar, aunque con un aura extrañamente pacífica. ¿Ellas, juntas, cuando habían demostrado ser enemigas declaradas? No era algo que ocurriera con frecuencia.

―Bien, aquí nos separamos ―dijo Dunstan con una pequeña sonrisa al momento que llegaron al primer piso y tomaban caminos diferentes para llegar a sus respectivos despachos.

Merlina suspiró y asintió. Le dio una tímida palmada en el brazo derecho.

―Gracias ―reiteró con sinceridad, y tuvo que admitir que se sintió bien al expresarlo.

―No te preocupes ―repuso Agatha―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches.

Se dieron la espalda y apresuraron el paso. Merlina hizo el último esfuerzo para correr y lanzarse sobre su cama, sin prender la luz siquiera. Fue una sensación tan agradable caer en ese colchón blando, tibio y suave, como si no hubiese probado hace años algo tan cómodo como aquello.

Se envolvió con el cubrecama boca abajo, y cerró los ojos. El estómago le rugió de hambre y su cuerpo pidió a gritos una ducha, mas se quedó dormida profundamente, durante las quince horas siguientes.

El último pensamiento que tuvo fue: "Qué bien que no seas más mi enemiga, Dunstan, sino estaría todavía en esa celda…"

"

Era la una y media de la tarde cuando despertó. La brillante luz del sol de marzo se filtró por el visillo de la ventana, brindándole un incómodo calor en la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Por unos segundos se sintió fuera de lugar: en apenas un día se había habituado a dormir en el helado suelo de piedra de Azkaban, muriéndose de frío y soportando ese hedor a muertos en vida que expelían cada una de las paredes de ese cubículo fatal.

Se alzó un poco para comprobar su habitación: todo estaba en orden, tal cual como había dejado las cosas cuando se fue. El único cambio que había, se hallaba a su derecha, encima del velador: el diario.

Estaba envuelto en el mismo papel café y tenía una nota encima, con la caligrafía de Dunstan, y dictaba un: "Si vas a revisarlo, llámame. Es mejor que yo esté presente si se arma un incendio, ya que tú no tienes varita".

La circulación de la sangre de la celadora aumentó su ritmo, esperando a que sucediera algo con ella por mirar el diario. Al menos, en los diez segundos que estuvo observándolo, no despidió fuego por los ojos. Eso era un gran avance.

Su estómago protestó por milésima vez durante el día.

― ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―contestó con las energías renovadas. Partió al baño para dejarse la carne viva con la esponja, hasta sacarse el último rastro de sal y suciedad.

Salió casi brillando del baño de tanta limpieza y tomó el rumbo a la cocina para devorarla completa, antes que las náuseas le atacaran y le hicieran vomitar.

Mientras comía, Merlina inició una serie de pensamientos sin ilación alguna. La mayoría se basaban simplemente en recuerdos de Severus, y tuvo que reconocer que, ahora que podía pensar con más claridad y sin letargo, se sentía decepcionaba al haber sido Agatha, y no él quien la salvara de una muerte segura. No era malagradecida, sencillamente…

_Te extraño. Te extraño tanto…_

No quería llorar. No podía seguir gastando lágrimas cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a las decepciones y a las tristezas. Debía sobrellevar lo que le ocurriera, y aceptar que Severus lo había hecho por el bien de ambos, aunque no le cupiera la idea en la cabeza.

Luego recordó a Harry, Ron y Hermione otra vez. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían en peligro? ¿Cumpliendo sus propias misiones? De algo estaba segura: estaban arriesgándose, dando el todo por el todo. Y, también los extrañó. Deseó estar con ellos en los jardines de Hogwarts, como cuando no tenía ninguna preocupación, y ni siquiera sucedía nada con Severus. Quiso conversar con ellos de cosas triviales, o con Hermione, para que resolviera sus dudas. Ella siempre tenía alguna respuesta… o casi siempre.

Se sintió cobarde. Ella, en el castillo, segura, comiendo, y extrañamente tranquila, sin trauma alguno por haber sido encerrada en el peor lugar del mundo. Eso se debía a que estaba en Hogwarts y Hogwarts, para ella, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, representaba seguridad, la seguridad absoluta. Ver sus poderosas e impenetrables paredes, para ella significaba vida y paz. Por eso es que estaba tranquila y, al a vez, no quería hacer nada. ¡Pero tampoco podía! ¿Cómo hacerlo si iba a arriesgar más de una vida? Esa vida era parte de ella, por eso ella debía mantenerse a salvo, a toda costa.

Miró a los elfos domésticos, quienes limpiaban losa y mesones, y cocinaban sin parar. Se veían tan tranquilos como ella, concentrados en sus tareas, sin preocupaciones.

― ¿Señorita? ―chilló una voz aguda detrás de ella.

Merlina salió de sus pensamientos y se giró, mirando hacia abajo a un elfo con una torre de gorros de colores sobre su cabeza, dejando sobresalir sus puntiagudas orejas. Tenía gruesos calcetines de lana en sus piececitos, siendo impares. Sus grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis la miraban con tristeza. Llevaba un paquete de navidad en las manos muy arrugado, como si lo hubiese tenido guardado por largo tiempo.

― ¿Sí? Tú eres Dobby, ¿no?

―Sí, señorita, yo soy Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Siento mucho… ―le temblaron las piernas ―molestarla ―completó avergonzado, agachando la vista.

―No, no te preocupes ―dijo con simpatía ―. ¿Sucede algo?

―Yo… yo querría saber si Harry Potter no vendrá más al castillo.

―Oh.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio. Se miraron otra vez.

―Me temo que no ―contestó Merlina finalmente tras pensar las verdaderas posibilidades.

El elfo tragó saliva y extendió el paquete a Merlina.

―Usted es su amiga. Si lo ve, ¿puede entregarle esto?

Merlina pensó en negar la situación. No era que no fueran amigos, sino que… ¿qué posibilidades tenía de volver a ver a Harry? Era tan difícil como reencontrarse con Severus.

―Bien. Si lo veo, se lo daré en tu nombre. ¿Qué es, Dobby?

―Es un chaleco de navidad hecho por mí. Lo tengo guardado desde esa fecha. Yo… ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ―. Muchas gracias, señorita ―hizo una pronunciada reverencia para tocar el suelo con su afilada nariz y se retiró a sus labores.

―De nada. Gracias por contar conmigo.

_Gracias por contar conmigo._ Poco más tarde, sus propias palabras le sonaron falsas, forzadas. Jamás podría hacer la entrega.

Dado que físicamente se encontraba animada, se puso manos a la obra con la limpieza del castillo. Había suciedad por todas partes, y muchas de las aulas en desuso estaban patas arribas por los vandálicos actos de Peeves.

―¡Merlina!

Casi se le salió el corazón cuando oyó el grito de Minerva. La mujer trotó hasta ella con la mano en el pecho, como si ella hubiese sido la asustada.

― ¡Merlina! ¡Oh! ¡Ya estás aquí!

―Sí, yo…

―Dunstan acaba de contármelo todo. ¡Cuánto nos preocupamos por, ti, Merlina! Pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a nada ―añadió con sinceridad ―. Teníamos que permanecer en el castillo, hasta que Agatha tomó la decisión de ir a buscarte. No sabes… ¡oh, Merlina! Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

―Sí, profesora, no se preocupe. No me trataron mal, después de todo. Lo único malo era la celda, ni siquiera tenía camastro.

―Bien, bien… ―inspiró aire, inflando sus aletas de la nariz y abriendo al máximo sus ojos oscuros ―Tenía que venir a comprobarlo por mí misma. ¿Recuperaste lo que necesitabas?

Merlina recordó el diario.

―Oh, sí.

―Por favor, Merlina, no vuelvas a salir del castillo por nada del mundo, ¿sí?

―No, ya no pienso hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Sólo por Hogsmeade…

―No, Merlina, ni por Hogsmeade ―corroboró la profesora con gravedad, volviendo a esa expresión de severidad usual.

La más joven arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?

― ¿En Hogsmeade? No, pero a ti y a Dunstan las están buscando ―los ojos de Merlina se abrieron como platos ―. En la mañana publicaron esto.

Le extendió un ejemplar del periódico de esa mañana de día jueves. Merlina lo cogió y miró la portada. En ella había dos fotografías. La suya apenas era de antes de ayer, la que se había sacado para Azkaban y salía con una expresión hostil y, luego, cerrando los ojos por el flash, contorsionándosele la cara. Agatha, en su fotografía, salía evidentemente más joven y muy seria, y lo único que hacía era pestañar y bufar con fuerza. Un gran título de gruesas letras negras, citaba "Prófuga de Azkaban y su cómplice".

Los ojos de Merlina comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por el texto.

"

Merlina Morgan Grace, de veintisiete años, fue apresada el pasado 20 de febrero, durante la tarde, luego de hacer una visita al Ministerio de Magia y tratar de causar un incendio con Fuego Demoníaco. Personal del Ministerio logró intervenir justo a tiempo, sin causar heridos. Sin embargo, siendo ya amonestada anteriormente Morgan, se le llevó a juicio, donde el Wizengamot decidió, inapelablemente, enviarla a Azkaban.

Merlina Morgan logró escapar con la ayuda de Agatha C. Dunstan, fiel amiga de años, con quien huyó, posiblemente, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde ambas trabajan.

Dolores Umbridge asegura que no tardarán en encontrarlas, para que ambas cumplan su condena.

"Posiblemente también hallemos como cómplices al docente del colegio, lo que sería una lástima." Añade. "Es preferible, si se encuentran en el colegio, que se entreguen por sí mismas; aunque es entendible que los profesores tengan temor de actuar por su cuenta".

Mientras tanto se ha dejado en claro, que la condena para Morgan serían diez años por intento de masacre y destrucción del Ministerio, con un dementor día y noche durante su celda.

"Es peligrosa, tiene cara de pollo inocente, pero de verdad que lo es" comenta Eric Munch, quien tuvo la oportunidad de atenderla ese mismo día.

Se ruega, por otro lado, a la gente que esté atenta a estas fotografías. Merlina Morgan podría resultar pirómana y Agatha Dunstan tiene mala fama por su excesiva violencia.

"

La boca de la joven no podía estar más abierta. McGonagall le observaba con una especie de lástima.

―No puedo creerlo ―soltó al final, echando a andar sus neuronas ―. "Fuego Demoníaco" ―articuló blandiendo el periódico― ¿Qué demonio es eso? ¡Ni siquiera habría sabido a hacer el conjuro! ¿"Juicio"? ¿Cuándo me hicieron el maldito "juicio", profesora? ¡No me dieron la oportunidad de nada! Ni siquiera de tratar de explicarme ―hizo una mueca ―. Y, para peor, Umbridge se esfuerza en tapar el segundo apellido de su sobrina. ¡Es obvio que no quiere que la conecten con ella! Está manipulando a medio mundo.

Minerva asintió con pesar.

―Lo sé, Merlina, todos lo sabemos. No podemos hacer nada. De todas formas, ella manipula porque al Ministerio lo manipulan. Es cierto que es malvada y retorcida por naturaleza, pero la amenaza de Mortífagos hace que, esa parte, salga de sí con doble intensidad. Es una mujer aprovechadora, trata sólo de quedar bien con lo que le conviene.

Merlina miró el periódico otra vez, furiosa.

_ Posiblemente también hallemos como cómplices al docente del colegio, lo que sería una lástima. Es preferible, si se encuentran en el colegio, que se entreguen por sí mismas; aunque es entendible que los profesores tengan temor de actuar por su cuenta._

― ¿Ve? ¡También les pone en peligro a ustedes! ¿Entregarme? ―farfulló. Se llevó una mano a cierto lugar, inconscientemente ― No podría.

―Claro que no ―contestó Minerva altaneramente ―. Además, da igual. No podemos estar más en peligro de lo que nos encontramos ahora. No vamos a entregarte, Merlina. Además, lo único que desean ellos es poder entrar a Hogwarts ahora que no está Dumbledore. Porque ellos lo saben, pero no lo quisieron publicar para no espantar al pueblo mágico. Su fin es que nosotros le llamemos con la intención de que penetren en el castillo para buscarte, y lo único que harán, en realidad, es adueñarse, tomarse el poder. No lo permitiremos ―finalizó con firmeza.

Merlina sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazar a la profesora. Fue un abrazo fugaz, pero en ello expresó su agradecimiento.

―Ahora… ―Minerva la miró con un rictus en los labios ― La profesora Agatha me dijo que no te invitara a la reunión que vamos a efectuar en quince minutos más. Me dijo que podía no ser saludable para ti ―Merlina se enderezó y se rascó la cabeza para contrarrestar la impresión ―. ¿Te sucede algo malo? ¿Tienes… alguna enfermedad?

―Oh… No, no profesora. He pasado por algunas situaciones últimamente… y lo de Azkaban me dejó debilitada mentalmente. Ya sabe, los dementores…

―Entonces, te pregunto a ti, ¿deseas participar? No creo que ella deba inmiscuirse en tus decisiones.

Merlina se mordió el labio. Si Dunstan había dicho eso por ella… Debía significar algo, ¿no? Hasta ahora había resultado tener más razón en todo.

―Si ella lo vio de ese modo, es preferible que yo no vaya.

―Bien.

Merlina se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, con las manos entrelazadas, cavilando su decisión. Cinco minutos después de irse, la voz de la profesora se oyó en el colegio completo, amplificada:

―Se les solicita a los prefectos que conduzcan a los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas y se les convoca a todo el personal de Hogwarts que se dirija de inmediato a la sala de profesores.

Merlina no se movió, y oyó cómo, en pocos minutos, el colegio quedaba en un silencio absorbente.

¿Por qué era tan necesario que los estudiantes se fueran a sus salas comunes? No era algo que se pidiera tan a diario. Que fueran en grupo por los pasillos y avisaran de cualquier acto extraño, era normal.

La curiosidad mató a Merlina.

―No creo que todo esto sea más grave de lo que ya he pasado.

Caminó hasta la sala de profesores, pero no entró. Apegó el oído a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Minerva.

―… es imposible saberlo. No hemos recibido ninguna información de él, y evidentemente no está con ninguno de los de la Orden del Fénix, quienes andan haciendo sus respectivas misiones.

― ¿Quieres decir, Minerva, que tenemos que actuar por nuestra cuenta? ―indagó Sprout, sin sonar enojada. Parecía estar de acuerdo.

―Es lo que digo yo, sí. Sé que Dumbledore no quiere dar información de su paradero; es riesgoso, pero estando como están las cosas…

― ¿Y si cometemos algún error? ¿Si exponemos a los estudiantes, o a los familiares? ―Merlina no reconoció la voz, pero era de mujer.

―Vector, los cometeríamos tanto con o sin Dumbledore ―rebatió Flitwick.

― ¿Qué tan seguro es esto de que atacarán Hogwarts? Los hechizos son poderosos, nadie podría entrar.

Merlina se sorprendió a sentir su corazón agitado. No le había causado tanta impresión la conversación: no era algo que pudiera considerarse novedoso, pero se sentía nerviosa. Ella confiaba en Hogwarts, en su protección.

―Snape lo dijo hace tiempo ― informó McGonagall.

―Pero él podría no estar de nuestra parte.

―Aún así, debe ser cierto, o en parte. El problema es que no sabemos cuándo, por eso deberíamos actuar con prontitud.

―Pero, ¿cómo entrarían al castillo?

―No lo sabemos. Los Mortífagos cuentan con poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para romperlos. Además… ―Minerva pareció pensar en lo que debía decir ― Snape mismo puede ser el que les haga entrar por la puerta principal. Dado las instrucciones de Dumbledore, no debemos desconfiar de él.

―Pues, yo lo hago. Discrepo de todo esto ―aquella fue la voz de Pince. A Merlina le hirvieron las entrañas.

Severus era bueno. Severus sólo arriesgaba su vida por todos ellos.

―Irma, según la decisión que tomemos aquí… Ya sabes, la mitad más uno y la decisión está tomada. No estamos desobedeciendo ninguna orden de Dumbledore. Nos dejó muy en claro que debíamos buscar la manera, fuera la que fuese, de poner a los estudiantes a salvo.

― ¿Y nosotros?

―Si logramos dejar a salvo a los estudiantes, nosotros también podremos hacerlo, hasta que llegue el momento de pelear. Bien, ¿qué dicen? ¿Evacuamos Hogwarts mañana en la mañana o esperamos a tener alguna orden del director?

Hubo silencio. ¿Qué habría hecho ella? ¿Qué habría votado? Si Severus era capaz de entrar con una veintena de Mortífagos por la puerta principal… ¿Qué haría? ¿Iría hasta él o huiría?

―Está dicho, entonces. Mañana, a las siete en punto se hará que padres puedan retirar a sus hijos. Los que no puedan, serán enviados en el expreso. Manos a la obra para enviar las cartas en no más de dos horas.

Merlina se despegó de la puerta y dio zancadas hasta la otra esquina. Su mente se hallaba en un torbellino. Hogwarts era seguro, pero si era el mismo Severus quien interviniera en la seguridad… Ni siquiera tenía varita. No tenía su maldita varita. Era tan insignificante, como un muggle, o peor.

Las náuseas llegaron hasta su boca. Corrió por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Salió por las puertas, al aire libre. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno fresco.

Miró su entorno con cierta nostalgia y se sentó en la escalinata de piedra, tratando de concentrarse. Iba a tener que buscar un escondite una vez que evacuaran a todos. Pero deseaba ver a Severus. Si él iba a entrar al castillo…

A su lado apareció el mismo thestral que las había llevado al castillo la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado y la observó con sus ojos blancos.

Se le ocurrió una idea riesgosa.

Alzó la mano y acarició el cuello del animal. Éste cerró los ojos, dando a entender que le gustaba.

― ¿Me ayudarías? ―le preguntó― ¿Me ayudarías a huir de aquí? ¿Te arriesgarías?

El thestral se limitó a mover las orejas. ¿Eso era un sí? ¿Le habría entendido lo que quería decir?

Cuando el calor del sol comenzó a molestarle, entró al castillo otra vez. Además, el paisaje le resultaba tétrico. El sol, ese día, estaba fuera de lugar.

El animal aguardó a que ella entrara para seguirla disimuladamente.

Merlina se inmiscuyó en las mazmorras, para ir al despacho de Severus. Quería ver si podía rescatar algo de allí para echarlo en su maleta. Algo de él, algún recuerdo, o al menos para echarlo en uno de sus bolsillos tal como había hecho con el regalo de Harry, que ocupaba lugar en su túnica.

Mientras caminaba, sin embargo, oyó un sollozo. Se detuvo, alerta. ¿Sería Myrtle? No, claro que no. Éste sonaba a un lloriqueo de niño.

Caminó con cuidado, contando cada uno de sus pasos, rastreando el sonido. Éste venía detrás de uno de los tapices.

Tiró lentamente de la tela, para hacerla a un lado. Y entonces…

Un muchacho de Slytherin de primer año, estaba acurrucado en un pequeño espacio.

―Oye, chico ―llamó Merlina, estirando una mano para tocarle el hombro ― ¿Te han hecho algo?

El muchacho alzó su carita regordeta y pálida, surcada de lágrimas.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

―Y-yo… tengo una amiga ―balbució con la voz tomada.

Merlina entró al espacio, arrodillándose a su lado.

― ¿Le pasó algo a tu amiga? ―inquirió Merlina colocándole una mano en el hombro con preocupación.

El niño negó con la cabeza fervientemente, y siguió llorando.

―Lo siento, si no me cuentas lo que te ha ocurrido, no podré ayudarte. Lamentablemente no está el profesor… ―frunció los labios ― No está el profesor de casa para hacerse cargo de ti.

El niño alzó otra vez el rostro.

―E… ella es-s de Hu…Hufflepuff ―cuchicheó con dolor en sus facciones.

― ¿Y qué pasa con ella? ¿Está enferma?

El niño, que al parecer hace rato luchaba con el movimiento de sus brazos, se lanzó contra el pecho de Merlina y la abrazó.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Ningún niño la había abrazado. Nunca, ni siquiera su prima, Wealthow.

Dio unas palmaditas suaves en su cabeza, sintiendo compasión.

―Por favor, dime lo que sucede. Los profesores podrían ayudar.

Éste negó con la cabeza en el pecho de Merlina, ensuciándola de mucosidades y lágrimas saladas.

―N-no pueden… ayudar.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque la van a matar.

Merlina tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo separó de ella con brusquedad.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

―La van… ¡la van a matar!

― ¿Y quién la va a matar? ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo?

―Ellos… los-los amigos de papá… ellos la matarán.

Merlina estaba completamente desconcertada, aunque tenía una idea aproximada al temor del muchacho.

― ¿Por qué la matarían?

―Porque… porque e-es san-sangre sucia.

― ¿Quiénes son los amigos de tu padre?

―Ellos.

La joven embarazada sabía a qué se refería con "ellos". El pobre muchacho era hijo de un Mortífago.

―No la matarán ―le acarició la mejilla, tratando de ser lo más amistosa posible ―. Puedes estar tranquilo. Mañana trabajaremos en ellos. Ustedes estarán todos a salvo.

El niño soltó un desgarrador sollozo.

― ¡No! ¡N-no estaremos a s-salvo!

― ¿Por qué?

El chico, con un mohín, dirigió sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos a los de ella.

―Porque… ―hipó― Papá me dijo que me ocultara aquí, para encontrarme y salvarme. Ellos vendrán esta noche, entrarán al castillo.

"

Tres segundos más tarde, Merlina se encontró corriendo hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, con el corazón en la mano. No se había detenido a pensar las cosas. No era el momento.

Entró al despacho sin tocar. Minerva se sobresaltó: estaba cerca de la chimenea, quemando algunas cartas.

― ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Merlina! ¿Qué sucede?

―Debemos evacuar a los estudiantes, ahora ya.

Y le contó rápidamente lo que había dicho el pequeño.

La voz de la profesora volvió a tronar con fuerza en el castillo. Dos minutos más tarde estaban debatiendo lo que debían hacer.

― ¿Por dónde sacamos a los estudiantes? Podrían tener vigilado Hogsmeade ―señaló Flitwick.

―De hecho, lo tienen vigilado ―corroboró Agatha, y añadió, con cierta ironía, señalando a Merlina y, luego, a sí misma ―. Por nosotras.

―Entonces, el único camino que queda, dado que no podemos ni utilizar la red Flu, o hacerlos desaparecer. Dumbledore es el único que podría controlar el encantamiento, pero no está. Utilizar el tren es lo que se esperarían ellos, por lo tanto, el único camino que podría sernos útil, sería el del manejo de _trasladores_.

―Pero contamos con poco tiempo, según lo que nos ha dicho Merlina ―intervino Pomona con aflicción.

―Son las cinco y media de la tarde. Si actuamos en un margen de dos horas, podríamos salvar a cada uno de los estudiantes.

―Pero hay doscientos estudiantes. ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¡Ni siquiera podemos avisar a sus padres! ―dijo Irma, pesimista con esa hosca cara de buitre.

―Bueno, de hecho, sí podemos. Para algo sabemos utilizar el encantamiento Patronus.

―Yo creo… ―todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Merlina. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron ―Yo creo que no hay nada que discutir. Para mí, el asunto está claro. El uso de trasladores es lo único que podemos hacer. Es de esperarse que haya Mortífagos encubiertos en el Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Yo apoyo a la profesora McGonagall.

Pomona, Flitwick, Burbage, Firenze ―quien también estaba en la reunión parado en sus cuatro patas, ocupando un lugar de la mesa ―, Hooch, Pomfrey, Sinistra, Grubbly-Plank y Dunstan, sonrieron demostrando apoyo. En cambio, Babbling, Trelawney, Vector y Pince, parecían en desacuerdo. Binns era completamente indiferente. Él era fantasma y daba igual si era alcanzado por la maldición asesina.

Minerva le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

―Bien. Necesitamos que tú, Merlina, vayas a las cocinas y ordenes a los elfos domésticos y reúnan cuarenta objetos, dentro de Hogwarts, que no tengan valor y los depositen en una caja, en el centro del Vestíbulo. Nosotros, los jefes de casa, informaremos a los estudiantes. Tú, Dunstan, te harás cargo de Slytherin.

"El plan es el siguiente: escogeremos cinco lugares muggles mientras los elfos hacen su trabajo. Ocho _trasladores_ por lugar estaría perfecto. Entre cinco y siete estudiantes por traslador, no habría problemas de nada. Si dejamos un margen de cuatro minutos entre aparición, gastaríamos entre media hora y cuarenta minutos. Los padres o familiares sabrán hacerse cargo del resto. Una vez listo todo, Merlina, nos avisas para que nosotros, todos, excepto Firenze y el profesor Binns, vayamos a programar los _trasladores_. Y, por favor, Merlina, fíjate muy bien en que los objetos sean basuras. Nosotros escogeremos partes muy diferentes unas de otras, y lo más solitarias que puedan ser, alejadas de centros mágicos.

"Binns, su deber es informar a los fantasmas de esto, incluyendo a Peeves. Firenze, si puedes, infórmales a los habitantes del bosque. Deben saberlo, y si están dispuestos a vigilar, a participar de alguna manera, o ponerse a salvo si es necesario, hazlo.

El centauro asintió pacíficamente y se marchó a paso seguro.

―Ahora, a trabajar.

Merlina se marchó a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas. El cuello le sudaba de los nervios, y las mejillas las tenía encendidas. Los ojos, vidriosos, se fijaban inexorablemente hacia el frente. Jamás miró a los lados o se detuvo para mirar en las ventanas. Aquél familiar sonido de su corazón latir en su propia cabeza, se intensificaba poco a poco. Se sintió observada, pero tal vez fuera sólo el efecto de la tensión.

No se dio cuenta que el thestral le cuidaba las espaldas.

Bajó a las bodegas, se colocó en frente del cuadro del frutero e hizo cosquilla a la pera que se convertía en pomo.

Los elfos estaban cocinando y limpiando como siempre, teniendo dulces preparados a todo momento.

Dado que no tenía varita, no podía amplificar su voz, aunque sí podía hablar fuerte. Se aclaró la garganta.

― ¡Escúchenme! ―dijo en voz alta, sacando de inmediato a los elfos de su trabajo. Estos la miraron con atención. Los ruidos metálicos y de loza desaparecieron ― Los aliados del Innombrable ―no era su intención asustarlos diciendo "Voldemort" ― vendrán para atacar Hogwarts esta misma noche. No tenemos tiempo, así que, por favor, todos ustedes, busquen por todos los rincones de Hogwarts objetos sin valor para transformarlos en _trasladores. _Háganlo lo más rápido posible. Éstos tienen que ser depositados en el centro del vestíbulo, dentro de una caja que yo pondré allí. Los espero.

La mirada de las criaturas cambió, asombrosamente, a orgullo y valentía.

Los elfos no se fueron de inmediato de la cocina: dentro de la cocina podían encontrarse muchos tesoros inservibles. Merlina deseó más que nunca tener su varita. Con ella podría haber invocado ella misma la caja, en vez de ir a buscarla a una de las aulas vacías, llenas de polvo. No estaba loca como para ir otra vez al ministerio a recuperarla.

Cuando llegó al Vestíbulo, trece elfos domésticos la esperaban con sus bracitos repletos de objetos destinados a ser _trasladores_.

Merlina se dedicó a ir sacando los que no servían. En veinte minutos estuvo con cuarenta objetos exactos para poder iniciar la parte del plan más importante: ubicar los destinos.

Aún quedaba más de una hora para que todo pudiera cumplirse tal como estaba proyectado.

―Por favor ―dijo Merlina, antes de ir a avisar a los profesores que todo estaba listo ―. No vayan a las cocinas. Vigilen el castillo desde los pisos superiores, y cuando vean algo, avísenle a cualquiera del personal. Luego… Pónganse a salvo.

Los elfos asintieron entusiastas e hicieron una reverencia.

―Si es necesario que luchemos, señorita, ¡lo haremos! ―voceó un elfo alzando un puño. Todos asintieron, imitándolo.

―No, no ―negó Merlina alzando las manos ―. Hoy no habrá guerra, no estamos preparados. Sólo refúgiense. Cuando llegue el momento… lucharemos.

Estos sonrieron felices, como si fuera su máximo deleite ayudar de esa manera.

―Listo, está todo tal como ordenó, profesora ―anunció Merlina en el aula de profesores. Todos estaban aguardándola.

―Perfecto. Ahora, vamos.

Merlina, que no tenía nada que hacer, los acompañó y vio cómo separaban en grupos de ocho a los trasladores, para luego encantarlos para ciertos lugares, de norte a sur. Extendieron en cinco hileras las cosas, dejando un espacio suficiente para que los estudiantes se acomodaran.

―Ahora, jefes de casa, vayamos a buscar a los estudiantes de manera ordenada y fórmenlos desde los más pequeños, hasta los más grandes. Y, por favor, profesora Dunstan, envíe los Patronus a las familias de los chicos.

Agatha fue mirando una lista donde se anotaban el nombre de los estudiantes a medida que apuntaba el techo con la varita, y exclamando un "Expecto Patronum" a todo pulmón.

Aquél mismo oso polar salía de la punta de su varita, fuerte y brillante, dividiéndose repetidas veces para correr por el cielo y traspasar la pared. Justo al terminar, con todos los profesores aparecieron con los estudiantes.

McGonagall descendió hasta Agatha, tomó la lista, y comenzó a llamar a uno por uno a los estudiantes, intercalando las casas. Era lo más justo, dado que no podían favorecer más a una que a otra.

En otros veinte minutos más ya todos estaban ocupando los lugares correspondientes alrededor de sus trasladores y habían llegado una infinidad de patronus de los padres de los chicos, avisando que estaban en los puntos de seguridad, aguardando.

Minerva observó un reloj de bolsillo y dijo:

―Estamos en la hora justa. En un quince segundos desaparecerán ustedes, y…

― ¡Un momento! ―saltó Merlina, mirando cada uno de los grupos, buscando alguna cabellera roja, larga y lisa.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Ginny Weasley no está.

― ¿Cómo?

El primer traslador desapareció con los primeros cinco estudiantes.

Merlina volvió a pasar la vista por cada una de las cabezas, y nada. Recordó que no la había visto durante dos días. Ella había ido a buscar el diario y, luego, al volver… ¿Dónde estaba Ginny?

¡El diario! ¡Ginny!

La celadora sabía que no alcanzaría a prepararse con nada, y más importante era encontrar a su amiga pelirroja. Por eso, dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras del Vestíbulo, sin llamar la atención.


	37. El ataque

**Capítulo 37: El ataque**

"

No la encontró. Buscó por cada una de las aulas, por cada rincón. ¡Cuánto habría dado en esos instantes por tener el Mapa del Merodeador! Habría sido mucho más fácil, apenas con una mirada habría sabido… Sin embargo, treinta minutos después de haber preguntado a fantasmas, a los cuadros, gárgolas, cualquier cosa que hablara, incluso a Peeves, si habían visto a Ginny Weasley y no encontrar rastro de nada, era porque definitivamente no estaba en el castillo. Le daba muy mala espina y le preocupaba demasiado, pero ya no iba a tener más tiempo para dejar a sus pensamientos volar más allá.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAL ATAQUEEEEEEEEE!

El cuerpo de Merlina se alzó unos centímetros por el susto.

La voz de Peeves había retumbado desde el séptimo piso. Merlina estaba en el quinto, descendiendo para regresar al Vestíbulo. Se quedó de piedra, esperando a que el poltergeist se lanzara contra ella. No tuvo claro por qué pensó que tendría que atacarla a ella, pero dado que ocupaba el puesto de celadora, siempre iba a ser aquella la persona que sufriera más ese tipo de molestias.

Pero Peeves no apareció en ningún momento. Entonces Merlina miró hacia la derecha, a la ventana… Y, a lo lejos, vio cómo un grupo numeroso de gente encapuchada entraba por las verjas, así sin más, caminando como una tropa militar, como una sombra maléfica, con las varitas en alto para invocar la Marca Tenebrosa al mismo tiempo.

Eran, sin duda, Mortífagos. Y Severus debía estar allí; su corazón, que saltaba violentamente, se lo decía.

Bajó hasta la primera planta corriendo a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y gritando a todo pulmón "¡Vienen hacia acá!" para alertar a todos los habitantes del castillo. Aún debían quedar algunos pocos estudiantes por desaparecer, los más grandes y con menos oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Una vez más recordó el diario, el objeto por el cual había sacrificado bastante, así que partió a buscarlo sin duda alguna. Cuando dobló la esquina del primer piso chocó de lleno con Dunstan, dándose un cabezazo que las aturdió a las dos por unos segundos.

― ¡Auch! ―se quejó Merlina sobándose el lugar afectado.

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? ―le espetó Dunstan reaccionando.

―Estaba buscando a Ginny…

― ¡No hay tiempo, Merlina! ¡Están a punto de entrar!

― ¡Pero tengo que ir a buscar el diario! ¡Estamos a tres metros de mi despacho!

Dunstan gruñó.

― ¡Tú y tu maldito diario!

Merlina la ignoró y corrió hasta el despacho. Ni siquiera se dispuso a pensar si podía quemarlo o no. Simplemente lo tomó y se lo echó al bolsillo. Cuando se volteó, se llevó un susto de muerte al ver allí al thestral que había estado con ella hace un par de horas atrás.

― ¿Por qué te sigue? ―preguntó Dunstan refiriéndose al thestral.

―No lo sé, no lo sé…

¡PUM!

Un ruido de una bomba estallar resonó una vez en el pasillo, haciendo temblar el suelo. Fueron a las proximidades del vestíbulo.

Gritos de desesperación siguieron a ello, junto con una cantidad de pasos que sonaban en la escalera de mármol.

― ¡HUYAN! ―gritó la profesora McGonagall a las dos jóvenes paralizadas ― ¡Están todos a salvo! ―se giró y gritó ― ¡Desmaius!

― ¡Vamos! ―la alentó Dunstan tirando a Merlina del brazo.

Comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba otra vez, seguidas por el animal alado. A la embarazada la cabeza le bombeaba con fuerza, atontándola un poco, impidiéndole concentrarse bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

Desde abajo se oían gritos y maldiciones. Afuera una enorme, verde y luminosa calavera con una serpiente en la boca, oscilaba sutilmente y de forma macabra. Las personas de Hogsmeade no lo pasaron por alto y comenzaron a inquietarse. ¿Estarían ellos a salvo? ¿Huirían?

Merlina no supo cómo iban a escabullirse de allí hasta que vio al caballo esquelético corriendo a su lado.

― ¡Tenemos que escapar volando! ¡Vamos a algún balcón por el que podamos escapar! ― dijo a la profesora. Ésta asintió. No pudo hablar, tenía la garganta seca.

Cuando iban por la mitad del quinto piso en dirección a unas de las torres oeste, un Mortífago encapuchado salió de un pasadizo secreto. Las mujeres frenaron en seco cuando éste las vio.

Dunstan se puso delante de Merlina, desenvainando la varita. Ella no podía hacer nada: estaba sin la suya, todo por culpa de Umbridge. Incluso pudo haberla destruido.

Merlina soltó un gemido de terror.

― ¡Depulso! ―exclamó Dunstan, fallando por poco. El hechizo apenas rozó a la persona, bajándole la capucha y revelando su identidad.

―Severus ―la voz de Merlina salió como una exhalación. Severus la miró aterrado. La luz verde de la marca que se filtraba por la ventana, le daba un aspecto más cetrino de lo usual. Merlina tenía la opción de haber tomado ventaja, sin embargo, corrió los cinco metros que les separaban.

― ¡Merlina! ¡No hay tiempo! ―le reprochó Dunstan, tratando de agarrarla del brazo en vano. El thestral también aguardaba allí, preparado para correr otra vez, resoplando.

―Morgan… ―comenzó a decir Severus cuando ella lo alcanzó. No pudo hablar porque los labios de ella habían atrapado los suyos.

A pesar de estar en una situación amarga y violenta, el beso fue cálido y suave. La celadora quiso quedarse así para siempre.

Voces y gritos malévolos iban aproximándose más y más. De seguro estaban buscando a algún alma inocente para atacar, arrasando con cada aula y escondite que hubiera.

Severus se desligó de los brazos de Merlina con algo de esfuerzo, tanto por la fuerza que ella imprimía en ello y por su propia fuerza de voluntad.

―Morgan, tienes que saber que…

― ¡MERLINA! ¡Vamos! ―gritó Dunstan nerviosa por los ruidos de explosiones y pasos que parecían estar rodeando el piso.

―Severus ―farfulló ella, desesperada, comenzando a alejarse, sabiendo que no podría arriesgarse más rato allí, a su lado. Si alguien los descubría juntos sería fatal para todos ―,estoy…

―Morgan, espera, tienes que escucharme ―insistió Severus ― Clive Lam…

―¡Merlina, apresúrate!

Merlina retrocedió más pasos, ya a un par de metros de él.

―Estoy… estoy ―y, la última palabra salió tan despacio de sus labios, que pudo haber sonado a cualquier cosa ―embarazada…

―¡Apúrate, que éstos se acercan!

Merlina pegó media vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose cobarde por no poder haberle dicho de forma fuerte y clara lo que le sucedía, aunque tuvo la impresión de que los ojos de Severus viajaron hasta su vientre cuando se lo dijo. Comenzó a correr, alcanzando a Dunstan otra vez.

De una de las escaleras, hacia su izquierda apareció un Mortífago gordo que fue alcanzado directo en el pecho por un encantamiento no verbal de la profesora.

Sin embargo…

―¡Atácalas! ―gritó la voz de una mujer, a la altura de donde antes había estado Merlina con Snape.

―¡Avada Kedavra!

Merlina creyó oír su corazón quebrarse cuando oyó salir la maldición asesina de los labios de Severus Snape.

Mientras corría creyó que iba a morir, pero fue a Dunstan a quien el rayo rozó antes de que doblaran la esquina, justo a tiempo.

―¡Entremos por esa puerta! ―indicó Agatha. Atrás se seguían oyendo pasos y gritos.

―¡Voy a matar a ese animal! ―vociferó la misma voz de mujer tras ellas, refiriéndose al thestral.

Los tres se precipitaron por la puerta de un aula vacía y la cerraron. Algunos de los del otro bando no tardarían en entrar.

―¡Diffindo! ―conjuró la profesora quebrando la ventana más grande. Era suficiente para que cupiera el animal.

Sin decir nada, sudorosas y nerviosas, se las arreglaron para subir al delgado lomo del thestral.

―Afírmate con todas tus fuerzas ―ordenó Dunstan cuando el animal se preparó para volar. No había mucho lugar y Merlina sentía que podría resbalar en cualquier momento. Se aferró como pudo a la cintura de Agatha.

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que despegara y en la lejanía se oyó que Bellatrix Lestrange aullaba un "¡Que no escapen!". No fue Severus quien entró ni tampoco el otro Mortífago gordo a quien Agatha había atacado. Era otra persona, quien hizo que Merlina le hirviera la sangre.

Y sucedió otra vez, pero de forma distinta: el fuego salió de su vista, tal como lo había pensado irónicamente en un momento, pero fue demasiado tarde para que el rayo candente alcanzara al desconocido: el thestral despegó y el fuego fue a parar al mobiliario, desatando un infierno inmediato. El hombre, impresionado por lo que vio, tampoco pudo alzar la varita.

―¡No entren aquí! ― gritó la voz del mago. Ella había oído esa voz antes. El animal era rápido, pleno e irradiaba seguridad. Ascendió metros y metros hacia el cielo azul, siendo imposible para cualquiera poder alcanzarlos con alguna maldición. Merlina sintió el viento revolviéndole el cabello. Tenía una oreja apegada a la espalda de Agatha, sin saber si los latidos tan violentos eran de una de las dos o ambas juntas.

Sin creer de la que se había salvado, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás. A más de medio kilómetro pudo divisar el castillo, el lago y el bosque. La Marca tenebrosa seguía arriba de Hogwarts, como una pequeña constelación.

―Estamos a salvo ―le alentó Agatha al sentir la espalda mojada. Lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de su compañera ―. Estamos a salvo y él también lo estará.

Aquel último comentario lo dijo sin mucha seguridad.

"

Trató de decírselo, trató de advertirla, pero ella le interrumpió y no pudo. Luego, se quedó sin habla por lo que creyó haber escuchado.

"Severus… estoy…" y lo último no lo pudo oír, pero leyó sus labios. Habían formado la palabra "embarazada".

¿Merlina, embarazada? Claro que no. Sólo había sido una palabra similar a ello, como "enojada", "decepcionada".

Ella no estaba embarazada. No lo estaba. Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Y, ahora, ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que sucedía con Clive Lamport?

Merlina y la profesora de Defensa volaron por múltiples campos y zonas rurales, por lo que le parecieron horas y horas, aunque no al extremo de llegar a tierra al amanecer. Era de noche aún, una noche muy oscura, cuando el thestral aterrizó en una superficie rocosa, al pie de un monte, en el corazón de un bosque no tan tupido como el de Hogwarts. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de donde estaban.

Merlina aún sentía el efecto ocurrido en el castillo. Tenía las lágrimas secas en la cara, y sus lagrimales no paraban de querer general más a cada momento en que Severus se cruzaba por su mente.

La criatura que las había cargado caminó hasta una pequeña posa de agua para beber.

―Bien… Creo que debemos un lugar para poder pasar lo que resta de la noche.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero antes podríamos buscar algo que comer. ¿Sabes cazar?

―Eh… no, pero podría intentarlo. Conservo mi varita.

―Ya, porque muero por comer carne en este mismo instante ―anunció con voz trémula.

Caminando por el bosque y el nuevo amigo entre ambas buscando signo de vida, dieron con una especie de choza, como si alguna vez alguien hubiese vivido en ello. No era un cuarto de más de dos metros por uno y medio, y de un metro y medio de altura, pero podrían cobijarse bajo él perfectamente haciéndole un encantamiento antiderrumbe. Los palos estaban podridos por la humedad y al parecer adentro había algún tipo de animal muerto. No tenía ni puerta ni ventanas ni piso y se hallaba en un enorme claro. El cielo podía verse perfectamente.

―Ya tenemos casa, pero sigo teniendo hambre ―dijo Merlina con pesimismo.

Agatha la miró molesta, malinterpretando su tono de voz.

―¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tú empleada?

Merlina pestañeó.

―No, Agatha, no… Yo sólo estoy preo…

―Pues, mira: coge un palo, le sacas filo y lo utilizas como lanza, ¿quieres?

―Agatha, no quería ofenderte. Sólo fue un pensamiento, no iba en tu contra ―argumentó Merlina, resignada a alzar la voz. No tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, ni menos con la única persona que la acompañaba y que, más encima, la había rescatado de una serie de situaciones comprometedoras y la había ayudado en todo lo que había podido el último mes para animarla.

La mujer asintió con sequedad.

―Lo siento, estoy preocupada al igual que tú. Todo esto… no me lo esperaba. Podría haberme quedado en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes?

―¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

―Y ahora todo esto, con los Mortífagos, los ataques…―continuó Dunstan haciendo girar la varita entre sus manos, iluminando los árboles de manera alternada, ignorando la pregunta de Merlina ― Me supera… En fin. Vamos a buscar ese conejo, liebre, serpiente o lo que sea.

―No ―contestó Merlina formulando una mueca de asco ―. Ya no quiero.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me va a dar pena verlo morir. Además… creo que ya no tengo ganas.

Agatha puso los ojos en blanco.

―Esto de estar embarazada… ―farfulló.

―Deberías ponerte en mi lugar. Los antojos y las náuseas son horribles.

Dunstan abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero la cerró luego. Merlina lo pasó por alto al ir mirando el suelo.

Finalmente dieron con un árbol de naranjas y comieron unas cuantas. Eso no iba a curar el hambre por completo, pero al menos las mantendría hidratadas hasta que pudieran hacer algo más. Luego de eso, hicieron los arreglos correspondientes a su nueva casa para poder recostarse en un espacio de tierra compacta, sin animales muertos ni nada que les impidiera tener una noche relativamente cómoda.

El thestral se echó afuera, también para dormir.

Merlina cerró los ojos, de pronto sintiéndose soñolienta. Amanecería con dolor de cuello y de cuerpo en general, pero tenía tanto sueño…

"

Abrió los ojos, asustada. Había soñado algo que no recordaba, pero que le había causado miedo o asombro. Se levantó y miró su cuarto. El espejo, el único espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía, expelía un brillo extraño, azulino.

Sin calzarse las zapatillas se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo. Vio su reflejo rodeado de aquella luz.

―Tienes que unir los cabos sueltos ―dijo su reflejo. Sí, él había sido porque la Merlina que estaba enfrente del espejo no había despegado los labios.

Ni siquiera en el mundo de la magia era común ver que el reflejo de una persona pudiera hacer algo diferente, pero Merlina no sintió miedo. Lo que le embargaba era la curiosidad.

―¿Cabos sueltos? ―preguntó a la muchacha del espejo. Mientras más la miraba, se daba cuenta que era ella en estado natural: no se veía ni un bulto creciente bajo su panza, su expresión era más vivaz, los ojos le brillaban y su cuerpo no era tan delgado como en esos instantes, a pesar del embarazo. Se notaba en las mejillas: Merlina embarazada tenía la cara más delgada y los ojos más sobresalientes. Tal vez, en el espejo, fuese unos meses más joven.

―Sí, tienes que unirlos ―reiteró su imagen.

Merlina se observó con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

―Tú sabes perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo.

―¿Habrá una guerra? ―inquirió dudosa.

La joven del espejo sonrió con una expresión cansina.

―Sí, habrá una guerra. Tu propia guerra. ¿No lo adivinas? ¿No lo recuerdas? Recuperaste tu memoria para retomar el camino.

La mente de Merlina trató de funcionar pero no logró conectar ninguna idea.

―No sé… ¿mi guerra?

―Sí. ¿No recuerdas la última de las profecías?

―Muy poco.

―Deberías recordarlas y ponerte a pensar en ellas para que puedas realizarlas, sino nunca podrás vivir en paz.

―¿Quién es mi enemigo? ―inquirió Merlina, recordando una de las partes de las profecías que más rondaban por su cabeza.

―Lo sabes. Si yo soy tú y yo lo sé, entonces es porque lo sabes. Soy la parte más alejada de tu mente: tú subconsciente. He guardado información que has obtenido bajo presión… Y si aplicas un poco más de presión a tu mente… vas a recordarlo.

Merlina bufó y se pasó una mano por la cara, un poco harta. No le gustaba sentirse desesperada. ¡Se despertaba para ir a hablar directamente con su reflejo! ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Y para peor, ella, no quería hablar las cosas de manera clara.

―Mira, no estoy para adivinanzas. No me levanté para venir a perder el tiempo. Si sabes algo, es mejor que lo digas ahora ya ―le espetó, evadiendo la tentación de golpear su imagen.

La Merlina del espejo sonrió otra vez, acentuando ese brillo azulino que expelía de su cuerpo.

―Vamos, no seas así. Eres inteligente, dentro de todo estás sana. No es necesario que te exprimas el cerebro para descubrir la respuesta. De hecho, si buscas en tu bolsillo puedes encontrar una clave.

―Si tú eres yo y somos lo mismo, no creo que tenga nada de malo que me lo digas ―rebatió Merlina con los dientes apretados ―. Y, la verdad, no creo que nos parezcamos mucho.

―Claro que nos parecemos, aunque yo sólo tomo la información que se borran de tu mente… Y no puedo revelarte nada, porque estoy dentro de tu inconsciencia, Merlina. Tienes que estar despierta y pensar… Descúbrelo antes de que sea tarde.

El brillo que rodeaba al reflejo de Merlina se desvaneció, mostrando tan sólo la imagen de una joven un poco más destartalada que la anterior y con el vientre inflado.

"…si buscas en tu bolsillo puedes encontrar una clave."

Ni siquiera tenía bolsillos. Su camisa de dormir era lisa.

De un momento a otro…

… abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el techo parcialmente oscuro. Un haz de luz anaranjada daba en una parte de la pared de la casucha. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, echando un vistazo a la espalda de Dunstan. Ésta dormía plácidamente, roncando apenas.

No supo por qué, pero el corazón le latía con violencia. No recordaba bien el sueño, sólo algunos detalles, y tampoco había sido como para agitarse. Sólo había sido un sueño y éstos pocas veces tenían importancia.

Con lentitud se sentó en la tierra. Tal como había previsto la noche anterior, los músculos de la espalda le dolían ferozmente. Nunca pudo estar mucho rato de lado mientras dormía porque le molestaba apoyarse en los hombros. Sentía, también, la cabeza como tabla, como si su nuca hubiese adoptado la forma del suelo.

Bostezó, extrayendo inconscientemente algo que se le clavaba en la cintura. Estaba en su bolsillo. Echó un vistazo, no muy interesada, viendo el diario de Craig envuelto en el papel.

―Porquería ―farfulló entre el bostezo, dejándolo a su lado.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos y pensando en el hambre que tenía.

"…si buscas en tu bolsillo puedes encontrar una clave". Esa frase atravesó la línea de sus pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz. Tocó sus bolsillos en búsqueda de algo más, pero no había nada, a menos que se contaran las pelusas o migas de pan y papeles de dulces como "algo útil". No es que fuera a encontrar una respuesta en el envoltorio del caramelo…

Miró el diario otra vez.

―Pero qué tonta ―farfulló tomándolo otra vez. Iba a desenvolverlo cuando se dio cuenta que no echaba fuego por ningún lado. Miró el diario, concentrada, oyendo la frase una y otra vez, no sabiendo si estaba más impresionada porque no tenía ya el complejo de dragón o porque había tardado en descubrir que el diario era la clave.

Se giró y sacudió el hombro de Dunstan con brusquedad.

―¡Agatha! ¡Agatha!

La mujer se levantó de golpe, asustada y con la varita apuntando el techo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Merlina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo cómo expresarse. De pronto se le acabó la emoción.

―¿Si? ―inquirió la otra alargando la "i" al final.

―Eh… Es que… No sé. Ahora que lo pienso, es ridículo ―admitió. Seguir los consejos de un sueño no era lo más… común. Ni siquiera tenía poderes de vidente como para corroborar la importancia de ello.

―Bueno… podrías intentar explicarlo aunque sea, ya que me despertaste.

Merlina le narró lo más detallado posible el sueño en un minuto y medio, y para su sorpresa Dunstan no se burló en ningún momento de ella o subestimó lo que le dijo.

―Merlina ―dijo con calma. Allí recién la aludida se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, habían comenzado a llamarse por sus nombres. Frunció el ceño: Dunstan, definitivamente, ya no le caía mal ―, debes de saber que los sueños no significan estupideces precisamente. En tu inconsciente hay mucha información valiosa, lo mismo para el subconsciente, su compañero más cercano. No es que en tu mente haya llegado una Merlina Dos y te haya hablado de la vida como tu amiga: eras tú misma; un trozo de tú mente. Fuiste tú misma que te "dijiste" eso.

Merlina asintió con pesar.

―Ya, pero, ¿y qué hago ahora? ¿Qué cabos son los que tendría que unir? _Mencioné _las profecías y casi no me acuerdo de ellas. Sé que jamás he oído algo tan abstracto como eso.

Dunstan arqueó las cejas observando lo que afirmaban las manos de Merlina.

―Creo que podríamos ver lo que contiene ese famoso diario…

A Merlina le temblaron las manos cuando lo hizo, como si pudiera estallar ―ella o el paquete, daba igual ― e incendiar el lugar. No sucedió, ni tampoco produjo algún tipo de corriente en ella o que el viento soplara cuando el diario estuvo expuesto. No brilló, no sonó, no hizo nada. Era un diario simple, del mismo color que el papel, nuevo pero descuidado y sucio y sin nada en la portada.

―Me imagino que tendrás que abrirlo. No dice mucho ―se burló Agatha. Merlina le ignoró la broma, pero le hizo caso.

Casi se llevó un susto de muerte cuando lo abrió en la primera página: no estaba en blanco ni escrito, sino que estaba decorado con una infinidad de líneas negras. No eran cualquier tipo de líneas. Éstas eran siniestras e irradiaban el néctar de la ira. No se veían palabras entre medio, sólo trazos, círculos, formas indefinidas. Como si Craig Legder hubiese impreso toda su energía en ello. Esas líneas representaban odio, en lo que se había llegado a convertir: un maniático obsesivo… Una rama infestada.

La tinta se marcaba casi en las veinte páginas siguientes. Ninguna supo cómo éstas no se habían rasgado de tanta presión.

Luego de eso, había un párrafo escrito.

"

_Una maldita, una perra, una puta. La odio. La odio, la odio y quiero verla muerta. Por ella estoy aquí, siendo vigilado día y noche. Crea pesadillas en mí. Me arruinó la vida. Ella tenía que estar conmigo. ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué la odio? No debería hacerlo, pero así es, y por eso quiero que esté muerta para no preocuparme de ella. No quiero ser dependiente de ella. Pero la deseo, siempre lo he hecho y ella no me aceptó. Ella me pertenecía._

_ Ella va a MORIR._

_ "_

Cuando Merlina acabó de leer, se dio cuenta que el estómago lo tenía repleto de plomo. Sintió la mirada de Dunstan en su frente, insistente, mas ella sólo se limitó a voltear la página.

"

_Tengo ganas de verla muerta para que no se aparezca más en mis sueños. No quiero desearla nunca más. No quiero que sea de nadie._

_ "_

Y así continuaba en hojas y hojas, tratando de lo mismo, sin fecha alguna de ubicación: palabras de odio, trazos sin sentido, otras páginas en blanco como si él hubiese creído escribir en ellas. Hacia la mitad recién pudo imaginar una fecha temporal. Las palabras dictaban:

"

_Ya sé lo que haré. Huiré de aquí y la mataré. Uno de ellos me ayudará. Me contactará con su hijo y urdiremos un plan. Pero primero, huiré. Sólo tengo que cavar con mis manos y, luego, entrar a Hogwarts para quitarle la vida. _

"

Desde allí no hubo nada más escrito. Merlina tuvo miedo de ir a hacia la última página; temía que algo más trascendental podría encontrar allí. Agatha hizo el ademán de arrancarle el diario de las manos. Sin embargo, ella lo tenía pegado como con cola a las manos.

"

_No pude hacerlo y tuve que huir. Ellos, los Mortífagos me encontraron, me torturaron y me llevaron hasta el Señor de las Tinieblas. El sabe mucho, pero también no sabe que él me ha dado una idea. Yo sé lo que ha hecho para estar vivo. Lo leí en un libro cuando pequeño y sé que es eso. Un libro que era de mi abuelo, pero no me recordé hasta que supe más de él._

_ También se puede hacer con cuerpos, y yo lo intentaré. Primero necesito a una persona fuerte. Segundo… Necesitaré yo no ceder a mis impulsos._

_ Tarde o temprano, acabaré con ella._

_ "_

―Esto es… enfermizo ―susurró Merlina. Cerró el diario de golpe y lo lanzó contra la pared del lado de Dunstan. Cayó abierto, hacia abajo ―. Era un maldito enfermo. No sé cómo no me di cuenta, cómo fui tan tonta. Por lo demás… ya sabía que me quería matar y no lo logró. Era un maldito psicópata, un machista asqueroso, frustrado y desquiciado.

Agatha tomó el diario, no muy satisfecha con lo que estaba alegando Merlina.

―Creo que es algo diabólico. No creo que todo haya sido tan psicopático, al menos no lo último que leímos. Hay algo extraño allí.

Pasó los ojos otra vez por el escrito, pensativa y minuciosa.

―¿Alguna vez te mencionó que haya visto algo en un libro? Algo como… ¿magia negra?

―No. No que lo recuerde. Siempre aparentó ser el único que me entendía. Fingió ser una persona correcta. Siempre que me hablaba de su pasado contaba cosas buenas de su vida… de Quidditch y whiskey de fuego.

―Ya, Merlina, enfócate. De verdad hay algo en el libro, pero no vamos a entender nada si tú no haces un esfuerzo. Podrías tratar de recordar la Profecía de Trelawney, fuiste la oyente.

Merlina negó con la cabeza.

―Eso será un esfuerzo inútil. Agatha, si alguna de las profecías hubiese tenido algo importante salvo de "tener un enemigo mortal" al que debo destruir, lo recordaría.

―Bueno, ¿y qué propones? Si no tienes alguna pista, no vas a poder adivinar nunca. Y yo menos, no creo que te sirva de mucha ayuda si tú no tienes buenas ideas.

Merlina hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza indefinidamente.

―¿Sabes de algún hechizo que sirva para hacer que una persona vidente, lance profecías?

Los oscuros ojos de Agatha se entrecerraron con recelo.

―No que yo sepa y no sé si exista. ¿Por qué?

―¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes a lo que me refiero? Dime qué piensas.

―Bueno… No es tan mala idea.

―Entonces, vamos a buscar a Trelawney.

"

La situación no era tan sencilla: no podían utilizar el encantamiento patronus para informarle, dado que no tenían idea de cuál era su paradero. Incluso cabía la remota posibilidad de que estuviera hecha polvo en su torre en Hogwarts y era algo muy, muy malo de imaginar dada las circunstancias. El único camino que podían tomar era encontrar a alguna lechuza ―no sería tan difícil con algo de magia durante la noche ― y confiar en que el ave lograra encontrarla lo antes posible. Luego tendría que comunicarse a través de algún lenguaje corporal para explicar su escondite. No podían arriesgarse con una carta, una porque podía ser interceptada y otra que Trelawney podría desconfiar de lo escrito e irse. Esa noche la lechuza fue enviada, quien obedeció dichosa, aunque quedaba todos los otros tediosos días de espera.

Merlina fue obligada por Dunstan para que se relajara, y cómo no hacerlo. Se mordía las uñas cada dos segundos, le daba algún tic, como el de mover la pierna, morderse el labio o chasquear la lengua. Así que, para hacer algo útil, durante tres días se dedicaron a la transformación de rocas o trozos de maderas en cosas útiles, como mantas, almohadas e incluso recipientes para tomar agua o cocinar. Inclusive lograron montar algo muy similar a un retrete entre unos arbusto, a unos cuantos metros de la casa. El thestral estaba lo más lejos posible de allí.

Hasta mantenerse aseada era más fácil que quitar los nervios, así que esto fue lo que hizo que Dunstan comenzara a hacerle "sesiones de relajación" a Merlina y eso consistía en hacerle hacer ejercicios de embarazadas y enseñarle a que se masajeara la panza. Ésta, de pronto, había parecido incrementar mucho más de tamaño. Quien la viera no dudaría de que estuviera embarazada; ya no pasaba por una simple hinchazón por exceso de comida.

Cumplidos los tres meses hacia más de la mitad de marzo, poco más de tres semanas luego de huir de Hogwarts, obtuvieron por fin una señal de Trelawney: estaba en algún lugar de Escocia. La lechuza apenas tuvo que dibujar con el pico en la tierra un pequeño mapa.

Y, de pronto… la luz iluminó a Merlina: la señora que les había cobrado un dineral por ayudarla en el verano anterior, podría ayudarla.

Y esta vez tendría que ser gratis.


	38. De viajes y pesadillas

**Capítulo 38: De viajes y pesadillas**

"

Al día siguiente decidieron hacer los preparativos del viaje que emprenderían a Escocia lo antes posible. Era algo en lo que no podían perder mucho tiempo porque, prácticamente, tenían la vida cronometrada para actuar.

Merlina sabía, y había sido más que convencida por Agatha, que debía darle prioridad a su poder, a las profecías y a ese diario que, hasta esos instantes, nada importante tenía, pero que de misterio rebosaba. Ella jamás había sentido afición por la suerte, azar o destino, aunque con aquello sí podía confirmar que no era coincidencia haber encontrado el diario, junto con todos los sucesos que procedieron a ello. ¿Cómo podría, de todas maneras, haberle dado prioridad antes al objeto, si no tenía las pistas suficientes como para interesarse por él?

No era que haber recuperado la memoria le hubiese ayudado del todo, ni menos con las idas y venidas constantes de Severus, sumando la marcha definitiva que le había destrozado como jarrito de cristal. Y de verdad estaba tomando forma de jarro con semejante panza. La fragilidad era más que obvia. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder ante eso. Los tiempos dictaban no rendirse con nada y ella, que jamás lo había hecho, no iba a quebrarse en esos instantes bajo ninguna circunstancia.

―¿Sabes lo que sería una buena idea? Conseguir algo de ropa. Estoy cansada de usar túnica sin ropa interior para lavar los pantalones y la camisa ―alegó Merlina mientras Dunstan volvía las cosas transformadas a su estado natural para no dar pistas de que gente había habitado el lugar. Merlina estaba apoyada afuera, en la pared que tenía sombra, acariciando inconscientemente su panza, con el thestral a su lado como compañero.

_Tampoco quiero utilizar la túnica que regaló Dobby a Harry. No me corresponde, _pensó poco convencida, apostando contra ella misma que la túnica, en cualquier momento, sería liberada de su envoltura.

―Pues no eres la única que tiene que hacer de una, dos mudas de ropa ― respondió Agatha con cierta ironía.

―Ya, pero yo me estoy poniendo como pelota ―indicó Merlina de malhumor, haciendo una mímica con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque la profesora no pudiera verla ―y de verdad los pantalones no creo que se puedan agrandar más, voy a tener que terminar colocándome hojas en mis partes privadas.

Dunstan salió de la casa, colocando los brazos en jarras.

―Está bien ―contestó con la mandíbula tensa ―. Buscaremos algún lugar de donde podamos sacar ropa.

Hicieron cazuela de pájaro, el primero que pudieron cazar, muy flacucho e insípido, pero que disfrutaron de todas maneras. El amigo de ambas se las arreglaba solo para comer los animales muertos que pillaba por ahí.

Luego de borrar la última huella, Agatha se _desilusionó_ a sí misma y a Merlina para poder volar seguras de día, sin llamar la atención. Se acomodaron en el lomo del thestral, igual de raquítico que siempre.

―Esto es algo incómodo ―se quejó Merlina de mala gana.

―Bueno, vas a tener que apretarte un poco más para que no termines con las nalgas en el aire. Si me hecho más para adelante, me caeré y no cabe duda que te vendrás abajo conmigo. ¡Pero no me aprietes tanto!

Merlina trató de aflojar el abrazo lo más que pudo. No quería sentirse insegura.

―Oh, espera, un momento. Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Pasaron diez minutos más antes de ubicarse encima del thestral y comenzar a volar. El borrar las huellas otra vez, no era nada fácil para una sola persona.

Robar a una persona sola, incluso con magia, no era tan sencillo. Lo primero que encontraron al salir del campo fue un pequeño pueblo muggle. Merlina tuvo la obligación ―o la suerte, como se le viera ― de permanecer escondida con el animal volador tras los matorrales que decoraban el cerco de una casita.

Cerca de media hora tardó la profesora en recolectar ropa apta para ambas, más unos cuantos cepillos de dientes usados y otras cosas básicas de aseo, más botellas de pociones. Todo ello lo envolvió en una sábana y lo hizo aparecer al lado de Merlina. Llegó a los minutos, corriendo y colorada como tomate.

―Listo. Traje un mapa, así que podremos utilizar la aparición. El thestral nos puede seguir volando, como siempre.

Merlina estuvo de acuerdo. Volar con equipaje en un lomo tan raquítico, era firmar casi sentencia de muerte.

—Prefiero desaparecerme conjuntamente —reconoció Merlina —, me da miedo que suceda algo —se tocó la panza —; nunca he sido tan experta, y ahora que no soy _una_…

—Bien, tómate de mi brazo. Nos apareceremos en Laide. Es más seguro que ir directamente a la Isla Lewis. Luego, si encontramos que es seguro, seguimos avanzando.

Ninguna de las dos tuvo necesidad de explicarle al animal lo que habían dicho. Éste ya había comenzado a volar apenas oyó "Laide".

No perdieron más tiempo. Merlina se tomó del brazo de Dunstan y procuró cerrar muy bien los ojos. Era muy posible que se mareara.

_ No es tiempo de devolver la poca que comida que he ingerido_, pensó Merlina cuando abrió los ojos, sin soltarse del brazo de Dunstan para no caerse. Respiró con fuerza hasta volver a la normalidad y analizó su entorno.

Se hallaban en la playa. El mar era completamente calmo, azul y cristalino, y un collar de piedras pequeñas adornaba la playa para que el agua no pudiera llegar hasta la fina arena blanca.

Tras ellas había una montaña de rocas, las que estaban rodeadas de pequeñas montañas verdes. Por lo demás, el litoral estaba solo. Alguna que otra ave volaba por allí.

—Tenemos que instalarnos ya —urgió Agatha haciendo levitar la bolsa que cargaba a su lado, para que pareciera que la llevaba ella. En cualquier momento podía parecer un muggle, a pesar de que Laide era poco habitado.

Anduvieron agachadas —no era mucho el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer Merlina; aún su panza no era tan prominente, pero se sentía muy incómoda— hasta encontrar la parte baja de las rocas y subir.

A pesar de la presencia de sal, el pasto era verde, lo mismo que las hojas de los árboles escasos que decoraban el lugar. Tenían muchas posibilidades de ser vistas.

Con la máxima rapidez que pudieron, corrieron hasta dos árboles solitarios casi a treinta metros de distancia de la orilla.

—Rápido, rápido —farfulló Merlina, nerviosa, ayudando a extender una de las sábanas que había echado al equipaje robado. La colocaron en el suelo, y con un simple movimiento, Dunstan la alzó y la convirtió en una consistente carpa de espacio suficiente para dos personas y un tercio.

Merlina entró con las demás cosas mientras Dunstan se dedicó a proteger el exterior y a hacer la carpa invisible.

La joven embarazada cerró los ojos con alivio, pasándose una mano por la cara sudorosa. No podía creer que estuviera a salvo y que tuviera a Dunstan protegiéndola. Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso estaba haciendo ella: funcionando de escudo.

En algún momento iba a tener que pagarle con la vida; le había salvado el pellejo muchas veces ya. Sin embargo, algo que agradecía enormemente, era su compañía. De no ser por ella, estaría sola. Y algo que odiaba, era estar sola… o al menos, sentirse así.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. En ningún momento había olvidado a Severus; él estaba en sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Si hacía algo y se distraía —Dunstan solía cooperar con ello, le daba actividades fáciles para que se mantuviera ocupada —, una parte de su cerebro seguía en Severus, preguntándose dónde estaría, en qué estaría ocupado, si la extrañaba, si estaba herido. Lo único que no se preguntaba, era si estaba muerto. En su corazón algo le indicaba que él seguía con vida, o ella se negaba a pensar que eso podría ser cierto. Se sentía en una irrealidad cuando eso se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

—Tienes que cuidar tu salud mental —le decía varias veces al día Agatha cuando la veía al borde de los nervios.

Merlina respiró hondamente, mirando el techo que casi le raspaba la cabeza, evitando que las lágrimas se formaran.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió la profesora cuando ingresó gateando en la tienda, colocándose al lado de Merlina con una naranja en cada mano. Le tendió una.

Merlina hizo un movimiento indefinido entre hombros y cabeza.

Agatha le dedicó una mueca de comprensión.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero ahora tienes que tener el objetivo claro.

—Sí. Lo único que quiero es comer, descansar e ir lo antes posible donde Trelawney —se tocó el bolsillo de la túnica mientras se sorbía la nariz —. Sé que el diario solo no me va a ser útil. Y tengo que desentrañar todo esto de una vez por todas.

—Puede que hoy lo hagas, si tenemos suerte. Viajaremos en la noche, es más seguro.

Con esas palabras se sintió apenas más animada, lo suficiente para devorar la naranja, dormir plácidamente sin pesadillas y comer un estofado de pescado que hicieron entre las dos en la puerta de la tienda, viendo a gente campesina pasar sin ser vistas y recibiendo la brisa cálida en la cara. Era extraño saber que, una voz que antes le inquietaba, podía brindarle confianza.

—¿Has pensado en cómo le vas a poner al niño o niña cuando nazca? —inquirió Agatha con curiosidad cuando comían otra taza de estofado a media tarde.

La aludida frunció el ceño. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sabía que iba a tener un hijo, pero lo que más se evidenciaba era el bulto incómodo que crecía dentro de ella. Aún era pequeño, ―a pesar del tamaño de su vientre que parecía más grande de lo normal―, y por la misma razón no le daba la total connotación de "vida". Sabía todo lo que iba a implicar tener un hijo, pero no lo sentía aún.

Por esa razón, a su cabeza no acudió ningún nombre.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera lo he pensado —sinceró con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Dunstan carraspeó, pensativa. Súbitamente dejó su plato de greda y giró hacia la entrada de la carpa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de la nada y entró.

Merlina arqueó las cejas, anonadada por tal repentina reacción. Se quedó observando la entrada de la tienda embobada.

_¿Dije algo malo? ¿Qué diablos? Creo que no es tan malo aún no pensar en el nombre de tu hijo._

Terminó su plato mirando hacia el oeste, donde el sol comenzaba a atenuar. Los rayos del sol ya no eran amarillos, sino rojos. El horizonte estaba rosado y con escasas nubes.

No se atrevió entrar a la tienda de inmediato por temor a desatar el mal humor de Dunstan que había aparecido de la nada. O reaparecido. Sin embargo, no pudo estar mucho rato afuera, pues una ventisca hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Para su sorpresa, la mujer le sonrió cuando se protegió en el interior de la tienda.

―Vamos a partir antes de las diez ―avisó Dunstan con un tono de simpatía forzado.

Merlina se mordió la lengua para no ser imprudente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

―Mira… si dije algo malo, es mejor que me lo digas ahora mismo porque…

―No dijiste nada malo ―le cortó Agatha con voz impertérrita.

La joven embarazada miró el techo, bufando.

―Bien, creo que dormiré un rato ―dijo acomodándose, siendo consciente de que le quedaban varias horas libres, y si Dunstan iba a comportarse de manera extraña, prefería no ser partícipe. No creía poder tener mucha paciencia.

"

―Ya es la hora.

Merlina despertó sobresaltada. La voz había resonado en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que ella, en sueños, decía "ya es la hora", y se refería al nacimiento del bebé. Suspiró de alivio por un momento, y luego…

―Creo que vomitaré.

―Afuera, por favor.

Alcanzó a salir, a rastras. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que estar con náuseas? Se sintió molesta y por un breve segundo deseó no estar así. Luego recordó, con un chispazo de emoción, que el hijo no le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Se prepararon para viajar nuevamente. La tienda volvió a ser una simple sábana y, nuevamente, la utilizaron para trasladar las cosas de una manera fácil y rápida.

―Estuve observando el mapa mientras dormías y he escogido el mejor lugar para aparecernos. Casi no hay habitantes y podremos tener una visión periférica para estudiar primero a los pueblerinos y al pueblo en general. Luego podemos comenzar nuestro recorrido. No es bueno lanzarse con todo esta noche ―explicó Dunstan borrando cada uno de los rastros que habían dejado ―. Nunca se sabe si lo peor ha llegado a otros lados. Y es seguro que nos están buscando. El único camino que les queda es fingir que buscan a gente para ocultar la verdad del Ministerio. Están arruinados ―suspiró mirando la noche con fijeza.

―Eso mismo había pensado ―contestó con sinceridad, aún con parte de su mente en el sueño.

Dentro de todas las cavilaciones que tenía Merlina acerca de Severus, el bebé, Dunstan y la supervivencia diaria de ambas, se hallaba la preocupación por el asunto de Azkaban. Nadie se quedaba de brazos cruzados luego de una fuga, y no creía que dejaran pasar la posibilidad para culpar a alguien de las tragedias que estaban ocurriendo. Por todo ello estaba plenamente consciente del cuidado que tenían que dedicar al arte de ocultarse. A pesar del peligro inminente, ella se sentía segura. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en lo que respectaba a Dunstan. No le gustaba admitir que, bajo su mirada, estaría tan a salvo como si lo estuviera con Severus. Esa actitud decidida, sus grandes habilidades y sus buenas ideas era algo que le daba plena garantía de que no le ocurriría nada mientras permanecieran juntas.

Imaginó que debían tener fotos de "los más buscados" pegados en todo Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon. Entre aquellas, debía estar su cara y la de Dunstan.

Agatha constantemente constataba si Merlina estaba bien, si no necesitaba nada. Se excusaba de no saber cómo determinar la seguridad del bebé, pero sí velaba por la alimentación y el descanso de Merlina y no podía negar su preocupación.

Jamás había estado tan agradecida. Y pensar que ella, en algún momento, había pensado en que nunca podría agradecerle algo, pedirle ayuda. Era, de hecho, increíble que compartieran tan bien. Sin contar los cambios radicales de ánimo de Agatha, siempre se encontraban en una situación amena.

―¿Por qué te colocas eso? ―inquirió señalando el pecho de Merlina que se conectaba directamente con su vientre. Se había rellenado la túnica con una almohada para dar la impresión de estar pasada en peso y no embarazada.

―No quiero que sepan que estoy en una situación complicada. No quiero demostrar que soy más débil que nunca ―explicó con un suspiro.

―Tu rostro te delata.

―Pues hay gente gorda de cara delgada ―se defendió de mala gana, sacándose el cojín y lanzándolo, abortando su plan.

"

Cuando vio a Merlina caer sin vida por culpa de ese rayo verde que había emanado la varita del encapuchado, Severus despertó sobresaltado en medio de la oscuridad del salón de la mansión Malfoy. La única respiración que se oía era la de él mismo y había un lejano murmullo de alguna parte de la morada. Evidentemente, algunos Mortífagos, estaban charlando con libertad, aprovechando la ausencia del Innombrable, quien tenía sus propios planes que crear y tareas que cumplir.

El mago se pasó ambas manos por la cara, como si con eso pudiera borrar el vestigio de la pesadilla, pero era más que imposible. Daba igual cuantas veces durmiera, cuanta distracción tuviera durante el día; siempre iba a ocurrir lo mismo: malos sueños, pensamientos venenosos. E iba a seguir sucediendo por tiempo indefinido. Mientras ese hombre estuviera entre ellos, iba a seguir con ese miedo que le apresaba la mente a cada segundo.

Con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea. Extrajo un pequeño trozo de periódico que llevaba consigo a todos lados. Estaba algo gastado ya, pero se definía claramente las facciones finas de Merlina. Su cara puntiaguda y pálida, y esa expresión de temor en los ojos ― los cuales miraban a todos lados con preocupación―, se plasmaban en el pedazo de El Profeta.

Era la única foto que tenía de ella y probablemente la única que tendría durante toda su vida.

Acarició con el pulgar su rostro, deseando tenerla con él. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, y no quería arriesgarse a saberlo. Pero su sexto sentido le dictaba que estaba bien. _Sí, ella está a salvo._

Volvió a guardar la imagen en movimiento en el bolsillo de la camisa, a la altura del corazón. No era que le gustara la procedencia de ésta ― a la semana cumplida desde la huída de Merlina, habían publicado en el diario una serie de escapes de varios reos a lo largo de los últimos dos años. Todos ellos, personas inocentes que se habían logrado salvar de una vida maldita, aunque todos tildados de magos y brujas peligrosos. Y, Merlina Morgan, había aparecido entre la serie de fotografías publicadas en el periódico. Entre ello, el anuncio importante era la alerta permanente ante cualquiera de esos individuos, exagerando totalmente el "peligro" que imponía Merlina, definiéndola casi como una pirómana empedernida―, pero era el único retrato físico que tenía de ella.

Luego, cuando Severus comenzaba a analizar la raíz del problema, sentía odio. Odio hacia sí mismo, pero no tanto como irradiaba hacia el real culpable. Lamentablemente, no podía dejarse llevar, no podía hacer nada. Había estado a punto de alzar la varita contra él la noche que se dio cuenta de su real identidad, pero se controló. Primero lo hizo por la inseguridad. Podría ser una mera confusión. No obstante, más tarde confirmó que era quien pensaba. Esos ojos fríos, esa actitud déspota y vengativa, el misterio que yacía en él, y la manera de hablar de _su esposa, _Merlina, lo conocía de una sola persona. Y sabía que era posible. Tenía muchas teorías, y cualquiera podía ser. Tantos años viviendo en un mundo de violencia y oscuridad, al lado de uno de los más grandes magos tenebrosos que pudiera existir, dejaban grandes huellas de sabiduría.

Tendría que soportar, que ser valiente, guardar la violencia que quería escapar de él tal como el fuego escapaba del cuerpo de Merlina. Tenía que ir con cuidado, no debía adelantarse. Aún quedaba un largo camino que recorrer junto al bando de Lord Voldemort, y si quería sobrevivir para poder reencontrarse con ella, iba a tener que presionar su genio aún más.

Sólo trataba de ser no tan pesimista; porque sentía que era más probable que encontraran a Merlina que morir él antes.

Entonces, las imágenes del sueño retornaron a su cabeza. Los ojos le ardieron al llenarse de lágrimas. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para dejarlas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

La puerta se había abierto en completo silencio, pero la presencia que se hallaba cruzando el umbral era muy poderosa como para pasar desapercibida. Severus giró la cabeza lentamente y la ladeó, en signo de interrogación.

―Oh, lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie.

―No tiene importancia. De todas maneras ―dijo Severus reincorporándose, tratando de no sonar muy iracundo ―, ya me iba de aquí.

Caminó hasta él y pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería saber lo que podría encontrar en ellos.

_Aguarda, Morgan… No dejaré que te haga daño, no permitiré que te toque. Sólo espérame unas semanas y estaré contigo otra vez._

Severus podía desear y luchar todo lo que quisiera, pero interferir en algo que Merlina iba a ejecutar a como diera lugar, era imposible.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

"

El pueblo Callanish estaba en pleno silencio y oscuridad cuando llegaron. Lo primero que hicieron, fue ocultarse tras unas rocas, mojándose hasta las rodillas por la marea alta.

―Esto me da mala espina ―susurró Merlina apenas moviendo los labios y asiéndose inconscientemente al brazo de Agatha.

―No sé por qué, pero creo que tienes razón ―replicó avanzando lentamente para salir del agua.

De pronto, una sombra apareció ante sus ojos saliendo desde las tinieblas. Merlina ahogó el grito, creyendo que era un Mortífago con capucha. Luego se dio cuenta de que era deforme como para ser, incluso, un humano con la capa en movimiento.

Los ojos del desconocido brillaron en la oscuridad, y entonces supieron quién era. Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio: el thestral.

―Ah ―exhaló Merlina aliviada.

―Pensé que se tardaría más en llegar ―comentó Dunstan con la voz temblorosa, detalle que provocaba sorpresa a la otra bruja ―. Vamos, vamos rápido a instalarnos. Creo que tendremos que estudiar el lugar primero antes de buscar a Trelawney y a la otra señora.

Nuevamente instalaron la sábana a modo de carpa cerca de la playa, entre unos matorrales. El thestral se instaló afuera para custodiar el lugar.

Al sentarse, Merlina soltó un gritito de dolor e inmediatamente se llevó una mano hacia un costado.

Agatha, quien estaba protegiendo el espacio que ocupaban con distintos poderosos sortilegios, entró como un rayo a ver lo que le sucedía.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, viéndose más redondos que de costumbre. El labio le tembló, y a Merlina le pareció que su pregunta significaba algo más grave.

―No, sólo es un gas ―contestó sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Agatha había entrado en pánico ―. Estoy un poco hinchada. No tienes que…

―¿Segura?

―Segura. ¿Te pasa algo a ti?

Merlina analizó la súbita palidez de la profesora.

―No… Nada. Sólo…

Y nuevamente salió, sin contestar nada coherente, a finalizar su trabajo.

Comieron entre intervalos de silencios incómodos, y lo poco que hablaron se basó básicamente en cómo iban a actuar para no meterse en problemas. Y luego, entraron a la carpa para dormir.

Pero ninguna de las dos pudo. Merlina se sentía demasiado inflada como para dormir y tenía una vergüenza terrible de liberar sus eructos. Dunstan había sido muy comprensiva con ella, pero no sabía hasta qué punto de confianza podrían llegar.

Por otro lado, Agatha no podía pegar pestaña por el pensamiento que circulaba por su cabeza. No le gustaba sacar a la luz su comportamiento bipolar, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no quería dar lástima tampoco.

Merlina se sentó porque no aguantaba más la incomodidad y soltó el eructo en silencio, lo que pareció ser una tos extraña.

Agatha se medio giró para observarla.

―¿Te desperté?

―No, no puedo dormir. ¿Sigues hinchada?

―Mucho.

―¿No que sabes algo de pociones?

―Algo.

―Bien, ¿no se te ocurre algo que te ayude a aliviar la incomodidad? Porque, de las que robamos, ninguna es muy útil.

Merlina, tuvo una rápida visión de Severus haciendo pociones para la enfermería: ortiga y tomillo en una infusión muy líquida de agua, muy simple de fabricar. Sólo se respetaban las medidas y se dejaba hervir, sin siquiera revolver. Era un recuerdo lejano, como si hubiese sucedido hace años.

―Sí, hay una poción…

Media hora más tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Merlina estaba bebiendo la infusión preparada por Dunstan, muy meticulosamente, gracias a sus instrucciones. Estaban dentro de la carpa, cómodamente sentadas entre unas luces flotantes que había hecho aparecer la profesora.

De sólo oler el vapor se sintió mejor.

―¿Fue gracias a Snape que aprendiste pociones o… lo sabías? ―inquirió Agatha con mera curiosidad, preparándose una taza de té.

―Técnicamente, él me enseñó algunas cosas. Fue mi profesor antes… y bueno, pasar tiempo con él ayudándolo a ordenar su despacho y revisar informes estos últimos dos años… ―se quedó callada.

Viajar a esos recuerdos se le hacía completamente irreal. Le retorcían las entrañas como si fueran trozos de pergamino.

―No te preocupes, vamos a salir de esto. Ya vas a ver, que con el tiempo… Si nos protegemos y hacemos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, estaremos a salvo. Y tú podrás volver con Snape y ―sonrió extrañamente ―formar tu familia.

Merlina bajó la taza de infusión por dos razones: se había acabado y la actitud de Agatha le sorprendía. Se dio cuenta que no sabía por qué la ayudaba, y por qué ella aceptaba su ayuda luego de lo que se habían hecho mutuamente. Habían sido enemigas declaradas, casi se habían asesinado y los celos era lo que predominaban en ambas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Merlina frunció el ceño y tomó una bocanada de aire.

―¿No te molesta?

―¿Qué es lo que debería molestarme? ―sus cejas se arquearon.

―Agatha… ―abrió la boca buscando palabras que no fueran violentas ― Tú estabas tratando de separarme de Severus. ¿No harás nada cuando todo vuelva a ser igual?

Agatha frunció el entrecejo y medio sonrió.

―Lamento haberte dado esa impresión, Merlina, pero yo no estaba enamorada de Snape. Nunca lo estuve.

Merlina se enderezó.

―Entonces, ¿por qué le coqueteabas? ―a Merlina se le colorearon las mejillas. Recordaba haberlos escuchado hablar en el despacho de él una vez ― Una vez fuiste a su oficina a pedirle no sé qué, entre otras cosas…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

―Yo no coqueteaba con él. Bueno, sólo quería que pensaras eso, pero eso de coquetear… Nunca lo hice. Yo le caía mal y él tampoco me agradaba ―contestó con sinceridad―. Ahora, la vez que fui a hablar con él era para conseguirme huevos de Chizpurfle con él y lo agrandara con una de sus pociones. Era para hacer un experimento en las clases de séptimo año… ¿Qué pensaste que le había dicho?

Merlina movió las manos con ímpetu, como si con eso pudiera expresarse mejor.

―No sé qué me imaginé exactamente, ¡pero lo rescataste de eso… eso que le dio!

―¿La maldición del sueño? ¡Era algo que tenía que hacer! Si no se resuelve a tiempo, la persona puede quedar con problemas mentales graves. Era mi deber como profesora, ¿no? ―tomó una gran bocanada de aire ―. Ahora entiendo que en mí ves un monstruo. Pues no lo soy. Además, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y tú no me veías así mismo, entonces?

―La maldición del sueño es algo gravísimo, Merlina. Es magia negra antigua, y no es algo que se haga comúnmente como utilizar la maldición Cruciatus… ―se quedó callada, mirando el vacío.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―presionó Merlina por el silencio de la profesora.

―Es… Es que nunca supimos quién lo hizo, Merlina. Y, ahora que lo pienso… ¿No tendrá que ver contigo?

―¿Quieres decir que fui yo quien lo hizo? ―ésta vez se puso roja de ira.

―¡No, no! Me refiero a que, tal vez, quien hizo esto puede que sea tu enemigo. Porque, ¿qué enemigos tiene Snape?

―No lo sé. Es imposible que los Mortífagos estén en su contra cuando él está allí. Y eso fue a principio de año. No sé qué puede haber sido, pero ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón…

―La persona que lo hizo tiene que haber sentido mucho odio por ambos o por uno de los dos. Y tiene que haberse asegurado de que iba a volver al castillo a dormir, y no lo haría antes. Alguna información tenía que tener. Y no, no te vía como un monstruo ―añadió.

Morgan se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de mantener la calma. Otra vez la confusión inundaba su cabeza. Había un pensamiento que no alcanzaba a tomar forma, como si lo tuviera en la punta de la neurona.

―Sé que es algo obvio ―dijo―, pero no lo logro conseguir.

―Calma, calma ―alentó Agatha palmeándole el brazo ―. Tienes que estar tranquila.

Merlina negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―De no ser por ti, ya estaría muerta.

―Habrías encontrado la forma de sobrevivir.

Segundos de silencio.

―¿Por qué me odiabas, Agatha? Tal vez podríamos habernos caído bien.

La profesora le observó con melancolía antes de abrir la boca.

―Merlina ―farfulló cansinamente―, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¡Te tenía envidia! Una envidia venenosa, de la peor que existe ―sinceró con vergüenza y una mirada de abatimiento.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque tienes todo lo que yo no tengo.

Merlina no supo que contestar a ello.

"

Deseó vomitar tras escuchar lo que había hecho Bellatrix con una bruja embarazada hace unos días atrás. Luego de haber salido de la sala de la mansión, huyendo de la maléfica y detestada presencia de Clive Lamport, se pensó dirigir al comedor, donde siempre se reunían. Sin embargo, al ver cómo Narcissa salía corriendo del lugar, aparentemente llorando, le hizo quedarse tras las puertas oyendo la conversación, lo que fue inevitable. Y fue cuando oyó los detalles.

Quizá por la misma imposibilidad de vomitar, al ir a una de las habitaciones y quedarse dormido otra vez, le causó otra pesadilla. Pero no una pesadilla cualquiera. Era casi un flashback: volvía él a estar corriendo por el pasillo de Hogwarts, cuando se topó con Merlina. Tal como había ocurrido en la realidad, trató de advertirle de Lamport, pero ella se adelantó queriendo decirle otra cosa.

Y allí fue cuando las cosas cambiaron y se volvieron, de cierta manera, etapas de una pesadilla.

Morgan lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole quemar la piel por unos segundos. Segundos más tarde, algo comenzó a crecer, algo que se interpuso entre ellos y los distanció. Los brazos de Merlina dejaron su cuerpo, alejándose un poco más de él.

Luego, una luz blanca que parecía provenir de ninguna parte, la iluminó. Entonces, Severus pudo ver perfectamente lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Merlina estaba desnuda, casi con la misma pose que la Gioconda, y bajo el brazo que cubría su pecho se asomaba un abdomen blanco, voluminoso y brillante.

El corazón de Severus se aceleró con violencia. No era una imagen que le provocara esperanza; la luz no era angelical. Al contrario: brindaba más frialdad a la situación. La sonrisa de Merlina también era helada y sus ojos parecían muertos, vacíos.

―Severus ―susurró con voz temerosa y suave ―. Estoy… Estoy embarazada…

No era necesario que se lo dijera, pero cuando aquella palabra tocó sus oídos, su corazón pareció estallar como bomba en su pecho, viajando hasta su estómago.

De un momento a otro, su esposa cayó de golpe al suelo, poniéndose en posición fetal y chillando de dolor. Los gritos fueron como dagas para él.

Despertó de golpe, lleno de sudor y miedo.

―No puedes estar embarazada ―farfulló como si lo del sueño pudiera ser real de algún modo.

Se calmó, pensando en lo que había dicho Bellatrix, sintiendo otra vez repulsión. Esa había sido la causa del sueño, estaba seguro.

No obstante, ¿él debía estar matando a más gente inocente? ¿Y si debía de matar a una mujer embarazada?

Hace un rato atrás había pensado que iba a tener que resistir. De pronto, todos sus pensamientos se habían visto volteados de cabeza a pies: era hora de abandonar y volver con Merlina. Debía estar con ella.


	39. Amistad y realidad

**Capítulo 39: Amistad y realidad**

"

Merlina arqueó las cejas sorprendida y levemente molesta cuando reaccionó. ¿Acaso ella era afortunada de algo? No veía que la suerte la hubiese acompañado esos últimos meses. O, mejor dicho, el año escolar entero. No recordaba haber salido airosa de alguna situación complicada. Y eso le ofuscó bastante.

Frunció los labios antes de preguntar en voz baja:

―Perdón, pero… ¿en qué se supone que soy afortunada? Digo, debes de haber tenido envidia de algo "bueno" de mi vida ―corroboró irónica.

De pronto se extrañó de sí misma por haber contestado eso; no solía ser negativa. Mas no retiraba lo dicho.

Agatha abrió la boca para replicar. Sin embargo, sólo generó silencio. Negó con la cabeza. Merlina no supo si era porque no sabía qué contestar o prefería no hacerlo.

―Mira, Agatha, últimamente has estado muy rara; no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero ¿qué demonios te sucede? ―Agatha frunció el ceño, pensativa ― Puedes confiar en mí ―agregó automáticamente.

Dunstan formuló una mueca. Luego, con desgano, replicó:

―Eres afortunada porque estás con la persona que quieres, Merlina. Y yo no.

Merlina supuso que se refería a un sentido figurado de estar "con la persona que quieres".

―No me digas que…

―Ya te dije que no es Snape ―la cortó Dunstan abriendo como platos sus ojos redondos de manera casi amenazadora.

―Entonces no sé a qué te refieres.

―Vamos, Merlina, ¿cómo nunca te diste cuenta?

― ¿De qué cosa? ―la aludida comenzaba a verse algo confundida.

Dunstan resopló y rehuyó de su mirada.

―Creí que podía ser algo obvio para ti… y que podría haber sido una de las razones de ganarme tu enemistad. Pero veo que no te percataste de que estoy enamorada de tu primo.

La verdad le cayó a Merlina como un gigante en la cabeza.

Casi un minuto entero transcurrió en un sepulcral silencio. Las neuronas de Merlina se habían estancado en cierto punto que le impedía avanzar demasiado.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

La boca le tembló cuando realizó la pregunta.

―Hace unos cinco años. Cuando nos conocimos en el instituto.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Merlina parecieron adquirir el poder de la verdad. Técnicamente, desnudó a Agatha Dunstan con la mirada: ya no la vio decidida, obstinada y fuerte. Sino que vio lo que estaba dentro de su coraza: miedo y debilidad. Parece que ya ella no era la única que temía quedarse sola.

― ¿Y por qué…? ―masculló Merlina atónita ― ¿Por qué no le dijiste? En ese tiempo apenas estaba con Celyn. Apenas.

―Intuía que no iba a valer la pena ―se encogió de hombros con resignación―. Tal vez no, tenía confianza en mí misma. Y si no lo hice, si no se dieron las cosas, es porque no éramos el uno para el otro.

Merlina hizo el ademán de palmearle el brazo, pero pasaron demasiados segundos para hacerlo y se vería fuera de lugar si se decidía a hacerlo.

―Te juro que cuando casi lo maté…

―No lo mataste, puedes estar más que tranquila ―contestó sintiéndose inconsecuente: se había encargado de refregarle en la cara lo que casi había hecho esa vez.

―Pero casi lo hice. Te juro que no tienes idea de lo que sentí ―sonrió tímidamente y con profunda tristeza ―. No es que no me haya sentido mal por ti; insisto que no era mi idea llegar a ese punto cuando hice que llegaras hasta el bosque. Pero jamás pensé que saldría mal… Y que… Tuve deseos de arrodillarme para que me disculpara, pero ¿qué sacaba? No existo para él y sé que finge que le caigo bien porque tengo algunos buenos contactos para su trabajo. Aunque no lo hiciera, yo lo ayudaría igual, por supuesto.

―Sí sabe que existes, Agatha…

―Eso lo dices para que me sienta mejor.

―Quizá.

La profesora se sirvió más té con parsimonia.

―No solamente porque estás con la persona que quieres me tenía mal… sino que eres cercana a Phil, Merlina. Era algo que yo deseaba más que nunca. Y aún deseo, claro… ―sinceró con desgano.

Merlina negó con la cabeza, un poco harta.

―Bueno, Agatha, no es por hacerme la víctima, pero al menos tú sabes que él está bien. O es de lo que me fío yo. Pero yo no tengo idea qué es de Severus. Y tal vez terminemos muertos ―dijo con una crudeza exagerada.

No era un chiste, pero aún así soltaron una breve carcajada.

Agatha formuló una mueca. Tras eso, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de hablar. Merlina supuso que diría algo incómodo, así que se preparó.

―Creo que me terminé identificando contigo. Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes. Ambas hemos sufrido estos problemas amorosos… Yo… familiares… ―titubeó.

Merlina no pasó por alto la palabra "familiares". Recordaba perfectamente cuando Dunstan la había rescatado de Azkaban, y a la mención del lazo familiar con Dolores Umbridge, ella había dejado en claro el "no es mi tía".

―Tienes problemas con ella, ¿verdad? Ya sabes a quien me refiero.

―Creo que la palabra "problemas" no alude a la totalidad del asunto. Ay ―se quejó ―. Jamás pensé que terminaría hablando de esto.

―Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

Agatha negó con la cabeza, atreviéndose a mirar a Merlina a los ojos.

―Pero lo terminaré haciendo. Ese es el problema.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te puedo obligar aún con mi falta de varita?

―No, Merlina… ―cerró los ojos ― Sino porque creo que eres mi amiga, y si no lo eres ahora, lo terminarás siendo. Con todo lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo, es obvio que nos hemos acercado mucho…

El corazón de Merlina se hinchó de orgullo y felicidad cuando oyó eso, brindándole un calor agradable al resto del cuerpo. Ella también lo estaba sintiendo, tal vez lo había sentido desde el momento que Dunstan la había ayudado. Jamás había tenido una relación así con alguien, jamás la habían apoyado tanto y habían arriesgado tanto por ella. Eso era lo que definía una amistad verdadera: el apoyo mutuo incondicional. Era algo que, de todas maneras, le hacía sentir avergonzada y extraña.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―Sí ―reconoció Morgan sin aliento― ya me había dado cuenta de eso, sólo que no quería reconocerlo ―añadió con pesar―. Bien sabes que es difícil ceder cuando una barrera de orgullo te lo impide. Y cuando el orgullo me gana… ―dejó la palabra en el aire.

―Bien… entonces… creo que no diré nada por hoy ―le dedicó una sonrisa―. No quiero entristecerme cuando ya estoy feliz.

―No hay problema. Y gracias por decirme lo de Phil.

Se dedicaron la última sonrisa de la noche ―o madrugada ― y durmieron en cosa de segundos.

Les esperaba una agotadora semana, pero al menos se sentían más seguras.

"

Tal como acordaron, el primer día se dedicaron a analizar en la situación que se encontraban y a estudiar el lugar de cabeza a los pies. Ninguna de las dos deseaba meterse en las fauces del dragón. Por suerte, descubrieron que el lugar no estaba vigilado o no parecía estarlo, salvo por ellas. Aunque pudieron notar la constante preocupación en las facciones de las personas. Tal vez no tuvieran una visión completa de las noticias mágicas del Reino Unido, no obstante, como magos, podían notar el antes y el después del ambiente.

―Creo que tenemos que buscara Trelawney antes de que anochezca. No quiero que gastemos mucho tiempo aquí, me siento insegura ―expresó Merlina cerca de las seis de la tarde. La posición del sol les proporcionaba, fácilmente, tres horas de luz.

―Bien. ¿Y por dónde empezamos? Ya sabemos que no está por las cercanías.

―Comencemos buscando por las tiendas y restoranes.

La celadora imaginaba fácilmente a la profesora con una botella de jerez en la mano, o cualquier licor fuerte que le hiciera olvidar los malos momentos que estaba pasando por haber sido desterrada del castillo tan salvajemente, el cual era su hogar.

_Suerte que Trelawney esté viva. Necesito saber en qué lío estoy metida._

Se suponía que continuaba estando viva, ¿no?

El destino, de todas maneras, le deparó encontrarse primero con la señora _estafadora_ en una tienda de yerbas mágicas.

Merlina tuvo la impresión de que la mujer la ignoraría olímpicamente, mas se quedó mirándola con sorpresa, e incluso incredulidad.

―Vaya. Tú eres la joven del verano ―dijo sin reparos ni vacilaciones. Echó un vistazo a Dunstan y frunció los labios, como si quisiera ahorrarse lo que iba a decir ―. ¿Qué haces acá?

―Necesito su ayuda ―replicó Merlina en voz baja, con el corazón acelerado de la emoción repentina. Si no hubiese sido porque era vieja, frágil y no le agradaba, le habría estrechado en un abrazo. No pensó que pudiera encontrarse con ella así como así ―. Necesito que me hable más acerca de lo que tengo. Y vine acá para buscarla.

― ¿Y qué quieres que te diga yo? Se ve que no tienes dinero para pagarme ―miró el prominente vientre despectivamente ―. No creo que pueda hacer nada por ti.

―Necesito que me explique de qué trata la Scorpia Salamandris, con exactitud ―insistió Merlina con firmeza― que me explique de _verdad_.

La anciana, baja y arrugada, suspiró.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban las tres mujeres sentadas en la polvorienta sala de su casa, con una humeante taza de té de las hierbas que había comprado la viejecilla.

―Usted dijo que sólo había una manera de obtener el poder… como me sucedió a mí ―Merlina se puso colorada ―, como dijo usted… "con el ritual del amor" ―se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, pero ninguna de las otras dos mujeres parecieron perturbarse ―, pero hace un tiempo leí una leyenda de La Mujer de Viento y no decía nada sobre… eso.

La mujer dejó su taza a un lado y cogió una pipa de un mueble esquinero, ubicado al lado de su sofá.

―Vamos, chiquilla ilusa, no crees que la chica de Viento le iba a contestar lo que verdad había hecho con algún amante en el círculo de piedras de Callanish Stones, ¿no? No seas ingenua. Y en el caso de que aquella, la Mujer de Viento, haya sido una santa, entonces sería apenas otra forma de agarrar la peste y, luego, adquirir el poder.

― ¿Cómo sabe que me estaba refiriendo a eso?

―No soy una anciana ignorante ―contestó de mala gana. Dunstan bufó ― Ya te dije que tengo casi ciento cincuenta años. He leído cientos de libros.

―No vinimos aquí para hablar de su sabiduría…

―Eh, silencio, chiquilla ―contestó a Agatha con un movimiento brusco de la mano. Agatha frunció los labios con fuerza. ― ¿Y qué poder tienes? ―continuó.

―Puedo lanzar fuego…

―Pero ya lo tienes controlado. Sino ya habrías incendiado mi casa, ¿no?

―Sí.

― ¿Qué quieres saber, entonces?

― ¿Cuándo será el momento?

―Si leíste la historia de Balbino Balbín, entonces, lo sabes.

― ¿Qué he de saber? ―Merlina comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan ambigua y egoísta? Sólo deseaba cómo debía actuar, qué debía hacer, qué iba a ocurrir exactamente… Y las características de su enemigo.

―Mira, chiquilla, no sé qué más quieres que te diga ―se pasó una mano por el cuello apergaminado―. Tienes un poder controlado el cual, en el momento en que tu enemigo mortal se presente, tendrá que ser utilizado. El enemigo mortal no tiene que ser precisamente un individuo, puede ser algo abstracto, sin vida. Puede ser lo que sea que esté acechando tu vida, ya sea si te hayas dado o no cuenta.

―Pero, cuando utilice el poder, ¿saldrá de mí?

―Por supuesto. Si liberas toda la energía que tienes en ti ―la cual tiene que reaccionar con el factor enemigo ―, entonces volverás a ser una bruja normal. Por eso, si liberas fuego… tienes que cuidar de no quemarte tú. Sabrás que eres normal cuando te quemes, cuando el fuego te haga daño nuevamente.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron de soslayo. La verdad no había sido agradable. Menos para Merlina Morgan.

―Bien… ¿Y mi poder se activa cuando estoy cerca de mi enemigo?

―Sí, o algo que pertenezca a él. Por ejemplo… si tu enemigo es el agua del mar, lo será también la lluvia, agua dulce, agua de la llave; no así el té o el café, o cualquier mezcla que fastidie la esencia del agua. Si es una persona, lo serán sus pertenencias íntimas, por ejemplo, una varita mágica o su túnica favorita. Ahora, los familiares no cuentan. Por supuesto, debes tener cuidado y averiguar pronto quién quiere hacerte desaparecer, o adónde te llevará el destino para que enfrentes, porque a cierta edad será perjudicial para tu vida… puedes morir antes de lo deseado, u ocurrir cualquier cosa inesperada. Primer caso como el tuyo que conozco.

Merlina conectó su vista con un punto entre sus rodillas. Al ver su panza de soslayo, recordó otra cosa.

― ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Es perjudicial todo esto para él… o ella?

―Eso no lo sé, pero no lo creo… Digo… No quedaste embarazada antes de esto. Ahí el poder está sólo en tu cuerpo. Si hubieses quedado embarazada primero y luego haberte "contagiado". Habría afectado al bebé. Ahora, espero que mi teoría esté en lo correcto.

―Entonces, ¿nacerá bien?

―Eso dependerá del cuidado que tengas tú.

Ambas invitadas se pusieron de pie para retirarse. La luz del crepúsculo dibujaba formas alargadas gracias a los visillos de las ventanas de hierro oxidado y vidrio sucio.

―Muchas gracias ―agradeció Merlina a la anciana.

―De nada… Y espero no volver a verte por acá, porque no te saldrá gratis la consulta. Una vieja como yo sólo se gana la vida con esto.

― ¿Y cómo sabemos que no está mintiendo? ―cuestionó Agatha cruzándose de brazos.

―No hay ninguna manera, y tampoco tú alcanzarás a saber si les mentí o no. _Aprovecha de tomarte lo que queda del té_.

―Me tomé todo su té, gracias ―Agatha arqueó las cejas.

―No lo comprendiste ―repuso con sequedad ―. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer algunas cosas ahora.

Merlina y Agatha avanzaron hasta la puerta, las dos con una expresión osca en la cara.

―Creo que es mejor que busquemos a Trelawney mañana― ofreció Merlina.

―Para no oír tanto fraude en un solo día, entiendo.

Caminaron calle abajo, en dirección a la tienda escondida que habían montado. Anduvieron relajadamente, intentando parecer despreocupadas. Merlina iba con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, como si con eso pudiera ocultar lo evidente. Agatha apretaba con firmeza la varita en su mano derecha.

―La verdad es que me aterra sufrir lo que pasaron ellos. No me lo esperaba para nada ―comentó en un hilo de voz.

― ¿Sufrir qué?

―Quemarme, ya sabes. Siempre hay una parte negra luego de lo bueno. O sea, no es que me guste tener el poder, pero es bueno, sin embargo… ¿Qué sucede?

Dunstan se había quedado atrás, con expresión congelada en el rostro.

― ¿Alguien se ha quemado con fuego? ―preguntó, sonando incoherente.

Merlina arqueó las cejas.

―Mi familia murió quemada cuando tenía catorce… No es un gran secreto, se supone que todos lo saben. Especialmente tú.

―Dios santo ―exhaló Agatha tomándole la mano, con el rostro pálido como la cera ―. No tenía idea. No sabía…

― ¿No lo sabías? ―inquirió Merlina con incredulidad.

―No. No… jamás… ¿quién podría habérmelo contado? Simplemente… Oh.

Merlina tuvo la fugaz visión de Severus en llamas: no había sido la intención de Dunstan hacerle pasar por ello con lo del boggart. No tenía idea de su terror al fuego.

―Cuando mencionaste a mi madre, no lo hiciste adrede.

"¿Qué, me vas a acusar con Snape esta vez, o con tu mamá?" Luego de lo del boggart, cuando Merlina había ido a enfrentarla, ella había dicho eso.

―No tenía idea… Lo siento tanto. Jamás lo habría dicho si… ― Agatha parecía recordar perfectamente lo que había sucedido antes.

Le soltó la mano con lentitud, con expresión de culpabilidad.

―Pasó hace mucho… Es algo que siempre estará en mí, pero ya no me afecta tanto como antes ―hizo una pausa ―. Es inevitable no acordarme, pero siempre he pensado que… No tengo que echarme a morir…

Continuaron el camino, siendo envueltas por la oscuridad de la noche que recién comienza. Luego de unos minutos, la profesora volvió a abrir la boca.

―Creo que tengo aún más para sentirme identificada contigo ―dijo sin atisbo te alegría en la cara.

Merlina se limitó a observarla, esperando a que continuara.

―Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis. No tuve hermanos.

― ¿Y tu padre?

―Nunca lo conocí. Era muggle y dejó a mi madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Luego…

―Si no quieres hablar…

Agatha tomó aire con fuerza, interrumpiéndola.

―No, lo haré. Lo necesito. Si alguien tiene que saber de mí, esa eres tú. ―dijo con ansiedad. Se notaba a leguas que quería liberarlo todo.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la tienda, pero no entraron en ella. Se sentaron en el suelo, al lado del thestral que se había quedado allí, descansando.

Agatha mantuvo la boca abierta y los ojos perdidos en el cielo estrellado durante unos segundos antes de comenzar.

―Mi madre tenía quince cuando quedó embarazada. Pidió ayuda a su hermana, quien estaba estudiando acá, en Hogwarts, porque sus padres, mis abuelos, no podían saberlo; eran muy estrictos y apegados a las reglas de sus tiempos. Pero _ella _―mostró los dientes con ira ― la traicionó, les contó la verdad a mis abuelos y le envió otra carta a mi madre, diciéndole cosas horribles.

―Te refieres a…

―Sí. A mí querida tía Dolores.

Merlina se dio cuenta que, sobrina y tía, no se parecían en absoluto. Umbridge era mala de corazón, en cambio Dunstan, sólo utilizaba una coraza ácida.

―A mi madre la echaron de la casa y le dieron un lugar en el hospital mágico a cambio de su trabajo. A su edad, tenía bastante conocimiento de la materia. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero logramos salir adelante y pudimos vivir bien.

"Eso fue hasta que le dio viruela de dragón contagiándosela de un paciente, y fue demasiado tarde para tratársela. Murió, dejándome un buen trozo de herencia gracias a sus ahorros. Mejor ejemplo de paciencia y esfuerzo, no he tenido. Pero jamás creo que logre su fortaleza.

Merlina quiso contradecir eso, pero Agatha continuó con el relato.

"Intenté llevar una vida sola, y logré bien mis estudios hasta que cumplí diecisiete y… quedé embarazada de un compañero del colegio.

Merlina abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―Busqué a mis abuelos ―continuó con tristeza, sin lucir avergonzada ―, pero ya habían muerto. Y, viéndome desolada, como una estúpida vine a buscar a mi tía; el supuesto padre jamás me prestó apoyo alguno para nada, por lo que tenía que buscar ayuda en otro lado. Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando la encontré. Durante esos cuatro meses, me había ilusionado con el bebé. Había aprendido a vivir con las extrañas nuevas sensaciones, y me ilusionaba, a pesar de mi juventud, todo el cuento de ser madre ―explicó con un movimiento indescriptible con las manos, emocionada.

_Eres una mocosa sucia y despreciable. ¡De tal palo, tal astilla! ¿Crees que te ayudaré con lo que llevas allí? ¡Vete de acá, chiquilla estúpida! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! Serás una fracasada, ¡igual que tu madre! _

―Tuvimos una disputa ―continuó con amargura―. Me gritó los peores insultos que puedes imaginarte y yo le saqué en cara que ella podría haberme tomado en cuenta apenas mi madre falleció. Nunca he sabido el por qué del odio, pero concluyo que es porque ensuciamos su camino con fracaso. Su camino de egoísmo, siempre tratando de pisar la cabeza de los demás.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―inquirió Merlina, alentándola a hablar tras unos segundos de silencio. Temblaba, y no era por la frescura de la noche.

La historia de Dunstan le había sorprendido. Sabía lo que era sentirse rechazada, pero había tenido unos tíos buenos que la habían apoyado. Claro, que nada le dejó más sobrecogida, que lo que venía a continuación.

―Ese día tuve dolores y corrí a San Mungo para que me ayudaran. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Perdí a mi hijo y perdí mi útero. Algo en mí murió ese día ―la voz se le quebró hacia el final de la frase.

Y, por primera y última vez en su vida, Merlina observó llorar a Agatha Dunstan. Era más impresionante que ver romperse un cristal o una flor secarse. La tristeza que emanaba podía sentirla, casi palparla. Y tal como ella, Agatha, lo hizo varias veces, Merlina la abrazó, ofreciéndole un hombro consolador, un abrazo de empatía, de amistad.

Pocos segundos más tarde, la cara trigueña de Agatha se alzó.

―Eso es lo que me ha impedido estar con hombres, contando a Philius. El saber que nunca podré dar hijos… me aleja automáticamente. Por eso he tratado siempre de centrarme en cualquier tipo de éxito, excepto en el de ser madre.

Merlina asintió con lentitud. Era difícil dar un consejo para ello, y más en esa situación.

―Tal vez he hecho mal, pero sólo te he tratado de proteger porque no quiero que pases por lo mismo. Creo que la pérdida de un hijo, al que aprendes a amar, a aceptar, es algo que no le puedo desear a nadie. Por eso reaccioné mal el otro día al saber que no tenías nombres para él o ella, porque es algo en lo que yo pensaría ansiosamente si yo estuviera… Bueno, por eso suelo ser una amargada.

_Haces que coma bien. Me ayudas a relajarme… Y me has acompañado en gran parte del proceso. Y lo entiendo. De verdad lo entiendo, porque de verdad, no creo que pueda separarme más de mi hijo._

―Gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta acá. Si hubiese seguido sumergida en esos ataques de histeria en los que me vi envuelta, tal vez no tendría esto… Oh ―los ojos de Merlina se abrieron como platos, llenándose de lágrimas.

― ¿Sucede algo?

Merlina sonrió, a la vez que tomaba una mano de su amiga. Colocó la mano estirada en su barriga.

Dos segundos más tardes, ambas se miraron con la alegría bailando en los ojos: los primeros movimientos del bebé.

Por largo rato se quedaron disfrutando del milagro, en silencio.

"

Severus había huido por la puerta de enfrente, apenas como si fuera a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy. Se había colocado una capa de viaje e iba firmemente preparado con su varita mágica en la mano. Mas no tuvo problema alguno en alejarse. Su pensamiento era firme: ya había tomado la decisión.

¿Cómo iba a lograr encontrar a Merlina? Era algo que iba a tener que averiguar. Iba a tener que intentar pensar como ella… Y eso iba a ser algo difícil.

Nadie se dio cuenta tampoco de que, pocos minutos después, otra persona abandonaba la mansión.

"

Tal vez fuese porque alguna fuerza sobrenatural deseaba que Merlina no se enterara de ciertas verdades tan fácilmente como había ocurrido con la anciana de la Scorpia Salamandris, pues, por más que recorrieron el pueblo los días siguientes, ni hubo rastro de Trelawney. O más bien, los hubo: varios habían divisado a una mujer estrafalaria con un exagerado gusto por el alcohol, pero cada uno la describió de manera diferente. Y, claro, luego de todo, había varios magos con aspecto de brujas que iban haciendo eses por el camino y con botellas en la mano y con las peores fachas existentes.

―Tal vez debamos ir más lejos. Puede que no esté precisamente escondida aquí, en un casa. Puede estar en una tienda como nosotras.

― ¿Crees que vas a poder andar con esa panza? Cada vez estás peor. Parece que vas a tener una ballena de hijo… sin ofender ― sonrió amistosa. Merlina le correspondió.

―Bueno… No tenemos que por qué andar, cuando podemos volar.

―Se me olvida que tenemos ese compañero. Siempre tenemos que hacernos los planes mucho más difíciles.

Antes de que saliera el sol, al día siguiente, montaron vuelo en el animal, quien, en apenas diez minutos, pudo llevarlas al lugar exacto en donde estaba escondida Sybill Trelawney: una madriguera en un pequeño cerro que estaba cercado por arbustos. No había puerta, así que pudieron entrar con facilidad. Antes, claro, Dunstan comprobó si no había ningún hechizo para caer en alguna trampa.

El interior estaba sofocante y oscuro, y tampoco se oían ruidos. Merlina había pensado que podría haber estado en compañía de alguien.

Más tarde, comprendieron por qué el lugar era irrespirable: había velas e inciensos prendidos por cada rincón.

Una mesa y una silla destartaladas, más un colchón lleno de mantas de colores sobre una tabla, y una caja que parecía ser usada como baño, era lo único que formaba parte de una decoración normal en una casa. En una manta con lentejuelas, estirada sobre el suelo, se apreciaban todo tipos de cartas, bolas de cristal, libros, y una serie de elementos para predecir el futuro. La profesora estaba frente a ello, sentada en un cojín, con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba concentradísima en lo que parecía la lectura de las hojas del té.

Avanzaron con cuidado para no derribar nada que estuviera en su camino, o no tropezar con las irregularidades del suelo.

― ¿Profesora? ―farfulló Merlina inclinándose hacia un lado para mirar a la mujer. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Sybill? ―inquirió Dunstan en un tono más alto. Eso fue suficiente para que la vidente se pusiera en guardia de inmediato, echándose hacia atrás, con la varita en una mano temblorosa.

― ¡No me hagan daño! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Aléjense de mí!

― ¡Profesora! _¡Profesora! _¡No le haremos nada! ¡Somos de Hogwarts! ¡Somos Merlina Morgan y Agatha Dunstan!

Sybill Trelawney se enderezó, pero retrocedió unos centímetros hacia atrás, observando a las dos jóvenes a través de esos gigantescos lentes que le daban aspecto de un insecto gigante y despeinado.

―Ah… ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo me han encontrado? ―inquirió con voz aguda.

Ella y Agatha trataron de explicar muy complicadamente por qué estaban allí. No era fácil decirle a alguien "quiero que me hagas una profecía", por eso simplemente optaron por el camino fácil e inseguro: pedir la lectura de cartas, bola de cristal y todos los medios de premonición que pudieran utilizarse.

―Vaya ―suspiró colocándose una mano en el pecho abultado de joyas ―. Jamás me habían pedido tanto ―admitió halagada ―. Por favor, tomen asiento ―e indicó con una mano delgada dos almohadas que había hecho aparecer en el suelo.

Merlina tuvo que recibir cierta ayuda para poder sentarse en una posición cómoda.

―Vaya, ¿llevas cinco meses?

― ¿Cómo?

―Que si llevas cinco meses de embarazo ―repitió Trelawney con voz mística y emocionada.

―Eeh… no. Que yo sepa llevo tres y medio.

― ¡Tres! Vaya, va a ser un bebé muy grande. O estás engordando mucho ―Merlina arqueó las cejas. ¿Con tanto que tenían para comer en ese último tiempo? ―. No deberías comer tanto, que luego los niños tienen problemas intestinales por siempre. Ahora, comencemos. ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas primero?

― Inicie con lo que desee.

Una hora Merlina se tuvo que aguantar de ir al baño. La lectura de cartas fue muy profunda y llena de cosas que sonaban a mentiras muy exageradas. Merlina no creía poder encontrar un tesoro enterrado durante la guerra, y tampoco creía ser partícipe de la guerra en sí mientras estuviera embarazada. Y lo que menos podía aceptar, era que el hombre de su vida iba a morir. Porque Severus no iba a morir.

Cuando regresó del baño, recibió otra dosis de una hora de más predicciones mediante hojas de té, bola de cristal, piedras y mano.

―Tienes una sombra que te persigue constantemente ―le reveló la mujer cuando miraba la bola ―. Tal vez sea la sombra de tu pasado.

A ella no le sorprendía en absoluto que su pasado estuviera acechándola siempre. Desde que había recordado el accidente, tanto por primera vez como cuando pudo recuperar la memoria gracias al golpe recibido por la culpa de Dunstan y, aunque no fuera algo bonito, era algo que prefería no borrar de su mente.

_De lo vivido se crean las experiencias, ¿no?_

―Y… oh, querida. Lamento revelarte que tienes una línea de vida sumamente corta.

― ¿No se supone que debería leerme la mano izquierda?

―No. Muchas adivinas baratas creen que la mano derecha es la del pasado, pero realidad es la del futuro.

Merlina frunció los labios.

_Esta vieja me está tomando el pelo, como lo hace con todo el mundo._

―Un momento, necesito ir al baño otra vez. ¿Me acompañas, Agatha?

En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero necesitaba hablar con _su amiga,_ a solas.

Se quedaron en la entrada de la madriguera, recibiendo la caliente luz del sol.

―Creo que tendremos que recurrir al plan B ―dijo a Agatha ―. Primero que todo, no me dirá nada que valga la pena o que sea meramente revelador. Y, segundo, no creo que pueda soportarla por mucho tiempo.

―Está bien. Sólo espero que no la matemos de una sobredosis. Es ilegal por completo lo que haremos, pero da igual ya; lo peor es el peligro.

Cuando regresaron, la profesora de defensa se ofreció amablemente servir jerez. Sirvió tres copas, para cada una, pero sólo era teatro, porque una persona debía beber del líquido mezclado con yerbas mágicas que habían conseguido en la tienda.

―Veo que se ha acabo su copa… ¿quiere la mía? ―ofreció Merlina con fingida amabilidad ― No puedo beber, ya sabe.

La profesora aceptó beber más con gusto. Y no fue necesario que Dunstan ofreciera su copa también: ya la había bebido antes que cualquiera de las dos exhalara.

Dado que siempre, o gran parte de las veces Sybill Trelawney estaba fuera de sus cabales, no hubo mucha diferencia en lo que respectaba a las veces anteriores que había bebido. No obstante, luego de diez minutos de bebida la copa, hablaba más pausado. También había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo, como si eso fuera mucho más interesante.

Y, de un momento a otro…

Merlina agarró automáticamente el brazo de Dunstan cuando los espasmos comenzaron. ¿Y si le estaba dando un ataque producto de las drogas, y no porque fuera una profecía? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo: esperando y rogando porque no saliera espuma de su boca.

Tras varios segundos de incertidumbre y expectación, la mujer dejó de temblar, quedando con la cabeza colgando.

Pasaron segundos, minutos…

Horas.

Merlina ya había ido al baño otras cuantas veces, había bebido té, café, agua, había dormitado y había tenido otra serie de confesiones con Agatha. Y Trelawney no se movía, pero respiraba. Estaba sentada, con las manos en los costados y la cabeza inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y apenas temblaban.

No tenían forma de saber la hora, pero al menos sabían que aún estaba de día.

―Estoy comenzando a pensar que está dormida. ¿Si le pateamos el trasero?

―Mejor es no arriesgarse a nada, sólo hay que esperar. Si la dejamos, si nos vamos, puede que justo comience a hablar y no nos enteremos de nada. Sé paciente, Merlina. Si de todos modos, no tenemos nada que hacer.

―Sí, lo sé, pero me pone de los nervios que todo esto pueda ser en vano…

Una voz gutural la interrumpió. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta cuando los ojos de la profesora se abrieron, observando de manera hipnótica. Su espalda estaba menos curva que antes.

―_Será esta noche. Hoy el enemigo de la Mujer de Fuego emprenderá la búsqueda para terminar con ella. Ella deberá buscar guarida donde ponerse a salvo y poder dar a luz antes de que deba enfrentarse a él y al Ejército Maldito que se alzará._

_"El hombre que le hizo mal y que maldijo su alma para mantenerse vivo, no descansará en paz hasta hacer que el espíritu de ella se consuma._

Como un saco de harina, la profesora se derrumbó hacia un lado, auténticamente dormida.

Merlina abrió la boca y Dunstan lo interpretó como decepción.

―Creo que no resultará, no podemos sacar información más concreta de lo que ha dicho, simplemente las cosas tendrán que ocurrir…

―Oh, Dios, no.

― ¿Qué?

Merlina la miró aterrada, con una mano tapándose la boca.

―Ya sé. Sé quien… No puedo creerlo, no entiendo cómo... Sé quien anda tras esto. No entiendo y no sé cómo…

― ¿Quién?

Merlina susurró algo incomprensible.

―Pero tú dijiste hace un rato que…

―Sí, y no sé cómo ha sucedido, no sé lo que hizo, pero él es quien está tras mi vida. Por eso siempre me sentía extraña cuando veía su imagen. Craig Ledger aún existe, Agatha.

Sus miradas se encontraron, asustadas.


	40. Manos en el vientre

**Capítulo 40: Manos en el vientre**

"

A ratos, Severus, sintió que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Tal vez era paranoia suya por la preocupación de que nadie lo fuera a descubrir. Para asegurarse, hizo algunas cuantas maniobras de desaparición y aparición, y algunos amagos de ir a tal lado y a otro para lograr el despiste si es que alguien iba tras su huella.

Si es que nadie andaba tras sus pasos, entonces sirvió para ganar más confianza en sí mismo y sentirse seguro, pues con su táctica se sintió libre. La preocupación por Merlina, por supuesto, no se le pasó, eso era algo constante, como un dolor sordo.

"

Ambas montaron al thestral con violencia y premura incontrolada. Merlina apenas controlaba su respiración y la cordura de sus pensamientos. Automáticamente, con brazo de hierro, se aferró a la cintura de Agatha y emprendieron un vuelo ininterrumpido y rápido. El animal parecía estar conectado al estado de ánimo de ambas mujeres.

Por suerte la gente aún no se levantaba, por lo que no hubo nadie que inmiscuyera la mirada en el cielo a través de las cortinas. Sin embargo, aunque hubiesen sido vistas o no, los problemas iban a llegar de todas maneras, tarde o temprano.

Merlina tuvo ganas de lanzarse del thestral cuando estaban a pocos metros. Agatha, como presintiendo aquello, apretó con una mano gruesa un brazo de Merlina, aún puesto en su cintura flojamente.

No perdieron tiempo, al pisar tierra, en entrar al círculo de salvedad e introducirse en la tienda para ver lo que ambas habían pensado en buscar apenas Merlina encontró la respuesta a todo el misterio que la había estado acechando hace meses. Ahora, la pregunta era "¿cómo?" El "por qué" ya estaba claro: siempre ha habido gente que no descansa en paz hasta cumplir su cometido, esté loca o no.

―No sé cómo no lo pensé antes ―dijo entre un suspiro embargado de concentrada preocupación y del más profundo miedo.

Lo más normal habría sido permanecer en shock, sin embargo, la realidad era tan cruda que no había tardado en caer sobre su cabeza. Por eso, cada vez que vio fotografías de Craig, se sintió extraña. Por eso causó un incendio en el Ministerio cuando tocó el diario. Ahí estaba toda la conexión de la Scorpia Salamandris.

De rodillas y con angustia, se pusieron a revolver el amasijo de ropa, sábanas y almohadas que tenían dentro de la tienda, buscando el diario de Craig Ledger.

―Debe tener un secreto ―continuó Merlina encontrando por fin el diario y colocándoselo sobre sus rodillas.

― ¡Por supuesto que debe tener un secreto! ―corroboró Dunstan con furia ― ¡No sé cómo yo tampoco me di cuenta! Era bastante obvio después de todo, ¿no lo crees? Y yo debí haberlo sabido. ¡Maldita sea!

Merlina pudo notar que la frustración de Agatha se debía más a no haberle podido advertirle antes sobre lo que iba a ocurrir más que a su inusitada falta de habilidades en la revelación de magia oscura.

Claro que, el diario, no contenía ningún tipo de magia oscura. Tenía sencilla magia blanca, que sólo Merlina sería capaz de revelar, y estaba a segundos de hacerlo.

Con desquicio en los ojos se puso a hojear el diario, no encontrando nada, hasta que llegó a las últimas páginas en blanco.

Y éstas sólo estuvieron en blanco por unos pocos segundos: letras negras poco estéticas aunque legibles, que demostraban seguridad y autodominio, comenzaron a reaparecer en el papel para completar frases reveladoras.

―Cognotium arcanus… ¡un hechizo que implica conocimiento! Si sabes parte de un secreto o cualquier cosa oculta, si tienes algún canal que se conecte con él, puedes revelarlo todo ―explicó Dunstan con la emoción en la voz, apenas guardando aliento al hablar tan rápido ―. Es un hechizo muy antiguo ―añadió.

Pero a Merlina no le importaba nada de ello, si el encantamiento era usado con frecuencia o no. Haciendo oídos sordos a los posibles comentarios siguientes de Agatha, comenzó a leer, asombrada; no había pensado precisamente que el diario le diera un golpe de información. La página no tenía fecha, pero daba igual: era imposible evitar algo que ya había sido ejecutado hace tanto tiempo.

"

_"Hoy he tenido una revelación. Hoy supe por qué tengo tanto en común con Lina, y por qué me hace tanto mal a la vez estar con ella. No lo habría sabido si no hubiese sido por aquél lejano recuerdo; al menos, ahora, puedo justificar el hecho de querer hacerla desaparecer. Somos tal para cual, el uno para el otro, estamos modelados de una manera similar, por lo que yo no puedo permitir que exista sin que ella desee estar conmigo. _

_ Hoy recordé cierta parte de mi pasado, algo que no lo sabe nadie y que, hasta hace unas horas atrás, tampoco lo sabía yo. Me hizo recobrar lucidez; debo admitir, sólo es poca, lo suficiente para que aclare mis pensamientos._

_ Sucedió hace diecinueve años, yo tenía cinco. Mis padres y yo habíamos viajado a Albania a ver a mi abuela paterna, ya muerta. Acampamos cerca de un bosque cercano a la casa, y fue en la noche cuando me extravié en el bosque con mis primos. Fuimos a parar a distintos lugares, pero yo caí en el peor: no supe si era el corazón del bosque, o apenas un extremo, pero sí la luz del sol apenas se colaba por los árboles para alentarme a continuar._

_ Lo que encontré fue un claro hundido lleno de serpientes muertas, ratones, aves, rastros de insectos, y cualquier roedor o animalillo de campo que hubiese tenido la mala suerte de ir a parar a ese cementerio._

_ Como era pequeño, creí que era un lugar aventurero, para investigar. Tuve la intención de correr e ir a buscar a mis primos, pero antes de que pudiera mover un pie para retroceder, me agaché estirando una mano tocando algo blanco que sobresalía, pensando en que era algún tesoro enterrado. Imaginé el marfil del que siempre hablaba mi padre, hasta que pensé que no era marfil… demasiado amarillento tal vez para serlo._

_ Entonces, cavé con la mano sin escrúpulos por la superficie, dejando expuesto un cráneo gastado por los años. En ese mismo momento, un pequeño insecto caminaba hacia arriba, por el monte de muerte y como sin querer chocó con éste, muriendo instantáneamente._

_ Eso fue lo que me advirtió que estaba en un lugar peligroso y tuve la intención de huir porque el miedo comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro, pero mi índice rozó el cráneo…_

_ …y tuve una conexión aterradora, como si me hubiese metido en una especie de pesadilla o maldición. Tuve ganas de morir._

_ Me vi envuelto en una especie de tornado con millones de imágenes espeluznantes y voces que enfriaban hasta la médula. Alguien chillaba por ser torturado, alguien aullaba por un dolor intenso que sentía. Vi a un viejo retorciéndose en el suelo, en el mismo bosque en donde estaba, mas luego oí más voces que no provenían precisamente de él. _

_ Vi un millón de cosas incomprensibles, como a un hombre encapuchado con la varita en alto, unos ojos rojos y sedientos de poder y malevolencia. _

_ Y, lo último que oí antes de que mi dedo se despegara del cráneo, fue "un horrocrux más, listo", salido de una voz afilada y gélida. La frente me sudaba y el corazón luchaba contra mi pecho._

_ Corrí lejos, buscando la salida del bosque, queriendo olvidar todo, hasta que lo logré en cosa de segundos. Estuve aterrado, tanto, que casi oriné los pantalones. Pero al estar seguro, me entró al cuerpo una extraña fascinación. El miedo persistió, por cierto, fue inevitable parar de temblar mientras dormí la primera semana. _

_Pasamos un tiempo en la casa de mi abuelo para hacerle compañía por el fallecimiento de su esposa. Él tenía muchos libros en la sala, llenos de polvo, como si jamás hubiesen sido vistos. Yo hojeé algunos…_

_…Y encontré parte de la respuesta a lo que me había ocurrido aquél día. No lo supe todo, pero comprendí que se trataba de algo que provenía de lo más profundo del infierno._

_Ahora, que lo he recordado todo, y he puesto cada una de las imágenes en orden, sé lo que tengo que hacer. O al menos, sé por dónde tengo que partir buscando: primero debo buscar a alguien o algo que sepa cómo se hace un Horrocrux; sé que es algo que se "hace"… Luego, debo unirme a él para adquirir entrenamiento. Porque a él fue al que vi aquella vez, y él será el único que pueda comprenderme de algún modo. Sé quién es, sé que existe, sé que busca. Después de todo, puedo ser de ayuda mientras cumplo mis propias misiones._

Merlina buscó el siguiente texto que ya estaba en varias páginas más, esperando encontrar algo tan extenso como lo que llevaba leyendo, sin embargo, sólo halló unas pobres frases que no revelaban demasiado, y el cual tampoco tenía fecha, por lo que era difícil ubicarlo en el tiempo. De algo que estaba segura, era que iba completamente dirigido a ella.

"

_Hoy soy otro. Hoy comenzaré otra vez, como un renacido. Ya verás, Lina… Ésta vez no vas a escapar. Voy a hacer el último intento contigo, y si escapas de mis manos otra vez…. Pronto comprobarás que podré estar más cerca de lo que imaginas. Desearás que yo te hubiese matado antes. O, incluso, estar conmigo. Aunque creo que ya pasó tu oportunidad._

_ "_

Merlina miró a Agatha con terror, y no porque pensara que ella pudiera tener que ver por la súbita e inusitada confianza y amistad que había crecido entre ellas en el último tiempo. Tal vez, en otro tiempo, habría podido creer semejante barbaridad. No obstante, ahora, no había absolutamente nada con lo que dudar de ella.

De lo que dudaba en esos instantes, era de la calidad de la seguridad de ambas en esos momentos.

― ¿Y si estamos siendo vigiladas ahora mismo? ―inquirió con pánico en la voz.

―Lo hubiéramos sabido ―replicó Dunstan negando con la cabeza rotundamente ―. La protección que tenemos es fuerte, y estoy plenamente segura que puedo percibir lugares con magia negra concentrada. Ahora… ―hizo una pausa ―. Hay algo que no me queda claro.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―No tengo idea que es un Horrocrux. Sé que es magia negra, pero, ¿qué es?, ¿de qué trata?, ¿qué hace? No tengo idea.

Merlina negó con la cabeza. Se sintió cansada y atacada totalmente.

―Buf… al parecer tengo otra cosa que averiguar ―suspiró con desánimo.

―Que _tenemos_ que averiguar ―corrigió Dunstan.

Si hubiese sido fácil ir a una biblioteca, habrían tomado el riesgo en ese mismo momento, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? No obstante, no conocían ninguna que fuera tan completa como la de Hogwarts y, ahora que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente, no iban a poder tener tanta ventaja en el futuro.

― Ay, no… No puedo que esto esté ocurriendo otra vez ―la voz de Merlina se quebró al decir eso ―. Es como una pesadilla que nunca va acabar.

―Tranquila, Merlina… no me voy a separar de ti. Yo te ayudaré a terminar con ello, te lo prometo. No tengo nada que arriesgar ―le alentó.

"

El resto de la semana, se dedicaron a viajar a las bibliotecas públicas más cercanas de la Isla. Apenas eran unas cinco en total y no tuvieron suerte hasta llegar a la última. La bibliotecaria era una mujer sumamente vieja, al igual que el lugar, que apenas se sostenía de sus cimientos. Los libros, probablemente, tenían más edad que la construcción. Los registros de cada persona visitante estaban hechos con pergamino antiguo y apenas se veía lo que decía. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y polvo, haciendo los libros muchos más pesados.

Merlina se contrajo cuando se vio en ese lugar tan sucio. Sintió náuseas al ver las telarañas y la piel se le puso de gallina.

―No creo que pueda estar demasiado rato aquí ―reconoció con voz temblorosa cuando ya estaban en un pasillo repleto de libros con cobertura negra. Había cosas que seguían teniendo prioridad ante otras cosas: sabía que podía sucumbir ante las arañas.

Súbitamente, recordó cuando Severus le hizo aquella mala pasada.

_Severus…_

Agatha la observó con exasperación en un principio, mas al notar la expresión de ella, no puso objeciones.

―Está bien, puedes aguardar afuera. Pero ponte la capucha, por favor.

―Sí…

Merlina salió a todo lo que le permitieron sus pies a sentarse a un pequeño banco de piedra que estaba afuera de la biblioteca, al lado de un frondoso árbol. Mientras esperaba impaciente, estuvo moviendo las rodillas y mordiéndose las uñas, cosa que nunca hacía. Hacía tiempo que no estaba completamente sola. Dunstan estaba al otro lado de aquella pared, pero, aún así, estaba sola.

Habían transcurrido más de veinte minutos cuando la profesora reapareció. Tenía cara de haber visto algo insólito y parecía apenas darse cuenta de que estaba caminando.

―Vamos, tenemos que irnos ―masculló con voz seca, tomando a Merlina del brazo, para doblar una esquina y desaparecer.

Ya estando una vez fuera de la tienda, protegidas por los encantamientos y vigiladas por el thestral, Agatha decidió hablar.

―Jamás había oído hablar de algo así― comenzó con nerviosismo. Llegaba casi a tartamudear ―. Y ni si quiera sé si entendí realmente, porque es demasiado horrible… es… ―carraspeó y se pasó las manos por la cara ―, trataré de ser breve… trataré de no confundirte. Y de no horrorizarte demasiado.

Merlina cada vez tenía las cejas más juntas y las manos le habían comenzado a sudar.

―Un horrocrux es un trozo de alma que proteges para preservar tu vida ―explicó con seriedad y temblor en la voz―. Es un procedimiento diabólico… ―titubeó ― debes matar. Matar a una persona para poder hacerlo. No sé qué es lo que ocurre exactamente, qué se siente; no se explica allí. No obstante, debes esconder ese pedazo de alma en algo que creas que la puede mantener…

Morgan cerró los ojos, comprendiendo todo súbitamente. Todos los cabos sueltos estaban, de pronto, atados para ella.

Fue todo planeado desde el principio por Craig: huyó con locura, pero aún así una parte de su cerebro aún estaba cuerda para maquinar planes. Preservando su alma pudo dejar morir en paz su cuerpo…

…y tomó otro. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

―Entonces… ―susurró atemorizada ― al tener un trozo de su alma a salvo… pudo tomar un cuerpo…

―O esconder su alma en un cuerpo ―corrigió Agatha con gravedad.

"

Pensar como Merlina no había sido tan sencillo para Severus. Ella solía tener ideas alocadas algunas veces y podían ser de cualquier tipo. Sí podía confiar en que no se había ido de continente o algo por el estilo. Debía estar cerca, al menos en un lugar del Reino Unido. Jamás se habría arriesgado a ir a un lugar desconocido.

Exacto… jamás habría ido a un desconocido. Si no estaba en Hogwarts y tampoco en Azkaban… ¿dónde estaría escondida?

"

No hicieron falta dementores para que su mente se viera inundada de pesadillas esa noche. Tanto la incomodidad física y mental le hicieron sudar toda la noche y despertarse cada media hora con el grito atrapado en la garganta.

Hizo lo que pudo para no preocupar a Agatha, y fue en vano. Su _amiga_ estaba programada para despertarse cada vez que ella lo hacía, ¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando habían recibido tal información en tan poco tiempo?

No había muchas opciones para Merlina como para poder tranquilizarse y seguir con su vida normal. O sea, iba a poder seguir su "vida normal" si se escondía como estaba y continuaba teniendo a Dunstan a su lado. Tal vez sonara egoísta de su parte, sin embargo, la pura verdad, era que estaría con ella de todos modos: le gustaba su compañía. Confiaba en ella y la necesitaba como amiga. Porque, en esos instantes, necesitaba a una más que nunca.

Quería saber tantas cosas, resolver tantos misterios, poder desenredar la madeja de líos que la envolvía, pero no lograba concentrarse más allá de sólo asumir que iba a ser perseguida, porque iba a ser probablemente torturada y asesinada. Ya no podía ni siquiera discernir si la mejor opción de hacer las cosas era, o escapar cuánto pudiera, o buscar la manera de enfrentarse con Craig Ledger apenas se presentara la oportunidad y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no tenía idea cómo iba a encontrar el momento.

Durmió con las manos en el vientre, toda la noche.

"

Cinco días después transcurrieron y para Merlina era imposible que recuperara la calma. Agatha esta vez no intentó ningún truco de palabras para inducirla al placebo, pues ella se hallaba en la misma condición de alarma constante. El silencio predominaba entre ellas, cada una sumergida en el mismo pensamiento: qué iba a suceder.

Habían ya abandonado el lugar un par de días antes para ir borrando rastros, tratando de resguardarse más del peligro que les acechaba. Merlina había, incluso, tratado varias veces de fabricar varitas mágicas para defenderse, pero éstas sólo rodaban por el suelo si se las empujaba. Tampoco era que pudiese ocupar el tiempo en algo más productivo.

Fueron a parar a una casa desocupada en un sector de viviendas campestres muggles. Evidentemente, la gente se había ido de viaje por la extraña ausencia que se desplazaba por la casa y la falta de objetos en el baño y habitaciones. O, tal vez, fuera por la misma humildad de la casa la poca presencia de amueblamiento. Era de alguna pareja pobre; no había mucho que mirar en el hogar.

Dunstan, como siempre, hizo todo tipo de sortilegios para proteger la estructura de todo tipo de magia negra que pudiera querer atacarlas.

Fuera de la poca tranquilidad que podía conseguir cada una, estaban abrigadas y podían dormir con real comodidad; los cojines poco espumados y viejos eran un real lujo. Merlina agradecía el hecho de brindar calor a su cuerpo y comer sentada en una silla, aunque estuviese desvencijada: se sentía muy cansada y agacharse le parecía un desafío.

"

Severus viajó, durante tres días, aproximadamente a tres lugares en distintos puntos de Inglaterra, sin tener éxito. Buscó en algunos sitios clave en los que podría estar Merlina, incluso el Callejón Diagon. Se contactó con su primo, Philius, pero no había rastro de ella. Hasta que un viejo mapa de Escocia botado apareció bajo su zapato iluminó su cabeza.

No era algo obvio, pero tampoco imposible que estuviera allá. Era un lugar conocido para ella, pero lo suficientemente lejano para mantener la esperanza de que estuviera a salvo.

No iba a perder más tiempo.

"

―Me aburrí ―espetó Agatha a Merlina durante esa misma tarde, mientras tomaban un té insípido y poco azucarado, golpeando la mesa con el puño. La otra se sobresaltó, desprendiéndose de su taza de golpe.

― ¿Qué? ―abrió los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Y cuál es el problema ahora?_

―Te he ayudado ―constató―. Te quiero ayudar aún más; de verdad que siento ese afán te protegerte ―admitió sin represión alguno ―. Pero yo no voy a poder hacer todo por ti, Merlina. Yo no soy la que va a tener que enfrentarse a algo peor.

―Eso ya lo sé. De todos modos, ¿qué esperas? No tengo varita mágica y tampoco puedes esperar a que la magia me salga de los ojos de un momento a otro con ningún tipo de práctica ―farfulló iracunda ―. No puedo hacer nada.

― ¡A eso es lo que quería llegar! Mira: lo único que queda por hacer, es que utilices mi varita. Tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero con ello lograrás, aunque sea, canalizar un poco tu energía a aprender a defenderte. ¡No puedes estar aislada de la magia de ese modo! Tengo que instruirte.

Merlina no pudo decir que no, y es que no se le habría ocurrido. También era porque, la propuesta de Dunstan, era una imposición.

No tardaron en comenzar. Luego de tomar el té, se pusieron a trabajar. Claro que, a Merlina, le tomó más desprevenida todo aquello de lo pensado.

No fue fácil, y no lo iba a ser durante un tiempo para Merlina, acostumbrarse a esa varita y la varita a ella. Al menos, al tercer día de práctica, durante la mañana, pudo lograr elevar objetos e inmovilizar a Agatha durante cinco segundos.

―Ya no puedo más ―se quejó desplomándose sobre el sillón, creando una nube de polvo que se alzó sobre ella. He dormido tres horas cada noche; por favor Agatha, paremos ―suplicó con mirada cansada.

―Está bien, está bien… de todas formas, me está dando hambre y está oscureciendo ―argumentó piadosa ―. Iré a buscar comida antes que me trague la noche.

Tras anunciar eso, pegó media vuelta y salió por la chirriante puerta de la casa.

―Odio quedarme sola ―farfulló la joven retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la puerta, esperando a que se abriera en cualquier momento, revelando una putrefacta imagen de Craig…

Luego de cinco minutos, se dio por vencida y comenzó a pasearse por el frío que tenía. Eso no surtió efecto, por lo que fue a buscar una frazada para cubrirse con ella y volver a instalarse en el sofá.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―farfulló con extrañeza cuando se cumplieron los veinte minutos de espera.

Una ola de hielo recorrió su cuerpo, congelándole hasta el tuétano. Sin poder controlarse, la quijada le tembló con violencia.

Arrastrando la frazada que la envolvía, apagó la luz del interruptor y se aproximó a la ventana para poder mirar lo que se tejía afuera. El sol ya se había escondido.

―Vamos, Agatha… no me hagas ir por ti… ―masculló empañando el vidrio.

"

Estaba recolectando patatas de una plantación cercana cuando escuchó un extraño ruido de movimiento en el bosque, el que estaba cinco metros hacia su espalda. Con rapidez ató la bolsa en el cinturón de su capa, y con lentitud empezó a avanzar de costado, desenvainando su varita.

Se internó en el bosque con mucho cuidado, intentando de hacer el menos ruido de hojas resquebrajarse bajo sus pies. Si hubiese podido girar la cabeza en trescientos sesenta grados, lo habría hecho.

El cuello de Dunstan estaba tenso por el temor súbito que le había embargado.

¡Chuc!

Un ruido de pisadas a su espalda le hizo actuar con eficiencia y sin dudar. Alguien le devolvió el encantamiento, el que le rozó en la mejilla, haciéndole un corte.

Se escondió tras el árbol, esperando a que ocurriera algo…

Silencio.

―Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Quien sea que esté allí, que de la maldita cara! ―gruñó y, en un arranque de valentía, decidió asomarse, preparada para defenderse ― Si quieres luchar, da la cara, ¿quieres?

La persona que le acechaba salió de entre los árboles con cautela.

― ¿Agatha Dunstan? ―inquirió la voz, la cual se le hizo conocida.

Sin deambular más, lo iluminó con la varita, revelando su identidad.

―Vaya ―masculló sin aliento, comprendiendo la familiaridad de la voz.

"

Segundo a segundo, fue angustiándose más y más. Dunstan no tardaba más de diez minutos en conseguir algún conejo y unas cuantas verduras.

Trató de distinguir en la oscuridad si había algo extraño fuera de la casa, mas como la ventana no se encontraba cerca de la puerta, sino perpendicular a ésta, no pudo distinguir que, dos personas con varita en mano, se acercaban por el otro extremo para, claramente, entrar a la casa.

Se le disparó al corazón a Dunstan cuando vio la casa a oscuras. No quiso parecer inquieta ante su acompañante; debía actuar con normalidad. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a Merlina? Si eso había sido así, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta ansiedad y miedo.

"

Merlina se volteó sobresaltada hacia la puerta cuando se abrió. Sin embargo, sintió paz cuando vio a Dunstan estirando la mano hacia el interruptor para dar la luz. Sin duda, había regresado sana y salva. A excepción por un rasguño largo y sangrante que tenía en la trigueña mejilla.

―Merlina ―farfulló cuando la vio. Ésta no supo si era un saludo, una palabra de alivio o de advertencia: su nombre sonó a muchas cosas. Aún con la confusión, sonrió amistosa.

―Te tardaste mucho, pensé que te había ocurrido…

Se interrumpió a sí misma; primero por ver a Agatha no cerrar la puerta y alejarse sin más. Luego, dos segundos más tarde, no pudo hablar porque, tras ella, había ingresado alguien completamente inesperado.

El corazón se le disparó, al igual que el de él.

Agatha cerró la puerta con un encantamiento, y pasó de largo hacia otra de las habitaciones, encerrándose.

―Dios mío ―exhaló Merlina, temblando con ímpetu bajo la brazada que tenía fuertemente aferrada al cuerpo ―. Dios mío.

Pudo haberse dado vuelta la tierra; pudo haberse desbordado el mar hasta cubrir todo; pudo el viento haber arrasado con todo. Pero nada habría igualado la sensación de emoción y asombro de Merlina.

Se le había congelado todo.


	41. Dolor

**Capítulo 41: Dolor**

"

Severus parecía, al igual que ella, haber echado pesadas raíces en el piso. El aspecto que tenía no era alentador; su túnica estaba sucia y su cara estaba contorsionada en incredulidad. Parecía que no iba a poder despegarse del suelo, no obstante, logró moverse luego de una fracción de segundos, como si electricidad se hubiese descargado en él.

Fue rápido. Merlina no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero sí su cuerpo se vio invadido de un calor especial, muy diferente al fuego interno que yacía en ella, cuando Severus la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, quitándole el poco aliento que tenía reservado. Una emoción nueva estaba surgiendo de ella.

¿Cuántos reencuentros habían tenido ya? Cada uno era agridulce a su manera, diferente y único. Sin embargo, no ver a la persona durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que hay un tremendo riesgo de no volver a encontrarte más con ella, lo hacía todo más especial y dramático. Además, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Todo estaba patas arriba, de verdad.

Merlina, sin sacar la manta de su espalda, lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello fuerte y sollozando sin llorar. Estaba en shock y el piso se le empezaba a hacer de lava.

Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a ver a Severus en ese momento, no habría creído. No habría creído jamás.

―Morgan… ―ronroneó― ¿Estás bien? ―inquirió Severus con voz seca, separándose de ella para observarla mejor. Tenía ojeras de cansancio alrededor de los y parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años. Las arrugas que surcaban su frente y ojos no eran por nada más que de tristeza.

Merlina lanzó un suspiro prolongado antes de contestar.

―Estoy bien, estoy bien… No puedo creerlo… No puedo creer que estés aquí, Severus ―susurró afligida. El corazón no podía cesar de latirle con violencia. Las mejillas las tenía arreboladas y la vena de la sien le sobresalía dolorosamente ― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo has llegado?

Inevitablemente le atacó con preguntas. Habría seguido con el cuestionario si no hubiese sido porque el aire se le estaba acabando.

Severus le acarició la mejilla, tembloroso.

―Probablemente sí… pero eso no importa ahora ―la tomó de los brazos y la observó con una mirada indescriptible. El labio inferior le tembló ―. Esto te lo traté de decir pero no pude, no alcancé, antes de que huyeras del castillo, y ahora tiene más importancia que nunca…

Merlina arqueó las cejas, expectante.

―Craig Ledger va tras de ti ―soltó Severus como si estuviera escupiendo un veneno.

Merlina, quien ya sabía aquello, no pareció sorprendida, pero sí nuevamente aterrada, como si el peso de la verdad hubiese caído con toda su fuerza sobre ella otra vez. Las rodillas le temblaron, y por un segundo creyó desvanecerse.

Una morisqueta apareció en su cara.

―Ya lo sé… Severus, no sé cómo…

―Yo sí, digo, sé quién es, Morgan ―le cortó con ira, soltándola para no hacerle daño ― ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

De pronto, el Severus con el que Merlina se había acostumbrado a convivir, renació.

― ¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

―Es alguien que tú conociste; un hombre que viste en Hogsmeade una vez. Tienes que recordarlo ―dijo con dientes apretados y los ojos bien abiertos.

Merlina no tuvo necesidad de hacer mayores esfuerzos. Tenía el recuerdo fresco en la cabeza; la mayoría de su mente mantenía sus recuerdos, desde que había recuperado la memoria, guardados como en una caja de vidrio para verlos con claridad.

Y ese día lo recordaba con detalle, dado que había sido el día en que Severus había culpado a Merlina de su pérdida de memoria y de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo en la precaria relación que tenían.

"

_Inconscientemente, la vista de Merlina se trasladó hacia un hombre joven sentado en el otro extremo del local. Tenía una copa de hidromiel en la mano izquierda, y la miraba fijamente, con la cabeza algo gacha y sus ojos del color del hielo._

_El hombre, tras algunos segundos, se puso de pie y fue a pagar lo bebido a Rosmerta. Merlina jamás se lo habría imaginado: el hombre, al dar media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hasta ella. _

_ ― ¿Nos conocemos? ―inquirió el desconocido roncamente._

_―No lo creo. O tal vez no lo recuerde._

_ ―Creo que nos hemos visto antes ―extendió su mano para estrecharla con Merlina._

_ ―Me llamo Clive Lamport ―se presentó mientras se soltaban las manos ―. Tú eres Merlina Morgan, ¿no?_

_ ―Sí… ―admitió, sin comprender ―. ¿De dónde nos conocemos…?_

_ ― ¿En serio no recuerdas? Tengo que parecerte conocido aunque sea. O al menos, recordarte a alguien._

_ ―Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tal vez te conocí, pero debo decirte, Craig…_

_ ―Clive ―corrigió él con cierta dulzura._

_ "_

Dulzura que ahora parecía irónica.

Inconscientemente, aquella vez, alguna célula de su cerebro había realizado la conexión. Era tan obvio. Calzaba todo a la perfección.

―Sabía que él era extraño ―masculló incrédula ―. Lo sabía, lo presentí… Pero… Clive Lamport dijo que se llamaba, y ahora que lo recuerdo, todo comienza a tener sentido… Qué tonta…

Merlina llevó la mano a su vientre; había sentido un movimiento. Entonces, recordó lo que debía decir a Severus. Era más urgente que todo lo que se avecinaba… necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

Pero dudó. Era ridículo hacerlo, dado que iba a ser sumamente notorio cuando se deshiciera de la frazada que la cubría. Por unos segundos se aferró a la manta como si en ella se le fuera la vida.

― ¿Qué sucede…? ―inquirió Severus con preocupación al ver la palidez repentina de su esposa.

―Severus… ―susurró con amor en los ojos tomándole una mano. Severus miró extrañado cuando Merlina se abrió la túnica, pero cuando levantó su camisa y colocó su mano allí, con los dedos abiertos, supo de qué trataba todo.

Los pensamientos, los sueños y presentimientos que había tenido sobre Merlina Morgan, eran completamente ciertos.

― ¿Estás embarazada? ―inquirió con el corazón en la mano.

Merlina percibió el tono afilado y decepcionado de su voz, pero tal vez sólo fuera cosa del momento…

Asintió con una leve sonrisa. Severus la imitó, sin decir palabra, como si no le hubiese quedado más remedio que aceptar todo eso.

La joven se sintió mal, pero era mejor de lo que pudo haber sucedido, ¿no?

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―su voz salió notablemente decepcionada. Se tragó, sin embargo, las ganas de buscar otra respuesta de sus labios.

―No, estoy cansado, necesito acostarme.

Merlina actuó con rapidez. Pidió a Dunstan que hiciera la cena mientras Severus descansaba en la habitación.

Antes de recostarse, Severus se dio una ducha "rápida". Estuvo más tiempo del necesario. Cuando salió de allí, con el pelo chorreando y una palidez enfermiza, ambas mujeres ya habían acabado de comer.

Se encerró en el cuarto.

―Está bien ―dijo Dunstan antes de que Merlina pronunciara palabra ―. Yo puedo dormir en el sillón. Déjame la frazada que estabas ocupando encima de allí.

Tras lavarse los dientes y sacarse bien el sabor de la comida que comenzaba a darle asco, fue a acostarse al lado de Severus. Al principio temió que la puerta estuviera con llave, mas simplemente, la puerta estaba algo atascada.

Apenas oyó la respiración de su esposo. Con cuidado, se posó a su lado, pasándole una mano por la cintura y apoyando la frente contra su espalda.

Le habría gustado que Severus le tomara la mano y se la acariciara; lo sintió lejano en esos instantes. Por supuesto, era natural: tanto tiempo estando sin él, tanto tiempo preocupándose, que no le cuadraba bien. De hecho, no le calzaba nada. Sabía que estaba allí, con él, abrazándolo y sintiendo su calor. Sin embargo, no podía comprenderlo del todo.

Probablemente todo mejorara a la mañana siguiente. Sin duda que iban a tratar de resolver lo de su futuro y verían la mejor solución para todo. Seguro que podría contar con él.

Creía sentir que la vida mejoraría a partir del día siguiente.

Los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de Severus mientras los pensamientos coherentes iban esfumándose de su cabeza…

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron; pudieron haber sido segundos. Aún se hallaba en el limbo de estar y no dormida; recién se iniciaban los sueños, cuando su brazo cayó a la cama.

Con lentitud volvió a la realidad: Severus se estaba levantando. Y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

― ¿Severus? ―farfulló soñolienta.

Apenas distinguió a Severus atravesando el umbral, todo estaba oscuro.

― ¿Severus? ―inquirió otra vez parándose con agilidad y yendo tras él.

Dunstan prendió la luz eléctrica. Severus estaba tomando su capa de viaje.

― ¡Severus!

Éste apenas la miró.

Agatha se quedó al lado del interruptor, paralizada. Tenía cara de haber estado durmiendo.

― ¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué te has despertado? ―preguntó Merlina, un poco desesperada.

Severus se giró hasta ella por fin. La mirada de hielo le congeló el alma a la joven.

―No estaba durmiendo ―contestó con frialdad ―. Estuve despierto todo el rato.

― ¿Y por qué no me hablaste? ―repuso dolida, casi oyendo como se le iba trizando el corazón ― ¡Pudiste haberme dicho algo!

Severus no contestó. Se limitó a colarse la túnica por los brazos.

La respiración de Merlina se aceleró. La pregunta que iba a hacer era tan obvia… que era ridículo realizarla.

― ¿Tiene que ver… con mi embarazo?

Severus la observó otra vez con esa mirada venenosa.

― ¿Qué crees tú, Morgan? ¿Crees, a caso, que era una noticia maravillosa?

―Yo no…

―No lo puedo entender. No lo puedo aceptar. Esto no puede ser ―concluyó agudamente, súbitamente rojo de alteración.

Merlina se acercó lentamente, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

―Sí puede ser, Severus.

―No.

Merlina se puso de inmediato en guardia para abofetearlo si era necesario.

― ¡No, no puede ser! ―contradijo Severus alzando la voz increíblemente. Se había estado aguantando todo aquello hace rato ― ¡No bajos estas condiciones! ¡No bajo…! ¡No quiero hijos!

Merlina abrió la boca, pasmada. Su mente se estaba adelantando al posible final de la situación. Comenzaba a sentir cómo la tierra se iba hundiendo bajo sus pies.

― ¡No es cuestión de querer o no querer tener hijos, Snape! ―chilló en respuesta ― ¡Créeme que no escogí quedar embarazada…!

― ¡Pero en ningún momento sucedió antes! ¡Jamás había pasado!

― ¡No, porque no podía! ¡No sé por qué pasó ahora, no es mi culpa! ¡No me vengas a echar la culpa a mí!

― ¡No te estoy culpando a ti, maldita sea! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡No podemos tener un hijo...! ¡No podemos, simplemente no podemos y jamás vamos a poder! ―rugió con ira. La vena de la sien parecía estar a punto de estallar.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Merlina.

Severus abrió la boca varias veces antes de contestar con frialdad:

―Esto es un completo error, Morgan. Algo que no debió haber pasado.

―No podemos hacer nada…

― ¡Claro que ya no se puede! ¡Y, por lo mismo, no quiero ser el responsable de lo que suceda! ―espetó girándose para avanzar hacia la puerta.

― ¡Severus! ¿Severus? ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Severus!

Severus ya había salido hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

― ¡SEVERUS! ¡SEVERUS! ¡Por favor!

_No puedo creer que esté pasando eso… no puede dejarme aquí como si nada…_

Pensó en seguirlo, y estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando Dunstan la jaló hacia atrás y cerró la puerta con violencia. Había estado observando la discusión todo el rato, con ojos grandes y vidriosos.

―Tú no vas a ningún lado ―gruñó con evidente enojo.

Merlina se zafó de ella, molesta y aún con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

― ¿Perdón? ¿No has visto lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! No me puede dejar botada…

―Merlina, escúchame. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te ha tratado? Y, en primer lugar, ¡no puedes arriesgarte a salir!

― ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! ¿Crees que lo quiero ir a buscar para hacerle que me pida perdón? ¡Necesito que esté a mi lado porque el hijo es de los dos y tenemos que protegernos mutuamente!

―Entonces, ¿se te ha olvidado que corres, al igual que yo, peligro allá fuera? Si quieres velar por la seguridad de tu hijo, entonces, ¡quédate!

Merlina se tapó la cara con las manos ahogando el grito que estaba soltando. Sentía un pitido en los oídos. Las paredes de su vida se estaban derrumbando de verdad.

Agatha arqueó las cejas a modo de resignación.

―Está bien ―repuso ―. Está bien. No soy tu madre para estar haciéndote o no lo que debes hacer y eres libre de poner tu vida en peligro. Si tú quieres ir a buscarlo; perfecto, no te voy a detener. Pero no voy a ser responsable de lo que te suceda, al igual que él.

Su tono fue duro e intenso, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza profunda. Además, había dado en la llaga.

Sin decir más, se fue ella a la habitación, dejando a Merlina sola. Ésta se desmoronó en el suelo, al mismo tiempo en que su vida lo estaba haciendo.

Sintió que las paredes caían, que la tierra se movía y que el cielo retumbaba, aunque no era más que su cabeza la que multiplicaba por mil el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Se internó en una especie de sueño. No se movió, tampoco se desmayó o tuvo algún tipo de espasmo. Simplemente se quedó allí, arrodillada con los brazos débiles y la mirada perdida. Todo lo veía oscuro, a pesar de la luz en el techo.

Y transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que alguna neurona funcionó con más agilidad, y le hizo dar cuenta de que no iba a ocurrir nada, que Severus no iba a regresar. Y que el milagro no iba a llegar.

Se reincorporó temblorosa y, olvidándose de las crudas palabras de Dunstan, quien se suponía que era su amiga, salió de la casa pegando un portazo.

En primera instancia, se enfrentó con el helado viento de la noche. Luego, al caminar más allá, completamente desprotegida, reaccionó al miedo que le había acechado desde que había comenzado toda esa pesadilla.

A lo lejos, una criatura nocturna, probablemente un lobo o, incluso, un hombre lobo, aulló quebrando el silencio de la noche.

En el cielo se estaban arremolinando turbias nubes deparadoras de lluvia alrededor de la luna redonda.

―_ ¡Severus!_ ―gritó a la noche, sin esperanza alguna.

Las copas de los árboles sólo se movieron por el viento: Severus ya no estaba. Una vez más, la había abandonado a la mitad de una crisis.

_Vuelve, Merlina, vuelve. No seas testaruda; Dunstan tiene razón, no conseguirás nada siguiéndolo más que poner en riesgo dos vidas. ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Todo ha acabado, admítelo!_

―Maldito seas, Severus… ―farfulló con dolor en el alma y la garganta quebrada. Jamás pensó que de verdad el corazón pudiera partirse: el dolor en el pecho fue indescriptible.

Resignada a la realidad, dio media vuelta para refugiarse en la casa nuevamente.

El thestral, que había estado atento ante Merlina, agachó la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado. Como si el dolor de ella fuese contagioso.

"

Severus corrió hacia el bosque con toda su fuerza cuando dejó a Merlina. Tenía la cabeza hecha un torbellino. Ni siquiera sabía con claridad por qué huía y por el camino que iba.

El sudor corría por su cara y, al parecer, se mezclaban con lágrimas. No era consciente de las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía.

_No lo entiendes, no lo comprendes, Morgan. Tú más que nadie debería ser la que entendiera lo que va a suceder. Tú deberías ser la más cuerda, la más sensible, la que debería estar sufriendo. No yo. _

Se detuvo cuando se internó en el bosque. De pronto se vio envuelto en una masa de troncos gruesos y copas grandes, tupidas de hojas.

_Vamos a morir, eso es lo que va a suceder aquí. Y si no morimos antes, dejaremos a un inocente sin padres. Esto no tenía que haber pasado. Es como si nos estuviéramos burlando de ti misma…_

― ¡No tenía que haber pasado nunca! ¡NUNCA! ―rugió fuera de sí, dejando caer su cuerpo contra un tronco.

_Un inocente… Niño o niña, da igual. Lo abandonaremos o lo llevaremos a una muerte segura. No podemos hacer eso…_

De un momento a otro, en su mente apareció una imagen de él mismo con una criatura en los brazos, envuelta en chales suaves y coloridos. Se quedó sin aliento de sólo imaginárselo.

Recordó a Bellatrix quien había asesinado a una mujer embarazada.

―Demonios, Morgan… qué hemos hecho…

Se quedó callado. Había oído un ruido. ¿Sería Merlina? ¿Dunstan, tal vez?

Se produjo un sonido de pequeñas explosiones a unos cuantos metros más allá, en dirección al corazón del bosque.

Un grito de terror procedió al hecho anterior.

Sólo por un instinto de protección ―que en esos últimos minutos había evolucionado considerablemente en Severus ― siguió el eco del grito, recuperando las fuerza de su musculatura.

No fue tan difícil dar con el paradero de los hechos: se escuchaba una especie de tropa trotando con fuerza, además de verse una serie de chispas de colores provocadas por evidentes varitas mágicas.

Una vez más el hombre gritó, pero ésta vez de dolor. De dolor intenso, de un dolor mortífero que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Va a morir._

El pensamiento de Severus era inminente y, por la misma razón, decidió retractarse. ¿Tenía sentido rescatar a alguien que iba a morir en un segundo más?

Mas ya era demasiado tarde para evitar exponer su propia vida: ya había sido detectado por los demás. Sólo alcanzó a colocarse la capucha para ocultar su identidad antes de que unos de los del grupo le iluminaran directamente.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres uno de ellos? ¿Un Mortífago?

Severus no quiso contestar por temor a que fuera una trampa. No siempre entre todos los servidores del Innombrable se conocían. No obstante, aunque no supieran quién era él en ese instante, debían ya estar a la siga de él para que pagara su traición.

― ¡Muéstranos tus brazos!

_Uno, dos, tres._

El profesor de Pociones corrió por su vida justo a tiempo, aunque no pudo evitar rayo de una maldición que le fracturó el brazo izquierdo, le diera de manera brutal.

Comprendió que ellos eran simples magos que estaban pagando con el mismo galeon al bando del Señor Tenebroso, motivo que no era alentador. Significaba más peligro para cualquier persona, incluso para los inocentes, como suponía que lo era el individuo al que mataron. Quizá tan solo vieron un tatuaje, y decidieron acabar con su vida. Trataban de tomarse la justicia por las manos.

Alcanzó a desaparecer antes que le alcanzara otra maldición. Y cuando desaparecían aquéllos enemigos, el grito de Merlina quebró el silencio que había inundado el pueblo.

"

Entró con los ojos hinchados, pero ya había dejado de llorar. De pronto, Merlina se había quedado helada sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía comprender el abandono de Severus; no podía entrarle en la cabeza que no le hubiera dicho ninguna sola palabra de aliento. O tal vez no quería reconocerlo.

Recordó su mirada afectada y aterrada, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

Agatha salió de la habitación para observarla. No pudo ocultar la tristeza que allanaban sus ojos.

―No te molesta dormir otra vez conmigo, ¿cierto?

Agatha suspiró cansinamente.

―Qué va, tengo que vigilarte sí o sí… me hayas gritado o no.

Merlina se durmió de inmediato; había quedado cansada a pesar de todo. No obstante, las pesadillas aparecieron durante toda la noche.

"

No hubo momento en que, en ese mes y medio que transcurrió, Merlina Morgan no recordara a Severus Snape. No hubo día en que no lo amara; no hubo lapso en que no lo odiara. No hubo lugar en que no derramara una lágrima por él.

No hubo momento en que no dudara de la realidad. ¿Realmente la había abandonado?

Nada le parecía más grave ya. Habían logrado escapar dos veces ya de los peligros que estaban imponiendo las tropas de Mortífagos, que crecían más y más. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban claras: la mayoría estaba bajo maldiciones lo suficientemente fuertes como para que cometieran delitos terribles sin tener ni un poco de conciencia y remordimiento.

A pesar de todo, a Merlina no dejaba de sorprenderle el adivinar que, aquellos hombres, hasta podían ser padres de familia, llenos de esperanzas y sueños que ya no podían ni recordar.

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no podía ni podría olvidar a Severus, y a veces tenía ganas de no recordar, aunque eran contadas las veces que el pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Lo menos que deseaba era otra pérdida de memoria.

¿Qué iba a suceder? Esa era una de las preguntas que no paraba de rondar por la cabeza de la joven. ¿Había alguna remota posibilidad de que pudieran reencontrarse? ¿Existiría el momento en que Severus se disculpara? ¿Permanecería el jarrón quebrado hasta que todo terminase? _¿Se verían nuevamente?_

Por más que intentara imaginarse más allá, ni siquiera en un futuro muy lejano, no veía nada. Veía sólo oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía visualizar a su hijo nacer.

En el futuro, era ciega.

_Que ganas tengo de golpearte, Severus. Te juro que si te llego a ver, quedarás estéril por siempre… No tienes idea del daño que me has causado._

"

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo, no tenía noción alguna. Comía poco y estaba muy deshidratado. Lamentablemente, el agua que surgía de la varita mágica sólo le refrescaba la garganta, pero no le nutría en nada.

Vista la situación desde donde estaba, era un verdadero caos: casas destruidas, gente muerta y desaparecida; caminos deshechos y tendidos eléctricos en el suelo. La evidencia de que algo oscuro estaba invadiendo las ciudades.

Todos los periódicos del mundo muggle que había recogido, tenían como página principal muertes horrorosas, encubriéndolas como si un asesino en serie hubiese sido el perpetrador y como si todas esas ciudades devastadas fueran efecto de cataclismos y fallas de construcción.

Mas no era aquello lo que mantenía a Severus preocupado. Era Merlina. Su Morgan, su vida.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber huido como un cobarde y no haber permanecido para enfrentar la situación. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? A muchas cosas. Tenía terror a ser padre, tenía miedo a fallar. Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que jamás debió haberse marchado. Debió haber permanecido al lado de ella, donde le correspondía estar. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar nuevas responsabilidades?

No obstante, lo peor, era morir y dejar a su hijo a la deriva, y lo que menos deseaba era que tuviera una vida como la de Merlina, o que quizá viviera mal para ser una copia de él mismo.

Intentaría volver con ella. Intentaría salvarse, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Él iba a luchar. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? No quería que su hijo o hija tuviera que estar en peligro. Iba a protegerlos. Iba a hacer cuanto fuera necesario, directa o indirectamente… Había que acabar con el mal pronto,

Se agachó a la orilla de la acequia que encontró, por fin. Sus rodillas se clavaron en el barro y comenzó a beber como un condenado. Jamás se había sentido físicamente tan mal. Había salido herido muchas veces, pero eso era distinto.

No puso atención a la persona que se acercaba a su derecha. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y, lo único que oía, era el ruido de sus sorbos.

Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto cuando él habló. No solamente porque le conociera o le diera confianza; sino que era totalmente ineludible.

― ¿Severus?

El aludido alzó la cabeza con rapidez.

―Director ―masculló con una sensación de alivio en el estómago.

Tal vez las cosas pudiesen ir mejor a partir de ese instante.


	42. Muerte inminente

**Capítulo 42: Muerte inminente**

"

―Toma, encontré esto afuera cuando fui a buscar comida… ―dijo esa voz gélidamente; se notaba que aún estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior― ¿Qué te pasó?

Merlina se hallaba agachada, con una mano sobre el pie izquierdo y lanzando maldiciones en silencio con los ojos cerrados. De ellos, las lágrimas salían a borbotones.

Agatha suspiró cansinamente.

Habían logrado salir ilesas de las persecuciones que habían vivido hasta ese momento, pero era prácticamente sorprendente que a Merlina no le hubiera ocurrido nada físicamente malo hasta esos momentos, lo que anunciaba que, tarde o temprano, iba a sufrir algún accidente, por más mínimo que fuera.

Y era eso lo que le había sucedido momentos antes de acabar de empacar algunas cosas para marcharse de la casa. Supusieron que los dueños estaban muertos, dado que jamás se volvieron a presentar.

_Pobres muggles_, pensaba Merlina a cada momento, inevitablemente asociándolos con su familia.

Lo que le hizo daño, fue una figura de cobre, muy pesada, y que le había caído justo en el pie izquierdo, sacándole sangre y marcándole con un cardenal doloroso la zona del empeine.

Dunstan dejó la bolsa con las provisiones en una de las encimeras y se puso a curar a Merlina con unos brebajes, haciéndole entrega del periódico mientras le sanaba la herida.

―Ah. Con cuidado, por favor ―demandó Merlina.

―Eso es lo que estoy teniendo, pero si tú te quedaras quieta y comprendieras que estoy tratando de curarte la herida… Y menos mal que fue ahora y no después ―añadió―. En un mes más seguro que vas a estar con los pies como globos.

―Qué alentadora ―contestó Merlina con desánimo.

Acomodó el periódico encima de sus muslos y miró la portada. "El Clandestino" mostraba una imagen moviéndose de un grupo de gente muggle llevando un ataúd encima de sus hombros.

―_Sigue muriendo gente muggle… se piensa que es para algún tipo de magia oscura. Al Primer Ministro muggle se le acaban las excusas para encubrir a los Mortífagos, los verdaderos autores de todo ese desastre._

Sus manos continuaron pasando página tras página, leyendo muchos nombres de personas muertas. En ningún lugar mencionaban a alguien que conociera.

No había rastro de Dumbledore en las noticias, y a pesar de que mucha gente enviaba cartas al director para rogar información de Harry Potter, no se sabía nada.

¿Qué había sido de los muchachos? Y, en general, ¿dónde había ido a parar toda le gente que conocía? Parecía que hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

―Listo, he terminado. Ahora, antes de perder más tiempo, salgamos de aquí.

― ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ―inquirió Merlina frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba adolorida y cómodamente enterrada en el polvoriento sillón.

― ¿Miraste la última página?

Merlina se fue hasta el final del periódico para leer los últimos apuntes.

"

Según informaciones que hemos obtenido gracias a nuestras fuentes, hemos logrado acceder a uno de los planes de los Mortífagos es viajar a Escocia, Gales e Irlanda y tener un mejor manejo de Inglaterra. A la vez, se quieren resguardar de la posible intromisión de magos extranjeros, por lo que crearán una fuerte barrera; no se sabe cómo, pero adivinamos a que será muy peligrosa, prácticamente letal para cualquier mago capacitado y mortal, sin dudas, para los débiles y los muggles. Por esto, se les solicita a las personas que estén donde acabamos de nombrar, que abandonen inmediatamente sus casas y busquen un refugio mejor.

Si conocen gente muggle, intenten hacer lo mismo mediante encantamientos; está completamente autorizado utilizar la maldición Imperius si es para proteger a los demás.

"

―Vaya ―bufó Merlina con brío, sintiendo cómo algo helado se deslizaba por su garganta. De pronto, el cronómetro de su vida comenzó a correr ―. Si esto es así…

―Sí, es así ―cortó Agatha con impaciencia― Vámonos ya; terminemos la maleta rápido y larguémonos de acá; tengo malos presentimientos.

― ¿Vamos a irnos a algún país de América? ¿O de Asia? ―inquirió Morgan con su pie curado, pero algo coja porque el dolor aún yacía.

― ¿Estás loca? No podemos arriesgarnos a estar tan lejos. Volveremos a Inglaterra y buscaremos dónde quedarnos. Además, tienes una misión que cumplir cuando tu bebé nazca.

Merlina suspiró cansinamente.

―Ah, cierto. Craig ―los ojos le brillaron de tristeza. Lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo recordaba o se lo decían, era como si le fueran agregando una piedra al peso de la espalda. A veces le parecía más irreal caer en la propia realidad.

No le gustaba la idea de volver a Inglaterra. En realidad, ninguna idea le habría parecido buena. Se habría sentido insegura de todas formas.

Con Severus a su lado, sería mucho más fácil asumir el riesgo. Pero Agatha le ayudaba, claro que le ayudaba…

Agatha se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Con una mirada que poseía más fuerza que compasión, murmuró:

―Tranquila, Morgan ―Merlina alzó las cejas; hacía mucho que no la llamaba por su apellido. Sin embargo, esta vez no había impreso ese tono despectivo que había utilizado en algún tiempo pasado―. Vamos a lograr salir de esto. Ya sabes que vas a contar conmigo, _siempre_.

Algo se movió con inquietud en el interior de Merlina, pero casi ni ella lo percibió. Fue algo a lo que no le habría dado importancia si hubiese sido más intenso. ¿Qué podía preocuparle ya? Todo en su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un caos, de pies a cabeza.

"

Agatha no sabía que Merlina había sentido aquella misma inquietud, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Las manos le temblaban mientras hacía el equipaje no encontraba ninguna razón de peso que le hiciera sentir incómoda. Claro que tenían suficiente con las preocupaciones, pero ella tenía más autocontrol. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Se le cayeron un par de calcetines de la mano. Al agacharse para recogerlo, sus ojos pusieron atención a una hormiga que caminaba por la madera, llevando a otra, muerta.

Muchas veces había visto esa actuación de las hormigas. Sin embargo…

Incoherentemente recordó cuando la anciana a la que fueron a visitar con Merlina, le dijo "aprovecha de tomarte lo que queda del té".

El estómago se le revolvió, creyendo saber lo que eso significaba.

"

Severus se reincorporó, no temblorosamente como lo habría hecho momentos antes de que llegara él, sino que con seguridad y firmeza.

Una nueva vitalidad le había invadido cada partícula de su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo.

―No sé por qué, pero creo que te he encontrado en el momento más oportuno, Severus ―suspiró Dumbledore con una mirada que transmitía melancolía.

Se veía demacrado y débil, a pesar de que podía mantenerse en buena postura sin precisar de un bastón. Las arrugas y la mirada, le delataban más que nunca. Los años habían pasado y la muerte parecía venírsele encima.

―Creo que pienso lo mismo, Dumbledore ―reconoció Severus, aproximándose con completa confianza.

Dumbledore formuló una mueca.

―No sé si sea buena idea que cada uno siga su camino, pero opino que sería lo mejor para ambos hacernos compañía mientras tanto, así que… ¿participarías en lo que pienso hacer?

―Lo que sea. En lo que sea le ayudaré.

Severus, una vez más, emprendió un nuevo viaje, sintiendo que estaba abandonando a Merlina por completo.

Algún día ella le perdonaría y entendería que se había arriesgado en el nombre de ella. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero a veces había que sacrificarse.

"

Asumieron que era imposible viajar volando en el thestral, y aunque una de las dos cabía perfectamente en él para tener un vuelo placentero, no se convencieron de viajar solas. Iba a ser un lío encontrarse, y probablemente Merlina terminara haciendo algo alocado. Dunstan sabía que, gracias al embarazo, estaba mucho más consciente de las cosas que podía o no hacer, pero súbitamente le daban ataques de ira, en los que comenzaba a decir cosas como "ir a buscar a Severus" o "hacer un llamado a Craig para que terminemos con esto", y la verdad es que prefería no confiarse en los notables desequilibrios de su ánimo.

Finalmente se aparecieron en Escocia nuevamente, sabiendo que su amigo, el thestral que les había acompañado incondicionalmente, volaría hacia donde estuvieran ellas.

Por un instante ambas pensaron que Merlina se había escindido: un grito agudo y corto había escapado de sus labios en el momento de la aparición. El motivo fue un dolor insoslayable en la parte baja del abdomen. Se aseguraron de revisar bien el estómago de Merlina, pero no parecía faltarle nada, ni adentro ni afuera. Sólo había sido coincidencia.

―Cualquier cosa te subes y sales volando a San Mungo ―ordenó Dunstan con preocupación ― Pero como último recurso, porque probablemente te atrapen.

Sin embargo, si hubiese ese sido el caso, Merlina no habría llegado muy lejos; cuando abandonaron Isla Lewis, el animal no partió. Trotó a toda velocidad hasta la caverna más oculta, y se quedó allí, transmitiendo la inusitada idea de que no planeaba salir bajo ninguna condición.

Luego de haberse asegurado que ambas estaban enteras, Merlina se sintió mareada y se agachó a vomitar, causando el automático alejamiento de Dunstan. Bautizó suelo escocés.

A ella misma no le sorprendió hacerlo, y tampoco le incomodó, casi estaba acostumbrada. Dignamente se secó la boca con la manga, se puso de pie, y caminaron en dirección a un bosque para acampar por esa noche. Así, podrían borrar los rastros ―en realidad, podría Dunstan hacerlo―, Merlina seguiría practicando magia con la varita y, luego, descansarían bien para partir en la mañana a Inglaterra, para ya restablecerse definitivamente. Luego, de eso, no se veía más futuro. No había más planes. Los engranajes del cerebro de Merlina se atascaban cada vez que trataba de imaginar algo más.

―Al menos puedes hacer levitar cosas ―le alentó Dunstan a Merlina cuando esta despotricaba al no poder haber podido petrificar a una mosca ―. Aunque, tal vez, esto sea demasiado difícil. Tal vez podamos intentarlo con el thestral.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no, el pobre nos atacaría. Además, no estoy de acuerdo ―alegó Merlina con rotundidad ―, y otra cosa; tampoco ha llegado. Hace un rato lo busqué y no estaba.

Agatha frunció las cejas.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Ve a mirar.

Dunstan le hizo caso y se fue a echar un vistazo al exterior. Por la cara con la que regresó a la tienda que montaron, no vio nada.

― ¿Crees que esté bien? ―inquirió la profesora.

―Eso espero. Es extraño que no haya regresado ya, ¿no lo crees? A menos que haya estado demasiado hambriento como para quedarse cazando por allí…

Merlina tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, al que no tomó en cuenta: los animales tenían la habilidad de predecir y presentir situaciones peligrosas. Fue un pensamiento ligero, casi imperceptible.

Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con las clases.

Hacia las doce de la noche, Merlina pudo dominar el encantamiento, por fin.

Creyó que la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bien, la haría dormir plácidamente. Pues, no sucedió así. Sus sueños se vieron, de todas formas, empapados de pesadillas oscuras, trágicas y sangrientas, siempre teniendo a Severus de protagonista y a un bebé asexuado, al que no podía verle la cara, que le era arrancado de los brazos por una oscuridad densa que formaban un grupo de personas. Mortífagos, sin duda.

Por esa misma razón, despertó varias veces durante la noche con lágrimas en los ojos y transpirando tanto, que la ropa la tenía pegada totalmente al cuerpo. Pero tenía frío, así que, para no enfermarse y cuidando de que Dunstan no despertara, utilizó el encantamiento de calor que, por suerte, funcionó satisfactoriamente. Aunque tampoco le hizo dormir bien.

Cuando amaneció, Merlina sintió un alivio tan grande, que casi se desvaneció cuando se reincorporó.

Y sucedió lo mismo por varios días más, hasta que Merlina cumplió el quinto mes de embarazo y comenzó a abandonar las náuseas poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ¿era el quinto mes de embarazo? Con Dunstan se preguntaron un par de veces si habían perdido la cuenta. Merlina se acordaba perfectamente de la fecha en que había recuperado la memoria, día que se reencontró con Severus. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero estaba tan furiosa, que llegaba a ser un recuerdo doloroso.

Ya habían pasado la mitad de mayo y era más que obvio que llevaba cinco meses y una semana. Pero ¿por qué se veía tan gorda? A parte, se sentía como si fuera a dar a luz a una ballena.

Tuvo miedo de que el bebé tuviera algún problema. ¿Y si lo tenía? ¿Si era una especie de mutante con cabeza de sandía? ¿Qué haría? No podría dejar de culparse a ella misma.

Se aterró tanto que se mareó al sentir la sangre de golpe en la cabeza.

―Tal vez podríamos hacer algo para asegurarnos de que tu hijo esté creciendo bien.

La voz de Dunstan sonó enigmática, como si fuera peligroso lo que se le estaba cruzando por la mente.

En ese instante estaban cocinando la cena, sentadas en el césped, rodeando a una cazuela flotadora en fuego mágico. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Había suficiente luz solar para hacerles sentir seguras, a pesar de toda la cantidad de magia protectora que las rodeaba. Merlina había logrado hacer algunos de los sortilegios con la varita de Dunstan.

Merlina Morgan alzó la mirada con curiosidad.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno… podríamos desfigurarnos un poco para cambiar nuestra apariencia, lo mismo que podríamos hacer algo con la ropa…―suspiró ― La idea es ir a San Mungo y hacer que te analicen. Es mejor eso a perder el tiempo en hacer o buscar poción Multijugos.

Merlina frunció el entrecejo.

―No hay otra forma, nos arriesgaríamos más yendo a robar a algún lado materiales para hacerte alguna prueba que demuestre la sanidad de tu hijo. Es mejor ir directamente para allá, así nos aseguraremos de que todo sea certero. Y de algo que podemos estar seguras, es que la gente de San Mungo, está trabajando por bondad. O, eso espero.

―Sí, tienes razón ―concordó la otra joven ―. Es la mejor idea.

―Bueno… ¿quieres intentarlo cuando anochezca? ¿O lo intentamos de mañana?

―Es mejor hacerlo apenas podamos. No quiero esperar más, estoy tan preocupada…

Pensó que se quebraría, pero no sucedió. Apenas se le aceleró la respiración. De todos modos, fue peor no estallar porque sintió energía negativa acumulada.

Merlina comió despacio a pesar del apuro que imponía lo que querían hacer. Y últimamente, había rogado a Dunstan que consiguiera comida más variada para alimentarse mejor. Como si eso le fuera ayudar en una etapa tan avanzada.

Apenas acabaron, volvieron las cosas a su estado natural ―la cazuela era una simple roca, lo mismo que los platos) y entraron a la carpa a alistarse.

Merlina por fin desenvolvió el paquete que le había entregado Dobby el elfo doméstico hace tiempo atrás. La túnica era aterciopelada, gruesa y de un color azul petróleo hermoso. Apenas por un segundo le dio pena usarla, pero ¿qué sacaba con dejarla guardada si podía jamás hacer la entrega? Mínimo que cumpliera su destino: ser utilizada.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, una joven con ojos rasgados estaba en el lugar de Merlina. Un lacio cabello negro azulado caía como cascada sobre su espalda, y la nariz la tenía más pequeña. Dunstan, por otro lado, estaba rubia platinada y con la piel tostada. Sus ojos, del color ámbar, eran igual de redondos que antes. Apenas había cambiado, pero la ropa holgada de Merlina le hacía ver mucho más ancha.

Merlina se veía mucho más diferente, a excepción de la panza. Sin embargo, podría pasar desapercibida si sabía comportarse.

―Creo que lo mejor es que desarmemos la carpa y guardemos todo en algún agujero de árbol.

Merlina encontró razón a Dunstan: si se ausentaban por mucho rato, podían correr peligro dejando todo armado, aunque estuviera el lugar bajo potentes encantamientos.

Una vez despejado el lugar y ya bajo un cielo completamente negro, estrellado y frío…

¡FUU!

Una sombra grande y deforme cortó el cielo de pronto, cuando apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos.

Agatha, reaccionando con rapidez, agarró a Merlina del brazo e hizo que se ocultara tras un árbol.

No obstante, la sombra caminó con lentitud pisando tierra seca y asomó su hocico con temor.

Era el thestral.

―Oh, por Merlín ―susurró Merlina colocándose una mano en el corazón, muerta de miedo. Vio la muerte por unos segundos. El corazón se le había desbocado por completo.

Agatha no contestó nada. Se había quedado completamente paralizada, con la varita alzada en un brazo congelado.

― ¿Agatha? ―inquirió Merlina tocándole el hombro y zarandeándola suavemente.

Exhaló con fuerza.

―De pronto me sentí mal ―declaró.

Merlina se puso enfrente de ella y trató de descifrar su cara en medio de la oscuridad.

―Si quieres nos quedamos, si quieres podemos ir mañana a San Mungo. Tengo que tener algo de fe, ¿no crees?

Con eso, la profesora pareció reaccionar.

―No ―repuso ―. No hace falta solo la fe, tenemos que ir a San Mungo a que te veas ―comenzó a caminar ―. Vamos.

Merlina se encogió de hombros y el thestral fue tras ellas, trotando suavemente. Se formaron tras unas plantas.

―Nos desapareceremos aquí y reapareceremos en callejón más cercano de San Mungo. De ahí, caminaremos y vas a tener que fingir que te sientes mal. Puede que haya Mortífagos asegurados.

―No me cabe duda ―refunfuñó Merlina ―. Hay plaga de ellos en todos lados.

Dunstan suspiró.

―Ya estamos aquí, ahora vamos y…

El thestral batió las alas con violencia lanzando un chillido y alzándose en las patas traseras. Ambas mujeres pegaron un brinco hacia atrás sorprendidas por el repentino desasosiego del animal.

― ¿Qué demo…? ―comenzó Merlina a disparatar.

Pero no alcanzó a completar la palabra porque, en ese preciso, una gran explosión se produjo, dando como resultado a una cabeza brillante que se apareció en el centro del claro en el que se hallaban, seguida de una serie de más explosiones consecutivas al mismo tiempo que otras siluetas negras y encapuchadas se materializaban de manera terrorífica. Un grupo salió corriendo tras el primer individuo que había aparecido y, el resto…

―Corramos ―masculló Agatha sin aliento, sabiendo que no habían pasado desapercibidas.

Y empezaron a correr, con el animal adelantándoseles.

Merlina no distinguió voces, nada. Cuando comenzó a correr, un estilo de pitido empezó a sonar en sus oídos. Agatha le jalaba de la manga y le obligaba a agacharse cuando pasaban bajo los frondosos árboles, logrando de suerte esquivar los rayos multicolores y veloces que les rozaban por centímetros.

Todo ocurría tan rápido, que apenas Merlina pudo detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba sucediendo.

Atrás de ellas una pandilla de Mortífagos iba trotando lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado cuando parecían estar perdiendo de vista a los Mortífagos: Dunstan tropezó y cayó de bruces.

Merlina continuó corriendo sin reaccionar de inmediato; no había sentido que Agatha le había soltado el brazo. Y, cuando frenó para dar media vuelta e intentar hacer algo, se le destaparon los oídos de súbito, como si hubiese salido a la superficie del mar.

― ¡CORRE, MERLINA! ¡SIGUE!

Vio cómo Dunstan trataba de reincorporarse estirando un brazo hacia atrás para seguir el ataque. Y, atrás de ella, los Mortífagos la comenzaban a rodear. Claro que, otros, siguieron corriendo hasta Merlina.

― ¡Agatha!

― ¡HUYE!

A Merlina se le retorcieron las entrañas al percibir el "huye" como una despedida.

De la nada reapareció, a ras de suelo, el thestral volando entre los arbustos y la derribó sobre su lomo al pasar para que cayera sobre él.

Por puro instinto se aferró a él como pudo sin mirar hacia adónde comenzaban a volar.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Dunstan al mismo tiempo que un rayo verde la alcanzaba cuando por fin se pudo levantar.

No alcanzó a ver cómo caía.

Merlina creyó que el mundo se iba a acabar en ese instante, pensó que se iba a nublar y desmayar. Mas antes que su organismo actuara de algún modo, la situación empeoró: De reojo vio cómo un rayo morado daba en plena ala del animal, la cual se despegó por completo de su cuerpo.

El thestral chilló de dolor y se fue en picada, cayendo entre los árboles y chocando en seco contra el suelo.

Merlina, durante la caída trató de ladearse instintivamente para no aplastar su panza con el lomo de la criatura, por lo que salió rodando con brusquedad por las plantas, aunque apenas rasmillándose; justo había caído en un colchón de plantas blandas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguardando a que alguien la matara. A que la maldición asesina por fin la alcanzara.

Pues no ocurrió nada. No perdió la conciencia tampoco y, súbitamente, todo el bosque pareció quedarse en silencio, sólo quedando para oír sus latidos del corazón y algo más que parecían sollozos.

Unos lastimeros quejidos le hicieron reincorporarse.

―No, no mueras ―farfulló arrastrándose hasta el animal moribundo. Cuando habló, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando desde el inicio: la cara la tenía empapada, la nariz sucia y de su boca no se distinguían más que los gimoteos ―No mueras ―reiteró a su lado colocando las manos donde antes había ala para cortar la hemorragia, pero no consiguió otra cosa que sacar más quejidos.

La luz de la luna iluminó el claro en donde se hallaban, por ende vio los ojos del animal, apenas abiertos. El charco de sangre era insoslayable.

―No… ―maulló Merlina al darse cuenta de que sus intentos iban a ser infructuosos ― Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

La criatura alcanzo a dar la última bocanada de aire con mucho esfuerzo, antes de que su corazón dejara de latir. El poco brillo vital de sus ojos se apagó lentamente, dejando tras él apenas una masa negra, desnutrida e inerte por cuerpo.

Merlina se puso de pie con el bosque dándole vueltas. Era una mínima parte de su cerebro que se mantenía en funcionamiento.

― ¡Agatha! ―vociferó con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas saliendo se sus ojos sin parar. Intentó seguir el rastro por donde el animal se había terminado de arrastrar cuando cayó a tierra. El resto lo corrió a ciegas, oyendo nada más que sus estruendosos sollozos y palabras incoherentes cargadas de horror; parecía guiarse más por instinto que por otra cosa.

Chocó con unos arbustos pinchudos, que estaban mucho más atrás de donde Agatha había caído. Oyó un quejido, justo en donde un grupo de luciérnagas se amontonaban alrededor de un bulto.

Era ella.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Merlina tomó de la cintura a la profesora y la levantó lo suficiente para apoyarla contra el tronco de un árbol, sin dejar de observar sus ojos abiertos y brillosos, y su boca temblorosa que trataba de formular palabras. Tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla.

Había logrado esquivar la maldición asesina, pero le habían dado de lleno con un conjuro perforador, como si le hubiesen disparado directo al pecho con un rifle. No paraba de brotar una sangre oscura y resplandeciente.

― Agatha, lo siento, lo siento, no vine antes porque el thestral estaba muriendo; te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes…

―Mor…gan… Perdó… perdón… Ja-jamás quise… e... eres una bue-buena amiga... Me habría gustado…

―Un momento, no te despidas, sólo… ―arrugó un trozo de la túnica de Agatha y la apretó contra su pecho con manos temblorosas. ―… sólo hay que detener la hemorragia y podremos…

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, claramente iluminado por los insectos nocturnos. Los ojos de la profesora temblaban, tratando de enfocarse.

―Me habría gustado… ―continuó apenas ― es-estar más tiempo…

El "contigo" no alcanzó a hacer formulado. La cabeza se le ladeó y sus ojos se perdieron en una oscuridad desconocida infinita.

― ¿Agatha?

El nombre en su boca sonó patético. ¿Qué sentido tenía pronunciar su nombre?

―Agatha Dunstan, despierta ―farfulló con la voz seca. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla para que reaccionara, y no fue más que un fracaso. Lo único que consiguió, fue que se volviera a desplomar y que la boca le quedara en una horrible mueca.

Merlinas sintió que las manos le picaban y que una especie de descontrol la comenzaba a invadir. Todo ello tenía que ser irreal. Demasiado trágico era para estarlo viviendo.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía la verdad…

Su cara se contorsionó y, mientras renovadas lágrimas recorrían su rostro sucio e hinchado, sus manos se empeñaron en descargar la ira y tristeza contra el árbol. No sintió que astillas se clavaban en sus manos, raspando sus uñas, y no le importó el dolor de su piel desgarrándose con el roce de la corteza.

― ¡Agatha! ¡Agatha! ―insistió agachándose y abrazándola. Enterró su cara en el estómago de aquel cuerpo, sin cesar de repetir su nombre y sin importarle que quedara manchada en sangre, que aún estaba tibia.

_No está muerta, no está muerta. Agatha, tú no estás muerta, tienes que abrir los ojos y ayudarme con esto. No me puedes dejar._

― ¡No me puedes dejar, maldita sea, no me puedes abandonar a la mitad de esto! ¡No me dejes como todos me han dejado! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no puedes! ¡Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo, me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar! ¡DESPIERTA!

Merlina no paró de hablar durante minutos. No paró de gritarle, no paró de pensar en cosas imposibles, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que todo era en vano. Ni siquiera le importó ser encontrada por los Mortífagos. De pronto, todo carecía de sentido. En ese momento, no le habría importado morir junto a su amiga.

―Me lo prometiste, Agatha… ―exhaló perdiendo repentinamente su fuerza. Colapsó cayendo sobre el abdomen de la mujer.

¿A cuántos más tendría que perder en su vida?

_Dios, perdóname, nunca quise que muriera… Nunca la odié de verdad, sólo me llevaba mal con ella. Te lo suplico… te lo suplico, has que viva. Hazlo. Debes hacerlo…_

Aguardó a que alguna réplica de la voz de Agatha sonara en su cabeza para calmarla, a que su ángel guardián le diera buenas señales. Esperó a tener alguna epifanía e, incluso, rebuscó en los bolsillos de ella para encontrar alguna carta que le explicara por qué había ocurrido todo aquello; por qué había fallecido, y que le narrara el lindo tiempo de amistad que habían tenido. Quería que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa para saber que no estaba sola.

Pues no encontró nada, tampoco lo oyó, ni lo vio ni lo soñó. No apareció el fantasma, ni el espíritu, ni el eco ni la energía de su _amiga_. Simplemente no quedó testigo que verificara algo.

Las lágrimas y sollozos no paraban de brotar de ella. Provocaba sonidos guturales, dolorosos. Su pecho ardía de tristeza, el estómago se le apretaba. ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en alejarla de todo lo que le ayudaba y le hacía bien? ¿Qué cosa, maldita sea, había hecho ella para merecer ello? ¿Qué había alcanzado a hacer Agatha en su vida de bueno?

Le había ayudado.

De pronto se percató de la varita que estaba metros más allá de su dueña y la utilizó contra ella.

Difícil era que las cosquillas despertaran a alguien muerto.

MUERTO.

Pensó en su familia. ¿Alguna vez había tenido algo que hacer luego de que dejaron sus vidas? ¿Acaso habían ocurrido milagros?

No.

Entonces, ¿algo iba a revertir esa situación? Por supuesto que no.

_Siento no haber podido hacer nada por ti, Agatha. _

―Y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí… ―farfulló colocando una mano en la ya fría mejilla pálida, antes trigueña. Sintió el sabor salado de las grandes lágrimas que habían entrado a su boca.

No se detuvo a pensar si se acordaba del encantamiento, pero se las arregló, con la varita de Agatha, de hacer magia para cavar un profundo agujero, allí mismo donde había caído.

Luego, con parsimonia, la recostó en el agujero con fuerzas que jamás pensó que tuviera. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si podría ser dañino para ella y su hijo. Simplemente lo hizo. Luego, colocó la tierra en su lugar, dejándola lo más lisa posible.

Una vez habiendo puesto unas cuantas manzanillas arrancadas de sus raíces, se recostó encima, como si eso le ayudara a sentirse cerca de su amiga.

Su amiga, su maldita amiga, la única amistad verdadera que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

¿En qué se diferenciaba Hermione y Ginny con ella?

Agatha había sacrificado mucho por ella. Había compartido con ella cosas inimaginables y completamente inesperadas. La había comprendido mejor que nadie, mejor que Severus. _Severus._

Cerró los ojos, sin confiar en que, más rato, despertaría de una pesadilla y estaría camino a San Mungo, con Agatha Dunstan. Tenía claro que no iba a pasar, y no por falta de esperanzas, sino porque tenía los pies puestos en la tierra.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella de golpe: cuando la había conocido, cuando la volvió a ver en el comienzo del año anterior, las bromas que se gastaron, lo mal que se trataron, infantilmente, desaprovechando el tiempo…

Abrió los ojos para ver si se había dormido. Sin embargo, apenas habían transcurrido segundos.

Se paró con esfuerzo, cansada, triste, aún llorando con desconsuelo, con la varita en la mano: tenía que ir a sepultar al otro amigo que había estado con ellas.

_Él se quedó porque presintió lo que pasaría. Y regresó, a pesar de ello._

Si no hubiese llegado aquél thestral a ayudarlas, Merlina también estaría muerta. Ella y su hijo.

Siguió llorando mientras daba sepultura a la criatura, pero sin estruendos. El corazón le latía rápido, pero se sentía calmada, como si hubiese penetrado en un estado de paz. Algo le estaba sedando los nervios. Algo le estaba haciendo sentir un poco mejor, tal vez era el cansancio, hasta que…

Había recién acabado de colocar la tierra encima cuando un ruido de rama quebrada retumbó cerca de ella.

¿Estaba soñando o era todo real?

Por un instante se vio confundida.


	43. Dos son multitud, y cinco

**Capítulo 43: Dos son multitud, y cinco…**

"

Esa vez sí tuvo la absurda idea de que Agatha se había levantado de su tumba, fugazmente, pero la tuvo. Habría sido fantástico, aunque, por más que lo deseara, no iba a conseguir que ocurriera. Casi rió, tal vez por miedo, tristeza o ingenuidad.

Se desplazó hacia atrás, posando una mano en su vientre y con la otra asiendo la varita, preparada para lanzar el primer encantamiento que se le fuera a la mente.

Aguzó sus oídos: alguien respiraba con fuerza, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Caminó con lentitud, siguiendo el rastro y…

― ¡Depulso! ―exclamó señalando entre medio de los árboles, siguiendo su instinto.

Y dio en el blanco. Alguien se había quejado.

―Lumos.

Iluminó el bosque y avanzó con cautela hasta que pilló una silueta que trataba de reincorporarse del suelo.

―Quédate dónde estás ―amenazó con la voz tomada. Dándose cuenta que tenía la nariz sucia y húmeda, se pasó rápidamente la manga por ésta, no quería verse demasiado frágil. Sus facciones habían vuelto a la normalidad ―. Estoy armada.

El mago dio un respingo y comenzó a retroceder con expresión de terror.

A esas alturas, Merlina ya le había visto bien el rostro pálido, sucio y sudoroso con el pelo rubio despeinado, así que no pudo avanzar mucho más cuando ella masculló un incrédulo: "¿Malfoy?".

Eso fue suficiente para que el joven dejara de retroceder.

― ¿Quién está allí? ―inquirió con voz aguda y aterrorizada.

Merlina avanzó hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de él. El corazón se le desaceleró repentinamente, como si intuyera por sí sólo que estaba fuera de peligro. ¿Fuera de peligro con Malfoy? Estaba muy cerca de él, así que sería presa fácil ante un ataque.

―Tú eras quien…

Merlina recordó haber visto cabello brillante a la luz de la luna, a la persona que apareció primero, antes que los Mortífagos, y fue a quien algunos salieron persiguiendo de inmediato antes de verla a ella y a Agatha.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Draco Malfoy con violencia.

Merlina se iluminó a sí misma, dejando al joven con la boca abierta. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.

No se le habría caído la mandíbula si no hubiese topado con su enrome barriga. Merlina podía apostar que estaba delgada la última vez que se vieron. Debía de ser sorpresivo para él verla así.

―Sangre sucia ―masculló impresionado.

Se quedaron observando algunos segundos. Merlina estaba asombrada, jamás en su vida se le habría ocurrido encontrarse con Malfoy, menos en un lugar así. Luego…

Draco Malfoy no se dio ni cuenta cuando la mano libre de Merlina se había lanzado contra su mejilla. Fue el ruido y luego el dolor que le hicieron percatarse que le habían abofeteado.

― ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ―le espetó sobándose la mejilla.

― ¡Si no hubiese sido por ti, los Mortífagos no habrían aparecido!

Malfoy se alejó.

― ¡No estás muerta!

― ¡Pero mi amiga sí! ¡Y tal vez mi hijo pudo haber muerto! ―se defendió con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. La ira y la tristeza comenzaban a apoderarse de ella lentamente, como un veneno potente.

La cruda realidad había caído otra vez sobre ella. Estaba sola. Había prácticamente presenciado dos muertes en ese rato y seguía estando embarazada y al acecho de los Mortífagos.

Tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, pero ¿por qué debía culparlo?

―Mierda ―farfulló colocándose una mano en la frente y caminando hace cualquier dirección, alumbrando con la varita para no tropezarse.

No supo qué hacer. ¿Dónde debía ir? ¿Y si volvía al lugar en donde habían dejado la tienda de campaña? ¿Debía ocultarse en otro lugar?

―Hey, ¡oye! ¿Adónde vas?

Merlina se dio vuelta y le habría gustado que Malfoy viera su cara para expresar la molestia por aquél descaro.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Te importa donde yo tenga que ir? ―inquirió con algo de prepotencia.

El joven formuló una mueca ―ella le podía ver porque le estaba iluminando directamente― y se cruzó de brazos.

―Yo que tú no me alteraría tanto. Si no quieres sufrir luego ciertas consecuencias…―dijo arrastrando las palabras y señalando su vientre.

Merlina no pudo contestar ante eso. Tenía razón. No obstante, era imposible que pudiera conservar la calma con lo que había sucedido. No era tan simple. Había ocurrido apenas minutos atrás. Estaba hecha un desastre.

De todos modos, no podía culpar a Malfoy. Tal vez, ellas tampoco debieron estar allí en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía estar asignando culpas en un momento como aquél? No le iba a ayudar de nada encontrar el por qué de lo que había pasado y, en realidad, de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque lo supiera, nada iba a cambiar. Y tal vez, sólo hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo para que Agatha, o ella, murieran.

Nada podía mejorar la situación. Nada.

―Lo siento ―contestó con abatimiento ―. Tengo que ir… debería ir a buscar unas cosas ―siguió caminando casi sin rumbo, olvidándose de la dirección en donde habían acampado. Algún día llegaría.

Malfoy se quedó allí, con los brazos colgándole torpemente a cada lado de su tronco y observándola con asco.

Merlina se detuvo al darse cuenta que no la seguía. Por un segundo pensó que iba a ir tras ella.

― ¿No vienes? ―indagó volteándose.

― ¿Por qué habría de ir? ―le espetó venenosamente.

Merlina se aburrió y decidió expulsar una voluta de luz de la varita para que alumbrara, lo que resultó exitoso. Al hacerlo, pudo mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Bien, supongo que vendrías conmigo porque me preguntaste a dónde iba.

―Fue sólo una pregunta. No iría con una sangre sucia como tú. No tengo por qué acompañarte.

Merlina arqueó una sola ceja, hallando eso insólito.

―No eres un Mortífago, ¿o sí?

El chiquillo no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla enigmático, como si ocultara su maldad o la vergüenza.

― ¿Lo eres? ―insistió Merlina.

― ¡No! ¿Por qué crees que me salieron persiguiendo? ¿Por qué somos buenos amigos?

― ¡Pues no lo sé! Y si no lo eres, ¿Cuál es el problema de que estemos juntos? Te aseguro que no nos vamos a infestar más de lo que ya estamos…

Al decir eso, Merlina habría encontrado la respuesta. Se sorprendió a sí misma; en primera instancia no lo había analizado: por algo se había encontrado con Malfoy. De pronto la seguridad volvió a nacer en ella.

―Yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado ―contestó con sequedad. Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Merlina se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, esperando ayuda divina.

Claramente no ocurrió.

Quiso llorar otra vez para botar la frustración y tristeza que aún tenía y, que probablemente, duraría días, semanas. Quizá meses.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no soltaron ni una sola gota. Se sentía tan mal, que su organismo estaba gastando energía en mantenerla sedada de algún modo.

La única vez que había estado tan sola en los últimos años, fue cuando había renunciado de Hogwarts. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que Craig la engañaba. Luego de haberlo constatado, se fue a un parque y estuvo horas allí.

La diferencia era que allí caminaba gente. En esos instantes, no había ni un alma.

Las piernas le parecieron de plomo cuando inició su andar. La luz que flotaba la siguió por un camino estrecho y frondoso.

_Lo que vas a hacer, Merlina… Lo que vas a hacer es buscar las cosas… luego armarás la carpa… Después…_

_ Después vivirás allí, protegida, hasta que nazca tu hijo. Sola._

Apenas alcanzó a caminar un minuto por el bosque ―sin saber si iba en la dirección correcta ― cuando escuchó pasos atrás de ella acompañado por un llamado.

― ¡Espera!

Merlina se detuvo.

Draco Malfoy reapareció de nuevo, con las mejillas coloradas y una mirada de orgullo herido.

―Está bien. Está bien ―titubeó un poco―. Iré contigo. Pero no te acerques a mí y evita hablarme.

Merlina nunca se esperó ser amiga de Dunstan. Nunca pensó lo que podría ocurrir entre ellas. Sin embargo, al pensarlo en esos momentos, no se le hacía raro. Era normal, había todo seguido un camino casi natural.

No obstante, el que Malfoy le dijera que iba a acompañarla, era muy diferente. Y estaba segura que su vida iba a cambiar mucho en ese instante, y no sólo por los recientes eventos que estaban socavando su vida, a pesar de las condiciones impuestas por él. No pensaba acercársele, pero dudaba poder quedarse callada para siempre.

Merlina asintió y continuó caminando, con el muchacho siguiéndola.

Ambos prefirieron no pensar en las consecuencias que iba a acarrear estar juntos. De todos modos… debían estar unidos, ¿no? De cualquier modo, podía sentir cómo la tranquilidad le iba invadiendo poco a poco, pero la tristeza se iba haciendo más profunda.

No fue fácil el comienzo. Merlina se pasó un buen rato tratando de adivinar cuál había sido el agujero en dónde habían dejado las cosas. Pero fue todo un fracaso porque no lograron armar nada ― o Merlina fue la que no pudo; el Slytherin no tenía varita ―y terminaron decidiendo que se llevarían la sábana que utilizaban como carpa para taparse del frío junto con las otras frazadas. Al menos, todo ello sería igual de útil que antes.

Después de eso, tampoco fue fácil ponerse de acuerdo para elegir el lugar en el que podrían resguardarse. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos discutiendo a qué lugar podrían ir.

―Tú tienes la varita; tú debería ser el cerebro, pero está más que claro que no tienes ni una sola neurona.

―Qué infantil. Lo que menos me faltaba. No puedo creer que sigas con esto; si hay que resolver algo, entonces hablemos de inmediato.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando un rato.

―Tal vez podamos encontrar una cueva ―masculló con enojo contenido.

Merlina tuvo la impresión de que había recordado que ella le había salvado la vida. Se sintió orgullosa de haberlo hecho; Malfoy le debía la vida y eso le carcomería el cerebro por el resto de los años.

―Bien, entonces busquemos alguna maldita cueva. Si no, tendremos que dormir en el bosque porque estoy comenzando a sentir las piernas hinchadas.

Como era de suponer, no encontraron una cueva, pero sí un inmenso árbol con un gran agujero en él, donde pudieron caber los dos, pero con las piernas afuera. Algo era algo.

Los dos pudieron dormir a ratos, tapados escasamente con la sábana

Merlina tenía el eco de la situación que había vivido en el bosque. El estómago se le retorcía y le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que no podían caer; había llorado mucho en poco rato y, ahora que lo pensaba, no había tomado nada de agua.

Su primera prioridad debía ser alimentarse apenas aclarara. Ojalá que, cuando despertara, no hubiese ocurrido nada de aquella horrible pesadilla. El problema era que sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible. Había presenciado la muerte de Agatha, ella en sus brazos, sangrando, débil… El alma se le desgarraba cada vez que la mentalizaba.

Tampoco fue fácil encontrar un río al otro día. No obstante, cuando lo hicieron, hallaron una cueva cerca también, mejor aún como la había imaginado Merlina. Allí habrían alcanzado dos camas de plaza doble. Para mala de suerte de ellos, claro, iban a tener que carecer de comodidades por un tiempo, hasta que hallaran la manera de llevar algo ―por no decir "robar" ― o que, Merlina, aprendiera bien los encantamientos de transformaciones.

Malfoy era casi nulo para ello. Sólo se valía con maldiciones y, en esos momentos, ni siquiera andaba con varita como para hacer algo productivo.

―¿Es que no aprendiste nada en el colegio? Al menos yo tengo la excusa de que salí hace tiempo de él.

Luego de pasar casi una semana en el agujero del tronco, sobreviviendo con raíces, hongos no venenosos, frutas de los árboles y tapados con una frazada que le habían quitado a un perro que dormía fuera de una de las casas del pueblo más cercano, se mudaron de allí muy temprano en la mañana hasta hallar la cueva de sus sueños, a excepción por que se ubicaba en un lugar pantanoso y húmedo. Pero eso, con leña y fuego, se solucionaba.

Fuera de los robos, caminatas que habían realizado juntos ―más Malfoy que Merlina; tenía fuerzas, pero prefería no arriesgarse a hacer esfuerzos ―, la relación estaba estancada. No hablaban de nada que no tuviera que ver con los planes futuros para protegerse o de los hechizos que podrían efectuar "en caso de".

Por supuesto, Merlina se mordía la lengua por averiguar qué se le estaba pasando a Malfoy por la cabeza. Mas se llevó una sorpresa cuando, éste mismo, se dejó de llevar por la curiosidad y le atacó con una pregunta.

― ¿Es de Snape? ―farfulló con dientes apretados y sin mirarla mientras comían pan con huevo y leche que habían extraído de una casa. Estaban sentados en sendos cojines cerca de una pequeña fogata.

Merlina parpadeó antes de comprender a lo que se refería.

―Sí.

― ¿Estás a punto?

―No que yo sepa. Pero probablemente suceda cuando estemos juntos, así que prepárate a ayudar con el nacimiento ―dijo más en serio que de broma.

Los ojos grises del chico se abrieron como platos.

― ¿Qué?

―No debes preocuparte de eso todavía ―hizo una pausa para masticar y tragar ―. Y tú, ¿no deberías estar con tu familia?

Los ojos del chico se enfriaron a pesar del fuego que se reflejaba en ellos.

―Eso no te importa.

―Vaya. O sea que tú sí puedes preguntarme lo que sea y yo no. No sé por qué no me lo imaginé ―le picaron las manos. No andaba de humor para ser tratada de esa manera.

― Es difícil hacerlo cuando mataron a tu padre y te separaste del lado de tu madre, ¿no lo crees? ―escupió apretando el trozo de pan que tenía en la mano.

Merlina no dijo nada y no se sorprendió tampoco, se esperaba una respuesta así. Era algo que comprendía a la perfección. Una situación desagradable. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Sin embargo, durante la cena de esa noche no pudo dejar de estudiar los gestos del chico. Estaba sorprendentemente calmado. No había siquiera indicios de que pudiera estar triste. Preocupado, sí.

―Ya que no vamos a ser amigos, Draco ―el muchacho alzó la cara sorprendido al oír su nombre ―, quiero que me prometas algo.

En cualquier otra instancia, él la habría, sin duda, atacado o ignorado.

Esto fue distinto.

― ¿Qué?

―Que, pase lo que pase, vas a estar a mi lado a menos que yo te diga que me dejes. De verdad que voy a necesitar ayuda. Y ahora no tengo a nadie más que a ti; no puedo estar sola. Me lo debes.

Merlina hizo la petición con tanto anhelo, que ni siquiera sonó absurda. Malfoy debió haber percibido ello, porque se limitó a asentir sin objetar nada. Eso era más de lo que ella esperaba.

"

Merlina pensó que la podría traicionar en cualquier momento y la dejaría para irse a otro lado. No obstante, luego de tres días tras haber dicho eso, Malfoy seguía a su lado, un poco mala voluntad y burlón, pero se quedó. Incluso, fue él quien encontró una cueva mejor para mudarse. Así que, a mitad de la segunda semana, juntos, emprendieron marcha otra vez.

―No está a más de tres kilómetros, lo sé. No está en un pantano, pero sí unos cuantos árboles tapan la entrada. Creo que cabes ―comentó mirando su barriga.

―Espero, porque si no vas a tener que cargarme de vuelta. Los pies los tengo como empanadas.

Era plena mañana. El sol brillaba entre las hojas y, de verdad, no parecía que nada pudiera ocurrir. Estaba demasiado tranquilo.

―Ayer me fui por allí, hay un claro… ―siguieron caminando― ¿Ves? En veinte minutos, si te apresuras, estaremos donde te digo.

―No puedo caminar más rápido, de verdad no entiendes lo que es tener cinco kilos extra en tu estómago más otros tantos que has ganado. Así que vas a tener que darme tiem…

Soltó un grito ahogado, alcanzando a agarrarse de una rama baja. Había tropezado con una desnivelación de la tierra.

―No te atrevas ―amenazó a Malfoy cuando vio que pensaba hacer algún comentario sarcástico.

Se enderezó y movió con cuidado el pie antes de seguir avanzando; se había hecho algo de daño.

―Sigamos ―dijo impertérrita.

Y continuaron caminando, sin llegar muy lejos porque, cuando estaban dejando el claro, Merlina escuchó claramente su nombre; y no lo había dicho Malfoy, dado que fue una voz femenina la que pronunció el nombre.

― ¿Merlina?

La joven se dio vuelta. Donde había tropezado, había una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado, mirándola con ojos grandes.

―Hermione… ―masculló con un hilo de voz. El corazón le saltó de la emoción.

― ¡Merlina! ¡Eres tú!

De pronto, de algo invisible, lo que pareció ser una tienda de campaña, salieron Ron y Harry, quienes corrieron hacia ella. Al parecer estaban utilizando el mismo método de ocultamiento que había practicado ella con Agatha.

― ¡No lo puedo creer!

― ¡Sabía que eras tú, lo noté por tu voz…!

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Vaya que estás gorda!

― ¡Y le dije a los chicos…!

―Yo no creí, pensé que…

Merlina se mareó con tanta pregunta y cerró los ojos, esperando a que se calmaran las emociones. Las suyas sobre todo, porque estaba a punto de gritar de la pura felicidad y asombro. No podía creer tanta coincidencia.

―No saben… ―se lanzó contra Hermione primero para abrazarla. Fueron abrazos cortos, pero cargados de sentimientos ―. Esto es…

― ¡Vi a alguien! ―gritó Hermione de pronto ― ¡Allá!

Merlina se giró y vio el brillante pelo platino de Malfoy alejándose entre los árboles.

―Esperen. ¡Hey!

Trotó hasta el chico, alcanzándolo en menos de diez segundos, Draco había aminorado la marcha.

― ¿Para dónde vas?

No alcanzó a tomarle el brazo. Malfoy ya la había enfrentado.

―Encontraste a Potter, a la sangre sucia y a la rata, ¿no?

La embarazada arqueó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Me marcho. Tienes a gente a la que va a estar contigo, así que…

―No ―le cortó Merlina negando con rotundidad. El pecho se le apretó.

Recordó a Agatha… y a Severus.

―Las cosas no funcionan así. Tú prometiste lo que te dije, y ahora lo vas a cumplir. Y en ningún momento te dije "que me dejaras" si contaba con más apoyo.

―Escucha… ―dijo con impaciencia.

―No, escucha tú: no me importa que te caigan mal los muchachos, de verdad no me importa; lo encuentro estúpido de tu parte, más con todo lo que hemos vivido el último tiempo. Así que vas a quedarte conmigo a escuchar lo que tengamos que hablar con ellos. Si a ellos no les gusta la idea de que estés inmiscuido, tampoco me va a importar. Así que vamos.

Draco la observó desafiante, pero no pudo contra los ojos de ella. ¿Acaso se estaba sintiendo maternal y ejercía algún poder sobre el muchacho?

Él pareció sentir eso también. Y era difícil abstenerse a la mirada de una madre. Fue bastante extraña la situación.

"

Tal como lo dijo Merlina, los muchachos comenzaron con sus diferencias de inmediato. Ron fue el que más protestó por eso; Harry desconfiaba un montón. Hermione era la que, al igual que ella, trataba de dar explicaciones razonables a la situación.

Incluso, tardaron un montón en ponerse de acuerdo para entrar a la carpa; temían que Draco hiciera algo, como robar. Pero no tenía cómo: carecía de varita, y eso les dejó mucho más tranquilos.

―No puedo creer que estés embarazada, Merlina ―soltó Hermione una vez adentro― ¿Te sientes bien?

En una fracción de segundos, pensó en que no estaba bien: Sin Severus, sin Agatha; el recordar su muerte… la muerte del thestral, lo de Craig, las muertes incesantes… ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

Mas no podía lamentarse siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. La vida no le iba a cambiar por ello, y ya había derramado muchas lágrimas para continuar haciendo berrinches.

―Estoy bien. Espero que el bebé también lo esté; he vivido muchas aventuras un poco bruscas…

―Si te sientes bien, entonces vas a estar bien. No me deja de sorprender, claro, luego de tu pérdida de memoria…

―Ay, Hermione, esa es una larga historia, pero recuperé la memoria ―y narró en breve lo ocurrido. Hermione se emocionó.

― ¿Y dónde estás Snape…?

― ¡Ron!

―Es sólo una pregunta…

―Descuida, Hermione ―se volvió hacia Ron ―. No sé dónde está. No lo veo hace un tiempo; y la última vez que lo vi, estaba… ―recordó la escena: el sufrimiento en su rostro al darse cuenta lo que significaba tener un hijo… ― Estaba bien ―completó.

No fue fácil soltarse para Merlina. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había desconectado de los chicos, que se le llegaban a hacer un poco ajenos. Además, el verlos más grandes y con un aire de cansancio, no le parecían los mismos. El pelo de Hermione era un pajar, lo mismo que el de Harry. Ron estaba más ojeroso que pecoso. Varios raspones y heridas frescas decoraban la piel visible de los jóvenes.

Claro que su sensación de desencajamiento no superaría jamás a la de Malfoy. El rubio estaba casi atrás de Merlina, procurando no mirar a nadie. De verdad no quería nada con ellos.

― ¿Tienen donde quedarse?

―No, eso íbamos a buscar ahora ―contestó a Hermione―. Me encontré con Malfoy y decidimos buscar refugio, juntos. Es tan inocente como yo ―añadió ante la mirada de desconfianza de Harry.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―le espetó este. Merlina se sorprendió.

―Harry… ―farfulló Hermione anonadada.

―Digo, no tienes pruebas de que sea inocente. Tienes la marca tenebrosa, ¿no, Malfoy?

― ¡Silencio! ―estalló Merlina, harta ― Es inocente, y punto. Y he visto suficiente maldad, y he conocido a gente inteligente que es buena y finge ser mala. Saben a quién me refiero, así que no vengan a juzgar _mi juicio_ y confianza. Se supone que tenemos que estar unidos, ¿no? Porque, de verdad, si vamos a estar así…

―Lo siento, Merlina ―se adelantó Harry con cara de culpabilidad.

Merlina asintió conforme. Sabía que no iba a lograr controlar nada; nunca lo había hecho y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Pero se alegraba con poder llegar a un acuerdo. O a la mitad de él.

En la tarde, por parte de ella y de Hermione, los tres chicos fueron a buscar comida. Merlina le hizo entrega de "su varita" a Draco para él pudiera defenderse también en el caso de que ocurriera algo malo, y así los Gryffindor no tendrían que estar pendiente de él. Confiaba en que ni Harry ni Ron trataran de deshacerse del rubio.

Se quedó sola con Hermione en la carpa.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Merlina? ―inquirió Hermione tomándole las manos y mirándola con preocupación… y compasión.

Merlina sonrió un poco, evitando que la tristeza le invadiera otra vez.

―Todo está patas arriba, Hermione ―respondió con sinceridad ―. Severus se marchó de mi lado porque no le gustó la idea de que vamos a tener un hijo ―la jovencita soltó un grito ahogado ―, y ahora no sé dónde está.

― ¿Has estado sola desde que te dejó?

―Bueno, la verdad es que estuve acompañada. Luego nos reencontramos, y me volvió a dejar, por lo que te acabo de explicar ―se secó de inmediato las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

― ¿Estuviste con alguien?

―Sí. Con una amiga; digo, con la profesora de Defensa con la que me amisté luego de que huimos juntas, y… ―dejó la frase a medio acabar, pero la chica pudo comprenderle perfectamente.

―Lo siento, tanto, Merlina… Supongo que fueron Mortífagos, ¿no?

Asintió. Luego lo explicó lo de Draco y, por último…

―Hay algo peor aún.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Merlina miró a los ojos a Hermione.

― ¿Recuerdas a Craig?

―Sí, claro que sí, es imposible olvidar algo como eso.

―Bueno. Está vivo.

Ésta vez Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el grito estridente que se le había escapado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con vivo? ¿No que había muerto? ¡Lo leí en _El Profeta_!

―Sí, Hermione, pero mira…

Merlina, quien jamás se había separado de la evidencia, había estado acarreando el diario para todos lados. Lo sacó del gran bolsillo de la túnica que ocupaba, la que, de hecho, pertenecía a Harry.

Hermione leyó cada palabra de las páginas escritas en cuestión de minutos. Sus ojos castaños pasaban a la velocidad de la luz embargados de terror.

―Esto es… es imposible. Digo, tiene que estar con… con Voldemort, ¿no?

―Es lo que pienso yo. Aunque, no sé por qué presiento que ya anda tras mi huella.

En esos precisos instantes llegó el trío de chicos, con evidente aspecto de haber discutido. Al menos habían dado con la comida.

―Gracias ―musitó Draco a Merlina, entregándole la varita.

Merlina decidió exponer el tema a la hora de la cena. Después de todo, podía valer la pena haber encontrado a los muchachos. Draco se puso colorado cuando Merlina nombró a Craig; él había sido partícipe de la venganza del hombre. Había pasado información indebida.

Harry fulminó al chico con la mirada.

―Es sólo para que tengan cuidado. Y para que no le hagan nada en el caso de que se toparan con él.

―Alguien que murió no puede estar vivo ―musitó Malfoy con escepticismo, mas todos lo ignoraron. Era el único que no tenía idea acerca de lo que era un Horrocrux.

― ¿Cómo? Se supone que hay que matarlo, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Ron con una mueca.

Merlina negó con rotundidad.

―Es algo que puedo hacer sólo yo.

Creyó, por un momento, que comenzarían a rebatirle o a regañarla incluso, pero los tres parecieron comprenderla. Malfoy fue el único que miró su panza con enojo, como diciendo "tienes un hijo al que tendrás que cuidar". No pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendida por ese mensaje visual.

―Pero, ¿qué harás, Merlina? ¿Qué harás cuando seas madre? No es que te vayas a arriesgar antes, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Hermione temerosa.

―Esperaré, claro. Pero no sé qué haré. Supongo que buscar a Severus, asumiendo que esté viv… esté bien.

"

Se sintió incómoda luego de terminar de cenar. Los chicos apenas hablaban entre ellos si no era ella la que proponía un tema o preguntaba algo. Había obtenido una cantidad de información inimaginable acerca del Ministerio de la Magia y de los nuevos Mortífagos que se presumían en el bando de Voldemort. También se enteró de que Ginny se había reencontrado con los Weasley, lo que le aflojó un nudo que tenía atado hace mucho tiempo en el estómago.

Para que no se hiciera el silencio tan rápido, comentó a Harry de la túnica e, incluso, decidió entregársela.

―No debí haberla usado, Harry, pero tengo que dártela, porque es algo que le prometí a Dobby.

Harry, que en un inicio se había negado a recibirla, decidió cambiársela por una más liviana para que pudiera caminar con más agilidad, lo que a ella le fue como anillo al dedo.

Y, luego de eso, se fueron a dormir sin tener nada más que hacer.

El día siguiente fue mucho más incómodo. Se habían terminado los temas de conversación y Draco Malfoy lucía más hosco que nunca. El único sonido que hizo durante el día, fue el de largos suspiros.

Merlina sospechó de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero no se decidió a hacer algo hasta la tarde del tercer día. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un almuerzo tan incómodo, ni si quiera con Agatha. Los muchachos parecían tratar de comunicarse con la mirada y con palabras incomprensibles cuando estaban cerca. Evidentemente no querían que alguien se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

―Chicos. Quiero que me contesten lo siguiente: ¿soy un estorbo?

―No, Merlina, no es eso…

―Lo que pasa es que…

―No es por despreciarte, ni siquiera a Malfoy…

―Momento, momento, no me voy a sentir mal ―eso era mentira ―. Quiero que me digan si necesitan que me… nos vayamos ―miró de reojo a Malfoy.

Ésta vez no fue Hermione la que dio la cara, sino que Harry.

―No es nada en contra de ti, Merlina. Tú sabes cuánto te apreciamos, pero ten seguro que la situación sería igual si no estuviera Malfoy. Y no es por cuestión de confianza. Lo que estamos haciendo, ha sido un secreto que tenemos juntos desde que te conocemos prácticamente, y jamás lo hemos dicho a nadie. No podemos hacerlo ahora, porque tampoco podemos incluir a otra gente. Como tú no quieres que nadie se meta con Craig, nosotros no debemos incluir a nadie en este asunto.

―Comprendo. Entonces los dejaremos luego del almuerzo ―sintió que algo se volvía a derrumbar dentro de ella.

Draco pareció repentinamente relajado. Le agradaba la idea.

―Lo sentimos mucho, Merlina. De todos modos, teníamos que abandonar luego este lugar. Debemos ir cambiando de sector cada cierto tiempo. Además, corres más riesgo con nosotros que con otra persona. Harry sigue siendo el más buscado.

Merlina no lo dudaba. Tenían sed de llevar "la cabeza" de Potter ante el otro bando, y estaba consciente de que eso ponía más en juego su escasa seguridad.

Tal como lo dijo, luego del almuerzo se preparó con el Slytherin para dejar la carpa con los chicos. Pero éstos fueron completamente considerados. Hermione le hizo un pequeño equipaje con un montón de frazadas, algo de ropa y artículos de cocina. Incluso le regaló un cepillo de dientes nuevo a cada uno ―los de ambos eran reutilizados―. Era un bolso extremadamente pequeño para tantas cosas que había guardado dentro. Claro que Malfoy fue el que tuvo que cargarlo a la espalda.

―Gracias, chicos, por habernos recibido estos días. Siento haber retrasado sus planes.

―No te preocupes, Merlina. Nos alegró mucho verte ―sinceró Harry con una sonrisa.

―Sí, ha sido genial saber de ti ―añadió Ron.

―Ojalá que tu hijo o hija nazca sano ―terció Hermione abrazándola con fuerza.

―Estaré bien. Todo estará bien.

Malfoy apenas sacudió la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Se alejaron de la carpa, que desapareció de su vista cuando se alejaron.

Caminaron cerca de veinte metros en silencio, cuando Merlina se largó a llorar súbitamente, con estruendo, pero sin dejar de caminar.


	44. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 44: Reencuentro**

"

Malfoy se limitó a mirarla con desagrado e incomodidad a la vez. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir eso, no podía conseguir más de él. Se sintió sola; con un abrazo amistoso se había conformado. Y ahora que había tenido que separarse de los muchachos, para que cada uno pudiera enfrentar la realidad como pudiera, le parecía aún mucho más duro todo. Como si hubiese encontrado un hálito de esperanza y se lo hubiesen quitado de inmediato.

_No debí ilusionarme. En el fondo sabía que no iba a poder quedarme con ellos, que tendría que seguir sola mi propio camino…_

Sí, pero no había pensado que ellos fueran los que la necesitaran más apartada, aunque fuera con la excusa de la "seguridad". Estaba harta de eso. Por su "seguridad" Severus una vez se había alejado de ella. Por "seguridad", Severus se había arriesgado a servir más tiempo a Lord Voldemort.

Por "seguridad" había decidido ir a San Mungo; si no hubiesen llegado a esa altura del bosque, Agatha jamás…

― ¡Es ahí!

Escapó de sus pensamientos súbitamente. Draco alcanzó a rescatarla antes de que se lanzara al hoyo otra vez.

― ¡Vamos!

Merlina le siguió los pasos, secándose las lágrimas y sorbiéndose la nariz con decisión. A esas alturas debió haber dejado de llorar. Aunque, prefería mil veces lagrimear a que querer hacerlo y no poder, como le ocurrió durante años en los que no podía demostrar sus tristezas y frustraciones tal como quería, por el tan solo hecho de que carecía de lágrimas.

De pronto, el bosque se hizo tan estrecho y los árboles tan grandes, que Merlina tuvo que buscar el ángulo preciso de su cuerpo para poder pasar entre ellos. Había tanta maleza entre ellos, que le fue imposible no tropezarse; apenas llegaba la luz solar. Por suerte, podía afirmarse de los mismos árboles para no caer.

Luego de casi cinco minutos caminando, llegaron a lo que pareció ser el fin del bosque, viéndose una masa negra de tierra y roca: habían llegado a lo que comenzaba ser un cerro y, en él, se divisaba una cavidad resguardada por un gran tronco y un matorral espinoso y tupido.

―Me parece perfecto ―comentó Merlina, a gusto, aún con la voz tomada.

Con magia hizo desaparecer las espinas de la planta para que pudieran entrar sin problemas.

La cueva en la que habían permanecido anteriormente, no era nada comparado con aquella. Ésta era enorme e, incluso, pareció tener compartimentos. Tal vez, era demasiado grande para los dos solos.

―Bien, yo estaré acá ―señaló el chico apuntando hacia al primer espacio ―. Me dedicaré a hacer guardia, hasta donde aguante, pero necesitaré tu varita.

Merlina lo miró sorprendida. Si bien decía todo aquello con algo de esfuerzo y arrastrando más las palabras de lo común, parecía ir en serio.

_Quieras o no, me ves indefensa y me quieres proteger. Si es así, Draco, llega un momento en que te pones en el lugar del otro te guste o no, el momento en que la calidad de la sangre ya no importa._

―Gracias ―se limitó a decir ella ―. No te molesta que descanse ahora, ¿no?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y estiró la mano para recibir la varita.

Se repartieron las frazadas equitativamente para cada uno. Merlina se quedó con la almohada que les había entregado Hermione.

Draco se sentó sobre la frazada al lado de la entrada de la cueva mientras Merlina se acomodaba para dormir, lo que tardó poco en hacer. El cansancio había llegado a ella repentinamente.

Se despertó con el olor a carne asada, apenas recordando lo que había soñado. Tenía la seguridad de que no había sido pesadilla, lo cual era una sorpresa. Sentándose en la cama, observó a Malfoy que giraba al conejo en el aire sobre el fuego.

―No pensé que tuvieras dotes culinarias ―comentó reincorporándose con algo de dificultad.

El chiquillo apenas levantó la mirada. Estaba en evidencia que se preocupaba tanto por su propia seguridad que por la de Merlina. Era costoso admitir algo así. Merlina sonrió en su interior, satisfecha de la situación. Más no podía pedir.

Comieron en silencio, oyendo tan sólo el crepitar del fuego y algún que otro animal gorjeaba en el bosque.

Y así fue como vivieron, día tras día, en una monotonía incesante. Poco se dirigían la palabra; cada uno tenía a las personas que extrañaba en mente. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma, estaban conscientes del apoyo que implicaba el estar juntos. Merlina sabía que Draco lloraba algunas noches, y no porque lo oyera sollozar en el momento que lo hacía, sino que amanecía con los ojos sospechosamente hinchados y enrojecidos y con una actitud aún más hosca.

―Mira, si deseas irte y buscar a tu madre, puedes hacerlo ―le comunicó Merlina cuando lo vio levantarse con ese aspecto la quinta vez, en un periodo de dos semanas ―. No tienes por qué estar separado de ella, ¿quién soy yo…?

―Cállate ―le contestó de malas pulgas, lanzándole una frívola mirada desde la entrada de la cueva.

―No tienes que por qué comportarte así. Basta ya, ten un poco de respeto por mí ―le espetó Merlina ofendida.

―Hicimos un trato. Se supone que debo permanecer contigo ―gruñó Malfoy con firmeza ―. Te lo debo.

―Bueno, un trato no es trato cuando alguien no te está contestando con nada, ni si quiera con un poco de amabilidad.

El chico no respondió. Merlina sólo quería asegurarse de que ella estaba retribuyéndole, de algún modo, lo que él estaba haciendo por ella. No quería tener a sensación de estar con las manos vacías.

Merlina, de apoco, había conseguido hacer nuevas cosas para la cueva, la mayoría con transformación de las rocas y ramas. Si bien se le daba más difícil bañarse en el río y hacer calzar la ropa en su voluminoso cuerpo, los encantamientos y hechizos iban indirectamente proporcionales a eso. En esos catorce días ya había conseguido tener almohadas decentes, tener una pequeña mesa estilo japonés para comer y otros dos cojines a modo de asiento. Cuando lograra agrandar la mesa y hacer aparecer sillas de chintz, iba a ser el indicador de que ya podría pasar a una nueva etapa de maldiciones.

―Malfoy, tú sabes algo de maldiciones, ¿no? ―inquirió una semana antes de que se cumpliera su séptimo mes de embarazo. Su cara delgada se veía asimétrica a su redonda contextura.

―Sí.

― ¿Qué dices? Imaginaré que ya sabes por qué lo pregunto.

―Lo intentaré; sólo espero que valga la pena gastar _mí_ tiempo en esto.

_Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, estúpido. Sí, vete a volar en escoba, tal vez eso sería más saludable._

No era un gran maestro; jamás igualaría a Agatha. No obstante, lograba ser bastante capaz de hacer maldiciones útiles y darle indicaciones y explicaciones coherentes a Merlina para que pudiera ensayar, claro que tenía mucho menos paciencia y más mal humor.

Merlina tenía movimientos mucho más lentos, pero sus brazos aún podían ser ágiles, lo mismo que su mente. Era imposible que no estuviera atormentada y, generalmente, sus sueños se veían con plaga de pesadillas, pero sí estaba consciente de lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía, así que el esfuerzo iba a valer la pena. O tendría que valerlo.

La verdad, es que no podía ver más allá de un futuro cercano, o sea, un promedio de dos días era lo que más podía imaginar. Tampoco quería intentarlo; temía encontrarse pesimista. Pues, ¿qué iba a ver? ¿Acaso podría imaginarse con Severus, su bebé, ambos sumergidos en una utopía? Optaba, simplemente, por esforzarse al máximo, y así sentir que hacía algo por la vida. En algo tendría que retribuirse su voluntad.

―Eh… ¿Malfoy?

Silencio.

― ¡Malfoy!

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me despiertas? ¡Es de noche!

―Sí, pero necesito ir al _baño_ y no me puedo poner de pie. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de echarme una mano, por favor?

Cinco segundos después estaba saliendo por la estrecha entrada, con la varita en mano para iluminarse el camino.

Faltaban una semana para que cumpliera el octavo mes, y Merlina ya parecía que tuviera diez. También faltaba poco más dos semanas para cumplir los veintiocho, si es que no los había cumplido ya.

Estaba ya familiarizada con los árboles y plantas, y sabía a la perfección dónde podría ubicarse para orinar con comodidad, sin voltearse como pelota ni perder el equilibrio. Claro que eso no quería decir que no extrañara un baño decente. Se sentía como en la época prehistórica.

Terminó lo suyo y se devolvió.

_Pero no es tan terrible. Podría ser peor, como volver a estar encerrada en Azkaban, pudriéndome en mis propios desechos… _

El ruido de una rama quebrarse le impidió llegar a la cueva. Algo le dijo que no sucedió por efecto de algún animal. Fue otra cosa.

Miró hacia atrás, preocupada y sintiendo como, poco a poco, los nervios iban aflorando y su corazón se aceleraba.

El miedo la invadió en cuestión de segundos…

Vio que delante de ella se asomaba una luz blanca. Ésta iba hacia ella, avanzando con lentitud…

Alguien apareció a un par de metros de ella. Se encandiló y no pudo verle la cara al individuo. Mas no fue necesario investigar más. Cuando habló, el mundo desapareció bajo sus pies.

―No huyas; no se te ocurra. Mejor acabemos ya con esto.

El rayo que salió de la varita de Craig no fue verde, pero sin duda iba a sufrir mucho antes de morir…

Se despertó dando un grito ahogado, escuchando en sus oídos los alocados latidos de su corazón. Oyó la respiración de Draco, acompasada y profunda, al otro lado de aquella "pared" que tenían por división.

Había sido apenas un sueño, pero tan real…

No se dio cuenta que se había orinado hasta que se sentó.

―Aah, pero qué estúpida ―farfulló arrastrándose hasta la muralla para pararse. Fue a buscar la varita que estaba bajo la almohada de Malfoy. Tuvo que despertarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has despertado? ―una pregunta no muy diferente a la de su sueño.

― Necesito que me des la varita. Me acabo de…

―Ya.

Le clavó la varita en la mano y le dio la espalda para dormirse otra vez. Agatha no habría hecho lo mismo. Estaba segura que le habría cedido su cama, yendo ella a limpiar la otra para dormir…

―Basta ―susurró ―. Basta. No vivas en el pasado, no vivas en el pasado…

Mientras limpiaba la cama, pensó en Phil. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Qué sería de Celyn y su hijo? ¿Qué sería de la familia Weasley? ¿De los estudiantes de Hogwarts?¿Qué sería del misterioso Albus Dumbledore, que había desaparecido mucho antes de la huída? ¿Cómo estarían sus tíos?

¿Dónde estaba Craig?

Se volvió a acostar cuando terminó, pero no pudo dormirse otra vez.

Pensó sobre Craig, en el diario y en lo que era ahora, su nueva apariencia. No podía estar cerca, estaba segura que sentiría cuando estuviera próximo a ella.

Empezó a acariciar su vientre con suavidad. Sólo quería formar su familia, vivir con normalidad alguna vez en su vida. ¿Era mucho pedir?

―Si eres niña te llamarás Agatha… Si eres hombre ―hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí misma ―, te llamaré Drake.

_Sí, Drake, te lo mereces… Fuiste un buen hermano. _

― ¿Puedes quedarte callada? ¡Llevas un montón de tiempo hablando sola y quiero dormir! ―gruñó el rubio con voz amortiguada. Había estado con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Merlina bostezó, se acomodó y volvió a pegar los ojos.

_ "_

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

―No, ¿el día que vuelves a engordar?

Merlina arqueó las cejas. En dos semanas pareció su panza haber crecido aún más. Cuando llegara a los nueve meses ―suponiendo que llegara a ellos―, iba a dar a luz a una ballena de hijo.

―Es mi cumpleaños, creo; tres de agosto. Me sentiría bien con un saludo, ya que casi nunca me acuerdo de él.

―Feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias.

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa. Tenían luz suficiente para desayunar al aire libre, donde estaban en esos instantes.

Observó a Malfoy por unos segundos. ¿Cómo se sentiría él? Le habría gustado saberlo. O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo quisiera saberlo para hacerse la mártir o quedar satisfecha ante un sufrimiento injustificado de su parte.

Le hubiera gustado ser abrazada. Veintiocho años, ¿qué significaban si no podía celebrarlos?

De pronto, la vida en Hogwarts se le hizo lejana. En su mente vio los pasillos, el comedor… las salas de clase, los jardines. Fue como si visualizara su niñez a la vez. Quiso disfrutar, quiso sentir a la gente, a los estudiantes. Quiso, por un día, regresar. Fue gracias a eso que comenzó a tener sueños en Hogwarts. Nada malo, pero se repitieron durante días y días, haciendo que llegara, incluso, a desesperarse y a temer por su salud.

―Bien, he pasado la prueba de fuego. Si ya superamos la mitad de Agosto, ya cumplí los ocho meses y casi dos semanas. Temía que sucediera algo al bebé.

―Sí, creció un poco más ―se burló Draco.

Se suponía que, luego del almuerzo de aquél día ―veinte de agosto si Merlina no hacía un mal cálculo; no había visto el periódico en meses ―, acompañaría a Malfoy a buscar alimento para abastecerse por los días siguientes. Sin embargo, por pisar mal se torció un pie y tuvo que quedarse.

Primeramente, no fue tan terrible estar sola. Dos horas no eran nada; era lo que generalmente se tardaban en hacer las cosas con cautela. Sin embargo, cuando se cumplieron cinco horas, se inició la preocupación real.

― ¿Dónde estará este idiota? ―se preguntaba en voz alta cada dos minutos.

Seis, siete, ocho horas, y nada. Había llegado, cojeando, cincuenta metros más allá de la cueva, y tuvo que devolverse. Más que por el dolor del pie, fue por el miedo y por la evidente desprotección que tenía sin la varita.

Repitió la acción en la mañana y tarde del día siguiente, sin jamás atreverse a llegar más lejos de donde lo había hecho la primera vez.

El tercer y cuarto día de la ausencia de Draco la pasó en la cueva llorando, preocupada y con miedo.

Al quinto día, no aguantó más y fue otra vez hacia el bosque, proponiéndose como meta llegar hasta el final y encontrar a Draco de algún modo, aunque fuera a gritos. Al parecer eran cerca de las cinco cuando salió y, ese era el problema: podía tardar horas en terminar de pasear por el bosque y podía no alcanzar a hallar el camino cuando oscureciera. Pero no pensaba quedarse sola, iba a necesitar ayuda…

No había caminado más de cinco minutos a paso lento cuando…

―Ah ―gritó perdiendo la fuerza de las piernas. Alcanzó a afirmarse de un árbol.

No fue, sin embargo, una simple pérdida de fuerzas, sino que había sentido un agudo dolor en la parte baja del abdomen.

―No es nada… ―trató de calmar el ritmo de su respiración, que se había acelerado exponencialmente.

Dio un paso más. El dolor se reiteró. No era fuerte, sino que punzante y molesto, como si tuviera un pequeño alfiler clavándosele por dentro.

―Merlín. No puede ser ―farfulló con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose el lugar afectado, sabiendo que eso no surtiría efecto alguno.

Asumió que le sería imposible encontrar a Malfoy, así que, con cuidado retornó a la cueva, caminando afirmada de los troncos y ramas y, con la otra, afirmando su panza como si se le fuera a desprender.

A medida que avanzaba el dolor se fue intensificando. Alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo a la guarida antes de que otra contracción le derribara sobre la cama de Malfoy. Ésta no era blanda, por lo que le dolió un poco la caída. No se hizo ningún daño.

Se recostó de espaldas y, pasando las manos bajo el sweater gigante, empezó a darse calor en su enorme barriga para aplacar un poco el dolor.

Faltaba todavía para que se cumplieran los nueve meses, más de dos semanas, no debía de dar a luz tan pronto, ¿no? Bueno, de todos modos, podría ser peor. No debía de haber complicaciones con su hijo, dado que ya llevaba un buen tamaño, siempre pensando en que no hubiera ningún tipo de deformidad o problema mayor…

Súbitamente se sintió aliviada. El dolor desapareció por un par de minutos. Sólo un par de minutos.

Pensó que no podría ser peor, pero luego de dos horas, el dolor había empeorado a tal punto, que estaba retorciéndose como culebra sobre la cama y chillando como un cerdo en el matadero.

El dolor era tan profundo e intenso, que parecía estar y no estar en ella, al mismo tiempo. Llegaba a afectarle la consciencia.

_No puedo desmayarme. Daré a luz aunque sienta que me estoy partiendo por la mitad._

El sólo pensar que podría ser peligroso no tener a su bebé, le hizo reunir fuerzas para soportar el martirio. Sólo iban a ser unos minutos más. O, tal vez, otra hora.

Se sorprendió al ver, durante la décima vez que habría los ojos en esa hora, que ya no distinguía nada: había oscurecido. Intentó arrastrarse hasta la fogata e intentar prenderla, así obtendría algo de calor. No pudo.

―Maldita sea, maldita sea…

Se quedó callada. Había oído algo. Luego…

Otra contracción. Se aguantó el chillido que quiso salir de su boca.

Una vez más oyó algo.

― ¡Merlina!

― ¡Merlina!

― ¡Merlina!

Tres voces diferentes. Ya estaba comenzando a alucinar: ¿quién más podía saber que estaba allí? Si de algo estaba segura, al menos, era que una de las voces era de Malfoy.

La voz de Malfoy siguió aproximándose por el bosque, siendo coreada por las otras dos. ¿Sería el eco? No, demasiado femenino.

― ¡Merlina Morgan!

Merlina gritó. No obstante, gritó por dolor y para avisar que estaba allí.

La luz de la varita le cegó.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás…?

― ¡No estoy bien, Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea! _¡Voy a parir si eso es lo que interesa saber!_ ―rugió roja como tomate, sudando como condenada ― ¡Así que ayúdame, no te quedes parado ahí como un idiota mal nacido!

Creyó que con eso el muchacho reaccionaría. Pero se equivocó: éste salió corriendo por donde había entrado, gritando cosas incomprensibles.

Merlina ya no tenía cabida para nuevas sensaciones, o eso era lo que pensaba, porque se impresionó a sentir cómo su corazón estallaba para bombear sangre violentamente.

― ¡MALFOY! ―vociferó con toda sus ganas ― ¡VUÉLVETE!

Su llamado no fue en vano: a los cinco segundos, llegó otra vez. Aún así, al parecer estaba acompañado. En ese momento, sintió que se mojaba por completo. Había reventado la bolsa.

Merlina sintió tanto dolor, que no se preocupó de si era gente buena o mala; asumió que la ayudarían.

―Vamos, acomodémosla. Muévete, muchacho, haz algo, prende fuego, trae agua. ¡Ya!

―No, espera. Trae alguna almohada, o algo.

Eran dos voces femeninas, efectivamente. Merlina sintió alivio: Hermione y Ginny, estaban con ella… la ayudarían.

Unos fuertes brazos la arrastraron para apoyarla en un montón de frazada y almohadas hechas bola. El estar más cómoda, le hizo afinar su sentido común: no podía ser Ginny y Hermione, y por supuesto que era imposible que Agatha volviera a la vida.

―Ahora, ve a hacer lo que te dije, chico ―insistió la voz más grave.

Merlina oyó los pasos de Draco que se alejaban.

Súbitamente Merlina sintió frío al momento en que chillaba por otra contracción: le habían quitado el pantalón y la ropa interior mediante magia y le habían tapado el torso.

―Merlina, trata de levantar las piernas y abrirlas, vamos…

Merlina obedeció lo que le dijo la voz suave. Las dos mujeres que estaban con ella, le pusieron una mano en la rodilla y, con la otra, le ayudaron a mantener la posición.

Veía borroso con las lágrimas, pero pudo distinguir las siluetas de las mujeres cuando una de ellas encendió la luz de la varita: una era evidentemente más delgada y menuda que la otra.

― ¿Está lo suficientemente dilatada? ―inquirió la voz grave.

―Creo le hace falta un centímetro ―contestó inspeccionando con una mano helada. Merlina ya no podía tener más frío. En cualquier momento se separaría en dos mitades.

Llegó Malfoy a rehacer la fogata. La cueva se llenó de luz naranja y Merlina Morgan sintió calor.

― ¡No te quedes ahí mirando! ¿Acaso nunca has visto la vagina dilatada? ¡Ve por agua! ¡Y saca papel del que nos robaste!

―Merlina, vas a tener que esperar un poco. Y no te preocupes, que todo va a salir bien, porque sé cómo actuar en todo esto. Trabajo en San Mungo en la zona de maternidad…

Chilló otra vez, silenciando a la joven.

―Esperaremos a que el chico traiga agua, necesitamos lavarte primero, sólo por seguridad.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero Draco volvió con el agua. Milagrosamente, estaba tibia. Fue casi agradable.

―Ahora, vas a tener que pujar con todas tus fuerzas, Merlina.

― ¿Quiénes… son… ustedes? ―preguntó jadeante, sin poder distinguir bien las caras.

―Somos _nosotras_, Merlina, _tus amigas_…

―Ah, ya, qué bien…

Distinguió a Malfoy unos metros más allá, en frente de toda la escena. No pudo notarlo, pero el joven estaba con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que se le iban a salir. Estaba aterrado y asqueado.

―Merlina, tienes que pujar a la cuenta de tres, que ya es hora.

―Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Si bien le dolía el simple hecho de tener contracciones, pujar era de otro mundo. Era peor que cuando se tenía indigestión. Y, a pesar del sufrimiento, no pudo evitar que saliera una extraña emoción y sentimiento, que se mezclaba en la alegría y el amor. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de tener un hijo? ¿De verdad ese era el proceso para ser madre?

― ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡Veo un trozo de su pelo!

― ¡Vamos, Merlina, tú puedes!

Expulsó el aire hiperventilando, para tomar otra gran bocanada y comenzar otra vez a contraer sus músculos. Quería verlo, quería sentirlo con ella, sólo quería terminar con el martirio de no tener a su bebé en sus brazos.

Continuó durante poco más de medio minuto así. Hasta que, de pronto, el bebé resbaló como jabón.

"

Estaba de guarda en la puerta de aquella casa desvencijada en la que se estaban ocultando en el valle más cercano al Valle de Godric. Tal vez si hubiese permanecido en pie no se hubiera quedado dormido, corriendo el riesgo de no estar atento si ocurría algo, pero la fatiga que tenía en las piernas era algo que iba en contra de todas sus fuerzas. Reconocía tener un estado físico óptimo, era ágil y fuerte si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que jamás había caminado, trotado y corrido durante tantos días.

En todo caso, si se despertó del profundo sueño que tuvo en un par de minutos, plazo que se le había hecho eterno, no fue a causa de un ruido sospechoso, ni siquiera por la fiereza del viento. Había sido porque había soñado con Merlina Morgan, una vez más. Sin embargo, en el sueño algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado: la redonda panza había desaparecido y afirmaba con fuerza un bulto en los brazos con expresión radiante que rayaba en lo desquiciado u obsesivo.

Se sintió incómodo, preocupado. Si pensaba con sensatez, ya debía estar por tener al bebé, a su hijo, el hijo de ambos y que dudaba que fuera conocer alguna vez.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó Albus Dumbledore con una expresión de cansancio más severa que la que tenía él ―y eso que Severus había sido un poco más partícipe del riesgo.

―Ya he dormido suficientes horas, Severus. Si quieres puedes ir dormir.

―No, señor. Me quedaré en la guardia hasta donde pueda.

_No quiero volver a soñar con ello._

"

― ¡Eso! ¡Perfecto! Vamos, chico, entrégame el papel y trae las toallas de mi bolso.

―Es precioso, Merlina, es un varón… ―dijo una de las desconocidas al momento que el bebé estallaba en llanto, anunciando una inminente llegada.

_Drake. Drake, estás a salvo, qué alegría, qué alegría…_

―Entré… Entréguenmelo, por favor… quiero verlo…

―Ya va, un momento.

Más tranquila, se secó los ojos para poder admirar a su bebé. Quiso sentirlo en sus brazos, quiso besarle. Quiso mimarlo y darle calor. ¿O era algo que, tal vez, había leído en un libro?

No, porque había un inusitado calor maternal que había nacido en ella, un instinto natural.

Antes de recibir al bebé envuelto en una toalla azul, miró a sus salvadoras. Suspiró.

―Por Merlín… ―susurró pasmada.

―No estás loca ―dijo Endora.

―Claro que no ―corroboró Susan.

La luz no les favorecía, aún así, con apenas esa mirada supo que estaba con sus antiguas amigas de Hogwarts. Las únicas que tuvo en su niñez. Sintió una energía diferente en su cuerpo. Millones de pensamientos querían cruzar su mente al mismo tiempo, causando un revoltijo de emociones.

―Yo…

Antes de que completara la palabra y sintiera a Drake en brazos, otra contracción le atacó como una puñalada en el estómago.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? ―chilló Susan, preocupadísima.

La corpulenta Endora, con rapidez volvió a acomodar a Merlina y dijo:

― Si es lo que pienso… Puja.

Merlina hizo caso, sin saber la real razón. Simplemente se preocupó por el dolor, además, quería tomar a Drake.

―Oh, Dios… ―masculló Endora mirando de soslayo a Susan para transmitirle el mensaje.

Merlina abrió los ojos, con nuevas lágrimas aflorando.

― ¿Qué… su… sucede? ―preguntó apenas tomando aliento.

―Merlina, vas a tener que hacer otro esfuerzo… Falta otro, o sea son dos niños―repuso Susan con gravedad.


	45. La aflicción de Malfoy

**Capítulo 45: La aflicción de Malfoy**

"

No podía dejar de observar a Agatha y a Drake con esa expresión de profunda ternura bobalicona en la cara. Le habría encantado tener diez ojos en el rostro para poder apreciar a cada uno de manera exhaustiva y así descubrir sus rasgos y saber a quién se parecía más cada uno; necesitaba conocer algo de ellos. Necesitaba sentirlos completamente suyos.

"Son dos niños" había dicho Susan con voz ahogada, producto de la emoción. Luego dos minutos pudo parir al siguiente. Sin embargo, no era niño. Era nada menos que una niña, una niña hermosa. Habían resultado ser mellizos.

Por un segundo, aterrada mientras pujaba para dejar a la pequeña libre de ese cavernoso encierro, pensó que su mundo se convertiría en infierno. ¿Dos hijos? ¿Qué iba a hacer con dos criaturas? ¿Cómo iba a criarlos? Tantas ideas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza en cosa de milésimas; imágenes nada agradables ni alentadoras. Menos alentador era volver a sentir las contracciones y los dolores, cuando ya había pensado que el suplicio había cesado.

Cuando Endora le entregó a ambos, acomodándoselos uno en cada brazo, Merlina no tuvo duda de nada. Fue como si su vida se hubiese resuelto de un momento a otro, como si todos los problemas habidos y por haber se hubiesen evaporado. Incluso llegó a olvidar que sus antiguas amigas habían estado allí con ella, ayudándola, y sólo se dedicó a descansar, observándolos y sintiendo sus pequeños y cálidos cuerpecitos contra el suyo. Dormían profundamente; tan angelicales, tan inocentes, indefensos.

Tenían poco cabello, pero era negro como el azabache y suave como la seda; daban ganas de no dejarlos de acariciar. Sus caritas coloradas les hacían parecer dos tomates bien maduros. Podían verse bastante parecidos desde esa perspectiva, pero Agatha estaba mucho mejor alimentada que Drake. Seguro que había logrado recibir más nutrientes que su hermano.

Quería desear que Severus estuviera allí, pero no sabía que no serviría de nada tener ese pensamiento carcomiéndole el cerebro, por eso, apenas _quería desear_ que estuviera allí con ella. Lo sentía lejos y eso era lo peor de todo. Ella estaba sentida con él. Le era difícil perdonarle tan fácilmente el hecho de que la había dejado por un miedo que ya sonaba absurdo a esas alturas de su existencia. Si se colocaba en el plano real de su vida en esos instantes, probablemente él le estaría gritando cosas como "regala a _tus_ hijos a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ellos". Para terminar rematando la situación, eran dos. Eso le volvería loco.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Podía conformarse, mientras tanto, recuperarse y estar con sus hijos. Era lo más que podía aspirar en esos momentos.

Dejó a los dos a un solo lado de la cama cuando le empezó a dar sueño, arropándolos bien. Debía de aprovechar de descansar antes de que comenzara la parte dura: no lo lamentaba, para nada, pero sabía que iba a tener que empezar a ser madre antes de poder luchar por una libertad prácticamente imposible. Primero estaba la familia, ¿no? Y ella lo sabía más que nadie.

Tal como lo precisó, durmió poco para alimentar a los bebés. Le pareció simple y extraño dar pecho a sus hijos. Claro, que sólo era el principio.

Luego de que amaneciera, Merlina dejó encargados a los bebés a Endora y Malfoy, para poder ir a bañarse al río y comenzar el día de la mejor manera. Susan había ido a _buscar_ todo tipo de cosas necesarias para los niños.

Cuando Merlina regresó, renovada, enérgica, pero aún asemejándose a una embarazada de cuatro meses ―estaba hinchada y tardaría días en recuperar su contextura normal ―, pero en perfectas condiciones, sus dos antiguas amigas estaban allí, colocándole pañales a sus hijos, con un asqueado Draco Malfoy detrás de ellas. Era asombroso ver al muchacho con su rostro real de asco.

―Endora, Susan ―dijo ubicándose ante ellas. No había tenido tiempo de saludarlas antes como correspondía, pero nunca era tarde para hacerlo.

Sus amigas se pararon y le dio un largo abrazo a cada una. Asombrosamente, sintió _amistad_. Fue como si sus poros se hubiesen dilatado para recibir la energía de la hermandad. La misma que había sentido antes, en sus tiempos de niñez, y la misma que había construido con Agatha Dunstan. Fueron dos calurosos y emocionantes abrazos, y tan sólo con eso logró saber que las conocía, que eran las mismas de siempre y que ellas le iban a ayudar.

―Chicas… Oh… no saben lo agradecida que estoy, no saben que maravillosa sorpresa me han dado; no se imaginan cómo me siento…

―Fue gracias a mí que están acá ―interrumpió Malfoy apoyándose en una de las paredes, con mirada despectiva hacia las tres mujeres.

―En ese punto, concordamos contigo ―admitió Susan rodando los ojos.

Se sentaron, las tres, en la cama donde estaban Drake y Agatha, y mientras los vestían ―la morena y escuálida Susan había _conseguido_ ropa de bebé ―, Endora comenzó a narrar lo que había sucedido.

Draco fue a saquear una de las casas del pueblo muggle más próximo de allí, del bosque en el que estaban. Claro que nunca pensó que se fuera a encontrar con auténticas brujas en el interior. Al principio, ni Endora ni Susan se percataron de nada; dormían plácidamente. Malfoy se fue al baño a guardar cosas útiles para el aseo, entre eso, grandes cantidades de papel higiénico. Mientras hacía espacio en su mochila para que todo cupiera, no se dio cuenta cuando su brazo pasó a llevar un vaso de metal con cepillos de dientes en su interior.

Las brujas se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando oyeron el ruido estrepitoso del baño y no tardaron en lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para poder capturar al infiltrado. Malfoy cayó a los minutos, atado e indefenso, en el polvoriento suelo de madera de la sala, por donde había tratado de huir.

Fueron malos días para el chico. Él no quería confiarles por qué estaba robando, quién era él y a quién trataba de proteger. No era bueno confiar en la gente a la primera.

―Vamos, ¿champú? ¿Jabón? ¿Papel higiénico? Un hombre no lleva estas cosas; estarías robando más comida y dinero ―le reprochó Susan con desconfianza.

―O eres un Mortífago que trata de pasar desapercibido, o eres demasiado afeminado ―opinó Endora arremangándose la túnica en sus firmes brazos. La gordura que había tenido alguna vez, se había convertido en más músculo que en grasa ―. ¿Tratas de encubrir a alguien, acaso? ¿A algún amigo tuyo?

Draco trató de mantenerse en silencio hasta el final en cuanto a la valiosa información, pero siguió alegando que, a pesar de que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, era inocente.

No le creyeron hasta que decidió delatar a Merlina. La aludida no se sorprendió al oír eso; típico de alguien como Malfoy, exponer el pellejo de los demás antes que el suyo

―Tengo que ir ayudar a una mujer que se llama Merlina Morgan, una bruja bastante estúpida… ―confesó ante las amenazantes varitas mágicas que le señalaban el pecho ―. ¡Es verdad! ―añadió al ver sus atónitas miradas ― Si quieren asegurarse…

― ¿Estás seguro que su nombre es Merlina Morgan? ¿Cuál es su segundo apellido? ¿Tiene segundo nombre?

― ¿Tendría que saberlo yo? No soy su amigo, simplemente la tengo que ayudar, soy su especie de sirviente. Si quieren…

― ¡Llévanos donde está, entonces! ―sugirió la más delgada con desesperación.

―Eso era lo que estaba intentando decirles ―gruñó Draco más aliviado, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si estaba exponiendo a Merlina al peligro.

Fue allí cuando emprendieron camino hacia la cueva, encontrándose con una Merlina a punto de dar a luz a mellizos.

―No entendemos qué fue de ti, Merlina. Digo, luego de lo de tu familia, te marchaste y jamás nos volviste a escribir ―dijo Endora con tristeza. No había rencor en ello, simplemente angustia.

Merlina comprendió. Se acomodó para poder dar pecho a sus hijos y comenzó con la narración, olvidándose por completo de Malfoy. Éste se fue a un rincón, con expresión de odio en cada fino y pálido rasgo de su cara.

En casi media hora, puso al tanto a las muchachas de su vida en Estados Unidos, hasta que volvió a Inglaterra. Recordó a Craig. No sabía si comenzar por ahí era una buena idea, no quería alarmar a las chicas…

―Ya, pero Merlina, ¿qué hay de tus hijos? ―saltó Susan abriendo más sus expresivos y oscuros ojos ― Digo, ¿quién es el padre? Porque debe tener padre, ¿no?

―Sí, tiene padre ―contestó ella tras un largo suspiro, evadiendo sus miradas inquisidoras. Inevitablemente, las mejillas se le encendieron como dos luces color escarlata. Podía notarse la sangre de su cara ebullendo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Endora arqueando sus cejas, prácticamente inexistentes ― ¿El padre te abandonó? ¿Era tu esposo, tu novio?

―Algo así… y eh… estábamos casados…

Merlina, luego de tanto tiempo, recordó el anillo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que se había olvidado de su existencia. Lo miró de reojo, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la situación.

Susan se exaltó, pero trató de mantener baja la voz para no asustar a los niños.

― ¡¿Cómo que algo así?

―Bueno…

― ¿Quién es? ¡Hay que encontrarlo para que venga a hacerse cargo de lo que dejó…!

―Chicas, chicas ―interrumpió Merlina, apenada ―. No se adelanten a los hechos, déjenme explicarles todo…

―Bien, entonces, parte contestando esto: ¿quién es el padre? ―inquirió Endora con severidad.

Merlina se sintió en un callejón sin salida. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron otra vez. No se avergonzaba de Severus, pero sí de la situación. Todo había sido tan contradictorio… Además de la ira que le invadía al recordar el daño que le había hecho.

―Es… ¿puedo comenzar con la historia, primero?

Endora arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Es, acaso, alguien que conocemos? ―preguntó Susan con curiosidad.

Malfoy carraspeó y asintió con la cabeza sin disimular nada. Ninguna de las tres pasó por alto esos gestos.

― ¡Por las barbas…! ― Drake se movió incómodo, perdiendo la tranquilidad, haciendo que Merlina no completara su exclamación de desesperación.

Drake estalló en llantos y Agatha le imitó. Transcurrieron diez minutos antes de poder hacer dormir a los dos pequeños de ojos acuosos y oscuros. Los cubrió bien para que no pasaran frío ni se sofocaran.

―Ya, Merlina. No vayas a evadir la pregunta, contéstanos ―insistió Susan.

Merlina podría haberse negado. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se veían y se habían reencontrado hace menos de doce horas. Pero no era una buena razón.

Se distrajo con las pelusas que volaban, siendo reveladas por la débil luz del sol que se filtraba por la entrada.

_No puedo no decirles. Algo me dicen que siguen siendo mis amigas, a pesar de todo. Es como si Agatha hubiese fallecido para dar entrada a Endora y Susan a mi vida… Y eso no le sucede a cualquiera. No les puedo menospreciar…_

―El padre es… Y por favor no juzguen antes de que lo diga ―rogó ―, el padre es Severus… Severus Snape.

Sorprendentemente, ambas mujeres tuvieron la misma reacción: entrecerraron los ojos, analizando la expresión de Merlina, antes de lanzarse a reír al unísono.

Merlina quedó pasmada, con la boca entreabierta.

―Merlina, por favor… ―jadeó Endora secándose las lágrimas de la risa―, está bien que bromees, pero es algo serio…

― ¡Es en serio! ―las atajó Merlina con un farfullo violento ― ¿Creen que tengo ánimos de bromear ahora?

Susan Clapp y Endora Stanwood borraron la sonrisa de sus caras, colocando los ojos como platos.

― ¿Te refieres a Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones que tuvimos en Hogwarts, no?

―Sí, él. Él es el padre… y mi esposo.

Endora lanzó un silbido.

Merlina se saltó la parte en que conocía a Craig, directamente yendo hacia el espacio de la línea temporal en que volvió a Hogwarts.

―Severus seguía de profesor, y…

Fue algo tragicómico recordar lo mal que se llevaban y los mínimos problemas de convivencia que tenían. Cuántas veces Merlina había se había entristecido por ello. Ahora le parecían nimiedades. Le habría encantado pelear con Severus por alguna estupidez, para sólo estar con él.

A medida que iba avanzando en la historia, se fue dando cuenta que, cada vez más, ésta adquiría un tono más de oscuridad en su gama de colores. En las vacaciones de verano del año anterior, ella había perdido la memoria. Algo que le había jugado un punto en contra. En realidad, varios puntos en contra.

―Entonces, ¿ahora recuerdas todo?

―Hasta la última gota de recuerdos… Cada una de las situaciones que viví con ustedes ―trató de sonreír. No lo logró.

Luchó contra las lágrimas que querían aparecer cuando llegó a la parte en que él la dejaba por miedo a ser padre, a tener hijos… que no podría criar.

―Me dejó, sí, pero no es tanto así como ustedes lo creen. Es un conjunto de situaciones… y estoy tan asustada.

Susan torció la cabeza, comprensiva. Endora, por otro lado, estudió su cara.

―Hay algo más que no nos has contado, ¿cierto?

―Cierto ―admitió Merlina, sin dudarlo. Sabía que iba a terminar soltándolo todo. Si no lo hacía en ese instante, iba a estallar. De todos modos, no iba a hacer daño decirlo.

Y les reveló lo que tendría que hacer, sin sucedáneos de palabras o diminutivos. Les narró desde el inicio de la casi romántica historia de amor que tuvieron ella y Craig y lo oscura que se tornó luego de que él supiera que ella lo había visto con otra mujer. Ni Merlina comprendía cómo una persona que parecía ser normal hubiera cambiado tanto. A menos que siempre hubiese sido igual y él lo ocultara, o ella detonara ese lado maligno de su mente.

―Tengo grandes posibilidades de morir en el camino… pero las tendré más cuando me reencuentre con Craig Ledger ―dijo con sensatez. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

Se esperaba lo que pronto oiría decir de sus amigas, pero fue agradable a sus oídos cuando formularon la idea verbalmente.

―Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Merlina ―prometió Endora ―. Desde que mi esposo murió ―Merlina abrió al boca, aterrada ―… no te preocupes, fue hace mucho, alcanzamos a estar juntos tres años después de que yo cumpliera los diecinueve ―hizo una pausa ―. Desde que él falleció, no he tenido nada más que perder.

―Yo me vi envuelta en un problema con un Mortífago ―dijo Susan con vergüenza ―. Estuve a punto de casarme con él hace un año atrás ―suspiró ―. Quiero hacer algo por lo que me pueda sentir útil. Quiero que todo esto acabe; tuve que esconder a mis padres.

―Creo que todos queremos lo mismo… ―bajó la voz ―. Draco es hijo de Mortífagos, el pobre está… ―miró hacia el rincón en donde estaba el muchacho. Cuando abría la boca para seguir hablando, se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Susan, sobresaltada ante los ojos preocupados de Merlina.

― ¿Draco? ¡Draco! ―llamó, asegurándose de que su vista no le estaba engañando.

Las tres se reincorporaron al mismo tiempo para hacer una inspección visual a la cueva.

Draco Malfoy no estaba.

―Merlina, no se te vaya a ocurrir ir tras él, si se fue es su culpa…

―Si se fue, sería mí culpa ―masculló Merlina, sintiéndose mal ―. Tengo que ir a ver… Sólo echaré un vistazo ―prometió tomando las manos de sus amigas ―. Volveré en cinco minutos. No llegaré lejos ―insistió ante la mirada desconcertada de ambas mientras guardaba la varita en s bolsillo.

― ¿Te importa el muchacho? Es un verdadero idiota.

―Si no fuera porque es hijo de _alguien_, tal vez no me importaría ―sinceró Merlina con algo de impaciencia ―. Si no me hubiese ayudado durante meses, tampoco me importaría. Tengo que ir a buscarlo, chicas, ―miró suplicante ―por favor… por favor cuiden de mis hijos.

O ella no oyó respuesta, o sus amigas quedaron paralizadas ante ese movimiento tan rápido. Había corrido cinco metros cuando oyó un llamado. Tal vez no era tanto, pero estaba tan decidida que no quiso volver.

Se metió entre los árboles con inusitada agilidad hasta que se sumergió en una maraña de malezas que se le enredaban en los pies como serpientes finísimas. El bosque se veía tenebroso a la luz de la varita. Estaba demasiado tranquilo todo. No era una buena señal. ¿Y si había Mortífagos ocultos por allí…?

― ¡Draco! ―vociferó con fuerza, tratando de sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza ― ¡Draco, regresa!

Siguió trotando sin una dirección clara por cinco minutos.

―Dónde te has metido, maldita sea… ―masculló con frustración, pensando en devolverse. Sus hijos... No debió de haberlos dejado, ella tenía que permanecer con ellos. Estaban recién nacidos, necesitaban de su madre…

Cuando pensó en regresar y abandonar el plan de encontrar a Draco Malfoy, oyó un sollozo proveniente de las cercanías. Por un instante no supo si era un arroyo o una persona. Luego se dio cuenta que eran las dos cosas.

El rubio estaba arrodillado frente a un riachuelo, con las manos en la cara. Merlina sintió un vago olor a vómito.

― ¿Malfoy...?

― ¡Vete de aquí! ―rugió.

― ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ―le espetó Merlina sin compasión. Dio dos tumbos hasta él y lo tomó de un hombro para zarandearlo.

Draco se quitó las manos de la cara y, por darle un manotazo a Merlina, se fue hacia atrás.

― ¡Déjame! ―gruñó con voz aguda.

Merlina le alumbró la pálida y puntiaguda cara. Tenía los ojos rojos, las mejillas arreboladas y la boca desfigurada en una mueca.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ―inquirió Merlina impresionada. Jamás lo había visto tan deprimido y semejante a un estropajo. Desde el suelo, Draco se veía desnutrido, pequeño y débil.

―No te importa ―respondió reincorporándose torpemente. Iba a dar media vuelta pero Merlina alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo con mano poderosa.

―Me importa porque acabas de romper una promesa ―le zanjó Merlina ―. Te has ido sin decir nada. Quedamos en que…

― ¡Da igual en lo que hayamos quedado! ¡Tú no tienes idea…!

― ¿Qué no tengo idea? ¿De qué no tengo idea? ¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa! ―exigió, roja como tomate.

Pensó que el chiquillo iba a seguir gritando. Sin embargo, limitó a tomarse el pelo con las manos para jalarlo con fuerza.

Merlina, aún con varita en mano alumbrando el lugar, trató de frenarlo, tomándole las muñecas.

―No… seas… idiota ―dijo forcejeando.

Y, sin pensar que eso surtiría efecto, Draco habló.

―Voy a ser padre…―murmuró con la voz desgarrada.

A Merlina le costó entender la declaración. Trató de buscarle el lado metafórico a ello pero no le encontró.

― ¿Es… en serio?

Malfoy se zafó de Merlina y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, aún sollozante, frustrado.

―La abandoné… ―farfulló con la voz quebrada. Merlina jamás sintió tanta lástima ― Cuando me dijo, no me importó… Pansy me suplicó pero la dejé… ―tomó una bocanada de aire ―. Lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba en Hogwarts…

― ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Hogwarts ha vuelto a funcionar? ―preguntó asombrada, pensando inmediatamente en Severus.

―No… se lo han tomado los Mortífagos. Todos ellos están allá… Su padre la tiene allí, encerrada y yo… yo necesito… ―dio un golpe violento al tronco del árbol.

Merlina comprendió y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió admiración por el Slytherin.

―Yo te puedo ayudar, Draco ― ofreció ― pero no ahora ni en un mes más. Yo debo estar con mis hijos. Lo tomas o lo dejas. No te obligaré más a quedarte. Siento haber sido tan egoísta, pero tú nunca me dijiste…

Merlina esperó unos segundos para obtener respuesta de Draco. Éste tenía una mano en los ojos y en la boca se le formaba una mueca.

―Gracias por todo… Tal vez estaría muerta a estas alturas. Digo, sin ti… ―suspiró y se marchó tratando de no parecer perdida.

No llegó mucho más allá cuando Draco le dijo con la voz tomada:

―Sangre impura, es por el otro lado.

Y partieron juntos otra vez hacia la cueva.

"

En el transcurso de tres meses, Draco no se pudo amistar con las amigas de Merlina ni con la misma Merlina. Había, sin duda, aceptado estar con ella para él luego recibir la misma ayuda prestada, pero no significaba que pudieran llegar a construir una amena relación. Las diferencias de pensamiento se notaban más que nunca, sobre todo cuando Drake y Agatha hacían barullo con sus mañas. Constantemente estaban discutiendo sobre la tranquilidad de la cueva la que, por cierto, ya estaba pareciendo casa. El rubio se quejaba por sacrificarse en ir a buscar alimento y muebles para el hogar, y en la noche se veía invadido su espacio y la tranquilidad para descansar.

―No creas que esto me pasa a mí solamente ― ladró Merlina una noche ―. Si estás planeando ir a buscar a Pansy y a tu hijo (quien seguro ya nació), no esperes que sea una momia en la cuna, porque seguro que va a ser molestoso igual que sus padres. Así que no creas que vas a quedar libre de esto, vete acostumbrando.

Por otra parte, los dos pequeños estaban en perfectas condiciones. Agatha seguía siendo más robusta que su hermano, pero ambos estaban en el equilibrio, a pesar de haber nacido prematuros un par de semanas. Endora les revisaba todas las semanas para diagnosticar sus estados de salud.

Merlina, por suerte podía amamantarlos bien, a pesar del detalle de tener los pezones en carne viva. Eso había incrementado el vínculo afectivo con sus hijos y apostaba a que ya la reconocían como su madre. Se había dedicado ser cuidadosa y muy cariñosa con ellos esos tres meses para aprovecharlos. Sus amigas, por supuesto, no dejaban de mimarlos, ambas estaban fascinadas. Ninguna de las dos había tenido el privilegio de ser madre y Merlina lo comprendía. De todos modos, le gustaba que quisieran a sus hijos. Le gustaba verse sumergida en un ambiente cálido. Se sentía tan bien estando allí ―a pesar de todos los problemas obvios ―, que se le complicaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado rodeada de tanto amor.

Cabía subrayar que con Agatha las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes. Habían creado una amistad sincera y de confianza, pero jamás habían llegado a demostrarse el cariño que habían logrado tomar la una por la otra. Más bien habían interferido la vergüenza y el orgullo de parte de ambas. Le habría gustado abrazarla sin tener una razón de por medio que implicara consolar. Habría sido lindo darse un abrazo de amistad.

Debía reconocer que con Severus las cosas eran diferentes. Había amor ―o había habido amor ― pero no se alcanzaba a notar en el aire. Era difícil explayarse cuando había tanto impedimento de por medio, como el miedo, la inseguridad y los factores externos. Jamás había estado en una situación tan carente de calor. Y, eso, le dolía.

A veces Merlina se abstraía en aquellos pensamientos, perdiendo la mirada en las paredes de la cueva. Sus amigas siempre la descubrían y le preguntaban si estaba pensando en él. Ella prefería no contestar algo tan obvio.

Al cumplirse ese tercer mes de vida de los hijos de Merlina, decidieron intentar alimentarlos con leche de niños ―extraída de un supermercado muggle ― lo que, por suerte, fue un éxito. Al menos sabían que no iban a adelgazar por no tomar leche de su mamá, mientras se alimentaran de otro modo, no existiría problema.

Y allí fue cuando Merlina se dio cuenta de que tendría que pronto emprender viaje con Draco. Lo había prometido y reconocía que se estaba arrepintiendo. Miraba a Agatha y a Drake y el corazón le latía con fuerza sólo por amor. Tenía miedo de morir, y no por sufrir. Tenía miedo que sus hijos quedaran solos. Quería criarlos, vivir con ellos. Vivir con Severus…

Fue a finales de noviembre cuando, una noche, tras tener una horrible pesadilla, despertó, estallando en un llanto ahogante y silencioso por la frustración y el terror que la embargaba. Por suerte afuera llovía a cántaros y tal era el ruido que nadie se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento. Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que Drake y Agatha se podían alimentar de leche normal y Draco había estado queriendo omitir la situación para no presionarla; ella lo sabía. Pero se sentía más presionada aún por eso mismo. De hecho, su colapso se había provocado porque Draco había conseguido una varita. Susan le había acompañado por tres días largos de viaje a buscar a un viejo fabricante de varitas de poco éxito, quien yacía escondido en su casa. Les había prestado ayuda sin reparo tras una suma considerable de dinero. Ese día el joven había llegado con su nueva adquisición sin parar de admirarla y fanfarronear sobre los componentes que la formaban y lo poderosa que era.

Eso había minado con la poca paz que le quedaba a Merlina.

Para tranquilizarse y borrar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, puso una mano cerca de las pequeñas piernas de sus hijos, pudiendo volver a retomar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, ya había tomado una decisión. Había apenas permanecido tres meses y medio con sus bebés, pero no podía dedicarse a pensar en el tiempo que no estaría con ellos por cumplir sus deberes. Tarde o temprano tendría que actuar.

Se levantó decidida mas no animada. Parecía venir de un funeral con esos ojos ojerosos e hinchados por el llanto de la noche.

Mientras sus amigas preparaban un desayuno decente, se aproximó a Draco que estaba en su rincón mirando algo que tenía en la palma de la mano. Alcanzó a ver que era una foto, pero no distinguió de quién; la había guardado rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba a poca distancia de él. Supuso que era una foto de Pansy.

―Malfoy… ―susurró nerviosa.

―Ya sé lo que me dirás, no importa.

― ¿Qué cosa no importa?

―Da igual que no me acompañes, desde un principio supe que no cumplirías. El problema es que ahora yo también siento que no debería ir, creo que no va a valer la pena…

¡Pam!

La palma de Merlina había chocado contra la nuca del rubio de forma repentina y violenta. Endora y Susan se dieron vuelta a mirar, estupefactas.

― ¡Idiota! ―le gritó súbitamente roja. Sus amigas le hicieron un fuerte "ssshh" para que no despertara a los niños, por eso bajó la voz pero no le restó potencia a lo que iba a decir luego ― ¿Qué te crees? ¿Crees que a Parkinson le guste que el padre de su hijo les tenga abandonados? ¿Crees que a mí no me gusta estar con Snape? ¿De verdad eres así de estúpido? ¿Crees que debe estar esperanzada y contenta por todo? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO ERES IMPORTANTE PARA ELLA? ―Draco, sobándose la nuca la miraba impresionado con la boca abierta ― Porque si crees que eso es así, te informo que estás en un gravísimo error. Así que deja de pensar idioteces, levanta el trasero y vamos a Hogwarts de una vez por todas, que yo tengo que hacer cosas también y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

A Merlina le había invadido una especie de ánimo desconocido y sabía que no era momentáneo. Draco no se iba a quedar sin la experiencia de ser padre ni librarse del trabajo que implicaba ello por una simple cobardía. No iba a permitir que se corrompiera ni que siguiera el camino de Severus.

Ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados por nada del mundo; había mucho que hacer.

Por fin abandonó sus temores, ya era hora de actuar.


	46. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 46: Enfrentamientos**

"

Por un mínimo instante pensó que la energía que le había invadido iba a desaparecer muy pronto dejándola con un vacío, mas no fue así, lo que le hizo sentirse bien, auténtica. Estaba recuperando su valentía e imprudencia a pesar de todo lo que había vivido el último tiempo. Volvía a ser la misma Merlina Morgan de siempre, atarantada y testaruda. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, cuánto extrañaba ser ella misma. Sólo faltaba que su optimismo volviera: quería volver a ser soñadora… eso era gratis y no le hacía daño, hasta que volvía a caer en la realidad.

Así mismo, el chichón en la cabeza de Malfoy indicaba que no desaparecería tan fácilmente. Por lo mismo no paraba de quejarse mientras se preparaban para el viaje que emprenderían a primera hora de la mañana. Merlina jamás se había sentido tan insultada, pero, era Malfoy, ¿no?

―Si no cierras tu sucia boca, juro que te la coso. Y sin magia ―amenazó Susan ya harta de escuchar su voz arrastrada y quejosa. Merlina pensó que su amiga estaba en lo correcto. Malfoy debía de estar agradecido por haber reaccionado gracias a ella.

Querían salir con el alba, era más seguro. Tampoco querían hacer todo sin un plan previo. Debían ser más cautelosos que nunca, el peligro acechaba en cada segundo. Y por mucho que Merlina quisiera actuar y ayudar al Slytherin, no quería separarse de sus hijos tan rápido. Si bien la energía no quería esfumarse de ella, el pensar que dejaría de ver a sus hijos por un tiempo le daba dolor de pecho, como si tuviera los músculos del tronco tensos.

―No te preocupes, Merlina ―susurró Endora cuando estaban las tres en un rincón. Las amigas de Merlina ayudaban a darles la leche a los niños a la última hora de la noche. Draco había salido a "tomar aire fresco". Bien sabían que eso significaba ir al baño por largas horas ―. Los cuidaremos bien porque nosotras vamos a cuidarnos bien. No creas que vamos a salir a cazar peligro.

―Lo sé, pero…

―No pienses de manera negativa ―le atajó Susan ―. Tú dedícate a lo que debes hacer. No te darás ni cuenta cuando estés de vuelta con Drake y Agatha en tus brazos.

―Nos esconderemos bien ―repuso Endora al ver que Merlina seguía poco convencida ―. De hecho, no vemos motivo para movernos de aquí; pero si es necesario hacer un hoyo en la tierra para escondernos, créeme que lo vamos a hacer. Tenemos nuestras varitas, estamos sanas y somos fuertes.

―Y somos tus amigas. No vamos a hacer nada indebido, nada que te ponga en peligro a ti y a tus hijos.

Merlina las observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando dejó a los pequeños durmiendo en la cama, abrazó a sus amigas por largo rato, sintiéndose embriagada de cariño. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan confortada.

Por el momento era el único remedio que tenía para levantarle el ánimo.

"

A las seis y media de la mañana estaba aclarando y Merlina se despedía de sus amigas y sus hijos. Draco sólo hizo un seco gesto de la mano; nunca había estado muy comprometido con ellas. Sin embargo Merlina notó que le echaba un fugaz vistazo a los tiernos bultitos que dormían plácidamente en la cama. Merlina sonrió al notar que ellos no iban a saber nada. No iban a notar lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Pobres inocentes… tantos como ellos…

―Suerte.

―Regresa pronto.

Merlina y Draco se echaron sus respectivas mochilas al hombro y, con varita en mano, salieron hacia la luz radiante de la mañana.

El bosque parecía tranquilo. Hacía frío, pero no corría viento. Se podía divisar entre las abultadas copas de los árboles que el cielo de ese día iba a ser gris claro y brillante.

Cuando llevaban quince minutos caminando en dirección al pueblo, Merlina no aguantó más. Había pasado todo el rato lanzándole miradas furtivas al muchacho para ver si había algún atisbo de emoción o de sentimiento, pero no demostraba nada más que disgusto.

―¡Pues ya di algo! Sabes que me desespera no hablar por tanto rato. Y ya te soporté tiempo suficiente dejando que callaras cuando me hacías compañía. ¿Cómo no vas a querer siquiera descargarte conmigo?

Malfoy se giró hacia ella y sonrió con sorna, observándola con sus gélidos ojos grises.

―Que me ayudes tú ahora, no significa que yo quiera ser tu íntimo amigo y contarte mi vida.

Eso fue suficiente para que Merlina se convenciera que las cosas jamás iban a cambiar. De todos modos, era mucho más sano no ser amiga de alguien como él. Tampoco le agradaba al cien por ciento. Estaba agradecida con él, pero jamás podría existir una amistad sólida como había ocurrido con Agatha. La diferencia radicaba en que Draco era un millonario mimado, clasista y racista que jamás aceptaría tenderle la mano a una sangre impura como ella. No lo criticaba, después de todo, ese estigma era de familia. No podía pedirle escarbatos a un dragón. Y, sinceramente, ella no quería tener una relación con alguien como él, que iba tanto en contra de sus valores y principios personales.

Antes de salir del bosque, decidieron desilusionarse para caminar con más seguridad. No saldrían a exponerse por completo al pueblo; si bien lo habitaban en su mayoría muggles, no significaba que no lo habitaran magos. Podría haber Mortífagos escondidos por allí, vigilando a las personas que no pertenecieran a su bando…

No obstante cinco minutos más tarde, mientras caminaban por la orilla del bosque, observando en las pequeñas colinas verdes las casitas humildes amontonadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una iglesia y, en la periferia los negocios respectivos, supieron que en el pueblo no había ni un ser maligno que pudiera resultar amenazador ante ellos. El peligro evidentemente estaba en el exterior.

―¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan considerado? ―inquirió Merlina en un susurro.

Un pensamiento le había estado atacando hace rato y concernía a que Malfoy había experimentado un gran cambio en ese último tiempo. El que ella había logrado conocer hace casi dos años, puede que poco, pero sí se había hecho una clara imagen de él con pelos y señales; era muy egoísta y parecía estar dispuesto a traicionar por seguridad y conveniencia.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―su voz sonó despreocupada.

―Pues, bueno… las cosas han cambiado mucho contigo, ¿no? Digo, hace un año ¿habrías estado decidido a ir a un camino riesgoso aunque yo te obligara con tortura? Creo que no, ¿no es así?

Hubo una breve pausa.

―Tú no me conoces ―gruñó finalmente y, de pronto, se giró hacia ella. Merlina se detuvo al ver que su imagen desilusionada había cambiado de posición, pero no podía ver su expresión. Imaginó que estaba molesto ―. Mira, el que tú y yo estemos intentando apoyarnos mutuamente, no significa que tengas el derecho de inmiscuirte en cómo soy yo o por qué hago las cosas. No quiero que seas mi amiga y tampoco necesito una amistad. Apenas necesito compañía. Tan sólo quiero un aliado para llegar hasta Pansy de alguna forma, y tú lo prometiste… y si algo debo reconocer… ―bajó la voz y pareció que se avergonzaba ― que si acepté que me siguieras… es porque… ―dudó ― confío en ti. Nada más que eso.

Merlina se conformó con esa declaración, pero le habría gustado que admitiera ello con más facilidad y, por supuesto, le habría gustado verlo rojo como tomate sólo para satisfacerse a sí misma.

―Está bien, veo que contigo no se puede mantener una charla normal, pero lo prefiero así porque, de todos modos, no me agradas y…

Merlina se interrumpió. Hubo un estallido múltiple y, de pronto, el pueblo pareció haberse oscurecido.

Los dos tuvieron por reacción inmediata esconderse tras los árboles, lanzándose al suelo. Enarbolaron sus varitas preparados para atacar, pero no hicieron nada cuando se dieron cuenta de que, el motivo porque habían atinado a refugiarse, había sido por una aparición masiva de personas encapuchadas. Y de pronto un frío comenzó a apoderarse del lugar junto con una neblina que se aproximaba por la periferia. Efectivamente, el peligro había llegado del exterior.

Merlina tomó el brazo de Draco y lo apretó con fuerza. Su mente insistía en sumergirse en recuerdos…

―Hay que irse… hay que irse…

Hubo una gran explosión que provenía de la iglesia, y no transcurrieron muchos segundos para que el fuego comenzara a expandirse a gran velocidad por las casitas. Los gritos de los muggles no tardaron en inundar el lugar. Los Mortífagos los iban a torturar… Destruirían todo. Y pronto los dementores cubrirían el lugar.

―¡Vamos! ―saltó Draco, reaccionando y levantándose. Merlina también se puso de pie. Se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron del lugar justo cuando una chispa de una de las varitas de los aliados de Voldemort llegaba hasta el árbol en donde ellos habían estado. El bosque también se comenzó a incendiar.

―Dios mío― farfulló Merlina agitada cuando reaparecieron en un solitario y oscuro callejón de Londres ―. No puedo creer… no puedo creerlo. Están invadiendo todo, están destruyéndolo todo… No quieren dejar nada a su paso…

―No me digas que eso te impresiona a estas alturas. Estoy seguro que has visto cosas peores ―repuso Malfoy con amargura.

―Sí, seguro que sí que he visto cosas peores, pero no me puedo acostumbrar. ¡Es horroroso! No deseo que nadie muera quemado pero ―Draco hizo un ruido extraño; era evidente que no se había olvidado de que él y sus secuaces habían intentado quemar su despacho y por poco mueren todos ―, como mis padres digo; pero si tengo que elegir que sean torturados por unos cerdos como los Mortífago… creo que no dudaría en elegir la muerte más digna… Incluso para mí…

Se acomodaron bien las capas, las mochilas y rehicieron el encantamiento desilusionador, que ya estaba comenzando a perder su efecto. Tuvieron que aguardar unos segundos para calmarse. El susto había sido potente para los dos. No pensaron que los problemas iban a ocurrir tan pronto.

El plan para poder entrar a Hogwarts ya estaba preparado, pero tenía muchas fallas y había más posibilidades de que terminaran muertos a poder salir victoriosos de la misión. Pensaron en un montón de ideas antes de seleccionar la menos insulsa; de hecho, Draco, estaba bastante reacio a actuar con tanta rapidez sin tener algún conocimiento previo de cómo estaba la situación en el mundo mágico; no podían negar que estaban más desinformados que nunca respecto al tema. Sin embargo, Merlina tenía razón al decir que debían actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque las cosas probablemente empeorarían. En cuando a los posibles planes, coincidieron que era bastante estúpido arriesgarse a entrar por el Honeydukes u otro pasadizo como ese, seguro que estaban custodiados u obstruidos. Menos podían intentar aparecerse directamente, porque era obvio que la protección en Hogwarts era máxima. Incluso habían llegado a cavilar que podrían colarse en el ministerio y, por una chimenea, viajar hasta allá con polvos flu. Evidentemente, nada de aquello iba a ser efectivo.

Por eso, tras analizar las opciones, decidieron que lo mejor sería colarse en los terrenos directamente. Y, eso, lo lograrían con mucha precaución, buena puntería y algo de suerte.

El primer paso, era dirigirse al pasaje en donde se aparecían los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia y tomar la identidad de algunos de ellos para poder recién ir a Hogsmeade. Draco había oído rumores que decían que las apariciones y desapariciones de Hogsmeade estaban siendo rigurosamente controladas. Claro que ninguno de los dos quería intentar aparecerse para comprobar si eso era cierto o no. Era con creces mejor ir por el camino largo.

Con cuidado salieron del callejón. Había muggles que paseaban a esa hora de la mañana para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos. Sin embargo, eran contados con los dedos y la expresión de inseguridad de sus rostros sería difícil de desterrar con una sesión de circo de payasos profesionales.

―A la cuenta de tres correremos hasta el próximo callejón ―señaló Draco. Como habían corroborado en el mapa antes, estaban en el lugar correcto y el callejón principal de entrada quedaba tan sólo dos calles más abajo, en la otra acera ―. Uno… dos…

Pasaron desapercibidos, así que la primera fase resultó bien. El callejón estaba decorado por dos contenedores grandes que no despedían olor. Estaba claro que sólo eran decorativos y que los muggles jamás se volteaban a mirar es calle. Entre los contenedores, en la pared, había una puerta metálica llena de grafitis. Era allí en donde los magos aparecían para ir a trabajar.

Se quedaron en la esquina agachados, sin entrar de inmediato, porque había varios magos apareciéndose y saliendo por la otra calle principal.

―Rápido ―susurró Merlina segundos más tarde, cuando hubo un espacio por el que pudieron correr hasta el segundo contenedor y así esperar tras él a escoger al mejor candidato.

―Tenemos que ser rápidos, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, pronto aparecerán…

Tres magos y dos brujas aparecieron en ese instante. Merlina estaba lista para atacar a una de ellas; lo mismo Malfoy, que había alzado su varita.

―Desmai…

El suelo comenzó a temblar con mucho ruido subterráneo. Se quedaron quietos, agazapados. Merlina creyó que era un simple movimiento sísmico y que ya pasaría, no obstante…

¡TAM! La tapa que cubría el hoyo de la cámara de desechos salió disparada, lo que alarmó a la gente lo suficiente para que creyeran que debían apresurarse a entrar y que tal vez sólo había sido una falla cualquiera. Pero a Merlina no le dio buena espina; seguía temblando un poco y el olor putrefacto que comenzaba a emanar del agujero era demasiado hediondo como para que fuera normal…

Tres manos verdes, pegajosas y humanas salieron de la cámara. Diez magos y brujas perdieron la calma, entre gritos de desesperación y de maldiciones para evitar que esas manos lograran salir de allí.

―Son Inferius… ―farfulló Draco, asustado.

Merlina sabía lo que eran, pero no iba a dejar que el miedo le dominara. El corazón ya lo tenía demasiado disparado como para ceder a más temor.

―Vamos, Malfoy, es ahora o nunca ―dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Aprovecharon el caos que se estaba comenzando a formar para cazar a un mago y una bruja que parecieran capacitados para ellos: ambos candidatos intentaban mantener la calma, pero nadie les extrañó cuando desaparecieron de la multitud; la gente estaba demasiado pendiente de las manos que trataban de salir de la alcantarilla. Se escondieron tras el contenedor otra vez. Le sacaron tres pelos a cada uno, le quitaron las túnicas y sus respectivas identificaciones junto con algunas fichas que servían para entrar al Ministerio. Luego, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien inconscientes, los escondieron dentro del basurero. Absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta, por suerte.

―Vamos, la poción, la poción ―apuró Merlina. Draco sacó la botella de poción multijugos y sirvió un poco en dos vasos plásticos que estaban transportando. Echaron los cabellos y se la bebieron de inmediato.

Con tanta bulla, nadie se dio cuenta que una bruja y un mago desilusionados y escondidos tras el contenedor, estaban atragantándose y quejándose por las dolorosas transformaciones físicas. No era primera vez que Merlina lo hacía (una vez, hace lo que parecía mucho tiempo, se había transformado en Severus, y no hace tanto se había hecho pasar por Agatha, cuando se llevaban mal), pero ya había olvidado lo doloroso que era el proceso de transformación y la incomodidades que causaba.

Cuando finalizó el martirio, se pusieron las túnicas, se quitaron el encantamiento desilusionador y salieron como si nada al tumulto de gente que trataba de combatir contra los cadáveres que luchaban por salir a la luz gris de la mañana. Merlina ahora era una tal Elspeth Harrow, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; diez centímetros más alta, robusta, rosada y de cabello color ceniza que combinaba con los brazos de los muertos. Draco, en cambio era bajo, escuálido, de tez cetrina y pelirrojo, llamado ahora Elmer Latherby, del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos.

Había dos magos corpulentos intentando mantener el control.

―Son Mortífagos ―susurró Draco con una voz ronca. Tenía tufo a cigarro.

Merlina se paralizó al ver la situación. Las putrefactas y pustulentas manos no paraban de moverse como si fueran una especie de tentáculos venenosos, y la presencia de los Mortífagos… ambos se veían feroces y amenazadores.

―No te quedes ahí parada, muévete ―adujo el muchacho dándole toques en el brazo a Merlina.

_Esto es una pesadilla… va a salir todo mal… si nos descubren, va a ser fatal… _pensó Merlina aterrada. Estaba siendo parte de una pesadilla. De todos modos, ¿cuándo había pensando que el plan iba a ser todo un éxito? Tan sólo estaban intentando cosas al azar, a ver si salían victoriosos en algo.

Reaccionó por fin y se intentó escabullir tras Draco, evitando que la multitud los separara. No obstante, antes que pudieran llegar más lejos, uno de los Mortífagos los detuvo.

―¿Para dónde van ustedes? ¡Vayan a avisar a alguien para que nos ayude a controlar la situación! ¡Digan que hay una infiltración de Inferis descontrolados!

_Bueno, no hace mucha falta que digas eso… nos hemos dado cuenta solos._

Salieron a la otra calle que, a pesar de que debiese estar más concurrida que la otra, estaba desierta, así que no tuvieron problemas con llamar la atención de los muggles. Más allá encontraron los baños públicos que estaban al final de unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de subterráneo. Allí estaba la entrada principal. Draco se había encargado de explicarle cada uno de los detalles del Ministerio; su padre siempre lo había frecuentado para hacer _caritativas_ e influentes donaciones.

Merlina torció hacia donde estaban los baños de damas y Malfoy hacia los de varones. Cada uno introdujo la ficha, se encerró en el cubículo, subió al retrete y tiró de la cadena para aparecer en la chimenea de El Atrio.

Merlina sintió escalofríos al entrar al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Solo le traía recuerdos amargos, como cuando había visto las fotos de Craig Ledger pegadas aún después de "muerto" y cuando había perdido el control con el fuego, incendiando la alfombra. En ese tiempo el cielo del lugar era de un azul eléctrico y había una fuente decorada por Los Hermanos Mágicos. Ahora, el lugar era lúgubre, el techo era similar al de Hogwarts, pero estaba encantado para que se vieran nubes cargadas de lluvia y de tristeza. La fuente ya no era la misma, sino que tenía grotescas figuras que prefería no mirar de cerca para no asustarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Se juntó con Malfoy a la mitad del Atrio.

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde tenemos que avisar?

―Supongo que a nuestros departamentos ―sentenció Draco con nerviosismo ―. Diremos que tenemos que ir… podemos decir que nos han mandado a llamar.

Fueron al ascensor y se colaron con otros magos de aspecto tan tenso como los suyos y otros de rostro bruto como los Mortífagos. Merlina tenía que bajarse en la segunda planta; Draco iba a la tercera, lo que significaba un largo viaje bajo tierra.

―Buenos días ―les saludaron algunos magos.

―Buenos días ―contestaron ellos dos al unísono.

―¿Cómo estás, Elphie? ― dijo una bruja menuda y de cara simpática, mirándola. Merlina tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se dirigía a ella.

―Oh, he estado bien… bien… Sólo un poco cansada.

―Es que en estos tiempos, ¿quién no está cansado? Creo que ya nadie… ―la bruja, llamada Gerda Ridgebit (Merlina miró fugazmente su placa que tenía enganchada en el pecho) suspiró y dejó el comentario en el aire, mirando con desdén a uno de los matones.

Las puertas de hierro se cerraron rechinando siniestramente para, luego, traquetear en dirección descendente. Merlina, quien no era claustrofóbica, se sentía como una. Por suerte, Gerda no habló más. Supuso que ya nadie sentía la libertad de expresión de antes y era más seguro callar.

―Séptima planta ―anunció una voz gélida, como de un autómata, cuando las puertas se abrieron ―, Departamento de deportes y…

El corazón de Merlina parecía cada vez latir más rápido. Miraba constantemente la hora del reloj que estaba dentro del ascensor. Ya habían transcurrido siete de sus hermosos minutos con la poción Multijugos. Observó a Malfoy, que tenía la cara sudorosa y también miraba el reloj con ansias.

_Cállate, maldita desgraciada; ¡cierra el pico de una vez!, _pensó la tercera vez de escuchar a la mujer invisible que nombraba los pisos y su conformación cada vez que se habrían las rejas.

―Tercera planta…

El rubio dio un respingo. Con disimulo susurró al oído de Merlina un: "nos vemos en quince minutos en el Atrio".

Merlina carraspeó para comunicarle que había captado el mensaje. Las puertas se abrieron y Draco, como Elmer Latherby, desaparecieron con otro grupo de magos, entre esos Gerda que se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Merlina quedó acompañada de un mago y una bruja que bajaron con ella en la segunda planta.

Les siguió con paso seguro para no parecer perdida, mas no fue necesario esforzarse demasiado porque el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ocupaba la primera oficina, que era la más grande.

―¡Tengo dos emergencias! ―anunció con voz de mando para ver si algo resultaba: surtió efecto, dos brujas jóvenes se le acercaron.

―¿Necesita de personal? ―inquirió una.

―Sí eh… manda a… digo, ve quién esté disponible para que vaya a controlar el jaleo que hay en el… en el pasillo de aparición; han aparecido Inferius en la alcantarilla ―indicó con voz ronca. La muchacha se fue de inmediato a cumplir el pedido.

―¿Qué más necesita?

―Se me ha informado que ha habido un problema en Hogsmeade con una familia y unos… ―se quedó callada, no quiso decir "Mortífagos" ― quiero decir, con otros funcionarios del Ministerio ―la chica tomó nota en un memorándum salpicándose de tinta ―, pero no es de carácter grave así que se me ha pedido que vaya yo. Si necesito de ayuda…

―Señora Harrow, usted sabe que debe ir mínimo con dos acompañantes; recuerde que está reglamentado ahora en las nuevas normas.

―Ah… ―Merlina tragó saliva siento como si un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza― Lo había olvidado.

Hubo una pausa. La chiquilla le sonrió con amabilidad.

―Bien, consígueme a dos… acompañantes entonces…que no den muchos problemas, claro; no quiero empeorar el dolor de cabeza que tengo con discusiones efímeras y vanas ―concluyó intentando de devolver la sonrisa.

―Enseguida regreso ―saltó la chica muy contenta de cumplir su trabajo.

_Qué idiotez… y ahora ¿cómo me voy a librar de este par? A Malfoy debe de haberle ocurrido lo mismo. Seremos dos contra cuatro, o más._

Miró la hora con ansiedad. A las ocho con cinco habían tomado la poción y ya eran las ocho y media. No podían pasarse de la hora, sino tendrían resultados fatales.

A las ocho con treinta y siete minutos llegaron dos magos de mediana edad, pero de aspecto ágil. Se veían serios, de hecho uno de ellos era Unferth Linfox, un auror con peinado de libro abierto, quien había sido su guarda espaldas cuando Craig andaba suelto, persiguiéndola.

―Nos encontramos otra vez ―dijo Merlina.

―Como todos los días, señora Harrow.

Merlina se dio cuenta de su error y trató de rectificar.

―Albergo la esperanza que algún día no tengamos un día ajetreado, digo yo.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa

―Bien, vamos, no debemos perder más tiempo.

Merlina encabezó una rápida marcha hasta el ascensor, lamentablemente éste no podía ir más rápido. Dieciocho minutos faltaban para las nueve de la mañana cuando se juntó con Draco en el centro del vestíbulo, con una bruja y un mago de escoltas. Tenían, entonces, veintitrés minutos aún para actuar; a las nueve con cinco pasaría el efecto de la poción.

―¿Utilizaremos la chimenea que está conectada con Las Tres Escobas, Señora Harrow? ¿O viajaremos por aparición?

Merlina pensó rápidamente: la mejor opción era aparecerse, pero era más inseguro…

―Viajaremos por Red Flu ―contestó con voz de mando ―. Elmer, tú sigues después de mí.

Se metió a la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flu y exclamó un claro "¡A Las Tres Escobas!" justo cuando veía cómo Draco movía imperceptiblemente la varita. Viajó en un tornado de colores que lo conformaban las salidas de otras chimeneas. Segundos más tarde, salió despedida de la chimenea que estaba dentro de un cuarto del bar, que probablemente debía estar en la parte trasera porque jamás lo había visto.

Para su mala suerte, había un Mortífago postrado a la salida, vigilando. No había nadie más. Era delgado y bigotudo. Merlina no lo pensó dos veces.

―¡Desmaius! ―susurró apuntando directamente al pecho del hombre. Éste ni alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Corrió hacia el cuerpo y lo empujó con los pies en dirección a un sillón largo que había. Draco apareció en ese momento.

―¡Ayúdame! ―pidió Merlina, desesperada.

―¡Wingardium Leviosa! ―murmuró Draco y con cierta brusquedad hizo levitar el cuerpo para esconderlo tras el sillón ―. Me deshice de uno allá también; le hice el encantamiento confundus.

―Sí, me di cuenta. Espera ―Merlina saltó tras el sillón ― Petríficus Totalus ―el cuerpo quedó rígido, como una tabla. Luego, lo desilusionó, haciendo que se mimetizara como un camaleón con la alfombra y el tapiz del sillón.

Justo a tiempo se presentó uno de los guardaespaldas de Merlina. Ella y el rubio actuaron al unísono, derribando al mago y repitieron lo hecho con el Mortífago. Lo escondieron, sin embargo, dentro de un armario de escobas. Esperaron unos segundos a que apareciera alguien más. Pero no apareció nadie. Ambos se miraron, extrañados.

―Vamos, nos quedan veinte minutos para conseguir dos cuerpos y cambiar de apariencia otra vez―urgió Merlina, asustada.

―¡Madame Harrow! ―dijo una voz de mujer cuando salieron a las Tres Escobas, que estaba prácticamente vacía. Estaban justo tras la barra.

―Rosmerta, buen día… Estamos algo apresurados.

―Sí, me imagino. ¿Cómo es que ese ―bajó la voz para decir "bruto" ― no ha salido con ustedes? A mí me tiene prohibida la entrada a mi propia habitación, imagínese. No sé a qué nivel llegaremos… Si Dumbledore apareciera…

―Sí, bueno, sabe, no había nadie vigilando la chimenea ―terció Malfoy ―. Ahora, debemos marcharnos.

Y a paso rápido, considerando que tenían medio minuto perdido, salieron a la neblinosa calle principal de Hogsmeade. El ambiente estaba tibio, pero la humedad era pesada y hacía que a Merlina le corriera agua por la nariz.

―¡Hey ustedes! ―gritaron unos hombres más allá. Eran Mortífagos.

Lo más lógico era que huyeran, pero necesitaban a dos de ellos para poder entrar al castillo. Si lo hacían como funcionarios del Ministerio, los vigilarían sin dejarlos en paz. Por ello, comenzaron a acercarse porque los necesitarían para irrumpir en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a la mitad de encontrarse con los dos hombres que avanzaban imponentes y desconfiados, alguien gritó atrás un "¡Deténganlos!".

Merlina se giró y vio a Unferth Linfox con el otro acompañante ileso de Draco, que los señalaban con el dedo índice, con una expresión acusadora.

―¡Dios mío! ―gritó Merlina actuando con rapidez, poniéndose pálida; evidentemente los habían descubierto. ― ¡Ellos son unos rebeldes! ―dijo a los dos Mortífagos que se habían quedado sin saber qué hacer ― ¡Atrápenlos!

Los dos servidores de Voldemort no discutieron dos veces; era obvio que esa tal Elspeth Harrow tenía más poder que los otros. Apuntaron con sus varitas a Linfox y al otro mago y los dejaron inconscientes. Luego, se acercaron a ellos para llevárselos, y fue allí cuando se percataron que Merlina y Draco habían desaparecido, en el momento que iban a preguntarle a Harrow qué hacían con ellos.

―¡Hay que buscarlos! ―dijo el menos corpulento ―¡Nos han engañado!

―¡Ya lo sé! ¡Vamos tras ellos antes que los dementores lleguen! ¡Avisemos a los demás para que estén alerta!


	47. El bosque, el fantasma y el poltergeist

**Capítulo 47: El bosque, el fantasma y el poltergeist**

"

Se había visto envuelto en la más inimaginable aventura, y no se refería a que fuera una aventura de las buenas, llena de animales fantásticos bondadosos y barcos voladores, sino a una oscura, siniestra y muy peligrosa. No era que su vida no hubiese tenido todo ello; tantos años trabajando como doble agente le había supuesto muchas vivencias llenas de desgracias, incomodidades y tenebrismo, las que no paraban de envolver su mente.

Tampoco podía negar que su infancia y juventud había sido la de una historia de drama, terror y tragedia. Peleas, violencia, malos tratos e indiferencia le habían rodeado durante más de dieciséis años, calándole el alma con pequeños agujeros y dejándosela como un colador, y enfriando sus emociones y sentimientos. Todo ello, Merlina había logrado enmendarlo en gran parte.

Esto, no obstante, era otra cosa y ni siquiera podía describir con certeza por qué era diferente a lo vivido; no comprendía del todo la situación y prefería no saberla tampoco. Había minutos en que sentía que iba a estallar por tanta maldad que le rodeaba, algo que jamás le había sucedido. Y eso era sólo una parte: Merlina cada vez estaba más presente en sus pensamientos. Eso le hacía colapsar.

"Si algo no te puedo contar Severus, y es totalmente ilógico que no debas saberlo dado que estarás participando tanto como yo a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, es de qué trata todo esto."

"Potter lo sabe, ¿no es así? Él anda haciendo lo que haremos nosotros, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo sabe, y probablemente nosotros logremos cooperar con algo si mis conclusiones son correctas."

Hasta esos momentos, por supuesto, no habían encontrado nada que valiera la pena, sólo habían tenido indicios "de". Pero a lo que se refería con inimaginable aventura, era el hecho de haber visto tanta magia negra en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que pudieran existir. Lugares que con Dumbledore había descubierto, incluso por casualidad, a lo largo del trayecto que habían marcado. A veces se sentía ignorante.

En esos instantes, en la soleada mañana que iluminaba aquél bosque frondoso y florecido, sacado casi de un cuento de hadas, caminaban con lentitud, pero sí con mucha libertad. Algo les hacía, a Dumbledore y a él, sentirse seguros.

―No debería preocuparnos el lado bondadoso de la magia, dado que buscamos lo opuesto a ello. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento; aquí hay algo que nos será útil.

―Luego de este lugar, ¿dónde iremos, señor?

―A Little Hangleton.

―¿No es ese el lugar donde Potter fue llevado en el Torneo de los Tres magos, por el Señor de las Tinieblas?

―Sí, y el hogar de Lord Voldemort.

Severus no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de insatisfacción al oír aquél nombre. Le provocaba náuseas. Ni él sabía bien cómo había soportado tanto tiempo a su servicio.

Caminaron unos minutos más, cuando el anciano tocó un árbol con una huesuda mano.

―Aquí hay algo.

"

Doblaron una esquina y se ocultaron tras unos botes de basura, viendo cómo sus raptores seguían de largo, lanzando encantamientos a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo vidrios de las casas y prendiéndole fuego a los árboles. Algunos gritos se oyeron desde aquellos hogares, pero nadie quiso salir a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―preguntó Malfoy con una mezcla de exasperación, miedo y enojo, salpicando de saliva a Merlina. Ésta le devolvió la mirada con fiereza.

―¿Qué crees tú que tendremos que hacer? Lo que planeamos, eso tenemos que hacer ―se secó la cara con la manga haciendo un gesto de asco.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con qué Mortífagos si ya los otros dos se fueron en otra dirección?

―Vendrán más, estoy segura.

―¿De verdad estás segura?

―¿Qué? ¿Me quieres culpar? Todavía no ha salido nada mal.

―Salvo que nos descubrieron antes de tiempo. Hemos hecho esto de forma demasiada apresurada; si tú hubieses escuchado, haber dado un poco de tiempo al tiempo y haber realizado esto de forma más lenta, no habríamos tenido que pasar por esto y…

―¡Hey! ¿Qué sacábamos con esperar? Íbamos a estar igual de preparados que ahora, o en un mes. No nos habría llegado ningún tipo de ayuda con la espera y la información habría sido exactamente la misma. Además, ¿qué te asegura que en un mes las cosas no se pongan peores? De todos modos ―prosiguió Merlina tomando aire ―, ¿quién era el de la urgencia de venir acá?

―Tú me obligaste, tú quisiste…

―Si sigues con esa actitud, Malfoy, te juro que me desaparezco y te dejo solo aquí, sin protección alguna y…

Merlina calló al ver como los ojos de Draco se abrían como platos. Luego, casi fugazmente, se vio siendo arrastrada a toda velocidad hacia atrás, donde había unos matorrales. Draco la había tomado de las axilas y había ido a buscar otro escondite dado que los Mortífagos venían de vuelta y podían ser vistos perfectamente desde allí. Sin embargo, no eran los mismos bobos de antes. Éstos se veían mucho más siniestros y poderosos.

―Son Avery y Judson ―masculló el rubio. Merlina pudo detectar el miedo en su voz.

―Hay que atacarlos, entonces. Si los conoces tú, es porque son importantes.Y no es un halago.

―¿Estás loca? No podemos, ellos tienen mucha influencia…

―Al diablo con la influencia. A la cuenta de tres lanzaré un hechizo de desarme, si tú no lo haces, nos veremos en problema. Tú a Avery y yo a ese tal Jugoso.

―Judson.

―Como sea.

―Ahora... ¡ya!

―¿No que era a la cuenta de tres?

―¡Da igual! ¡Ahora!

Ambos Mortífagos iban caminando a tres metros de distancia de los botes de basura cuando Merlina dijo "ahora", hecho que no pasaron por alto. Los dos, por suerte, apenas habían alcanzado a alzar la varita cuando dos hechizos de desarme les habían alcanzado.

―¡Accio! ―dijeron a cada cuerpo. Éstos rodaron hasta ellos.

―Es mejor vendarles los ojos ―propuso Draco ―. Quedan cerca de dos minutos para que nuestros rasgos desaparezcan y podamos transformarnos en ellos. Si nos ven como quienes somos realmente, tendremos más problemas.

Merlina estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo aparecer una venda alrededor de los ojos de cada uno. Luego, esperaron.

Un rato más tarde estaban los dos tal cuales eran. El rubio extrajo dos botellas con poción Multijugos entregándole una a Merlina. Merlina tiró con brusquedad de un par de cabellos de la cabeza de Avery y Malfoy de Judson. Luego, bebieron. Y, por segunda vez, tuvieron que sufrir los dolorosos efectos de la transformación. Draco, de su mochila, extrajo unas camisas blancas. Las túnicas se las sacaron a los dos Mortífagos.

― ¿Alguna vez le has hecho un encantamiento de olvido a alguien? ―inquirió Merlina con una voz gastada.

―No, pero podría intentarlo, ¿no?

―Sí, claro. Antes los ataré por si acaso.

Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas alrededor de ambos Mortífagos.

―¡Obliviate! ―dijo Draco, segundos después, apuntando a cada uno. Prefirieron no averiguar el efecto, pero sí perdieron unos segundos en desilusionarlos y esconderlos por allí. Robaron sus varitas de sus manos por precaución y emprendieron camino hacia el castillo.

―Rápido, rápido… ―apuró Merlina-Avery.

―Camina más masculinamente, por favor ―solicitó Malfoy con una mirada de disgusto.

―¿Así? ―Merlina subió los hombros y movió los brazos como gorila.

Draco asintió, un poco resignado.

De pronto, mientras caminaban, la neblina que ya habitaba el lugar, comenzó a intensificarse. Draco quedó paralizado y Merlina sintió que la cabeza le comenzaba a bombear, sabiendo de inmediato lo que se avecinaba. Lo peor, era que, en la situación que estaban, tenían dos cosas en su contra: no podían utilizar el encantamiento patronus por el simple hecho de que las formas que tomaban estos no eran los que pertenecían a los dos Mortífagos en los que se habían transformado, y lo menos que necesitaban en esos instantes era levantar más sospechas, y aunque dudaban que los Mortífagos usaran recurrentemente ese encantamiento, era un riesgo innecesario. Y, en segundo lugar, Merlina no estaba en absoluto preparada para enfrentarse con una manada de dementores, y podía apostar que Malfoy tampoco sería capaz de hacer un encantamiento de ese aquel calibre mágico.

En conclusión, no les quedó otra opción que correr hasta el final de la calle y doblar a la izquierda para continuar por el sendero que daba a Hogwarts. Antes, sin embargo, que llegaran al camino que llevaba al castillo, fueron interceptado por los otros dos Mortífagos a quienes habían burlado en un inicio.

―¿Los han encontrado? ―preguntó uno.

Ambos supieron de inmediato a qué se referían.

―N… ―iba a comenzar a decir Draco, pero Merlina lo interrumpió pronunciando un claro y potente "sí".

―Los dejamos atados al final de la calle, a unos árboles. Dejamos a dos dementores a cargo. Ahora debemos volver al castillo porque debemos dar una información urgente; ustedes háganse cargo de lo que harán con los malhechores.

Entonces, quedaron solos nuevamente y emprendieron el trote otra vez.

―¿Estás loca? ¿Y si ven los cuerpos de los Mortífagos?

―Había que sacárnoslos de encima. Dentro del castillo, si nos logramos esconder bien, entonces estaremos a salvo.

―Creo que definitivamente el tener hijos te afectó, ¿"seguros" en el castillo?

―Mira, si algo he aprendido como celadora, es la existencia de muchos lugares en el castillo, de los que estoy segura de que ni tú ni tus amigos conocen ―dijo pensando de pronto en la Sala Multipropósito. Una vez había llorado allí y, en otra, había extraído muebles para los Weasley cuando se habían quedado en el castillo.

―Como si no estuviera lleno de Mortífagos allí dentro…

Merlina se giró hacia él, ya harta.

―Esto lo estoy haciendo por ti ―susurró ―, por la promesa que hice. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Si no te das cuenta, acabo de abandonar a mis hijos a los que apenas conocí hace tres meses. O te atañes a mis ideas o me das un plan excelente, pero si no tienes nada mejor que decir, Malfoy, cierra el maldito pico y sigue corriendo.

Draco murmuró una palabrota que Merlina prefirió ignorar.

―¿No será más fácil aparecernos fuera de las verjas?

―Es mejor ir lento y seguro. Y ya falta poco.

Trotaron cerca de dos minutos más y dieron con las verjas… las que estaban custodiadas por dementores al exterior y dos guardianes al interior. Mortífagos, por supuesto.

―¡Judson! ¡Avery! ―inquirió un hombre alto y delgado, muy canoso y con grandes patillas ― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Han atrapado a los intrusos?

No abrieron las rejas.

―Sí, Yaxley, los otros dos los están custodiando en la calle final de Hogsmeade ―contestó Draco.

_Claro, lo conoce_ pensó Merlina, aliviada. Era obvio que el rubio engreído conocía a todos los que habían sido amigos de su padre.

―Creo que es mejor que vayan a ver ustedes lo que ha sucedido ―prosiguió Draco ―, nosotros debemos ir a entregar una información al Señor de las Tinieblas.

―Es sobre Snape ―añadió Merlina, rogando porque eso surtiera efecto importante.

Yaxley arqueó las cejas. Miró al otro guardián.

―Callahan, ve tú ― luego se giró hacia los otros dos ―. Yo voy con ustedes dos ―dio un golpe con la punta de la varita a la reja para que se abrieran. Entraron con premura mientras que Callahan se iba ―. Me interesaría oír lo que tienen que decir de Snape…

A Merlina no le gustó aquella frialdad y perspicacia en su voz, pero era mejor hacer lo que indicaba él y no evidenciar la inseguridad que tenían; ya habían perdido cerca de quince minutos, calculaba ella, y tenían que esconderse en el castillo antes de que los otros Mortífagos pudieran deshacerse de los sortilegios o fueran descubiertos.

Lo siguieron en silencio hasta el castillo y, cuando entraron al Vestíbulo, Merlina tuvo una idea. El lugar estaba vacío. Y claro que era así, dado que no había estudiantes ya. Ni siquiera había fantasmas rondando por allí.

―Tenemos que ir a un lugar privado ―dijo Merlina, con cierto misterio ―. Hay algo que tú debes saber, Yaxley.

Draco le miró fugazmente, inquisitivo.

―¿Es sobre Snape? ―inquirió con los ojos brillantes de maldad y ambición.

―Sí, es sobre Snape ―añadió Draco.

―Subamos a la primera planta, conozco un buen lugar para hablar ―dijo Merlina ―. Tras ese tapiz ―volvió a indicar cuando ya estaban en el pasillo de la izquierda.

Entonces, entraron a aquél espacio tras el tapiz y aturdieron a Yaxley entre los dos, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego lo ataron y salieron del escondite.

La puerta del vestíbulo sonó al abrirse otra vez, y ambos pudieron distinguir los pasos múltiples y apresurados que acababan de entrar.

Draco y Merlina se miraron, asustados, y no lo pensaron dos veces: corrieron.

―¡Eh! ¡He visto una túnica por allá! ¡Se oyen pasos!

Merlina agarró a Draco del brazo y lo hizo torcer a la derecha, donde había una serie de aulas en desuso. Entraron a una de ellas y se encerraron.

―¿Crees que no nos atraparán si estamos aquí?

―¡Claro que pueden atraparnos! Ven, rápido ―dijo Merlina aproximándose a un armario polvoriento al final del salón. Estaba todo cubierto de telarañas, detalle que en otra ocasión le habría importado ―. Ya te dije que conozco Hogwarts muy bien. Entra.

Encendieron las varitas y caminaron al ritmo de sus acelerados corazones por el estrecho pasillo. Éste les llevó, luego de torcer en varias partes, al otro extremo del casillo. Al llegar a final, la pared se abrió, dándoles el paso al baño de damas.

―¿Dónde intentas ir?

―No lo sé. ¿Dónde crees que esté Pansy?

―¿Qué? ¿Iremos ahora? ―preguntó el rubio con evidente miedo en la voz.

―Claro que sí, es mejor que sea ahora antes que se pase el efecto de la poción y estemos más propensos a ser capturados. Podríamos desilusionarnos, ¿te parece más seguro? ―hizo una pausa ― A menos que quieras completar el plan el otro año ―añadió con ironía.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes con desilusionarse, pero el encantamiento no pudieron llevarlo a cabo. Algún sortilegio que impedía hacer ese tipo de hechizos debía estar en funcionamiento ―Bien, entonces, ¿dónde crees que esté Pansy? ―inquirió Merlina otra vez, tratando de no demostrar sus nervios.

―Debería estar en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ¿no?

A Merlina no le gustó cómo sonaba ello. Ahora podría serle útil el Mapa Merodeador.

― ¿Y si está lleno de Mortífagos? ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó, preocupada.

―Si había Mortífagos allí, entonces ya deben estar afuera, buscándonos. Y no creo que nos busquen por las mazmorras.

―Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Iban a salir del baño cuando Merlina resbaló por causa de una pequeña poza de agua que había en el piso. Draco tuvo una reacción rápida y alcanzó a agarrarla de las manos antes de que se fuera de espaldas.

Tras ellos se escuchó una risita burlesca, la que terminó en un grito ahogado cuando se voltearon.

Myrtle la Llorona abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio a dos Mortífagos allí, de pie, observándola con atención. Como si pudiera ser asesinada una segunda vez. Retrocedió para marcharse atravesando la pared que estaba tras ella, pero Merlina alcanzó a reaccionar, teniendo una idea.

―¡No, Myrtle, no te vayas! ―susurró con frenesí haciendo movimientos violentos con sus huesudas manos.

Pero el fantasma ya había desaparecido. La joven madre se aproximó a la pared y la golpeó con los puños.

―Maldita sea, Myrtle, ¡no soy un Mortífago! ¡Soy Merlina Morgan! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

El fantasma de la niña asomó la cabeza otra vez con expresión ceñuda.

―¿Eres tú realmente? ¿La boba que era celadora? ¿Acaso bebiste esa poción que tomaron Harry y sus amigos alguna vez?

Merlina abrió la boca, ofendida.

―¿"Boba"? Bueno, sí, soy yo.

―¿Y qué haces así?

―Necesitamos tu ayuda, Myrtle. Yo soy Draco Malfoy ―interrumpió el muchacho con la voz temblorosa.

―¿Tú? ―sonrió con coquetería ―Bueno… depende de la ayuda… ―dijo con un suspiro dramático, como si le fuera a costar mucho hacer las cosas.

―Realmente es importante, Myrtle ―dijo Merlina con voz suplicante. El fantasma se cruzó de piernas en el aire con mirada pensativa ―. Necesitamos que averigüemos dónde está Pansy Parkinson, una estudiante de Slytherin. Probablemente esté en la sala común. ¿Podrías echar un vistazo?

―Sí, podría…

―Tal vez, si le dices a Nick y a los demás fantasmas que registren el castillo… Porque puede que esté en otro lugar.

―Bien, pero si lo hago, ¿qué gano yo?

―Salvar nuestras vidas ―contestó Draco con la voz profunda de Judson.

Myrtle volvió a suspirar.

―Está bien, ¿y qué hago cuando la encuentre?

―Dile que vaya al aula vacía que está a la izquierda del retrato de Barnabás el chiflado. Que vaya sola y con cuidado, para que no levante sospechas ―indicó Merlina.

La joven fantasma asintió con la cabeza y se retiró atravesando la pared.

"

Dumbledore tardó bastante en descubrir el misterio del lugar; ya fuese por la complicidad de la magia a realizar o por las escasas fuerzas que le acompañaban últimamente.

Cuando dio con el sortilegio, tuvieron que echarse hacia atrás con destreza: a los pies del árbol se estaba abriendo un agujero en la tierra, una especie de madriguera.

―Me temo que nos tendremos que tomar unos minutos antes de continuar el camino.

Se deslizaron por agujero en el momento que se detuvo en su crecimiento. Cuando Severus llegó al final del tobogán, el director ya estaba analizando tres túneles que tenía frente a él. Los tres estaban iluminados por la luz del día, que mágicamente se filtraba por agujeros inexistentes del techo.

―¿Qué es este lugar, señor? ¿Es un _punto mágico_? ―preguntó Severus, refiriéndose a aquellos lugares en donde la magia se concentraba en cantidades enormes, manteniendo el equilibrio de la misma. Un equilibrio que ahora, probablemente, estaba roto.

―No. Bueno, sí, hay magia, pero creo que estos tres túneles conducen a la misma parte, de manera diferente.

Estuvo un minuto más, colocando ambas manos en el aire frente a cada uno, analizándolos.

―Si no me equivoco, el túnel de la izquierda nos conducirá al pasado, el de la derecha al futuro y el del medio al presente.

―¿Se refiere a un viaje temporal? ―susurró Severus, asombrado y teniendo miles de ideas por segundo.

―No, no de esa manera. Pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que debemos averiguarlo. Si de algo estoy seguro ―añadió al ver la expresión de recelo de Severus ―es que no nos va a suceder nada malo.

Severus asintió, tratando de conformarse.

―¿Por qué camino irías tú, Severus?

"

Aseguraron la puerta del baño con algunos sortilegios y se sentaron en el retrete de distintas cabinas que estaban frente a frente. Merlina se cruzó de brazos y de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada al chiquillo.

Vente minutos después de que Myrtle abandonara el baño, recuperaron su apariencia real. Eso hizo hablar a Draco Malfoy.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no tenemos poción Multijugos y no tenemos de dónde sacar tampoco. No sé cómo llegaremos a la Sala Multipropósito ―Merlina le miró desconcertada. Pensó que era una de las pocas que conocía el secreto de la sala ―. ¿Qué? No eres la única que conoce los secretos de Hogwarts.

Merlina bufó, negando con la cabeza, atribulada. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que se iba a ver en esa situación y con Malfoy, el Slytherin malcriado y quisquilloso, habría contestado "en mis pesadillas o sobre mi cadáver".

_Bueno, con algo de mala suerte termino como cadáver en un rato._

―Lo sé; tampoco podemos aparecernos ―contestó tomando en cuenta la pregunta de Malfoy ―. Y apuesto que en el despacho de… ―omitió el nombre "Severus" como si fuera una palabra ponzoñosa ― encontraríamos algo de poción, pero no tenemos de quién disfrazarnos tampoco; ya saben que hay intrusos en el castillo y nos atraparán de todos modos…

―Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Myrtle, a los fantasmas ―solicitó Draco agrandando sus fríos ojos grises.

―Podría ser. Lo peor es que probablemente, a estas alturas, los pasadizos que conozco podrían estar vigilados. Si bien dudo que se imaginen que nuestra idea es ir al séptimo piso, no te garantizo que los pasillos que me sé son exclusivos. Al principio era fácil, no tenían idea que les íbamos a invadir, Malfoy.

Merlina se cubrió la cara con las manos. De pronto se sintió encarcelada, sin oportunidades de nada. Tenía varita, pero seguía siendo demasiado débil para combatir con diez Mortífagos, incluso teniendo a un Slytherin a su lado. Temió que fracasaran. No había cómo pudieran salir victoriosos de allí. Incluso podía alguien tratar de entrar al baño, y en ese caso tendrían que volver por el pasadizo que les había llevado hasta allí.

―¡La he encontrado! ―dijo Myrtle al momento que aparecía por la pared. Draco y Merlina salieron de las cabinas.

―¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ―inquirió Draco con brío.

―No muy lejos de aquí; está en el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, sola.

Draco y Merlina se miraron.

― ¿Le diste mi mensaje?

―Sí, pero dijo que no puede salir de allí, su padre la ha dejado encerrada. No puede siquiera ocupar la chimenea porque no tiene polvos Flu.

Draco y Merlina se volvieron a mirar, lentamente, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando el otro.

―Nosotros tenemos polvos Flu ―farfulló Merlina sin aliento. Draco asintió fervientemente.

―¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ― inquirió Myrtle evidentemente molesta, como si le estuvieran insinuando algo peligroso a realizar.

Merlina no pensaba contestar, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se habría visto, de todas maneras, interrumpida: un retrete explotó, haciendo saltar agua hacia todos lados y haciendo que, al mismo tiempo, ella y el rubio se agacharan, desenvainando sus varitas, listos para atacar. Luego de eso, precedió un "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" muy travieso, haciendo que ambos bajaran la guardia.

Un hombrecillo con ropa vistosa y un cascabel ruidoso salió disparado de la cabina hacia el techo, riendo con maldad.

"

Severus se sintió ambicioso por unos segundos. Si tuviera que elegir entre esos tres parámetros, elegiría el pasado. Podría cambiar tantas cosas… podría cambiar su posición de Mortífago a un mago común y corriente. Habría evitado tantos errores… Podría haber hecho otra cosa de su vida; incluso habría buscado a Morgan para marcharse con ella a un lugar lejano, haber formado una familia con ella…

Esa ambición se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque volviera al pasado, de algún modo seguiría recordando que lo había cambiado, y su mente continuaría sucia. Y, si de algo estaba seguro, era que todo pasaba por algo, y nada le aseguraba que si enmendar sus errores le llevara a una mejor vida.

En cuando a saber el futuro, tenía claro que sólo tendría visiones parciales, cosas a corto plazo, tal vez, pero jamás podría saber en que terminaría su vida o la de Merlina, a menos que ambos estuvieran prontos a morir.

_Si ella está viva._

No, ella tenía que estar viva, sino, lo habría sabido, lo habría sentido, tanto así como sentía la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, quemando constantemente.

En conclusión, la única manera de saber si ella estaba viva y, en general de saber lo que ocurría, era el presente.

Dumbledore le observó con atención y asintió cuando él le devolvió la mirada. El director comprendió. Susurró una palabra hacia el túnel y la luz que le iluminaba se intensificó.

Se adentraron a él, preguntándose qué habría al final del camino.

"

Peeves se sacudió el agua como un perro y, sin ver a los intrusos, se burló:

―Vaya, vaya, ¡la llena de granos ahora está loca! ¡Habla sola! ¿A quién habla Myrtle? ¿A sus amigos imaginarios?

―¡Vete de aquí! ―gritó la chiquilla con auténticas lágrimas en los ojos por las crueles ofensas del poltergeist.

Entonces Peeves vio a través de Myrtle.

―Vaya, vaya. Pero si no es la loca de las arañas con el hurón de Slytherin.

Merlina se puso de pie con rapidez y guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Estiró las manos para darle a entender al hombrecillo que no hiciera nada apresurado y la oyera. Myrtle se fue a una de las cabinas a llorar desconsoladamente, realizando ruidos lastimeros.

―Peeves ―susurró con anhelo ―. Por favor no vayas a gritar, sólo escúchame.

―¿Y si no quiero oírte? Me da miedo que se me pegue tu locura―preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de malicia.

―Debes hacerlo. Somos buenos, de verdad. No queremos hacer daño a nadie, sólo queremos un poco de ayuda.

Draco se puso de pie también, sin guardar la varita.

―¿A cambio de qué?

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, molesto. Pero Merlina se adelantó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se callara. Temía que dijera algo indebido; el polstergeist era su única opción.

―Mira, Peeves, no tenemos nada para darte, pero sí la ayuda implica molestar, molestar a los Mortífagos del castillo ―esperó a que el individuo dijera algo, pero como no sucedió, ella continuó ―. Sólo necesitamos que vayas a los jardines y digas que los intrusos están en la cabaña de Hagrid, sin decir que somos nosotros, asegurándote que la guardia del Vestíbulo y en especial la del piso completo, baje o se distraiga. Necesitamos entrar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y estoy segura que no lo vamos a lograr con nadie más que tú.

―Bien, bien… si implica algo de diversión para Peeves, tal vez pueda…

―Créeme que estarás salvando nuestras vidas. No es algo menor que ello. Si perdiéramos algo menos importante que esto, entonces no te molestaríamos.

Merlina no exageraba. Lo que le había dicho le había salido del corazón; de verdad temía por su vida y la del chico. Había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. No sólo la de ayudar a Draco, sino la de permanecer viva hasta lograr o, al menos intentar, terminar con Craig Ledger de una vez por todas.

―Por favor ―suplicó con ojos brillantes.

Peeves sonrió con malicia, pero asintió, para maravilla de ella y Malfoy.

Merlina sonrió de vuelta, teniendo la esperanza de que nada saldría mal.

Qué equivocada estaba.

"

**oOo**

_**Ambar Hoo-Aoi**__**: **__Me alegro que te esté conquistando con Severus :D, jaja. Espero algún día escribir algo de Scorpius. También quiero escribir algo de Sirius, pero ahora tengo otro fanfic en mente, que probablemente empiece el otro año. Primero quiero terminar este, y tener los suficientes capítulos de Cuando las cenizas vuelan para poder publicar tranquila. Creo que, en PF, EPDG lo actualizaré por el viernes, porque ese día seré libre!_

_**Veyita Snape: **__Me alegro que te guste este fanfic. De verdad no te arrepentirás de haberlo leído. _

_Un beso a todos mis lectores, cariños._


	48. Los prisioneros

**Capítulo 48: Los prisioneros**

"

Merlina quitó el encantamiento a la puerta y la abrió para que el poltergeist se marchara. Con Draco, asomaron sus cabezas al pasillo, aferrando sus varitas con fuerza.

Vieron cómo Peeves llegaba al final del corredor, para inflar su pecho de aire y gritar a todo pulmón:

―¡LOS INTRUSOS HAN ENTRADO A LA CABAÑA DE HAGRID! ¡INTRUSOS EN LA CABAÑA DE HAGRID!

Alcanzaron a entrar las cabezas antes que un Mortífago los viera. El hombre corrió hacia donde había ido Peeves, gritando disparates. El piso llegó a temblar de tanta gente que corría.

Alcanzaron a oír un "¡Puede que sea Potter! Rápido, ¡vamos!"

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no iban a ser vistos, se pusieron las capuchas y echaron a correr, con varita en mano, por el pasillo. Doblaron la esquina y se agacharon antes de pasar por el balcón que daba al vestíbulo, al lado de una armadura. Se asomaron y vieron a dos Mortífagos que estaban vigilando la entrada: la puerta estaba abierta y estaban lo suficientemente distraídos para no ser vistos si pasaban rápido.

Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido en un inicio del paradero de Pansy Parkinson, habrían podido dar de inmediato con el despacho de McGonagall, si tener que estar haciendo tanto jaleo…

Draco hizo un signo afirmativo con el pulgar para indicar a Merlina que podían avanzar.

Corrieron hacia la otra baranda lo más agachados que pudieron y se apegaron a la pared, respirando agitados: nada había pasado; podían continuar.

Entrar al despacho de McGonagall no fue gran cosa. Al parecer, quien quisiera podía entrar al lugar. La joven Slytherin debía estar como una prisionera. ¿Era por seguridad o un castigo por haber quedado embarazada? ¿O tal vez, una simple medida de protección?

―¡Draco!

Merlina alcanzó a ver, con envidia, cuando la puerta se cerraba tras ella, el abrazo que unió a los dos muchachos. El pelo negro de la chica se mezcló con el de él al vivir un beso violento y breve.

―¡Estás vivo! Estás vivo, Draco, Draco…

Merlina se sintió incómoda. Miró su entorno, sin notar demasiado cambio. Lo único que había de distinto era un coche con un bebé regordete y rosado en el interior. Un niño con pelo rubio y ojos castaños.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar sus propios hijos. Habían pasado tan sólo unas pocas horas desde que se había separado de ellos, pero les parecían siglos con tanto riesgo que habían corrido desde que habían emprendido el viaje con el Slytherin.

Pansy hizo un gesto seco y frívolo con la cara cuando la vio parada frente a la puerta. Merlina respondió con una mirada neutra. Eran tantas las emociones y sentimientos que estaba concibiendo en ese momento, que no sabía qué cara poner. No sabía si la envidia, el odio o la tristeza invadían más su cuerpo. Detestaba sentirse así, como una mala persona.

Estaba, sin duda, conforme de haber ayudado: había cumplido su promesa. Pero ¿y ahora qué? Draco era feliz, no tenía más problemas que enfrentar, salvo el peligro inminente que corría tanto como ella misma por haberse inmiscuido en el castillo. Pero fuera de eso, él estaba con su novia y su hijo. ¿Y ella? Claro, insegura, más que nunca, sin tener idea de qué hacer o adónde ir, aún teniendo conocimiento de lo que debía enfrentar en algún momento. Sin tener a Severus a su lado y sin poder estar con sus hijos.

Sabía que no era la única que tenía ese tipo de problemas, contaba al mismo Harry Potter como un gran ejemplo paralelo a su vida. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, se estaba sintiendo como la persona más desgraciada del planeta y temía que ello jamás acabara.

No hacían falta ni cien dementores para que aumentaran su infelicidad. Pero, intentó no demostrarla mucho.

―Creo que es mejor irse ya ―dijo Merlina intentando que su voz no sonara a "interrupción cruel". Logró sentirse orgullosa cuando Draco tomó al bebé en sus brazos para verlo mejor, pero aquella tierna escena no podía durar toda la tarde. Unos diez minutos habían pasado ya desde que llegaron allí, y contando que pudieron haber descubierto la tetra de Peeves, debían marcharse en ese mismo instante.

―Sí, sí. Pansy, te sacaremos por la chimenea, tenemos algo de polvos Flu en nuestras mochilas.

―¿Dónde nos esconderemos? ―preguntó.

―En un lugar que conocemos bien… en el séptimo piso. Debemos ir al despacho de Flitwick. Yo iré primero por si hay alguien vigilando.

Pansy desapareció en segundo lugar, con el bebé en sus brazos, cubriéndole el rostro para protegerlo de las cenizas. Merlina fue a continuación.

No había nadie en el despacho. Estaba como el de la profesora de Transformaciones: con las cosas en su lugar. La única diferencia era que había polvo en las superficies.

Merlina tuvo que reconocer que se confiaron: le habían salido las cosas tan bien hasta ese momento, que con suerte rastrearon el pasillo con la mirada cuando salieron. De todos modos, se veía solitario.

Draco se detuvo frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, pero mirando hacia la pared opuesta. Pasó una mano por la pared desnuda, pensativo. Luego, indicó que lo siguieran y comenzó a pasearse, con los ojos cerrados, de un lugar a otro.

Merlina miró a Pansy, esperanzada mientras caminaban al ritmo de Draco. Ésta le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

A la tercera vez se detuvieron. Draco miró, decepcionado.

―¿Qué se supone que haremos? ―preguntó Merlina, mirando cómo Draco retomaba sus paseos a pesar del infructuoso resultado. El terror comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

―No lo sé… ―dejó la palabra en el aire.

No hubo resultado alguno ni a la segunda ni a la tercera, si es que tenía que ser visible el cambio.

―¡Maldita cosa estúpida! ―gruñó golpeando con los puños la pared.

―No hables tan fuerte… ―sugirió Merlina haciendo señales desesperadas al rubio para que se calmara.

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de Pansy. Al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

Unos quince metros más allá había aparecido un Mortífago enmascarado, y la cara de culpabilidad acabó por delatarlos. Tal vez pudieron haber pasado desapercibidos. Tal vez.

―¡Hey! ¡Impedimenta!

Esquivaron a tiempo el hechizo. Draco le arrebató a Pansy su hijo y a ella la tomó de la mano para apresurarla en la carrera. Merlina iba delante de ellos, tomando velocidad a cada zancada que daba, sin tener idea del lugar que pensaba utilizar de refugio. Las antorchas, armaduras y cuadros, parecían volar en pedazos a su alrededor.

―¡Los intrusos están en el séptimo piso! ―gritó la voz del Mortífago, corriendo tras ellos y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los que ellos esquivaron de milagro.

Doblaron la esquina, perdiendo al Mortífago de vista y volviendo a doblar por otro pasillo para despistarlo. Merlina ya había perdido completamente el sentido de orientación; simplemente, estaba huyendo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que Draco se había quedado bastante atrás, tratando de abrir una puerta.

―¿Qué demonios haces?

―En esta sala hay una chimenea ―dijo logrando su objetivo, justo a tiempo.

En una esquina reapareció el mago que les seguía y, por el otro, un encantamiento pasó rozando el hombro de Merlina, rasgándole la túnica. Observó a ambos lados, con el terror a flor de piel; hasta los personajes de los retratos huyeron del lugar, como si presintieran algún crimen. Miró a Draco fugazmente, suplicando que la ayudara. Él ya estaba adentro, con la cabeza asomada y a punto de cerrar la puerta.

―Draco ―susurró Merlina, anhelante, no queriendo creer lo que luchaba por aparecer en su mente.

―Lo siento ―contestó él, apenas moviendo los labios.

Y cerró la puerta.

Merlina actuó mecánicamente, lanzándose al piso para esquivar los maleficios que lanzaron los Mortífagos mientras se aproximaban. Pero, daba igual lo que hiciera, de todos modos su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada.

―¡Ve a buscar a los otros! ―dijo uno al Mortífago que les había visto en el inicio.

Merlina quiso aprovechar el segundo de distracción. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a arrodillarse cuando unas cuerdas se enroscaron en su cuerpo tumbándola de cara al piso, haciendo que su varita rodara lejos de sus manos. Tuvo que agachar la cara para darse en la frente contra el piso y no en la mandíbula o en la nariz.

Quedó viendo duendes cuando reaccionó del golpe. Dolía de los mil demonios. Pero no sabía qué dañaba más, la crueldad de Malfoy o el mismo golpe.

―Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí… ―dijo el Mortífago aproximándose a ella, que estaba como babosa en sal sobre el gélido piso de piedra.

Merlina sintió que le clavaban la punta de un zapato en la espalda y la empujaban. Quedó boca arriba. Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Eso sí era por el dolor de la frente, ya comenzaba a inflamársele la zona.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer? ―inquirió el hombre, imponente y de pelo castaño tan largo como el de Severus, sonriendo con fingida amabilidad.

Merlina no quiso contestar, frunciendo la boca, como si quisiera evitar que le escaparan las palabras.

El hombre, suspiró con dramatismo.

―Preguntaré por segunda vez. ¿Quién eres, _maldita sangre sucia_? ―ubicó su pie encima de la mano de Merlina y comenzó a hacer presión.

―No soy una sangre sucia ―escupió Merlina, con odio. Era una monumental mentira, pero estaba tan despechada, tan, asustada… No podía pensar tampoco con claridad… De pronto todo estaba muy nebuloso.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Segura? Digo, si no lo fueras, no huirías como lo has hecho… Además, tu cara es demasiado común. He visto como tuyas, miles en los muggles.

Merlina sintió dolor en los dedos de la mano. El Mortífago cada vez apretaba más.

―Yo soy John Gibbon. Tal vez fui mal educado ―corroboró, agachándose y mirando a Merlina con sus maléficos ojos azules y sonriendo con unos dientes amarillos. Blandió la varita de forma amenazadora ―. Así que, última vez que realizo la pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Merlina no supo por qué mintió, pero daba igual lo que dijera, la iban a torturar de todos modos.

―Agatha Dunstan ―gruñó.

―Luego comprobaremos si estás o no en la lista de los _destinados a muerte_.

Sacó el pie que tenía sobre la mano de Merlina y la hizo ponerse de pie con brutalidad. Movió su varita y las cuerdas desaparecieron de sus pies, quedando sólo sus manos inmóviles delante de su estómago.

―Camina ―dijo agarrándola del cuero cabelludo. Merlina se obligó a no chillar y a aguantarse el dolor durante el largo camino que emprendió hacia la parte más aislada del séptimo piso.

"

Cuando terminó el largo camino por el caluroso túnel, se hallaron con el paisaje más insólito que pudieron pensar. Quedaron ciegos por tanta claridad que iluminaba la cueva. La luz caía directamente sobre algo que parecía cristal o una pista de hielo. El lugar acababa en una pared de barro circular.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―preguntó Severus, evitando demostrar su asombro. No quería sentirse ignorante, y tampoco como si jamás en su vida hubiera visto cosas buenas o lugares fuera de lo común.

―Ahora lo sabremos ―respondió Dumbledore arrodillándose ante la capa de vidrio del suelo. Colocó una mano encima y…

…atravesó lo que parecía líquido.

―Es sólo agua ―respondió. Luego, miró sobre sus gafas lo que parecía ser su reflejo. Transcurrió cerca de un minuto― Vaya. Esto es muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Este espejo líquido muestra lo que está ocurriendo en el momento, lo que sea que quieras saber. Es impresionante. Mucho más útil que el espejo de Oesed.

Severus se aproximó y se agachó también, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

―No veo nada ―comentó sorprendido.

―Tal vez es porque estoy yo adelante. Me echaré para atrás.

Severus se arrodilló con la vista hacia la pantalla de agua. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido por la incertidumbre. ¿O era preocupación?

Al principio creyó que no había resultado, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a formarse una nebulosa figura en el fondo del agua. Parecía un dibujo abstracto en sepia, mas poco a poco fue delineándose la imagen, dando un resultado bastante similar a las fotografías de El Profeta.

―No puede ser ―siseó cuando vio a Merlina siendo tironeada por un pasillo… Un pasillo de Hogwarts. Un momento, ¡estaban pasando frente uno de los cuadros del séptimo piso! ―Merlina ―dijo inconscientemente acongojado.

―¿Qué sucede, Severus?

Snape vio como trataba de zafarse de su captor, intentando escupirle la cara y moviéndose como un gusano. El hombre apegó su cabeza contra la muralla, haciendo que la cara de Merlina se contrajera de dolor.

―Esto no puede ser. Es… Es Merlina. Está en Hogwarts y… ―analizó la imagen, No había nadie más. Y ella estaba delgada, igual que siempre. Era obvio que ya había nacido su hijo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Repentinamente, al cambiar de pensamiento, se configuró otra imagen en el espejo. Vio a dos mujeres que conversaban con aspecto preocupado en una habitación iluminada y pequeña. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda y una de ellas sostenía un bulto blanco y lo mecía de un lado al otro.

Era su hijo, o su hija, que lloraba. ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?

―¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde están, maldita sea?

Respondiendo a su pregunta, y fue algo completamente inesperado, se trazaron unas letras doradas, formando las palabras:

_Lugar: sala 24 (Abubakar Sawalha), segunda planta, San Mungo. _

Severus entendió la magia del líquido de inmediato.

―¿Cómo entro sin ser visto? ―inquirió en un susurro.

_Entrada: colocarse frente a la puerta de la sala 24 y tocar ésta tres veces con la varita. Luego, con ambas manos, empujar hasta que la puerta se ponga de color azul._

Se reincorporó. No necesitaba saber más. De pronto una energía había invadido su pecho. Era ira y algo más.

―Me debo marchar, Dumbledore. Merlina está en peligro y mi hijo puede que también.

Dumbledore suspiró cansinamente.

―Supuse que pasaría esto.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―inquirió Severus poniéndose a la defensiva y apretando los puños.

―Sabía que desertarías. Me imaginé que podría llegar a haber un motivo. Tarde o temprano tendrías que arreglar tus errores.

Severus miró el suelo. _Errores. Una vida llena de errores._

―No ha sido cobardía. ¡No soy un cobarde! ―recalcó entre dientes.

―Ya lo sé Severus, me lo dijiste alguna vez. Pero eres orgulloso. Eres prepotente y muy cerrado de mente. Si no logras cambiar eso, si no logras (y no digo que seas una mala persona) ―añadió viendo la expresión iracunda del hombre ― manejarte como deberías, vas a terminar por perder todo lo que te ha costado ganar, y créeme que es mucho más de lo que tú imaginas. Tienes personas para amar y quienes te aman. No dejes que las actitudes y sentimientos que aún emanan tus heridas abiertas, dejen que te hundan en la tierra ―Dumbledore se aproximó hasta Severus, quien se obligó a no retroceder, y le colocó una apergaminada mano en su hombro ―. Eres fuerte, Severus, y tú aún no quieres aprovechar ese poder.

―Yo no quiero abandonarlo porque se me da la gana ―continuó Severus intentando ignorar lo que había oído ―. A pesar de que usted no me ha contado prácticamente nada de lo que hemos estado averiguando, le que querido ayudar y lo habría seguido haciendo si no fuera por lo que acabo de ver.

―No te tienes que excusar conmigo, Severus. Yo puedo continuar sólo; con la fuente podré saber más cosas transcendentales y será fácil, creo, si logro contactarme con la Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo, tú perteneces a ella aún, sigues siendo un miembro, y necesito que hagas algo cuando te asegures de la salvedad de tu familia.

Severus escuchó con atención.

―Necesito que saques la espada de Gryffindor que está en mi despacho (estoy seguro que nadie ha podido vencer los privilegiados encantamientos que tiene la oficina del director) la pongas en el Sombrero Seleccionador y lo lleves contigo hasta que recibas mi mensaje.

Severus asintió con solemnidad.

―Lo haré ―prometió.

―Entonces, buena suerte, Severus.

―Buena suerte a usted, señor director.

Con esa última palabra y un sencillo apretón de manos, Severus caminó por el mismo túnel que habían recorrido y salió a la superficie, preparándose para el nuevo viaje que iba a realizar y que tanto había tardado en emprender.

"

Aún estaba atontada cuando el Mortífago la empujó con violencia hacia el aula. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero varios brazos la recibieron antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio.

La cabeza le bombeaba a mil por el golpe que el maldito bastardo le había obligado a darse contra la compacta pared de piedra del castillo. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta la situación, tal vez se lo mereciera. Es decir, había intentado escupirlo, pisarlo y huir. Lamentablemente, bajo el nuevo régimen en el que el mundo mágico Inglés estaba sometido, indicaba que se merecía ello. No quedaba otra cosa que aceptarlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirió alguien a su lado. Las manos que la habían atajado, la habían hecho sentarse en una dura silla de hierro.

Abrió los ojos y se sacó la mano que tenía en la cabeza.

―Creo que sí ―contestó mirando a un grupo de jóvenes y adultos que no sobrepasaban los diez en total ― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―preguntó súbitamente asombrada. El lugar no estaba iluminado, no precisaba de comodidades, no había chimenea ni nada que pudiera quitar la humedad del lugar, salvo las antorchas que iluminaban el penumbroso calabozo que se hallaba en pleno séptimo piso, sin ventanas ni ventilaciones visibles. Y a contar por las cadenas que colgaban, nadie podía estar allí por ser simples invitados. Era una habitación de torturas.

―Hemos sido apresados por los Mortífagos ―contestó un joven mago con desdén ―. Nos han pillado inmiscuyéndonos en Hogsmeade.

―Sí, hemos sabido que en el castillo se ha congregado gente para luchar ―contestó otra muchacha con rasgos asiáticos ―. Yo soy Cho, ¿y tú?

―Soy Merlina ―contestó vagamente confundida ―. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se está congregando gente para luchar en el castillo? Es decir, ¿no somos los únicos aquí?

―Claro que no ―contestó un chico rubio y muy joven para estar allí metido entre los demás; de hecho se le hacía conocido, estaba segura haberlo visto en el castillo cuando estaba de celadora. Le parecía tanto tiempo… ―. De hecho yo vine aquí buscando a mi hermano Colin. Se suponía que debía permanecer en casa, pero no pude, así que vine y me atraparon. Tú eres la celadora, ¿no? ―añadió.

―Sí. Bueno, lo era.

Merlina, oyendo las historias de cada uno, fue observándolos con atención. Todos se veían maltrechos, delgados y con heridas visibles en la cara y manos. Estaban sucios y malolientes. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Merlina más que todo eso: su expresión era de optimismo. ¿Qué podía llenarles de esperanza y fuerzas si estaban encerrados allí, con más probabilidades de morir que de llevar una vida plena? No logró comprender, no logró conectar las ideas.

Ella estaba triste, frustrada. ¿Cómo había creído que Draco Malfoy la iba ayudar hasta el final si era el mismo de siempre? ¿Cómo había podido creer que él era diferente a lo que había conocido alguna vez? Y ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo había imaginado que él iba a arriesgarse para rescatarla de la captura por los Mortífagos, si iba aponer en peligro la vida de su novia e hijo?

Quizá ella había sido demasiado egoísta, creyendo que tenía que servirle a ella como un elfo doméstico, como si hubiesen hecho un pacto. Pero apenas habían realizado una promesa, y éstas, se podían romper.

Le costaba, sin embargo, reconocer que Draco Malfoy, había hecho mucho más que ella por él. Pero le dolía, le dolía quedarse sola, lo que le llevaba a otra cosa…

Severus.

¿Podía sentirse odio por alguien que se ama? Al parecer, sí. Ella lo sentía. Pensar en los buenos momentos le hacía flotar por pocos segundos, hasta que un mal recuerdo se atravesaba por su mente, extendiendo el odio como un cáncer por su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le había hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué la había tratado de ese modo, como si ella no importara nada? ¿Es que, acaso, era así?

Si no la hubiera dejado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. No obstante, ¿qué le aseguraba que habrían salido victoriosos si hubiesen estado juntos? ¿Y si tenían que separarse en el camino para lograr sobrevivir, cada uno por su lado, porque era el único modo de llegar vivos hasta el final? Y si ella se hubiese quedado al lado de sus hijos, ¿habrían ellos corrido más riesgo a su lado? ¿Y sus amigas?

―Puedes ir al baño si quieres refrescarte ―dijo una mujer de su edad con amabilidad cuando la vio pasarse le puño por una sudorosa frente ―. Está tras esa puerta. Lo hemos tratado de mantener limpio con la única varita que tenemos. También podemos hacer aparecer comida de las cocinas gracias a ella, así que si tienes hambre…

Merlina asintió y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies. No supo para qué lo hizo, si sabía que iba a estallar en llanto.

Cuando abrió la llave del agua, juró haber oído la voz de Severus que pronunciaba su nombre. ¿Tenía que recordarle su consciencia ello? Era sufrimiento, martirio.

¿Por qué no perdía la memoria en ese instante? ¿Por qué tenía que haber, ese hecho, interrumpido su vida por largo tiempo? Ahora, los recuerdos, golpeaban en su mente como martillos afilados en su cerebro, dañándole.

_No, Merlina. Debes aguantar. Eres fuerte, tienes a tus hijos, que esperan por ti_.

Al recordar eso, se metió la mano dentro del pantalón, tocando un bolsillo interno de éste y sacando una foto que siempre guardaba con ella. Era tan innata la protección que brindaba a esa imagen, que se olvidaba ya que la llevaba con ella constantemente. Donde fuese que fuera, la guardaba con ella, en cualquier bolsillo seguro, o en el sostén, incluso en los calzones, cuando tenían bolsillos.

Observó la imagen, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete. Se secó las lágrimas. Ahí estaba su familia, rodeándola, amándola. Ellos no la habrían abandonado jamás de no ser por lo ocurrido. Y ella no iba a hacer algo así, no iba a echar su vida por la borda, sin tener en cuenta a sus hijos y al propio Severus, por quien rogaba con toda su alma que estuviera a salvo.

Si ya no estuviera entre los vivos, ella lo habría sentido, ¿no?

Se lavó la cara, se refrescó y salió con una sonrisa en la cara, tratando de infundir seguridad propia. No quería que la vieran como un ser débil, que era lo que solía aparentar.

―¿Han planeado salir de aquí? ―preguntó, tomando lugar en el suelo junto a los demás, sobre unas mantas raídas que habían colocado.

―Lo hemos pensado varias veces ―contestó un hombre moreno ―. Pero con una varita es bastante imposible. Además, no hemos estado más de una semana acá. Y los encantamientos que ponen a la puerta sólo los puede deshacer la misma varita.

―Yo llegué ayer, por ejemplo ―terció una mujer.

―No sabemos dónde podemos escondernos, y tampoco tenemos idea de dónde están los demás―continuó el hombre.

―Y ya nos han torturado. Ni queremos arriesgarnos a dar un paso en falso ―comentó otro con pesadumbre.

_Claro, no es cosa simple_, pensó Merlina, rindiéndose y aceptando que iba a pasar largo tiempo allí. Iba a tener que pensar en una idea muy buena si quería salir de allí, y eso iba a tardar días en formarse en su mente.

"

Severus tuvo que acercarse a un río antes de continuar el rumbo que iba a emprender. Estaba sediento y sucio, y necesitaba componer energías y aclarar sus pensamientos. El agua no iba a ser quien quitara eso, pero sí le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Lavó su ropa, la secó y, por último, cuando el sol calentaba más a la hora de la tarde, desapareció de allí, apareciendo en una calle de Londres, la misma en la que habían aparecido con Merlina cuando se decidió llevarla a San Mungo para que le hicieran un chequeo. Viejos tiempos.

¿Cómo iba a entrar al Hospital? No sabía bien. Lo primero que hizo al estar oculto en aquél callejón, fue transformar ciertos aspectos de su cara, empequeñeciendo su nariz y poblando su rostro de vello facial. Hizo que su cabello disminuyera se apegara más a su nuca y, cuando ya estuvo listo, cambió de color su túnica, tiñéndola azul. Estaba seguro que cualquiera que lo conociera bien como Dumbledore o Merlina, incluso la profesora McGonagall y algunos Mortífagos, podrían distinguir quién el que estaba tras esa máscara. No obstante, si actuaba con tranquilidad, sin hacerse el misterioso, podría pasar desapercibido. De todos modos, presentía que San Mungo era uno de los pocos lugares seguros en un gran porcentaje.

Salió de allí y se encaminó a Purge y Dowse, S.A. Se colocó frente a la maniquí y mintió, diciendo que tenía un problema de hipo constante para que le dejaran entrar.

Su presentimiento fue un total error: cuando entró a la sala de esperas, un hombre de capa negra se acercó a él. Era el guardia más cercano, porque había varios ubicados alrededor.

Lo peor de todo, era que casi no había gente. La mayoría de los magos eran de sangre mestiza y por supuesto que no se atrevían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, acercarse al San Mungo, porque sabían que iban a ser apresados y torturados para "extraerles la última gota de magia".

Incluso los pocos magos y brujan que permanecían en la sala con diferentes enfermedades y maldiciones en ellos, se notaban asustados. Dirigían constantemente miradas a los guardias que protegían la sala de una posible revolución.

Severus temió a ser descubierto. Claro que, no pensaba marcharse de allí sin haber visto a al ser que habían dado vida con Merlina.


	49. Hijos y castigos

**Capítulo 49: Hijos y castigos**

"

―¿Es capaz de hablar? ―le preguntó el mago.

Severus sintió un alivio súbito. Su voz, completamente patética, no hacía juego con su cara. Era un monigote más de los nuevos aspirantes a Mortífagos, que con el poco servicio que tenían ya hecho, no les alcanzaba ni para la lengua de la serpiente que formaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

―Sí, tengo un problema serio en el brazo derecho ―dijo dolorido, cambiando su motivo de visita ―, me ha mordido un monstruo que no conozco y creo que se ha infectado.

El hombre miró el brazo de Severus con suspicacia.

―Yo no veo nada ―comentó arqueando una negra ceja.

Severus actuó demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta: moviendo su varita desde sin sacarla de su bolsillo, puso bajo la maldición Imperius al individuo.

―Vaya, ya lo noto ―comentó con voz relajada y la vista desenfocada ―. Es una horrible, horrible herida. Sígame, yo le conduciré a la habitación que debe visitar.

Sin levantar sospechas ―los otros guardianes no se movieron de sus puestos, e incluso los ignoraron cuando fueron hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, de "Heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas" ―se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando llegaron al principio del pasillo se encontraron con otro guardia. No fue una sorpresa total para Severus. Imaginó que, habiendo guardias en la entrada, habría más en los otros pisos.

―La recepcionista te llama ―hizo que le dijera el hombre, a quien mantenía bajo la maldición, al guardia que custodiaba la segunda planta.

―¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La ballena o la flaca? ―preguntó el aludidocon súbito interés.

―La flaca. Se fue al quinto piso, te esperará allá.

El mago se pasó una mano por el pelo y se planchó la túnica con las manos antes de retirarse con una sonrisa de galán en la cara, hacia el último piso.

Severus, cuando se vio solo allí, fue hasta la puerta de Abubakar Sawalha. Borró la memoria del mago que le había acompañado y, luego, sin quitarle la maldición Imperius, lo envió a su puesto original.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. A pesar de que corría cierto peligro, tendría tiempo de entrar a la sala antes de que el otro hombre se diera cuenta que la "recepcionista flaca" nunca había estado en el quinto piso, y regresara. Por tanto, no era ello lo que le preocupaba, en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo o hija, y eso iba a cambiar su vida en el instante en que ocurriera. Era acercarse a la verdad, conocer la verdad de una vez por todas, luego de haberla negado tantas veces como si fuera un pecado. El corazón le bombeaba a toda velocidad. No sentía como si se fuera a arrepentir, pero sí a desmayar.

Tocó, con la punta de la varita, tres veces la puerta. Puso ambas manos sobre ésta y empujó hasta que la puerta cambió de color, pasando de blanco a celeste, y de celeste a un azul intenso.

Nervioso, hambriento y con el estómago revuelto, giró el pomo, entró a la sala y cerró la puerta tras él, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

La habitación tenía dos camas, un juego de comedor, un par de sillones y una cocina, que calentaba una tetera en ese instante. Una gran cuna con mantos de parches multicolores estaba al lado de una de las camas, y un cuadro del sanador Abubakar Sawalha sanando a gente con el poder de sus manos, estaba clavado en una de las paredes.

Las dos mujeres, que conversaban en voz baja ocupando los sillones, frente a una gran cuna, se giraron hacia él, asustadas, tomando sus varitas rápidamente.

_Jamás subestimes a las mujeres, _fue un pensamiento que pudo lograr formarse antes de lanzarse tras el único armario que decoraba el cuarto, rogando tener tiempo para que le escucharan. No le gustaba "rogar", pero era completamente necesario cuando las dos mujeres se habían puesto de pie, ambas gritando maldiciones, las cuales dejaron una horrible quemadura en un tapiz.

―¡Dejen explicarme! ―gruñó empuñando su varita ― No vengo a hacerles daño. No soy un Mortífago ―gritó a las desconocidas.

Pudo haberse defendido fácilmente, pero no quería usar la violencia si no era necesaria. Ya había "abusado" demasiado a causa de Lord Voldemort.

―¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

―¿Quién diablos eres? ―rugió la otra.

Severus no quiso dar su nombre. Después de todo, era bastante conocido dentro del mundo mágico e inspiraba, casi siempre, desconfianza, tanto por su pasado como por su manera de ser. Al final, haber sido el siervo del Señor de las Tinieblas y de Dumbledore, tenía sus pros y contras.

―Soy el padre del niño o niña que tienen en la cuna. He venido a buscarlo ―contestó con frialdad―. No sé por qué tienen ustedes a mi hijo, pero si han conocido a la madre, entonces deben saber que soy esposo de Merlina Morgan.

Hubo silencio. Severus se imaginó que estaban cuchicheando entre ellas.

―¿Puedo salir de aquí sin ser atacado? ―siseó.

―Por supuesto ―contestó una de ellas sin aliento.

Severus se reincorporó con la varita en alto, pero las mujeres no estaban preparadas para una lucha. Las dos estaban anonadadas, mirando el lugar en donde estaba él.

―¿Eres Severus Snape? ―preguntó la más pequeña y delgada observándolo con recelo.

―Sí.

―Pero no luces como tú ―dijo la robusta ― ¿Cómo llegaste?

―¿A qué se refieren que "no luzco como yo"? ― Severus ignoró la otra pregunta, era una muy larga historia como para contarla.

―A… eres diferente.

Severus recordó que había transformado su cara. Señaló su rostro con la varita y, tras susurrar una palabra, sus facciones volvieron a lo que eran antes, al mismo tiempo.

―Eso explica todo ―dijo la pequeña ―. No puedo creer que realmente seas tú.

―¿Nos conocemos? ―inquirió Severus, ya seguro que no volvería a ser atacado, aproximándose a ambas.

―Tú eras nuestro profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Yo soy Endora y ella es Susan; fuimos y _somos_ amigas de Merlina Morgan.

El hombre las miró con atención. Pudo recordarlas bien de niñas; logró ver con claridad a Merlina junto a sus dos amigas cuando tenían catorce años. Por supuesto que estaban cambiadas, pero sus contexturas eran las mismas, y sus miradas de desprecio, también. Las reconoció al fin.

―¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar a Merlina? ―saltó Susan antes que pudiera Severus volver a abrir la boca.

―¿Disculpa?

―Eres un desgraciado ―continuó. Endora asintió con fervor ―. Te atreviste a dejar a tu esposa sola, a su suerte. Murió su otra amiga, Agatha, y quedó sola con ese mocoso idiota llamado Draco ―Severus abrió los ojos como platos. Tanto golpe de información hizo que su corazón tomara un ritmo acelerado ―. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora te asombras? Si no supiera que soy más débil que tú, te estaría moliendo a patadas.

―Ella ha vivido a duras penas este último tiempo ―añadió Endora ―. Jamás debiste abandonarla. Y si yo no tuviera algo de autocontrol, también te estaría golpeando.

―Ustedes no saben nada ―respondió tornándose rojo de ira ―. No tienen idea de por qué la dejé.

―No, no lo sabemos, Merlina no quiso decirnos. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón es una idiotez, seguro.

Severus avanzó un paso, notándose imponente.

―No te da derecho a ti, Clapp, para hablarme así ―dijo recordando súbitamente su apellido ―. No eres más de lo que eras antes, por mucho que seas amiga de Merlina.

―¿Y qué? Tú tampoco eres más de lo que fuiste alguna vez. Se nota que sigues siendo un idiota.

―¿Qué te vio Merlina? ―preguntó Endora con una mirada de escepticismo.

Severus apretó los puños. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Eso, debieron preguntárselo a ella ―contestó apenas moviendo los labios.

―Lo hicimos, créeme ―repuso Susan ―, y ve muchas cosas en ti que parecen inventadas.

―No he venido a discutir mi relación con Morgan acá. He venido a buscar a mi hijo ―repuso con firmeza.

―¿A buscar a tu hijo? ―inquirió Susan, burlesca ― Perdón, pero tú esposa no nos dijo nada de entregárselo al padre si venía a buscarlo. Nos lo encargó a nosotros, a los dos. Están en nuestra custodia ― replicó Susan desafiante.

Severus dirigió una mirada de recelo a la cuna.

―¿A qué se refieren con "a los dos"?

―Pues, a los dos ― contestó Endora con sorna ―. Ni siquiera sabes la cantidad… ―murmuró.

Severus miró la cuna y luego a ellas, brevemente desconcertado.

―Tienes dos hijos, Snape ―declaró Endora cansinamente ―. El niño se llama Drake y la niña se llama Agatha. Nacieron el veinticinco de agosto, en la noche. Tienen tres meses y una semana.

Severus sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

_Dos hijos. Drake y Agatha._

Apartó a las dos mujeres de su camino y se asomó a la cuna. Allí estaban, indefensos. Narices pequeñas, pelo oscuro y de rostros pálidos. Mucho más parecidos a Merlina, pero podía notar que Agatha, al estar con los ojo cerrados, se parecía a él cuando lo hacía. Drake tenía sus labios. Todo lo demás, todo, era de Merlina.

Los ojos le ardieron pero se tragó aquella emoción que le estaba embargando poco a poco.

¿Realmente era cierto eso? ¿Sus hijos?

De pronto, aquél sentimiento desconocido se convirtió en desesperación y tuvo ganas de gritar y romper cosas como un adolescente enloquecido.

―¿Dos niños? ¿Qué voy a hacer con dos críos? ―inquirió sin pararse a pensar en el tipo de pregunta que estaba realizando. Apuntó con un dedo acusador a la cuna mientras que con la otra se agarraba el pelo― ¿Qué se supone se sucederá hora?

Susan y Endora se miraron con una mezcla de asombro y temor.

―Bueno, bueno ―farfulló Susan con sarcasmo ―, ¿fue eso lo que le dijiste a Merlina cuando la dejaste? ¿Este fue el "teatro" que recibió ella? Porque si vas a comenzar a decir cosas sin sentido, entonces te vas y desapareces de la vida de los niños para siempre, y te aconsejo que de la de ella también. Dudo que quiera volver a ver a alguien quien rechaza a sus hijos apenas conocidos… sólo porque son dos. Eres un adulto y sabes cómo suceden las cosas, así que deja de estar maldiciendo y culpando a la gente y asume tu maldita responsabilidad.

Severus recibió como diez bofetadas durante el sermón. Se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos. "Asume tu maldita responsabilidad". Sin contestar nada, aún impactado, sudoroso y con el corazón a mil, se aproximó a la cuna y se apoyó en ella, tratando de calmarse.

Bufó y se pasó una mano por los ojos, como si con eso pudiera extraer la preocupación y desecharla.

Se quedó allí durante lo que parecieron horas, pensando, con una sensación de desmayo que pocas veces había experimentado.

_Son parte de mí. Hay algo de mí allí. Hay algo de mí en dos cosas buenas, en dos milagros, en dos inocentes._

¿Por qué tenía que ver eso como algo negativo? Tener dos hijos era un record para cualquiera, y él no quería verlo así. O no era que no quisiera, sino que le costaba. No soportaba imaginarse que él y Merlina podrían morir y dejarlos solos, sin apoyo. No quería que ocurriera eso; prácticamente había vivido el abandono desde pequeño, y sabía lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, por lo mismo debía aprovechar de conocerlos, de estar con ellos. Eran sus hijos, no eran niños cualesquiera.

_Carpe Diem_ había escuchado decir muchas veces a la gente. Era la respuesta más acertada a lo que debía hacer. Aprovechar el momento.

Quiso tocarles, pero algo se lo impidió, como si temiera que esas mujeres se lo prohibieran ante el numerito que había hecho hace un rato atrás. Se sintió avergonzado.

―Son tus hijos, puedes cargarlos si deseas ―dijo Susan, ya calmada.

Severus sólo atinó por dejar pasar los dedos de la mano por sus cabezas. No se sentía capaz de tomarlos en brazo y tampoco quería despertarlos.

―Son cerca de las seis de la tarde, tenemos que despertarlos de todos modos.

Parecía que ambas podían leer sus gestos. Las mujeres eran muy perceptivas.

―Tenemos que darles la leche, así que… Despiértalos si deseas.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de que sus hijos lloraran cuando lo vieran, que le rechazaran cuando los cargara.

"

En dos días, pareció bajar la temperatura de la sala aún más. Carecían de ventanas, pero podían adivinar que ya comenzaban las nevadas que daban pie al mes de diciembre, y estaban a más altura, así que el frío era más intenso.

Ningún Mortífago se había acercado a la sala, así que la tranquilidad reinaba entre los prisioneros. Merlina, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que estaba bien. La tranquilidad comenzaba a ser su amiga, al igual que todos los que la acompañaban.

―He oído un rumor ―dijo Cho dirigiéndose a Merlina con una misteriosa sonrisa ―. ¿Es cierto que salías con el profesor Snape?

No le gustó con el tono que lo dijo. Comenzaba a odiar la manera en que la mayoría hablaba de Severus. Ella tenía el derecho de hablar mal de él, nadie más. Era ella la que lo conocía, ningún otro había estado con él como ella lo había hecho.

―Sí, es cierto. Y es mi esposo ―añadió con orgullo mostrando su anillo.

―Vaya… ¿y no te ha torturado alguna vez? ―inquirió Dennis Creavey, como si se tratara de algo emocionante.

― ¿Qué? ―saltó escandalizada ―Por supuesto que no ―respondió ofendida.

_ No, no me ha torturado físicamente. Pero me ha matado emocionalmente muchas veces._

―Pero dicen que es un Mortífago.

―Era un Mortífago ―rectificó ella sin dudar. Podía abandonarla, partirle el corazón, pero jamás mentirle frente a algo como eso ―. Ya no lo es más.

―¿Y dónde está ahora?

―Tiene deberes para Dumbledore ―dijo sin pensar. No quería decir que la había abandonado. Tampoco le hacía bien pensarlo. De todos modos, no tenía la obligación de contarle a nadie sobre Severus.

Nadie dijo nada más. Habían oído pasos fuera de la puerta.

De pronto, la puerta dio un chasquido.

La abertura de la puerta reveló la imagen de, nada más ni nada menos, Dolores Umbridge, siendo acompañada por dos Mortífagos. Su expresión era tan dura, que no supo ahora relacionar bien a Agatha con ella. Facialmente había rasgos, pero no se parecían en absoluto. Y, lo más importante, era que ella era lo peor que podía sucederle en esos instantes.

La mujer dio una despectiva mirada a cada uno de los prisioneros. Merlina miró hacia otro lado, mostrando la nuca, súbitamente nerviosa.

―¿Quién se supone dice ser mi sobrina? ―preguntó con voz aguda y recelosa. Merlina sentía aquellos ojos saltones pegados en su nuca.

―Ella ―dijo un Mortífago ―. ¡Hey, tú, ponte de pie y ven para acá!

Todos se giraron hacia Merlina.

―¿Eres su sobrina? ―inquirió Dennis, admirado.

Merlina se giró lentamente y se colocó de pie con la cabeza gacha. Antes, sin embargo, que lograra acercarse a la puerta, Umbridge chilló:

―¡Ella no es mi sobrina! ¡Ella es Merlina Morgan, la bruja que incendió el Ministerio y huyó de Azkaban!

Merlina retrocedió y se apegó a la pared, suplicando por el milagro de poder traspasar la muralla. ¿Cómo pudo haberse acordado de su nombre?

_Bruja enana desgraciada._

Al segundo se volvió a ver atada de piernas y manos. Se agachó cuando vio al Mortífago más feroz acercándose se a ella, pero fue peor, porque el tirón de pelo que le dio le produjo tanto dolor, que jamás de su boca había salido tal grito. De milagro no se lo arrancaron del cuero cabelludo.

―¡Agatha Dunstan murió por su culpa, vieja rata! ―aulló.

―¡No se la lleve! ¡No se la lleve!

―¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

―Retrocedan ustedes, si no quieren salir heridos también.

Merlina fue silenciada con un encantamiento y fue llevada hasta un aula contigua, más pequeña y más horrible en todos los aspectos. Fue empujada con brutalidad. Cuando cayó, pudo ver el brillo maligno de la mirada de Dolores Umbridge. No se había siquiera inmutado por su revelación. No le había importado.

―Te has hecho pasar por mi sobrina; no lo puedo creer. Eso de que está muerta, no me interesa. Menos me interesa tu vida, así que espero que tú también desaparezcas pronto.

―Madame Umbridge, no dude que recibirá el dolor que se merece.

La puerta se cerró y Merlina no pudo ver nada más. Estaba oscuro.

―Malditos ―dijo sin poder sacar sonido de la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos; no podía creer que Agatha sólo sería extrañada por ella ―. Malditos hijos de puta ― volvió a maldecir.

Agradeció no estar embarazada. Con el golpe que se había dado en el suelo, estaba segura que le habría hecho tener una pérdida si hubiese sido ese el caso.

Intentó gritar varias veces para sacar su voz, mas no ocurrió nada. No obstante, cuando creyó que no podría ser oída nunca más, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Pero no era nadie más que uno de los Mortífagos. Con un movimiento de la varita encendió las antorchas. La luz rebeló un rostro alargado, coronado por largo pelo castaño ondulado. Tenía una barba negra que le daba aspecto siniestro. Sólo le faltaba el parche en el ojo para parecer pirata.

―¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los mentirosos? ―preguntó cerrando la puerta con lentitud ―. Sufren.

Merlina trató de arrastrarse hacia el rincón, como si pudiera escapar del destino.

―No te preocupes, no necesito poca distancia para lo que haré ―rió ―. Si piensas que pienso tocarte, estás equivocada. No eres bonita, ni deseable. Pero tal vez lo hiciera si no tuviera la certeza de que eres una sangre impura. Una descendiente de muggles ―apuntó la cara de Merlina con la varita desencantándola ―. Ahora, habla.

―No tengo nada que decir ―gruñó Merlina.

―¿Ah, no? ―inquirió con malicia ―¿Entonces por qué entraste al castillo? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con algún tipo de "misión"? ¿No estarás involucrada en algo como la Orden del Fénix, o el grupo de Potter? ¿No formarás parte de algún grupo revolucionario?

―Sólo quise volver a Hogwarts. ¿Eso es un crimen?

―Bueno… Dado las nuevas circunstancias, sí, lo es. _¡Crucio!_

Merlina jamás había sentido dolor como ese, y tampoco atinó a pensar si sus padres habían sufrido algo similar. No parecía fuego, tampoco cuchillos, dagas o espinas. Era una mezcla de sufrimiento. Era tan fuerte, que sentía que iba a reventar, que los ojos se le iban a salir e iba terminar cortando, en cualquier momento, los dientes con la lengua si despegaba los dientes.

Gritó una y otra vez por las torturas. Porque no fue sólo una, fueron dos, tres, cinco.

―¡Para, por favor, para! ―suplicó bañada en lágrimas cuando el hombre se dio un descanso. La lengua la sentía medio dormida ―. De verdad no tengo nada que esconder. Sólo he entrado por intentar de ayudar a un amigo.

El Mortífago se arrodilló a su lado.

―¿A qué amigo?

―A Draco Malfoy, vine con él, lo quise ayudar a entrar porque necesitaba buscar algo que no me dijo…

―Pero huyó, Morgan, huyó. Y ahora sólo quedas tú pagando la cuenta. ¡Qué lástima!

―He venido a buscar a Craig Ledger ―sinceró, sin saber si eso surtiría efecto. Sin embargo, había un problema: Craig Ledger no existía, sino que Clive Lamport. Y no recordaba ese nombre como para haberlo dicho.

―¿Craig Ledger? Lamento decirte que no existe nadie a quién yo conozca con ese nombre. Luego lo averiguaremos. Pero por si es que estás mintiendo…

Una vez más, los gritos retumbaron por el pasillo, estremeciendo a los prisioneros de la sala de más allá.

―La van a matar ―dijo Cho con los ojos humedecidos ―. Van a matar a esa mujer.

―Tenemos que hacer algo por ella ―opinó otro.

―Pero necesitamos más varitas ―dijo Dennis con entusiasmo, como si el reto de obtenerlas fuera un sueño para él.

―Los guardias tienen muchas varitas, ¿no? Podemos atacar a uno. Si armamos revuelo podemos atraerlos. Y, ¿de qué te sirven los brazos y las piernas cuando no hay varita? No las tenemos de adornos, ¿no? Además, ya es hora de que salgamos de aquí.

Poco más tarde, Gibbon indagó si había un tal Craig Ledger en el lugar. Podía tener información útil, fuera quien fuese.

Y comenzó a correrse la voz.

"

Después de todo, Severus, fue bien recibido por las amigas de Merlina. Le dejaron dormir en una camilla, con la cuna al lado. Fue tan inesperado e increíble estar así, en esa situación, que no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba alerta a si se despertaban. ¿Lo hacía porque era su deber o porque necesitaba sentirse parte de ellos? ¿Quería enmendar el no haber estado en el nacimiento? ¿En el proceso?

Haber tenido contacto directo con cada uno, sin haber sido rechazado, fue más de lo que pudo pedir. Agatha había estirado sus brazos de inmediato y le había intentado pellizcar las mejillas con sus pequeños dedos. Sus ojos eran como los suyos, negros, aunque la forma de ellos era la de los de Merlina, grandes y, por supuesto, muy cálidos.

Drake se resistió un poco más, pero sin embargo se desenvolvió de inmediato con él, con la condición de estar de pie sobre sus piernas. Trató, con su boca desdentada, de morderle la nariz. Sus ojos eran los de Merlina, castaños, muy vivos. Pero tal vez pudiera parecerse más a él cuando fuera creciendo. Sólo esperaba llegar a saberlo en el futuro.

Ambos balbuceantes de palabras incomprensibles, e inquietos, tratando de agarrar todo eran, lo que para cualquiera se decía, "adorables".

No pudo expresar lo que sentía. No estando allí con dos mujeres, prácticamente desconocidas. No pudo reconocer, sin vergüenza o temeridad, lo bien que se había sentido, lo importante y especial que esos niños lo habían convertido de un segundo a otro, con tan sólo mirarle y darle un toque con sus manitos. Se sintió culpable por haber dicho esas palabras… Sólo quería velar por el cuidado de ellos, de alguna manera.

_No quise hacerlo, no quise negarlos. Ustedes son mis hijos, siempre serán mis hijos. No permitiré que nada les suceda. Nunca, nunca._

En la espesura de la oscuridad, Severus se prometió a sí mismo proteger a sus hijos a toda costa. Amaba a Merlina, la amaba, la extrañaba y de sólo pensar en ella, la comenzaba a desear de mil maneras. Era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y por quién arriesgaría todo. Pero de pronto sus prioridades habían cambiado, y no porque no la quisiera. Era imposible no cambiar de parecer cuando tenías a alguien al lado mucho más indefenso. Y estaba completamente seguro que ella los había dejado allí por seguridad, para arriesgar su vida y no la de ellos.

Sin embargo, aún con la cuna a su lado y la prueba que había tenido, afirmando que eran completamente de él, no podía sentirse como un padre. ¿Recibiría una señal cuando se dictara que tenía que comenzar a serlo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto de la pequeña Agatha. Por consecuencia, Drake despertó y comenzó también, removiéndose inquieto de su cuna.

Susan encendió la luz, apenas levantando la cabeza de la cama, y le dijo, con voz soñolienta:

―Ahí está el bolso con las cosas por si los tienes que cambiar. Y en la cocina está la olla de la leche…

Apagó la luz y volvió a sumergirse en un sueño profundo.

Severus, nervioso, tomó a cada uno en un brazo y comenzó a balancearlos en sus brazos para que se callaran. Comenzó a sentirse acalorado. Sintió que podía hacerles daño si les tomaba con mucha brusquedad. Parecían ser tan frágiles…

Tras dos minutos de llanto, los logró callar, haciendo que se durmieran con sus cabezas en cada hombro.

Con cuidado los dejó encima de la cama e iluminando con la varita, con algo de escrúpulos, revisó sus pañales. Estaban mojados hasta rebalsarse.

En el bolso de la mesa, rojo y grande con dibujos infantiles, encontró más mudas de ropas, paños suaves y pañales. Sin perder la calma ―era primera vez que hacía eso, jamás había tenido ningún niño a su cargo, no había tenido hermanos, y lo más cercano fue Wealthow, prima pequeña de Merlina, hermana de Philius Grace, quien había estado a cargo de la propia Merlina ―, estiró una manta en la cama, levantando con suavidad a los niños para ponerlos encima, y comenzó con la tarea.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta que había sido un trabajo simple y limpio. No se habían convertido en banshees por tanto llorar y tampoco había salido ningún tipo de espécimen de sus traseros al mudarlos.

Por alguna razón se le había hecho completamente familiar. Cuando esa emoción desconocida cruzó su cuerpo, se asustó, ¿o era un sentimiento? ¿Era amor? ¿Podía serlo si apena llevaba horas con ellos?

Jamás siquiera había tenido algún sueño semejante. No se le habría ocurrido pensar que, en algún momento de su vida, iba a tener a dos criaturas pequeñas en sus brazos. Con suerte en su imaginación se había visto, mucho antes de que los problemas en el mundo mágico comenzaran a tomar forma, con Merlina Morgan, en la vida futura. Pero nunca con hijos. Siempre solos, y ni siquiera casados. Pedirle matrimonio había sido algo de último momento, nunca lo planeó.

Casi como por instinto, cuando los acomodó en su cuna, posó sus labios unos segundos en sus frentes blancas y tersas.

Acostado en la cama de hospital, segundos más tarde, se sintió culpable otra vez y tuvo ganas de gritar.

_No te permitas encariñarte. No te permitas nada más que la mera responsabilidad que tienes con esos niños. No hagas nada más que pueda lastimar a alguien… o a ti mismo._

_ Qué he hecho._

Volvió a cuestionarse un sinfín de cosas, culpándose una y otra vez del error cometido por él y Merlina y, luego, pensando en que era una bendición para él estar viviendo eso. Al final, no tenía idea en qué concluir. Estaba confundido. Al menos, podía ya estar seguro que no imitaría la acción de su padre. Tobías lo había abandonado y él, Severus Snape, no debía recrear esa situación. Tampoco haría la vida de Merlina un infierno, como su padre lo había hecho con Eileen, su madre. Debía evitar errores…

Pero encariñarse, encariñarse era lo peligroso. También, el peligro lo ponía él. Seguro que estaba siendo buscado por los Mortífagos.

Observó a las dos mujeres, durmiendo tranquilas. Ahí no había posibilidad de que pudieran salir heridas y estaba seguro que serían responsables. Tal vez si él seguía otro camino, para no ponerlas en peligro y tratar de encontrar a Merlina… Pero sería como volver a huir de la realidad…

De pronto se oyó una respiración agitada y una voz que exclamó "¡Hey!". Severus desenvainó su varita e iluminó la habitación con ella, sentado en la cama, iluminando todos los rincones.

Casi inmediatamente reparó que lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el cuadro un poco más allá, en la misma pared en la que la cama estaba apoyada. Un nuevo miembro se había unido al grupo de gente que era sanado por Abubakar. Era una bruja, precisamente Dilys Derwent, quien había sido directora de Hogwarts y sanadora de San Mungo. Tenía sus rizos despeinados y estaba colorada.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―preguntó mirando para todos lados, tratando de distinguir a la persona que estaba tras la luz.

―¿Qué sucede? ―dijo la voz de Clapp o Stanwood, Severus no prestó mucha atención.

―Señora Dilys, ¿qué hace aquí? ―indagó Severus acercándose al cuadro.

―¿Quién está allí? ―dijo otra vez la bruja.

Severus hizo un movimiento con la varita, prendiendo todas las velas de la sala.

―¡Profesor Snape! ¡Usted…!

―No soy un Mortífago, Señora Dylis ―se adelantó él con gravedad ―. He estado trabajando para Dumbledore.

―¡Dumbledore! ―exclamó maravillada, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Tras Severus, se posicionaron Clapp y Stanwood para oír.

―¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué sucede? ―insistió Severus.

―He estado varias horas corriendo, buscando de habitación en habitación algún mago o bruja que esté interesado en regresar a Hogwarts para la guerra. He encontrado a algunos, les he dado el mensaje.

―Pero Hogwarts es inseguro, ¿no? ―Fue Susan Clapp la que habló.

―No, hay una sala, la sala Multipropósito. Alguien la ha logrado transformar en una fortaleza, nadie más puede entrar. La entrada está por el Cabeza de Puerco, tienen que decirle a Abeforth. Deben aparecer directamente en el lugar, resulta que Hogsmeade está bajo total control y es peligroso materializarse allí.

―¿Algún Mortífago sabe que se está infiltrando gente en Hogwarts?

―No, es muy seguro, profesor Snape. Estuve allí, mirando por el otro cuadro, y hay mucha gente. Ahora debo irme, me queda un montón de habitaciones ocultas como esta. Debo continuar.

Dicho eso, la bruja desapareció del cuadro.

Severus reflexionó unos segundos y, sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cuna. Drake y Agatha dormían plácidamente. Tal vez sería buena idea llevarlos…

―Oh, no, ni lo sueñes ―gruñó Susan golpeando su mano con el puño cerrado, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando ―. Ellos permanecerán aquí.


	50. Amor y odio

**Capítulo 50: Amor y odio**

"

Llegó la mañana y Merlina yacía en el suelo de piedra, entumida de frío, con los músculos agarrotados y aullantes de dolor. Tenía un moretón en la cara, que le tomaba la ceja y parte del ojo izquierdo. Sus manos estaban raspadas y manchadas de sangre coagulada. Probablemente, sus piernas estuvieran cubiertas de cardenales frescos. La situación se le hizo conocida: había estado en Azkaban.

Le habría gustado despotricar y decir todos los disparates que se cruzaran por la mente, pero el dolor era tal, que lo único que salía de su boca, era un ruido lastimero y ahogado.

Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie. Lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse tirada en el suelo. Tenía que salir del letargo y hacer funcionar sus músculos antes que se le tulleran y dejaran de obedecer sus órdenes.

Jamás pensó que llegara tal punto de perder tanto las esperanzas. Veía todo negro. Sin una varita, no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de allí. A menos que muriera, se hiciera fantasma y atravesara la pared. No era una mala solución. Deliraba.

_Bueno, bueno. Viví con muggles. Mi padre y mi hermano tenían una fuerza impresionante. Mi madre también, sobre todo cuando golpeaba a Drake las veces que éste se comportaba mal. Puedo intentar algo por el estilo, ¿no?_

Se imaginó que entraría algún Mortífago a la celda, por eso se ubicó al lado de la puerta. Y estuvo por dos largas horas así, en la misma posición.

La puerta de hierro se abrió pesadamente, sacándola del letargo en que estaba sumergida, casi durmiendo. Teniendo la esperanza de que existía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que su plan funcionara, simplemente se lanzó como fiera hacia el hombre que había entrado, con los dedos crispados, decidida a rasguñar y también a morder.

Era el mismo Mortífago que la había encerrado la primera vez, John Gibbon. A pesar de que era corpulento, le había tomado por sorpresa el peso del cuerpo de Merlina. Cayeron hacia atrás. Merlina de inmediato comenzó una lucha felina, rasgando piel y pellizcando.

―¡Perra maldita! ―rugió cuando Merlina le mordió el cuello sin escrúpulos ni preámbulos. Sólo estaba actuando bajo puro instinto de supervivencia.

Su mandíbula, débil, no logró hacer una gran herida. Pero el sabor de la sangre ajena le hizo titubear en el momento de huir, liberando una gran arcada. Gibbon la empujó al suelo, gruñendo del dolor, tapándose la herida con una mano. En la otra tenía la varita.

―Lo pagarás caro ―farfulló con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Merlina, logrando reaccionar a tiempo, se puso de pie e intentó correr. El problema rayaba en que ella no tenía varita, por eso no se sorprendió de un latigazo que le llegó en la espalda, rasgándole la túnica y la espalda.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se encontró nuevamente en el suelo del aula, con una herida enorme en la espalda y transpirando por tres sesiones de Cruciatus más. Tal vez se terminara acostumbrando al dolor. Al menos, lo había intentado. Lo bueno, es que sólo estaba arriesgando su vida.

Le costaba respirar, tenía el pecho oprimido. No sabía si por el dolor o por el llanto que no lograba escapar de ella. Y no tenía idea qué había hecho para merecer eso.

De súbito se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo, como si gritaran y botaran armaduras. No tuvo, sin embargo, fuerzas para acercarse a la hendija de la puerta y echar un vistazo.

Pensó que la puerta volvería a abrirse, pero nada sucedió. Al parecer había ocurrido un altercado en el pasillo. Agradeció, de todos modos, que su puerta no volviera a abrirse. Estaba muerta de hambre, pero agradecía estar en paz.

Al menos, hasta la noche.

Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse otra vez.

―No tengo nada, Gibbon, nada de información. No soy útil, así que déjame en paz. Si quieres déjame morir de hambre, no diré nada más aparte de lo poco y nada que te conté. No tengo nada valioso que decir.

―Tranquila ―dijo una voz diferente a la que ella esperaba ―. Somos nosotros.

A pesar de que el corazón de Merlina estalló en alegría, no pudo ponerse en pie, y eso que, el hecho de que los muchachos de la otra sala hubiesen logrado escapar y ahora la fueran a buscar a ella, era motivo suficiente como para ponerse a saltar en una pata.

―¿Cómo escaparon?

―Fue sencillo, pero ahora hay que irnos. Toma, aquí está tu varita. Pudimos recuperarlas todas, no fue difícil, las tenían guardadas en un solo lugar. Idiotas…

Entre una mujer ―no recordaba su nombre ―y Oliver Wood la ayudaron a caminar. Prácticamente, la llevaban en volandas.

―¿Dónde vamos?

―A un lugar seguro.

―¿La sala Multipropósito?

―Vaya, cierto que eras la celadora.

** "**

Había tenido bastante suerte de poder quedarse en la presuntuosa mansión de los Malfoy, cumpliendo misiones que le ligaban generalmente al ministerio, lo cual era una comodidad. Entre una cosa y otra, había tratado de hacer seguimiento a Merlina, de quién no tenía rastro alguno. Había desaparecido del mapa desde que había escapado de sus manos cuando habían invadido Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Podría estar muerta? Si era así, estaba allí por nada. No lamentaba, después de todo, su tardía aparición: había logrado perfeccionar un digno ejército, el cual estaba bajo su completo control, con la completa autorización y confianza de Lord Voldemort.

Estaba paseando por el salón cuando vio la sombra de alguien entrar al comedor, donde estaba esa hermosa mesa larga y pulida.

Tenía la costumbre de oír tras la puerta, después de todo, había sabido varias veces del paradero de Snape, pero una y otra vez perdían el rastro. Esta vez, no iba a ser la excepción de oír la charla.

―Mi Lord ―dijo una voz pastosa y afectada ―. Creemos que Craig Ledger puede tener información importante.

―¿Craig Ledger? ―inquirió la fría voz de Lord Voldemort ― ¿Quién es él?

―No sabemos, una sangre sucia que está de rehén en Hogwarts lo dijo, una tal Malina Morgan lo mencionó.

―¡Malditos idiotas! ¿No se han dado cuenta que sólo les ha hecho perder el tiempo? ¿He dicho yo algo de hacer caso a los sangre impura? ¡Estoy tras Potter! ¡Potter es el problema, nadie más! ¿Acaso no pueden comprender eso! Maldita sea, Dolohov, eres estúpido. Si yo no conozco a ese tal Craig Ledger, es porque no es importante. ¡No entienden nada!

Al segundo siguiente, Antonin Dolohov se retorció en el suelo de dolor.

Clive Lamport suspiró y se fue a sentar a la sala para beber el resto del vino que le quedaba en la copa.

_Allá voy, Merlina… Creo que no se me puede hacer más fácil encontrarte._

**"**

Estaban tan avergonzados de haber discutido de ese modo, que no pudieron dirigirse la palabra por un día completo. Era infantil, estúpido contando la situación en la que se encontraban. Tres adultos inteligentes debían saber llevar una discusión. Tres adultos inteligentes, habrían evitado que la discusión se convirtiera en pelea. Habían hecho llorar a los niños, inocentes sin poder de opinión o defensa.

Severus no tenía idea por qué seguía allí. Estaba tan enojado, que tal vez le saliera todo mal si se marchaba de allí sin un buen plan. Había, incluso, perdido largo tiempo en la ducha sólo para no verle las caras.

Con mucho esfuerzo, reconocía, en parte, que se le había pasado la mano y que los insultos habían sido completamente innecesarios. Pero Agatha y Drake eran sus hijos y, dado que Merlina no estaba, el único con el poder de hacer lo que se le diera la gana, en beneficio de sus hijos, era él.

"¡No tienes derecho! ¡Abandonas a Merlina, te pierdes todo su embarazo y ahora reclamas a tus hijos como si no fueran más que objetos, luego de haberlos negado por milésima vez! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Piensas que, porque fuiste nuestro profesor, tiene más derecho que nosotras?"

Pues sí, tenía más derecho. Era el padre, quien había ayudado a engendrar a esas dos criaturas. ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Además, si tanto querían que asumiera, debía partir por algo ¿no?

Jamás se había sentido tan molesto. Pero la molestia era más en contra sí mismo. Debió haber hecho las cosas bien desde el inicio. Se habría ahorrado tantos problemas y sufrimientos innecesarios… Además de evitar de herir a la gente.

Confiaba plenamente en que Hogwarts sería mucho más seguro para sus hijos. O tal vez, no Hogwarts, pero sí el Cabeza de Puerco. En cualquier momento, podría entrar en vigencia algún nuevo encantamiento en San Mungo para detectar gente escondida. Estaba seguro que eso podía pasar.

A la vez, quería ganar tiempo para ir a buscar a Merlina, temía por ella, y estaban perdiendo tiempo. No quería dejar a sus hijos así, sin más. Necesitaba ir a Hogwarts. Si le sucedía algo a Merlina… Sería su culpa. Por qué, por qué se había equivocado tantas veces…

No había podido comer por la indignación, pero había cumplido, tanto porque quería como para demostrar lo buen padre que podía ser. Los había mudado y dado de comer. También estuvo con ellos, entreteniéndolos en la cuna, lamentablemente con cara de furia.

Susan y Endora lo habían ignorado monumentalmente, cuchicheando tras él.

Finalmente, en la noche, Endora habló, sin resentimiento.

―Mira, hemos concordado que tienes razón. Dijiste que Merlina está allá, y bueno, probablemente quiera volver a ver a sus hijos ― Severus se giró, arqueando una ceja ―. Pero no vamos a dejarte ir solo. Lo creas o no, nos sentimos tan responsables como tú de estos bebés, aunque no sea nuestro deber tener que cuidarlos. Pero fue a Merlina a quién le prometimos que velaríamos por ellos en cada momento. Así que si tú vas a Hogwarts, vamos contigo.

―No queremos quedarnos aparte de esto ―añadió Susan con el seño fruncido.

Era la mejor oferta que Severus pudo haber recibido. Dejando aparte el hecho de que no le agradaba ninguna de las dos, y él tampoco a ellas, no dudó en que eran de plena confianza. Había estado al lado de tantos magos corruptos durante gran parte de su vida, que ya casi sabía cómo funcionaban las mentes de la mayoría de las personas, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de utilizar Legeremancia.

―Perfecto. Si no hay nada más que discutir, es mejor que partamos ahora.

"

Merlina fue curada por Madame Pomfrey y, como siempre, los resultados fueron excelentes. En media hora ya se le había quitado todo dolor corporal y aquellos moretones, horribles y dolorosos, y había podido darse un baño de agua caliente después de tanto tiempo, con mucha espuma y mucho aroma celestial. También, dormir en una cama cómoda, le brindó descanso y alivio. Pero lo que más le animó de todo, fue compartir con tanta gente de Hogwarts.

Estaba en la sala Multipropósito y comprendió, estando allí, por qué ni Draco, ni Pansy ni ella habían podido hacer aparecer la puerta: el lugar estaba bajo una protección máxima. Había ido a parar allí varias veces por distintos motivos, pero no pensó que fuera la sala tan maravillosa.

Todo el día se la había pasado conversando con los profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos McGonagall y Flitwick. Le sorprendió ver a Trelawney, quien la miró y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Había muchos estudiantes ya egresados a quienes no había conocido. Otros tantos sí los había visto en el castillo alguna vez, y no todos tenían la mayoría de edad como para estar bajo su propia responsabilidad allí, en pleno centro donde se desarrollaría el peligro, probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano. Podía suceder en días como en horas.

Cerca de las doce de la noche decidió ir a dormir, estaba cansada. Se la había pasado, durante la última hora, mirando por una ventana que tenía vista a los terrenos; la puerta de entrada había sido derribada, al parecer, los gigantes la habían molido con sus pies. A pesar de ello, los Mortífagos tenían todo bajo control; nadie se atrevería a entrar a Hogwarts por allí.

Aunque no había dolor ya en su cuerpo, había pasado por demasiado en poco tiempo. No obstante, antes que pudiera llegar a sacarse las zapatillas para acomodarse, Neville Longbottom, quien había estado junto con otro mago bajo una gastada capa de invisibilidad registrando el castillo, entró corriendo, muy agitado.

―Hemos oído que atraparon más intrusos, hay que ir a sacarlos. El problema es que están en las mazmorras y hay que buscar algún atajo para llegar allá; tienen muy bien vigilados.

―Saben que nos estamos colando al castillo ―añadió el otro mago ―, y están atentos por si aparecemos, y nuestra capa invisible a veces pierde su poder. Necesitamos a alguien que conozca bien Hogwarts.

Entre todos se miraron. McGonagall y Flitwick parecían estar exprimiéndose los sesos para encontrar solución al problema.

_Bueno… esto parece tarea para mí._

―Yo sé cómo llegar ―dijo Merlina, resignada. ¿Cómo podría no ofrecerse cuando se habían arriesgado a rescatarla?

―¡Perfecto! Vamos.

Merlina se escondió bajo la maltrecha capa de invisibilidad junto con Neville y el otro mago. Salieron a la penetrante oscuridad del pasillo y caminaron a tientas. Merlina simplemente seguía su instinto, los otros dos la seguían a ella.

Contando los pasos, se detuvo ante un cuadro de un hombre serio que solía toser y rascarse la nariz. Sacó su varita, tocó el cuadro dos veces, y éste desapareció, mostrando la entrada a un pasillo por donde cabían apenas dos personas caminando. Emprendieron el rumbo a las mazmorras.

"

―¡No puede ser! ¡Es el colmo! ¿Tienen la osadía de aparecerse en mi casa? ¿Qué, ya no existe el respeto?

―Lo siento mucho, Abeforth.

―¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres…?

―No soy un Mortífago ―se defendió Severus de inmediato, un poco cansado ya de dar la misma explicación.

El dueño del Cabeza de Puerco echó un vistazo de desconfianza a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban. Al ver a los dos bebés, uno en brazo de cada mujer ―Severus cargaba los bolsos―, pareció relajar la expresión de la cara.

―Supongo que vienen porque necesitan pasar a Hogwarts. Síganme.

―Sólo yo ―añadió Severus ―. Necesito que oculte a estas mujeres aquí. Ellas tienen a mis hijos. Debe protegerlos.

Abeforth pareció espantado.

"

Habían bajado dos pisos por unas gastadas escaleras de piedra iluminadas por antorchas de fuego anaranjado, cuando Merlina se detuvo, anunciando que había un tobogán por el que debían lanzarse.

―¿No hay otra alternativa? ―preguntó el mago desconocido ― Me da vértigo.

―Creo que es la única posibilidad. Pero sólo es para bajar dos pisos, luego tenemos que seguir caminando.

―¿Y cómo haremos para subir por los toboganes cuando tengamos que volver? ―preguntó Neville, preocupado.

―Tranquilos, se puede subir gateando, hay un hechizo que hace que no te resbales en el ascenso ―contestó Merlina. Era algo que había aprendido de Agatha.

"

Hubo conmoción en la Sala Multiuso cuando Severus apareció. En su mayoría, gritos de furia y terror.

―¡Severus! ―chilló McGonagall con una mano en el pecho.

―¡Es un traidor! ―gritaron otros. A alguien se le escapó una maldición que pasó rozando la mejilla de Severus, haciéndole un corte.

El hombre se pasó una mano por la mejilla, quitándose el hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a emanar. Luego, dio un paso hacia adelante.

―Profesora McGonagall ―dijo Severus con cordialidad ―. Si fuera un traidor, como estos muchachos dicen, no estaría aquí. Estaría afuera, en el castillo, trabajando para el Señor de las Tinieblas. Hace mucho tiempo que deserté. Y habría respondido a este ataque, probablemente.

Minerva le miró seriamente.

―Estuve cumpliendo misiones para Dumbledore, con eso puedo aclararle todo. _Siempre _he estado bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore.

A la simple mención del director, la masa pareció calmarse. McGonagall se acercó hasta él, con expresión de preocupación.

―¿Dumbledore? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

―No lo sé, profesora, me separé de él hace unos días. Pero estábamos seguros cuando lo dejé de ver, estaba a salvo. Probablemente se logró reunir con Potter ―siseó, sin evitar poner un toque de desprecio en la última palabra.

―Pronto estallará la guerra ―dijo McGonagall con la voz tomada ―. Necesitamos que Dumbledore nos dirija. Pero si estás tú…

― No puedo hacer nada yo, profesora, a menos que actuemos juntos, pero eso tendrá que esperar. He venido a buscar a Morgan. Está encerrada en un aula de castigo, acá, en el séptimo piso.

―Oh, no Severus, no lo está más. Lograron rescatarla, pero ahora fue con Longbottom y Elías Bones a buscar a otra gente que ha sido encerrada en las mazmorras…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―el corazón de Severus se aceleró.

―Tomaron un atajo, es todo lo que sé. Pero volverán.

―Oh… yo no estaría tan seguro. Debo ir…

La sala estalló en gritos súbitamente.

―¡Es él! ¡ES ÉL!

―¡Te lo dije!

―¡Potter!

―¡Harry Potter!

Potter, Granger y Weasley entraron por el pasadizo que conectaba el Cabeza de Puerco y Hogwarts, los tres con un aspecto famélico y enfermizo. Severus recordó la misión encomendada por Dumbledore.

Cuando el trío fue soltado por la gente que pugnaba por abrazarlos, Harry reparó en Snape.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―preguntó Harry con odio.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Si me disculpan… ―se giró para salir de allí, pero repentinamente tuvo una idea ―. Necesito tu mapa, Potter ―añadió retrocediendo.

―¿Qué?

Severus dio tres zancadas hasta él. Todos prestaron atención, pero no lograron oír. Querían saber de qué mapa hablaban.

―Necesito ver tu mapa. Necesito ver dónde está Morgan. Ha ido a rescatar a unas personas, y si fuera a correr peligro otra vez… necesito saber de ella.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

―No necesito de un mapa para traicionar a Dumbledore, si eso es lo que piensas, Potter.

―Harry ―dijo Hermione con suavidad ―. Muéstrale el mapa…

―Ojalá Ginny no me lo hubiera devuelto… así no tendría que estar enseñándoselo.

"

Merlina no pudo creer que de su varita haya salido ese hechizo. Por un, segundo creyó que había sido todo obra del espíritu de Agatha que aún manejaba la magia de esa varita. Pero se convenció de que había sido ella la que había mandado al mago al otro extremo del pasillo, dejándolo inconsciente, sangre brotando de su cabeza.

Abrir la puerta de la mazmorra no fue gran cosa, pero ayudar a caminar a dos adultos y dos jóvenes malheridos, fue un poco más difícil. Uno estaba con una pierna fracturada, y tuvieron que entablillársela.

Se devolvieron por el mismo lugar, viéndose dificultados por los toboganes que tenían que cruzar a gatas en el traslado de los heridos.

―Será mejor que los hagamos flotar, es más fácil que empujar ―dijo el mago desconocido, quien se llamaba Elías. Su esposa era una de las encerradas.

Él se encargó de acarrear a dos, y Merlina con Neville uno cada uno. Fue mucho más fácil.

―Falta menos, sólo hay que subir las escaleras ―dijo Neville con optimismo a los rescatados.

―¡Demonios! ¡No me acordé! ―Merlina había quedado atrapada en un escalón falso, con la pierna hundida hasta la mitad.

―Te ayudaremos…

―No, no, vayan a dejarlos; Neville, encárgate de _mi muchacho_, yo saldré sola de aquí. Es mejor que los dejen a salvo antes de que descubran que los rescatamos.

Neville titubeó antes de encargarse del joven que trasladaba Merlina. Ella, mientras, se quedó luchando por salir del escalón, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra con la varita.

―¡Oh! ¡Profesor! ―dijo Neville sin aliento, cuando acababa de salir del cuadro por el que habían entrado. Se asustó. Severus pudo ver el terror en su cara. Lógico, seguro que pensaría que lo iba a atacar.

―¿Está Morgan allí adentro?

―¿Se refiere a Merlina? Sí, está atascada en…

Severus ya había entrado.

"

―¡Uf! Malditos escalones… ―refunfuñó por fin cuando sacó la pierna. Había sido tan simple como utilizar el encantamiento jabón. Procuró no volver a pisarlo y continuó el camino.

Se detuvo, sin embargo, al oír que alguien caminaba por ellas también. Miró hacia arriba…

…el corazón pareció detenérsele.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, calmándose. No estaba segura si la visión había sido real o no.

Segundos después, lo confirmó.

―Morgan…

No supo por qué, pero comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mareada, afirmándose de las paredes de piedra fría.

―Merlina, espera.

Severus le tomó el brazo, pero con brusquedad ella se deshizo de su agarre. Se giró hasta él, con la cara roja de… ¿Ira?

Estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa, tan dolida… Lo abofeteó, dejándolo consternado. Hasta a ella le dolió, sintiendo hormiguitas en la piel. Pero se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente para saciar su furia, así que lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer sentado en el duro escalón de piedra. Hizo un gesto de dolor. Merlina creyó haber oído un ruido de un hueso torcerse, pero no le importó.

―Merlina… Mor… Morgan ―comenzó a decir Severus con voz quejosa cuando ésta se rebeló contra él, arañando y golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía a su alcance.

Estaba fuera de sí. Sintió cómo quedaba piel de Severus bajo sus uñas.

―¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ―vociferó con una voz endemoniada, que no parecía la de ella ― ¡Jamás te he odiado tanto! ¡No sabes lo que sufrí por ti! ¡No sabes lo que pasé, lo que viví! ¡Me dejaste, me abandonaste por un maldito capricho! ¡Me torturaron, por poco me hacen papilla! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Me dejaste! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Ojalá que…!

No pudo seguir, no pudo maldecirlo, porque, a pesar de todo, no podía desearle mal… Sólo deseaba desquitarse, causarle tanto dolor como él le había provocado a ella.

Los ojos se le comenzaron a empañar de lágrimas y los brazos estaban agarrotándoseles de tanto golpear. Severus logró ponerse en pie y afirmarle las muñecas.

―¡Escúchame! ¡Morgan!

―¡No quiero oírte! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá pudiera dejarte como colador con mis puños!

Aún enterrando su puño en el estómago y quitándole el aire, Snape tuvo fuerza suficiente para aplastarla contra la pared.

―Déjame, ¡déjame!

Merlina lloraba, expresando tristeza e ira, pero las energías comenzaban a desaparecer. Quería continuar golpeándole, hacerle sentir el dolor psicológico que había sufrido ella en dolor físico…

De pronto Severus la besó. Tal vez fue para silenciarla, o simplemente porque extrañaba hacerlo.

A diferencia de la primera vez en el armario, Merlina opuso resistencia al principio, tratando de mantener sus labios fruncidos. No obstante, cuando la lengua de Severus rozó su labio inferior, algo explotó en ella. Él se alejó unos centímetros, y ella fue la quien lo buscó esta vez. Entonces, la lucha que habían mantenido, se convirtió en una salvaje mezcla de bocas y lenguas, de brazos y de piernas.

En ese estrecho pasillo, en un peldaño de la escalera, sin tener consciencia de nada más, empezaron a hacer el amor con violencia. No hubo necesidad siquiera de desnudarse por completo; la magia hacía maravillas. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaban cerca, que daba igual si sus pieles no se tocaban por completo.

Severus le trituraba la cintura con los brazos, y ella intentaba cerrar cada vez más el círculo que formaba con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ni ella ni él parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo. No se habían detenido a pensar nada más. El odio de Merlina se había convertido en una pasión y lujuria repentina, y no pudo controlarlo. Había perdido capacidad de raciocinio.

Simplemente, lo extrañaba tanto… Pero…

Luego de poco más de tres minutos de aquella acción desenfrenada, acabaron con un gemido entrecortado, cansado.

Y, de pronto, reaccionaron. Merlina se deshizo de su abrazo y se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar como una muñeca de trapo en el suelo, llorando desconsolada. Lo peor, era que ya no sabía por qué lloraba.

_Severus está a mi lado… Severus…_

Snape se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó de los hombros.

―Merlina, perdóname. Perdóname, te lo suplico ―acarició con suavidad su cabeza.

No fue la caricia que hizo que Merlina alzara la cabeza. Fue su voz, quebrada, anhelante y afligida. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y, por primera vez, vio auténticas lágrimas en los ojos negros y profundos de Severus Snape.

―Te marchaste ―insistió Merlina con la quijada temblando, evitando estallar en un llanto desenfrenado.

―Lo sé ―contestó Severus con nuevas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y resbalando por sus cetrinas mejillas ―. Merlina, no quise hacerte daño… No sé cómo expresarte lo culpable que me siento. Tenía mucho miedo, Merlina, no quería que _mis hijos_, por nuestro descuido, quedaran solos. Es complicado para mí. He vivido muchos años trabajando como doble agente para no saber lo que sucede. Estaba aterrado. Fui un cobarde. Pero no quise herirte. Nunca. Nunca he querido hacerlo.

Merlina cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, sin darse cuenta del "mis hijos".

―Pero no volviste… ¡No volviste! ¡Debiste haberme buscado!

―No pude, tuve que huir cuando pensé en volver, estuve a punto de ser atrapado por Mortífagos. Si no hubiese sido por eso, habría ido aquella misma noche, hubiera regresado. Luego, me reuní con Dumbledore. Y prometí ayudarlo. Fui un tonto, me confié en que estarías bien, en que estarías con Agatha.

Hubo una pausa.

―Te amo, Merlina, créeme que, la forma en que actué, fue por miedo, no porque quisiera herirte. Tú sabes que mi vida está envuelta de errores. Pero no te dejaré nunca más. Perdóname. Por favor. Por favor, por favor.

Merlina negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de sufrimiento.

―Te quise venir a buscar…

―¡Pero no viniste! ¡Maldita sea, Severus!

―Porque no podía, debía cumplir con Dumbledore, necesitaba sentirme importante por algo...

―¿Y si se te ocurre dejarme por otra razón? ―saltó Merlina, con violencia ― ¿Y si yo muero? ¿O tú? Incluso, los dos. ¿Me seguirías culpando de alguna manera por lo que sucedió? ¿Por haber quedado embarazada?

―Merlina Morgan, fue un error haberte culpado. Y, en ese caso, yo soy el mayor culpable. Ya no me importa lo que pase ―replicó Severus con firmeza ―. Sólo quiero mantenerlos protegidos a los dos, es lo único que me importa ahora…

Merlina entrecerró los ojos.

―¿A qué te refiere con "mantenerlos protegidos"?

―Sé que son dos, _Morgan_ ―contestó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ―. Por eso no pude llegar antes a rescatarte. Tenía que ocuparme de ellos. Necesitaba… compensar de alguna manera lo que había hecho. Aunque sé que no basta. Nunca bastará.

Merlina lo miró confundida.

―Sé que se llaman Agatha y Drake. Y sé que los dejaste a cargo de tus amigas.

Merlina se rascó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

―No entiendo nada.

―No importa, lo importante es que los pude encontrar ―hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente ―. Se parecen mucho a ti. Y los quiero, Merlina. Perdóname si no pude demostrar eso desde el inicio.

Merlina tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrazarlo.

―Los has conocido… ―susurró ― No puedo creerlo…

―No te volveré a fallar nunca más. Te lo juro. Te compensaré cada día de tu vida…

Merlina miró sus lágrimas, que eran un gran indicador para revelar lo arrepentido que estaba él.

Lo miró a los ojos por largo rato. Sin embargo, no podía ceder. Lo había hecho muchas veces, y no era que no confiara en Severus. Simplemente, no confiaba en la situación que se encontraban. Nada le aseguraba que él no le iba a abandonar. Podía suceder otra cosa, y él retrocedería otra vez… fuera por una razón noble, tal vez, pero ella no quería sufrir más.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

―No puedo, Severus ―farfulló con voz ronca.

El ceño fruncido de Severus se relajó en una expresión de asombro.

―¿No puedes "qué"?

―No puedo perdonarte. Sufrí mucho…

―¿Crees que yo no? ―interrumpió el hombre colocándose a la defensiva.

―Severus, vamos a volver a lo mismo ―replicó Merlina con la quijada temblando ―. En parte… ―hizo una pausa ― En parte tienes razón. Fue completamente absurdo tener hijos, no sé si un error, pero sí absurdo.

―¿Cuál es tu punto? ―gruñó Severus. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza a la luz de las antorchas. Pasó una mano rápidamente por sus ojos antes que volvieran a caer más lágrimas.

―No sacamos absolutamente nada con volver, con hacer el trato de que estaremos juntos de por vida, si no va a hacer así.

―No diga eso. Merlina, te lo suplico.

Merlina negó con la cabeza, con la cara deformada por la tristeza.

―No podemos, estamos condenados. Sé que lucharás, Severus ―susurró la mujer, resignada ―, sé que no te quedarás con los brazos cruzados. Y lo menos que quiero es que algo te suceda, pero, no puedo soportar pensar que vas a morir luego de que arreglemos todo. Digo, no puedo hacerme las esperanzas de que estará todo bien cuando sé que no será así.

―Morgan, por favor, precisamente, tenemos que estar juntos, tenemos que sentir que aún no tenemos el uno a otro.

Merlina negó y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

―No lo entiendes, Severus. Yo tengo la sentencia de muerte firmada. Tengo que luchar contra Craig Ledger. ¿Crees que voy a salir viva de eso?

―Yo voy a estar a tu lado…

―¡No hagas más difícil esto, Snape!

Merlina se sintió desfallecer y Severus la abrazó con fuerza.

―Escúchame. Saldremos vivos, tendremos nuestra familia, criaremos a Agatha y a Drake. No sé qué más puedo decirte para que me perdones, me abraces y me beses como lo hacías antes. Te estoy rogando, suplicando. Si quieres beso el suelo. Pero no… no me hagas esto…

Merlina se separó de él, tenía el alma partida en dos. Se sentía igual que cuando había abandonado Hogwarts después de haber recordado la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, la situación era mil veces peor.

―No, Severus. Te amo…

―Si me amas, tienes que decir que me perdonas ―dijo ansioso, con la mandíbula apretada.

―Sí, te perdono ―dijo Merlina ―. Pero dejaremos esto hasta aquí. Desde ahora, hagamos como que somos amigos…

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―la voz de Severus pareció quebrarse en mil pedazos.

―Simplemente, quiero pensar que… ―trató de controlarse. Para distraerse, se abotonó la ropa a medio sacar y reparó su pantalón y ropa interior rasgadas― que si en algún momento de pierdo, perdí a un mejor amigo… ―sollozó ― y no al amor de mi vida.

En otra ocasión, Severus la habría tratado de cursi. Pero aquél momento, no era para reír.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a subir. Severus estaba de piedra, mirándola como se alejaba.

―Morgan…

―No, Severus.

―No… sólo quería decirte ―Merlina se volteó. La luz de las antorchas hacía ver a Severus como que estaba en un infierno. Y, en realidad, era así ― que _nuestros_ hijos están en el Cabeza de Puerco… Y por favor, no te vaya…

Merlina asintió con la cabeza. No quiso escucharlo más y lo interrumpió.

―¿Qué harás tú?

―Tengo que cumplir una misión para Dumbledore. Quédate conmigo… Regresa conmigo luego que veas a los niños―replicó el profesor tragando saliva.

Merlina suspiró, dio media vuelta y se fue, ignorando la última petición.


	51. El dilema

**Capítulo 51: El dilema**

"

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tenía claro que el Señor Tenebroso te tenía haciendo mandados en la mansión de los Malfoy ―preguntó Yaxley, mirando con desconfianza al hombre que estaba parado tras la reja, envuelto por una concentrada neblina, provocada por los dementores que rodeaban el lugar. Parecía casi salido de un cuento de terror.

―Sí, era así ―contestó Clive Limport ―. Pero tengo que hacer algo en el castillo.

_¿No buscaban a Craig Ledger? Aquí me tienen, en frente de ustedes. Y sin información de utilidad que esperan tener. Idiotas, ¿que no se dan cuenta que he utilizado el mismo método de preservación que su estúpido amo?._

―No te puedo dejar entrar ―negó Yaxley con rotundidad.

―Créeme, Yaxley, que conozco pasadizos del castillo por los cuales puedo entrar, y no me va a importar atacar a unos cuantos para que no se me opongan. Y eso serás sólo una pérdida de tiempo, para mí y para todos ustedes.

El Mortífago reflexionó. No tenía otra opción. Clive era intimidante. Tanto así como Voldemort; irradiaba una extraña energía maligna.

―¡Merlina! ―gritó Hermione cuando vio a la bruja entrar por la puerta principal de la sala. La joven corrió hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa ―¡Estás bien! ―miró su abdomen ― ¿Todo bien con…?

Merlina asintió, sonriente, a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Las manos, tanto golpear, también las tenía adoloridas. Parecía estarse derrumbando por dentro. Sólo quería gritar y gritar, hasta dejarse sorda a ella misma y a todos quienes la rodeaban.

_No quería hacerle daño a Severus… sólo quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra más… Mis hijos…_

―Fueron dos, tuve mellizos ―contestó antes de que Hermione formulara su pregunta.

Los ojos de Hermione parecieron salirse casi de sus cuencas.

―¡Vaya! ¿Y… te encontraste con…?

―¿Severus? Sí, me fue a buscar. Nos encontramos y… bueno, todo está bien dentro de lo malo… ―mintió. No quería explicar nada de lo ocurrido. No valía la pena explicar nada. Parecía que, a esas alturas, de pronto nada valía la pena.

―¿Snape fue a buscarte? ¿Y por qué no está contigo ahora? ―saltó una voz a su lado.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Merlina, tratando de contentarse e ignorando la pregunta ― ¡Ron! ¿Están bien…?

―¿Dónde está Snape, Merlina? ―preguntó Harry, impertérrito.

Merlina frunció el seño.

―No sé dónde fue. Nos separamos. Dijo que tenía que cumplir una misión para Dumbledore.

―¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó furioso.

Merlina retrocedió un paso, asustada por la actitud de Harry.

―Harry… ―farfulló Hermione con voz reprobatoria.

―¿Qué sabías? ―preguntó Merlina.

―Seguro que fue a buscar a "su amo".

―¿A qué te refieres? ―la voz de Merlina soltó desafiante.

―Se aseguró de tu seguridad, y ahora se fue a traicionarnos, ¿no? Bueno, quizá sólo quería fingir que te rescataba para tener un pretexto de entrar aquí.

Merlina apretó los dientes.

―Estás muy equivocado, Harry. Severus no es un Mortífago. Hace muchos años que no lo es… ―a pesar de lo ocurrido, no podía no defenderlo.

―¡Lo conoces hace tan poco y crees que es un santurrón!

La gente, normalmente alegre, que conversaba en la sala se giró para presenciar la discusión.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Qué lo conozco hace poco? ¿Y qué si es así? ¡Lo conozco bien para tu información! ¡Y Dumbledore fue quien lo mandó a hacer… lo que fuera que tiene que hacer!

―¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Y ahora permites que se vaya con las manos limpias! ¡Tal vez muramos, por tu culpa!

―¡Cómo te atreves…! ―Merlina sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y Harry la imitó casi al mismo tiempo.

Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre Harry y lo trataron de detener antes que hiciera algo que lamentara luego. La profesora de Transformaciones fue quien le afirmó las manos a Merlina.

―Harry, el que Dumbledore no nos haya dicho que mandó a Snape a hacer algo, no significa que no sea cierto ―razonó Ron con seriedad.

Merlina suspiró, decepcionada de la actitud de Harry, y se hizo paso hasta el cuadro que daba camino al pasadizo conectado con el Cabeza de Puerco. Su único consuelo de momento eran sus hijos. No quería derrumbarse ante todos ellos. De hecho, no _debía_ derrumbarse.

Fue un tramo bastante largo, lleno de irregularidades, lo que fue un factor negativo para sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que Severus jamás le mentiría con algo así. Ella apreciaba a Harry, y por eso es que estaba tan enojada con él, le molestaba que hablara mal de Severus. Ella era la única que tenía el derecho de odiar a su esposo. Al menos, eso pensaba ella, aunque no lo odiara. Ella conocía a Severus.

El pasadizo dio con una habitación de un segundo piso. Había un hombre sentado en una mesa, sin duda, el dueño de la taberna. Éste dio un respingo cuando la vio aparecer.

―Disculpe, soy Merlina Morgan. Sé que dos amigas están aquí, con mis hijos…

―Allá ―contestó con voz desdeñosa, apuntando una puerta abierta.

―Bien, gracias…

Avanzó hasta la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Susan y Endora. Pero la primera persona que vio fue…

―¿Albus?

Los ojos azules, por sobre las gafas de medialuna, se dirigieron a ella, sonrientes.

Sí, efectivamente era el director o, actualmente, el ex director de Hogwarts. Más cansado, arrugado y delgado, pero su expresión no era de abatimiento. En ese instante estaba agachado sobre una cuna. Había estado observando a sus hijos. Tras él, Susan y Endora sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

―Están creciendo bien, Merlina ―comentó Albus alegremente ―. No cabe duda que tú y Severus hicieron un buen trabajo para dar vida a dos criaturas tan simpáticas. Aunque, admito, que tienen más de ti.

―Suponiendo que eso es un halago… Gracias ―con dos pasos grandes, Merlina se aproximó al director y le tomó la mano ―. Me alegro que estés aquí, Albus ―lo dijo con sinceridad. Siempre estaba el director para dar un hálito de esperanza.

―¿Ha sucedido algo?

―Bueno, sólo que Harry ha perdido un poco los estribos… referente a Severus.

Dumbledore asintió abatido.

―No me sorprende. Bueno, creo que debo ir hacia allá. Pronto estallará la guerra y debemos estar bien preparados.

―¿A cuánto se refiere con "pronto"? ―indagó Endora con susto.

―Probablemente, a horas. Lord Voldemort no tardará en darse cuenta de que Harry Potter está en el castillo, y vendrá con todas sus tropas a pelear.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, y con un movimiento amable de la cabeza, se despidió, sin antes decir:

―Sólo espero que todos podamos estar de vuelta, cuando esto acabe.

Merlina sonrió a medias. Estaban muy lejos los tiempos en que con Dumbledore tan sólo hablaban de banalidades, como su sueldo, las horas de trabajo que debía cumplir o las típicas discusiones con Severus, que eran sumamente absurdas e infantiles.

Abrazó a sus amigas cuando el director se marchó. No podía expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estaba con ellas por haberse hecho cargo de los niños durante su ausencia. Los días se le habían hecho eternos.

Luego de eso, decidió dedicarse a sus hijos por las siguientes horas; ¿y si era la última vez que podía abrazarlos?

"

Parecía una copia mal hecha de El Grito, allí, como desparramado en la escalera. No se dio cuenta de cuántos minutos había perdido sentado como un muñeco de trapo, perdiendo tiempo, hundiéndose en una oscuridad penetrante, escuchando su voz como si le hubiese gritado todas esas cosas con la máxima crueldad. Se había olvidado incluso qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, sí sabía que eso había dolido. Cómo había dolido. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal, tan vacío, inútil. Era peor que recibir una dosis de maldición cruciatus. Había cambiado eso de buena gana.

No estaba a punto de fallecer, no en ese instante, pero su vida estaba pasando en una fragmentación de cientos y miles de imágenes, desde que tenía capacidad de raciocinio hasta ese momento. Fueron, de todos modos, las vivencias con Merlina Morgan las que abofetearon con una fuerza brutal: besos, risas, intimidad, tristezas, y discusiones. Sí, tristezas y discusiones (básicamente peleas), era lo que más se repetían, una y otra vez, reduciendo a polvo la felicidad, borrando los buenos momentos.

Pero, también, había recreado imágenes de un pasado más remoto: su solitaria y triste infancia, las discusiones de sus padres, el día en que se había reclutado a Mortífago. Recuerdos que no gustaba tener a menudo, porque eran parte de una vida más oscura, una vida que le había atormentado hasta esos mismos instantes.

Las cosas caían por su propio peso: había sido un abusivo, egoísta e insensible con su esposa. No solamente eso, tal vez, para cómo se había comportado, existieran miles de adjetivos y calificativos. Eso apenas era lo que él lograba reconocer. Probablemente ella, Merlina, supiera de verdad, objetiva y subjetivamente, cómo se había comportado en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Creyó oír su voz diciéndole "cretino".

No la había apoyado cuando debía, la había rechazado, la había coartado en muchos aspectos, incluso disminuido. Jamás con intención de herirla, claro, pero había obrado de manera incorrecta, por inmadurez, por miedo, incluso por diversión.

Las decisiones más importantes habían sido tomadas sólo de su punto de vista, jamás le había preguntado su opinión, la había dejado de lado como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, como si no tuviera derecho a dar su opinión. Jamás había querido _utilizarla_ para que aplacara su soledad, aliviara sus dolores y sanara sus heridas. Su intención no había sido la de succionar su felicidad en beneficio propio.

Él quería hacerla feliz, eso era todo. La necesitaba, pero la quería. Eran un complemento, así de simple, y él había terminado por alejarla por una equivocación, un miedo absurdo y, por la sencilla razón de no saber cómo actuar. Y ahora se daba cuenta, y parecía ser demasiado tarde para enmendar errores.

En ese momento, cuando más quería formar una familia, estar con ella y con sus hijos, las puertas visibles comenzaban a cerrarse.

Lo único que podía hacer, era seguir, hacer lo que debía hacer, luchar…

…Y esperar a sobrevivir.

Renovando fuerzas, recordando por qué estaba allí y quién era él, se secó las lágrimas, se reincorporó y se fue de aquel lúgubre pasillo, fijando su mente en el despacho de Dumbledore, de donde tendría que adquirir la espada de Gryffindor, tal como le había solicitado él.

"

―No pude hacerlo ―dijo Merlina con tristeza a sus amigas, saltándose por completo la lujuriosa escena que habían vivido. No porque pudiera ser grotesca o tuviera algún tabú; simplemente, era _anormal_, completamente fuera de lugar a lo que había sido su respuesta final. Era volver a reafirmar algo, sabiendo cómo van a terminar las cosas. El destino, simplemente, parecía ya estar escrito.

Susan y Endora la observaban con atención, alicaídas, de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas a los dos niños que tenía Merlina en sus piernas, sin demostrar cansancio de tanto afirmarlos. Al contrario, eran como dos amuletos que, al estar en contacto con ella, lograban traspasarle energía.

―Merlina… ―farfulló Endora frunciendo las cejas ― ¿No irás a arrepentirte?

La aludida la observó, tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Mira… No digo que me agrade Snape ―continuó su amiga ―, me parece patético, demasiado dramático, hasta cruel. Pero fuera de eso, se nota que te ama, ¿no? Y con Susan nos dimos cuenta que tuvo un _flechazo_ con sus hijos, a pesar de que quiso negarlos al principio. ¿No irás a arrepentirte?

―¿Arrepentirme de qué? ―inquirió Merlina luego de mojarse los labios secos.

―No te hagas ―fue Susan la que contestó esta vez ―. ¿Si le pasa algo y luego lo lamentas? ¿Y si luego piensas que debiste haberte reconciliado de verdad con él?

Merlina miró hacia otro lado y negó con la cabeza testarudamente.

―Ustedes no entienden.

―No, no entendemos. Creemos que cometiste un error.

Merlina se levantó con cuidado y depositó a sus hijos en la cuna para que durmieran cómodos y no se contagiaran con su mal humor. Luego, se giró hacia sus amigas.

―No me juzguen. No tienen derecho ―farfulló señalándolas con un dedo amenazador ―. Tengo mis razones para haber hecho lo que hice. No fue una venganza ―aclaro tragando saliva con dificultad ―. No quiero sufrir más.

―No te estamos juzgando ―rectificó Susan, dolida ―. Sólo te queremos hacer ver el error que cometiste.

―¿Saben que estoy a punto de morir?

―No seas ridícula…

―¡Chicas, por favor! ―estalló Merlina. Luego de asegurarse que sus hijos no estallarían en llanto, realizó el encantamiento Muffliato por si volvía a alzar la voz ― ¡Deben comprender! ―continuó ― Esto es algo serio. _Debo_ enfrentarme a Craig Ledger, ¿se olvidaron a caso de lo que les conté hace un tiempo?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a morir, Merlina? ―inquirió Endora con profunda tristeza.

―¿Por qué debería pensar que voy a vivir o que va a vivir Severus? ―contestó Merlina arqueando las cejas, abatida ―No estoy exagerando ―continuó al no recibir respuesta. Los ojos de sus amigas estaban mojados, pero ella ya no podía llorar más. Se había secado, deshidratado ―. Lo perdoné ―reconoció ―, no tengo rencor de nada. Simplemente no quería hacer las cosas más dolorosas ―cerró los ojos ―. Es mejor que sintamos que nos hemos perdido, antes de que ocurra de verdad. Así nos acostumbramos a la sensación de que estamos sin el otro. No piensen que quise hacernos daño.

Mientras más se explicaba, menos sentido hallaba a sus palabras. Parecía estar contradiciéndose constantemente, en cada letra que pronunciaba. Sonaba hasta incoherente.

Pestañeó varias veces, colocándose una mano en la cara e intentando calmar su respiración. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

_Si esto les hubiese ocurrido a mis padres, habría preferido que se amaran con toda potencia, hasta el último momento. No, pero esto es diferente. Esto se trata de mí. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado terror…_

El rostro de Merlina estaba siendo maltratado por el sufrimiento en ese momento, y eso fue un bombazo para sus amigas. No soportaron verla así. De pronto, la mujer se vio en vuelta en un abrazo apretado, cálido, lleno de energías.

Pudo haber vuelto a llorar, estallado por milésima vez, y lo único que hizo, fue dejar quererse, calmarse.

Susan y Endora estaban con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, para apoyarla, para acompañarla e iluminarla. No en un sentido divino, por supuesto. Ellas eran quienes la lograban hacer aterrizar, bajar de las nubes, madurar.

―No queremos hacerte daño ―farfulló Susan, un palmo más debajo de su oreja ―, sólo deseamos que no te arrepientas de nada ―. Y, por favor, no seas tan pesimista. Necesitamos fe… más que nunca ahora.

Merlina no iba a contestar, no tenía palabras. Y es que estaba confundida, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, si se iba a arrepentir o no, una nube se hallaba sobre su cabeza.

Pero la nube desapareció, y no debido al confortante abrazo en el que se encontraba envuelta: una voz, capaz de helar la sangre del ser más frío, habló de las lejanías, resonando en todo Hogsmeade; probablemente, en todo Hogwarts también.

El miedo se propagó como un gas tóxico por la habitación rápidamente, tanto así, que los niños despertaron: había roto el encantamiento de insonorización.

Merlina se lanzó como una fiera hacia la cuna y, detenerse a pensar en la agilidad maternal que había adquirido, acobijó a sus hijos en sus delgados brazos.

―Sé que Harry Potter está en el castillo. Sé que se están preparando para la guerra. Nosotros también estamos preparados. Por ello, si no quieren que invadamos el castillo y se arme una lucha sangrienta, entréguenme a Harry Potter. Tienen una hora. Mortífagos, salgan de sus puntos de vigilancia en el castillo y diríjanse a los terrenos. Estaremos, mientras tanto, en bosque Prohibido, aguardando.

Merlina miró a sus amigas con la boca abierta. Las tres estaban pálidas como la cera, esperando a oír más.

Sólo hubo silencio. El mundo se había quedado mudo. Drake y Agatha habían cerrado la boca con el abrazo de su madre.

―Jamás… ―farfulló Merlina ― Jamás había sentido tanto miedo de… de… ―no pudo decir "Voldemort", algo se lo impidió. Dejó la frase en el aire. Comenzó a hiperventilar. Sólo con las arañas sufría tal pánico.

No quiso decir precisamente que temía al Innombrable, sino que temía lo que implicaba él en su totalidad: muerte, dolor, odio… DIVISIÓN.

Nuevamente se sentaron en las sillas, disminuidas. Merlina temblaba y no tenía frío. Inconscientemente pasaba suavemente la barbilla por las cabezas de sus hijos.

Se suponía que los minutos se les debían estar haciendo eternos: sólo estaban sentadas en silencio, sin actividad. No obstante, el minutero del reloj, estaba corriendo una maratón. Veinte minutos habían transcurrido cuando debían ser diez, según su percepción.

El nombre de Severus, su cara, su voz, hacía eco en la mente de Merlina. Él iba a luchar. ¿Tenía que ella, sólo por ser la madre, quedarse encerrada? Después de todo, tenía tantas posibilidades de morir peleando contra los aliados de Voldemort como contra Craig.

En conclusión… ¿qué estaba haciendo allí sentada?

Sus hijos eran valiosos, eran un tesoro, milagros que habían intervenido en su vida. Sin ellos, estaría sola. No se habría unido con Agatha, no habría encontrado a Malfoy y no habría sido, gracias a él, destinada a reencontrarse con sus amigas.

Craig iba a molestarla hasta el cansancio, la guerra iba a continuar hasta que el último sangre sucia y muggle estuviera retorciéndose en su tumba.

Ella no quería peligros para ellos. Ella iba a pelear. Sus amigas tenían razón: necesitaban fe. Por último, algo de esperanzas.

Se paró con parsimonia. Susan y Endora la siguieron con la mirada, sin decir nada. Sabían lo que se avecinaba: conocían a Merlina.

―Ve ―dijo Endora antes que ella hablara ―. Cuidaremos de ellos como si fueran nuestros. Protegeremos la casa. Pelearemos a muerte también si es necesario.

Merlina asintió. No las abrazó, no hubo despedidas.

Con inspiración fue hasta la otra habitación para cruzar por el cuadro. El dueño, Abeforth, no estaba allí.

Iba a meter una pierna, pero…

No hubo resultado. El paso hasta la Sala Multipropósito había sido sellada, por algún motivo que no conocía.

El corazón se le disparó.

Seguro que sus amigas ya habían pensado que se había ido por la vía segura, así que, sin meter ruido, bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada principal de la taberna.

Sin dudarlo más, tratando de quitarse los miedos que pugnaban por apoderarse de ella, se desilusionó para evitar ser vista, y partió por Hogsmeade, calle arriba, hacia el castillo.

"

Más de media hora había transcurrido desde que el Señor de las Tinieblas había hablado con su voz gélida. Le había helado hasta la médula, pero jamás como para retractarlo de la lucha en la que pensaba participar.

Ya había obtenido la espada, casi sin problemas. Había aturdido a tres Mortífagos que habían quedado dando vueltas por allí, sin haber cumplido las órdenes de su señor al pie de la letra. Aturdido, sin embargo_,_ pudo no haber sido la respuesta correcta. Estuvo a punto de asesinar. Luego, pensó en Merlina y, a ella, no le habría gustado. O lo supuso. Tal vez con lo que había vivido, quería ver muertos a esos cerdos, pero ella no era así… tan vengativa.

Primera vez que pensaba por los dos.

Simplemente los dejó amordazados en un lugar en donde no podrían molestar, y en donde nadie los oiría.

Aguardó en el mismo despacho al mensaje de Dumbledore. Se suponía que debía recibirlo para actuar, y presentía ―luego de tantos años de conocer al director ―, que estaba cerca del momento en que le daría el visto bueno. De algún modo, el anciano siempre estaba enterado de todo, y claramente no le gustaría salirse del límite de la hora impuesto para que estallara la guerra: había que actuar dentro del margen de tiempo.

No se equivocó: minutos después de haber pensado eso, un fénix atravesó la pared, raudo e impecable en su vuelo.

―Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor. Recuerda, el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Severus había desistido de colocar la espada dentro del Sombrero; no lo encontró realmente necesario. Pero si ese era su deseo, debía ser así.

Con dicho Sombrero arrugado en la mano ―increíblemente había ocultado la espada allí ―, salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los profesores, estudiantes, padres y, en general, familias enteras estaban allí preparándose para pelear.

Nadie ya pareció extrañarse por la presencia de Severus, salvo Potter, quien se ubicaba al lado del director.

―Aquí está lo que me pidió, señor ―dijo, ignorando al muchacho. Sabía que la espada era para él.

―Gracias, Severus. Me alegro que no te haya costado la vida ir en búsqueda de la espada. Hemos tenido suerte.

Hizo un gesto para que se la entregara a Potter. Sonrió amable, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia donde había un grupo de profesores.

―Toma, Potter, y espero que valga la pena haber arriesgado tanto pellejo por ti ―gruñó haciéndole entrega de aquél sombrero.

El muchacho recibió con calma lo que se le entregó, pero sí miró a Snape fijamente a los ojos, y no con ese odio que siempre solía refulgir.

―Ella no va a morir ―farfulló a Snape. Severus, quien había pensado en irse también, se quedó paralizado ―. Ella es fuerte y sobrevivirá.

Severus hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, sin estar muy seguro de la palabra de aliento que había oído de la boca del chiquillo.

Finalmente, tomaron caminos separados. Severus se donde estaban los demás. En cuanto a Harry, él había desaparecido. Rogaba para que fuera cierto lo que había dicho: Merlina tenía que vivir.

"

Había encontrado una capa invisible maltrecha, pero útil: lo había salvado de ser visto por toda la gente que se agrupaba en el Gran Comedor. Pudo haber hecho algo, allí estaba Severus Snape. Pudo haberlo matado allí mismo, si no hubiese sido porque ese maldito poltergeist se puso a lanzar piezas de una de las armaduras. Buscó por el castillo, creyó registrar cada parte que conocía ―y que, en realidad, eran pocas ―, incluyendo dos pasadizos. No había rastro de Merlina Morgan. Tenía que estar viva, sino aquél hombre no había estado tan tranquilo. ¿O sí? ¿Dónde estaba?

Mientras tanto, debería mandar a llamar a su _tropa_. Poco faltaba para que iniciara la guerra y debían estar preparados. Sacarlos de la tierra húmeda del bosque y esconderlos en el lago era una excelente idea.

"

El pueblo parecía estar completamente desierto. No se veían luces en las casas, ni siquiera los perros ladraban. Las aves nocturnas estaban desaparecidas y ya no había cielo. Una gruesa neblina encapotaba el cielo, haciendo que el aire costara respirarlo. Por la nariz de Merlina comenzaba a correr agua.

Evidentemente, los Mortífagos ya no estaban, se habían marchado al castillo, que era el único lugar en donde se ponía en evidencia el peligro que corrían ellos. Probablemente sobrepasaran en número, aunque eso no significaba que no perdieran a algunos de los suyos.

―Esto no me gusta nada ―masculló mirando los oscuros callejones, temiendo a que algo apareciera.

El frío comenzó a calarle los huesos a medida que avanzaba, y la disposición que la había llenado en algún momento, estaba menguando. En un inicio, torpemente pensó que era el miedo que se apoderaba de ella sin razón. Pero, cuando el recuerdo de Drake gritándole desde la casa que corriera lejos, le hizo dar cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente.

Trató de calmarse. No quería encontrarse con los dementores, debía encontrar alguna forma de huir de allí.

Se metió por un callejón al azar para ver si podía alejarse de esa manta de horror que se empeñaba en derribarla.

Caminó durante un par de minutos, y a simple vista la neblina estaba menos densa.

De pronto, cerca de una veintena de dementores comenzaron a aproximarse de diferentes direcciones, deslizándose silenciosa y espectralmente hacia ella.

Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con una piedra. Se reincorporó rápidamente, con su corazón descontrolado al igual que su respiración, pero no pudo seguir avanzando; se le había cortado el paso y no tenía escapatoria.

La primera y última vez que se había visto en esa situación, fue cuando Dunstan la había ayudado a huir de Azkaban.

―Tranquilízate ―susurró para sí misma, buscando algo en qué apoyarse. Todo lo que encontró tras ella, fue un poste con una lámpara a parafina.

Sus palabras, por supuesto, no surtieron efecto alguno. Esos seres de olor putrefacto y manos deformes se acercaban sin titubeo, con su objetivo claro. Estaban hambrientos después de todo: toda la gente encerrada en sus casas, con protección de acero, no suponían una comodidad para ello. Querían absorber la energía del primero que encontraran. De seguro Hogwarts debía tener a otra mitad, o tal vez más allá en el castillo. Indudable que, por si las moscas, habían dejado una parte en el pueblo para mantener a la gente bajo control, presa del miedo.

Y, todo lo que quedaba allí, era Merlina.

Voces y gritos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento resonaban en su cabeza, debilitándola más y más. Ella, lo único que quería, era aclarar su mente. Debía conseguir que sus neuronas conectaran, que le hicieran razonar. Sólo estaban tres metros a la redonda… Ellos la veían, a pesar de estar desilusionada. Sin embargo, el encantamiento comenzaba a desaparecer, haciendo visible su cuerpo.

Con los músculos agarrotados, se deslizó de espalda al poste, hasta el suelo.

_Piensa. Aclara tu mente. No dejes que esos pensamientos dejen que te derrumben. Algo bueno, recuerda algo bueno. Tienes una varita para defenderte, la tienes. Esa varita era de Agatha Dunstan, pertenecía a alguien poderoso y de bondad. Puedes hacer algo bueno, puedes vencerlos. _

Uno de los dementores iba adelantado. Estaba a tan sólo un metro de ella, y comenzaba a extender la mano para tomarle la mandíbula.

_Sin Dunstan, no habría llegado aquí. Tantas cosas que hizo por ti, te enseñó, eres fuerte. Puedes levantarte. Tienes hijos, no estás sola. Severus te espera para que pelees junto a él. Tienes un asunto pendiente… tu vida no acabará por perder el alma._

La cabeza encapuchada empezaba a acortar distancia, la mano le asía firmemente la cara. Los ojos de Merlina temblaban, intentando enfocarse.

_ Sería demasiado tragicómico para ti. No puedo acabar así, has soportado tanto, y si no superas esto, jamás lograrás estar en paz contigo misma, y tampoco tendrás la esperanza de ver crecer a tus hijos, de envejecer con tu esposo…_

_ Levántate._

No hizo falta nada más que imaginarse una visión de ella, anciana, radiante de alegría junto a Severus, dos hijos adultos, con muchos más niños a su alrededor. Eso era lo que le esperaba: tener fe. Si se levantaba y combatía, podría imaginar lo que deseara. Sin alma, sólo sería una concha vacía, inservible, y terminaría partiéndole el corazón a Severus y a sus hijos. No estaría cuando la necesitaran.

Sus músculos reaccionaron a la contracción, y se puso de pie, moviéndose con brío para deshacerse del agarre de la criatura mortífera. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y, aún con esa imagen flotando en su cerebro, gritó:

―¡_Expecto Patronum!_

Una especie de caballo bien formado, casi corpóreo, real, salió de la varita, brillante como la plata. Era un Kelpie. Bajo el control de Merlina, quien ya se había recuperado totalmente del sopor, galopó entre los dementores, embistiendo una y otra vez, alejándolos de ella en cosa de segundos.

Merlina hizo que el unicornio fuera lejos, hasta la zona más baja del pueblo, para expulsarlos y devolver la tranquilidad al lugar.

Y dio resultado: luces atravesaron las cortinas de las casas hasta la calle. El corazón le latía a todo dar. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, con la adrenalina a mil por hora. ¡Lo había logrado!

Un anciano salió de una de ellas y la miró. Otros cuantos le imitaron, asomándose por umbrales y ventanas.

―¿Tú hiciste aparecer eso? ―inquirió el viejo con tono de aprobación.

―Sí ―contestó Merlina con la voz seca. Sí, aunque pareciera increíble, ella había canalizado todo ese poder. Se había superado a sí misma.

―Me alegro. No me atrevía a salir por ellos, no me daban ganas, estaba engrifado como un gato bajo la mesa. Pero ahora me siento bien. Es hora de pelear, ¿no?

Merlina asintió. Otras personas, jóvenes y adultos, salieron de sus casas con varita en alto. Eran la minoría por supuesto. Pero daba igual: podían hacer la diferencia.

Su pecho se infló de valentía y orgullo.


	52. ¡Al ataque!

**Capítulo 52: ¡Al ataque!**

"

Merlina se adelantó, retomando el rumbo, con un grupo de no más de diez personas, caminando tras ella, preparados para el ataque. Llevaban las varitas en alto y sus caras estaban crispadas en una mezcla de concentración, alerta y valentía.

Habiendo logrado hacer un patronus decente y poderoso, se sentía capaz de alcanzar cualquier cosa, de lograr cualquier hechizo, encantamiento y maleficio, incluso los que no había practicado jamás y los que no conocía. Su cuerpo estaba embargado de energía y osadía.

Antes de acercarse mucho, se giró hasta la multitud y habló, con voz clara aunque temblorosa, pero sin gritar.

―¿Alguien sabe _desilusionar_?

Una mujer, mucho más joven que ella, levantó la mano.

―Perfecto ―dijo Merlina, aliviada ―, debemos tomar medidas de seguridad. A pesar de que la mayoría está en el bosque, pueden que ronden algunos por los terrenos.

Junto a la muchacha, lograron camuflar a todos. Merlina, que por culpa de los dementores había dejado de ser invisible, realizó nuevamente el encantamiento.

Se sintió importante: estaba actuando como una líder. Si bien como celadora tuvo que haberlo sido, fueron contadas las veces que los estudiantes le hicieron caso. Tenía que aprovechar su momento de mandato.

Luego de eso, avanzaron hasta donde estaban los cerdos alados, a cada lado de las rejas, que habían sido aplastadas por los pies de los gigantes. Se amontonaron en una esquina y, sin ponerse a pensar en nada más, cruzaron la línea.

Tardaron en reconocer que, lo que había empezado a sonar cuando entraron a los terrenos, era una alarma. Habían activado una alarma.

―¡Corran! ―dijo Merlina por lo bajo, súbitamente urgida y perdiendo un grado de confianza.

Y todos la siguieron hasta donde iba ella: al lago. No sabía si pensaba sumergirse o luego del lago ir a la cabaña de Hagrid o a la orilla del bosque Prohibido. Algo tenía que hacer. Se puso nerviosa.

Sin embargo, no cambiaba en nada la situación, porque no había lugar para ocultarse. Cuando pasaron cerca de la orilla, el agua se agitó. Y no era el calamar gigante.

―La guerra ha de comenzar. Ustedes lo han decidido por no entregarme a Potter. En segundos se verán invadidos por mis Mortífagos ―habló la voz de Voldemort, emergiendo de todas partes con un tono aterrador, gélido y filoso. Les congeló la médula a todos durante unos segundos.

Al minuto, se oyeron gritos y divisaron a gente descendiendo las escaleras de entrada al castillo, comenzando a lanzar maldiciones. Del otro lado, desde el bosque, empezaron a salir los enmascarados, dispuestos a torturar y a matar a todo enemigo que se le cruzara por el camino, criatura o mago.

―Bueno ―masculló Merlina, viendo la situación con las manos temblándole ―. A esto hemos venido.

Los diez magos y brujas, once con ella, corrieron hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Tal vez, Craig estuviera allí, esperándola para que se enfrentaran, por fin.

Todo era tan real, que llegaba un punto que sobrepasaba el umbral de la verdad y se convertía en irrealidad. La imagen era borrosa, poco nítida; demasiados cambios de colores durante poco tiempo. Hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos iban y venían, conformando brillantes explosiones de colores a ras de suelo y en el cielo, similares a los fuegos artificiales. Vio a una joven de cabello rosado, peleando como nunca había visto peleara una mujer; la reconoció como Tonks. A su alrededor, había varias personas más. Merlina supo que esa era la famosa Orden del Fénix, a la que asistía Severus, y a la que ella había tratado de pertenecer en algún momento. No lo había logrado, sin embargo, ahí estaba, como cualquiera de ellos, uniéndose a la lucha.

Merlina había perdido de vista a los magos y brujas quienes habían ido con ella hasta el castillo, todo estaba mezclado, confuso. No siempre podía guiarse por "los encapuchados son Mortífagos" o "todos los enmascarados son los enemigos". No todos tenían máscaras, y eso lo comprobó cuando un Mortífago desenmascarado le lanzó una maldición sin miramientos. ¿Acaso de verdad tenía cara de sangre sucia?

―¡Protego! ―gritó a tiempo antes que el maleficio le tocara.

―Sabes defenderte, ¿no, _niñita_? ¿No eras tú la impura que habían metido a la cárcel por andar jugando con fuego? ―dijo con sorna. Ahí estaba la respuesta: se había olvidado que por unos meses su cara se había hecho famosa por ese accidente ―¿Cómo es que estás viva aún?

―Bueno, comparto esa misma pregunta contigo ―contestó Merlina, desafiante ―. Sólo he tenido suerte. Más suerte de la que tienes tú. ¡Hipoxia! ―gritó al último, haciendo que el mago comenzara a ahogarse. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando respirar.

En un rato quedó inconsciente, tirado en el suelo, siendo pisado por los demás.

_Ojalá que te trituren los huesos, imbécil._

Merlina se lanzó a la lucha otra vez. Parecía ser dueña de una fuerza interna desconocida, perfeccionándola en su agilidad de una forma inesperada.

Se puso a ayudar a un joven muchacho que se las estaba viendo algo difícil con uno Mortífago obeso, desenmascarado, de aspecto feroz. Entre los dos lo aturdieron de tal modo, que lo dejaron sangrando de la nariz copiosamente, porque le habían arrancado un pedazo de ella.

Por supuesto que nada iba a ir eternamente bien. En algún momento, fue alcanzada por un encantamiento que le hizo salir volando por los aires. Cayó en el pasto seco. No perdió el conocimiento, pero sí permaneció aturdida en la periferia del lugar de batalla.

Tuvo que esperar un rato a que se le pasara el mareo antes de levantarse. Se había dado en la cabeza. También se había esguinzado la muñeca derecha, con la que afirmaba la varita. Le dolía un montón.

―Hey ―susurró alguien, de pronto a sus espaldas, pero muy a lo lejos y amortiguada ―, parece que ella no es de los nuestros.

Merlina se apresuró en ponerse de pie, supo que la iban a atacar. De reojo miró hacia donde estaban los magos, quienes se ubicaban a poco más de tres metros. Sólo se estaban dedicando a mirar la guerra, como si estuvieran seguros que se llevarían la victoria.

Un rayo amarillo pasó por su lado, alumbrando todo el lugar.

_No están muy lejos de la verdad_, pensó Merlina con pesimismo, caminando lejos de donde estaban. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse demasiado, alcanzó a oír:

―¿Le viste la cara?

―No, ¿Por qué?

―Creo que era esa impura que había aparecido en el periódico ―Merlina aumentó la velocidad de la marcha ―. Se rumorea que es la novia de Snape también. Deberíamos atacarla, ¿no crees? Así la tenemos como rehén…

―Sí, vamos. Parece que nos oyó… ¡está huyendo!

Merlina se puso a correr y pasó por entre la gente, saltando cuerpos caídos ―no se atrevió a comprobar si estaban vivos o muertos ―, esquivando maleficios y lanzando encantamientos a cada Mortífago que veía. Pudo divisar a la profesora McGonagall peleando con dos Mortífagos a la vez; poco más allá estaba Dumbledore junto al conocido Auror Ojoloco Moody. Por otro lado, del castillo, no paraban de salir tropas y tropas de armaduras, bustos y estatuas de distintos personajes, que habían cobrado vida para unirse a la lucha. Peeves volaba por encima de las cabezas, tiraba piedras, bombas de agua, bombas fétidas, excrementos de algo desconocido y les apretaba las narices a los enemigos, hasta sacarles lágrimas y hacerlos estornudar; se permitió incluso patearles el trasero e intentar clavar ramas de árbol en todos los agujeros alcanzables. Reía despiadadamente mientras luchaba a su manera contra el enemigo.

Cada uno estaba tan pendiente de defenderse, que no prestaron atención a los Mortífagos que gritaban "¡Que no escape!", corriendo tras Merlina.

Le dolió el costado de tanto correr y tuvo que parar durante un par de segundos, segundos que fueron cruciales. Le hicieron el encantamiento zancadilla, y volvió a verse de cara al pasto.

―Ajá, tú te vas con nosotros. No sabes lo útil que serás…

Uno de los Mortífagos la agarró de la otra muñeca y la jaló con fuerza para levantarla. Le sonó un hueso de manera extraña. Merlina trató de zafarse y ocultar su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Suéltenme… Suéltenme ―insistió con dientes apretados, sacudiéndose como si le estuviera dando la corriente.

―Ésta sí que se resiste; mejor la inmovilizamos ―comentó el Mortífago que la sostenía.

Súbitamente Merlina fue liberada de los enormes brazos del hombre. Absurdamente creyó que había sido obra de ella ―del fuego que tenía en ella tal vez ―, pero segundos más tarde, comprendió que alguien la había rescatado.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó el mago que había estado a punto de inmovilizarla, (el otro estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente dormido); era calvo y de barba negra ― Hablando del rey de Roma.

Era Severus. Estaba encapuchado, pero su andar y su fisonomía era tan conocida, que se hacía inconfundible. Merlina sonrió como una boba al identificar a su salvador. De pronto, se había olvidado de todo lo sucedido y el corazón le comenzó a latir de una manera extraña, como cuando la había rescatado aquella vez de los golpes del Sauce Boxeador, hace mucho tiempo ya. Se sintió como una estúpida enamorada.

―Ten cuidado, Selwyn ―farfulló Severus extendiendo la varita hacia él ―, podrías salir gravemente herido si no te cuidas las espaldas. Sobre todo si te metes con _mi esposa_ ―su voz sonó afilada y fría como el hielo.

_Ay, dijo "mi esposa", _pensó Merlina, emocionada. Estuvo a punto de hacer aparecer pompones para colocarse a hacer porras.

De nada valió la amenaza del profesor de Pociones.

―Terminemos esto de inmediato ―desafió el Mortífago, siendo más rápido que Severus en actuar ― ¡Crucio!

El hombre cayó al suelo y se comenzó a retorcer, gritando de dolor.

La furia recorrió el cuerpo de Merlina como el veneno más potente, borrando su cara de boba y sacándola de su ensueño de adolescente. Un rugido feroz se escapó de su boca antes de hablar.

―_¡Tú no tocas a Severus Snape! _― chilló fuera de sí, cambiándose la varita a la mano mala e impulsándose para golpear al mago con un puñetazo.

Le voló varias muelas de la mejilla izquierda, enviando al individuo directo al suelo, atontándolo. El pasto comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la sangre que borboteaba de la boca.

―¡No te vuelvas a acercar! ―vociferó señalándolo con la varita, ignorando el terrible dolor que tenía en los nudillos y la sangre que comenzaba a borbotear de ellos. Sentía como si se hubiese triturado la mano diestra contra una roca. No creía tener tanta fuerza ― No le toques un pelo, porque te arrepentirás, maldito puerco cobarde… ―suspiró, agitada. Respiró profundo para calmarse. Lo inmovilizó antes de acercarse a Severus, quien, dolorido, trataba reincorporarse.

―Severus ―masculló Merlina poniéndole la mano buena sobre el hombro, sin soltar la varita. La otra mano la tenía resentida incluso como para levantarla; casi se arrepentía de no haber golpeado con la otra mano, pero había sido la inspiración del momento ―¿Estás bien?

Severus resolló y asintió con la cabeza, enderezándose.

―Eso dolió, no lo puedo negar ―gruñó con malas pulgas. Pero, de súbito reaccionó, como si no hubiese creído totalmente que Merlina le había hecho esa pregunta. Se suponía que ella no "quería nada más con él" por el momento.

Antes que ella contestara, se oyó un grito desgarrador, lo que les obligó a unirse a la lucha otra vez. A Merlina se le hizo un poco difícil combatir con la mano izquierda. No tenía ni un poco de la habilidad de surdo.

Severus derribó al mago que estaba peleando con ella, a pocos segundos de haberse integrado al escenario; por lo visto, ya se había deshecho del otro mago.

Merlina se giró hacia él y quiso aprovechar el momento. Tal vez, fuera la única posibilidad que tuvieran para hablar. La pugna no apaciguaba y gritos iban y venían: en conclusión, no era el mejor lugar para charlar. No obstante, debía hacerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo en voz alta para que la escuchara, con mirada triste ―. Fue una real estupidez lo que hice, Severus. Aunque aún tengo ganas de machacarte la cabeza contra una piedra y despotricar contra ti por lo que me hiciste, quiero decirte que no importa, no importa ya nada y que… me perdones por haberte dejado botado yo a ti.

La frente de Severus se llenó de arrugas.

―No sé si pueda…

Merlina arqueó las cejas, asustada.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a disculpar, cuando yo ya lo he hecho contigo?

―No me dejaste terminar ―declaró Severus, haciendo una mueca.

―¿Ah, no? Tus malditas caras lo dicen todo, Severus Snape ―le espetó Merlina, enojada.

― "No sé si pueda no perdonarte", eso era lo que te iba a decir. Aunque no tengo que perdonarte nada, la verdad. Lo reconozco, reconozco que he sido un maldito egoísta, reconozco que te coarté de muchas maneras, y te juro, te juro que jamás volverá a suceder. Me arrepiento tanto, no sabes lo que me carcome la consciencia… Ya te lo he dicho todo…

Merlina se aburrió de explicaciones y ya había acortado los centímetros para besarlo.

Fue un beso diferente a los demás: sus cuerpos estaban separados, como dos adolescentes experimentando su primera experiencia.

La magia acabó luego, y era de esperarse. Justo a tiempo, Severus abrió los ojos y vio que tras Merlina se acercaba un mago, directo a ellos para atacarlos.

―¡Sectusempra!

―¡Merlina, cuidado! ―gritó Severus tras separarse de sus labios.

Merlina no alcanzó a reaccionar, así que él tuvo que empujarla.

El hechizo pasó rozando por encima de la cabeza de Merlina durante la caída al suelo, cortándole algunos cabellos. Severus, por otro lado, no tuvo tanta suerte. El encantamiento arrasó con parte del deltoides izquierdo, dejándole el brazo desproporcionado y con una gran hemorragia.

Severus alcanzó a derribar al Mortífago antes de que Merlina se volviera a lanzar como una pantera a su presa.

―No te preocupes ―jadeó Severus colocándose una mano en el brazo ―. Sé como curar esto. Sigue peleando.

Merlina observó a Severus preocupada, con angustia. Asintió con esfuerzo y corrió en sentido contrario, rogando por la seguridad de su esposo.

La mano derecha la tenía inflamada y no podía siquiera sostener la varita. Debió haber, sencillamente, amordazado de inmediato al Mortífago sin golpearlo.

De pronto chocó de lleno con alguien, golpeándose en el mentón con la frente de la persona, que resultó ser una mujer.

―¡Demonios! ―gritaron al unísono, atontadas por el dolor. Viendo borroso, se miraron cada una, colocándose en guardia para atacar.

―¡Ginny! ―Exclamó Merlina bajando la varita ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Qué crees tú? No vine a reírme del sufrimiento ajeno, si es lo que piensas.

―¿Y lo saben tus padres? ―Inquirió ella preocupada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, al momento que esquivaba un maleficio.

―No podía quedarme allí en casa. Están ellos luchando acá, y cuando me vean, querrán morirse… pero así son las cosas.

Merlina recordó la mano y le pidió a la pelirroja que se la reparara, estaba segura que ella era mucho más hábil con esos hechizos.

―No hay problema.

Ginny le dejó lista ambas manos en un periquete. Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey habría hecho un mejor trabajo, porque la chiquilla no logró quitarle del todo el dolor de la mano golpeadora.

―Muchas, muchas gracias ―dijo. De todos modos, le había salvado de caer muerta por haber podido afirmar la varita.

Habrían seguido conversando si no hubiese sido porque se hallaban en medio de una guerra. Tuvieron que agacharse antes que un haz de luz les alcanzara.

Se unieron a la lucha otra vez. Merlina estaba colocándose nerviosa. Se suponía que iba a enfrentarse con Craig, pero, allí en medio de esa situación, parecía increíble que tuviera que hacerlo. No se imaginaba algo peor que estar envuelta en esa pelea.

Perdió de vista a Ginny. Todos luchaban incansablemente, pero el número de personas había reducido a la mitad, en ambos bandos. Vio, no obstante, que gente comenzaba a llegar de las lejanías, aunque no estaba tan segura si eran buenos o malos. Del bosque también comenzaron a salir criaturas, unicornios, centauros y…

Se pasó una mano por la frente. Comenzó a transpirar y a sentirse mal cuando las vio acercarse a toda velocidad, chasqueando sus pinzas…

No supo si fue producto de lo mismo, pero el piso empezó a retumbar. Luego, comprendió que gigantes de más de cinco metros venían desde las montañas. Por otro lado, detrás del castillo, se asomó Hagrid con Grawp.

Merlina se quedó encerrada, y lo único que hizo fue correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía estar segura, a excepción por la gente que había llegado y que se había instalado allí para luchar. Sin embargo, prefería vérselas con siete Mortífagos, que con una veintena de arañas gigantes y peludas. Incluso, podía ser Craig quien estuviera allí, con ese grupo de gente. Aún así, lo prefería a él.

La gente se puso en guardia cuando la vieron acercarse a tanta velocidad.

―¡Esperen! ―dijo alguien. Una voz particularmente conocida, que había oído durante años ― ¡Es mi prima!

Merlina reaccionó ante eso, y se detuvo. Miró a todos, buscando la fuente de voz. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, dado que era el personaje más bajo de ellos.

―¡Phil! ―gritó lanzándose hacia él y estrechándolo en un abrazo que éste devolvió cariñosamente ―¿Qué haces aquí?

Su primo sonrió con tristeza en los ojos.

―¿Creerías que no haría nada a sabiendas que mi prima iba a estar aquí? ¿A sabiendas de que, si no detenemos esto, se extenderá el mal hacia otros lados? Pues, por eso estoy, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo también quiero la paz mundial, Merlina, no sólo las modelos.

Merlina asintió con orgullo y no pidió más explicaciones. Tampoco había tiempo para ellas.

―Por las barbas de Merlín ―farfulló cuando vio que una de las arañas iba en dirección hacia ellos. Atinó a correr hacia el lago, que estaba a más de cinco metros de la casa de Hagrid, pero alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo para sumergirse. Ni siquiera le importó congelarse con el agua helada. No era el momento para cobardías, pero no podía evitarlo.

Con temor asomó la cara. Tenía la piel de gallina.

―¡Merlina, la matamos! ―avisó Phil haciéndole señas ― tranquila, puedes salir del agua ―trotó hacia ella.

Merlina, con la ropa pesada, avanzó a la orilla.

―No puedo evitarlo ―farfulló con la voz temblorosa, evitando mirar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo patas arriba de la acromántula ―. Estamos en medio de una guerra, y yo sigo temiendo a las arañas como un niño al monstruo del armario ―terminó en un hilo de voz.

―Bueno, al menos te tomas las cosas con humor ―dijo Phil tendiéndole una mano ―. ¡Eh! ¿Qué fue eso?

Merlina no lo había visto, pero sí lo había sentido. Algo le había rozado la pierna, milésimas antes que la sacara del agua. Pero, no fue solamente eso. Había sentido un súbito calor en las manos y en los pies, a pesar de que tenía frío.

Se soltó de la mano de Phil y retrocedió, mirando atentamente el lago que seguía haciendo ondas. Su primo la siguió.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―ahora era el turno de él estar asustado.

Los demás acompañantes de su primo ya se habían retirado a la incesante lucha.

―No lo sé ―respondió Merlina sacando su varita y señalando el agua. Phil la imitó.

De pronto, una grisácea y viscosa mano salió del agua.

―Phil, ¡vete! ―gritó Merlina cuando sus manos se calentaron como tetera a mil grados Celsius. Supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder; ya había ocurrido antes.

Su primo no dudó en hacerle caso; salió corriendo, y justo a tiempo.

Cuando el brazo de la criatura fue seguido por una cabeza, y otros cuantos cuerpos más que también se comenzaban a asomar, una bola de fuego salió de las manos de Merlina y dieron con la cabaña de Hagrid, haciéndola explotar de inmediato.

―¡Oh, no!

Merlina se giró sobre sí misma, mirando a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

"

Había salido ileso de los ataques que había recibido. Intentó no inmiscuirse en la batalla ―no estaba muy interesado en ella, dado que el objetivo lo tenía claro ―, pero un hechizo destruyó la capa invisible en la que se había escondido, no teniendo más remedio que participar en la lucha. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

Había buscado a Lina por cada rincón de Hogwarts que conocía, y no pilló rastro de ella. Tal vez jamás la habían capturado. Tal vez estaba muerta…

En ese caso, no habría visto a Snape tan tranquilo.

Intentó pasar desapercibido por la periferia de la pelea, mirando las caras con atención, buscando alguna que se pareciera a la de Merlina.

De pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que algo había activado la salida de los inferius. Él era la mente dominante de aquellos seres, y casi podía sentir cómo estaban saliendo del agua del lago.

Era una acción muy pronta; se suponía que debían utilizarlos cuando los Mortífagos participantes comenzaran a menguar en fuerza; esas, al menos, habían sido las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. La idea era cumplir: de todos modos, no era tan estúpido como para querer que ellos perdieran la guerra. Si la ganaban, entonces tendría muchas más garantías de vivir su vida en paz, bajo el régimen del Innombrable.

Quizá era una equivocación, una falsa alarma, pero prefería echar un vistazo y asegurarse que los cadáveres permanecieran en el agua hasta que él diera la orden.

Se sintió observado por alguien.

"

Había logrado detener, con algo de esfuerzo, la hemorragia del brazo, pero no había conseguido hacer aparecer el trozo de carne que le faltaba. Pensando esperanzadamente, una vez terminada la guerra, Madame Pomfrey podría arreglarlo un poco.

Ya varios se habían dado cuenta de quién era, mientras luchaba, y había esquivado muchos rayos verdes de luz. Sus "ex compañeros" Mortífagos estaban dispuestos a matarlo. No lo consideraba una injusticia, pero era algo que quería ahorrarse. No le apetecía mucho morir.

Debía destacar que, a pesar de lo del brazo, se sentía mucho mejor: podía decirse que, con Merlina, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, de hecho, mejoraron. No había sido la disculpa más conmovedora ni el beso más ardiente, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba en el centro de la batalla, y creía sentirse más feliz que nunca, como renovado.

De súbito, se distrajo. A unos metros más allá, cerca del Señor Weasley y uno de sus hijos que peleaban contra varios Mortífagos, pasó alguien encapuchado, caminando rápido y mirando a los combatientes, como si buscara algo.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Clive Lamport, originalmente conocido como Craig Ledger, ex novio de Merlina. Le hirvió la sangre; no soportó pensar que él la había besado alguna vez. No soportó pensar, que él la buscaba para hacerla desaparecer del mapa. No lo iba a permitir. Sus instintos asesinos salieron a flote.

Avanzó hasta él dando grandes zancadas y, sin pensarlo, le lanzó una maldición, la que le rozó, quemándole la túnica. La ira le había hecho fallar. Jamás se debía pelear enojado.

Craig pegó un salto, asustado, y se volteó, listo para atacar.

―¿Buscas a Merlina? ―preguntó Severus, caminando con peligrosidad.

Ledger soltó una carcajada breve.

―Ah, eres tú. Supongo que deseas defenderla, ¿no?

―Me gustaría que te enfrentaras conmigo y la dejaras a ella en paz. Podríamos, incluso, terminar con esto mismo ahora.

―No es mi intención perder el tiempo contigo. Pero, ya que insistes…

Severus y Craig comenzaron una lucha igualada. Peleaban no a muerte, sino que a sufrimiento. Severus deseaba que Ledger se retorciera del dolor. Craig le deseaba lo mismo a él. Matar habría sido insatisfactorio.

Cerca de dos minutos pelearon, apenas haciéndose rasguños. Severus no pudo comprender cómo Ledger se había hecho tan hábil en otro cuerpo.

Decidió arriesgarse con la maldición asesina, pero antes que pronunciara la primera letra, la cabaña de Hagrid hizo un ruido sordo, lo que dio pie a un incendio.

Severus presintió quién había provocado eso, fue instantáneo.

Se distrajo apenas unos segundos, y Craig aprovechó para derribarlo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Craig le dio un puntapié en el estómago, y luego, sintió como si le reventaran la nariz y el cráneo.

Creyó que la tortura duraría más, pero cesó. Intentó enfocar la vista. Craig había desaparecido, y eso le asustó.

"

Merlina trató de controlarse e intentó apagar la cabaña con agua de la varita. Phil trató de ayudarla, pero el fuego parecía haber sido sacado del mismo infierno.

Por otro lado, los inferius estaban a punto de salir del lago, y eso estaba poniendo nerviosa a Merlina. No todos los días se veían cadáveres, mojados y viscosos, saliendo de un lago.

La gente no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los muertos estaban más cerca del Bosque Prohibido que de los terrenos.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―le gritó Phil, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para expulsar más agua de su varita.

―¡No sé! ―contestó Merlina angustiada, mirando a su alrededor. Todos peleaban, no había nadie que pudiera aproximarse para ayudarlos. Ni el mismo Hagrid, que luchaba junto a su hermanastro contra los gigantes blandiendo su paraguas rosado, le había dado importancia al incendio en su casa. A menos que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

―¡Merlina, los Inferius deben ser atacados con fuego! ―dijo su primo de pronto ―¡Intenta echarles fuego!

―¿Más fuego? ―chilló Merlina, asustada. Sudaba como condenada.

_O muero deshidrata, o derretida, o carbonizada, pero no moriré ni en la guerra ni en nada. ¡Qué final más penoso!_

_ Y yo que quería que la historia fuera contada como "Merlina Morgan, la joven que murió con honor"._

―¡Échaselos con las manos! ―insistió Philius ― ¡Seguro que puedes controlar tu poder! ¡De eso se trata!

Merlina trató de analizar lo que había dicho Phil, pero sólo atinó a guardar su varita en el bolsillo, extender los brazos y abrir los dedos de las manos. Ya en posición, imaginó con fervor que, nuevamente de sus manos, escapaba una llamarada de fuego, ardiente y destructor.

Pues, para su asombro, dio resultado. Allí, se dio cuenta, por fin, que ella era dueña de su propio poder.

Pasó en segundos, pero en ellos vio con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido, comprendiendo por qué tenía el poder: la planta en la que se había recostado cuando hizo el amor con Severus en el verano, cerca de Callanish Stones, las extrañas manchas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo tras ese episodio, la explosión del Autocaldero…

De pronto, todo parecía tener sentido: aquellas misteriosas marcas habían absorbido el fuego, y lo habían mantenido dentro de ella. Y, con ese fuego, debía destruir a los Inferius. Claro, que eso no era todo. Ahora, ¿por qué había reaccionado con ellos si no eran sus enemigos? Creyó tener la respuesta, pero no quiso formularla concretamente en su cabeza.

Los aterradores cadáveres comenzaron a retroceder al agua cuando el fuego toco sus carcomidas ropas y pieles.

Merlina bajó las manos, descansando. Expulsar fuego no era tan simple; había tenido que imprimir mucha fuerza en ello, casi como una ida al baño en periodo de estitiquez.

Iba a continuar, cuando una voz a su espalda se lo impidió.

―Suelta la varita.

A Merlina se le congelaron hasta los pelos del lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo. Alguien bajó el volumen de lugar, pudiendo oír su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a darse vuelta. Phil había desistido de apagar el fuego, sólo porque también había oído aquella amenazadora y fría voz.

―Suelta la varita. Y tú también ―repuso Craig echándole un vistazo a Phil, y señalando alternadamente a uno y a otro con la varita.

Estaba encapuchado, y parecía estar más alto que nunca. Merlina no pudo verle la cara, tampoco la recordaba; ni el antiguo, ni el nuevo rostro.

Miró a Phil, que estaba igual que ella, como piedra.

_No voy a permitir que le haga daño_, fue lo que atinó a pensar en el momento.

―¿No te he dicho que sueltes la varita, Lina? ―susurró el hombre con voz suave.

―No tengo la varita en las manos, idiota ― masculló ella, con todo el odio que pudiera demostrar en las palabras.

Craig, que estaba a poco más de tres metros de ella, comenzó a avanzar, sin dejar de señalarla a ella y a su primo, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―Entonces, sácala de tu bolsillo y lánzala al lago.

Merlina intentó analizar sus posibilidades. Todas las criaturas del bosque, o la mayoría, había salido a la lucha. Por lo tanto, no corría mayor peligro allí.

Miró a su primo nuevamente. No había soltado su varita aún. A lo lejos, no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro, de gritar y pelear.

Craig estaba allí, frente a ella. Todo iba a ocurrir por fin. Pero no allí, no con Phil tan cerca. Siempre se imaginó algo dramático, solos, sin gente de público, apuntándose el pecho mutuamente con la varita y caminando en círculo…

―Ya he esperado bastante ―la voz de Voldemort volvió a hacer eco con los terrenos ―, mi uniré a la lucha con mis más fieles vasallos, y estaré dispuesto a matar a todo aquél que se interponga en mi camino. Debo matar a Potter, y si ustedes facilitan las cosas, indudablemente serán perdonados. Pero, si no, enfrentarán las consecuencias.

Durante unos segundos, todos habían puesto atención, incluso Phil y Craig. Eso, le dio ventaja. Sacó su varita.

―¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Craig salió volando a más de cuatro metros.

―¡Maldita! ¡Si serás…!

Merlina aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, metiéndose entre la espesura de los árboles e intentando no tropezar con las grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

_Espero que Phil esté bien…_

Merlina no supo si estaba huyendo del destino o estaba dejando fuera del peligroso Craig a su primo.

―¡Lina! ¡Vuelve, no huyas! ―oyó que Craig gritaba a lo lejos.

No hizo caso, y continuó corriendo hasta que los pulmones y las piernas no le dieron más.

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y respiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados, para calmarse.

_Tengo que enfrentar a Craig. Tengo que salir y enfrentar a Craig. No puedo evadir lo inevitable._

―¿Lina? ―la voz de Craig sonaba más cercana ―. Vamos, sólo hablemos. Quiero que hablemos un rato.

―¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―gritó Merlina con ironía.

―De muchas cosas. De nosotros. Vamos, sal de allí, de donde estés. Hazme una señal…

Merlina no contestó. Sabía que Craig la atacaría primero. Era, indudablemente, más hábil que ella. Sólo había podido atacarlo porque él se distrajo mientras el Innombrable dejaba su _amable_ comunicado.

Se miró las manos, intactas. Estaban sucias, pero no había rastro de quemaduras, de dolor.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo? Parece que, definitivamente, no eres la Merlina Morgan que yo conocí. Solías ser osada… rayabas en lo ridícula. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Merlina salió tras el árbol y encendió la punta de su varita, para revelar su paradero.

―Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, idiota?

―Ah, me he equivocado. Eres la misma ―Merlina intentó distinguir donde se encontraba Craig, pero entre tanto árbol, era imposible adivinarlo ― ¡Expelliarmus!

Fue la varita de Merlina la que salió despedida esta vez, enterrándose en algún montón de hojas secas.

―¿Qué prefieres? ―farfulló el mago saliendo tras un delgado árbol y creando volutas de luz de su varita para que iluminaran el bosque. Aún estaba encapuchado ―. ¿Quieres estar libre o intentar escapar y quedar atada de pies a hombros?

Su voz sonó afilada, frívola y deseosa de sangre. A pesar de eso, Merlina no tenía la intención de escapar.

―Sin cuerdas, por favor ―respondió Merlina con sarcasmo.

―Todo lo contrario a lo que prefiero yo.

Craig no respetó la decisión, y ató a Merlina al árbol.

_No sé por qué no me lo imaginé_, pensó, bufando. Debía estar muerta de miedo, pero algo le hizo sentir segura.

―Bueno… comencemos a hablar, ahora que estamos más cómodos ―dijo Craig, descubriéndose la cara y mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Merlina pensó que estaba observando dos témpanos de hielo en vez de ojos.


	53. El poder del fuego

**Capítulo 53: El poder del fuego**

**"**

Merlina quiso descubrirse a sí misma. Le habría gustado congelar el tiempo unos minutos para analizar las emociones y sentimientos que cruzaban su cuerpo en ese instante. ¿Cómo había encontrado atractivo a ese sujeto en algún momento?

Aparentemente, su mente se había enfriado. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, en medio del Bosque Prohibido, atada a un árbol, en frente del hombre que alguna vez había sido su amigo, luego su novio y, por último, su enemigo. Estaba frente a la persona que había creído muerta por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué el maldito destino la había llevado a conocer a ese psicópata desgraciado?

Estaba quieta, atenta a esos zapatos negros que se paseaban de un lado a otro, cuando debería haber estado temblando aterrada y orando a todos los Dioses existentes y a los calzones de Merlín. Parecía, apenas, una situación más de la vida, algo cotidiano, casi normal, como si se estuviera tomando un café con un amigo.

―Creo que tendremos toda la noche para nosotros dos ―concluyó Craig, dejando sus paseos y apoyándose en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Merlina corrió la vista. Era desagradable. Era desagradable saber que estaba en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Era algo completamente atroz. No comprendía, siquiera del todo, cómo había logrado mantenerse vivo, a pesar de que sabía su secreto. Trató de mirar con disimulo para ver dónde estaba su varita.

―¿Recuerdas mi rostro anterior, Lina? ―preguntó Craig con curiosidad ―. Porque yo no.

―No puedo recordar tu asquerosa cara ―contestó Merlina sin mirarlo. Era mentira, sí lograba figurar su rostro, muy vagamente, pero sí lo hacía.

No tenía miedo de encontrarse con esos fríos ojos otra vez. Sencillamente, aún no caía de lleno en la cruda realidad, y no quería hacerlo demasiado pronto para no caer en pánico: ¿De verdad ese era Craig Ledger? Indudablemente, era el mismo… pero era todo tan extraño…

No se oía nada más que el canto de los grillos. Un ruido amortiguado de voces se oía apenas como un susurro. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? ¿Cómo estaba Severus? ¿Cómo estaban sus amigas y sus hijos? El corazón le latió con fuerza por la preocupación.

―Vaya, esos modales… atrevida ―avanzó hasta ella se puso a su lado, demasiado cerca para rozar su mejilla con esa puntiaguda nariz ―. ¿Sigues con ese zoquete, no?

―¿Importa? ―gruñó sin moverse, sintiéndose asqueada. Le habría gustado tragarse una pastilla vomitiva para lanzarle el último plato de comida que se había tragado, a la cara.

―Bueno… ―Craig se iba a acercar a su boca pero Merlina hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza.

―Sí, estoy con él ―escupió con odio ―. Soy una mujer casada.

Ledger retrocedió y sonrió con cinismo.

―Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos haber tenido algo ahora. Digo, para _siempre_.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

El mago suspiró con dramatismo.

―¿Es que no te das cuenta que es nuestra oportunidad…?

―¡No con lo mismo otra vez, por favor! ―chilló Merlina, con un latente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a manifestarse ― ¡Nunca te amé! Al contrario, estaba contigo para sentirme acompañada, bien lo sabes. ¡Y ahora te detesto! ―lo miró a los ojos, espantada. Craig se puso serio ― Si vuelves con el mismo sermón, eso de "si estás conmigo te perdono, sino, te mato"; entonces, es mejor que cierres la boca y me hables de algo más interesante, como qué demonios has hecho con tu vida últimamente, ¡y por qué decidiste hacerme esto, maldito idiota!

El pelo de la bruja parecía haberse disparado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus manos comenzaban a arder.

Respiró con dificultad, tratando de calmarse, lo que consiguió con facilidad. Tenía fuego en sus manos… fuego.

Recordó a sus padres con dolor, pero supo lo que debía hacer. Supo cómo iba a terminar todo. Entendió como tenía que destruir a Craig. Allí sí que lo comprendió todo. Sintió paz, estaba aliviada.

Se distrajo con la marcha que retomó el hombre, de un lado a otro.

―¿Quieres saber? Bueno, eso me agrada oírlo, dado que tomaste la decisión equivocada ―Merlina arqueó las cejas ―. Sí, apenas termine con mi historia, te voy a matar. Tal vez obligue a alguien a que tome tu cuerpo ―rió. Los ojos de Merlina se abrieron como platos ―. Digo, ya que se ha convertido en una especialidad de mi parte…

―¿Qué? ¿Has hecho más Horrocruxes? ―saltó Merlina, asustada.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes mi secreto? Eres más aguda de lo que pensaba… Bueno, en serio, siempre creí que eras una tonta irremediable ―frunció el ceño ―. ¿Hacer más Horrocruxes? ¿Acaso se puede? ―los ojos le brillaron de codicia.

―No sé, dímelo tú, dado que tú fuiste el cerdo que lo hizo.

―No, no hice más dado que dudo que pueda realizarse. Además, en un proceso complicado, ni te lo imaginas. Estaba moribundo cuando maté a este personaje ―señaló su cuerpo ―. No me dejo de asombrar. De hecho, pensé que el cadáver podría pudrirse con un trozo de alma tan débil como la mía, pero no hubo problemas. El cuerpo sobrevivió, y logró quedar entero, tal como lo había encontrado la primera vez. Lo escogí porque me pareció que teníamos rasgos similares, además, fue fácil cazarlo, ya que era un imbécil de primera ―explicó sentándose frente a Merlina, y acomodando los brazos hacia atrás para verla mejor.

―Otro rasgo similar… supongo que te refieres a lo de "imbécil de primera" ―murmuró Merlina rodando los ojos y luego hizo un puchero que le hizo ver como una vieja con indigestión. ―Bueno, he de admitir que el cuerpo que tomaste es mil veces más guapo de lo que eras tú ―añadió.

Craig soltó una risotada.

―Veo que andas graciosa. Pero no te salvará de tu destino.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

―Si tienes algo más que decir, háblalo ahora… no quiero pasar los últimos minutos de mi vida teniendo que esperar a que digas algo más interesante ―replicó Merlina, preparada para quemar las cuerdas que la ataban. Podía sentir el calor en sus manos, aguardando la orden. Pero quería recuperar su varita… No quería utilizar ese plan de inmediato. ¿Y si fallaba?

―¿Quieres algo interesante? Pues bien, fui yo quien le lanzó la maldición del sueño a tu novio hace meses.

Los ojos castaños de Merlina se abrieron desmesuradamente. Eso era algo que no había sospechado y, que de hecho, había olvidado.

―Sí, fui yo. Veo que te impresiona. No debería asombrarte. Sólo quise que sufrieras un poco.

―Pues, no lo lograste del todo. Había perdido la memoria.

―Sí, detalle que recuerdo perfectamente ―corroboró con satisfacción ―. Me pregunto si te habrías dado cuenta teniendo tus recuerdos.

Merlina no contestó. De verdad se sintió como una estúpida: probablemente no hubiera sabido con quién estaba tratando ese día en las Tres Escobas, tomando en cuenta que con Agatha habían tardado meses en percatarse de lo que sucedía, con el misterio del diario y todo eso. Cualquiera habría podido resolverlo antes con un poco más de imaginación. Trelawney, con sus locas predicciones, también fue de gran ayuda, pero no la suficiente.

―Evidentemente, no te habrías dado cuenta ―comentó él con placer ―. Bueno ―continuó tomando una bocanada de aire con dramatismo―, como te dije, no fue sencillo. Pasé por un montón de complicaciones antes de lograr hacer el Horrocrux, guardando parte de mi alma aquí. Luego, tras pocas horas de haberlo terminado, alcancé a esconderlo y morí ― soltó como si fuera algo sin importancia ―. Minutos después, pude hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo nuevo, aunque estaba muy débil. Tardé un par de meses en recuperar mi fuerza y mi poder.

―Dejaste el diario en Azkaban a propósito, ¿no? ―cuestionó Merlina cerrando los ojos. Le ardían. ¿Y si expulsaba fuego por los ojos como aquella vez en la ventana? Sí, aquella vez que Hogwarts había sido invadido, Craig fue el que estuvo a punto de agarrarla.

―Lo del diario fue un error; no debí haberlo hecho ―reconoció más molesto que avergonzado.

―Pero había partes en que parecía que te estuvieras dirigiendo directamente a mí ―replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

― Sólo me expresaba. Me imagino que fue lo que te ayudó en gran parte a descubrir lo que sucedía, y preferí haberlo no escrito para que te costara aún más ―hizo una pausa ―. Te estuve vigilando un montón de veces… pude haberte matado antes, pero quería darte esta oportunidad. Además, seguía débil como para luchar. Y, las veces que te vi, estabas acompañada ―volvió a sonreír ―, como la vez que saliste con ese sanador de San Mungo.

El atractivo y acosador Ackley Edelberth apareció en la mente de Merlina. Pudo recordar esa sensación extraña en el callejón. De pronto, sus neuronas conectaron ideas y sus ojos se desorbitaron, sin poder evitarlo.

―¡Mataste a Edelberth! ¡Fuiste tú! ―acusó, espantada.

―Vaya, eso, pensé que no lo averiguarías. Has captado rápido ―reconoció reincorporándose y retomando sus paseos. Merlina lo vio mover la varita, y creyó que le haría daño, pero no sucedió nada. Le dio mala espina ―. Sí, fui yo quien lo mató. Fue muy útil, por cierto. Pude practicar maldiciones muy interesantes, en las que ahora me considero un _experto_.

―¿Qué harás? ¿Sacarás mis ojos de sus cuencas y me desollarás? Eso fue lo que hiciste con Edelberth, ¿no?

―Y le di vuelta la cabeza. Ese es un detalle importante. Y es lo que me sale mejor.

"No pude soportarlo. No sé qué hacías con él, pero me molestó verlos juntos. Puedes llamar 'celos' a eso, pero es mucho más. Sigo creyendo que, o estás conmigo o, simplemente, no estás.

Hizo una mueca y retrocedió, colocándose lejos de Merlina. A ella, eso no le hizo sentir mejor. Lejos o cerca, existía de todos modos. Tal vez ya era hora de actuar.

― Y tú, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo desaparecida? Te busqué por mucho tiempo; ya comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerta, y que lo que yo había hecho había sido en vano.

―Estuve vagando. No te importa. Pero me ocurrieron muchas cosas ―contestó Merlina, sin mucho interés de conversar ―, por ejemplo, oí varias profecías que dictaban que, en algún momento, me encontraría contigo y te destruiría.

Craig la miró serio.

―¿A sí? ¿Y cómo me destruirás? ¿Me tirarás un escupo a la distancia o me lanzarás fuego como aquella vez, cuando estuve a punto de atraparte?

Merlina temió que descubriera lo que ocurría con ella, así que se evadió.

―Eso es lo que estoy intentando descubrir. Y jamás te he lanzado fuego por los ojos ―mintió, dando a entender que había usado la varita para defenderse.

El mago se quedó mirándola con los párpados entrecerrados.

Permanecieron en silencio, y Merlina no pudo pasar por alto el ruido de las hojas crujir. Algo caminaba por el bosque… No, no algo, eran muchos.

Tratando de mantener la calma, y temiendo que fueran acromántulas, se concentró para calentar sus manos. Y funcionó, sin despedir fuego, logró tener la suficiente temperatura para poder cortar algunas cuerdas. Lo hizo con disimulo.

Craig se reacomodó y habló.

―Antes, sin embargo, de pasar a la parte más dolorosa, me gustaría que vieras a mi madre y a mi padre. Y al resto de la gente que les acompañan. Quiero ver qué hacen contigo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Merlina, desconcertada por la incoherencia de la información ―. ¿No que tus padres estaban desaparecidos? ―hubo temor en su voz.

―Espera, y verás.

Los pasos se hicieron más notorios. Merlina aguardó. Estaba lista para huir. Sin embargo, a la vez, estaba como clavada en la tierra.

De pronto…

Dos personas aparecieron tomadas de la mano, entre los árboles.

_Un momento… eso no son magos. Son…_

―Inferius. Mi madre y mi padre ―contestó Craig señalando con un brazo a los horrorosos cadáveres de ojos y mejillas hundidas. Sus bocas estaban abiertas en una mueca, como si estuvieran a punto de soltar un grito.

―Asesinaste a tus padres ―masculló Merlina, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. No se había sentido tan asqueada como en ese momento.

―Sí, pensé que serían útiles ―hizo una pausa y observó a la bruja con lástima ―. No soy como tú, Lina. Tú vives martirizada por la muerte de tus padres. Yo, en cambio, estoy feliz de que estén muertos, porque me sirven a mí.

Merlina sintió repulsión, la que se multiplicó a mil cuando aparecieron más Inferius. Era, probablemente, la misma tropa que había estado en el lago.

―Yo creé este ejército. Útil, ¿no?

Merlina ya se había imaginado que Craig había hecho eso, pero no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

―¿Mataste a toda esta gente? ―le salió un hilo de voz.

―Por supuesto que no ―frunció el seño ―. Ni que hubiese tenido tanto tiempo. Asalté algunas tumbas ―añadió ―. En fin, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Chasqueó los dedos.

Merlina no reaccionó de inmediato. Cuando el grupo de muertos estaban a tres metros a la redonda, rodeándola y separándola de la vista de Craig, se zafó de las cuerdas.

Era una verdadera película muggle de zombies. Avanzaban lento, con paso pesado, las manos extendidas y hacían un ruido sordo con la boca.

Merlina Morgan respiró profundo y puso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se miró la mano derecha y la alzó. De un segundo a otro, salió una llama bien formada, de color azul.

Estaban muy, muy cerca de ella, pero sabía que saldría ilesa. Podía controlar el fuego interior. Era hora de actuar.

―Uno… dos… tres ―farfulló. Extendió las manos y expulsó una potentísima llamarada que hizo estallar en cenizas a algunos cuantos.

―¡Qué demonios! ―gritó Craig tras la pared de muerte.

Merlina se escabulló entre un hueco que había quedado y agarró su varita. Se topó frente a frente con Craig.

―¿Cómo huiste? ¿Qué has hecho?

―¡Esto! ―Merlina le lanzó fuego con la varita, directo a la cara.

―¡Aaaaah! ―Craig aulló de dolor, sin poder taparse el rostro con las manos, porque dolía más ―¡Maldita, dónde estás! ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Crucio!

La maldición le alcanzó, pero pudo huir y ponerse en guardia. Craig, con la cara tapada por una mano, comenzó combatir sin piedad.

A pesar que había mejorado mucho en lo que era el arte del duelo, no le era suficiente para vencerlo de esa manera, así que tuvo que comenzar el juego de las escondidas otra vez, hasta que Craig logró derribar un enorme árbol, que casi la aplastó, e hizo retumbar el suelo.

―Bien, bien ―dijo Merlina, apareciendo ante la vista de Craig ―, tenías curiosidad sobre el fuego que expulsé por los ojos esa vez... es verdad. ¡Mira!

Merlina repitió el acto de aquella vez, pero adrede, con mejor puntería y mejor dominio.

Craig volvió a gritar, y tuvo que soltar su varita para agarrarse la cara por segunda vez.

Merlina quiso huir rápido y sin temor, pero un nuevo grupo de Inferius apareció delante de ella.

―Bien. Bien… Si esto es lo que quieren… ―No dudó en lanzar fuego otra vez. Exterminó a varios, hasta que le dio un árbol. No tardó en encenderse.

Al segundo, tres árboles estaban en llamas.

―¡Lina! ¡Dónde estás! ¡Maldita perra!

Un hechizo pasó rozándole el hombro a Merlina. Por poco le había dado.

―¡Te encontraré, y te vas a arrepentir!

Merlina miró a su alrededor. El bosque estaba ardiendo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. No se quemaba. El problema eran los constantes cadáveres que seguían apareciendo; eran decenas de ellos.

Algo lloró cerca de ella. No era humano. Era un animal.

Desesperada, entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Craig le había dado a un animal, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

―Oh, no… no ahora…

―¡Lina! ¡Ven y pelea!

_Por qué no te traga el fuego, idiota…_

Corrió hasta el animal. Era un unicornio y tenía la pata ensangrentada.

―Justo cuando no quiero ver nada que me haga detenerme, ni siquiera algo tan lindo como tú, tiene que sucederme. No era el momento.

Se agachó e hizo lo que pudo con su pata, pero logró hacer que el animal se pusiera de pie.

Y tuvo una idea.

―Me debes una.

Casi pasó para el otro lado, pero logró subirse al lomo de la criatura.

―¡Lina!

No supo si Craig veía o no, pero la había encontrado y estaba a unos metros de ella. Tras él, los Inferius más fuertes e ilesos, caminaron hacia ella.

―¿Todavía no te mueres? ¡Déjame en paz, estúpido! ¡Y púdrete en el infierno con tus queridos muertos! ¡Eres patético! ¡Y para tu información, sí pudiste haber hecho más Horrocruxes!

Merlina supo que era la hora de terminar, e hizo el último esfuerzo, bajándose del unicornio.

Se convirtió en una antorcha humana: con todo el cuerpo lanzó las llamas, sintiendo cosquillas en el interior, como si hormigas estuvieran saliendo por sus poros. Estuvo así durante lo que parecieron quince segundos. Intentó ser cuidadosa, aunque ya, a esas alturas, el bosque estaba cubierto de un humo tóxico.

Oyó a Craig gritar de dolor, y pudo distinguir su silueta retorciéndose más allá, hasta que se desplomó. No tuvo miedo, tampoco supo si fue satisfacción. Pero sí sintió dolor cuando una llama se inflamó y le alcanzó la pierna izquierda, envolviéndosela. Merlina, asustada, alcanzó a subirse al relinchante unicornio, que salió galopando disparado. Durante ese evento, la varita se le cayó al suelo.

Merlina se apagó las llamas con la mano, asustada, con la pierna doliéndole como mil demonios. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan agudo como ese. Había perdido su poder. Se había acabado su fuego interior, eso tenía que ser: Craig estaba muerto. Si se hubiese quedado allí, en el bosque, había muerto calcinada. La profecía estaba cumplida, y su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, por el dolor y los múltiples pensamientos que le atacaban y le embotaban el cerebro.

Salieron del bosque. El Unicornio dobló con brusquedad hacia el lago y Merlina cayó, pero no sintió más dolor que el de la pierna.

Estaba agitada, con el corazón a mil por hora y con la mente nublada. Se sintió mal, y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero se dio cuenta que algo trascendental había sucedido: gritos desgarradores cruzaron el aire hasta sus oídos, quitándole ese pitido molesto y haciendo más clara su visión.

Había un grupo de gente amontonada en el centro de los terrenos. Ya no había rayos de colores atravesando el cielo, nadie luchaba. Nadie miraba tampoco el monstruoso fuego que se estaba consumiendo el bosque, ni la verde Marca Tenebrosa que seguía resplandeciendo en el cielo.

Con esfuerzo, e ignorando el dolor de la pierna, rengueó hasta el lugar de los hechos, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. Se hizo lugar entre las personas, pero tuvo que colocarse en puntillas para ver mejor. Alguien estaba tirado en el suelo. Vio una elegante túnica, una barba larga y plateada…

Era Dumbledore.

Quedó paralizada por unos segundos, sin comprender lo que estaba viendo.

―¡Está muerto, muerto! ―gritaba Hagrid llorando de tristeza, desesperado.

―¡Saquen a esa mujer de aquí! ―dijo lo que pareció ser la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Había otra persona tendida en el césped. Más tarde supo que era Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Dumbledore, que estaba sin vida. Poco antes, también, Harry había terminado con Voldemort, pero el cuerpo estaba en un montón de más allá, con varios Mortífagos más.

Los ojos de Merlina se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo ganas de abrazar a alguien. Tuvo ganas de llorar desesperadamente. No, no solamente por el director, a quien no podía creer muerto, no aún. Él había sido tan bueno con ella... ¿Había matado realmente a Craig? Sí, lo había hecho. Lo había matado. Y había gente muerta, mucha gente muerta a su alrededor. Un mar de sentimientos y emociones se estaban apoderando de ella.

Salió de la multitud y comenzó a buscar, rodeando el círculo, rogando a los Cielos para no encontrarlo entre los cuerpos que yacían quietos en el suelo. Hasta que lo vio, allí, inconfundible entre la sollozante muchedumbre. Estaba arrodillado y parecía gravemente herido, pero estaba vivo. Una calidez le llenó el alma, y un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada, le tomó el brazo bueno y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

"

Había peleado incansablemente, a pesar de lo débil y maltrecho que se sentía, intentando no pensar en Merlina, intentando no ver a la gente que sucumbía cada minuto.

El tiempo había transcurrido lentamente, hasta el momento en que el mismísimo Voldemort se unió a la lucha. Harry peleó sin descanso, en ningún momento demostrando abatimiento o cobardía. Eso dio esperanzas y energías a los demás. De un momento a otro, Neville, apareció con la espada de Gryffindor, para rebanarle la cabeza a Nagini ―Severus no supo en qué momento el chiquillo la había adquirido, puesto que se la había entregado en las manos al mismísimo Harry Potter ―, y allí se desató la ira.

La guerra estuvo a punto de ponerse más violenta, lo que fue perjudicial para Severus: una maldición le dio de lleno en el estómago, provocándole un calambre doloroso. No se dio cuenta que la piel le comenzó a sangrar sin motivo.

Algunos intentaron ayudarlo, pero se distrajeron con Potter, que le habló a Voldemort sin vacilaciones, revelándole información importante y captando la atención de todos. Y allí fue cuando, Severus, comprendió todo lo que habían estado haciendo con el director: buscando Horrocruxes y cómo destruirlos.

Discutieron, hicieron un preámbulo, manteniéndolos a todos atentos. Luego, arremetieron. Lord Voldemort murió a causa de su propio hechizo; misterios de la magia. En ese momento, la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo se enfrió y se hizo más clara. Las cadenas que lo ataban se esfumaron.

La gente no alcanzó a celebrar cuando, de la nada, Bellatrix Lestrange apareció de lo que pareció ser un montículo de tierra, y mató, sin miramientos, a Dumbledore. Y, casi de manera inmediata, la maldición asesina salió de la varita de alguien de la Orden, dándole a la mujer de lleno en el pecho, y enviándola al suelo también.

Eso, pareció volver a todos a la mortífera y cruel realidad. Fue todo demasiado rápido. Aún allí, arrodillado y viendo borroso del dolor, presenció lo ocurrido.

Severus, sin poder creerlo, vio el cuerpo inerte del director. La persona que había sido lo más cercano a un padre, en quien había depositado su confianza. Quien le había ayudado a salir de ese espacio infernal en el que se hallaba; quien le dio la oportunidad de intentar ser alguien nuevo.

Gritos lastimeros resonaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

_Todo ha terminado… todo…_

Los ojos se le empañaron. Fue inevitable. Y, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a necesitar de alguien, la persona que deseaba que estuviera a su lado, le tocó el brazo.

Estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. El corazón se le disparó de la emoción, aunque la tristeza estaba ganando en ese instante.

"

―¿Te han hecho algo? Tienes la cara hinchada…

―No… no es nada.

Merlina lo rodeó en un abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, derramando lágrimas. ¿Eran de felicidad? Era, en realidad, una mezcla. Ellos, eran afortunados. Estaban vivos, prácticamente completos. Pero, ver esas almas destrozadas, ver esos cuerpos sin vida… Era dañino.

Severus la rodeó con el brazo bueno y le besó la coronilla.

―Estuve preocupado, no sabes cuánto… ―farfulló con anhelo, deseando poderla abrazar más fuerte, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento le distrajo.

_Agatha… al menos no te tocó ver este paisaje infernal. Estás descansando en paz… tranquila, donde nadie más puede hacerte daño, _pensó Merlina por su parte.

Harry fue el primero en acercarse al cuerpo del director. Después de él, todos comenzaron a moverse, para atender a los heridos y para llevar los cuerpos importantes a otro lado. Más tarde tendrían que enterrarlos. La mayoría, mientras hacían eso, lloraban con desconsuelo.

Otros tantos, avanzaron hasta el límite del bosque y enarbolaron sus varitas para hacer el intento de apagar el fuego que se había propagado de manera masiva, ocultando el cielo bajo una capa de humo negro. Un dúo de brujas se encargaron de borrar la Marca Tenebrosa, y un grupo de magos procuraron mantener a los Mortífagos atados y bajo vigilancia para que no huyeran.

Merlina ayudó a Severus a pararse. Se estaba acostumbrando al dolor del estómago.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien? ―susurró el hombre, alejándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

―Maté a Craig ―contestó ella, sintiéndose extraña al decirlo ―. Acabé con él.

Severus asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Tal vez, captó algo de lo sucedido utilizando Legeremancia. No obstante, el tiempo les sobraba… y ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.

―¿Has visto a Phil? ―inquirió Merlina, súbitamente asustada.

―Sí, allá está. Te hace señas.

Merlina se volteó y vio a su primo con un grupo de gente. Estaba sano y salvo. Le mostró los pulgares y le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Merlina le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Ella y Severus se unieron a los demás para ayudar. Severus no quiso quejarse o limitarse. Las cosas no podían empeorar, y debían seguir funcionando como persona. Luego iría a la enfermería. Se toparon de frente con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también sacaban chorros de agua para apagar el fuego con sus varitas.

―Hola ―dijo Merlina, haciendo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Severus dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos.

―Lo siento, Merlina ―le lanzó el muchacho ―. No quise hacerte sentir mal. No debí haber dicho cosas de… sin saber.

La bruja se encogió de hombros.

―Qué más da… estamos bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa.

―Sí.

―Pelearon muy bien ―observó Merlina, aunque, prácticamente, se había perdido la mitad de la batalla por estar en el bosque, luchando con Craig.

―Gracias.

Estuvieron casi una hora allí. Pero, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, lograron apagar el fuego del bosque, cuando más personas comenzaron a aparecer. Mucha gente que había permanecido escondida, protegiendo a sus familias; otros, cobardes; y, algunos, que habían estado bajo el maleficio Imperius y no habían podido actuar por razón propia.

El mundo mágico comenzó a ponerse rápidamente en movimiento, para intentar de restaurar y restablecer lo dañado. Otros tantos desubicados, como los periodistas de El Profeta, trataron de colarse para tomar fotos del incendio, de los caídos, principalmente de Dumbledore, y de Harry Potter con sus amigos, quienes eran los principales héroes de la guerra.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana cuando se retiraron al castillo. Madame Pomfrey atendería a los heridos de menor riesgo, y los demás, serían trasladados al hospital.

Merlina apenas podía soportar el dolor de la pierna. Cuando estuvieron bajo la luz del Vestíbulo, Severus pudo distinguir la masa de carne quemada, entremezclada con la túnica y el pantalón.

A Merlina le habían metido la pierna en la juguera y se la habían pegado con cola. Eso era lo que parecía.

―¡Te quemaste! ― observó Severus, con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí… creo que, al matar a Craig, el fuego hizo el efecto correspondiente ―concluyó Merlina, mirando su pierna con lástima ―. En fin. Vamos, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

―¿"Cosas que hacer"?

―Disculpa, Severus, te suena la frase "nuestros hijos" ¿no? ―le espetó Merlina con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

Severus tomó aire por la boca, sin decir nada.

Una vez en la enfermería, tuvieron que esperar a que Madame Pomfrey les atendiera. Iba por orden, dando preferencia a los más jóvenes y adultos, y, a la vez, a los más malheridos. Estaban algunos de los Weasley, personal del Ministerio que se había unido a la batalla, gente de Hogsmeade y otros pueblos mágicos que estaban a lo largo de toda Gran Bretaña, y algunos otros países colindantes.

Severus ayudó a Merlina a que se tendiera en una cama, y él aguardó en una silla a su lado. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se aguantó. Merlina ahí pudo ver su cara, manchada de sangre, de moretones e hinchada. Él, mientras, observó su pierna. Iba a estirar una mano, pero Merlina tuvo una rápida reacción, y se la atrapó en el aire.

Severus la miró desconcertado. Merlina negó con la cabeza.

―Déjame curarte ―pidió con voz afectada ―. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

―No, Severus.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque está horrible. Y porque tú también debes ser atendido. Te duele el estómago y tienes la cara hecha papilla.

―No seas… ―respiró con profundidad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarla exasperado ―. ¿Te avergüenzas de tu pierna?

Merlina torció la cabeza, mitad avergonzada, mitad molesta.

―No quiero que toques mi pierna asquerosamente quemada.

Severus se colocó de lado y se abrió al tajo de la túnica para mostrarle el trozo de carne que le faltaba en el deltoides.

―Y, por favor, tú no vuelvas a tocarme el brazo ―replicó con sorna ―. Deberías permitirme ayudarte.

Merlina negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Ni ella misma supo por qué Severus no quería que la tocara. Se sintió sucia, contaminada, aunque sabía que se le pasaría pronto. Estaba confundida: no era una situación fácil en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Tampoco sabía si sentirse una buena o mala persona. Haber terminado con Craig le hacía sentir tan… en paz.

―Veamos… ¡Gárgolas galopantes! ―exclamó la enfermera cuando vio la pierna de Merlina ―. Haré lo posible, ¿ya, señorita Morgan? Dolerá un poco.

No, no dolió un poco, pero Severus dejó que le apretara una mano mientras le echaban un líquido para desinfectar y le quitaban los trozos de tela que tenía incrustados en la pierna.

Poppy le aplicó una crema verde con fuerte olor a menta y procedió a envolvérsela.

Después, atendió a Severus, por quien tampoco pudo hacer mucho. Su cara y brazo quedaron impecables, limpios, sin cicatrices. Pero faltaba parte del músculo del último. Revisó su abdomen luego, el cual parecía un trozo de alfombra escarlata. De sus poros estaba saliendo sangre. Aunque pudo quitarle el dolor, el sangrado no pararía en varios días, y tendría que utilizar vendajes.

―Acuéstate a mi lado ―pidió Merlina. Severus estaba en la cama contigua.

―Ah, ¿me dejarás? Yo, si fuera tú, no querría estar conmigo.

―No seas ridículo. Descansa junto a mí; después tendré tiempo para despreciarte. Por cierto, ¿puedes enviar un patronus a las muchachas? Para que le digas que estamos bien... Digo, tuvimos la suerte de terminar bien…

―¿Y tu varita?

―La mía la perdí hace tiempo. La que ocupaba, era la de Agatha… y se me cayó en el bosque.

Una vez enviado el mensaje, Severus se acurrucó al lado de Merlina. A pesar de que sentía que no merecía eso, estaba feliz. Quería comenzar a enmendar errores.

"

Descansaron cerca de tres horas, y cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor para alimentarse, vieron que la gente estaba de mejor ánimo. Sus caras, estaban sucias y ensangrentadas aún, mas estaban alegres de compartir. Merlina y Severus no tardaron en unirse.

Aún había gente que lloraba sus pérdidas, pero se veían más tranquilos: no había nada que temer ya. La mayoría se arremolinaba alrededor de Harry para darle palmadas en la espalda y agradecerle el riesgo.

―¿Estás nervioso? ―inquirió Merlina con curiosidad, observando cómo Severus se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, pensativamente, con la mirada perdida.

El profesor se giró hacia ella y arqueó las cejas.

―Ya conocí a mis hijos. No estoy nervioso. Imaginación tuya.

Merlina sonrió con perspicacia.

―No me refiero a eso. Sino que… ¿Y ahora qué?

Severus comprendió lo que Merlina quiso decir. Ese era el punto del nuevo comienzo.

Ambos se preguntaron qué sucedería en los días siguientes, qué harían, cómo serían sus vidas.

―Carpie Diem… ―farfulló el mago encogiéndose de hombros.


	54. Volver a comenzar

**Capítulo 54: Volver a comenzar**

"

Merlina supo que Severus se sintió incómodo cuando abrazó a sus amigas. Y supo, también, que se sintió vergüenza ajena por haberlas visto a las tres dando saltitos como chiquillas de quince años, tomadas de las manos, por toda la habitación de Abeforth. No se lo reprochaba, por supuesto que era una acción tonta, pero inevitable. Era increíble, todas habían sobrevivido. Estaban juntas, como en viejos tiempos, ¿cómo no estar alegres por eso?

No fue, sin embargo, color de rosa para las amigas de Merlina el haberse quedado en el Caldero Chorreante. Algunos Mortífagos decidieron atacar las casas del pueblo, para poder infundir miedo y hacer que nadie más se uniera a la lucha. Susan se salvó por un pelo de recibir la maldición asesina, pero Endora fue alcanzada y le cortaron un par de dedos, los cuales ya estaban en su lugar, gracias a su propio conocimiento de Sanadora. Fuera de eso, tenían algunas costras en la cara por las caídas que habían tenido al lanzarse al suelo para protegerse, mas no podían hallarse mejor.

Cumplieron su promesa de proteger a Drake y a Agatha, quienes dormían tranquilamente en la cuna cuando llegaron.

―El dueño de la taberna no ha llegado ―dijo Endora.

―No ―Merlina agachó la cabeza y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Estar de vuelta en la realidad era muy triste ―, seguro que está preparando lo que será funeral de Albus Dumbledore.

Endora y Susan se taparon la boca, sin poder comentar nada. Y, cuando salieran a la luz de todas las personas que habían muerto, se la tendrían que tapar cientos de veces más. Endora y Susan, que habían vivido muchos más años en Inglaterra, conocían mucha más gente del mundo mágico.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogwarts hasta que tengamos un hogar? ―propuso Merlina a Severus, algo afligida.

―No puedo estar más de acuerdo ―miró a ambas mujeres ―. Gracias ―dijo con sequedad y orgullo, aunque observándolas directamente, sin vacilaciones.

―Ya era hora que lo dijeras ―reprochó Susan señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Severus se limitó a arquear las cejas.

―¿Qué harán ustedes? ―inquirió Merlina.

―Supongo que iremos a ver a nuestros familiares; necesitamos saber si están bien ―replicó la pequeña Susan ―. Pero no perderemos el contacto, por supuesto.

―No, claro que no ―contestó con esperanzas renovadas. La idea de seguir viendo a sus amigas en el futuro, le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz.

―Además que los niños necesitan madrinas ―añadió Endora con una radiante sonrisa.

―Ah… ―se quejó Merlina ― Se me olvidan esos detalles. Tengo que inscribirlos en el Ministerio. Sólo espero no olvidarme de la fecha de nacimiento.

―Hasta yo lo sé, Morgan ―repuso Severus con una ceja alzada ―. Veinticinco de agosto.

Merlina formuló una sonrisa radiante. Le brillaron los ojos.

―Vaya, me sorprendes.

Se despidieron de Susan y Endora. Severus sólo les tendió la mano, pero, Merlina, trituró en un abrazo cálido a cada una. Quiso, por un segundo, que Agatha estuviera entre ellas, pero bien sabía que no podía lamentarse más. Tenía la certeza de que su amiga estaba bien en el lugar en que se hallaba. Nadie se merecía más el paraíso que ella. Después de una vida dura y corta, necesitaba un eterno y tranquilo descanso.

Pensó, de todas maneras, que ya nunca más se sentiría sola. Tenía a sus amigas de vuelta.

Severus se encargó de trasladar la cuna, haciéndola flotar en el aire, donde ambos pequeños dormían plácidamente. Merlina tomó el bolso rojo y grande, lleno de mudas de ropa, pañales y otras cosas de bebé. Fue un momento extraño. Escogieron el camino largo. No pudieron entrar por el pasadizo, para volver a Hogwarts por la vía más rápida. Querían hacer esos momentos más duraderos.

Fue más extraño aún, cuando se toparon con Phil, frente a frente, en el Vestíbulo. El joven abrazó a su prima, estrujándola en sus musculosos brazos.

―Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Merlina ―le susurró dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda ―. Pero me debes una tremenda explicación… No he sabido de ti en meses y…

Ya se había separado de ella. Su vista fue a parar a la cuna que flotaba al lado de Severus.

―Y… ―trató de continuar, distraído y con el ceño fruncido ― ¿Eso es una cuna?

Severus miró hacia otro lado. Merlina se mordió el labio inferior.

―Puede ser… ―masculló con voz evasiva.

Los ojos claros de Phil pestañearon varias veces. Se aproximó y echó un vistazo.

―Vaya. No sé si me golpeé en la cabeza durante la lucha, pero lo que veo son dos bebés… Y me temo que se parecen un poco a ti cuando estabas pequeña… ―se pasó una mano por la barbilla ―. Sin embargo, si yo creyera que estos son tus hijos, sería una locura, ¿no?

―Bien, Merlina, subiré a tu antiguo despacho, si no te importa ―anunció Severus y se puso en marcha con la cuna antes que Merlina contestara.

―Merlina, ¿son tus hijos? ―inquirió Philius, por fin, con la voz entre ofendida y sorprendida.

―Son de Severus también ―respondió ella, a medias, con expresión culpable.

―¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho! ―sus cejas estaban unidas ―¿Cómo pasó?

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Phil, no querrás saber cómo ocurrió, ¿cierto? ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Su primo exageró un gesto de asco.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―continuó ― ¿Qué te sucedió? Yo pude llegar antes de ayer a acá. No me atreví a escribirte. Reconozco que fui ingrato, pero llegaban sólo malas noticias a Wisconsin, y temí que mi carta fuera interceptada. Pero, ¿y tú?

Se sentaron en el tercer peldaño de la escalera del Vestíbulo, y Merlina comenzó la narración desde que Phil se había ido, hasta los eventos de pocas horas atrás.

―Entonces, ese era el loco de tu ex novio. No puedo creerlo.

―Ni yo aún puedo creerlo del todo ―hizo una pausa ―. Maté a alguien, Phil, quemé a Craig. Supongo que quedó hecho cenizas.

Su primo la miró, extrañado.

―¿Sientes lástima por él? ¿Te arrepientes, acaso? ―sus ojos claros la taladraron con curiosidad.

―No, claro que no me arrepiento, al contrario, siento satisfacción y placer de ello ―sonrió sincera ―, y siento lástima de tenerme lástima, por lo mismo. Me tengo lástima por lo que siento, y siento lástima de mi lástima. Estúpido, ¿no?

―No te entiendo, pero no me interesa hacerlo. Sencillamente, has sido valiente. No puedo admirarte más. Quiero ser como tú cuando crezca ―bromeó el mago apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Me temo que te quedaste enano para siempre, Philius Grace.

Phil se quedaría por un par de días, ya había informado a Celyn, quien estaba en Wisconsin, sana y salva, cuidando de Jeremy, su hijo. Eso hizo recordar a Merlina ―se había dejado llevar por la charla mantenida con su primo ― que debía ir con sus hijos. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, pensar que tenían a su padre. Y se preguntó, mientras Phil le contaba las noticias más recientes de la familia, qué estaría haciendo Severus.

―He enviado un mensaje a Celyn para que venga dentro de los próximos días.

―¿Se darán unas vacaciones en este desastre de lugar? ―inquirió Merlina con ironía en la voz.

―No, nos trasladaremos a Durham.

La cara de Merlina se iluminó.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

―Tengo más posibilidades acá que en Estados Unidos de surgir, además que, hace un tiempo, Agatha Dunstan me recomendó a una persona que me contrataría en un Museo de Magia que está allá, en Durham. ¿Te sucede algo?

Merlina había agachado la mirada inconscientemente. El haber oído el nombre de Agatha le había sacado de su burbuja de felicidad.

―Nada, nada…

―Bueno, es eso, ¿aún te llevas mal con ella? Porque si pudieras encontrarla para preguntarle…

―Phil, Agatha está muerta.

Los ojos claros de Philius pestañearon varias veces.

―Oh.

―Me alegro que te vengas más cerca, Phil. Podremos vernos más seguido. Ahora, tengo que ir con mis hijos.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue a su despacho, que estaba en la primera planta, pensando en que no sería correcto contarle a su primo que Agatha había estado enamorada de él. Entró al despacho con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entreabierta. No quería que Severus la viera. Quería sorprenderlo.

Sin respirar, se acercó a la hendija de la puerta y entrecerró los ojos por la ternura de la escena.

Severus había recostado a Drake y a Agatha en la cama, y ambos bebían de sus biberones con entusiasmo. El profesor los miraba con atención y, de vez en cuando, apretaba uno de sus piececitos con cariño. Parecía a simple vista serio, pero Merlina sabía que estaba encantado.

―Sé que estás ahí, Merlina ― masculló Severus sin volverse a la puerta. Tampoco cambió de posición o fingió hacer otra cosa.

Merlina entró arrastrando los pies y se sentó a su lado.

―¿En qué piensas? ―farfulló apoyándose en su hombro y rodeándolo por la cintura.

―No lo sé ―se giró hacia Merlina, soltando el diminuto pie de Agatha, y la miró a los ojos ―. ¿Cómo estás?

Merlina frunció el entrecejo, aunque sonriendo con tristeza.

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Severus le pasó una mano por la mejilla con suavidad.

―Porque muchos de los errores que cometí, fue por pasarte a llevar y no saber qué sentías tú ―respondió en voz baja.

A Merlina se le aceleró el corazón. Sonrió. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada breve cuando Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Realmente me odiaste en ese instante.

―Endora y Susan me ayudaron a darme cuenta que estaba cometiendo un grave error…

―Me quieres decir que no te hubieras dado cuenta sola. ¿Es eso? ―su voz sonó a frialdad contenida.

La bruja negó con la cabeza, con exasperación.

―Me habría dado cuenta de todos modos. Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir cuando había llegado al Cabeza de Puerco.

Severus resopló por la nariz. Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos tenían ojeras y bolsas. Los ojos les brillaban.

―Entonces, ¿fue suficiente el perdón que te pedí? ¿O quieres que me vuelta a arrodillar? ―hubo ironía en la frase, pero Merlina comprendió que sí habría sido capaz de hacerlo si ella hubiera contestado que sí.

―Ya te perdoné hace rato. Pero, te juro que si me vuelves a hacer algo así, antes de no verme nunca más, vas a quedar estéril por los golpes que te daré.

Severus se puso serio.

―De verdad me arrepiento Merlina. No voy a olvidar lo que te hice, sé que estuvo mal. No voy a excusarme que ser… así ― "un idiota" murmuró Merlina ― dicta por completo mis decisiones. Temí de verdad. Temí que no terminaríamos de esta manera. No te he dejado de amar ni un segundo. Pero ya no sucederá nunca más. No tendré motivos de hacerlo ahora. Por fin soy libre. Y no solamente eso, si quieres que cambie, lo haré, haré lo posible ―repuso con dificultad, aunque sincero.

―Yo no quiero que cambies ―replicó Merlina con suavidad―. Pero lo idiota sí se puede quitar ―sonrió con dulzura por unos segundos, y luego frunció el ceño ― Y, bueno, no te adelantes. Tan libre no serás. Además, el que te haya perdonado, no significa que vaya a ser totalmente buena…

―¿Ah, sí? ―Severus se aproximó a ella y tocó la punta de su nariz con la suya ― ¿De qué estaríamos hablando?

Merlina no le contestó, pero no porque no quisiera. Se había puesto nerviosa. ¿Alguna vez se le pasaría eso? Tendría que acostumbrarse otra vez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podían estar así, juntos, tranquilos, sin preocupaciones…

Más tarde, limpios y tranquilos, salieron a dar un paseo por el castillo. Drake iba en los brazos de Merlina, y Agatha en los de su padre. Ambos pequeños iban atentos a los magos y brujas que corrían de un lado a otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hogwarts no parecía estar tan lleno de gente como en esos instantes.

Mientras tanto, en el camino, Merlina se encargó de poner al día a Severus de todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que no habían estado juntos. No se perdió detalle. Sólo le faltó decirle las veces que iba al baño durante el día.

―Supuse que sucedería eso.

―¿Supusiste que me podría quemar luego de terminar con Craig? ―Merlina intentó de no alzar mucho la voz, pero fue más el mordisco desdentado que le dio Drake en la nariz la que le hizo escandalizarse un poco menos.

―No supuse que te quemarías, Merlina, pero sí que dejarías ese poder cuando todo cesara. Sólo lo pensé una vez, luego me olvidé. Además, no creí que fueras a enfrentarte con Ledger tú sola… Pude haberte ayudado. De hecho, intenté enfrentarlo, pero logró escapar ―terminó con un gruñido. La vena de la sien le palpitó un poco.

―Tenía que hacerlo sola ―constató Merlina limpiándole inconscientemente el hilillo de baba que resbalaba por la barbilla de su hijo ―. Tenía que asegurarme de que nunca más me volvería a molestar. No me habría gustado que te metieras tú ―agregó en voz baja. Severus se limitó a observarla con una ceja arqueada.

En el camino se vieron interrumpidos por profesores y estudiantes que se aproximaban a ver a los bebés. No hubo nadie que no pareciera asombrado o fascinado. Minerva McGonagall no podía creer que fueran hijos de esa ―a vista de la mayoría ― disfuncional pareja.

―No veo por qué se asombra usted, Sybill ―dijo Severus con amabilidad, cuando vio aproximarse a Trelawney, quien les observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

―Por supuesto que no estoy sorprendida ―contestó la enjoyada mujer, ofendida ―. Ya lo sabía.

―También sabía que sobreviviríamos de la guerra, ¿no? ―inquirió Merlina formulando una sonrisa.

―Que no lo demuestre o no alardee de ello constantemente, no significa que no lo sepa ―se dio media vuelta ―. Y ni siquiera está Dumbledore para presentar mi renuncia o que me suba el sueldo por soportar tal insolencia ―comenzó a despotricar mientras se alejaba.

―Asegúrate que, para nuestras próximas vacaciones, no nos arruine nuestra estadía ―pidió a Severus.

Al ritmo de su paseo, vieron cómo autoridades del Ministerio llegaban para llevarse a los Mortífagos vivos, y a todos aquellos que habían luchado en el bando equivocado, como a Dolores Umbridge. La mujer había permanecido escondida durante la batalla, pero, aún así, había cometido delitos, como los que habían atentado contra la vida de Merlina. Estaba, como era de esperarse, completamente ilesa. Ni siquiera se había despeinado.

_¿Por qué ahora no puedo lanzar fuego? Sería tan aportuno…_

Merlina puso a Drake en el otro brazo de Severus y se adelantó para interceptarla. La bruja estaba escoltada por dos Aurors. Merlina lo halló innecesario; probablemente la mujer, sin apoyo de nadie, fuera realmente indefensa.

Lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a Merlina, cuando esta se puso por delante.

―Me gustaría maldecirla, porque de verdad tengo ganas ―dijo, tratando de poner una voz peligrosa. Claro que, Merlina, no nunca había sido muy buena para la actuación ―. Pero, sólo le diré, que la demandaré por haberme hecho la vida imposible. Tengo muchos testigos para hacerlo, y no me refiero sólo a su sobrina muerta. A ver, así, cuántos años más le echan para Azkaban.

Umbridge frunció los labios en una horrible mueca y abrió aún más sus ojos. Aunque parecía querer gritarle de todo a Merlina, no dijo nada y se retiró lo más digna que pudo, si a esa retirada podía llamársele digna.

―Morgan ―Severus se acercó por detrás, con cara de dolor ―, resulta que mi brazo izquierdo no está del todo musculoso, y Drake no es muy liviano que digamos. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Después puedes continuar con tus juegos de venganza, los que me parecen bastante… ―apenas movió los labios ―excitantes.

Merlina se puso colorada, pero no ignoró lo que dijo.

― No quiero que "excitante" sea la primera palabra que pronuncien los niños. Y dudo que quieras tener más hijos, ¿no? ―masculló tomando a Agatha esta vez ―. Vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre.

―Eh, ¿Morgan ¿Qué quieres decir? ―la alcanzó y se acercó a su oído ―. ¿Acaso estás mencionando "abstinencia"? ―sonó algo amenazador.

Merlina no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo misteriosamente.

Más tarde, se toparon con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes estuvieron encantados de conocer a los niños. Hermione era la más sonriente. Ron le dirigió una mirada de alarma.

Por último, en la tarde, por fin se encontró con Draco, frente a frente, quien iba junto con Pansy y el niño en brazos.

―Me alegro que estén bien ―dijo Merlina, más sorprendida que fría.

Draco se puso colorado. Y Merlina entendió que no se disculparía delante de más gente, menos en frente de Severus, quien lo miraba ceñudo.

―Igualmente ―contestó al fin. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiraron. Pansy pasó mirando hacia otro lado, con altivez.

―Esta gente nunca cambia… ―comentó Merlina con cierta decepción. Le habría gustado que Malfoy se disculpara.

_Maldito rubio desaliñado cobarde… Después de lo que hice por ti…_

―Por cierto… ―susurró Severus, con voz pensativa ― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste a solas con Draco?

Los ojos de Merlina se abrieron como platos al oír la pregunta.

―No – puedo – creerlo ―contestó Merlina, impresionada ―. Estás celoso.

―Sería absurdo que te dijera que no.

―Sé que suelo ser ridícula, pero tú eres peor… Como si con ese rubio platinado hubiésemos calzado alguna vez. No necesitaba más problemas en mi vida, para que sepas. Además ―hizo un gesto de asco ―, él es como diez años menor que yo.

Severus formuló una mueca. Se sintió satisfecho.

"

Las noticias en El Profeta habían estallado como bombas, desde el mismo día del cese de la guerra. No paraban de salir reseñas de Harry Potter y sus amigos, Albus Dumbledore y el funeral, que se había celebrado al día siguiente; incluso de Severus (conocido como "uno de los héroes" de la guerra). Se mencionaron una y otra vez a los Inferius (nadie sabía cómo habían llegado hasta Hogwarts), y a los Mortífagos que estaban yendo a juicio. Y, a pesar que se nombró la parcial destrucción del Bosque Prohibido por el intenso incendio, Merlina pasó sin pena ni gloria a una desconocida parte de la historia mágica, incluso el juicio que tuvo con Umbridge una semana más tarde. Mucha gente, más conocida que ella, alegó en contra la bruja. Recibió quinientos Galeons a modo de indemnización por los daños, pero nada más.

Aún reinaba un ambiente de tristeza, y con Severus, de cuando en cuando, tenían períodos silenciosos de melancolía. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, estaba más decepcionada que nada; deseó que alguien hablara de ella y que la trataran como una heroína o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, prácticamente se había salvado a sí misma. Sí logró aniquilar a los Inferius, pero nadie lo supo más que ella y el mismo Craig, que ya no podía testificar ―y no lo habría hecho tampoco ―porque estaba muerto. Severus también lo sabía, incluso Phil, pero no eran testigos oculares. Además que Merlina reconocía que sonaba patético que ella había acabado con esa manga de muertos andantes.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Craig ―Merlina sabía que era él, porque lo lograron identificar como Clive Lamport ―, pero nadie le habría creído si contaba lo sucedido. Era una especie de doña nadie.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Severus cuando Merlina se fue a acostar con la cara larga luego de haberse dado una larga ducha. Severus estaba acostando a Agatha y a Drake, cada uno en su cuna propia. Habían conseguido otra; Endora les había mandado una de San Mungo. Sólo tuvieron que hacerle algunas reparaciones.

―Nada.

Severus terminó de arropar a Drake y se giró. Ya estaba con el pantalón y la camisa de dormir puestos.

―"Nada" creo que significa "mucho" ―farfulló tomando su lugar y recostándose por encima de la cama ―. Mírame a los ojos.

―No.

―No me obligues a…

―¡Ya, ya! ―exclamó Merlina, sin mirarlo ― Me he sacrificado un montón todo este tiempo, y me siento… No, no sólo me siento, sino que soy una desconocida para todos ―clavó sus ojos en los suyos ―. Hasta han hablado de ti ―se puso roja como tomate ―. No digo que no seas grandioso, o sea, todo lo que has hecho es impresionante ―Severus la miró con petulancia ―, pero, ¿y yo? ¿Todo lo que pasé? ¿Quién se supone que me va a felicitar por haber luchado por un idiota que no se lo merece? (Y no me refiero a ti, me refiero a Malfoy).

―Merlina ―se pasó la lengua por los labios ―, si estás celosa de mí, de Potter, de Dumbledore… y de quienes sean los demás que hayamos aparecido en ese maldito periódico, permíteme decirte que eres una _ridícula_.

―Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Buenas noches ―respondió girándose.

―No, no, escúchame ― Severus le puso una mano en la mejilla ―. No necesitas que nadie te diga lo valiente que has sido, porque sólo los más cercanos a ti sabemos lo que has hecho, lo que has sido capaz de dejar atrás para cumplir con promesas y para intentar arreglar tu vida y la de los demás. ¿No te basta conmigo, tus amigos y tu familia? ― a Severus le brillaron los ojos ― Tal vez yo no te lo dije, porque no lo encontré necesario. Sabía que tú sabes que eres osada. Además, te lo he dicho mil veces. No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien tan testaruda. Y si miro hacia el pasado, te sigo viendo a ti cuando tenías catorce años y tratabas de sacar a ese perro del techo.

―Dudo que "porfiada" o "atarantada" o "testaruda" sean las palabras correctas para tratar a alguien de "valiente" ―replicó Merlina tratando de mantenerse seria, queriendo ignorar lo que le había dicho.

―Sabes bien que te quise decir eso. Y yo me encargaré de recalcarles a nuestros hijos lo que hizo su madre. Su opinión valdrá mucho más que la de los otros. Se sentirán maravillados cuando sepan lo que viviste por ellos ―la soltó y se acomodó ―. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto.

Merlina se acomodó sobre su pecho.

―¿Estás cambiando o siempre has sido así?

―No lo sé.

Severus apagó las luces y se pusieron a dormir. O eso intentaron.

―No sería correcto hacer nada frente a los niños, ¿no?

―No.

―¿Por cuantas semanas más seguiremos con esto de la "abstinencia"?

―Las que sean necesarias para que me extrañes.

―¿Acaso me estás castigando porque te… te dejé? ¿No que ese era un tema olvidado?

―Sí, lo es… pero te lo mereces. Y, por cierto, tú esta noche será el que se levante temprano para mudarlos y darles la leche…

Severus frunció el ceño en la oscuridad unos breves momentos, antes de formular una amplia sonrisa y abrazar a su esposa por la cintura. Sintió que todo realmente iba a mejorar. Lo único a lo que podía temer, era hacer un mal manejo de la crianza de sus hijos… Probablemente, no sería fácil. Jamás había sido padre.

"

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días, Director.

―Creo que ya no deberías llamarme más "director", Severus; hace semanas que dejé mi cargo.

―Hola, Albus ―contestó Merlina, sonriendo, alegre. Aunque fuera por un cuadro, estaba feliz de poder hablar con Dumbledore una vez más. Probablemente no fuera la última conversación que tendría con él, pero no podía calmar las ansias.

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde la guerra. Drake y Agatha, quienes estaban casi a dos semanas de cumplir cinco meses, miraban con atención los personajes de los cuadros, que se movían y saludaban sin parar. Ambos, con la boca abierta, dejaban caer un hilillo de baba. Drake agitaba con fervor un oso de peluche deforme y suave, regalo de Hermione.

Dentro de la última semana, habían recibido varios regalos. Se incluían los de todas sus amigas, no solo Endora y Susan, y los de Phil, quien ya había llegado de vuelta con Celyn y el pequeño Jeremy, de quien no tenía idea como era, y que pronto conocería.

―No sé si es esta perspectiva que cambia mi percepción, pero los pequeños Drake y Agatha están mucho más grandes desde la última oportunidad en que los vi.

― La madre los sobrealimenta, Director ―contestó Severus con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba sentido con Merlina, porque ella había estado un poco "fría" con él.

"Tenemos dos hijos, Severus, debemos preocuparnos de ellos. No podemos dejarlos aquí o sacarlos de aquí para… tener relaciones."

―Es mejor así ―contestó Dumbledore ―, así crecen sanos y fuertes.

―Como su mamá ―añadió Merlina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Severus hizo un ruidito que indicó sarcasmo ― ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Albus? ― prosiguió Merlina sin hacerle caso.

―Sólo quería felicitarlos ambos ―los miró sobre sus lentes de medialuna ―. Supongo que aún están juntos.

―Claro que sí ―contestó Merlina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ―. Sólo tuvimos… pequeños problemas.

Severus agachó la mirada y no dijo nada. Aunque Merlina no le había vuelto a sacar en cara directamente el hecho de que la dejara, él continuaba algo taciturno a veces, con el tema rondando en su cabeza.

―Severus ―dijo Dumbledore ―. Fuiste muy valiente. Sólo espero tenerte aquí en Hogwarts otra vez. ¿Conservarás tu puesto de profesor?

―Esa es la idea. En algo tengo que trabajar… siempre que McGonagall me mantenga el mismo sueldo.

―Seguro que lo hará, sabe que tienes dos motivos para sobrevivir. ¿Y tú Merlina?

La bruja hizo una mueca.

―Tendré que abandonar mi trabajo por un tiempo. Pero tal vez pueda atender una botica en Hogsmeade. Nuestra idea es comprar una casa cerca de aquí. Así Severus podrá ir seguido a visitarnos.

―Me parece excelente que planeen las cosas de ese modo. Espero que sean muy felices. Lamento no haber podido quedarme más tiempo para conversar con ustedes directamente ―miró a Merlina ―. Me alegro de haberte llamado para que trabajaras en Hogwarts. Sin duda, dejando la modestia de lado, ha sido uno de mis mejores movimientos ―les guiñó un ojo.

―Yo me alegro de haber aceptado el trabajo. Concuerdo con usted, fue una buena decisión, a pesar de todo ―sinceró Merlina.

Se sintió súbitamente rara. Extrañaría estar en el castillo. Echaría de menos no estar siempre con Severus, y no ver al director nunca más (a menos que mirara el cuadro). Mas le consolaba el hecho de que podría criar a sus hijos. Se sentía… con suerte.

Pocos minutos más tarde, la pareja salió del despacho de la nueva Directora. Era pasada las nueve de la mañana y tenían cosas que hacer. El Ministerio de Magia había tardado en volver a la normalidad ―tuvieron que asignar cargos a gente nueva y crear puestos de trabajo ―, y recién se habían abierto las puertas para entregar el servicio que correspondía.

Esa mañana, irían a inscribirlos al Ministerio. Al menos, Minerva ya los había enlistado en Hogwarts, así que tenían un trámite menos.

―¿Te imaginas que sean squibs? ―preguntó Merlina luego de haber hecho eso ― Y nosotros estamos tan confiados de que podrán entrar a Hogwarts…

―No digas tonterías, Merlina. Ya verás que, cuando cumplan el año, comenzarán las manifestaciones mágicas.

―¿Sabes? A veces extraño que me llames "Morgan". Rara vez lo haces ―comentó Merlina, mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje. Irían hasta el pueblo y allí tomarían el Autobús Noctámbulo. Era el viaje más seguro para los niños. En tren tardarían demasiado.

―Pero, ahora, me gusta más a mí llamarte "Merlina". Después de tanto tiempo, y ahora me pides lo contrario… ¿Y por qué lo prefieres?

―Suena más… atractivo viniendo de tu parte.

Severus la observó de soslayo.

―Eres un tramposa, Morgan. Me lanzas indirectas y por las noches me rechazas.

―Así son las cosas. Tarde o temprano se da vuelta la situación…

―Jamás te rechacé de esa manera ―contestó Severus anonadado.

―Es lo que te mereces, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Cuando Merlina entró al Ministerio, estaba tal como lo había visto la primera vez. La fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos estaba restablecida, sin imágenes morbosas y crueles, aunque había cambiado el esquema: El mago, la bruja, el elfo, el centauro y el duende, estaban tomados de las manos de forma circular, mirando hacia afuera. La gente también había cambiado, y estaba más alegre y libre. Se notaba en el caminar de las personas, incluso en el movimiento de su capa.

Y, quien estaba atendiendo en el mesón de El Atrio, era el mismo Eric Munch, quien había acusado a Merlina de haber incendiado el Ministerio. Al joven se le salieron los ojos cuando la vio.

Merlina trató de aguantarse de decir algo. No quería tener problemas, el pasado era pasado. Todo el Ministerio estaba bajo presión. Sin embargo, fue Severus quien actuó por ella. Se inclinó sobre el mesón y sacó su varita disimuladamente, para que sólo él lo viera.

―Tú ayudaste a que enviaran a mi esposa a Azkaban ―farfulló con dientes apretados. Merlina se alarmó, porque vio la peligrosa vena de la sien palpitarle.

―Severus…

―Si no le pides disculpas, te reto a un duelo aquí mismo, y no me interesan las consecuencias.

No fue necesario decir mucho más. Munch miró a Merlina y le lanzó el "lo siento" con la voz plagada de terror.

―Ya no importa ―respondió Merlina, apesadumbrada.

―No debería bastar con eso ―masculló Snape, guardando la varita ―, pero si Merlina acepta tus disculpas, está bien.

Continuaron hacia el ascensor, empujando lentamente el coche.

―Vaya… eso fue rudo, no era necesario… ―hizo una pausa ―. No quiero que te ofendas, Severus, pero ya era la hora en que me defendieras por algo.

―Lo sé.

Merlina pensó, cuando tomaron el ascensor, que si estuvieran solos, seguro que estarían besándose apasionadamente. Cómo cambiaba la vida con los hijos, ¿no?

Se tomaron de la mano.

"

Una semana más tarde, Merlina y Severus viajaron a Durham, donde se encontraron con un frío paisaje nevado. La casa de Phil parecía hecha de canela, con azúcar glasé en el techo. Tenía un gran jardín, y aparentaba tener al menos media hectárea de terreno.

―No sé qué hago acá ―refunfuñó Severus cuando Phil se asomó a la ventana para ver quién había llegado.

―Tiene sus ventajas… ―susurró Merlina ―Tal vez Phil y Celyn puedan cuidar de los niños, y nosotros podamos salir a pasear.

A Severus le gustó la idea, y prometió comportarse y no ser un huraño, o muy huraño, durante las horas que compartieran con la familia de su primo. Al fin y al cabo, no podían encerrarse en una burbuja toda la vida. Y, para Merlina, la familia era muy importante, y quería que estuviera feliz. No tendría sentido la vida si no se relacionaran con otros.

―¡Bienvenidos! ―gritó Phil con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando a Merlina, estrechándole la mano a Severus, y besando a los dos pequeños en sus robustas mejillas.

Cuando entraron, Phil susurró a Merlina en el oído: "Espero que se parezcan más a ti, en serio".

Phil le entregó un regalo a Merlina cuando entraron a la sala, a pesar de que ya había pasado Navidad hace más de un mes. Resultó ser una cámara fotográfica encantada. Sacaba fotos instantáneas con movimiento.

―Es para que tomes fotografías, si es que no sabes lo que es ―se burló al ver la cara de asombro de Merlina.

―Gracias… ¡Gracias!

Merlina se sintió feliz. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan plena y que no le hacían un regalo. La probó de inmediato tomándole una foto a Phil.

Celyn los esperaba con un almuerzo de hotel y con el pequeño Jeremy en sus brazos. Era una copia de Phil y tenía poco menos de un año.

―No puedo decir que es tu "copia en miniatura", dado que tú ya eres una miniatura, Phil.

―Ja, ja, qué graciosa estás.

Esa noche, dejaron a Jeremy, Agatha y Drake durmiendo en "Bebelandia", el cuarto de bebés, que tenía alarmas que avisaban si alguno estaba despierto, tenía hambre o estaba con los pañales sucios. Aquello, fue un alivio para Merlina y Severus, que pudieron escaparse durante la noche, como dos jóvenes buscando la aventura.

―Hace mucho frío, ¿dónde vamos? ―preguntó Merlina con la mandíbula temblando. Era una mezcla de los sentimientos que la embargaban en ese instante. El ambiente estaba helado, pero hacía tiempo que no estaba sola con Severus.

―Al lago.

―¿Piensas que querré meterme al agua congelada? ―farfulló Merlina, deteniéndose.

―No, pero al agua tibia sí. Resulta que somos magos, Morgan… No sé si te suena lo de entibiar el agua con magia.

Merlina retomó el paso junto a Severus, y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Estar juntos en el agua tibia era agradable, aunque el exponer sus caras al aire frío les paralizaba los rostros. Mas eso no importaba. El lago era pequeño, pero podían desplazarse con libertad si lo deseaban.

Estuvieron por horas allí, hablando, acariciándose y riendo como jamás habían hecho antes. Sin presiones, sin miedos o cuestiones que amenazaran o atentaran contra sus vidas. Definitivamente, era un momento jamás vivido, diferente a los demás.

Había sido un largo, angosto y pedregoso camino para ambos, pero al fin lo habían conseguido, tras errores, tras dudas. Y no podían estar más contentos. Severus reía… y eso emocionaba a Merlina. Nunca lo había visto tan contento, liviano, despreocupado.

Se observaban a los ojos con intensidad.

_Así que esto es ser completamente feliz,_ pensó cada uno, mientras se abrazaban con ternura, queriendo fundirse de una sola vez.

―Mañana amaneceremos resfriados ―suspiró Merlina, sin darle mucha importancia.

―Pero valió la pena…

A Merlina le recorrió una electricidad por la espina dorsal, lo que le provocó un vacío momentáneo en el estómago.

―¿Crees que alguno de los niños haya despertado? ―inquirió separándose de él.

―No, pero probablemente lo hagan luego para cambiarles el pañal. Vamos.

―Tal vez mañana podamos repetirlo ―susurró Merlina como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de salirse del agua.

―Eso, me encantaría… Cerdita Parlanchina. Además, ya era hora que me aceptaras.

―No te volveré a rechazar de hoy en adelante. A menos que te lo merezcas, por supuesto.

Apuraron el paso. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, oyeron llantos de bebés.


	55. El álbum familiar

**Epílogo: El álbum familiar**

"

_Once años más tarde, 31 de Agosto de 2010._

_Hogar de los Snape-Morgan, a las 11am._

"

Era un día radiante. El pasto se agitaba al ritmo del suave viento que venía del oeste, bajo aquel imponente cielo azul. El sol no pegaba tan fuerte como otras veces, pero ellos dos se encontraban bajo el árbol que proyectaba una sombra agradable, discutiendo en voz baja, lejos de la vista de sus padres, quienes estaban limpiando la casa, de suelo a techo. De pronto, del interior, se oyó a una niña llorar.

Dos perros mestizos, y de tamaño mediano, jugaban a morderse rodando por el pasto, tratando de llamar la atención de los niños que estaban ahí.

―Debemos decirles ―dijo Agatha con voz solemne, respirando con dramatismo. Era muy parecida a Merlina, con ojos muy expresivos, pero de color negro como los de su padre. Era una muchacha intimidante, pero muy sensible.

―TÚ debes decirle ―zanjó Drake, apartándose el pelo oscuro de la cara y revelando esos redondos ojos marrones―. Tú fuiste la de la idea.

Agatha soltó un bufido y le dio un empujón a su hermano, pero se alejó antes que él se lo devolviera.

―Eres un cobarde, quedamos en que los dos hablaríamos. Además, a ti es al que más le conviene todo esto. No te eches para atrás. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo _primo_ Jeremy? Que es completamente vergonzoso que…

―¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien! Vamos, pero luego de que Phyllis pare de llorar. Si no, me hará estallar la cabeza. O mejor, después de que terminen de ordenar. Se van a enojar si interrumpimos y nos obligarán a hacer nuestros cuartos.

―Por las barbas de Merlín, Drake, tú no podrías sobrevivir como muggle jamás en tu vida ―le espetó Agatha, volviéndole a dar un empujón y corriendo, luego, hacia un columpio de más allá. Su hermano le ganó de todos modos y le tiró la coleta cuando ella estaba desprevenida.

Ambos perros, corrieron hasta ellos e intentaron lengüetear sus caras para conseguir su atención a toda costa.

"

―Uf, esto está asqueroso ―dijo Merlina corriendo el gran mueble de libros que tenían en la sala ―. Hay un criadero de telarañas… ―dijo a Severus ―. No creo que pueda…. No puedo ni mirar―suspiró alejándose de la pared, sintiéndose mareada. Le sudaron las manos― ¿Te importaría?

Severus rodó los ojos, se alejó del rústico bar esquinero que estaba ordenando él, y fue hasta su esposa.

―Me ofrecí a hacerlo por ti… te conozco. Tú te negaste. Tan orgullosa ―masculló burlón, y con un simple encantamiento hizo desaparecer toda la basura que había tras el mueble.

―Pensé que hoy sí podría con las arañas ―contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y aproximándose a un libro que se había resbalado de una de las casillas. ―Y no soy orgullosa, no como otros… ―añadió en voz baja, recogiendo lo que era un álbum de fotos, el cual tenía la nata de la innumerable cantidad que tenían guardadas en los cajones. Lo abrió y sonrió apenas vio la primera página ―. Vaya.

―Listo, limpio de telarañas, arañas, huevos de arañas… ―dijo Severus, apegando otra vez el mueble a la pared con un sencillo movimiento de la varita ―. ¿De qué te ríes?

―Mira ―dijo Merlina extendiéndole el álbum a Severus.

La primera página contenía una foto de ellos, once años más jóvenes, en la casa de Phil, cuando habían ido a pasar las primeras vacaciones luego de la guerra. Estaban en la sala dándose un beso, y el primo de Merlina los pilló de improviso. Ella se paró al darse cuenta, y corrió a quitarle la cámara.

― ¿Qué tal si vemos las fotografías y luego seguimos con esto? ―inquirió Merlina sentándose en el sillón grande ―. No es precisamente necesario que dejemos la casa limpia…

―Tú fuiste la de la idea.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Merlina. Dado que la casa pasaría más tiempo abandonada, quería que, al menos, pudieran limpiarla por última vez de una manera intensiva ―. Pero podríamos aprovechar, antes que Phyllis deje de distraerse con los dibujos animados. Casi nunca tenemos momentos como estos…

A Severus le pareció una buena idea.

Desde que Phil había obsequiado esa cámara a Merlina, ésta se había convertido en algo tan parte de ella como su varita. Era con lo único que podía preservar situaciones importantes de su vida, sin tener que valerse de su propia memoria o la de Severus. Era algo que les ayudaría a no olvidar los buenos momentos, sobre todo cuando estuvieran en crisis familiar o algo por el estilo. Y, aunque Severus no reconociera que también le gustaba tomar fotografías, la usaba tan a menudo como ella. El único problema, era que cada diez fotografías, echaba un humo tóxico que dejaba las paredes negras. Merlina ya se había hecho experta en el hechizo que lograba quitar la suciedad. Estaba casi segura que podría hacerlo incluso sin varita.

Dieron vuelta la página.

―Qué tiernos se ven ―comentó Merlina, mirando embobada las cuatro fotografías que decoraban la hoja: era una sesión improvisada que había hecho Severus el mismo día en que se lanzaron, sin temor a los casi ocho meses de vida, a gatear.

_ "_

_Estaba Drake sentado en la alfombra de la iluminada sala, poco antes de la hora del almuerzo de "los adultos". Él y su hermana ya habían comido sus papillas, que solían ser más ricas que la comida entera. Merlina había descubierto que cocinaba bastante bien. Al menos, mejor que Hagrid._

_ Severus, quien estaba haciendo nada, se acercó a ella para hacerle una foto._

_ ―Estoy horrible, Severus ―le reprochó, dándose vuelta ―. Ve a tomarles fotos a los niños. Ve a vigilarlos._

_ Severus, quien no se negó, fue a la sala a ver a los niños. Agatha estaba distraída moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que emitía un oso de peluche musical, y Drake intentaba alcanzar un envoltorio arrugado de chocolate. Al darse cuenta que estirándose se aproximaba al papel, pero no llegaba, decidió moverse. Severus no perdió momento, y sacó la primera foto. Drake gateó hasta el papel con cara de concentración. Agatha, quien no se despegaba de su hermano, lo siguió por puro instinto, como si ya hubiera gateado antes._

_ Al ver Agatha que Drake tenía algo brillante en las manos, fue para intentar arrebatárselo de la mano, y durante la luche, se pusieron a llorar. Esa fue la segunda foto._

_ ―A veces son como el perro y el gato ―comentó Severus a Merlina, mientras les quitaba el papel y los trataba de distraer para que se calmaran._

_ ―¡Me recuerdan a un par de personas! ―le gritó Merlina desde la cocina._

_ Drake retomó su gateo, y se fue por el pasillo, con Agatha detrás. Llegaron a la pieza matrimonial y se plantaron frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba enganchado en la pared._

_ Severus apretó el botón otra vez, capturando el momento en que se acercaban al vidrio para lamer su propio reflejo._

_ Súbitamente, Merlina pegó un grito._

_ ―¡Mierda! ¡Maldita puerta de…!_

_ Tal fue el grito de Merlina ―se había golpeado en la cabeza con una puerta abierta de las despensas ―, que ambos niños se pusieron a llorar. Esa fue la última foto de la sesión._

_ "_

Severus se sintió orgulloso, tal como se había sentido esa tarde. De pronto, se sintió contento de estar al lado de su esposa, mirando fotografías. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

Miraron el siguiente cuarteto de fotografías. Eran las de su primer cumpleaños. Estaban los dos sentados en la mesa. Merlina sostenía a Agatha y Severus a Drake, quien trataba de estirar una regordeta mano para sacarse el gorro de cumpleaños. Agatha tenía una mano entera metida en la boca, y luego la trataba de acercar a la torta que tenía una vela grande. Después, aparecía Susan y trataba de ponerse entre ambos para sonreír radiante a la cámara.

_ "_

_El día previo al cumpleaños, Severus se había puesto nervioso. En realidad, no se le notaba precisamente lo nervioso que estaba, pero Merlina lo notó diferente, algo callado y esquivo._

_ ―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó cuando se habían acomodado en la cama para dormir ―¿Te acostumbraste a no trabajar? ―bromeó Merlina. Quedaban pocos días para que Severus regresara a Hogwarts a dar clases. Ella había encontrado trabajo en una botica. Tenía que hacer pociones curativas, y se la daba bastante bien. Era una especie de droguería, y sin duda era más apreciada de lo que alguna vez fue donde la señora Lita. Era verdad que hacía, a veces, comentarios torpes, o se había distraído con los perros callejeros que pasaban ―quienes, dos de ellos habían sido adoptados y eran sus actuales mascotas―, o incluso con arañas que caían del techo; pero eso no había sido motivo para que la despidieran o la despreciaran._

_ ―Es que… ¿mañana invitarás a Philius con su familia? ¿Y a Potter con sus amigos? Digo, es el cumpleaños de los niños._

_ Merlina formuló una mueca._

_ ―Severus, creí que te habías dado cuenta que he decidido hacer algo sencillo. No recordarán si les hacemos una fiesta._

_ ―Pero, ¿y las fotografías? ―dijo luego, con una preocupación no propia de él._

_ ―Severus, tienen un año. Las fotografías tampoco les harán recordar. Sólo invité a Susan y Endora, por supuesto. Pero no puedo traer a Phil, aunque sea el único padrino, del otro lado del país. Y seguro que los demás están ocupados. _

_ Severus asintió y pareció conforme. De pronto, sonrió con malevolencia._

_ ―Quería asegurarme ―masculló trinfante―. La verdad es que no me hacía gracias que viniera tanta gente. _

_ ―¡Qué tramposo eres! ―respondió ella, entre molesta y risueña ― Ahora me han dado ganas de invitar a medio mundo._

"

Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que hicieron los niños, fue balbucear palabras incomprensibles y llorar cada ciertas horas, como cuando les cantaron el "feliz cumpleaños" y se asustaron. También rieron, pero eso fue producto de las gracias que le hacían sus madrinas para sacarles carcajadas.

La primera mitad del álbum fotográfico contenía fotografías de los niños, y un cuarto las decoraban imágenes de Severus y Merlina juntos o separados, con los niños o sin los niños, en celebraciones varias. También había fotografías improvisadas, como Merlina lavándose los dientes, Severus leyendo El Profeta ― luego, quedándose dormido en el sillón ―, Merlina con anteojos, llorando mientras leía un libro que le había pasado Endora.

Una de las que más les llamó la atención, a la mitad del álbum, fue en la que los dos estaban disfrazados, en uno de los rincones del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, en plena fiesta.

―Esta la tomó Phil ―susurró Merlina, recordando ese momento.

Como los niños apenas tenían cinco años, Susan se hizo a cargo gustosamente de ellos. Severus había pedido a Merlina que le acompañara a la fiesta de Halloween porque, para su disgusto, McGonagall había seguido el ejemplo del difunto director, y había exigido que todos usaran disfraces, sin escaparse los profesores. Y Phil estaba de colado en la fiesta, porque estaba, nuevamente, haciendo uno de sus trabajos de arte, y estaba pensando en hacer un proyecto de redecoración en uno de los pisos del Hogwarts.

_ ―Me alegra que me hayas invitado ―dijo Merlina a Severus, caminando con él lejos de la multitud. Ya habían acabado de cenar, y necesitaban bajar las calorías. Merlina sentía que había comido como una cerda ―. Es la primera vez que lo haces. Las otras veces, cuando trabajaba, había venido por puro gusto u obligación. Y no he disfrutado mucho, porque he tenido que estar pendiente de que los niños no sean atacados por Peeves… o se queden atrapados en los escalones falsos. Doy gracias de no ser más la celadora._

_ ―Era necesario. Contigo soporto más la vergüenza, Merlina. No me habría puesto por nada del mundo este traje de Drácula._

_ ―¡Como si se diferenciara mucho de la ropa que usas comúnmente! ―contestó Merlina, deteniéndose en una esquina, lejos del barullo._

_ Severus arqueó las cejas, desafiante._

_ ―Por favor, por lo menos es más decente que estar vestida de mariposa ―replicó Merlina dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla. Sus alas eran enormes, con colores llamativos y brillantes, con un vestido negro con algo de cuello y muy corto ―. Por lo menos no es a ti al que se le ven dos trozos de masas deformes por piernas._

_ ―Yo no las veo deformes ―susurró Severus, creyendo que Merlina no lo oiría, pero escuchó perfectamente y se puso roja como tomate._

_ ―No es necesario que pongas esa mirada. Estamos en público._

_ ―¿Qué mirada? ―saltó Severus._

_ ―De lascivia._

_ ―Eso a veces me sale natural ―repuso él, con sincera modestia ―No es para que te ofendas, Morgan. Eres mi esposa._

_ ―Lo sé, pero me pone nerviosa. _

_ ―¿Por qué?_

_ ―Porque me dan ganas de hacer cosas que no debemos, y anda Phil rondando por aquí ―contestó ella con los dientes apretados._

_ De pronto se originó una discusión en el centro de la pista de baila, causando la distracción de ambos. Al parecer, una chica y un muchacho estaban discutiendo. La joven le espetó algo y le lanzó un pastel a la cara._

_ En ese instante se desató la locura. A Merlina no tardó en llegarle un pedazo de pollo a la espalda, así que se puso a lanzar comida también. Aprovechó de aplastarle un pastel de crema a Severus en plena cara por pura diversión. _

_ ―¡Me las vas a pagar!_

_ Merlina, de un segundo a otro, se vio mojada por ponche con helado, que la dejó congelada por segundos. _

_ Finalmente, quedaron todos llenos de comida, incluso McGonagall, que había intentado mediante todas las maneras existentes de parar con el caos. Peeves fue el que más disfrutó, lanzando trozos de comida podrida que había robado del aniversario de muerte de Nick Casi-Decapitado._

_ Hacía tiempo que Severus y Merlina no lo pasaban tan bien. No dejaron de reír durante toda la noche. _

_ Phil inmortalizó varias escenas de la noche. _

"

La última foto de ese evento, mostraban a la pareja tirándose al suelo, embetunados de comida, y riendo a más no poder.

Merlina se sintió embargada de felicidad a rememorar esa vez. Se imaginó que los sentimientos de Severus iban por el mismo camino. Miraba la foto con una mueca pensativa, con las comisuras levemente curvadas hacia arriba.

―¡Todavía no sé por qué me tomaste esta foto! ―saltó Merlina de súbito, cuando ya habían avanzado varias páginas más. Estaba acostada en la cama, tomando desayuno con una panza enorme que sobresalía bajo las mantas. Cuando se daba cuenta que Severus la estaba señalando con la cámara, le gritaba y trataba de ocultar su rostro bajo sus palmas, dado que habría sido infructuoso ocultar semejante cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

―No te quejes. Tú me has pillado en peores situaciones. Además, estaba fotografiando a Phyllis de ese ángulo. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Morgan ―se burló Severus.

La pequeña Phyllis, como oyó su nombre, salió de su habitación y se asomó por el pasillo, mirándoles tímidamente. Era la copia de Merlina, y era el fruto de una noche de pasión cualquiera, en la que Merlina había olvidado la poción anticonceptiva que tomaba a modo de precaución.

_ "_

_Llevaba días sintiéndose mal. Estaba teniendo náuseas y mareos repentinos. ¿Tal vez iba a ser un período doloroso? Pudo haber sido una opción, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Jamás había sido regular, así que no era para sorprenderle que pasara dos meses sin tener complicaciones femeninas. Por suerte, Severus estaba en Hogwarts _―_sólo se veían los viernes y los fines de semanas en los que él lograba no tener mucho trabajo _―_, así que no tenía que andar soportando sus cambios de humor todos los días._

_Sin embargo, cuando a las tres de la mañana de un día despertó con antojos de comer langosta _―_jamás la había siquiera probado en su vida _―_, sospechó lo que le podía estar ocurriendo._

_Corrió frente al espejo de la habitación y se apegó la camisa de dormir al abdomen. ¿Se notaba algo más gorda? Muy poco. _

_Despertó a Drake y Agatha. Tenían cinco años._

_―¿Qué ocurre, mami? ―preguntó Drake tallándose los ojos con fuerza._

_―Quiero dormir ―alegó Agatha haciendo un puchero._

_―Mamá tiene que ir al hospital y ustedes tienen que acompañarme. ¿O quieren que los deje solos? ―los miró de soslayo, sin querer parecer totalmente amenazadora. _

_Negaron con la cabeza, asustados._

_Los abrazó fuerte y le dio un beso a cada uno en sus rosadas mejillas. Luego los vistió y partieron a San Mungo para visitar a Endora. Viajaron en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Merlina tuvo que hacer malabares para que ninguno de los tres vomitara._

_―¡¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio? ―le gritó al conductor un poco harta._

_―¡Lo siento! ¡No hay más velocidades!_

_Agradeció a Dios, Merlín y todos los ángeles cuando bajó de ese transporte infernal._

_―¿Está la sanadora Stanwood disponible? ―preguntó Merlina, colocando a los pequeños delante de ella para que la recepcionista pudiera ver que andaba con dos motivos para que la atendieran de manera urgente._

_―¿La conoce?_

_―Sí, es mi amiga y necesito que vea a mis hijos. Creo que contrajeron eh… viruela de dragón._

_La recepcionista la observó, durante algunos segundos, con expresión exasperada, pero la dejó pasar, a pesar de la monumental y evidente mentira. Merlina ni siquiera sabía bien lo que era la viruela de dragón._

_―¿Mamá, me compras un globo con forma de Micropuff? ―inquirió Agatha mientras iban camino a las plantas superiores._

_―¿Y de dónde quieres que saque un globo de Micropuff? ¿Los viste en alguna parte, cariño?_

_―No._

_―¡Los globos no existen! ―le espetó Drake a su hermana y le dio un manotón._

_―Ya, ya. No peleen. Si encuentro globos, les doy a los dos. Y los globos existen, hijo._

_Se encontraron con Endora a mitad del pasillo y le contó en susurros lo que necesitaba de ella, luego de que saludara calurosamente a los niños._

_La hizo pasar a una sala vacía y sacó una poción cien por ciento efectiva, que le daría el resultado de si estaba o no embarazada. Tan sólo tenía que colocar el dedo índice dentro del incoloro filtro, y si se tornaba rosado al cumplirse el minuto, indicaría que estaba embarazada._

_Y dio rosado._

_―No lo puedo creer ―masculló Merlina, con el corazón a mil por hora ―. ¡Van a tener un hermanito! ―chilló a los dos pequeños que miraban atentamente el cambio de color del líquido._

_―¿Puede llamarse Micropuff, mamá? ―preguntó Agatha con voz graciosa._

_Merlina asintió. Estaba demasiado contenta para decirle que no era un nombre digno para llamar a alguien. Jamás había pensado que podría volver a tener un hijo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la pura emoción. De verdad que había disfrutado de la noticia. No como la primera vez._

_La siguiente parada de Merlina, una hora después, fue Hogwarts. Los niños se entusiasmaron al saber que irían a ver a su padre, así que no fue necesario intentarlos convencer con caramelos o un paseo a "caballo" en la espalda de Merlina. Estaban muy grandes, y pesados también, como para que Merlina arriesgara su espalda. Además… ¡Estaba embarazada!_

_Estaba nerviosa. En el camino, nuevamente en el Autobús Noctámbulo, no sufrió más mareo del que ya tenía. ¿Qué diría Severus?_

_Se acarició el vientre, pudiendo sentir aquella extraña sensación de que algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella. No se notaba, claro. Eso podía deberse a que fuera sólo uno, a diferencia de su primer embarazo, en el que llevaba tres meses y ya parecía alguien que hubiese engullido una ballena bebé._

_Se sintió acalorada, y su corazón fue aumentando de ritmo mientras caminaban hacia las verjas del castillo._

_― ¿Mamá? ¿Los cerdos también pueden tener alas? ―preguntó Drake apuntando una de las sendas estatuas que decoraban la entrada._

_―Creo que… a veces. Bueno, en realidad pueden tenerlas si un mago las hace aparecer._

_Se detuvo en frente y, con mucho nerviosismo y una creciente felicidad que irrumpía en sus células a cada segundo, sacó la varita y conjuró el encantamiento Patronus, para avisar a la Directora McGonagall que estaba afuera y que necesitaba hablar con Severus. _

_Medio minuto después, las rejas se abrieron con un ruido chirriante. Merlina permitió que los niños se encaramaran en ésta mientras se abría. Alguna vez, a ella también le había gustado balancearse en las verjas._

_―Hagamos una carrera ―propuso Agatha a Drake, comenzando a correr antes que él._

_Merlina casi iba a la misma velocidad que ellos de lo tan frenética que estaba. Hacía tiempo que no se ponía de ese modo. Tampoco había tenido una buena razón._

_Entró con algo de timidez al Vestíbulo. Jamás había llegado en horario de clases, y habían sido contadas las veces que ella había irrumpido en el castillo. Era Severus el que iba a la casa a visitarlos. _

_―Vamos, rápido antes que pueda vernos Peeves ―susurró Merlina a los niños, guiándolos hasta las escaleras subterráneas que conducían a las mazmorras ―. Afírmense de la baranda para que no se vayan a caer._

_―¿Por qué papá está en un lugar tan horrible? ―preguntó Drake frunciendo la nariz ―. Parece de cuento de terror._

_―Porque se le hace agradable. O porque tiene mal gusto, una de dos. _

_―¿Cómo "una de dos"? ―preguntó Agatha arrugando el ceño._

_―O sea, una de las dos opciones. Cuando seas más grande, comprenderás todas las cosas que no entiendes ahora. Allá está el aula de papá, pero aguardaremos en el despacho._

_Así lo hicieron. Para suerte de Merlina y los muchachos ―quienes se estaban impacientando y preguntaban a cada minuto cuándo se iba a presentar Severus ―, sólo tuvieron que esperar quince minutos para que sonara la campana._

_El profesor de Pociones entró con la varita en alto, conduciendo un montón de pergaminos por el aire. _

_―¡Papiiiii! ―gritaron los mellizos corriendo hasta él y abrazándolo por los muslos._

_Severus se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, como cuestionándose por qué estaba su esposa e hijos allí metidos. Luego, se agachó para abrazar a sus hijos y permitir que le besaran, cada uno, una mejilla._

_―Hola ―saludó Merlina aproximándose a él para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios._

_―Hola ―contestó Severus respondiendo brevemente al beso, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados ―. Me has sorprendido. _

_Merlina escabulló de sus ojos disimuladamente. Había practicado Legeremancia, Severus se había encargado de enseñarle, porque él mismo había aceptado que no era justo que se entrometiera en su sus pensamientos. De todos modos, Merlina no era una experta, y prefería decirle con sus propias palabras la sorpresa, antes que extrajera la información de su mente._

_―Bueno… precisamente te he querido sorprender porque te tengo una sorpresa._

_―¡Sí! Tendremos un…_

_―¡UNICORNIO! ―gritó Merlina, tratando de tapar lo que estaba diciendo Drake. El niño se calló y miró a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos ―. Siéntense en el sillón ―indicó con dientes apretados. No tardaron en obedecer._

_―¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó Severus, confundido, con los ojos entrecerrados. Con un movimiento de la varita dejó los papeles apilados sobre el escritorio. Guardó la varita y la observó, arqueando las cejas._

_Merlina se mordió el labio inferior y le tomó las manos. Drake y Agatha se colocaron a discutir._

_―Yo… _

_―¿Es algo malo? ―preguntó él, súbitamente alarmado._

_―No ―Merlina lo miró y sonrió ampliamente, decidiendo hacer el asunto más sencillo para no torturar a Snape ―. Sólo que esta mañana descubrí que estoy embarazada._

_No, esa vez no hubo interrupciones, ni titubeos ni peligros que acompañaran la declaración. Tampoco el cerebro de Severus tardó en analizar la información._

_―¿Embara… zada? ―farfulló, como si le costara pronunciar la palabra. Y, de pronto, sin más cavilaciones, estrechó a Merlina en un fuerte abrazo, que le cortó el aliento ―. No puedo creerlo. Es una excelente noticia. Excelente noticia ―dijo a su oído con la voz rebosante de anhelo._

_Severus y Merlina se amaban, y tenían mil formas de demostrarlo. Ninguno de los dos dudaba de los sentimientos recíprocos del otro. No obstante, jamás, Merlina, se había sentido tan apreciada: Severus le tomó la cara y la llenó de besos. Y, es que él, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Era una alegría que no se podía demostrar con palabras, y difícilmente con acciones, pero lo logró._

_Durante nueve meses, Severus estuvo más atento que nunca con su familia. Jamás les había faltado ―había prometido a Merlina jamás volverla a abandonar, de ninguna forma ―, y aunque no fuera tan demostrativo con ellos como lo era Merlina, siempre había estado pendiente de ellos, dispuestos a enseñarles. Pero, esa ocasión fue diferente: pudo estar durante el proceso de embarazo de su esposa._

_Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal: sin dejar de lado sus responsabilidades como profesor, logró dormir seis horas diarias y visitar día por medio a Merlina y a los niños, sin quejarse de cansancio ni demostrar demasiado mal humor. De hecho, habían sido contadas las veces que se había enojado, como, por ejemplo, la vez que Agatha le sacó la varita del bolsillo e hizo que un libro saliera volando y golpeara a Drake en plena cara. O como cuando los dos se ponían a hacer escándalo por nada. Una vez, se enojó porque Merlina le había pedido carne de cordero a las tres de la mañana. Ella dio tales gritos de furia, que nunca más decidió cuestionarla._

_Fueron, tal vez, los nueve meses más largos e incómodos de su vida, pero era una experiencia que no volvería a repetir jamás. Tres hijos parecían suficientes. Además, tenían que dedicarse a criarlos a ellos. _

_Fue un día en que ella estaba furibunda, cuando Severus le tomó esa fotografía. _

_―Parece que no quiere nacer ―gruñó esa mañana, despertando a Severus ―. Drake y Agatha no se tardaron tanto en salir._

_Severus abrió un poco los ojos y la observó. _

_―Tu amiga ―replicó, refiriéndose a Endora ― dijo que se cumplirían ocho meses con treinta días. Faltan ocho días para eso, Merlina. No exageres._

_―¡Ah, claro! ¿Cómo tú no eres el que tiene una bola con piernas acá dentro!_

_Severus se reincorporó y trató de darle unas cariñosas palmadas a su esposa en la cabeza, pero ella lo rechazó._

_―Mejor tráeme el desayuno. Quiero huevos. Y dos ―ordenó ella, aún seria._

_Fue poco después de eso, que Severus se apareció en la habitación con la cámara. Merlina alzó la mano, pero Severus la ignoró. Entonces, estuvo a un pelo de lanzarle la taza vacía de té. Él alcanzó a escapar, y había cortado la foto antes de que Merlina hiciera ese peligroso ademán, mientras con la otra trataba de agarrar la varita._

_―¡Estoy horrible! ¡Cómo se te ocurre fotografiarme así! ¡No te vuelvas a aparecer por esta habitación!_

_Con tales gritos, los dos niños se despertaron. Vieron a su padre en la cocina._

_―¿Qué sucede a mamá? ―preguntó Agatha con curiosidad._

_―Le ha afectado el síndrome del monstruo… Ya se le va a pasar. ―arqueó las cejas ― ¿Quieren desayunar?_

_ "_

―Fuiste un real dolor de cabeza esa vez ― comentó Severus con dientes apretados, entrecerrando los ojos al mirarla.

―Bueno, no me culpes. Además, no eres un santo.

―Nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

―¿Qué ven? ―inquirió una tercera y muy dulce voz.

―Son fotos, hija ―respondió Merlina, volteándose hacia la pequeña Phyllis. Era la más sensible de los tres, y la más dominadora. Hacía un rato se había puesto a llorar porque Severus le había apretado la nariz. Tal vez había sido algo brusco, pero fue de juego… porque ella le había dado una bofetada "de juego". Merlina, quien tenía algo más de psicología con los niños que Severus, le aconsejó que la ignoraran. Y dio resultado: sola había regresado.

―¿Quieres venir? ―preguntó Severus haciéndose a un lado. Su voz sonó extraña. Merlina rodó los ojos.

―No le hagas nada. Eres infantil ―le susurró mientras Phyllis iba hacia ellos un poco avergonzada.

―¿Infantil? Miren quién habla…

Severus logró contener las ganas de apretarle la nariz otra vez a su hija, y se comportó como el adulto que era. En parte fue también porque Merlina le tuvo una mano agarrada todo el tiempo, y se la apretaba fuerte si hacía movimientos extraños con la otra.

Phyllis se entretuvo mirando fotografías de ella misma: de recién nacida, de sus cumpleaños, y muchas que se había sacado con sus hermanos, cuando la apreciaban un poco más que en esos momentos. La querían, pero dado que era la menor, trataba de aprovecharse de la situación. Merlina lograba controlarla, pero Severus siempre daba pie para que se comportara peor.

Habrían seguido viendo fotografías durante horas, aunque debían seguir con la limpieza. Al menos, dejar todo en orden. Sin embargo, fueron Agatha y Drake, quienes los interrumpieron, irrumpiendo en la sala, muy serios y solemnes, con ganas de conversar.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Era evidente que algo se traían entre manos.

Merlina torció la cabeza de manera inquisidora.

―¿Han hecho alguna maldad? ―Merlina entrecerró los ojos.

Negaron con la cabeza. Agatha dio un paso adelante. Viendo que su hermano se quedó atrás, lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia adelante.

―Tenemos algo que decirles ―comenzó Drake, reaccionando ante el pisotón de su hermana.

Merlina le tiró la manga a Severus para que se sentara y no se viera tan imponente delante de sus hijos. Eso ayudaría a que no se sintieran tan intimidados y pudieran hablar tranquilos.

―¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que contar? ―continuó Merlina, con curiosidad.

Agatha tomó aire y cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos.

―Nosotros… Nosotros queríamos pedirles que nos dejen ir solos a… a King's Cross mañana. Queremos tomar solos el tren.

Drake asintió con fervor.

―Estamos grandes ya.

Merlina y Severus se miraron con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

―¿Y por qué quieren ir solos? ― preguntó Merlina con tranquilidad ―Es su entrada oficial a Hogwarts.

―Porque… estamos grandes ―repitió Agatha entrecerrando los ojos.

―¿Once años te parece ser "grande? ―farfulló su padre enderezándose en el sillón.

―Bueno… Jeremy dijo que los papás no debían ir a dejar a los hijos al Andén. Dice que es vergonzoso si van ellos.

―¿Vergonzoso que los acompañemos? ―saltó Merlina, ofendida.

―Todos los padres van a dejar a sus hijos al andén ―reprochó Severus ―, no tiene que por qué ser diferente con ustedes dos.

―Pero, papá…

―Nada de "peros".

―¿Y Jeremy les dijo eso? ―repuso Merlina, con perspicacia.

―Sí.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada. En ese instante, Phyllis dejó tirado el álbum en el suelo y se fue a su habitación a ver televisión, ignorando a sus hermanos.

―Lo que Jeremy quiere, es que ustedes sean los únicos a los que no fueron a dejar. Además, Phil lo fue a dejar el año anterior al Andén. Y, es obvio que lo hará este año.

Drake y Agatha se miraron avergonzados.

―Entonces… ¿es mentira lo que dijo?

―Sí, mentira, para que ustedes se sientan solos ―corroboró Merlina.

―Nosotros los iremos a dejar al Andén hasta que terminen su enseñanza.

―Pero, papá ―alegó Agatha ―, les vamos a ver las caras todos los días…

Merlina se puso de pie y recogió el álbum del suelo.

―No es lo mismo. Nosotros enseñaremos. Ustedes, en cambio, estudiarán. Y mañana, será la última despedida propiamente familiar que tendremos. McGonagall nos hizo prometer que mantendríamos una relación profesional con ustedes.

Drake pareció más contento. Agatha estaba disgustada.

―Y ustedes, ¿también tendrán una relación profesional? ―preguntó Agatha con aspereza.

Severus y Merlina se miraron fugazmente.

―Por supuesto ―contestaron al unísino.

_Por supuesto que NO._

¿Tratarse "profesionalmente"? Habían intentado eso durante años ―en la época que Merlina había trabajado como celadora ―, y jamás había resultado: primero, las incesantes peleas y discusiones; luego, el intenso romance vivido los menos de dos años que estuvieron juntos "en paz", antes de la guerra. En cualquier caso, en ninguna de esas ocasiones habían tenido una relación "profesional" de profesor-celadora. Jamás había sido así, y menos lo sería cuando llevaban casi trece años juntos.

Podían comportarse como gente adulta; eran contadas las veces que peleaban, y jamás era por algo que tuviera importancia. No obstante, el amor que se tenían, aún ardía como una llama de fuego eterno. No se apagaría con nada.

Por todas esas razones, ese año no iba a ser la primera vez que trabajaran como colegas que eran. A diferencia de Dumbledore, McGonagall no les permitiría dormir en la misma habitación, ni siquiera hacer clases en aulas cercanas. Pero Hogwarts estaba lleno de rincones oscuros y pasadizos secretos, de los que Merlina estaba bien enterada, y en donde se podían concretar actos escandalosos y prohibidos.

Merlina, sin embargo, ya no volvería a su puesto de celadora. Esta vez, comenzaría su trabajo como una profesora de verdad: profesora de Pociones. Severus había obtenido el de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Muy sencillo: durante el último año, Merlina había tomado un curso intensivo de docencia vía lechuza. El Ministerio de Magia estaba dando garantía a las mujeres que cuidaban a sus hijos y que deseaban sacar un título para ejercer alguna carrera. Claro que había que postular, y Merlina había sido seleccionada.

Una de las fotos que decoraban la sala, contenía el registro de cuando se había graduado con un grupo reducido de mujeres, todas con un traje negro con estrellas plateadas y puntiagudos sobreros, cada una con su diploma. Estaban en orden y con amplias sonrisas en sus caras alegres.

Ella confiaba en que todo sería diferente: nadie la conocía, nadie sabía de su pasado de celadora, por ende debían tenerle respeto desde el inicio. Eso esperaba, sino, se vería obligada a utilizar a Severus para que intimidara a los estudiantes.

Ojalá que sus hijos no se incluyeran en el grupo de alumnos molestosos que le aguardaban en Hogwarts.

Poco más tarde, se acercaron a Phyllis para hablarle de su cambio de hogar momentáneo: Celyn se haría cargo de ella durante las clases, era su madrina y trabajaba en la casa. Ambos, junto con Phil, estaban encantados de hacerlo. Merlina y Severus la cuidarían durante las vacaciones. Phyllis ya sabía todo eso, pero debían de refrescarle la memoria antes que se toparan con alguna sorpresa.

Los perros estarían bajo el cuidado de Hagrid, que era fanático de los animales, quien había aceptado de buena gana estar a cargo de sus mascotas.

―¿Me van a extrañar? ―preguntó la chiquita haciendo un puchero.

―Por supuesto que sí. Mucho.

"

Como había predicho Merlina, Jeremy, su primo en segundo grado, que era más una especie de sobrino, y era hijo de Phil, se quedó decepcionado cuando vio a Agatha y a Drake aparecer por la barra del Andén 9 ¾ escoltados por sus padres. Era un muchacho muy bromista, y había querido que sus primos más chicos cayeran en esa treta.

Agatha le dio en empujón a su primo a modo de saludo. Drake intentó no caer en la tentación de la venganza, pero acabó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza. Phyllis, imitando a sus hermanos, le dio un golpe también. Luego, fue a tomar la mano de Celyn.

―¿Es que no van a retar a esos enanos? ―le espetó Phil ofendido al ver la reacción neutra de Merlina y Severus.

―No ―respondió Severus curvando las cejas.

―Jeremy quería que llegaran solos al King's Cross. Les dijo que era vergonzoso que sus padres acompañaran a sus hijos a la estación. Así que se lo merecen ―replicó Merlina.

Phil tomó aire y sonrió.

―Sí, está bien, tienes razón. Yo también la habría pegado.

Acto seguido, agarró a su hijo y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Merlina se puso a conversar con Celyn y Severus, por su parte, se acercó a los niños para darle un sermón lleno de advertencias y amenazas.

Jeremy había sido alumno de él el año anterior y se había portado mal, pero se había logrado salvar por muchos castigos. Ahora, con sus dos hijos revoloteando por ahí, probablemente el número de detenciones aumentara al doble. Agatha era muy golpeadora; Drake, un tanto intolerante, No aceptaba las ideas de los demás, y sumando al bromista Jeremy…

Mientras más pensaban, más se acentuaban los futuros dolores de cabeza.

Vieron a los niños subir y se despidieron de ellos haciéndoles señas como todos los demás padres.

―Nos vemos para Navidad ―dijo Celyn cariñosamente ―. Pueden ir con nosotros si les resulta más cómodo que re-habitar su casa.

―Gracias ―contestó Merlina. Se acercó a su hija que se estaba mordiendo el dedo y se agachó a su altura ―. No te comas los dedos. Después te crecerán al doble de tamaño ―la niña obedeció ―. Quiero que te portes bien, recuerda que no estarás ni conmigo ni con papá, y que no podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana. Come la comida que te sirvan, y duerme a la hora que te indiquen, ¿ya? Nos veremos para Navidad.

―¿Me traerán regalos?

―Sí, muchos, muchos regalos ― le dio un abrazo y la llenó de besos.

Severus se despidió después, abrazándola por largo rato. Tanto rato, que Phyllis lo terminó empujando y diciéndole "déjame".

Dejaron a Phil y a Celyn, tomaron sus propias maletas y caminaron hacia un lugar vacío para desaparecer.

Severus observó con agudeza la cara de preocupación de Merlina.

―¿Te estás arrepintiendo de ser profesora, Morgan? ―preguntó, ocultando muy mal el tono malévolo.

―No, claro que no. Soporté casi tres años como celadora… Puedo soportar unos cuantos más como profesora… Sólo me preocupa Phyllis… aunque lo pasa más bien con Celyn que con nosotros, tal vez no nos extrañe.

― Phyllis estará bien. Y ya quiero ver eso. De verdad, será muy divertido saber lo que te hacen esos niños.

Merlina lo miró con seriedad.

―Eres mi esposo. Tu deber es defenderme.

―Nos hemos casado sólo de forma simbólica, así que no me han entregado el papel que dicta los deberes de los esposos.

―Ja, ja, qué gracioso…

Se tomaron de la mano para desaparecer. Segundos más tardes, estaban caminando cuesta arriba, por Hogsmeade, en dirección al castillo.

―Tenemos dos hijos en Hogwarts, Merlina, no quiero ni imaginar los nervios que te darían si tuviéramos más ―añadió una mueca de desagrado ―. Te volverías loca.

―Qué poca fe tienes en mí ―le reprochó su esposa frunciendo el ceño. Luego, tuvo una idea, y agregó como quien no quiere la cosa ―. Por cierto… estoy embarazada.

Severus alcanzó a dar dos pasos más antes de congelarse. Merlina se rió para sus adentros. Se giró y lo miró. Él estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―repitió casi sin aliento.

Merlina soltó una carcajada.

―¡Claro que no! Sólo quería burlarme yo de ti un poco.

Severus pestañeó y suspiró. Siguieron el camino. Durante éste, sin embargo, pensó por qué no había reaccionado tan mal como debería haberlo hecho… ¿Acaso de verdad le gustaría tener otro hijo?

Cuatro eran demasiados. Phyllis se había tenido que quedar lejos de ellos, no sería bueno que dejaran a otro en iguales condiciones y tampoco justo… aunque, cualquier cosa para fastidiar al primo de Merlina, le gustaba a Severus.

―¿Sabes? Creo que me ilusioné un poco con lo del bebé, sólo un poco… ―farfulló Severus con voz de ultratumba.

Merlina, quien iba distraída mirando hacia otro lado, no le oyó.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Nada, nada…

Preparada, y armándose de valor, Merlina abrió la puerta del castillo, mentalizándose para comenzar bien el año.

―Espera. Antes que crucemos esa puerta, hay algo que tenemos que hacer ―dijo Severus, tomándola de la muñeca y mirándola con intensidad.

―¿Qué?

―Esto.

La besó apasionadamente. Estaban en lo mejor cuando, de la nada, una bomba de agua les cayó encima, mojándolos entero.

―¡Una bienvenida para los dos tórtolos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

―¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeves! ―gritaron al unísono.

Y se lanzaron en la búsqueda del Poltergeist para vengarse.

"

**FIN**


End file.
